Peace could be an option
by Ellistriel
Summary: Erik pensó que asegurar el futuro para los mutantes era el único camino con sentido, pero el destino decidió ofrecerle una opción distinta: la oportunidad de tener una vida pacífica. ¿Podrá conseguir un balance entre ambos aspectos o se verá obligado a escoger? [ErikxOC] FC, DoFP y Apocalipsis.
1. Chap 1: X-Men: First Class

**Disclaimer: **X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

* * *

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

_"Peace was never an option"_

_Erik Lehnsherr_

* * *

Marcó el teléfono con cuidado mientras su compañero vigilaba la puerta del pequeño cuarto en que se encontraban. Dejó de escuchar el tono de marcado, alguien había levantado el auricular, y sin esperar un saludo o sonido alguno, habló.

―Hay seis aquí, tenemos confirmación visual de sus habilidades ―dijo con tranquilidad antes de sustraer del saco de su terno un papel doblado―. Hay dos más que no se encuentran en este momento, uno de ellos utilizó a _Cerebro_ para localizarlos. Tengo las posibles ubicaciones de los que no llegaron a contactar ―anunció y comenzó a dictar las coordenadas mecanografiadas en el papel.

Su compañero sonrió desde la puerta. Luego de meses infiltrados en una rama ridícula de la CIA habían obtenido lo que tanto buscaban: datos reales de la presencia de mutantes.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de ambos, las paredes de la facilidad de la CIA eran gruesas y rara vez se podía escuchar lo que ocurría en el exterior. Intercambiaron miradas con curiosidad, en un primer momento pensaron en bombas, pero una explosión generaba mucho más impacto y las alertas no habían sido activadas.

La frecuencia del sonido comenzó a aumentar, como si muchos objetos estuvieran cayendo pesadamente contra las paredes. Sin darles tiempo de reacción, una nube oscura invadió el cuarto trayendo consigo un hombre de piel roja que no perdió el tiempo en tomarlos por el cuello y desaparecer con ellos, dejando la habitación vacía, con un teléfono descolgado y una hoja con coordenadas cayendo al suelo.

**. .**

Darwin estaba muerto, Ángel desertó a favor de Shaw y el complejo de la CIA que estuvieron usando como base se encontraba en ruinas. El panorama no era muy alentador. Aun así, Charles no dejó que una ola negativa lo invadiera, habían decidido encarar el problema de frente y para eso debían concentrarse en entrenar sus habilidades. Ellos por su lado habían logrado capturar a Emma Frost y con esto obtener una idea más clara de las intenciones de Shaw.

―¿Todo listo, Hank? ―preguntó al verlo acercarse con una pequeña caja que estaba seguro había visto en uno de los laboratorios. Moira se había retirado para buscar un transporte adecuado y le recalcó que era mejor que se movieran rápido, antes que otra rama de la CIA decidiera hacerse cargo de ellos.

―Casi ―respondió, mirando en dirección a Erik―. Hay algunas cosas en las que estuve trabajando que podrían sernos útiles, pero el área está bloqueada ―explicó y Erik le hizo una seña al muchacho para que lo guiara por el lugar en ruinas.

El concreto reforzado con metal se elevó por el aire con suavidad, abriendo camino por uno de los corredores que había sido afectado por las explosiones provocadas en el ataque. Hank se adelantó y comenzó a recolectar los instrumentos y documentos que consideraba les podrían servir, pero antes de poder terminar, una puerta cerrada lo separó de los últimos archivos que deseaba llevarse.

―Debe de haberse descuadrado… ―opinó el muchacho al momento que Erik realizó un pequeño movimiento con los dedos para abrirla.

―O alguien estaba adentro y la dejó cerrada ―comentó él, la puerta se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Hank entró a la pequeña habitación y se acercó a unos archivadores. Erik se quedó en el umbral esperando, hasta que un papel familiar olvidado en el suelo captó su atención. Lo levantó para cerciorarse y comprobó que eran las coordenadas de los mutantes que Charles había localizado. A muchos no llegaron a contactarlos ya que partieron tras la pista de Shaw en Rusia.

―Deberías de tener más cuidado con esto ―recalcó, mostrándole el papel y notando su sorpresa―. ¿No lo habías dejado aquí? ―preguntó y recibió una negativa. Observó un poco más el cuarto y se dio cuenta del teléfono descolgado a menos de un metro de donde había recogido el papel. De inmediato su instinto se activó y su mente se convenció de que alguien había sacado al exterior los datos.

―¿Erik? ―llamó Hank, sujetando los papeles que había entrado a buscar, al notar lo enfocado que se veía.

―Vamos, Charles debe estar esperándonos ―indicó, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su casaca.

**. .**

Luego que Raven le mostrara al grupo la mansión y les asignaran un cuarto a cada uno, Erik se acercó a Charles para explicarle su preocupación respecto a los mutantes que no llegaron a contactar. Su mente estaba enfocada en el hombre que mató a su madre, pero algo le decía que debía de considerar seriamente la posibilidad de un enemigo del cual no estaban al tanto.

―Eso implicaría que había gente infiltrada ―recalcó Charles al escuchar a Erik.

―¿Sería tan extraño? ―replicó él con tranquilidad―. Esto no tiene que ver con Shaw, quien haya estado en esa habitación murió como el resto de los agentes.

―¿Crees que alguien está interesado en localizar mutantes? ―cuestionó Charles y ante la respuesta afirmativa, pero silenciosa, lo meditó un poco―. No van a poder dar con ellos sin mí, tienen las coordenadas de un momento específico nada más. Aun así, sería bueno revisar que ninguno de esos lugares sea una cabaña perdida en la mitad de la nada ―sugirió con cierto humor.

Erik ya había hablado con Charles respecto a cómo se sentía ante la idea que las personas como ellos se hicieran conocidas a la luz pública. Muchos les temerían y de inmediato alguien sacaría provecho de esos sentimientos para identificarlos, perseguirlos y luego eliminarlos. Trató de no pensar en eso, resolvería los problemas paso a paso y en ese momento, sin rastros del paradero de Shaw, lo que podía hacer era asegurarse que ellos no hubieran puesto a otros mutantes en peligro.

Hank tomó la labor de identificar los lugares señalados por las coordenadas obtenidas gracias a _Cerebro_. La mayor parte se encontraban sobre la costa este, con centro en la base de la CIA y comenzaban a volverse más escasos conforme se alejaban del punto donde se realizó la búsqueda. Uno a uno fue señalando en un mapa la ubicación donde debía de haber un mutante. Cuando terminó, las marcas mostraban varias ciudades grandes o zonas densamente pobladas excepto por un punto al norte del estado de Montana.

―Podría analizar más a fondo las coordenadas, pero inicialmente no creo que puedan encontrar a ninguno excepto a este ―señaló Hank.

―¿Qué hay en ese lugar? ―preguntó Erik observando la marca sobre Montana.

―Es un pequeño poblado cerca a una carretera, un punto de parada de camiones, puede que sólo haya estado de paso ―respondió el muchacho.

―Tendría que estar ahí para asegurarme, pero creo que se trata de una mujer y su habilidad estaba relacionada al agua―habló Charles luego de hacer memoria por unos instantes. Ya había confirmado que cuando tocaba una a una las mentes de otros mutantes gracias a _Cerebro_, el orden que él recordaba no era en el mismo que se mostraba en el papel.

―Si es mujer no creo que esté manejando un camión ―recalcó Erik sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

―Quizás podríamos ir a buscarla, no creo que muchas mujeres estén de paso por esa zona, debe vivir ahí... ―ofreció Charles, ligeramente preocupado con la posibilidad de haber puesto a alguien en peligro―. En estos momentos no nos vendría mal un poco más de ayuda.

―No ―intervino Erik de inmediato, sorprendiendo un poco a Charles―. Tú tienes que entrenarlos.

―¿Estás seguro? Sin mí vas a tener problemas para localizarla.

―Veremos que tan difícil es encontrar mutantes sólo conociendo un punto de partida ―respondió Erik con tranquilidad, realmente quería averiguarlo―. Tomaré un avión y me quedaré un par de días buscándola, pero no pienso ocupar más tiempo que eso.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_ _La fórmula básica de la historia está bastante usada, pero creo que la verdadera riqueza está en los detalles y estos varían mucho entre escritores y escritos. Inicialmente seguiré la línea de First Class, aunque como se ve aquí hay un cambio importante con el que trataré más adelante, sembré la semilla, pero la planta crecerá sin perturbar demasiado la historia que se vio en la película. _

_Espero puedan darle una oportunidad a este fic. Las opiniones son siempre bien recibidas, al igual que los consejos. Si alguno encuentra algún error háganmelo saber para tratar de solucionarlo, sobre todo si es de tipo técnico (Alguna tilde perdida o letra que falte) Tengo escrito todo lo que encajaría en el transcurso de la primera película, esto para hacer que los detalles encajen bien. Aun así puedo tomar sugerencias y si alguna me gusta mucho podría tratar de integrarla. Estaré actualizando los viernes o sábados._

_Aquí he utilizado el momento inicial en que Shaw y su grupo atacan la base de la CIA y cuando llegan a la mansión de Charles en un camión cargado de cosas que se ve estacionado junto a ellos. Asumo que el contenido era de Hank o de cosas de la CIA que él investigaba, con algo se debió llenar el laboratorio que instalaron en la mansión._


	2. Chap 2: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando acabó de retirar los platos del último cliente. El pequeño restaurante de camino en el que había conseguido trabajo estaba pésimamente ubicado, no se encontraba cerca de la nueva carretera, sino hasta el otro lado del pueblo, al lado de una pista no muy transitada. Pero para ella eso era algo bueno, los camioneros rara vez llegaban hasta ahí y estaba agradecida por ello, algunos hacían gala de la mala fama que se habían ganado los hombres con esa ocupación.

Se apoyó contra una pared cercana a la cocina, pensando una vez más cómo se había permitido regresar a servir mesas. Sentía que había peleado contra el mundo entero por gusto. Decidió que quería estudiar en la universidad en lugar de buscar un esposo, decidió no seguir una carrera de educación para niños, secretariado o enfermería, sino algo que muchos de los que serían sus colegas tomaron como una ofensa: una carrera de ciencias, geología, un campo en que las mujeres podían contarse con los dedos.

Le habían hecho la vida imposible durante los años de estudio. Cuando notaron que no iba a rendirse y que peor aún era buena estudiante, optaron por la presión laboral. El último año le ofrecieron un puesto de asistente que no era remunerado, pero lo aceptó. La carga de trabajo era mayor que la de sus compañeros, pero aún así siguió. Tuvo que pagar los gastos completos de su tesis pese a que su investigación servía como apoyo a una mayor, pero no le importó. Siguió hasta que terminó. Y cuando pensaba que había probado que era tan buena como cualquier hombre e incluso mejor que muchos de ellos todo se vino abajo.

Uno de los pocos profesores que llegó a respetarla la contactó y recomendó con un colega que había recibido una sustanciosa suma del gobierno para abrir un área de investigación cerca al Parque Nacional de los Glaciares en Montana. Todo estaba listo, pero a último momento y con parte del personal ya movilizado al pueblo donde se encontraban a las instalaciones, el proyecto se canceló. Los rumores decían que el dinero fue re-direccionado a una agencia de investigación del ejército, pero nunca hubo una versión oficial. Ella decidió quedarse, con la esperanza de que la decisión fuera reconsiderada, pero tras un par de semanas se dio cuenta de lo inocente que había sido al tener esa idea. Sin otra opción para no comerse sus ahorros regresó al trabajo con el que se mantuvo durante sus estudios: servir mesas.

―¡Abby! Deja de soñar despierta―gritó Bob, el desagradable cocinero y dueño del local―. ¡Hay un cliente!

Ella le lanzó una mirada desagradable que él ignoró. Acomodó algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja y dibujando su mejor sonrisa se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentado su único cliente.

―Buenos días ―saludó amablemente al ver un hombre bastante atractivo, leyendo el menú que estaba en la mesa sin mucho interés―. ¿Sabes qué vas a ordenar?

―Todavía no me decido ―replicó Erik, dejando el menú y posando la mirada sobre ella―. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

―Macarrones con queso ―respondió ella sonriéndole―. Viene embolsado, es más higiénico ―agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Bob no era el hombre más pulcro con sus platos y si le preguntaban no pensaba recomendar ninguna de sus especialidades insalubres―. La tarta de manzana también es buena.

―Macarrones y tarta ―aceptó y se adelantó a la pregunta sobre la bebida―. Una cerveza.

Bob maldijo por la orden, le gustaba que los clientes pidieran el especial sorpresa, que no era otra cosa que una mezcla de restos de otros platos camuflados dentro de un pan con muchas salsas. Abby esperó sentada en una mesa observando al hombre, era obvio que no vivía en el pueblo, en las semanas que llevaba ahí ya conocía a los locales, pero distaba mucho de la gente que solía estar de paso. Su corazón latió rápidamente, quizás era un accionista interesado en invertir su dinero en investigación.

―¡Abby! Deja de soñar despierta―gritó Bob nuevamente―. ¡Lleva el plato!

Tomó la orden de mala gana y la colocó en una bandeja. Se dirigió hacia una tarta de manzana de receta casera que una viejita del pueblo vendía a los restaurantes y cortó un pedazo. Sirvió el vaso de cerveza y regresó con su cliente. El hombre la observó con interés mientras colocaba el pedido en la mesa y luego de guardar unos lentes oscuros en su casaca le habló:

―¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato? He tenido un viaje largo y no quiero comer solo―ofreció haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara en frente de él. Necesitaba un poco de información del lugar para iniciar su búsqueda y sabía que hablando con la camarera podría conseguir un punto de partida; el área cercana a la carretera estaba llena de gente de paso y eso no era lo que buscaba―. ¿Eres de aquí? ―preguntó cuando ella aceptó y se sentó con él.

―No, recién llevo un poco más de un mes ―contestó, no muy segura de cómo tratarlo e incluso un poco nerviosa, la verdad era que le costaba ignorar lo atractivo que era, sobre todo sus penetrantes ojos azules.

―¿Hay algo interesante en el pueblo? ―indagó, tratando de dirigir la conversación en dirección a lo que él buscaba sin llegar a ser invasivo y provocar que ella se marchara―. Es un lugar pequeño, no parece que hubiera algo atractivo a primera vista.

―Vine por el centro de investigación ―explicó, notando de inmediato el incremento de interés por parte de él.

―¿Qué investigan ahí?

―Nada ―respondió, provocando que él frunciera las cejas confundido―. Recién lo iban a inaugurar, pero perdió el apoyo del gobierno. Iba a ser un centro de investigación de recursos hídricos―Eso al parecer captó bastante la atención de su cliente.

No sabía si era un inversionista, pero era obvio que se interesó cuando mencionó el centro de investigación, quizás debía reconsiderar su idea de irse. Ya se había cansado de esperar en vano y luego de que su compañera del otro turno fuera atacada por un par de hombres borrachos, estaba lista para volver a casa, pero gracias a su inusual cliente una pequeña luz de esperanza había regresado.

Siguieron con una conversación ligera hasta que Erik terminó de comer y se retiró, dejando una propina bastante grande para el tipo de local y se fue caminando por una de las calles cercanas sin pedir ningún tipo de indicación. Abby se quedó observando el camino, realmente quería creer que el centro se abriría y no veía otro motivo que podría atraer a un hombre como ese al pueblo.

Cuando terminó de trabajar salió del restaurante y tomó la ruta larga de regreso a la pensión en donde se estaba quedando. Pasar cerca del que debió de ser su centro de trabajo no le hacía bien a su estado emocional, pero ese día sintió la necesidad de ir. Al acercarse por el camino de tierra rodeado de árboles que dirigía a las instalaciones abandonadas del centro, notó abierta la reja que aseguraba el perímetro y a su cliente de horas antes salir sin prisa. Al notarla el hombre no se detuvo y siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a ella.

―¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? ―cuestionó Abby con interés.

―La reja estaba abierta ―contestó él sin darle mucha importancia, pero notando que ella no parecía creerle―. Dijiste que viniste al pueblo por esto, ¿no? ―se animó a preguntar, tratando de recordar cómo la había llamado el cocinero, durante su pequeña charla no intercambiaron nombres―. ¿Qué se suponía que ibas a hacer, Abby?

―Investigar ―respondió ella visiblemente indignada a pesar que él no había insinuado nada―. No todas las mujeres son secretarias ―agregó un poco irritada, consiguiendo que Erik dibujara una expresión divertida en su rostro.

―Supongo que no ―asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo―. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pasar la noche que no sea junto a la carretera?

―A una cuadra de la alcaldía hay un hospedaje, no es lo mejor de la zona, pero es tranquilo ―indicó Abby, viendo como él se alejaba sin prisa mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

**. .**

Buscar mutantes sin Charles resultó ser bastante más complicado de lo que imaginó. La idea de depender de alguien le irritaba, aunque por otro lado la dificultad era buena, sin ayuda de un telépata la labor, al menos si no se revelaban utilizando sus poderes, parecía ser imposible.

Llegó hasta la alcaldía y observó el pueblo, el lugar parecía muerto, la vida nocturna era inexistente. El hospedaje debía estar cerca, pediría un cuarto, pasaría la noche ahí y al día siguiente volvería a buscar a la mutante un poco más antes de irse. Cuando encontró el local las luces estaban apagadas, pero un letrero decía que la atención era las veinticuatro horas. Antes de animarse a tocar la puerta notó tres vehículos negros desfilar uno detrás del otro por una calle cercana. Con cuidado se asomó por una esquina y los observó, dos de los automóviles se detuvieron y descendieron unos hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras. Al parecer el grupo tenía un mapa del pueblo y parecían estar revisando a qué lugares irían. Sin poder evitarlo asoció la escena de inmediato con las imágenes de su infancia, cuando los Nazi llegaban y comenzaban a buscar casa por casa a familias judías o gente que pudiera estar ocultándolos.

Sin llamar la atención se alejó y buscó al tercer vehículo, separado del resto era un blanco mucho más sencillo para averiguar quiénes eran. Había llegado ahí sospechando que alguien filtró información sobre los mutantes y estaba casi seguro que podría confirmarlo. Cuando divisó el automóvil, en una vía con comercios cerrados, decidió que era el momento de actuar. Con facilidad tomó control del vehículo y lo aceleró, provocando que el parachoques reventara un hidrante y avanzara directamente para chocar contra una pared. Pero lo que debió de ser una fuerte colisión fue amortiguada por el agua que salía a borbotones del hidrante y se precipitó para quedar entre el vehículo y la pared transformándose en una gruesa capa de nieve, cubriendo casi por completo el automóvil.

Erik revisó con la mirada las calles aledañas y ahí vio a la mujer del restaurante con las manos extendidas en dirección al accidente. Dejó escapar un bufido, ella había sido la primera persona con la que hizo contacto al llegar al pueblo y aunque por un momento le interesó, no tenía razones reales para haber pensado que era la mutante que buscaba. Vio como ella dio unos pasos en dirección al vehículo y se apresuró para detenerla, pero los gritos que se escuchaban desde debajo de la nieve maldiciendo a un mutante sirvieron para preocuparla y que decidiera alejarse de inmediato.

Sin detenerse usó sus poderes para comprimir el automóvil, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape por parte los hombres que estaban en su interior y avanzó rápido hasta alcanzarla.

―Ven ―dijo, jalándola del brazo hacia un pasaje entre dos tiendas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Abby, molesta y un poco asustada, forcejeando con él para soltarse. Inicialmente hizo un ademán de golpearlo, pero al reconocerlo lo reconsideró.

Antes de poder explicarle la situación o conseguir que ella se tranquilizara, un pequeño charco de agua bajo sus pies se congeló, provocando que perdiera el balance unos momentos y la soltara. Optó por saltar las presentaciones, necesitaba actuar rápido para que no se alejara. Usó sus poderes para elevar una placa metálica abandonada y le cerró el paso.

―No hagas ruido o van a encontrarnos ―exigió él, moviendo ligeramente su mano para regresar el objeto contra una pared al ver que ella se detuvo―. No eres la única con habilidades.

De inmediato Abby se calmó y giró lentamente para mirarlo de frente. Erik se relajó al notar que el silencio parecía venir por la fascinación de lo que acababa de ver y no por miedo.

―¿Cómo …? ―articuló visiblemente maravillada.

―Luego te explicaré ―intervino él observando con recelo la calle cercana, tenía que encargarse de los hombres de los otros dos vehículos, los gritos de momentos antes le bastaban para confirmar que estaban buscando mutantes―. Mi nombre es Erik.

―Abby ―respondió ella por reflejo, clavando sus intensos ojos azules sobre los de él.

―Quédate aquí, sólo me tomará un par de minutos y vendré a explicarte todo ―pidió y ella asintió lentamente sin decir palabra, casi como hechizada.

Erik salió del pasaje y comenzó a avanzar hacia la alcaldía, cerca de ahí estaban los otros hombres. Había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero necesitaba asegurarse que no los siguieran y si era posible averiguar quiénes eran.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__Espero que Abby pueda volverse un OC bien estructurado que no se adueñe de la trama. Aunque dado que será de romance no hay forma de evitar tenerla en foco, pero mi idea es que sea un foco compartido. ¿Alguna idea de quienes son los hombres que llegaron al pueblo? ¿Se quedarían esperando como pidió Erik o saldrían corriendo en la dirección contraria? _

_La línea de tiempo que manejo tiene a Erik de doce años cuando llegó al campo de concentración y cae en manos de Shaw. Esto quiere decir que nació en 1932 y que para First Class tiene 30. La línea que estoy usando la pueden ver en mí perfil junto con un par de links que hablan de la variada vida amorosa de Magneto en los diversos universos y el análisis de su personaje en el universo principal (616)._

_He tratado de investigar la década de 1960, la internet es bastante útil, al menos para las cosas generales y lo bueno es que para lo que no se suele leer en artículos existen los foros donde las personas que vivieron la época comentan un poco de sus experiencias. También me he tomado mi tiempo para lanzarme de pleno sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero más específicamente sobre los sobrevivientes, qué fue de ellos y cómo siguieron con sus vidas. Erik es un caso difícil que para colmo de males tiene múltiples historias de origen, siempre como judío que terminó en Auschwitz, pero con una variación gigante en detalles. Hace poco pude conseguir leer el Magneto's Testament, el cual recomiendo bastante y estoy en proceso de buscar el comic con su origen más conocido, aunque sé bastante bien de qué trata. El canon de la película no ha especificado muchas cosas así que trataré de rellenar espacios; primero con cosas de sus otros orígenes y luego si aún necesito más, con lo que pueda asumir gracias a lo que he leído._


	3. Chap 3: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Abby esperó, incapaz de irse del lugar y con la mirada puesta sobre la placa de metal que flotó frente a ella. Sabía que una persona razonable no se quedaría ahí, pero no quería racionalizar el momento, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con habilidades que un humano no debería tener. Ella nunca pensó ser única, diferente sí, pero siempre imaginó que había otros como ella, aunque Erik no era exactamente igual.

Los minutos pasaron y lo vio regresar. Erik se quedó de pie en la entrada del pasaje, al parecer un poco sorprendido al ver que le había hecho caso y no tendría que ir a buscarla.

―¿Le haces caso a un hombre que acabas de conocer? ―preguntó él con interés.

―Es una situación especial ―replicó ella de forma defensiva. Era cierto, no debía de haberse quedado ahí.

Él se quedó en silencio e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza fijando la mirada sobre ella para luego sonreírle. Abby se sintió como una tonta cuando se percató que sus mejillas se ruborizaron, la sonrisa de Erik la desarmó por completo. Desvió la mirada ligeramente, quizás si no lo veía directamente su mente trabajaría mejor.

―Nadie nos molestará, pero es mejor que nos vayamos esta misma noche ―habló él y ella movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de confusión―. Te estaban buscando, vine porque pensé que algo así podría ocurrir.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos? ―La interrumpió antes que soltara más preguntas, no quería tener esa charla ahí.

Ella lo dudó por unos segundos, pero estaba segura de que si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho y era verdad que los hombres del vehículo que ayudó habían estado maldiciendo la nieve en lugar de sentirse aliviados o incluso asustados por el extraño fenómeno. Asintió ligeramente y caminaron por las calles vacías hasta llegar a una vieja casa. Avanzaron por el jardín y le indicó que la esperara frente a una ventana.

Erik levantó una ceja con curiosidad, pero simplemente esperó, ella lo había hecho cuando él se lo pidió, así que decidió devolver el gesto. No pasaron más de dos minutos y la ventana se abrió. La situación le provocó algo de gracia, a su edad entrar por una ventana a la casa de una mujer era ridículo.

―La señora que me alquila el cuarto es medio sorda y no ve muy bien, pero no quería arriesgarme ―explicó ella al verlo entrar, lo último que necesitaba era generar chismes sobre cómo traía hombres a la casa en la noche―. Y a menos que prefirieras ir al bosque no hay otro lugar tranquilo para hablar.

Él la observó con interés, la mayoría de mutantes que había contactado en compañía de Charles no tomó el hecho que su secreto fuera descubierto con tanta tranquilidad y sólo unos pocos de los que llegaron a conversar aceptaron su oferta. La situación era incluso más extrema en este caso, pero Abby parecía tomarlo bastante bien, posiblemente atraída al haber visto por primera vez a otro como ella.

Analizó rápidamente la habitación con una mirada. Había una cama en el centro con una mesa de noche, un pequeño tocador, una silla y un ropero. La verdad no parecía el cuarto de una mujer, era bastante impersonal.

―¿Ahora si me puedes explicar? ―preguntó antes de cruzar los brazos con fastidio―. Normalmente nadie me busca, tengo que pelearme para que siquiera me tomen en consideración.

―Siéntate ―sugirió él acomodando la silla cerca a la cama para poder estar frente a frente.

Comenzó a hablar, ya había dado la misma explicación antes, aunque tenía que admitir que lo hacía mejor en compañía de Charles; los dos hablando generaban un ambiente mucho más relajado. Pero por otro lado era mejor que Abby comprendiera lo serio de su situación, a diferencia de los otros alguien la estaba buscando y no eran amistosos.

―Y yo que pensé que eras una especie de héroe ―comentó ella dibujando una ligera sonrisa cuando terminó de escuchar―. Más que venir a salvarme viniste a arreglar un descuido.

―Es una forma de verlo ―aceptó él, aún interesado en lo tranquila que parecía seguir estando―. ¿Vas a venir? Aunque no lo hagas, insisto en que lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí.

―Iba a irme pasado mañana ―reveló Abby, mostrando un boleto de autobús que tenía sobre la mesa de noche―. Iba a regresar a casa.

―¿Y ahora? ―cuestionó mirándola intensamente. A diferencia de los otros mutantes que Charles localizó y aceptaron la oferta ella no era una adolecente, debía tener más experiencia con sus habilidades.

―¿Hasta Nueva York? ¿Quién paga el pasaje de avión? ―preguntó sonriendo un poco, como broma.

―Yo, por supuesto.

Ella lo observó por unos instantes, pensativa, sabía que tenía que decidir en ese instante, él no estaba bromeando. En cualquier otro momento de su vida ni siquiera hubiera considerado la oferta, pero sentía que estaba en la nada, sin dirección por donde encaminarse y que ante ella se presentaba una grandiosa oportunidad. Erik esperó en silencio, curioso de qué respondería, era consciente que se trataba de una decisión grande y no le estaba dando el tiempo adecuado para meditarlo como debía.

―Déjame empacar, no me demoro nada, nunca traje todas mis cosas ―pidió ella sacando una maleta de color naranja que estaba debajo de la cama.

―¿Y la dueña de casa? ―cuestionó él pensando en lo extraño que se vería que una persona desaparezca con sus cosas sin decir palabra. Se había encargado de los hombres que llegaron al pueblo, pero otros vendrían después e indagarían.

―Ya sabía que me iba, le diré que un amigo se enteró que me estaba yendo y vino a buscarme ―explicó Abby sonriéndole ampliamente.

―Te espero afuera en una hora ―dijo él antes de salir por donde entró.

**. .**

Se tomaron un par de horas de viaje hasta al aeropuerto más cercano en un automóvil alquilado, con el que Erik había llegado al pueblo inicialmente. Al estacionarse ella bajó del vehículo para buscar su maleta mientras él dejó las llaves del carro en la ventanilla del puesto de alquiler. Luego se dirigieron juntos a uno de los mostradores de las aerolíneas para comprar dos pasajes para el primer vuelo con destino a Nueva York.

―Documentos ―pidió la señorita que atendía, sonriendo ampliamente tras darle una mirada para nada discreta a Erik. Él sacó un pasaporte de nacionalidad Alemana y Abby mostró su licencia de conducir―. ¿Dos pasajes a Nueva York para usted y su novia? ―preguntó ella, buscando una confirmación seguida de una negación al notar que no traían aros de matrimonio.

―Sí.

La respuesta seca y cortante desilusionó a la mujer que luego de eso sólo emitió los boletos y les indicó que debían de esperar hasta las siete de la mañana. Abby no dijo nada, sólo se ruborizó ligeramente, incapaz de atreverse a aclarar la situación. Se había sentido bastante cómoda con él, pero en ese preciso momento su presencia le hacía sentirse un tanto intimidada. Erik tomó los boletos con fastidio, por su expresión parecía que no esperaba tener que perder tantas horas, recién eran las once de la noche.

―Vi una cafetería abierta cerca a la entrada ―comentó ella cuando se alejaron del mostrador, notando cómo Erik guardaba los pasajes dentro de su pasaporte.

―Hay que deshacernos de tu maleta primero ―indicó él viendo el objeto detrás de Abby, no era tan grande, pero era incómodo tener que llevarlo a todos lados, lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de los trabajadores del aeropuerto.

Sin la maleta se dirigieron a la cafetería a esperar. Abby ordenó un café y Erik un whisky, por varios minutos no hablaron, pero cuando sus pedidos llegaron ella se animó a romper el hielo.

―¿Estuviste en Argentina? ―preguntó, ganando de inmediato la atención de Erik acompañada de una mirada curiosa―. Cuando guardaste los pasajes reconocí el sello.

―Estuve ahí hace unos meses ―confesó con tranquilidad.

―¿Vacaciones?

―Negocios ―corrigió él endureciendo la mirada, tomando un trago de su bebida―. ¿Y tú? ―devolvió la pregunta, no pensaba que alguien se dedicara por pasatiempo a conocer sellos de migración de otros países, seguramente había estado ahí también.

―Mi tesis ―explicó ella―. Fui con un grupo…

―¿Mala experiencia? ―preguntó al notar que no sonaba muy animada.

―A mis colegas no les gusta la idea de una mujer en la profesión y lo dejaron claro desde el inicio.

―Una tesis no es al inicio ―recalcó él sonriendo un poco―. Quizás no captaste el mensaje.

―Lo capté muy bien, otra cosa es que no me importara lo que a ellos se les hiciera cómodo.

―¿Exactamente que estudiaste? ―preguntó, sin demasiada curiosidad, lo que realmente le interesaba de ella no eran sus estudios.

―Geología, aunque me especialicé en glaciología ―respondió sonriente, con un brillo en los ojos―. Supongo que me sentí atraída y la verdad también segura, en esos ambientes siento que tengo el control.

―Tus poderes, ¿a qué edad los desarrollaste?

―Once, quizás un poco antes ―respondió y al ver que él parecía no comprender su inseguridad con la fecha siguió hablando―. Mi abuelo fue el que lo notó, la verdad yo no me había percatado. Por eso es que no estoy totalmente segura, quizás lo hacía desde los diez y no me di cuenta ―explicó con tranquilidad―. ¿Y tú?

―A los doce ―respondió, a diferencia de ella, él podía decir hasta la fecha exacta en que sus habilidades se mostraron por primera vez―. Debió de haber sido algo pequeño para que no te hayas dado cuenta ―supuso, contrastando con él y la reja en Auschwitz en frente de los Nazi.

―Movimientos extraños en un lago al que iba con mi abuelo los fines de semana ―respondió luego de asentir―. Lo bueno de no vivir en medio de una ciudad es no tener vecinos cercanos, sino posiblemente todos se hubieran enterado.

―Pensabas regresar, ¿por qué aceptaste mi oferta? ―cuestionó él con bastante interés. Por como hablaba no parecía tener resentimiento hacía su familia.

―En casa siempre me apoyaron, la idea de regresar derrotada… ―respondió desviando la mirada. Si fuera hombre le sería mucho más sencillo encontrar otra oportunidad laboral, pero como mujer sabía que nuevamente tendría que pelear contra viento y marea incluso por un puesto mediocre y la verdad era que estaba cansada de esa situación―. Supongo que no estoy lista, pero tú me has dado la oportunidad de tener una excusa razonable para no regresar.

―¿Escuchaste bien lo que te expliqué? ―preguntó él seriamente, cuestionándose si ella realmente se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación―. No te estoy pidiendo que vengas a conocer otros como nosotros sino a usar tus habilidades en algo que va a ser peligroso ―puntualizó, seguro de que había explicado el enfrentamiento que tendrían contra Shaw.

―Lo sé, pero es una oportunidad única ―respondió bajando la mirada hacia la taza de café―. Nunca había encontrado a otra persona como yo y menos que me ofreciera llevarme con otros ―explicó Abby, claro que sabía que estaba aceptando algo peligroso, pero la idea de rechazarlo y posiblemente jamás volver a ver a otras personas como ella le era más espantosa que los peligros que su mente pudiera imaginar―. Es parte de lo que soy, una parte que nunca he podido explorar por completo.

Él sonrió, había visto ligeramente lo que ella podía hacer. Las habilidades de Abby serían de mucha ayuda, para pelear contra Shaw necesitarían todo el poder ofensivo posible y veía grandes posibilidades con ella. También parecía tener un buen control, a diferencia de los jóvenes que habían reclutado antes, aunque confiaba que Charles podría cambiar eso.

**. .**

El avión despegó a la hora exacta, era un vuelo de cuatro horas. Erik se sintió bastante satisfecho con su trabajo, llevaba consigo una mutante que los apoyaría y lo había logrado en poco tiempo, iba a regresar casi exactamente veinticuatro horas después de haber partido. Pensó en Charles, seguramente recién había empezado los entrenamientos, dudaba que hubiera hecho trabajar a los jóvenes desde el primer momento, quizás era lo mejor, así él también podría ayudar desde el inicio.

El peso extra sobre su hombro le hizo darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba completamente dormida. No le molestó, supuso que luego de quedarse toda la noche despierta esperando el vuelo sencillamente decidió dormirse y descansar un poco. Regresó la mirada al frente, para él pasar noches sin dormir no eran nada nuevo, menos cuando sentía que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo. Aunque no tenían idea de su paradero, sabía que era cuestión de días antes de que resurgiera.

Al aterrizar el avión, Abby se despertó lentamente y soltó su cabello al notar que su cola estaba desecha. Se estiró y trató de acomodar un poco su melena, consciente de que debía de estar bastante desordenada.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó Erik con una media sonrisa y una pizca de burla.

―Erik ―murmuró ella, recordando dónde estaba y lo que había aceptado.

No se arrepentía de haber tomado una decisión tan importante sin meditarlo lo suficiente, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba completamente convencida, eso el tiempo lo decidiría. Era consciente que tomó la oportunidad porque se sentía sin rumbo fijo y porque quería conocer otras personas como ella. Su familia nunca la hizo sentir diferente o avergonzada por lo que era, no por sus poderes ni por el camino que tomó en la vida, pero había algo que ellos no podían darle, sensaciones y experiencias que no podían compartir, que quizás con Erik si podría.

Bajaron del avión sin contratiempos y fueron a buscar la maleta, aunque en esta ocasión fue él quien la llevó.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―aseguró Abby, no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos por parte de un hombre que no fuera parte de su familia.

―La llevaste tú en Montana y prefiero que vayamos a mi paso ―replicó sin ceder, avanzando hasta la entrada del aeropuerto para buscar un taxi.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron Westchester para reunirse con el resto. Abby observó el camino con mucho interés, nunca había estado en Nueva York y aunque no era una visita turística nadie podía decirle nada por admirar los grandes edificios a lo lejos. El viaje se hizo corto y se detuvieron frente a una gran reja, no se veía ninguna casa desde ese punto. Erik pagó el taxi e insistió en que no había necesidad de ingresar.

―¿No sería mejor si nos hubiera llevado hasta adentro? ―cuestionó ella cuando el taxi se fue, notando que gracias a los árboles y arbustos no lograba ver nada al interior de la propiedad.

―Puede que estén haciendo cosas que el taxista no deba ver ―explicó, abriendo la reja sin tocarla, invitándola a pasar primero mientras la maleta parecía seguirlos siendo jalada por las pocas partes metálicas que tenía.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__De regreso a la mansión y a lo que se ve en la película. Abby ha tenido su propia batalla por ser diferente, claro que nadie trató de matarla o agredirla en toda la extensión de la palabra. Las mujeres siempre han trabajado aunque la imagen de las películas sea diferente, con la clásica ama de casa como regla general, pero lo que es cierto es que recién luego de la Segunda Guerra es que se comenzó a sentir el flujo femenino ingresando a las universidades y al correspondiente mercado laboral. Las ciencias e ingenierías se mantenían fuertemente en terreno masculino para esos años e incluso hoy en día aún se puede ver._

_¡Charles va a estar calvo para la película que se viene! Me tomó por sorpresa la noticia, aunque tiene algo de sentido, el personaje va a estar de 50 años y mejor calvo total que a medias. Tiemblo con las imágenes de Jean, Jubilo y Nocturno… los 80s fueron una época oscura para la moda, aunque todo estará bien mientras mantengan a Erik y Charles con ropa decente xD._

_Y recuerden los reviews hacen feliz al autor y de paso así conozco gente con la que hablar un poco sobre X-Men. También para compartir teorías o pedir sugerencias para más adelante en la historia, esta primera parte está señalada por la película, pero luego es campo abierto._


	4. Chap 4: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntó Abby al divisar la construcción. Erik no había dicho nada sobre la magnitud de la casa de su amigo, por el vecindario sabía que iba a ser bastante grande, lujosa y con extensos jardines para aislarla del resto del mundo, pero lo que tenía en frente era una mansión.

Erik no respondió, aunque comprendió por qué se sorprendía. Avanzó hacia la entrada y notó a un costado lo que parecía ser el marco de una ventana y varias bolsas con restos de vidrio, al parecer Charles ya había comenzado a entrenarlos. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, dejando la maleta a un costado.

Luego de ingresar dieron un par de pasos más para atravesar un pequeño recibidor que se encontraba con las puertas abiertas. El interior dejó a Abby sin palabras, nunca había estado en una casa así que no estuviese habilitada como un museo e incluso esas no eran ni la mitad de imponentes. En medio de la habitación una gran araña decoraba el techo y en el fondo una bella escalera, que a medio piso se dividía en dos, señalaba el acceso a los niveles superiores.

Un muchacho de cabello claro apareció por un corredor caminando con calma hasta que fijó la mirada en ellos, especialmente sobre ella. Llevaba ropa de deportes, sus brazos estaban expuestos, aunque no parecía que hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio.

―Alex ―llamó Erik, dejando sobre una silla su casaca―. ¿Dónde está Charles?

―Creo que con Hank ―contestó, sin oportunidad de decirle una palabra más.

―Espera aquí ―pidió Erik dirigiéndose a Abby antes de avanzar por un corredor y desaparecer.

―¿Eres la mutante que Erik fue a buscar? ―preguntó el joven, acercándose un poco.

―Sí, mi nombre es Abby ―respondió sonriendo ligeramente con un atisbo de nerviosismo. Nunca había sido especialmente extrovertida, pero tampoco se consideraba una persona tímida; sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía insegura de cómo desenvolverse en la situación.

―Yo soy Alex ―se introdujo antes de chasquear la lengua y dirigir la mirada en dirección por donde se fue Erik―. Charles dijo que estaría afuera con Hank ahora que lo recuerdo, voy a buscarlo.

Abby asintió y se quedó sola, sentada sobre su maleta sin saber qué hacer más que esperar, admirando la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo.

**. .**

Erik avanzó por la mansión, aún no conocía cada cuarto, pero recordaba bien que Charles había decidido instalar el laboratorio para Hank al fondo de la residencia, lejos de cualquier sonido o interrupción. Pero al llegar no encontró a nadie. Pensó un poco e imaginó que quizás Hank también iba a entrenar, el muchacho ya había demostrado habilidades físicas superiores a las humanas cuando lo conoció.

Pasó frente a una de las habitaciones de la primera planta que tenía un gran ventanal y se detuvo, había alguien en ese cuarto que llamó su atención de inmediato: Raven. Quizás Charles no lo notaba o sencillamente se había acostumbrado, pero a él no lo engañaba, la muchacha no era capaz de aceptar su verdadera forma. Era mucho más palpable cuando veía a Hank, su expresión cambiaba de inmediato, era como si encontrara consuelo en otro mutante con apariencia distinta a la normal.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento, sólo con su mente, tomó control de las pesas que Raven estaba utilizando. La muchacha se sorprendió un poco y se quedó mirándolo.

―Si usas la mitad de tu concentración para verte normal, estás prestando la mitad de atención a lo que estás haciendo. Señalo algo que podría salvarte la vida ―habló seriamente luego de acercarse un poco. Después elevó la mirada hacia las pesas y las dejó caer, viendo como Raven mostraba su forma real para sujetarlas antes que cayeran sobre ella―. Quieres que te acepte la sociedad, pero no puedes aceptarte tú misma.

Ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos, buscando esa expresión de repulsión que estaba segura cualquiera le daría al verla en su forma real, pero no encontró nada, él sencillamente la observó como si no hubiera cambiado y se giró para salir de la habitación.

**. .**

―Bienvenida ―Irrumpió Charles llegando hasta la entrada de su casa, dirigiéndose a la mujer de mirada aburrida que estaba sentada sobre una maleta―. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier ―se presentó rápidamente, tomando control de la situación y extendiéndole su mano como saludo―. Es fascinante lo rápido que Erik te encontró, Abby.

Ella lo observó sin palabras y extendió la mano como reflejo luego de ponerse de pie. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Erik ya había hablado con él? ¿Dónde estaban Erik o Alex?

―Charles ―llamó Erik al regresar―. La estás abrumando.

―Lo siento ―dijo dirigiéndose a ella antes de lanzarle una mirada rápida a su amigo―, pero la verdad parece que eres más eficiente en solitario ―recalcó sonriendo―. Es un gusto tenerte aquí, creo que Erik te ha explicado un poco la situación, pero debes de querer más detalles seguramente.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―preguntó ella cuando logró reaccionar, soltando lo primero que vino a su mente.

―¡Ah! Veo que Erik no te comentó sobre mis habilidades.

―Pensé que sería mejor que las viera ―explicó el aludido.

―Voy a llamar a los demás. ¿Puedes llevarla al cuarto que está al lado del tuyo para que deje sus cosas mientras los reúno? ―pidió Charles. Inmediatamente después se adentró por los corredores perdiéndose de vista sin permitirle al otro hombre reclamar.

Erik le hizo una seña con la mano a Abby para que subiera la escalera y nuevamente tomó control de la maleta. Caminaron en silencio mientras ella admiraba el detallado pasamanos de madera y algunos cuadros. Realmente estaba en la casa de una familia con mucho dinero, la construcción debía valer una fortuna y el decorado otra.

―¿Qué es lo que él hace? ―preguntó Abby cuando ya estaban en el segundo piso.

―Es un telépata, puede entrar en tu mente ―explicó Erik antes de observarla con interés, esperando su reacción―. No pensé que usaría sus poderes en el momento que te viera. Charles no entraría al fondo de tu mente sin permiso, sólo debe de haber visto pensamientos superficiales.

―Qué alivio ―replicó ella con sarcasmo, ligeramente incómoda de que alguien pudiera acceder a sus pensamientos como si no fueran algo privado.

―Aquí ―indicó abriendo la habitación y dejando la maleta en el interior a un costado―. Es mejor si conoces al resto ahora ―añadió cerrando la puerta sin permitirle siquiera echar un vistazo.

―Sabes, eres un poco controlador ―comentó mirándolo directamente. Erik sólo sonrió y le hizo una seña para que volvieran por el mismo camino.

**. .**

Entraron a una habitación bastante amplia con grandes ventanas y acabados de madera oscura en todas la paredes. Una chimenea señalaba el centro de lo que parecía ser un estudio o sala, Abby no podía asegurar cuál era la función del cuarto exactamente. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de intrincado diseño en tonos rojos y en el centro destacaban dos sillones de tres cuerpos, pero cerca a una ventana un antiguo escritorio de madera era la razón de su confusión. Las paredes también mostraban una colección de libros bastante grande así como alguna obra de arte que servía sólo para acentuar más el estatus social de su dueño.

Sin darle oportunidad de observar más a fondo la habitación, una muchacha muy bonita entró y le dirigió una incómoda mirada a Erik. La actitud extrañó a Abby a pesar de que el hombre no reaccionó en absoluto, pero casi inmediatamente después un joven pelirrojo ingresó en compañía de Alex rompiendo por completo el contacto visual entre ambos. Charles no se demoró mucho más y trajo con él a un muchacho más y a una mujer de cabello oscuro.

―Como pueden ver Erik regresó ―comenzó a hablar Charles mientras posó su atención sobre la nueva integrante―. Ella es Abby Stirling ―continuó, presentándola al resto. Ella sonrió, pero se mantuvo al lado de Erik, por el momento se sentía más cómoda con él, más aún al escuchar su apellido que no lo había compartido―, como todos nosotros es una mutante y estoy seguro de que sus habilidades nos serán de mucha ayuda.

Era tercera vez que escuchaba el término "mutante", Erik lo había utilizado cuando le explicó la situación el día anterior, pero aún no se acostumbraba. Charles no le dio tiempo para pensar mucho y comenzó con las presentaciones de forma rápida.

Moira era la única humana, pero eso no impidió que Abby la observara con detenimiento y admiración cuando se enteró que era agente de la CIA. Si en su profesión las mujeres tenían que pelear contra viento y marea, formar parte de una institución de ese calibre era un logro igual o más difícil en su opinión. La otra mujer del grupo era una joven rubia que mostró una actitud amistosa y se presentó como Raven, la hermana de Charles a pesar de que físicamente no tenían suficientes rasgos comunes como para poder adivinar el parentesco.

Charles continuó con Hank, un muchacho de lentes y actitud tímida, según explicó trabajaba también para la CIA a pesar de su corta edad, gracias a su inteligencia. El joven pelirrojo se llamaba Sean, al hablar parecía que arrastraba un poco las palabras, pero a diferencia de su amigo parecía ser un adolecente normal. Por último Alex, el joven que conoció al entrar a la casa.

―Supongo que lo que a muchos les interesa son tus habilidades y seguramente tú tienes la misma curiosidad ―continuó Charles dirigiendo la conversación.

―¿Qué puedes hacer? ―intervino Raven con cierta emoción en su voz.

―Controlar agua ―respondió Abby tras unos breves instantes. Normalmente no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza materializar esa realidad en palabras frente a personas que no fueran de su familia―. Puedo hacerla cambiar a estado sólido y a la inversa también.

―Muéstranos algo ―pidió el pelirrojo con interés.

―No soy bicho de circo ―se quejó Abby de inmediato. Se sentía cómoda con sus habilidades, pero no las consideraba un acto para entretener personas a pedido, más aún si las conocía menos de diez minutos.

Erik dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Tras pensarlo un poco estaba convencido que muchos de sus hermanos mutantes habían acabado como espectáculos para las masas sin saber que ellos no eran aberraciones que debían de dar pena, los mutantes estaban un paso adelante que todos los humanos. Ninguno de ellos era un espectáculo y le gustaba ver que alguien lo tuviera presente.

―Ya habrá oportunidad para eso ―intervino el dueño de casa de inmediato―. Además no creo que este sea el mejor lugar ―agregó, en medio de la protesta de los más jóvenes.

Charles se apresuró en mencionar los poderes del resto, luego tendrían tiempo para una demostración. Raven podía tomar la forma de cualquier persona, Sean utilizar sus cuerdas vocales para generar ondas supersónicas, Alex generaba ondas de energía desde su cuerpo y Hank poseía habilidades físicas superiores a las humanas además de una gran inteligencia. No se gastó en explicar los dones de Erik o los de él, sabía que ella ya tenía esa información.

―Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos entrenando ―recalcó Charles acercándose a Abby mientras el resto se retiraba―. Podremos conocernos más durante la cena, pero ahora creo que sería adecuado ver tus poderes.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó Abby confundida, no habían pasado cinco minutos desde que él mismo dio a entender que no era necesario en ese momento.

―Erik ya ha visto un poco, pero me serviría mucho poder apreciar tus habilidades en persona para tratar de apoyarte a desarrollarlas más.

―¿Y dónde planeas que haga eso? ―cuestionó con interés, podía mostrarle con un vaso de agua, pero dudaba que se estuviera refiriendo a eso.

Charles sonrió y la invitó a seguirlo fuera de la mansión. Erik los acompañó, interesado en ver un poco más de las habilidades de la mutante que él encontró, sentía que debía de estar presente.

En el terreno que se extendía en la parte posterior de la mansión, Abby pudo notar un espejo de agua en las cercanías, seguramente un pequeño lago. La verdad era que se sentía un poco insignificante al compararse con la propiedad de Charles a pesar de que estaba segura de que buena parte de esos lujos venían gracias a herencias y el trabajo de varias generaciones.

Los tres mutantes se detuvieron a unos pasos del lago y el dueño de casa aseguró que nadie los molestaría ahí. El lugar era parte de la propiedad y además utilizó sus poderes para revisar el área en caso alguna persona estuviera cerca.

―¿Qué quieren que haga? ―preguntó Abby cuando notó que ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola.

―Lo que sea ―intervino de inmediato Charles, sabía que si Erik respondía era posible que pidiera una demostración bastante amplia que quizás incomodaría a su nueva aliada.

Abby dirigió la mirada hacia el lago y con un suave movimiento extendió la mano elevando una cantidad de agua no mayor a la que entraría en una taza. Tomó el líquido con ambas manos y lo congeló dándole la forma de un cisne sumamente detallado.

―¡Fascinante! ―exclamó Charles cuando ella extendió la mano para que lo vieran―. El nivel de detalle es asombroso.

Erik inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, eso no era lo que él esperaba. Sí, era sumamente detallado y eso implicaba un gran control sobre sus habilidades, pero no la trajo para eso.

―¿Por qué no nos muestras algo más interesante? ―intervino Erik, de cierta manera ansioso con ver algo más similar a lo ocurrido con el agua del hidrante.

Abby lo observó un momento en silencio, ligeramente indecisa, y nuevamente se giró hacia el lago, extendiendo ambos brazos y mostrando lo que Erik tenía más en mente: Suficiente agua levitando como para llenar una pequeña habitación. En raras ocasiones se había atrevido a controlar una cantidad tan grande, la verdad era que no conocía cuál era su límite. Con mucho más cuidado que antes dirigió el líquido hacía un lado y concentrándose lo solidificó, creando un gran cubo de hielo.

―No es homogéneo ―comentó ella al ver su trabajo, algunas partes eran completamente transparentes mientras otras tenían una tonalidad blanca―. Creo que es la primera vez que trato de hacer algo así.

―¿Puedes volverlo agua nuevamente? ―preguntó Charles con interés.

Abby asintió y sin pensarlo demasiado elevó el cubo de hielo sobre el lago para descongelarlo. El efecto fue casi inmediato, pero no consideró que al caer tal cantidad de agua de regreso esta salpicaría sobre ella, empapándola de la cintura para abajo.

―Sorprendente, pero creo que será mejor que te cambies, lo último que necesitamos es que te enfermes ―intervino Charlas acercándosele, al haber estado un poco más alejado sólo le cayeron algunas gotas.

―No hay problema ―aseguró ella con tranquilidad. El agua que había caído sobre su ropa flotó en frente tras un ligero movimiento de mano.

Esto captó el interés de Erik.

―Abby, creo que eres un ejemplo perfecto de cómo debería usar sus poderes un mutante ―comentó Charles sonriéndole, sin esconder en lo más mínimo su emoción por la idea―. Es la primera vez que puedo ver aplicaciones para la vida diaria.

―Es un desperdicio de talento ―intervino Erik secamente al notar por donde iba el interés de su amigo―. Todo ese potencial malgastado

―No creo que malgastado ―replicó Charles sin perder el buen humor―. Estoy seguro de que vas a poder ayudarla ―agregó y ambos lo observaron―. Tus poderes son de naturaleza similar, incluso en la forma de utilizarlos, puedo apoyar, pero creo que tú serás mejor maestro que yo en este caso.

Erik la observó en silencio por unos instantes y luego aceptó la idea. Quizás era lo mejor si quería ver los resultados que él esperaba.

**. .**

Comenzó a oscurecer, pronto cenarían si es que Hank y Raven lograban cocinar algo. No había estado viviendo en la mansión por un tiempo y aunque se aseguró de que se mantuviera en buen estado y vigilada, tuvo que pedirle a su personal que se retiraran para poder entrenar con toda la tranquilidad necesaria. Eso los dejó con el problema de las labores diarias, sobre todo la de cocinar. Por sugerencia de Raven decidieron juntarse por parejas para preparar la comida, así al menos no todos tendrían que preocuparse del tema a diario.

―Erik ―saludó Charles al ver a su amigo ingresar al estudio donde se encontraba sentado, disfrutando un trago―. Estaba pensando que ahora que Abby está con nosotros podremos rotar el tema de la comida cada cuatro días en lugar de tres.

―¿En eso has estado pensando realmente? ―replicó Erik, sentándose en el sillón de un cuerpo del frente.

―Es importante. No es de vida o muerte, pero algo de estabilidad y rutina puede ser de ayuda para los muchachos ―explicó. La muerte de Darwin y deserción de Ángel había golpeado a fuertemente a los más jóvenes, quizás no se conocieron mucho, pero el ser mutantes hizo que se acercaran bastante rápido―. Además puedes aprovechar para admirar los poderes de Abby, estoy casi seguro de que debe de usarlos bastante en el día a día ―agregó con una sonrisa, dejando dicho que Erik estaría con ella y por simple descarte él aprovecharía la compañía de Moira sin un tercero de por medio.

―¿No estás más interesado en saber qué ocurrió con los hombres que llegaron al pueblo? ―cuestionó con tranquilidad.

―No creo que quiera escuchar los detalles ―confesó Charles con incomodidad fijando la mirada en Erik, no había indagado en su mente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber el destino que debían de haber corrido―. ¿Dijeron algo?

―Nada, pero era obvio que se trataba de un grupo organizado y no se mostraron sorprendidos por ver mutantes, saben de nuestra existencia ―explicó Erik con cierto fastidio―. No creo que hayan estado relacionados al gobierno, o al menos no de forma directa, no eran militares a pesar de las armas y equipo que tenían.

―Ha sido una suerte que encontraras a Abby y la convencieras de venir.

―Ya te lo había dicho, Charles ―habló Erik sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. No nos aceptarán.

Charles no pensaba entrar en esa discusión nuevamente; quería comer algo e irse a descansar. La visión de Erik era altamente negativa, podía comprender de dónde venían esos pensamientos, pero estaba seguro de que las personas los podían aceptar. Quizás un par de desadaptados nunca lo harían, pero confiaba en que la mayoría de personas sí, sólo era necesario que la existencia de mutantes fuera revelada de una manera positiva.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__No voy a colocar muchas escenas de la película, para eso está la película, pero hay algunas que voy a utilizar para adentrar un poco en las motivaciones de los personajes, como la de Erik con Raven aquí. Alex va a avisarle a Charles del regreso de Erik justo cuando Hank logra ganarle en la carrera, mi excusa de porqué Alex justo tuvo que acercarse en ese preciso momento a arruinarle el día a Hank. Como Erik no aparece sumamente activo en el entrenamiento de los demás mutantes me deja espacio para mantenerlo junto a Abby._

_¿Cómo sienten a los personajes? ¿Son reconocibles? ¿Qué tal es Abby por el momento como personaje? ¿Se integra bien a la historia? En este capítulo no ha estado muy activa, mayormente ha sido guiada por otros. ¿Alguien ha visto Slow West? ¿Ya se puede ver? Me muero por ver a Michael actuando ahí, se le ve muy bien en las fotos xD_

_Review de "Guest" en el cap3: Nop, Abby no es la madre de Peter, él tiene al menos 16 años y aunque Abby lo tuviera ahorita no llegaría a tener más de 12 años para DoFP._


	5. Chap 5: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

Cuando terminó de alistarse salió de su habitación y avanzó hasta la puerta de al lado. Con un ligero movimiento de su dedo quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cama que tenía a una mujer dormida profundamente.

Erik observó a Abby dormir plácidamente, completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Le costaba creer que no se hubiera despertado con su presencia, ni con el sonido de sus pasos o la puerta al abrirse. Él no recordaba haber podido conciliar un sueño tan profundo en su vida, siempre estaba atento, incluso antes de que su familia fuera capturada vivían con miedo de qué ocurriría al día siguiente. Era evidente que ella había tenido una buena vida, tranquila y sin peligros.

Abby se movió un poco y con pereza abrió los ojos. Había dormido como no lo hacía en semanas, si bien no era su cama no podía quejarse, era mucho mejor que la que tenía en su cuarto alquilado. Sin embargo toda la sensación de tranquilidad se esfumó en un segundo cuando notó a Erik, vestido con ropa de deporte gris, de pie al lado de su cama.

―¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿Cómo entraste?―cuestionó exaltada y visiblemente molesta, aunque su segunda pregunta era fácil de responder.

―Te dije que comenzaríamos temprano.

―No mencionaste la hora ―replicó ella desviando la vista y jalando la cubrecama para taparse. Sí, la noche anterior en la cena le había indicado que comenzarían a entrenar en la mañana, pero no fijó una hora―. ¿Y no pudiste tocar la puerta? ―le recriminó, pero él se veía inmutable ante sus reclamos―. ¿Para eso usas tus poderes?

―De ser necesario ―admitió sonriendo un poco y provocando que ella se ruborizara ligeramente, ya lo había notado, cada vez que le sonreía generaba ese efecto―. Te espero abajo en veinte minutos ―agregó, avanzando para salir de la habitación al ver que ya estaba completamente despierta.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, Abby se recostó y tapó su rostro con la almohada, tratando de ganar fuerzas para ponerse de pie rápidamente, Erik regresaría cuando pasaran los veinte minutos si ella no estaba abajo y parecía que las puertas no eran un impedimento para él. Giró el rostro y observó la ropa de deporte que le habían entregado, Charles los tenía uniformados a todos como si se tratara de una escuela privada.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, las cosas no eran como las había imaginado, todos eran muy diferentes entre sí: en físico, personalidad y sobre todo poderes. Cuando Erik mostró sus habilidades la primera vez se sintió sumamente identificada, pero no podía decir que Charles le diera esa misma sensación, ni alguno de los otros muchachos. El metal y el agua eran cosas sumamente distintas, pero era el hecho de la manipulación de algo físico lo que la convenció por un momento que cuando él se refirió a los demás vería algo similar sólo que con otro elemento.

**. .**

Luego de reunirse, Erik la llevó a un espacio muy grande en la planta baja que parecía ser la cochera por el tipo de puerta, pero al parecer él ya se había encargado de sacar cualquier vehículo del lugar. Abby observó con atención unas cubetas con agua dispersas por la habitación y luego llevó una mirada curiosa hacia el hombre que la acompañaba.

―No siempre vas a tener a tu disposición grandes cantidades de agua, esto es un escenario más real e incluso puede que siga siendo demasiado favorable ―habló Erik, percibiendo lo que ella podía estar pensando.

―Podría sacar más agua de las tuberías, alguna vez lo he hecho ―señaló ella.

―¿Puedes? ―preguntó él reduciendo el espacio que había entre ambos―. No asumas que en un momento dado podrás hacer algo que normalmente no haces ―explicó al confirmar la sospecha que estuvo paseando en su mente desde que la llevó a la mansión: Abby no tenía idea de sus límites ni de qué era realmente capaz. Él sabía demasiado bien que por más que uno quisiera hacer algo en un momento determinado no necesariamente lo podía hacer, sin importar cuánto lo intente, ni cuánto lo desee.

―¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ―cuestionó girando en dirección a la cubeta más cercana―. ¿Mojarte?

―Puedes tratar ―replicó con un tono de superioridad―. Pero por lo que vi ayer, la velocidad que usaste con el agua en Montana no es lo natural en ti.

Ella le dedicó una mueca como respuesta, era verdad lo que decía. Normalmente le tomaba tiempo mover el agua y dependiendo de la cantidad transformarla a estado sólido. Lo que él vio en Montana fue uno de esos extraños momentos en que sin pensarlo superaba por mucho el control que normalmente demostraba.

―Empecemos ―anunció, alejándose unos pasos de ella―. Trata de atacarme ―indicó, él no iba a tomar un acercamiento indirecto e incluso lento como el de Charles.

Abby extendió su mano hacia la cubeta más cercana, pero cuando él dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección la cubeta se transformó en una esfera del tamaño de una pelota, encerrando el líquido. Ella le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, pero él no se inmutó, se mantuvo quieto, esperando que continuara. Dirigió la vista hacía Erik y se concentró en sus pálidos ojos azules, si quería llegar a hacer algo tendría que evitar usar la mirada sobre lo que pensaba manipular.

Una de las cubetas tembló ligeramente cuando el agua se elevó y avanzó en dirección a Erik. Casi al momento el mismo recipiente donde había estado reposando el líquido se movió a gran velocidad, se transformó en una placa de metal y se interpuesto en el camino, bloqueando el avance del agua.

Comenzando a fastidiarse, Abby levantó los brazos y varias de las cubetas quedaron vacías. El agua avanzó de varios puntos hacia Erik, pero él sólo movió las manos ligeramente para repetir el mismo proceso que bloqueó el intento anterior de ella. En esa ocasión Abby no se detuvo y el agua que había quedado regada por el suelo tomó velocidad en dirección hacia Erik. El hombre esquivó el chorro cuando se elevó contra él y con rapidez lo encerró dentro de una gran esfera compuesta por las cubetas que utilizó antes para bloquear el agua.

Visiblemente irritada por su incapacidad y la facilidad con que él inutilizaba sus intentos, tomó control del agua dentro de la esfera y presionó con fuerza en dirección de Erik, provocando que tuviera que esquivar la gran esfera de metal. Pero él también podía jugar a lo mismo y comenzaron a pelear por el control. Flotando en medio de ellos se encontraba la masa de agua dentro de la esfera, podía verse que se movía ligeramente por la presión que ambos mutantes realizaban.

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Erik cuando percibió que el agua controlada estaba rotando a gran velocidad en un intento por avanzar. En el momento exacto, con un pequeño e innecesario chasquido de sus los dedos, la esfera se abrió dejando que toda el agua saliera con mucha potencia contra la mujer.

De forma instintiva Abby tomó el control antes que llegara a tocarla y logró que avanzara nuevamente en dirección a Erik. Con rapidez él bloqueó el agua a centímetros de que lo alcanzara con ayuda del metal, logrando desviar el líquido. En lugar de tratar de contener nuevamente el agua, utilizó el material de las cubetas para que avanzara fuertemente contra Abby, obligándola a esquivar y rodar por el suelo.

Erik soltó una media sonrisa, no esperaba que lo esquivara, al menos parecía que ella estaba en buena forma y si lo pensaba bien tenía lógica. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a largas caminatas por la profesión que eligió y el haber crecido en un ambiente alejado de las ciudades. Además él sabía bien que caminar en la nieve no era cosa sencilla y menos si tenías que llevar tu equipo encima como suponía ella hacía.

Sin quejarse, Abby fijó la mirada en su objetivo y nuevamente dirigió el agua hacía él, pero el control de Erik era más veloz y el material de las cubetas volvió a dirigirse en su dirección, sólo que a medio camino se transformó en unas largas placas que la rodearon como si fueran sogas a la altura de los codos y rodillas, desconcentrándola e inmovilizándola en el aire.

―Parece que no pudiste mojarme ―habló de forma condescendiente, pero disfrutando lo frustrada que ella se veía.

Suavemente la depositó en el suelo y liberó. Iba a decirle algo, pero desde atrás un fuerte golpe provocado por el agua le obligó a colocar las manos al frente para no caer de cara al suelo.

―No dijiste que habíamos acabado ―comentó ella, con un aire de orgullo aunque sabía bien que había perdido.

Erik se puso de pie, la reacción de ella lo tomó por sorpresa, sacudió ligeramente sus manos mojadas y le sonrió.

Abby lo observó un instante y luego sintió como caía sobre ella un chorro de agua. Al elevar la mirada notó que la primera cubeta que transformó en esfera estaba sobre su cabeza con una apertura en la parte inferior.

―Ahora sí terminamos ―anunció Erik notando como ella se secaba momentos después―. ¿Puedes hacer eso con algo más que ropa? ―preguntó sumamente interesado―. Una planta quizás o una persona…

―¿Quieres que seque a Shaw? ―presumió ella ligeramente espantada ante la imagen mental. No, nunca había hecho eso con nada que estuviera vivo.

―De ser posible no, Shaw y yo tenemos una cuenta personal que saldar, pero en una eventualidad sería preferible eso a que escapara nuevamente.

―¿Nuevamente? ―repitió ella con curiosidad y se acercó a él para hacer el mismo proceso que con su ropa―. Me habían dicho que atacó la base que tenían en la CIA, pero ahí no estuviste. Incluso Moira mencionó que tú lo conocías como Klaus Schmidt.

―No necesitas cada detalle ―replicó con seriedad, de manera cortante al escuchar el nombre con el que conoció por años al hombre que arruinó su vida.

―Claro que sí ―expresó con molestia ante la respuesta―. Ni siquiera sé como se supone que se ve Shaw. Unos detalles o incluso las historias anexas servirían bien.

―No quieres saberlo ―aseguró él de forma fría, abandonando el lugar.

Abby lo observó retirarse. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío, Erik tenía una mirada muy intensa que podía hacerla sentirse como una adolecente tonta o dejarla sin palabras. El hombre le intrigaba, y aunque sonara ridículo por el corto tiempo que se conocían, se sentía muy atraída por él. No era sólo el físico, sino también su voz y la forma de moverse que emitía mucha seguridad, cuando hablaban sentía como si su presencia la llenara.

Trató de no pensarlo demasiado, en la cena de la noche anterior notó que el grupo se conocía por muy corto tiempo, pero habían generado lazos bastante fuertes para esos pocos días. Si no se lo hubieran dicho apostaría a que Charles y Erik llevaban años siendo amigos y que Hank llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en Raven. Quizás era la situación en la que estaban o por las que habían pasado en pocos días. A ella la "rescató" Erik y fue el primer mutante que conoció, esas podían ser razones para justificar esa atracción.

Decidió salir también, no tenía sentido quedarse sola en una cochera abandonada. Tenía preguntas y sabía que si Erik no hablaba, su conversador compañero seguramente sí estaría dispuesto a explicarle algunas cosas más.

**. .**

―¡Abby! ―exclamó Charles al verla subir las escaleras que daban al piso más alto―. Justo estaba por llamarte.

Ella observó al hombre que había estado buscando por la mansión con curiosidad, todos menos Moira estaban ahí, incluso Erik. Sean estaba siendo ataviado con un arnés que parecía tener unas pequeñas alas adheridas. Charles y Hank lo estaban ayudando mientras le explicaban algo sobre las ondas supersónicas que generaba. Cuando terminaron de asegurar las correas y verificar que todo estuviera correcto, lo llevaron a una ventana y el resto se acomodó en la de al lado. Una rápida explicación por parte del dueño de casa dejó ver que el objetivo era lograr que _Banshee_, como le gustaba llamarse al pelirrojo, se elevara por el cielo.

Un potente y extraño grito fue seguido de un fuerte golpe. Sean no logró elevarse ni un centímetro y gracias a la posición de sus manos durante el salto cayó de cara contra las plantas que decoraban el suelo.

Después de unos momentos, Hank bajó por la ventana haciendo gala de su agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana. Alex también se apresuró a descender, aunque él por los medios convencionales, seguido muy de cerca por Raven.

―Eso no fue como yo esperaba ―admitió Charles, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Erik.

―Me sorprendes, no parece preocuparte su seguridad ―replicó ligeramente incrédulo.

―Está bien, ni un solo hueso roto ―aseguró el telépata tocando su frente―. Ya me aseguré que nada le duela, lo único dañado es su ego ―agregó, posando la mirada sobre Abby―. ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes?

―Bien ―respondió Erik sin entrar en más detalles―. Es mejor que sigamos entrenándote ―añadió, posando la mirada sobre Abby.

Charles asintió y se retiró para unirse al resto en la labor de recuperar el cuerpo de _Banshee_.

―¿Buscabas a Charles no es así? ―cuestionó Erik con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Ella era como un libro abierto, sumamente fácil de leer―. ¿No aceptas negativas con facilidad? No necesitas saber más de Shaw, no lo vas a enfrentar sola.

―Insisto en que tienes una manía por controlar las cosas y parece que a las personas también ―replicó cruzándose de brazos.

―Sigamos, necesitamos que consigas más velocidad cuando controlas el agua ―dijo, ignorando por completo la conversación anterior, dándola por concluida para molestia de Abby.

**. .**

Charles le entregó una pastilla a Sean y éste se retiró de la cocina luego de tomarla con un vaso de agua. Moira observó al muchacho con preocupación, no se había roto nada, pero una caída desde un tercer piso tenía que dejar alguna secuela.

―No te preocupes ―intervino Charles al notarla, invitándole una taza de té―. Elegimos ese lugar justamente por las plantas que lo amortiguaron, unos días de descanso y sus músculos estarán como nuevos.

―Eso espero ―replicó ella aceptando la bebida, acompañando al dueño de casa a sentarse en la mesa cercana―. ¿Algún otro incidente mientras no estuve? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Todo está perfecto, Sean ha sido nuestro primer herido y no es de gravedad ―respondió con certeza y se quedó en silencio tras una ligera vibración de las ventanas―. Alex ha retomado su entrenamiento ―comentó sin preocupación, estaba seguro que el refugio nuclear no cedería ante el poder del joven.

En ese momento Raven ingresó a la cocina, llevaba un bonito vestido azul y parecía que acababa de terminar de arreglarse luego de su entrenamiento. Cruzó saludos con los dos adultos y sirvió un poco de té en un par de tazas antes de preguntar si sabían dónde estaba Hank. La respuesta era casi obvia, por lo que se dirigió al laboratorio.

Moira observó a la rubia abandonar la cocina y volvió a dirigir su atención en Charles:

―Sobre el tema que me pediste ―inició la conversación, endureciendo un poco la mirada―. No ha sido sencillo averiguar, pero ninguno de los agentes que se encontraban ahí ese día tenía antecedentes, ni relación conocida con algún grupo político o ideológico.

―¿Esa habitación era algo especial?

―No, era un cuarto de archivos y por lo mismo nadie estaba asignado a ese lugar ―explicó la mujer sin mayor ánimo. Cuando Charles le comentó lo que pensaba Erik y luego se confirmó con la llegada de Abby, se apresuró a tratar de seguir la pista, pero era un callejón sin salida, quien haya filtrado las coordenadas no dejó rastro.

―La paranoia de Erik resultó ser de mucha utilidad ―se aventuró a comentar, dejando entre ver una pequeña duda en su tono.

―Sólo en esta ocasión ―aseguró Moira tomándolo de la mano―. No había forma que supieras lo que iba a pasar o que habían personas infiltradas. Abby está a salvo y esto no volverá a ocurrir.

―Cuando detengamos a Shaw nos aseguraremos de eso ―asintió él sonriéndole, los mutantes dejarían el anonimato. La sola idea de que Erik tuviera razón era demasiado, siempre habría personas atacando minorías, pero no tenía que ser una regla―. Va a ser un camino largo y algunos no estarán preparados.

―Te tienen a ti ―intervino Moira, realmente creía que Charles podía ser la guía para que los mutantes se relacionaran abiertamente con los humanos.

―¡Cierto! ―exclamó luego de quedarse unos instantes sonriendo en silencio―. No nos toca cocinar hoy.

―¿Erik y Abby? ―asumió ella riendo un poco―. ¿Se llevan bien?

―Sí, Abby parece estar acostumbrada a ignorar el envoltorio y enfocarse en el contenido de lo que le dicen. Bastante útil con Erik, a veces no mide sus palabras ni la actitud con la que se presenta.

―No creo que sea sencillo ignorarlo ―comentó ella con una media sonrisa aunque sabía que Charles no se estaba refiriendo en absoluto al físico del mutante.

―En ese aspecto creo que cayó desde el inicio ―bromeó él. Había notado el interés de Abby en Erik desde que la trajo a la mansión―. ¿Es una historia familiar no lo crees?

―Desde el inicio es halagarte demasiado, Charles ―precisó Moira sin poder evitar dibujar una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. No, cuando lo conoció en el bar no le generó la mejor primera impresión, aunque tenía que aceptar que se enmendó con mucha velocidad, más al verlo en su faceta de mentor―. ¿Y al revés? ¿Crees que ella captó su atención desde el inicio? ―preguntó, aunque Abby era sólo una forma de desviar el trasfondo real.

―No, le faltó el gen MCR-1 para hacerlo ―respondió Charles con una sonrisa, tomando un mechón de cabello de la mujer, haciendo alusión a su primer encuentro con ella. Quizás había utilizado su rutina conocida, pero Moira no demoró en capturar su atención en un nivel muy superior al de otras féminas. Una parte de él le decía que era la indicada para tratar de avanzar en una relación, pero otra le recordaba la situación en la que se encontraban, ya tendrían tiempo para eso luego de capturar a Shaw y de impedir una guerra.

**. .**

Entrenar con Erik no era algo sencillo. El hombre no se desesperaba, no gritaba, ni se expresaba de forma demandante, pero su aura de superioridad y lamentablemente los resultados siempre favorables hacia él generaban mucha frustración en Abby. A pesar de eso no se quejaba, ni pedía para cambiar de actividad o incluso abandonar el entrenamiento, era terca y no pensaba darle el gusto de admitir que era mejor que ella usando sus poderes.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Erik anunció que debían parar, había sido un día cansado y aún tenían una labor más gracias al cronograma de Charles. Ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones para lavarse y luego dirigirse a la cocina y preparar la comida.

―Charles se va a llevar una gran desilusión ―habló Erik luego de observar por varios minutos como Abby no usaba sus poderes en absoluto.

―¿Y eso?

―Creo que pensaba que llenabas ollas o lavabas los platos con tus habilidades ―explicó en un tono ameno―. Me alegro que no sea así.

―Eso sería innecesario ―aclaró ella, cómoda por lo relajado que él se veía ahora que estaban en un ambiente más tranquilo―. El mundo está hecho para que funcione sin poderes, no hay necesidad de usarlos. Lo de la ropa comencé a hacer en el viaje de mi tesis para mantenerme seca cuando terminábamos las caminatas en el hielo.

―¿Debo suponer que no le extendías ayuda a tus compañeros de viaje?

―Claro que no, mientras no se los estuviera tragando el glaciar no pensaba mover un dedo por ellos ―replicó con mucha seguridad―. Me hicieron la vida imposible por años.

―¿No había otras mujeres? ―preguntó, iban a tener que estar un tiempo en la cocina, una charla no le vendría mal.

―Muy pocas. Al inicio habían algunas en otras carreras, pero la mayoría terminaron abandonando ―admitió ella con un poco de fastidio―. Normalmente no te dicen nada de frente, pero el ambiente es hostil ―explicó y él se mantuvo atento.

―¿Por qué no te fuiste?

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo quería estudiar y tenía todo el derecho ―contestó Abby de inmediato casi indignada ante la pregunta―. ¿Crees que debí de haberme ido?

―No ―respondió con firmeza, sirviéndose un vaso de agua para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos―. Que ellos sean una mayoría no los hace mejores que tú. Se podrán sentir amenazados por tu presencia, porque no eres lo que ellos esperaban, pero deberán comprender que estas ahí para quedarte y no permitirás que nadie te lo impida ―añadió y cuando terminó de beber se acercó hacia Abby para dejar el vaso vacío junto a ella en el fregadero, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual―. Evolución ―concluyó.

―Es complicado para una mujer estar en la universidad ―intervino ella desviando la mirada luego de escucharlo―. Te juzgan cada cosa que haces o dices, no creen que estés al nivel y siempre que consigues un logro, alguien suelta el comentario de que seguramente lo conseguiste porque el profesor tuvo pena u otras cosas peores―Erik la observó en silencio por unos momentos―. Y las mujeres tampoco son mejores ―agregó soltando un suspiro cansado al recordar los grupos feministas, captando mucho más la atención de él―. Es como una guerra o estás en un bando o estás del otro.

―No hay términos medios en un conflicto ―aseveró con mucha convicción y un tono que estremeció a Abby ligeramente.

El sonido de la tapa de la olla en la que estaban cocinando pasta hizo que dirigieran su atención nuevamente a la cocina. El constante burbujeo del agua botó el objeto y ensució los alrededores.

―Quizás ahora sí vayas a usar tus poderes ―soltó él, nuevamente con una actitud relajada al ver el pequeño desastre.

―¿Yo? ―replicó ella riendo un poco―. Quizás tú deberías levantar esa olla y sacarla del fuego.

La pasta no se dañó, aunque si alguno le gustaba comerla _al dente_ no iba a estar satisfecho. Abby comenzó a limpiar luego de que Erik tomara la cacerola, con un par de trapos para evitar quemarse, y se la llevara.

**. .**

Salió de su habitación, cerca de la media noche, con la intención de despejar un poco su mente y con suerte encontrar algo que le sirviera para conciliar el sueño; estaba ansioso, aún no había noticias de Shaw y comenzaba a desesperarse. Bajó las escaleras y notó la luz del estudio encendida. Charles se había dirigido a su habitación luego de la cena y a menos que también estuviera teniendo problemas para dormir no pensaba que otra persona estuviera ahí a esas horas.

Observó el interior del estudio y notó a Abby parada frente a una de las estanterías pasando los dedos por los libros como si buscara un título especial. Ingresó sin decir palabra y se acercó, nunca se consideró una persona especialmente sigilosa, por lo que consideraba que la mujer vivía demasiado distraída de su entorno.

―¡Dios! ―exclamó Abby al girarse para dirigirse a otra estantería y darse de cara con Erik―. ¿Quieres matarme del susto? ―soltó, apoyando la espalda contra los libros. Él no respondió, pero su rostro dejaba ver que la situación parecía entretenerle―. ¿Acostumbras hacer esto?

―No, no suelo quedarme mucho en un lugar como para cruzarme con la misma persona constantemente y normalmente la gente está mucho más atenta con su entorno.

―Estoy en una casa, no tengo razón para estar atenta.

―Siempre debes de estarlo, sobre todo ahora que el mundo se enterará que existimos, nos buscarán ―aconsejó mirándola fijamente. Ella sería una presa fácil en un mundo hostil, ajena a la idea de que el resto podía querer dañarla sin necesidad de haber hecho nada malo―. Es difícil tener suerte más de una vez ―agregó extendiendo su mano hasta tocar ligeramente el cabello de ella. No llevaba mucho tiempo consciente de lo que era, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía de hacer todo lo posible para proteger a los suyos, ahora sí tenía el poder para hacerlo. Charles fue el primer mutante que conoció, pero Abby también tenía un lugar especial, era la primera que él encontraba por su cuenta y que había aceptado seguirlo.

Abby se quedó quieta, segura de que en esa ocasión no sólo sus mejillas estaban rojas. Sentía el toque suave en su cabello y la mirada penetrante sobre sus ojos. Un momento pensó en besarlo, pero su cerebro le hizo entrar en razón, lo conocía un par de días y la verdad era que sabía poco o nada de él.

―¿Viniste a buscar algo para leer? ―preguntó Abby, tratando de relajarse un poco.

―No, vi la luz y decidí investigar ―respondió alejándose unos centímetros―. ¿Qué estabas buscando?

―La tesis de Charles ―contestó sonriendo un poco―. Habló un poco de ella y me entró curiosidad, pero no la veo por ningún lado.

―Deberías pedírsela a él o quizás a Raven ―aconsejó antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta.

―¿Y tú por qué estabas deambulando? ―preguntó ella acelerando un poco el paso para no quedarse atrás. Ya llevaba buscando el libro un buen rato sin éxito, posiblemente lo mejor era que siguiera su sugerencia.

―No podía dormir ―respondió directamente, subiendo la escalera junto con ella hasta sentir una puerta cerrarse y notar a Charles en el corredor, alejándose de la habitación que estaba seguro era de Moira.

―¡Erik, Abby! Qué sorpresa verlos por acá a estas horas ―saludó Charles, ligeramente desconcertado, pero tomando el control de inmediato―. Parece que nadie puede conciliar el sueño esta noche, me alegro que se hagan compañía ―agregó, pasando junto a ellos para dirigirse a su alcoba que se encontraba más alejada.

―¿Ese no es el cuarto de Moira? ―preguntó Abby cuando Charles estaba lejos.

―Lo es ―asintió Erik sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo. Moira era una mujer agradable, pero era humana. El pensamiento hizo que desviara los ojos hacia su acompañante, ella era como él. La idea de tener una pareja sólo la sintió por un muy corto periodo cuando estaba viajando, pero la abandonó totalmente, su necesidad por encontrar a Shaw sencillamente no dejaba espacio para más, pero quizás dentro de poco eso cambiaría―. Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana seguiremos entrenando ―anunció él, viendo como la mujer se retiraba a su habitación dándole una mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__No pienso poner todas las escenas de entrenamiento. Algunas las obviaré y otras sólo las mencionaré, pero como Erik hizo aparición, y me servía para conectar un poco unas ideas, el primer intento de vuelo de Banshee ganó su espacio. Un poco de Moira y Charles para que no se olvide el tema con el que inicié la historia, además de darles un poquito más de espacio juntos._

_Armar una relación amorosa para Erik es un lio dado el contexto de la película y los tiempos tan cortos para hacerlo. Por un momento pensé que quizás se hubieran conocido antes, pero este Erik se la ha pasado cazando a Shaw y aunque no dudo que haya tenido temporadas estables el tener que trabajar a fondo una idea como esa se me hacía demasiado complicada. Por otro lado, luego de matar a Shaw su lado de Magneto toma demasiado protagonismo y hacer una relación de cero desde ahí igual sería complicado, su mente está nuevamente enfocada. Tenía que ser en First Class… en su periodo más abierto de su etapa adulta._

_Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos sean dudas, aclaraciones, curiosidades y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme._


	6. Chap 6: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 06**

* * *

Charles avanzó en dirección al estudio, había quedado con su amigo en reunirse para conversar luego del almuerzo. Con todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a sus "estudiantes" y los minutos que trataba de ganar en compañía de Moira, había dejado de lado a Erik. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él y también ayudarlo, el que sus habilidades estuvieran más desarrolladas que las del resto no significaba que hubiera alcanzado su límite.

Como preveía, Erik se encontraba en uno de los sillones con un trago en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado y un libro en sus manos. Cuando lo sintió llegar elevó la mirada y lo observó con curiosidad.

―No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar estos días ―dijo Charles, sentándose frente a Erik, la noche anterior sólo cruzó un par de palabras cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación de Moira.

―Es mejor invertir el tiempo de forma más eficiente ―respondió Erik antes de dejar el libro a un lado―. A menos que haya algo importante de que hablar.

―Moira aún no encuentra nada relacionado a los hombres que fueron por Abby.

―Y no creo que lo encuentre. No deben de ser un grupo grande, pero están entrenados para no hablar.

Charles no quiso siquiera preguntar cómo podía asegurar eso.

―¿Es seguro que Moira siga aquí? ―cuestionó Erik luego de quedarse unos momentos en silencio y ante la aparente confusión de su amigo continuó―. Es una agente de la CIA que por el momento está moviéndose sin órdenes. Su presencia nos puede volver vulnerables cuando seamos considerados no necesarios.

―Moira no es un peligro para nosotros ―aseveró Charles al ver la dirección de la conversación.

―No deberías dejar que tu corazón nuble tu criterio ―aconsejó Erik. Inicialmente pensó que era un capricho, pero la verdad era que Charles parecía sincero y peor aún serio en sus intenciones con Moira. El por qué no había hecho un avance formal era lo que aún no comprendía, a diferencia de él su enemistad con Shaw no era un asunto personal que justificara trancar otros aspectos de su vida.

Charles se quedó en silencio un momento con la mirada fija sobre Erik y luego dejó escapar una media sonrisa mientras procedía a servirse un vaso del mismo licor que bebía su amigo. Si alguno de los dos estaba dejando que su corazón nublara su cerebro en definitiva no era él. Quizás a primera vista Erik se mostrara como un hombre calculador y dirigido por la lógica en sus acciones siempre planificadas, pero la verdad era que su motor estaba cargado por emociones, emociones muy fuertes que sintió cuando tocó su mente por unos instantes el día que lo conoció.

―No creo que lleguemos a nada con esto ―comentó tratando de relajar la tensión que se había formado en el estudio y tomó un sorbo del trago que se había servido antes de continuar―. ¿Quieres jugar? ―preguntó, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza en dirección al ajedrez que descansaba en una esquina.

―No usarás tus poderes supongo, el juego perdería su encanto ―replicó Erik con una sonrisa.

. .

El juego con Charles se alargó más de lo que esperaba y aunque confiaba en su amigo hubo momentos en que realmente quería pensar que el telépata estaba haciendo trampa y no que realmente había encontrado un oponente digno. La planificación a largo plazo era uno de sus talentos, así como el adaptarse a los cambios, pero Charles le había demostrado que era igual de bueno que él. Los estilos de ambos diferían, él se concentraba en el ataque y Charles en la defensa, pero eso no fue lo que inclinó la balanza a favor de su oponente en esa ocasión. Eventualmente debía de haber un ganador y a diferencia de la partida anterior que jugaron, no le tocó ganar.

Estaba listo para irse a descansar, el juego con Charles le sirvió para relajarse por más extraño que fuera tras el tiempo gastado en pensar estrategias y verterlas en el tablero. Una amena risa hizo que se detuviera antes de subir la escalera hacia el segundo piso. Se desvió un par de pasos y notó a Abby hablando por teléfono, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

―Yo estoy bien ―aseguró ella―. Aunque ya no estoy en Montana ―continuó, dirigiendo la mirada al techo como si estuviera pensando sus próximas palabras―. Surgió una oportunidad para hacer algo y estoy en Nueva York ―prosiguió y cerró los ojos de golpe, como respuesta a lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del auricular―. Sí, lo sé ―dijo y esperó en silencio, escuchando―. No puedo hablar mucho ahora, pero ya les contaré, no se preocupen estoy bien. ¡La escuché! ―se quejó fuertemente―. No estoy trabajando en un restaurante de Nueva York ―agregó con una mueca de fastidio que se borró rápidamente―. Sí, voy a ir para Acción de Gracias, falta un poco más de un mes, no hay problema ―aseguró sonriendo―. Yo también los quiero.

Abby colgó el teléfono del pasillo y notó a Erik observándola.

―Debí haber llamado a casa cuando llegué, pero no sabía qué decirles ―comentó ella sonriéndole―. Por suerte no me llamaron estos días, si se enteraban que había desaparecido sin decir nada iban a morirse.

―¿Piensas regresar? ―preguntó él.

―¿Regresar? ―repitió extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta a qué se refería él―. Para Acción de Gracias, siempre lo he pasado en casa, creo que este año viene la familia de mi mamá también ―Erik mantuvo la mirada sobre ella, escuchándola hablar―. ¿Tienes familia aquí? ―preguntó, había visto su pasaporte y sabía que era alemán.

La pregunta provocó una pequeña risa en él y sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, si abría la boca saldría más información de la que estaba dispuesto a dar. Ella frunció las cejas sin comprender y se quedó esperando a que le dijera algo, pero cuando el silencio comenzó a extenderse, volvió a hablar.

―Si Charles no te secuestra puedes venir conmigo, aunque no sé si aguantes estar con tanta gente ―ofreció ella volviendo a sonreírle. A pesar que por momentos Erik podía ser una compañía complicada, la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado con él se sentía bastante cómoda e incluso entretenida. Luego de un par de conversaciones se dio cuenta que podía hablar sin tener que estar atenta a rebatir algún comentario criticando sus decisiones y eso la hacía bastante feliz.

La invitación lo tomó por sorpresa, pero lo que realmente le hizo pensar, fue lo natural que era para Abby confiar en que todo iba a estar bien a futuro. Un mes podía no parecer mucho tiempo, pero para su óptica, en treinta días podían cambiar muchas cosas. Ella insistía en que estaba consciente de que enfrentarse a Shaw podía ser peligroso, pero nuevamente se encontraba dudando de que realmente lo comprendiera y mucho menos que imaginara lo que podía ocurrirle a la gente como ellos cuando su presencia se tornara conocimiento general.

―Veo que encontraste lo que buscabas ―soltó él, cambiando de tema, al notar el libro que tenía junto al teléfono: la famosa tesis de Charles.

―Sí, Raven me lo prestó y me recomendó que si no me servía también tenían unas buenas pastillas para dormir ―respondió riendo un poco―. Lo he revisado un poco y exagera, no es tan aburrida.

―¿Y qué te parece? ―cuestionó Erik con interés. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de leerla, pero Charles se la había expuesto con muchos detalles en su vuelo a Rusia.

―Interesante, aunque discrepo un poco ―respondió, provocando mucha curiosidad en el otro mutante―. ¡No vayas a decirle a Charles! ―se apresuró a decir casi implorando―. No la he acabado de leer, puede que haya tocado el tema y aunque no sea así lo último que quiero es meterme con alguien y su tesis.

―¿Y me puedes decir qué es con lo que no estás de acuerdo? ―indagó él con una sonrisa en el rostro, la verdad era que luego decidiría si comentárselo o no a Charles.

―La parte en la que señala que la especie más evolucionada lleva a la otra a su extinción.

La respuesta colocó una expresión seria en el rostro de Erik. Esa era una de las partes que más sentido había encontrado entre todas las explicaciones y conceptos que Charles vertió en sus tesis doctoral.

―No tengo idea cómo haya ocurrido con los neandertales, pero en nuestro caso es muy distinto, nosotros y los humanos que no son mutantes no estamos separados por miles de generaciones― explicó Abby al ver que él parecía estar esperando una razón para lo que había dicho―. En general sería ridículo pensar que la mayoría dañaría a sus hijos por ser mutantes o que los mutantes lo harían con sus padres por ser humanos normales.

―¿No crees que nos temerían? ―cuestionó Erik mirándola fijamente y tratando de mantenerse en calma al escuchar un concepto tan idealista que ni el mismo Charles vertió en su escrito. Quizás una persona a nivel individual podría razonar así, pero como grupo la humanidad le había demostrado que no tomaban el camino más virtuoso.

―Posiblemente sí, pero cuando la gente empiece a tener hijos mutantes los que no los tengan aún no van a arriesgarse a promover algo que pueda dañar a su propia descendencia a futuro ―explicó, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada con la forma en que la miraba, pero aún así no se detuvo―. ¿Tú eres hijo de mutantes?

―No ―aceptó Erik, suavizando la mirada, era cierto que él no hubiera dañado a sus padres y aunque no podía imaginar su reacción al revelarse sus poderes, sabía que lo habían amado.

―Además nada garantiza que dos mutantes vayan a tener hijos mutantes ―continuó ella al notar que la seguía escuchando aunque parecía no tener la misma opinión.

―Seguramente Charles podría explicarnos mejor qué tan factible es que eso ocurra ―intervino él, notando con humor como Abby se tensaba al escuchar el nombre del autor de la tesis con la que no estaba de acuerdo―. Según Charles aún somos una minoría, no creo que muchos mutantes se hayan juntado y tenido descendencia como para comprobarlo, aunque eso seguramente cambiará ―agregó, mirándola fijamente y notando que ella parecía haber captado ligeramente el mensaje entre líneas. La idea estaba rondando su cabeza y con la sensación de que los días de Shaw estaban contados, veía la posibilidad de encontrar alguien con quien compartir su vida como algo posible. Pero había un requerimiento que su mente le estaba exigiendo desde que se enteró que no era único: él no se juntaría con humanos, el futuro era de los mutantes y actuaría conforme a eso.

―¿Erik? ―llamó Abby al notar que aunque los ojos de él estaban sobre ella parecía que ya no la estaba mirando. No tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, durante su periodo universitario la mayoría habían sido bastante desagradables, pero por un momento pensó que Erik dejó entre dicho que algo podía haber entre ellos.

**. .**

Desde el corredor que llevaba a la cocina, Charles se mantuvo observando la escena. Le sorprendió un poco ver que Erik era capaz de interesarse en otra persona de esa manera, estaba casi seguro de que su obsesión con el hombre que arruinó su vida le impediría ver hacia el futuro. Pero al final Erik era una persona dirigida por sus emociones y estas no eran algo que uno pudiera controlar o planificar.

―No deberías de estar espiándolos ―murmuró Moira. Ella lo había estado esperando en la cocina para conversar, pero Charles se quedó a unos pasos de distancia luego de darle una sonrisa y retroceder para poder husmear por la esquina.

―¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?

―La escuché hablando y tu interés implica que no está sola ―respondió en voz baja―. Normalmente está con Erik.

―Me sorprende un poco ―admitió él cuando vio que las personas que captaron su atención estaban retirándose―. Con lo crítico que es Erik no esperaba algo más que interés por amistad o por sus poderes ―expresó pensativo. Era claro que estaba interesado en las habilidades de ella, pero también se notaba que disfrutaba su compañía.

―¿Crees que debería de estar más enfocado? ―cuestionó ella esperando que le dijera que no, Erik ya había demostrado que cuando se trataba de Shaw el resto pasaba a un plano secundario. Había decidido que por el bien de todos debía de olvidar el incidente en Rusia.

―No ―replicó de inmediato―. Sólo que es curioso ―añadió, recordando que Erik parecía no querer a Moira cerca a pesar que estaba seguro de que era consciente de lo mucho que a él le importaba―. Entonces… ―habló, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, decidido a aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

**. .**

Elevó con facilidad el agua frente a ella y no pudo contener una gran sonrisa. El entrenamiento con Erik estaba dando frutos, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta que mientras más tranquila estuviera era menor el esfuerzo que debía de hacer para mover grandes cantidades de agua. La agresividad que Erik le pedía y que ella realmente no lograba alcanzar servía para abrir la puerta al siguiente nivel, pero el verdadero control lo obtenía cuando se enfocaba por completo en su elemento. No necesitaba movimientos toscos y bruscos cargados con fuerza, el agua reaccionaba con un pequeño impulso cuando realmente estaba concentrada en ello.

Continuó experimentando un poco, dejando que su imaginación guiara sus manos. Desde que había llegado era el primer día que Erik había decidido dejarla entrenando sola para atender a un nuevo intento de vuelo por parte de Sean. Abby no tenía idea qué tenía en mente Charles, pero lo que fuera a tratar no pensaban hacerlo en la mansión por lo que ella decidió dirigirse al lago en el que demostró sus poderes el día que llegó.

Un grito extraño captó su atención y al elevar la mirada hacia el cielo notó el cuerpo del pelirrojo deslizándose por los aires. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de creer que de verdad el muchacho estaba volando, pero sus ojos y oídos no la engañaban. Cada vez que perdía altura, gritaba y volvía a elevarse por los cielos.

Los minutos pasaron y se percató que tras una ruta de vuelo confusa, Sean estaba dirigiéndose directamente contra el lago. Abby retrocedió un poco y comprendió que el joven no tenía idea de cómo aterrizar.

El impacto fue fuerte, pero Abby se las arregló para quedar seca y acercarse a la orilla en busca de Sean. El pelirrojo no llegó a emerger del agua inmediatamente y miles de posibilidades pasaron por la mente de ella: Podía estar muerto, con el cuello roto por el impacto al haber entrado mal al agua e incapaz de moverse, quizás estaba inconsciente y precipitándose al fondo mientras ella decidía qué hacer. Sin embargo todos sus temores se disiparon al escuchar el chapoteo en el agua, Sean había emergido y aunque parecía desorientado se estaba moviendo sin problemas.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó cuando lo ayudó a salir del agua, jalándolo al generar una ola.

―¡Volé! ―anunció sonriendo con entusiasmo, aunque incapaz de enfocar la mirada.

―Sí, lo vi ―asintió ella, arrodillándose a su lado para sujetarlo. Desvió la mirada, buscando qué podía hacer, Sean se veía estable, pero seguramente iba a necesitar ayuda para llevarlo a la mansión.

Un par de minutos pasaron y vio como Hank se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido varios metros atrás por Charles y Erik. El científico se apresuró a revisar a su amigo, buscando algún hueso roto o miembro faltante, pero tras asegurarse de que estaba completo no pudo evitar sonreír.

―¡Volaste! ―exclamó Hank emocionado recibiendo como respuesta una risa.

―¿No pensaron que iba a volar o no pensaron que necesitaba aterrizar? ―cuestionó Abby cuando Charles llegó a su costado.

―Claro que pensé que volaría, sino no lo hubiera llevado a la antena ―replicó el telépata de inmediato, ante el espanto de la mujer que no tenía idea hasta ese momento cuál fue el punto de partida de Sean.

―¡Me empujaste! ―recriminó el pelirrojo al momento que Hank lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se encontró cara a cara con Erik.

―A veces uno necesita un empujón ―replicó el aludido con una expresión de satisfacción.

―Vamos a avisarle al resto ―intervino Charles luego de permitirse una pequeña risa al cruzar miradas con Erik―, aunque aún tenemos que trabajar en el aterrizaje.

Con el vuelo de _Banshee_, Hank había logrado sumar otro triunfo gracias a sus inventos. En la mañana Alex había conseguido controlar por primera vez la energía que su cuerpo emanada gracias al panel fabricado también por el joven científico. Llevaban una semana entrenando y los resultados eran sumamente positivos, el ambiente de libertad que tenían en la mansión les permitía explorar sus habilidades sin temor, permitiendo grandes progresos.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__Abby ha tenido una buena vida familiar y sigue teniéndola, por lo que el choque de ideas con Erik es inevitable. Ha tenido su buena dosis de rechazo por decidir salirse del camino usual para una mujer, pero como ya dije antes, nadie ha intentado matarla por ello, así que ve el mundo de manera distinta. _

_Por otro lado, a veces pienso si quizás Abby termine asustando a Erik xD Para ella fue una inocente invitación a una celebración, pero él viene de un mundo tan oscuro y trágico que quizás no pueda llevarle el ritmo en cuestiones comunes. Mi Erik nació en 1932 y el partido Nazi tomó el poder en 1933 así que le tocó ver la cara fea de la gente desde que tiene memoria, las cenas familiares sin preocupaciones no forman parte de su experiencia de vida._

_El vuelo de Banshee se concretó, pero decidí mostrar el aterrizaje para variar un poco y no poner la misma escena. Alex también consiguió controlar su energía para este punto y cuando Abby llegó fue el momento en que Hank le ganó en carrera a Charles, así que han cumplido con sus entrenamientos. De Raven no se muestra mucho entrenando, excepto su cruce con Erik que también lo coloqué._

_Como siempre, espero poder leer sus comentarios, no muerdo :P y mi mente está formando ideas de cosas que puedo poner del universo de Marvel como para darle un toque especial, aunque no pienso hacer un crossover, así que también estoy abierta a sugerencias. Y ya vi Slow West… Fassbender es perfecto en cada actuación que hace :D_

_Review de "Andrea" en el cap5: Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando me planteé escribir fue anotar las escenas que habían y ver como intercalar lo que yo tenía pensado para poder usarlas para ubicar al lector dentro de la peli, pero sin transcribirlo todo._


	7. Chap 7: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 07**

* * *

No le tomó más de un instante percatarse que Abby no pensaba acompañarlo como todas las mañanas para una sesión de entrenamiento. La mujer se acercó a Charles cuando acabaron de desayunar, momentos después el telépata caminó hasta uno de los muebles cercanos a la puerta de entrada y extrajo unas llaves para entregárselas. Ambos cruzaron palabras por unos instantes y ella buscó un papel para hacer unas anotaciones mientras Charles le entregaba algo de dinero.

Cuando Abby subió al segundo piso, en dirección a su habitación, él aprovechó para averiguar qué estaba planeando. Llamó a Charles cuando éste se dirigía a la sala a leer el periódico.

―¿A dónde planea ir Abby? ―preguntó directamente, no podía imaginar lo que ella planeaba hacer, pero sabía que él no formaba parte de sus actividades para esa mañana.

―Me pidió que le prestara mi auto, quería ir a comprar algo y no hay ninguna tienda cercana ―explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su amigo indagando―. Además aproveché para pedirle que comprara algunas cosas para la casa ya que pensaba salir, normalmente lo hace Moira para dejar que nosotros entrenemos sin distraernos.

No dejó que Charles se expandiera más, no le interesaba saber las actividades de Moira en el día a día, ni cómo que Abby decidiera salir provocaba cambios en la rutina. Aun así, le molestaba que no le hubiera avisado a él. No es que quisiera que le pidiera permiso, pero la mayor parte del día lo ocupaba con ella, ayudándola con sus habilidades y consideraba que al menos merecía ser informado. Entró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, si Abby planeaba salir él también podía aprovechar para cambiar de ambiente y luego de tantas horas conversando con ella algo de curiosidad tenía en averiguar qué cosa planeaba hacer.

No transcurrieron más de un par de minutos cuando sintió que ella salía de su habitación. Sin prisa la imitó, cerró su puerta detrás de él y avanzó con tranquilidad hacia el garaje, sólo le llevaba un minuto de ventaja. Notó que recién entraba al automóvil, lo más probable era que hubiera probado la llave que le dio Charles en alguno de los otros vehículos. Se acercó al _Austin Healey_ de color rojo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego sentarse al lado de Abby sin decir palabra.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella sumamente extrañada luego de parpadear un par de veces―. Voy a salir…

―Lo sé, Charles me lo comentó, aunque hubiera sido un detalle agradable que tú me lo dijeras.

―Recién lo pensé en la mañana ―replicó haciendo una mueca de fastidio y encendiendo el vehículo―. ¿Planeas bajarte o vas a venir conmigo? ―Erik la observó en silencio y cerró la puerta como respuesta―. Charles me encargó hacer unas compras, voy a demorarme, deberías quedarte ―agregó, pero no consiguió un cambio en su acompañante por lo que se resignó a seguir con su plan del día.

Abby desviaba la mirada de tanto en tanto en dirección a Erik. No tenía idea por qué estaba acompañándola, lo único que se le ocurría era que como no le avisó pensaba fastidiarle el día y lo estaba consiguiendo. No le incomodaba su compañía en sí misma, pero el que estuviera en completo silencio con la mirada al frente solo conseguía alterarla.

―¿Vas a comprar algo? ―preguntó ella cuando no pudo aguantar más―. Charles me dio una lista, pero quizás quieras otra cosa, hoy nos toca cocinar, supongo que podemos cambiar el menú si queremos. Podríamos probar alguna receta que sepas, nunca he probado comida alemana.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que sé alguna? ―replicó tras unos segundos de silencio.

―Eres Alemán, supongo que debes de tener algún plato que te recuerde a casa.

Erik la observó con detenimiento, sabía que no era posible que ella pudiera imaginar cómo había sido su vida, pero estaba seguro que por su edad y nacionalidad debía de intuir al menos que había tenido que sobrevivir a la Segunda Guerra. Claro, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que su familia no se hubiese quedado, pero estaba seguro de que Abby pensaba que él era alemán y no sólo hijo de alemanes inmigrantes.

Su tiempo en Alemania fue corto, tuvo la desgracia de nacer un año antes de que el partido Nazi tomara el control y aunque las persecuciones no se dieron desde el inicio, la discriminación hacia los judíos se sintió varios años antes de que se declarara la guerra. Recordaba que su madre siempre trató de protegerlo de todo, de crear un mundo aislado de los horrores, pero la ilusión no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Su padre perdió el negocio en la noche de los cristales rotos y se vieron obligados a huir hacia Polonia tras años de negativas de abandonar el país: ellos eran alemanes, pero finalmente eso no importó.

Recordaba muy vagamente los sabores de su infancia, si pensaba en comida lo primero que venía a su mente eran las raciones desagradables del gueto en Varsovia o los escasos alimentos que su familia consiguió en los periodos en que trataban de escapar de la persecución. En el campo de concentración Shaw se encargó de mantenerlo medianamente alimentado, no le servía tenerlo desnutrido, pero era comida desabrida.

―¿No tienen un pie de manzana? ―preguntó Abby al notarlo pensativo, recordando el primer contacto que tuvo con él.

―_Apfelstrudel _―corrigió él luego de dejar escapar un bufido―. Y no es lo mismo.

―Es pastel de manzanas, da igual la presentación ―replicó Abby al recuperarse de la impresión de escucharlo hablar Alemán por primera vez, había sido una sola palabra y era ridículo, pero eso lo hacía incluso más atractivo―. ¿Acaso le ponen otra cosa aparte de manzana?

―Es un plato tradicional Austriaco y Alemán, lo que me diste en el restaurante era una versión libre.

―¡Era rico! La señora que lo hizo tiene como ochenta años, lo que sea que cocine ya se puede considerar como plato tradicional.

Erik sólo se encogió de hombros y notó que comenzaban a entrar a la ciudad de White Plains que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la mansión de Charles. Luego de la Segunda Guerra la economía recibió un fuerte impulso y los múltiples edificios en construcción eran una muestra de ello, además de la variedad de tiendas que se veían en las calles. Por un momento pensó que Abby estaba perdida ya que dieron un par de vueltas en círculo antes de lograr llegar a su destino; un gran estacionamiento en el límite de la ciudad.

―No me encantan estos lugares, pero son prácticos ―comentó ella al apagar el vehículo y observar el lugar a través del parabrisas. Pudo haberse dirigido a un pueblo más cercano, pero no conocía mucho los alrededores y prefería un lugar que seguramente estaba bien abastecido para hacer sus compras.

Los mercados y pequeñas tiendas habían comenzado a desaparecer para dejar paso a los grandes supermercados. La variedad de los productos que ofrecían era inmensa y todo dentro de una misma tienda, no había necesidad de ir de local en local, todo se podía conseguir con una sola transacción.

Erik no opinó, la verdad era que había entrado muy pocas veces a un supermercado, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, él se movía mucho y usualmente iba a restaurantes o compraba cantidades de comida que podía conseguir sin problema con un comerciante menor. Recordaba que el mayor tiempo en que puso pie en un supermercado fue cuando unos años antes, en Suiza, persiguió a un hombre que tuvo contacto con Shaw por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la entrada Abby tomó un carrito de compras y sacó la lista que escribió en la casa de Charles.

―¿Seguro que no quieres comprar nada especial? ―insistió ella y cuando él negó comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó mientras la acompañaba y veía como iba llenando el carrito―. Sabes cocinar, seguramente debes de poder ignorar la lista de Charles.

―Claro que sé cocinar, debo de haber tenido mil horas extras de economía doméstica en la escuela ―respondió mientras escogía unos tomates―. Pero no se me ocurre nada en especial, la verdad lo que me gusta hacer son postres y decorarlos, pero eso consume tiempo.

Erik se extrañó, asumía que de haber llevado clases adicionales Abby hubiera elegido algo más cercano a las ciencias. Pero no pudo preguntar, la mujer dio un pequeño brinco y aceleró el paso alejándose de los pasillos de alimentos hasta llegar a la sección donde vendían revistas.

―¿Ves tarjetas de cumpleaños? ―le preguntó ella, paseando la vista por el lugar.

―¿Eso viniste a comprar? ―cuestionó él, señalando hacia un costado donde se encontraban.

―Sí ―respondió sonriendo hasta llegar frente al lugar donde las exponían―. ¿Pensaste que iba a comprar un recipiente portátil para llevar agua o algo de eso? ―cuestionó riendo un poco aunque con la mirada en las tarjetas―. Va a ser cumpleaños de mi tío, no creo que lo vea este año y quiero que la tarjeta llegue a tiempo.

No era nada de lo que Erik había pensado que podía estar buscando, pero tampoco le pareció extraño, sabía que ella tenía una buena relación con su familia. Abby se tomó su tiempo antes de escoger una tarjeta y luego continuaron con el resto de la lista de compras.

―Hay que buscar una mesa, quiero mandar la tarjeta ahora ―pidió ella luego de que pagaran.

―También quieres tomar un café seguramente ―comentó Erik tomando una de las bolsas ya que ella tenía una mano ocupada con la tarjeta.

―No me quejaría y con eso tendría una mesa para escribir ―asintió, aunque sabía que él no lo había dicho en serio―. Creo que vi una fuente de soda antes de entrar al estacionamiento, podríamos ir un rato ahí, escribo la tarjeta, la enviamos y regresamos donde Charles para que puedas seguir tratando de lanzarme cubetas de agua.

Erik aceptó, mientras más rápido acabara podrían retomar sus actividades usuales. No le gustaba que ella se distrajera del entrenamiento y mucho menos disfrutaba verse distraído, porque la verdad era que no le estaba costando mucho perder su objetivo cuando estaba en compañía de Abby.

Entraron a la fuente de soda que ella había visto sin detenerse en el auto para dejar las compras. Una esquina del lugar estaba llena de adolescentes ruidosos disfrutando su fin de semana y las sillas de la barra tenían algunos hombres de diversas edades leyendo el periódico o tomando un café de media mañana. Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina contraria a los jóvenes y esperaron a que los atendieran, si iban a usar el local tenían que pedir algo.

―¿Te trae recuerdos? ―preguntó él luego de que la mesera les dejara las dos tazas de café que ordenaron.

―Sólo fue un mes ―replicó ella de inmediato, escribiendo la tarjeta para su tío―. Ya pensaba irme y dejar ese horrible trabajo cuando tú llegaste.

―Pero antes también lo tuviste ―continuó, sonriéndole.

―Mi familia me ayudaba a pagar los costos de la universidad, pero tampoco iba a pedirles que me mantuvieran por completo ―explicó antes de soltar un suspiro―. Y al final estudié para acabar sin trabajo… Seguro que la mitad de los que se graduaron conmigo ya están trabajando en donde querían.

Erik la observó por unos momentos en silencio. Hasta que la conoció nunca se sentó a pensar cómo era la vida de una mujer en una universidad estudiando algo relacionado a las ciencias. Aunque no lo decía, le parecía sumamente interesante y destacable que haya terminado la carrera e incluso se animara a hacer una tesis viajando en compañía de gente que no la quería cerca, a un país que no conocía, con una lengua que no manejaba.

La conoció en un punto bajo, con las puertas cerradas luego de la ilusión de haber logrado triunfar, pero aun así su estado de ánimo no era en absoluto el de alguien que estuviera por los suelos. Abby era resistente, eso se lo tenía que conceder e incluso lo notaba cuando usaba sus poderes contra ella, quizás físicamente no destacaba demasiado, pero mentalmente podía manejar la frustración bastante bien aunque se fastidiaba con relativa facilidad. Pero le costaba imaginarla como una sobreviviente en un ambiente hostil del tipo que él tuvo que vivir, era demasiado inocente y veía el mundo a través de un cristal brillante a pesar de la discriminación que recibió y seguramente seguiría recibiendo si trataba de buscar trabajo en lo que estudió. Esa idea le causaba malestar, ya que mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía que los mutantes seguirían la misma suerte que su gente durante la Segunda Guerra.

―¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó Abby, captando su atención―. Hay veces que parece que estuvieras muy lejos.

―Nada en especial ―respondió posando la mirada directamente sobre ella―. Mencionaste que habías llevado economía doméstica, no imaginaba que esa sería tu primera opción como crédito extra para después de clases.

―Y en el verano ―agregó con fastidio―. No lo escogí yo. Cuando se enteraron en el colegio que pensaba estudiar geología casi les da un ataque, creo que pensaban que hacerme llevar horas y horas de cocina y tejido iba a "curarme" ―explicó riendo un poco―. Estoy casi segura de que creían que no sabía cocinar y por eso iba a cometer la tontería de seguir estudiando, crecí en una zona con poca población, cualquier cosa que saliera de lo común les servía como escándalo.

―Por lo que veo no sirvió de mucho ―intervino Erik con una media sonrisa.

―En realidad aprendí mucho. Recuerdo el último día de clases la profesora se acercó orgullosa diciendo que ahora no tendría problemas en mantener un hogar y que no necesitaba ir a estudiar, casi se muere cuando le dije que igual pensaba hacerlo ―Abby no pudo evitar reír al recordar la cara de la mujer, era como si hubiese fallado en su propósito de vida―. Tuve suerte que en casa les parecía gracioso que un montón de extraños se preocuparan tanto por mi futuro. Mi mamá fue la que me recomendó que no tratara de evitar las clases, al final yo haría lo que quisiera y con eso al menos los mantenía a la raya pensando que el problema estaba solucionado. Además, aprendí a cocinar muy bien, no me puedo quejar demasiado.

A él le costaba imaginar un ambiente hogareño que sonaba tan acogedor y abierto como el de Abby. Su familia había sido unida, pero el mundo alrededor nunca les permitió gozar de los pocos momentos felices, siempre había algo que los arruinaba.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo que es un poco indiscreto? ―soltó Abby luego de meditarlo unos instantes, Erik sólo levantó una ceja con curiosidad como respuesta―. Cómo has conseguido viajar y seguir pagando tus gastos cuando parece que no trabajaras ―soltó y casi de inmediato comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra la taza que tenía en sus manos.

―Es cierto que no trabajo ―admitió él, observando lo nerviosa que se había puesto―. Quizás simplemente no lo necesito.

―¿Herencias? ―se atrevió a indagar ella, sólo para conseguir que Erik se inclinara hacia el frente mirándola intensamente con un aire de malicia.

―¿Interesada? ―preguntó sonriéndole. Su dinero provenía de fuentes manchadas con sangre, de alguna manera eran una herencia de su gente, pero no pensaba darle siquiera una pista sobre eso―. No te imaginé como una caza fortunas.

―¡No! ―aseguró ella espantada―. No es eso, es sólo curiosidad, nada más ―aseveró, viendo como él reía un poco.

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose seguido de unos gritos hizo que la atención de ambos se desviara hacia la zona en la que los jóvenes estaban reunidos. Dos de ellos habían comenzado a pelear y segundos después los otros los siguieron entre los gritos de las muchachas que pedían que se separaran. Abby se puso de pie y logró dar un par de pasos antes de que Erik la tomara por la muñeca y la detuviera.

―¿Qué planeas hacer? ―cuestionó él en voz baja y con la mirada atenta.

―No sé, pero…

―Vas a llamar la atención por gusto ―intervino severamente, dejando el dinero de los cafés en la mesa y jalándola para salir del local―. No van a matarse y no es nuestro problema ―agregó, en sus años tras la pista de Shaw y los previos a llegar al campo de concentración, había aprendido que no era bueno hacerse notar a menos que estuvieras dispuesto a llegar hasta el final y dudaba que Abby pudiera separar a esos muchachos sin usar sus poderes. No, no valía la pena, existía la posibilidad que la CIA o el grupo que robó información sobre la localización de mutantes volviera su atención a ellos si ocurría algún evento inusual.

No soltó a Abby hasta llegar al automóvil, obligándola a caminar a su paso que en ese momento era bastante acelerado. Ahí le pidió las llaves para meter las compras en la cajuela y luego avanzó hasta la puerta del piloto, él pensaba conducir.

―Erik, sólo era una pelea de adolecentes, estás exagerando ―habló momentos después, a veces simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿Qué de malo tenía tratar de separarlos? No eran pandilleros, ni tenían armas que los hicieran peligrosos, al menos no que ella hubiera notado.

―Hay que regresar ―dijo él a modo de respuesta y notó como ella sólo soltó un suspiro y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

―Pero necesito mandar esta tarjeta antes ―pidió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera tratando de ver en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba en ese momento preciso.

Erik sólo asintió, podían pasar por una oficina de correo de camino.

Con la mirada al frente, atento en la ruta, meditó sobre lo rápido que las cosas podían cambiar. En un momento estaba disfrutando una mañana tranquila y al otro todo se desplomaba. Había cosas que sencillamente le costaban controlar, exageró la situación, pero prefería moverse en el lado seguro. Abby no lo comprendería, ella no sabía lo que era tener miedo o sentir la muerte respirando sobre tu hombro todos los días.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__Dado que todos sabemos cómo termina la película, necesitaba darles algo de tiempo juntos a solas para que se conozcan un poco más y como quería algo sencillo esto es lo que salió. White Plains no es el lugar más cercano a la mansión de Charles, pero dentro de lo que pude investigar es la única ciudad de tamaño considerable en la zona durante la década de 1960. Es completamente posible que algún pueblo más cercano haya estado presente en la época y con una tienda suficientemente grande como para que una persona que no fuera local pudiera llegar, pero esto es lo máximo que pude averiguar._

_Abby es bastante abierta con su vida, no hay mayores secretos. Erik por otro lado no va a soltar su historia y la verdad es que aunque quisiera no es el tipo de tema para hablarlo en cualquier lugar y momento. _


	8. Chap 8: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 08**

* * *

En un día se cumplirían las dos semanas desde que llegó a la mansión de Charles, pero le era difícil de creer lo rápido que había pasado todo, como si sólo se tratara de un par de días. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo invirtió en entrenar en compañía de Erik o por su cuenta, aunque a la hora de la cena todos solían reunirse.

No sabía casi nada de su "entrenador" fuera de que era alemán, tenía una cuenta personal pendiente con Shaw y que había situaciones que dejaban ver bastante agresividad en él, aunque de alguna manera lograba mantenerse en control. Exteriormente se dejaba ver como un hombre confiado, inteligente, carismático de una manera distinta a la de Charles y capaz de adaptarse rápidamente a diferentes situaciones. También parecía no tener ningún tipo de prejuicio en contra de las mujeres que decidían salir del cuadro marcado por la sociedad, aunque eso no evitaba que los días que estaba de mejor humor se divirtiera recordándole que la había encontrado trabajando de mesera en un restaurante y no como geóloga.

El sonido que generaba el metal cuando Erik decidía forzarlo a desplazarse le alertó de inmediato que debía comenzar a moverse. Si bien el entrenamiento se enfocaba en ella tratando de atacarlo y él desviando o bloqueando lo que le lanzaba, habían ocasiones en que Erik decidía tomarla por sorpresa para ver que tan rápido reaccionaba y si era capaz de recuperarse adecuadamente para poder continuar.

Con un veloz movimiento salió del alcance de un cable que se acercó a ella serpenteando por el suelo. Se demoró un instante en recobrar el equilibrio para luego lanzar una esfera de agua que fue bloqueada de inmediato con la puerta de un automóvil.

―¡Le sacaste la puerta al auto de Charles! ―recriminó al reconocer el color rojo del vehículo que había usado una vez. No tenía idea desde dónde lo había traído, el automóvil debía estar en el garaje y ellos estaban entrenando en el jardín trasero que se encontraba bastante alejado de la casa.

―Concéntrate ―advirtió él con una expresión de superioridad que provocó un escalofrío en la mujer.

Abby giró ligeramente el rostro y sólo atinó a lanzarse torpemente contra el suelo para evitar la otra puerta que venía directamente contra ella. Sintió el metal rojo pasar por encima de su cabeza a toda velocidad, tocando su cabello. Se levantó enfurecida y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de agua contra Erik, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo estaría tumbada en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Erik bloqueaba los ataques sin dificultad, utilizando ambas puertas como escudos que levitaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Tras bloquear repetidos intentos por acertar algún golpe contra él, no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa condescendiente se formara en su rostro.

La actitud sólo enojó más a Abby, pero a pesar de eso, pudo notar que Erik parecía haber entrado en un estado de excesiva confianza. Trató de calmarse para aprovechar la oportunidad, no era extraño verlo sumamente seguro de sí mismo, lo extraño era ver cómo sus movimientos perdían velocidad de reacción. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una gran ráfaga de agua contra el escudo improvisado e instantes antes del golpe solidificó el líquido rápidamente, consiguiendo que la puerta retrocediera fuertemente e impactara contra el cuerpo de Erik.

Como reacción inmediata la puerta salió despedida a toda velocidad en contra de Abby. Ella trató de esquivarla, pero no pudo percatarse del otro objeto metálico de color rojo que venía a ras de suelo, listo para que colocara su pie encima y hacerle perder el balance por completo. Cuando cayó al suelo no volvió a intentar ponerse de pie; estaba cansada y las puertas que giraban alrededor suyo estaban listas para truncar cualquier intento por lanzar un contraataque. Con tranquilidad Erik se acercó hasta donde ella y le tendió la mano dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

―Tú también deberías concentrarte más ―rió ella aceptando la mano para levantarse, estaba contenta de al menos haberlo golpeado con la puerta con la que repelió todos sus intentos por alcanzarlo.

―Sólo estás viva porque no quiero hacerte daño ―recalcó Erik. Aunque Abby podía controlar sus poderes con bastante habilidad, no se comparaba con él, ni lo que él era capaz de hacer si la situación lo requería.

Abby desvió la mirada y lo remedó en voz baja, pero con toda la intensión de que la escuchara. Normalmente era bastante centrada, pero cuando perdía y él recalcaba la diferencia entre sus poderes no podía evitar que alguna actitud un tanto infantil se le escapara.

―Quizás debería pedirle algo a Hank ―comentó pensativa al ver que Erik no iba a replicar nada más sobre el resultado de su entrenamiento―. A Sean y Alex les ha ayudado bastante.

―Algún tipo de contenedor de agua podría ser útil ―respondió Erik recordando que ella había bromeado con eso antes. No tenían idea dónde sería el combate y si ella podría tener suficiente material con el cual trabajar―. Claro que podríamos evitar que cargues un barril si es que aceptaras tratar probar tus poderes con algo vivo.

―¿Cómo se dice no en alemán? ―cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos―. Te lo he dicho tantas veces que creo que no me estás comprendiendo.

―Sólo tratar, sería decisión tuya usarlo o no ―continuó él, haciendo caso omiso a la negativa.

―Porque mejor no te enseño a usar tus poderes para algo más delicado ―replicó Abby, levitando un una pequeña cantidad de agua a sus manos para modelarlo en un pequeño pingüino de hielo.

―No creo que vaya a trabajar en el negocio de las manualidades.

―No puedes saberlo ―rió ella y se encogió de hombros―. Además no es sólo por el resultado, la precisión es igual de útil que poder controlar grandes cantidades de metal.

―Por el momento no creo que necesite algo preciso, mi objetivo es suficientemente grande ―replicó, no necesitaba golpear un punto exacto de Shaw, le bastaba con poder matarlo. Aunque la verdad era que su venganza sólo sería plena si podía devolverle también el único recuerdo físico que conservaba del tiempo que estuvo entre sus manos―. Mañana seguiremos ―anunció luego de notar que era casi medio día. Charles lo había convencido para tener una sesión de entrenamiento, tenía mucha confianza en que podía ayudarlo a desarrollar más sus poderes. Él por su parte tenía un par de ideas en mente para forzarse a mejorar y sabía que la única persona que quizás accedería llevarlas a cabo sería Charles, así que aceptó reunirse con él esa tarde―. Tú deberías seguir, aún tienes mucho por mejorar.

―Vas a seguir diciendo eso hasta que decida dejar a alguien como una pasa… si es que puedo ―comentó rodando los ojos―. Eso te gustaría.

―Quien sabe ―respondió él unos momentos después, la idea en sí misma era tentadora.

. .

Charles había quedado con Erik para ayudarlo a entrenar, pero jamás pensó el tipo de propuesta que le presentaría como ejercicio. Cuando le entregó una pistola M1911A1 que asumió había tomado de la base de la CIA antes de partir a la mansión y le explicó lo que quería que hiciera se quedó sin palabras, la idea era ayudarlo a mejorar, no darle un empujón hacía el otro lado. Sin embargo el rostro emocionado de Erik hizo que dudara en negarse, parecía bastante convencido de que era una buena idea.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó tratando de mantener el pulso firme al quitar el seguro del arma y dirigirla a la cabeza de su amigo.

―Estoy seguro ―afirmó Erik visiblemente emocionado. Los días que llevaba ayudando a Abby, había siendo testigo de avances notables en ella y deseaba algo similar para él. En las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento comenzó a presionarla para que lo atacara realmente y así sacar provecho también. Pero la naturaleza de Abby no le permitía verlo como un enemigo y mantener el flujo de ataques reales de forma constante, ella no quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo y él no ganaba mucho de simulaciones, necesitaba situaciones peligrosas si quería ver un avance propio.

―Muy bien ―Tomó aire por un instante, tratando de disipar sus dudas y hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero ni el rostro extrañamente sonriente del alemán logró a convencerlo de apretar el gatillo―. No. No, no puedo. Lo siento ―se disculpó bajando el arma ante la mirada de desencanto de Erik―. No puedo disparar a quemarropa, menos a mi amigo.

―Vamos. Sabes que puedo desviarla ―insistió Erik de inmediato, tomando la mano de Charles y colocándose el cañón de la pistola contra la frente―. Siempre dices que debo esforzarme.

―Si sabes que puedes desviarla, no es un desafío ―refutó el telépata, volviendo a bajar el arma y pensando rápidamente cómo evitar que Erik siguiera presionándolo―. ¿Qué sucedió con el hombre que intentó de elevar un submarino?

―No puedo ―soltó, tomando de mala gana la pistola que Charles le devolvía―. ¿Algo tan grande? Necesito la situación, la ira … ―explicó, sus emociones podían disparar por los cielos el poder de sus habilidades.

―No, la ira no alcanza ―interrumpió Charles, consciente de que iba a tener que probarlo.

―Funcionó todo este tiempo ―declaró Erik de inmediato, había sobrevivido al infierno de los campos de concentración, los experimentos de Shaw y luego a un continente empobrecido por la guerra gracias a su ira.

―Casi te mata todo este tiempo ―aclaró Charles ante la mirada curiosa del otro mutante―. Ven ―pidió, dándole un ligero toque en el brazo para que lo siguiera hacía el balcón del jardín en el se encontraban―. Probemos algo un poco más exigente.

Erik lo siguió con curiosidad, colocando el seguro de la pistola nuevamente. La verdad era que habían pocas posibilidades de conseguir métodos para mejorar sus habilidades que no fueran un combate real y dado que Abby no estaba dispuesta a atacarlo sus opciones se reducían considerablemente. Raven y Hank necesitaban acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra él y eso lo podía evitar rápidamente, los poderes de Sean y los de Alex actualmente eran fácilmente predecibles, su trayectoria era mayormente lineal. Su única opción era encontrar un método con ayuda de Charles.

―¿Ves eso? ―cuestionó el telépata, señalando con la mirada la antena que se encontraba en el límite de su propiedad―. Trata de girarlo hacia nosotros ―pidió ante la mirada poco convencida, aunque atenta de Erik―. Cuando trataste de tomar control del submarino de Shaw fuiste arrastrado, pero tengo la seguridad de que eres capaz de manipular algo de ese tamaño.

Erik observó el objeto a lo lejos por unos segundos antes de darle una mirada a su amigo que esperaba unos pasos detrás de él. No sólo la antena era de un tamaño descomunal, sino que se encontraba a cientos de metros de distancia. El reto le dio curiosidad y encendió su lado competitivo; nunca había tratado algo así, menos en una situación donde se encontraba tranquilo. Tomó aire y extendió las manos, comenzando a tratar de controlar la antena, pero la estructura era gigantesca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo, intentó a pensar en Shaw y activar la ira que guardaba para poder concretar el pedido, sin embargo fue en vano. Se vio obligado a detenerse de golpe y apoyarse sobre el barandal que tenía en frente para retomar el aliento.

Charles no se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba que pudiera moverlo al primer intento.

―Sabes ―habló con tranquilidad―. Creo que la verdadera concentración se encuentra en un lugar entre la furia y la serenidad ―explicó, ganando la atención de Erik―. ¿Te importaría sí…? ―preguntó elevando sus dedos hacia el lado de su frente para enfocar sus poderes y cuando Erik le dio el consentimiento ingresó por segunda ocasión a la cabeza de su amigo.

La mente de una persona como Erik era un espacio complicado, necesitaba buscar algo que compensara el asfixiante deseo de venganza que reinaba en su interior. Localizar el foco de la ira fue tarea sencilla, casi todos los recuerdos y acciones de las dos últimas décadas de la vida de su amigo estaban relacionadas de alguna manera a el día en que conoció a Shaw. Pero sabía bien que tanto odio no había surgido de la nada, una persona que había sentido el rechazo desde pequeño y que siempre fue maltratado no hubiera sido capaz de caer tan duramente si ya se encontraba en el suelo desde un inicio. Fue en ese momento que se permitió adentrarse en lo que sabía fue el catalizador para todas esas emociones negativas: Edie Lehnsherr.

Fue ahí donde encontró la luz que estaba buscando, en un rincón muy resguardado en el fondo de la mente del alemán. Parecía como si Erik hubiera tratado de proteger esos momentos valiosos, recluyéndolos, alejándolos de la ira y resentimiento que contaminó su ser por tanto tiempo. Edie había sido una mujer que trató de proteger a su hijo de la realidad que los rodeaba, tratando de darle todos los momentos tranquilos y felices que podía, además no dejar que perdiera la esperanza de un mejor futuro. Pero el recuerdo más brillante que encontró fue una noche de Hannukkah, cuando ambos estaban prendiendo las velas del menorah, fue ahí que pudo sentir lo reconfortante que había sido la presencia de Edie para su hijo.

―¿Qué me hiciste? ―preguntó Erik luego de sentir la ola de emociones inundarlo gracias a recuerdos que no tenía hace mucho.

―Accedí al rincón más brillante de tu sistema de recuerdos ―explicó, acercándose un poco para poder hablarle frente a frente―. Es un recuerdo muy hermoso, Erik. Gracias ―añadió, controlando el tono de su voz, no sólo vio los recuerdos, sino que fue capaz de compartir las emociones que en ese momento estaban invadiendo a Erik.

―No sabía que aún tuviera eso ―confesó incómodo por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en la presencia de Charles, no quería mostrarse débil o vulnerable. Cuando aceptó que entrara a su mente pensó que estaba listo para lo que el telépata desenterrara, pero la verdad era que lo que descubrió era sumamente personal.

―Tienes mucho más de lo que sabes. No sólo dolor e ira ―habló Charles, él lo sabía, pudo sentirlo dentro de toda la tormenta de emociones por la que navegó―. Hay cosas buenas también, lo sentí ―aseguró, ante la mirada algo incrédula de Erik―. Cuando puedas acceder a todo eso, poseerás un poder que nadie podrá igualar. Ni siquiera yo ―admitió, porque realmente lo creía, su amigo era una persona especial, de eso estaba seguro―. Vamos. Intenta otra vez ―instó, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Erik volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la antena y extendió una de sus manos. No se sentía en su mejor momento, lo que Charles hizo repercutió en todo su ser, le costaba controlar el temblor en su cuerpo y las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. Pero en cuanto trató de mover la antena sintió como esta reaccionaba de inmediato a pesar de no estar haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal como en su primer intento. Fue ahí que abrazó la todas las emociones que lo invadían, el odio que lo acompañó por años, la felicidad y esperanza que su madre siempre le dio y la alegría al ver como sus poderes fluían de una forma tan natural.

Cuando la antena giró por completo hacia ellos, una gran sonrisa se formó el rostro de Erik antes de dejar fluir una risa que fue de inmediato acompañada por una de Charles.

**. .**

Abby avanzó por el corredor del primer piso en dirección a la sala donde Moira le comentó que se iban a reunir para ver el anuncio del presidente respecto a las acciones que se tomarían contra los avances rusos. El sonido a metal retorciéndose hizo que desviara su atención por una de las ventanas y notara como la gigantesca antena que se encontraba en los límites de la propiedad comenzaba a girar. Sabía que no era un objeto estático, pero estaba segura de que se debía de mover mucho más lento y sin ocasionar un sonido tan notorio. Fue ahí que escuchó las risas de Erik y Charles y comprendió con asombro quién había ocasionado el evento. Moira se asomó por una ventana avisándoles que faltaba poco para que el presidente se dirigiera a la nación y ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión.

Todos se encontraban reunidos frente al televisor, escuchando cómo la amenaza de una guerra nuclear se materializaba de forma sumamente real y casi inminente. Charles y Erik estaban de acuerdo en que encontrarían a Shaw en medio del conflicto, asegurándose que todo fuera de acuerdo a lo que había planeado para conseguir desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

―Les sugiero que duerman bien ―aconsejó Erik antes de retirarse, dejando al resto viendo el final del comunicado.

**. .**

Abby terminó de asearse y decidió salir de su habitación a caminar un poco para despejar su mente. Acababa de anochecer y la mansión estaba en completo silencio, luego de las noticias poco alentadoras y el anuncio de que al día siguiente partirían para enfrentarse a Shaw no era de extrañar el ambiente un tanto sombrío.

Frotó un poco sus brazos para calentarse, eran los últimos días de Octubre y aunque faltaba para el invierno, esa noche la sentía especialmente fría. Caminó hasta fuera de la mansión y se acercó a los jardines posteriores. Fue ahí que vio a Erik, con la mirada fija en el espacio y una moneda levitando entre sus dedos.

―¿No habías dicho que era mejor que fuéramos a descansar? ―preguntó ella acercándose y captando su atención.

―¿Planeas enfermarte? ―replicó, mirando la minifalda que llevaba.

―Me cansé de la ropa de deporte ―respondió con tranquilidad―. Y no esperaba que hiciera tanto frio ―agregó y luego se quedó en silencio. Había salido para meditar un poco las cosas, por un lado quería estar sola, pero él había llegado primero, no podía pedirle que se fuera.

―¿Nerviosa? ―cuestionó Erik al prestarle más atención.

―No sé si esa sea la palabra ―respondió cerrando los ojos por un momento―. La verdad no sabría explicarlo.

―Si te concentras estarás bien ―aseguró él dirigiéndole la mirada―. Yo me encargaré de Shaw y el resto no van a poder hacer mucho contra todos ustedes.

―¿Y después?

Erik no respondió, esa pregunta podía significar muchas cosas. ¿Qué sucedería con el grupo luego que vencieran a Shaw? ¿Qué ocurriría con la amenaza de una Tercera Guerra? ¿Cómo actuaría el mundo al enterarse de su existencia? y personalmente para él ¿qué haría con su vida cuando Shaw estuviera muerto?

―Pensé en llamar a casa… ―habló ella luego de unos minutos en silencio. Pero no lo había hecho, su lado positivo le decía que era mejor llamarlos luego de que toda la crisis terminara, porque creía que terminaría y que todo el caos que se sentía sería algo pasajero. Si hablaba con su mamá no podría negarse a ir con ella, el miedo por la amenaza nuclear estaba concentrado en el sur de la costa este, pero eso no iba a relajar a su madre y ni decirle que pensaba ir al centro de la tormenta―. Creo que recién me doy cuenta realmente que significaba aceptar venir contigo.

La compañía de Erik era agradable, pero lo que deseaba en ese momento era sentarse con tranquilidad y acomodar sus ideas. Se sentía confundida, quería ayudar, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al poner sus habilidades para detener a un hombre con ideas locas y la capacidad para realizarlas, pero también estaba comenzando a darse cuenta a todo lo que se estaba exponiendo. Ella no era una persona agresiva, jamás en su vida se había peleado con nadie y no creía que las cosas se debían resolver a los golpes. Y aunque era consciente de todo, su cerebro parecía no querer darle respuestas claras, no importaba cuanto lo pensara; había un conflicto en su mente que no podía arreglar. Un lado le decía que debía seguir, que era lo correcto y otro lado había despertado fuertemente para decirle que estaba cometiendo una locura y debía de regresar a su casa y olvidarse de todo.

―¿Te arrepientes? ―indagó él con curiosidad, acercándosele.

―No ―respondió sonriéndole―. Sólo espero poder decir lo mismo mañana ―Erik posó sus ojos sobre los de ella en silencio.

Abby pensó que planeaba decirle algo, pero el hombre se acercó aún más hasta que la distancia que los separaba desapareció. Nuevamente repitió la escena de la noche en que ella estuvo buscando la tesis de Charles y tocó suavemente su cabello para luego, sin aviso, besarla. No era la primera vez que la besaban, pero el acto la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil por un instante. Cuando reaccionó devolvió el beso, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía y lo poco que sabía de él, se mentiría si dijera que Erik no le gustaba.

Al no ser rechazado Erik la rodeó por la cintura para acercarla más y aumentó la intensidad del beso, habían demasiadas cosas que pospuso en su vida y sentía que no debía seguir haciéndolo. Por unos segundos se olvidó de todos los problemas, lo único que tenía en mente era lo bien que se sentía en ese momento y lo agradable que estar en compañía de Abby. Pero la realidad era diferente, si quería sentirse plenamente libre para gozar de cosas nuevas tenía que cerrar el tortuoso y largo capítulo de su vida en el que aún se encontraba.

―Ve a dormir ―aconsejó separándose ligeramente, para luego retirarse, dejándola sola y sin oportunidad de responder. Él también tenía que pensar un poco, Charles le había ayudado a alcanzar un nuevo nivel con sus poderes, pero también abrió una puerta que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada. Lo que necesitaba era algo que lo obligara a enfocar su mente y quizás un juego de ajedrez con su amigo podría ayudarlo con eso.

**. .**

¿Paz? No podía creer que le hablara de paz, él aceptó unirse para conseguir su venganza y no le cabía duda de que Charles estuvo completamente consciente de ello. Un par de semanas en relativa tranquilidad no iban a modificar una vida entera bajo la marca de la guerra y los experimentos de Shaw. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba tanto, ¿acaso Charles no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurriría? Le costaba creer que una persona tan inteligente y con las habilidades mentales que poseía pudiese ser tan ingenua. Se detuvo un instante al llegar frente a su habitación y posó la mirada en la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta contigua. No sabía bien porqué besó a Abby, lo último que necesitaba era distraerla a pocas horas de partir a Cuba, pero con sus pocos recuerdos felices aflorando gracias a Charles y la ansiedad por sentir el final de Shaw tan cerca, le costaba mantener sus emociones a la raya.

Entró a su habitación dispuesto a descansar y enfocar su mente en el hombre que arruinó su vida, pero parecía que el destino sencillamente no iba a permitírselo. Sobre su cama se encontraba Raven, cubierta por las sábanas y aparentemente desnuda. Cruzó un par de palabras con ella con la intensión de hacer que abandonara su habitación, no comprendía qué hacía ahí, estaba seguro que Hank tenía toda su atención y aunque no fuera así, ellos no habían cruzado muchas palabras.

Cuando Raven retomó la imagen con la que solía mostrarse al mundo tras un intento fallido de seducirlo, tomando una apariencia más adulta, la observó con detenimiento y afirmó que prefería a la Raven real. La piel azul de la joven apareció lentamente hasta cubrirla por completo, mostrando también su cabello rojo y llamativos ojos amarillos. El lenguaje corporal de ella dejaba ver lo vulnerable que se sentía, no sólo se escondía del mundo exterior, sino también de todos los que estaban en la casa e incluso de sí misma.

―Perfección ―Erik no pudo evitar que la palabra saliera de su boca. A sus ojos, los mutantes estaban por encima de los humanos y a diferencia de los otros habitantes de la casa, la forma real de Raven le permitía distinguirse de inmediato, incluso al punto de poder considerarse otra especie.

―¿Me pasas mi bata? ―preguntó ella, con un tono que denotaba que no se sentía completamente cómoda.

―No tienes que ocultarte ―dio como respuesta y comenzó a acercarse. No se refería a la bata, sino a toda su vida, Raven no debía de seguir ocultándose detrás de una falsa apariencia de normalidad. Se sentó en la cama y ella se acomodó un poco―. ¿Alguna vez miraste un tigre y pensaste que debías cubrirlo?

―No, pero… ―respondió ella sonriendo y desviando un poco la mirada. No había pasado más de una hora desde su conversación con Hank. Siempre se había sentido con la necesidad de ocultarse, temiendo lo que otros pensarían de su forma real, pero las palabras del muchacho le dolieron muchísimo, fue por ello que fue a buscar a Erik, él parecía distinto.

―Eres una criatura exquisita, Raven ―agregó sin dejar de mirarla―Toda tu vida el mundo ha tratado de controlarte. Es hora de que seas libre ―Se inclinó hacia el frente y la besó. Quería que ella abrazara lo que era, que compartiera su punto de vista y dejara atrás la visión inocente de Charles que sólo conseguía que tuviera vergüenza de sí misma. Quería probarle que era perfecta y para eso nada valía más que una acción, las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Cuando el beso terminó él se separó ligeramente manteniendo la mirada sobre ella. Raven era la hermana de Charles, aunque no los uniera la sangre, y no pensaba ir más lejos de lo que ya había llegado. Sabía que ella no estaba ahí por estar enamorada, lo que buscaba era aceptación de forma desesperada y eso era lo que le dio. Ella sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, mostrándose por completo, avanzó hasta la puerta dándole una última mirada y luego salió sin decir palabra.

Erik observó la bata de la joven, tenía que deshacerse de eso en caso Charles decidiera visitarlo. Sentía que había hecho lo necesario, Raven no debía de sentirse inferior, sino todo lo contrarío, debía aceptarse por completo.

Pensativo, se comenzó a desvestir para recostarse en la cama, era la segunda mujer que besaba esa noche. Podía comprender qué lo llevó a besar a Raven unos momentos antes, la muchacha quería sentirse aceptada y deseada en su forma natural, pero Abby era diferente. Por más que lo pensara le costaba siquiera tratar de entender porque se había acercado tanto a ella.

Si se trataba de un intento por exaltar el lado mutante la mujer que descansaba en el cuarto de al lado no sobresalía, se veía completamente normal. Quizás era la seguridad, ella tenía control sobre sus poderes y no dejaba ver ningún tipo de incomodidad por ser diferente. Su mente le recordó lo destacable que era como había logrado abrirse camino en un mundo hostil, acababa de chocar contra una roca en el camino, pero estaba seguro de que de no haberla reclutado ella ya hubiera sorteado el problema. Se sentía a gusto con Abby, no lo suficiente como para abrirse, pero dudaba que eso fuera a darse jamás, sus demonios eran sólo suyos.

Si todo salía como estaba planeado, Shaw dejaría este mundo y le permitiría ahondar por rumbos casi desconocidos para él. Cuando llegó a Estados Unidos por primera vez, tratando de obtener información sobre el destino de algunos hombres cercanos al partido Nazi, se asentó una temporada en Nueva York, ahí conoció a una mujer con la que compartió un par de meses de su vida. Ella también era una sobreviviente del holocausto, pero no de ascendencia judía sino gitana, Magda. Los conflictos de pareja se dieron rápido, él no podía olvidar su venganza y ella aunque casi no lo decía abiertamente, sólo quería dejar todo atrás. Un día luego de avisarle que al fin había logrado encontrar una pista sobre el grupo de Nazis que le interesaba, ella desapareció sin decirle palabra, llevándose unas pocas pertenencias. Él pudo haberla buscado, pero no lo hizo, decidió que debía seguir el rastro de Shaw.

La única relación personal estable que tuvo en toda su vida fue con su familia, eso nunca le causó malestar, no había manera de que pudiera olvidar su venganza y armar vínculos con facilidad. Sentía que no debía adelantarse a los hechos, pero las cosas estaban cambiando y pronto tendría oportunidades nuevas. Él sabía perfectamente que la vida se podía acabar de un momento al otro y que era una ridiculez dejar que el tiempo pasara en vano. Por primera vez la idea de darse una oportunidad no le parecía una locura que acabaría en desastre y el recuerdo de sus pocos años felices lo llamaban instándole a tratar de rearmar algo similar a lo que perdió.

Pero también estaba la preocupación a que todo se repitiera. Ahora sabía lo que él era, que había otros como él y podía sentir como la tormenta se estaba acercando. La diferencia es que estaba listo y dispuesto a impedir otra masacre contra los que consideraba los suyos, ahora si podía detener a los que quisieran dañarlos.

Giró y vio la hora, era cerca de la media noche. Fue al baño a refrescarse, aun indeciso y fastidiado con su incapacidad de enfocarse en Shaw y no dar un paso antes de tiempo. No regresó a la cama, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de al lado. Cuando vio que la luz seguía prendida simplemente quitó el seguro y entró, aunque no sabía aún qué dirección tomar con su vida, tenía algo claro, quería más que simplemente vagar por el mundo sin sentido.

**. .**

Abby no podía conciliar el sueño, no sólo tendría que subirse en un avión militar en un par de horas para volar hasta Cuba a detener a un loco, sino que Erik había decidido que el mejor momento para besarla era previo a eso. Había aceptado casi desde un inicio que el hombre le atraía muchísimo, pero el no poder comprenderlo le generaba un poco de rechazo cuando imaginaba algo más personal con él. Erik no hablaba nada de sí mismo y a veces le provocaba escalofríos sus miradas, pero tampoco podía negar lo feliz que le hacía poder estar con alguien sin preocuparse qué pensaría de ella. Esa era la verdad, no se sentía juzgada por sus decisiones y además podía mostrar ese aspecto de su vida que siempre fue un secreto familiar.

Visualizar una relación con Erik era difícil, no sabía siquiera qué ocurriría cuando regresaran de Cuba, porque regresarían de Cuba, sencillamente se negaba a pensar que algo malo ocurriría. ¿Qué haría? No se imaginaba llevando a Erik para que su familia lo conozca, posiblemente luego de un par de minutos tendrían la misma información sobre él que ella tenía. Además un beso no tenía que significar algo más allá de un beso.

Sintió un pequeño sonido y se tensó, si bien abrir seguros no era imposible por métodos normales, sólo imaginaba a Erik haciéndolo en esa casa. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y mordió ligeramente su labio al sentirlo ingresar sin decir palabra, no sabía si girarse, decirle algo, botarlo o sencillamente hacerse la dormida y esperar.

Antes de poder tomar una decisión, sintió un peso extra sobre la cama, las sábanas levantándose y un cuerpo que se acomodaba detrás de ella. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, delatando que estaba despierta si es que él no se había dado cuenta aún, y cruzó miradas con Erik. Quería decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no ayudaba tampoco el silencio de él. Le costaba descifrar la mirada de Erik, en las pocas semanas que lo conocía había sido testigo de un amplio abanico de emociones, pero la forma en que la miraba en ese momento era algo nuevo para ella. Sintió como él se acomodaba más cerca y la rodeó con los brazos, obligándola a girar nuevamente el rostro y perderlo de vista.

Abby podía sentir el calor que Erik irradiaba, pero aparte de eso era como si su espacio no estuviera siendo invadido. No se sentía amenazada y tras la sorpresa inicial había logrado relajarse. No había forma que se asegurara, pero parecía que su acompañante sólo quería quedarse ahí quieto y en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y fue ahí que sus ojos se posaron sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Erik, notando los números tatuados. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba viendo y casi de forma automática muchas de las actitudes de él comenzaron a tomar sentido. Sin poder contenerse sus dedos tocaron la piel marcada y pudo sentir como el hombre que la abrazaba se tensó por un instante.

Nunca se había fijado en el antebrazo de Erik, era cierto que normalmente llevaba ropa con mangas que lo cubrían, pero no era primera vez que veía sus brazos. Había leído y escuchado cosas sobre la Segunda Guerra, sobre los campos de concentración y la persecución a los judíos, pero jamás había asociado a Erik con eso. Para ella la idea de que alguien lo tuviera controlado era risible, pero claro, nunca lo visualizó como un niño en medio de un país en ruinas.

Abrió la boca, pero no dejó que ninguna palabra se escapara, ¿qué le iba a decir?. Era bastante claro, por su actitud día a día, que él no quería hablar de su vida y considerando lo que debía haber vivido, podía comprenderlo. Alejó sus dedos del antebrazo y se acomodó mejor, acercándose lo más posible a él.

En ese momento sintió como Erik se relajó y se estiró un poco para apagar la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Una parte de mí pensaba que era mejor modificar lo que se vio de la escena con Raven, la película no especificó qué pasó exactamente luego del beso, pero por otro lado creo que fue el momento de cambio para su personaje y necesitaba quedarse. Espero que esté bien como interpretación y también que se acomode a lo que tengo planeado para ella, que igual que Erik tiene muchas historias y quiero poner una que muchos fans estaban hablando._

_Un primer beso sencillo y una nueva invasión de habitación. Erik se ha acercado rápido a Abby, considero que es un hombre que si quiere algo no va a estar dando demasiadas vueltas pensando si actúa o no. Originalmente Magneto forma una familia luego de escapar del campo de concentración, trató de vivir como una persona normal hasta que la tragedia lo golpeó de nuevo. El Erik de las películas no tiene el mismo origen, pero creo que el deseo de tener a alguien es bastante natural en la mayoría de personas y él nunca escogió estar solo, las circunstancias fueron las que lo dejaron así. _

_Por otro lado, Abby ha caído bastante rápido y no sólo por el magnetismo de la personalidad de él, sino porque la verdad en esa época encontrar un hombre que no la criticara por estudiar o entrar en terreno "masculino" era un poco inusual. Además, Erik es inteligente y en general bastante honesto con lo que dice y piensa. Con esto no digo que el que lo considerara físicamente atractivo no haya influenciado, ese fue el facilitador xD_

_Mil disculpas si encuentran algún error por ahí, una escena es relativamente nueva y este capítulo no ha sido beteado con tanto detalle como los anteriores, así que quizás en estos días arregle alguna cosita si es que noto un error._

_"Andrea": Espero te agrade este capítulo también, ya la historia está avanzando hacia el final de la primero película. ¿Tienes cuenta en la página? Quizás podrías hacerte una y así podríamos estar en cantacto, no conozco mucha gente que le guste X-Men con quien compartir ideas XD_


	9. Chap 9: X-Men: First Class

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 09**

* * *

El sol apenas comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente cuando se despertó y notó de inmediato que no estaba en la habitación que había usado por un par de semanas. Su mente le recordó casi al instante dónde había decidido pasar la noche y dirigió la mirada hacía la mujer que dormía profundamente a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fastidio al notar que no sentía el brazo izquierdo, no tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba sin que la circulación fluyera adecuadamente, pero no parecía que ella estuviera aplastándolo, estaba rodeándola por debajo del cuello. Quizás simplemente era producto de las horas sin moverse.

Trató de cambiar de posición y provocó que ella se acomodara mejor contra él. Abby estaba profundamente dormida, eso era algo que no esperaba, había entrado a su cuarto y se había recostado a su costado sin permiso explícito. Pero por su lado él también había logrado conciliar el sueño, algo que no pensaba que ocurriría dada la expectativa y ansiedad que le provocaba el estar a horas de encontrarse con Shaw.

Volvió a moverse y consiguió liberar su brazo. Se sentó en la cama y masajeó su hombro, comenzando a recuperar la sensación en su extremidad. Controló el cosquilleo provocado por la sangre fluyendo libremente mientras pensaba qué hacer. Podía irse sin decir palabra, esperar a que ella se levantara o despertarla. Pero la mujer no le permitió tomar la decisión.

Abby abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo y estirar las piernas fuertemente hasta patear a Erik. Reaccionó de inmediato cerrando la boca de golpe y girando para ver al hombre que había pasado la noche durmiendo con ella. No pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco ante la idea, sólo habían dormido, pero igual no era algo que muchos considerarían apropiado.

―¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano? ―ella se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio que sólo servía para ponerla nerviosa.

Erik sonrió, por un momento pensó que la relación cambiaría drásticamente y que le exigiría hablar sobre ellos, sus sentimientos y futuro. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero escogió una frase normal para dirigirse a él.

―Siempre, no duermo mucho ―respondió acercándose un poco y dándole un beso en la frente. Era mejor que saliera en ese momento, el curso natural de las cosas terminaría llevándolos a hablar y aunque había adelantado un paso no quería seguir haciéndolo antes de cerrar el capítulo de Shaw.

Ella no lo detuvo y salió de la habitación sin contratiempos. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió que no era el único en el corredor. Unos metros más adelante distinguió a Charles abandonando lentamente el cuarto de Moira. Frunció el seño al ver a su amigo tratar de salir haciendo el menor ruido posible, era su casa y le parecía ridículo que actuara como si se tratara de un adolecente evitando que lo descubrieran. Pero también cabía la posibilidad que Moira siguiera dormida y estaba tratando de no despertarla.

―¡Erik! ―exclamó Charles con sorpresa al cruzar miradas cuando se giró para alejarse―. No sabía que eran tan cercanos ―insinuó con una sonrisa, luego de notar a su amigo con el torso desnudo, él al menos tenía la delicadeza de salir completamente vestido.

Erik notó algo distinto en Charles, aunque le estuviera hablando animadamente como era su costumbre. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero no pensaba que fuera algo relacionado a Moira. Resopló y retomó su camino, a él no le importaba si todos se enteraban dónde había pasado la noche y estaba seguro que Abby no se incomodaría demasiado tampoco, se sonrojaría y evitaría responder, pero nada más trascendente que eso.

**. .**

Cuando Erik entró a la cocina para tomar algo ligero antes de partir se encontró con casi todos los habitantes de la casa, los únicos ausentes eran Raven y Hank. Le pareció curioso, normalmente _Banshee _y _Havok_ solían tomarse más tiempo en bajar, pero parecía que la ansiedad los obligó a levantarse muy temprano. Posó la mirada sobre Abby al sentir que lo estaba observando y ella casi de inmediato desvió su atención a la taza que tenía entre sus manos, la notaba un poco nerviosa aunque nada demasiado llamativo, pero él sabía que algo así podía ocurrir.

Una expresión de sorpresa por parte de _Banshee_ hizo que todos posaran la mirada en Raven, que acababa de llegar, y su piel azul. La joven se encontraba vestida, pero no estaba utilizando sus poderes para ocultar sus distintivas facciones.

Fue ahí que Erik notó la mirada tensa entre Charles y Raven. Había sentido algo distinto es su amigo cuando se lo encontró fuera de la habitación de Moira, incluso si lo pensaba bien era la primera vez que se quedaba toda la noche, Charles normalmente se retiraba mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Quizás malinterpretó el motivo de esa visita, era posible que a diferencia de las veces anteriores que lo había sentido buscando a la agente, no se hubiera acercado por motivos de placer sino genuina compañía en un momento difícil.

Podía asegurar que Raven y Charles ya habían hablado. Imaginó el posible escenario, no habían muchas horas que llenar: su amigo debió de haberse cruzado con su hermana antes de ir a dormir con Moira, lo que significaba que Raven debía de haberse acercado a confrontarlo casi inmediatamente después de que abandonó su habitación. Eso lo sorprendió, no esperaba un cambio tan rápido por parte de ella.

―Sólo falta Hank, quizás está esperándonos en el laboratorio ―intervino el dueño de casa luego de mantener la mirada sobre Raven por unos instantes.

Terminaron de desayunar en relativo silencio y se dirigieron a la zona más alejada de la mansión. Charles retiró una nota escrita por Hank de la puerta para luego ingresar y darse con la sorpresa de encontrar todo el laboratorio desecho, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. Asumir que alguien entró a buscar algo era casi ridículo, por el estado parecía que el objetivo era dejarlo todo en ruinas.

El grupo entró con cuidado, pero Erik notó que Raven se quedó unos instantes en el umbral de la puerta, parecía sumamente preocupada e incluso podía dejarse ver cierto aire de culpabilidad. Charles avanzó hasta el fondo de la habitación y abrió un baúl metálico de gran tamaño, el contenido eran varios trajes de color oscuro con amarillo. Alex no parecía muy convencido de utilizarlos, pero como Charles recalcó, ninguno de ellos había mutado para resistir fuerzas G o balas. Abby observó con curiosidad, recordaba que una semana antes el joven científico se había acercado a ella para pedirle que le permitiera tomar unas medidas, pero jamás imaginó que sería para producir ropa tan particular.

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse. Abby se colocó el traje con facilidad, era simple y ligero a comparación de todo el equipo y ropa especial que tuvo que llevar para su tesis. Cuando salió se encontró con Erik que parecía estar esperándola. Tomó aire y caminó hacia él, si algo había aprendido con los meses de horrible compañía en Argentina fue a no dejar que se notara cuando estaba nerviosa. Hasta el momento había dejado que sus emociones afloraran de manera natural, pero estaba a punto de irse a Cuba en la mitad de una crisis, era un buen momento para comenzar a controlarse. Erik levantó una ceja y comenzó a caminar a su lado en silencio cuando ella lo alcanzó, quizás era mejor no cruzar palabras, parecía que pese a todo se estaba manejando bastante bien.

**. .**

A llegar a la base militar señalada, Moira se separó para terminar las gestiones necesarias y partir lo más rápido posible, el resto se dirigió al hangar donde descansaba el vehículo que usarían para su misión. El tamaño de la nave superaba por mucho a lo que la mayoría de personas imaginaban de un avión militar y la forma era mucho más aerodinámica que los conocidos aviones de carga con los que solían mover tropas o llevar provisiones.

El grupo se mantuvo observando la nave mientras esperaban a Moira, pero fue en ese momento que Raven preguntó por el paradero de Hank. Él había dicho que estaría ahí e imaginaban que eso implicaba que estuviera en el avión revisando detalles de último momento, pero parecía que estaban solos en el hangar. Todos giraron a verla pues al parecer no era la única con la duda, pero Erik mantuvo la mirada sobre ella por más tiempo, el tono de su voz e incluso su mirada desde que encontraron el laboratorio hecho pedazos le decía que sabía algo sobre Hank que el resto no. En ese momento el joven hizo su aparición, pero algo era diferente.

El silencio se apoderó de todos, Hank estaba cubierto de pelo azul y sus extremidades se veían mucho más desarrolladas. Cuando se acercó más notaron también que las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado por completo mostrando un lado mucho más animal, seguía usando sus lentes, pero ahora cubrían unos ojos amarillos. Hank y Raven cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y Erik comprendió que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Por lo que pudo entender Hank provocó ese cambio en su cuerpo tratando de hacer todo lo contrario y la joven tenía algún tipo de conocimiento sobre el evento.

Las palabras de Raven reflejaban mucho de la conversación que tuvo con Erik la noche anterior. Hasta ese momento ella siempre había querido ser aceptada, pero nunca tuvo el valor de mostrarse como era e incluso la opción de verse normal siempre le fue atractiva.

Erik intervino y notó su error al sentir la fuerte mano del muchacho apretando su cuello. Sus palabras fueron recibidas como una burla. Hank dejó escapar un rugido mostrando que el cambio no era solo algo exterior, esa reacción hubiera sido imposible para el tímido científico. Gracias a Charles la situación no pasó a mayores y Erik fue capaz de recuperar el aliento momentos después.

Abby se agachó junto a Erik para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, no llegó a reaccionar más rápido debido a la impresión. Hank siempre se vio como un muchacho tranquilo y verlo actuar de esa forma, luego de la transformación física era algo impactante. En su interior comprendió la reacción tan violenta, seguramente luego de años siendo molestado simplemente asumió que era más de lo mismo y actuó sin medirse.

Alex decidió apodar a Hank como "_Bestia_" mientras Abby trató de desaparecer: todos tenían algún sobrenombre menos ella, aunque solo los jóvenes los usaban. No se sentía artista como para necesitar uno y no quería tener un debate de opinión en ese momento por lo que la llegada de Moira segundos después fue como una bendición, estaba segura de que si no fuera por ella la ausencia de un nombre especial haciendo alusión a sus poderes no hubiera pasado por alto.

Subieron a la nave y tomaron sus posiciones: Hank como piloto, Moira asistiéndolo y el resto como pasajeros en las dos filas de asientos dispuestas contra el fuselaje: Charles, Raven y Sean a un lado frente a Erik, Alex y Abby. En un momento_ Havok_ hizo un ademán de cederle su lugar a Abby, pero ella se negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, había subido al final, no quería que el joven se moviera y estar al costado de Erik sólo iba a distraerla.

Abby no sabía qué iba a ocurrir cuando llegaran a Cuba, pero pudo notar que su nerviosismo estaba siendo compartido por casi todos los presentes, excepto por Erik, él no se veía preocupado sino impaciente. Decidió no enfocarse en el hombre, sino en ver el lado positivo para tratar de relajarse. Cuba era una isla, así que no tendría que preocuparse por falta de agua o al menos quería aferrarse a esa idea.

**. .**

En ese momento lo único que Abby podía pensar era que jamás volvería a subirse en un avión en su vida. No tenía la certeza de qué había estado ocurriendo afuera, el único con visibilidad real al exterior era Hank, pero ella no estaba recibiendo los golpes y sacudidas como buenas noticias, solo sabía que habían tocado suelo y estaban de cabeza. Con dificultad soltó el cinturón de seguridad que aún la sujetaba siendo sostenida unos segundos por Erik para no caer de cabeza mientras giraba. Él se dirigió a soltar a Raven luego de que su amigo pasara como un rayo para ayudar a Moira. Alex se liberó por su cuenta unos instantes después y Charles posó la mirada sobre el grupo cuando Hank se reunió con ellos en la parte posterior.

Salió con los demás de los restos de la nave tras unas indicaciones de Charles. Frente a ellos, separándolos del submarino, se encontraban tres mutantes. La mujer de ese grupo extendió unas alas y se elevó en el aire, inmediatamente después Alex lanzó una ráfaga de energía que golpeó a un mutante de traje morado y atravesó a otro de piel roja que desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que lo tocara. Sin darles tiempo de reacción el mutante reapareció detrás de ellos, tratando de atacar a Alex con unas dagas, pero Hank se interpuso y tras unos momentos de forcejeo los tres desaparecieron en una nube rojiza.

Abby se quedó quieta, no tenía idea de qué hacer y cuando pensaba buscar algo de guía en Erik, éste salió corriendo con dirección al submarino, abriendo un hueco en el fuselaje y golpeando nuevamente al mutante de traje morado que quedó debajo de una gran placa metálica.

―¡Congélalo! ―indicó Erik sin detenerse o siquiera mirarla, perdiéndose dentro del submarino.

Con dudas Abby obedeció, había bastante agua empozada sobre la arena gracias a los dos grandes armatostes de metal que se arrastraron en la playa. Su control no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no por lo insegura que se sentía, notó que era el agua la que le traía problemas, se sentía más pesada y se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que nunca había tratado de controlar agua de mar.

A pesar de esto consiguió guiar el líquido para colocarlo sobre la placa de metal que estaba cubriendo al mutante inconsciente. Solidificó una capa de hielo no muy gruesa y bajó las manos, dándose cuenta que a menos que planeara seguir a Erik, no tenía nada que hacer. Pensó en seguirlo, sabía que Shaw era una pieza importante en la vida de Erik, pero con un solo paso sintió una voz en su cabeza:

«Deja que Erik se encargue» pidió Charles sin dar mayor explicación.

Abby dudó por unos instantes, insegura de si realmente era una buena idea dejar que se enfrentase solo a Shaw. Luego de ver el tatuaje del brazo de Erik la noche anterior, había comenzado a unir piezas y aunque no podía imaginar los horrores por los que debía haber pasado, sentía que dejarlo solo no iba a generar nada bueno aunque Erik resultara vencedor.

**. .**

Erik se adentró en el submarino siguiendo las indicaciones de Charles. Desactivó el reactor nuclear y continuó su camino hasta llegar a un espacio habilitado como un estudio. El lugar estaba deshecho, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, no estaba ahí para buscar pistas sobre Shaw, sino al hombre en persona.

Charles le indicó que ese era el espacio donde su mente no podía penetrar y de inmediato Erik se alteró al no estar cara a cara con su enemigo. Comenzaron a discutir, el télepata le aseguraba que tenía que estar ahí, pero el alemán temía que hubiera escapado y la cólera comenzó a fluir hacia el exterior, se suponía que ese día todo terminaría.

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose provocó que Erik quedara en silencio y a la vez que dejó de recibir los mensajes mentales de Charles. Cuando se giró vio al hombre que buscaba en medio de una habitación cubierta por espejos y avanzó lentamente hasta que la puerta que le mostró a su enemigo se cerró detrás de él.

Shaw trató de hablar, de averiguar los motivos del que conoció como niño en Auschwitz para estar peleando de parte de los humanos, pero sólo recibió un puñetazo como respuesta. Erik no estaba ahí para proteger a la humanidad, sólo se unió al grupo de Charles para poder encontrarlo y matarlo. A pesar de que el golpe estuvo cargado con todo el resentimiento acumulado por años, Shaw retomó su posición como si nada hubiera ocurrido, su poder absorbió el impacto.

Si inmutarse tras el ataque, Shaw se disculpó con él por lo ocurrido en los campos de concentración, con ese tono de falsa amabilidad con el que siempre lo trató y que era la antesala a mucho del sufrimiento al que estuvo expuesto. Luego de una forma análoga a los días en que fue usado para experimentos, lo que siguió fue un toque con el dedo sobre su frente que lo lanzó contra la pared recubierta por espejos.

En ese momento fue que Erik volvió a escuchar la voz de Charles y se percató del cristal resquebrajado. Necesitaba al telépata para poder asegurar su venganza, no pensaba dejarle una oportunidad de escape a Shaw por tratar de enfrentarlo solo. Nuevamente fue lanzado por los aires con un sencillo impulso sobre su barbilla, golpeándolo aún más fuerte contra la pared contraría, en esta ocasión reventando por completo el espejo que la recubría. Su amigo le aseguró que estaba funcionando, que ya podía verlo, pero que aún no era capaz de tocar su mente.

Erik se puso de pie, dispuesto a destruir el lugar para terminar de deshabilitar la barrera que mantenía a Charles en el exterior. Comenzó a utilizar las tuberías y partes metálicas que rodeaban el espacio en que se encontraba para romper el recubrimiento del cuarto y a la vez tratar de atacar a Shaw, sin embargo el mutante era capaz de anular el impacto de los objetos que lo golpeaban continuamente e incluso en un momento superarlo en la presión sobre una de las vigas de metal que ahora estaba interpuesta entre ellos.

Apresado entre la pared y la viga que lo inmovilizaba gracias a Shaw, no tuvo opción más que comenzar a escuchar en silencio las palabras del hombre mientras buscaba la manera de remover el último impedimento para que Charles pudiera ayudarlo. Pero fue en ese momento que no pudo evitar encontrarle sentido a las palabras de su enemigo, la verdad era que compartía la visión de superioridad de los mutantes sobre los humanos. No sólo era eso, su existencia en sí misma, el hombre que se había vuelto, todo lo que alcanzó de alguna manera fue gracias a él.

La sonrisa en el rostro Shaw cuando lo escuchó admitir esos pensamientos le revolvió el estómago, no podía creer que luego de todo lo que le hizo padecer siquiera pensara que iba a unírsele. Fue en ese momento que aprovechó para terminar de manipular los cables detrás de él y remover el casco, permitiéndole a Charles congelarlo en una posición e impedir que escapara o contraatacara.

La viga que lo apresó cayó al suelo y Erik avanzó con cuidado hasta quedar frente al hombre al que culpaba de haber arruinado su vida. Tomó el casco para protegerse de Charles, sabía que él no aprobaba lo que pensaba hacer y la verdad era que en ese aspecto no confiaba en su amigo, temía que tratara de detenerlo.

Le dedicó unas últimas palabras a Shaw, dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo, pero que lamentablemente mató a su madre, algo que no pensaba perdonarle. La moneda que marcó el inicio del periodo más horrible de su vida se elevó en frente de Erik, ese era el único objeto que había cargado con él desde que abandonó los campos de concentración, jurando que la devolvería a su dueño algún día.

Cuando el pequeño objeto metálico avanzó contra la frente de Shaw y se adentró en su cabeza, Erik no dudó en su decisión, había soñado con que algún día lo mataría y al fin lo estaba cumpliendo. Mantuvo la mirada sobre los ojos inmóviles del otro hombre, tratando de distinguir qué podía estar sintiendo y pensando.

Cuando la moneda cayó al suelo empapada en sangre, no sintió la tranquilidad y libertad que esperaba. Llevaba años soñando con ese momento, pero aunque se llenó de cierto grado de satisfacción, no era suficiente, todo el daño que vivió no se reparó, seguía ahí como un recordatorio eterno. La muerte de Shaw no consiguió llenar el vacío que dejaron los años de sufrimiento, se suponía que todo acabaría, pero la verdad era que se sentía como un inicio más que como un final.

**. .**

El cuerpo de Shaw se elevó por los aires cuando salió de entre los los restos del submarino, dejando ver sólo un pequeño trazo de sangre deslizándose por su frente. Erik salió levitando detrás de él para luego dejarlo caer como si se tratase de una bolsa con peso. Nadie habló, ni los seguidores de Shaw que se acercaron a ver el cuerpo, ni el resto de mutantes, pero Charles tenía la mirada clavada sobre Erik.

Abby no se acercó a ninguno de los grupos. Los jóvenes con que había estado compartiendo comidas las últimas semanas se encontraban juntos, ayudándose a mantenerse en pie tras sus combates y Charles se encontraba en compañía de Moira. Normalmente ella estaría junto a Erik, pero en ese momento no estaba segura si quería acercarse a él.

Sabía lo que él planeaba hacer con Shaw, no era tonta. Erik buscaba venganza, pero el ver como lanzó el cuerpo hacia la arena era prueba que matarlo no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo. Pese a esto le costaba verlo como un monstruo, no podía simplemente borrar de su cabeza las últimas semanas, Erik era una persona que podía ser sumamente agradable, lamentablemente con un pasado demasiado complejo que lo tenía atado y que ella aún no terminaba de comprender.

Cuando Erik tocó el suelo inició un discurso que consiguió asustar a Abby. No sólo eran las palabras, sino la emoción con la que transmitía el mensaje la que causaba el efecto.

Tanto los rusos como los americanos pensaban eliminar lo que estuviera con vida en esa playa. Moira corrió hacia los restos de la nave para tratar de comunicarse con ellos e informar que Shaw estaba muerto y que la amenaza se encontraba controlada. Pero nada de eso sirvió, momentos después las embarcaciones lanzaron un ataque conjunto y múltiples misiles llenaron el cielo.

Abby dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de horror y dio un paso hacia un costado, su cuerpo quería huir, pero su mente rápidamente le hizo ver que no iba a servir de nada. Sin embargo, la playa que debió de desaparecer bajo las explosiones, se mantuvo intacta, Erik detuvo los misiles en el aire antes de que hicieran contacto.

Por unos instantes Abby retomó el aliento, viendo los objetos flotar frente a ellos, pero fue ahí que notó que comenzaban a girar. Charles intervino de inmediato, tratando de convencer a Erik de optar por una salida pacífica apelando a alguna conversación que tuvieron y a las vidas de los hombres que estaban en los barcos. Los intentos por convencerlo se desmoronaron debido a una frase que incluso consiguió que el metal de los misiles rechinara.

―¡Sólo están siguiendo órdenes! ―defendió Charles sin saber que con esas sencillas palabras cualquier duda que su amigo pudo tener desapareció.

―Estuve a la merced de hombres que sólo seguían órdenes ―habló Erik provocando un escalofrío en Charles cuando comprendió su error, luego giró el rostro para hablarle de frente―. Nunca más.

Abby se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver los misiles volar en dirección a los barcos y luego las cosas simplemente se salieron aún más de control. Charles se lanzó contra Erik y ambos hombres comenzaron una pelea sobre la arena. Cuando los jóvenes entrenados por Charles trataron de intervenir, fueron repelidos con los poderes de Erik, excepto por Raven que se quedó quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar. Cada vez que el telépata conseguía acertarle un golpe los misiles perdían dirección y caían al mar o chocaban entre ellos explotando, pero Charles era un pacifista, criado en las comodidades que su clase social le dio, no un hombre que había sobrevivido a uno de los peores eventos de la historia y que había tenido que pelear por su vida. Erik logró quitarse de encima a Charles y de inmediato volvió a dirigir los misiles que aún se encontraban en vuelo.

Abby no sabía qué pensar o hacer. Claro que estaba aliviada de no haber muerto en esa playa bajo las explosiones, pero no podía justificar la reacción de Erik. Podía comprender por qué estaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo, entendía que en ese momento no sólo estaba defendiéndolos del ataque inminente sino haciendo una declaración al mundo e incluso podía sentir que Charles despertó el resentimiento que la muerte de Shaw no debía haber saciado.

Un movimiento ligero por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención y vio a Moira avanzar con paso decidido y la mirada clavada sobre Erik. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña pistola que no dudó en apuntar contra el hombre.

―¡Erik! ―gritó Abby instintivamente, advirtiéndole.

Cada disparo fue desviado con efectividad, pese a la precisión de Moira. Pero uno de los pequeños proyectiles no quedó enterrado en la arena, sino que se dirigió directamente a la espalda del telépata. A los lejos los misiles comenzaron a explotar sin dañar ningún navío, completamente fuera del control de Erik que corrió al costado de Charles para remover el casquillo rápidamente.

Erik culpó a Moira y trató de ahogarla con su propia chapa de identificación, Charles con tranquilidad expresó que él era el culpable, consiguiendo que el mutante liberara a la agente. Ambos hablaron unos momentos, pero la separación era indudable sus ideologías no podían convivir juntas.

Cuando Moira se acercó a sostener a Charles, Erik se dirigió al resto de mutantes en la playa. Estaba claro para él que no serían aceptados y debían formar su propia sociedad. El grupo que siguió a Shaw aceptó casi inmediatamente, los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí para detener una guerra ni siquiera dudaron, excepto por Raven. Ella al escuchar de boca de Erik que no debían esconderse más y ante un ofrecimiento de su mano comenzó a avanzar. Pero no se dirigió directamente hacia el hombre que la llamaba, se agachó junto a Charles por unos momentos antes de despedirse luego de que él le dijera que sabía que ella quería irse.

Erik posó la mirada sobre Abby. Ella no comprendía por qué siquiera la estaba mirando, él sabía muy bien que no compartía la idea de que era imposible vivir con los humanos, al contrarío eso era lo que le parecía natural. Pero fue ahí, tras unos momentos de duda, que dio un paso hacia adelante en dirección a él y luego otro más hasta que quedó a menos de un metro de distancia. No creía en nada de lo que él había estado hablando, estaba asustada y molesta con toda la situación, angustiada por el futuro, pero sobre todo preocupada por Erik. Quería estar con él, con la persona que conoció en las últimas semanas.

Tomó su mano con cierto recelo y él de inmediato apretó fuerte, como si pensara que iba a pensarlo mejor y separarse. Los otros mutantes se acercaron y todos se tomaron de las manos, desapareciendo en una nube rojiza.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Hasta aquí es la parte que viene a suceder durante First Class. Queda una pequeña escena que es el rescate de Emma, pero voy a desarrollar algunas cosas en las semanas en que se demoran en ir por ella (No es automático). Por lo demás de ahora en adelante tocaría el periodo entre películas y no, no pienso narrar los diez años, pero si tengo bastantes cosas que contar. Espero que les haya gustado cómo lo he integrado, Abby no participó en las peleas activamente porque realmente no quería hacer muchos cambios para poder incluirla si es que planeaba seguir con el mismo desenlace. Considero que este es mi capítulo más flojo, la película misma hace muchos salto de escena y quizás eso se pueda pasar mejor con imágenes, pero al escribir es difícil sentirlo bien hilado._

_Opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos, consideren también que este es como una especie de "final" de primera temporada, así que realmente me gustaría saber que les pareció, no sólo del capítulo sino de toda esta primera parte como conjunto. Quizás alguno por ahí notó algo un poco flojo, o que necesita expandirse para ser más creíble, sobre todo con Erik y Abby que ahora van a tener más posibilidad de interactuar con tranquilidad sin el fantasma de Shaw sobre el hombro de él. _

_Review "Andrea": Raven fue un problema, pero como mencioné, no quería quitarlo porque si lo hacía realmente no hubiera tenido sentido que ella fuera con Erik y eso me llevaría a hacer muchos cambios para DoFP y es mucho trabajo xD _

_Reviews "Kari": Me alegro que retomaras la lectura, ya me dirás que te pareció este cap y a ver cómo crees que sea la futura relación de estos dos._


	10. Chap 10: New York, New York

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Aparecieron en un almacén tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se colaba desde el exterior y se soltaron las manos. El olor a mar y el sonido de alguna sirena de barco a la distancia revelaron la ubicación general del lugar en donde se encontraban.

―¿Dónde nos trajiste? ―preguntó Erik luego de dar una rápida mirada sin moverse.

―Los muelles en Nueva York ―respondió el mutante de piel roja, Azazel―. Si tiene otra sugerencia puedo movernos para allá, pero es uno de los lugares que teníamos habilitados en caso de emergencia.

―No está relacionado a ninguno de nosotros, pero por lo mismo puede que tengamos algún visitante inadvertido, no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo ―intervino Riptide, el otro mutante que estuvo bajo órdenes de Shaw.

―Estará bien por ahora ―aseguró Erik, no quería tener que pensar en ese momento y estaba seguro que si Shaw lo consideró habilitado al menos tendría un lugar donde recostarse.

Ambos mutantes asintieron y señalaron dos áreas detrás de unos contenedores de gran tamaño. No eran habitaciones, pero dispuestos de forma discreta se encontraban unos colchones que parecían ser parte de algún cargamento que esperaba aprobación para salir y algunas provisiones, cosas sumamente básicas. Azazel le señaló a Erik una de las áreas, ahora que había tomado el puesto de Shaw era su líder y no tenía que compartir espacio con los demás, ellos se las arreglarían por su lado.

―Abby ―llamó Erik sin mirarla, avanzando al espacio que Azazel indicó era de él.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente quería hablarle en ese momento? ¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de una hora? Ella misma aún no había procesado correctamente el evento y mucho menos estaba con ánimos para hablar, no se sentía en control de sus emociones y era consciente que Erik no era exactamente el hombre con más paciencia y empatía.

Aún así lo siguió sin decir palabra, incómoda al notar el cruce de miradas entre los dos mutantes que habían estado trabajando para Shaw. Cuando se alejaron de los demás, Erik se agachó y comenzó a desempacar unas cobijas, además de retirar el plástico que cubría el colchón que se encontraba ahí.

―¿Por qué viniste? ―preguntó él, deteniéndose un momento, pero sin voltearse.

―No lo sé ―respondió con honestidad mirando al suelo―. Nunca me das tiempo para pensar ―agregó, no era primera vez que él le pedía una respuesta rápida.

―Crees en la convivencia ―prosiguió Erik, girando ligeramente la cabeza y con profundo rechazo a la idea detrás de esas palabras.

―¿Me estás recriminando? ―se defendió Abby de forma automática―. Tú eres el que se quedó mirándome hasta que decidí darte la mano.

―¿Te arrepientes? ―preguntó, poniéndose de pie y volteándose por completo.

―¿De qué? ―replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro―. Lo más honesto que puedo decirte a mucho de lo que seguramente me quieres preguntar es "no sé". Hace unos minutos pensé que me iba a morir en una playa en Cuba, hecha pedazos por un montón de misiles ―habló mirándole de frente y tratando de no elevar la voz―. Después decidiste tratar de matar a toda la gente que estaba en los barcos, luego Charles… ―siguió, pero se detuvo negando un poco con la cabeza y dando unos pasos hacia un costado quedando en silencio.

―Yo no quería lastimarlo, sino fuera por… ―habló Erik, pero Abby lo interrumpió.

―Lo sé ―No necesitaba que le dijera que no había sido su intención lastimar a Charles, ni tampoco quería escucharlo culpar a Moira. Erik actuaba con un instinto de supervivencia descomunal e incluso excesivo que traía consecuencias.

―¿Vas a quedarte?

Ella lo miró y no supo qué decir. Estaba molesta con él, pero no sabía exactamente por qué y decir que era por la forma en que reaccionó con los misiles era ser muy simplista. También se sentía profundamente preocupada, Erik era un misterio en muchos aspectos, pero ver ese tatuaje le dio la capacidad de entender de dónde venían muchas de sus actitudes y a la vez darse cuenta que aunque se veía sumamente confiado estaba destrozado por dentro. Por otro lado no quería dejarlo a él y Raven con los mutantes relacionados a Shaw, quizás tratarían de vengarse en cualquier momento. Haber dejado a Charles, herido, y al resto en Cuba comenzaba a atormentarla, era cierto que su relación más fuerte era con Erik, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por los demás.

―No creo que me vaya a ningún lado esta noche ―se animó a responder.

Erik dejó escapar un intento de sonrisa. Se acercó para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta la cama improvisada que había armado.

―Hay agua, galletas y atún enlatado ―ofreció, señalando un pequeño paquete.

Abby desvió la mirada hacia la comida, dándose cuenta que llevaba varias horas sin probar bocado.

―Regresaré en unos minutos ―informó, saliendo de la pequeña área en la que se encontraban.

**. .**

Todo estaba mal. Erik se apartó lo más que pudo del resto y comenzó a caminar, tratando de distraer su mente inspeccionando que las instalaciones fueran seguras. Pero no había manera de alejar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Había conseguido su venganza y aún así no se sentía satisfecho, al contrario, el pequeño ápice de alegría que le dio ver el cuerpo de Shaw sin vida quedó totalmente enterrado tras los hechos que siguieron y en especial su separación con Charles.

Culpaba a los humanos, si ellos no hubieran lanzado ese ataque su relación con Charles no habría terminado de manera tan abrupta. Con más tiempo hubiera podido demostrarle que su visión idealista de coexistencia entre humanos y mutantes no era más que una fantasía. Que Moira reaccionara positivamente frente a ellos no significaba nada, era un excepción e incluso si lo pensaba más, ella dejó claro de qué lado se pondría si debía escoger un bando.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro era el haber tomado la decisión de abandonar a Charles en la playa, herido y sin ninguna forma rápida de salida. Por años fue incapaz de formar un vínculo con otra persona, hasta que conoció al telépata y se permitió abrirse a la idea de permitir cierta cercanía con otros. El que pudiera entrar en su mente facilitó mucho su relación a pesar de que no le gustaba sentirse expuesto de esa manera, él no era capaz de hablar de muchas cosas y eso imposibilitó generar lazos con otros. No quiso dejarlo, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? No podía pedirle a Azazel que le hiciera el favor de llevarlo a un hospital y además también sacara al resto de Cuba, su posición como líder se hubiese visto debilitada en un momento crucial. Podía sentir la desconfianza de Abby hacia sus nuevos aliados y a pesar de no demostrarlo, compartía el sentimiento, habían sido seguidores de Shaw hasta unos momentos atrás.

Pensó en la mujer que reclutó en Montana, se sorprendió cuando aceptó seguirlo nuevamente, aunque con una disposición muy diferente de la primera vez. Se alegró cuando ella caminó hacia él, no lo esperaba, aunque no le había puesto atención durante la pelea, notó de inmediato que su rostro dejaba ver el descontento con sus acciones. No le dio tiempo de reconsiderarlo, posiblemente lo dejaría y se quedaría con Charles, algo que no pensaba permitir.

También estaba Raven, _Mystique_, con ella la situación era diferente porque aunque había sentido de primera mano el rechazo y temor a ser descubierta, Charles era su familia. Quizás no expresaba un desagrado abierto por los humanos o un sentimiento de superioridad, pero eso no era necesario, Raven había abierto los ojos a la realidad, los mutantes sólo podrían estar en total libertad de mostrarse como son en una sociedad sin humanos.

De Ángel sabía poco, desertó rápidamente hacia el bando de Shaw, lo que al menos ya le mostraba su línea de pensamiento. Azazel y Riptide eran casos con los que debía de tener cuidado. No dudaba de dónde estuvieran en el plano del conflicto que vendría, pero sí de su lealtad hacía él. Necesitaba investigar un poco sobre ellos antes de sentirse cómodo y entregarles un voto de confianza.

Habían muchas cosas por evaluar y debía moverse rápido. Su pequeño grupo no se mantendría unido con sólo la visión abstracta que luchar por los mutantes, requerirían cosas concretas y además necesitan crecer si deseaban ser un movimiento real que pudiera influenciar positivamente a los suyos. La lista de mutantes que Charles localizó se encontraba en la mansión, tendría que ir a buscarla, también sus documentos estaban ahí, no pensaba dejar rastro de su presencia en esa casa.

Tenía en mente los primeros pasos a tomar, lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que amaneciera y que todos estuvieran descansados. Con esto en mente regresó a donde había dejado a Abby y la vio sentada sobre el colchón comiendo unas galletas con una expresión de desagrado. Notó también un par de latas de atún cerradas dispersas cerca a ella.

―No había abrelatas ―comentó al verlo, alcanzando uno de los pequeños contenedores y extendiéndoselo.

Erik dejó escapar una media sonrisa antes de dirigirle la mirada.

―¿Quieres que use mis poderes para una labor cotidiana? Pensé que decías que el mundo está hecho para vivir sin habilidades.

―Yo hubiera traído un abrelatas ―declaró con molestia mirando hacia un costado―. ¿Vas a abrirla o comienzo a golpearla hasta que se desparrame por todos lados el aceite?

Él soltó un bufido y la lata se abrió. Se sentó junto a ella en silencio, comenzando a comer juntos. Las galletas sabían horrible, pero no era lo peor que había comido en su vida y al menos estaba seguro de que era comida.

―¿Vas a usar ese casco permanentemente? ―se animó a preguntar ella y él parpadeó un par de veces como si recién se percatara del objeto―. ¿Lo llevas un par de horas y ya te olvidaste de él?

Erik no respondió, sólo retiró el casco, observándolo en sus manos por unos momentos. Había llevado a cabo su venganza en el submarino e incluso pudo devolver la moneda que cargó por años como recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Shaw, pero ahora había tomado otro objeto que le recordaría al hombre. La situación era muy diferente, sin embargo no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, lo único que estaba seguro era que lo necesitaba en caso Charles u otro telépata decidiera enfrentarlo. Abby acercó una mano a su frente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, apartando unos mechones de cabello que cubrían unos rasguños no tan profundos provocados en su pelea contra Shaw.

―Creo que vi una caja con algunas gazas y alcohol ―susurró ella antes de buscar los implementos para limpiar las pequeñas heridas.

Normalmente él se atendía solo. Llevaba años sobreviviendo sin nadie que se preocupara por él o incluso que reconociera su existencia. Dejó que ella se encargara, de cualquier manera no había un espejo cerca y sabía que no era nada profundo, la sangre en ningún momento brotó de manera preocupante.

Cuando Abby terminó, Erik se puso de pie y abrió el cierre del traje que Hank confeccionó, no pensaba dormir metido en eso. Al momento en que quedó con el torso desnudo se percató que ella lo miraba, un tanto insegura de qué hacer.

―¿Planeas dormir así? ―cuestionó, notando como Abby parecía estar buscando una excusa para responder afirmativamente―. Es incómodo, no va a dejarte descansar bien ―añadió y luego dejó caer el resto de la vestimenta―. No sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos ―comentó sonriendo un poco, recostándose y esperando que lo acompañara.

―No creo que pueda dormir con ellos cerca ―confesó, aún indecisa sobre cómo proceder. No era Erik el problema pese a todo, sino el estar en un almacén, con el grupo de gente que tenía pensado desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

―Tengo el sueño ligero y el sólo aceptar mi oferta no quiere decir que les tenga confianza ―respondió él, tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

Abby dejó escapar un suspiro derrotada. Estaba cansada, eso no lo podía negar y la comida le dejó un mal sabor de boca que quizás un par de horas de sueño podrían eliminar. Se quitó el traje rápidamente, como si pensara que alguien podía estar observándola desde las sombras y se acurrucó junto a Erik cuando la rodeó con los brazos. Quería hablar con él, pero no con la posibilidad de que alguien los interrumpa o que alguno de los que trabajó para Shaw viera la discusión como un momento para hacer algo.

**. .**

Erik abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y giró la cabeza con cuidado en una dirección, aún era de noche, pero estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Afinó la vista y reconoció que se trataba de Raven, ella estaba de pie esperándolo en silencio a unos cuantos pasos. No estaba seguro por qué estaba ahí, pero se separó de Abby con cuidado para ponerse de pie y dado que la expresión de ella no denotaba prisa se vistió con el traje del día anterior. Cuando se acercó, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para alejarse un poco más y él la siguió con curiosidad, aunque cuando estuvo a punto de perder de vista el lugar donde dormía Abby la detuvo.

―Aquí está bien ―habló él si elevar la voz demasiado―. ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, temiendo que tuviera un cambio de opinión.

―¿Por qué ella? ―preguntó Raven tratando de mantenerse seria, pero podía dejar de sentirse cierto grado de confusión en su voz.

Erik respiró tranquilo en ese momento, no se trataba de un problema ideológico, de una conciencia intranquila o incluso de una traición, simplemente era un problema de interpretación de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Por un momento pensó en responder rápido, pero reflexionó un poco más, si no tenía cuidado había la posibilidad de un cambio en la decisión de Raven.

―Yo pensé… ―habló ella, pero las palabras no fluyeron naturalmente―. Pensé que era perfecta ―completó confundida. Sabía que Erik y Abby eran cercanos, pero no qué tanto, sin embargo luego del beso estaba casi segura de que significaba algo.

―Lo eres ―aseguró él―. La criatura más perfecta que he conocido.

―¿Entonces por qué estás con Abby? ―demandó sin poder comprenderlo.

La pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero él mismo se la venía haciendo y aún no conseguía una respuesta concreta.

―No soy tan joven como parezco, soy mucho más cercana en edad a ti que ella ―insistió Raven, aún tratando de comprender qué había ocurrido, qué había interpretado mal.

―¿Por qué me seguiste? ―replicó él mirándola a los ojos ante la declaración, el sólo hecho de que mencionara eso dejaba en duda su madurez emocional―. ¿Estás aquí porque pensaste que estaríamos juntos?

―¡No! ―aseguró ella, levantando un poco la voz para molestia de Erik que no quería que Abby se despertara hasta que arreglara la situación.

―Pensé que estabas aquí porque ya no querías ocultarte más ―habló él, tratando de no mencionar a Charles y la forma en que manejó la apariencia de Raven por años, ese nombre iba a tener que evitarlo por un tiempo al tratar con ella.

La joven lo observó en silencio asintiendo, claro que no deseaba ocultarse más, estaba cansada de eso, pero también se sentía engañada. Raven consideró el beso de Erik como algo muy especial que no sólo significaba el inicio de su nueva vida como mutante, sino también de una relación más cercana e íntima con él.

―Lo que tengo con Abby no es asunto de nadie, sólo de ella y yo ―aclaró al notar que Raven estaba asimilando las cosas.

Las palabras fueron directas e incluso bruscas para una joven que había estado por muchos años cubierta bajo el manto de Charles. Ella endureció la mirada en ese momento, comprendiendo el motivo por el cual él no la sacó de su habitación esa noche, no había nada de romántico, era sólo la línea de pensamiento que Erik demostró en Cuba aplicado a su caso específico. Se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes, era incluso tonto pensar que estaría con ella sólo porque decidió esperarlo en su habitación y logró que le diera un beso luego de palabras de aliento.

―Eres especial Mystique ―intervino Erik tratando de suavizar el momento―. Hay cosas que simplemente se dan de manera natural ―explicó tranquilo, evaluando qué más podía decirle―. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te necesito aquí, tú mejor que nadie comprendes lo que es tener que ocultarte sólo por ser diferente. Abby aun no lo comprende, lo que ella ha vivido es distinto y el resto seguían a Shaw en un intento de control mundial, no de reivindicación de los nuestros.

Raven lo observó a los ojos con determinación. No quería volver a caer ante sus palabras, pero encontraba que todo lo que decía era tan real que sencillamente no lo dudó y asintió ligeramente antes de retirarse. Las cosas ya estaban claras, pero eso no borraba el desencanto que sintió.

**. .**

Cuando el sol terminó de salir todos estaban despiertos y listos, esperando sus órdenes. Él junto con Azazel irían a la mansión de Charles a recuperar algunos objetos, a Raven y Riptide los dejaría en la ciudad para que trajeran las últimas noticias de los eventos que ocurrieron horas antes y Abby se quedaría junto con Ángel tratando de desaparecer cualquier rastro de que pasaron ahí la noche. No quería arriesgarse a dejar alguna pista a pesar de que si se iban dejando todo como estaba posiblemente parecería que un grupo de personas sin hogar decidió establecerse una noche. Los grupos que formó no los pensó al azar, no quería que ninguno de los que estuvo trabajando para Shaw se quedaría con alguno de sus compañeros, no pensaba darles oportunidad de planear algo y él estaba retirándose con quien consideraba era el más peligroso.

Ángel le pidió a Raven que le trajera algo de vestir que pudiera usar, lo que llevaba puesto llamaba demasiado la atención, sin contar que era completamente inapropiado para el clima en el que se encontraban. Erik accedió a recuperar las cosas de Abby ya que estaba yendo a la mansión que usaron de base unas cuantas semanas.

Azazel realizó una parada en un edificio abandonado cerca al centro de Nueva York. Dejó a Raven, que tomó la apariencia de una muchacha promedio, en compañía de Riptide para luego de algunos intentos aparecer en pleno recibidor de la mansión de Charles.

Erik se tomó unos minutos para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la residencia y luego se dirigió solo a los pisos superiores, no tenía la intención de darle un visita guiada a su acompañante. Encontró rápidamente la hoja con las coordenadas, él mismo la guardó en un lugar seguro luego de encontrar a Abby. Aunque no era una prioridad en su lista decidió cambiarse en ese momento y guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, prefería no dejar ningún rastro de su estadía de ser posible. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la habitación de al lado para repetir la misma operación con las cosas de Abby, aprovechó que la maleta de ella aún tenía algo de espacio para colocar sus cosas ahí mismo y tener un único objeto que llevar.

Regresó al recibidor de la mansión y notó a su nuevo compañero observando con detenimiento el decorado de la habitación.

―Me recuerda un poco el club ―comentó Azazel cuando vio a Erik descender las escaleras―. Aunque sin la compañía femenina y las luces ―agregó.

―Moira mencionó algo de eso ―habló él con interés, recordaba el nombre "_Hellfire Club_" y que se encontraba en Las Vegas―. Voy a necesitar que me expliques en qué estado se encuentran las posesiones de Shaw. Las legales, si tenía, están perdidas.

―Emma se encargaba de eso normalmente, pero conozco la mayoría de los lugares y tengo una buena idea a nombre de quién estaban, también podría averiguar qué es lo que sabe la CIA.

―Iba a pedirte eso, pero no vas a ir solo, dudo mucho que puedas encontrarlo al primer intento y tiene que ser algo que no llame la atención.

―¿La muchacha? ¿Realmente puede infiltrarse? ―cuestionó con interés. Lo había engañado durante la pelea, pero mantener un personaje dentro de una agencia gubernamental era un asunto muy distinto y por lo que escuchó de Ángel cuando Shaw averiguó sobre los otros mutantes, ella no parecía tener el perfil de espía.

―Aprenderá ―respondió Erik bastante convencido.

Partieron de regreso, siguiendo la ruta inversa con la que habían llegado. Esperaron cerca de una hora a que Raven regresara junto con Riptide. Tenían algunos periódicos y habían conseguido una idea bastante clara del estado anímico de la ciudad tras la amenaza nuclear. Erik no se sorprendió demasiado cuando le explicaron que por el momento nadie hablaba nada sobre ellos ni el incidente de los misiles, al menos no de la forma en que ocurrió. El gobierno pensaba ocultarlo y seguramente los Soviéticos también, eso eran buenas noticias para sus planes, le permitía tiempo para meditar.

En el almacén encontraron a Abby junto con Ángel, ya habían dejado el lugar casi sin rastros de que estuvieron ahí, aunque para Erik no pasó desapercibido que ambas mujeres no habían intercambiado más de un par de palabras en todo el periodo. No las podía culpar, ellas no se conocían previo a Cuba y de todos los que estaban ahí posiblemente eran las que tenían menos en común para poder generar una conversación.

Con un gesto le indicó a Riptide que lo acompañara junto con Azazel a un costado del almacén, quería que ambos le dieran una idea general de qué recursos del difunto Shaw podría utilizar. No pensaba iniciar una operación a gran escala, pero debía de hacerse una idea. Sabía que no estaba hablándose de montos pequeños y aunque confiaba en que muchas de las posesiones estaban cubiertas de forma adecuada, siempre habían detalles que no se podían controlar.

Raven parecía sumamente molesta ante la segregación, ella quería participar activamente, no ser una observadora. No dejó a su hermano en una playa con la esperanza que el resto lo cuidarían para sentarse a esperar que le dijeran qué hacer o a dónde ir. Cuando los tres hombre dirigieron su atención a la mujer de piel azul esta se quedó quieta, insegura de por qué la estaban mirando, ella aún no se había quejado.

―Mystique ―llamó Erik―. Irás con Azazel a Virginia.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó con seriedad, no quería ser sólo una pieza más en el juego de otro.

―Vamos a necesitar saber qué información tienen sobre nosotros y el paradero exacto de Frost ―explicó Erik haciendo una pequeña seña en dirección al mutante de piel roja―. Irán juntos, estoy seguro que podrán trabajar bien.

Azazel le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a Raven, ella sería la primera compañera de trabajo con la que compartía tantas similitudes físicas. Claro, su piel roja era un poco más sencilla de disimular y sus ojos no eran de color amarillo brillante, pero él tenía una cola y no podía ocultarse de la vista pública con sus poderes, sólo desaparecer.

―Ángel y Riptide irán a Montana, hace unas semanas hubo un pequeño incidente en un pueblo, quiero que averigüen si llamó la atención de alguien en especial ―explicó, consiguiendo la atención inmediata de Abby, así como la de Raven que también sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo―. Yo iré con Abby a Las Vegas, sin Shaw hay cosas que deben recolectarse ―agregó mirando a la mujer. Luego dejó claro que Azazel los buscaría en dos semanas para juntarse nuevamente y con suerte añadir a Emma Frost como aliada.

Raven tomó una apariencia femenina que no resaltaba mucho y las otras dos mujeres fueron a cambiarse de ropa para no llamar atención innecesaria. Una última revisión al almacén y el grupo partió usando los poderes de Azazel, cada uno a su destino.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_ _Erik y Abby aún no terminan de hablar, pero con gente que podía escucharlos la conversación no se pudo extender, ya lo retomarán ahora que estarán solos. Nueva etapa del fic, al fin tengo libertad para escribir sin la película limitándome. Por ahora me enfocaré en la parejita, esos dos necesitan desarrollarse más juntos, Las Vegas no es el mejor lugar, pero es lo que hay :D_

_Review de "Kari": Erik vive con problemas, su relación debe tenerlos también, pero ya verás cómo será_

_Review de "Andrea": Abby con Erik es complicado, pero fue con el que más tiempo estubo en la mansión, con los otros su relación no pasaba de cordial, así que decidió irse con el alemán... Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con él xD_


	11. Chap 11: Las Vegas, Nevada

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Azazel los dejó en un depósito oscuro, lleno de objetos mecánicos polvorientos y luego desapareció sin decir una palabra. Cuando se quedó sola con Erik, Abby se percató que llevaba con él su maleta naranja en la que trajo sus cosas y también había acomodado un par de las de él. Supuso que era lógico, el almacén debía quedar sin rastros de que estuvieron ahí.

―Hay que buscar un lugar para hospedarnos ―indicó él, extendiéndole una mano para guiarla hasta la puerta―. Tenemos bastante trabajo.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad, no tenía idea a qué se estaba refiriendo. Las Vegas no se encontraba en su lista de ciudades que quería conocer, por el contrario le tenía un poco de rechazo y aparecer en un depósito no hacía que mejorara su opinión. Cuando salieron, él le ofreció su brazo derecho y ella lo tomó un poco extrañada por el gesto.

―No creo que llamemos la atención aquí, pero hay que ser precavidos de cualquier manera ―explicó Erik, avanzando con la maleta en la otra mano por una calle vacía hasta doblar en la esquina y ver en todo su esplendor el aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Azazel los había dejado en un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento de una zona no muy transitada.

―¿Planeas ir al club de Shaw? ―preguntó con cuidado, no se imaginaba los planes de Erik para esa ciudad.

―No, no planeo poner un pie ahí, la CIA sabe de ese lugar ―respondió él con la mirada al frente y una expresión tranquila―. Necesitamos a Emma para poder tomar posesión de los bienes de Shaw, pero no planeo rescatarla sin asegurarme que los otros no van a traicionarme.

―¿Y cómo vas a asegurarte de eso? ¿No deberías estar con ellos para conocerlos?

―Hay muchas formas de conocer a alguien, a veces su historia o acciones hablan mejor de sus lealtades ―respondió con confianza, él había aprendido a leer bastante bien las intensiones de las personas sin necesidad de los poderes mentales de Charles, pero para eso necesitaba encontrar de dónde habían aparecido los mutantes que acompañaron a Shaw y por qué lo habían seguido.

―¿Conoces la ciudad? ―preguntó ella, desde donde estaban no se veía ni remotamente los letreros luminosos que sabía caracterizaban el lugar, aunque claro, era de día.

―No, pero tengo una idea de a dónde ir ―Las Vegas era uno de esos lugares que solían salir en las conversaciones cuando estuvo en su periodo de cazador de Nazis. No era que los hombres que buscaba estuvieran gastando su dinero en un casino, pero los que habían vendido favores a precios astronómicos solían acabar ahí.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar de alquiler de vehículos, parecía que era una constante en el actuar de Erik. Pagó en efectivo y el encargado le dio las llaves de un _Ford Falcon_ azul de dos puertas, luego tomó la maleta y la metió en la cajuela.

―No pareces cómoda ―mencionó él cuando salieron del aeropuerto, al adentrarse en la vía que llevaba a la ciudad.

―Estamos en un desierto.

―Es casi invierno, la temperatura es baja.

―Eso no quiere decir que va a caer nieve o haya agua ―explicó sin mirarlo antes de soltar un suspiro―. Pero no es eso lo que me fastidia…

Erik la observó por el rabillo del ojo, pensar que podía dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido en Cuba era ridículo, aún así se negaba a tener esa conversación mientras manejaba. Hablarían en el hotel, el que ella siguiera ahí, acompañándolo, dejaba claro que no pensaba tomar su propio camino por el momento. Pese a que no compartían la misma visión del futuro para gente como ellos, Abby era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza en ese momento y no planeaba perderla.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó ella mirando sin mucha emoción el desierto.

―_Wilbur Clark's Desert Inn_ ―respondió―. Está cerca, en un par de minutos debemos llegar.

―¿No es ahí donde filmaron Ocean's 11? ―Era un hotel y casino bastante conocido.

―No lo sé, no suelo ir al cine ―contestó, siempre tuvo dificultad para estar al corriente con la actualidad en espectáculos y personalidades. No sólo no le interesaba, sino que al moverse por varios países cada lugar tenía su propia farándula, pocos actores gozaban reconocimiento mundial a menos que tuvieran años trabajando continuamente―. ¿Tienes guantes entre tus cosas? ―preguntó de improvisto.

―Sí, pero no hace tanto frío ―Llevaba un abrigo ligero sobre su ropa que la cubría por encima de la rodilla y con sus botas casi no dejaba piel expuesta.

―Póntelos ―pidió él, deteniendo el automóvil para abrir la cajuela y acceder a la maleta―. Va a ser más sencillo si no nos ven las manos ―explicó sin dar mayores detalles, al parecer él pensaba cubrirse también.

**. .**

Erik desvió el vehículo hacia el lado derecho de la carretera para atravesar un arco de madera y piedra sobre el que descansaba el nombre del hotel. Estacionó en la entrada y de inmediato un hombre se acercó a abrir la puerta de Abby para que descendiera. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al notar lo incómoda que se le veía a su acompañante ante las atenciones y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué tipo de hoteles había ido cuando viajó, abrirle la puerta a una mujer era un servicio estándar. Entregó las llaves para que estacionaran el automóvil y otro empleado llevó la maleta por ellos.

Lo ofreció el brazo y por suerte Abby lo tomó sin mostrarse insegura o sospechosa. En la recepción, una señorita de aspecto impecable los recibió con una amable sonrisa y se disculpó de inmediato por los posibles inconvenientes que la remodelación del hotel pudiera ocasionarles, una torre de nueve pisos estaba siendo construida en esos momentos.

Erik pidió una habitación matrimonial para quedarse por dos semanas. Abby trató de mantener la compostura, pero estaba segura que la mujer notó algo, porque casi de inmediato sintió como examinaba con atención las manos cubiertas de ellos.

Él no se inmutó, sólo tomó nota mental que debía explicarle a Abby que para evitar el escrudiño era mejor que dijeran que estaban casados. Una pareja que compartiera habitación no era extremadamente llamativa, pero siempre prefería actuar de manera en que los trabajadores de los lugares que se hospedaba no lo recordaran. La sociedad americana marcaba a quienes no estaban casados y no quería sobresalir por haber sido el chisme de un par de personas sin nada mejor que hacer. Además, era la primera vez que podría jugar con esa carta, nunca había hecho el papel de hombre casado, pero sabía bien que con eso bajaría las sospechas de otros mientras estuviera investigando. Abby no era exactamente el modelo de la esposa perfecta, pero estaba seguro de que podría actuar con un poco de ayuda.

Erik tomó la maleta luego de pagar, sin permitir que algún trabajador los acompañara y se dirigió a la habitación, no quería algún ojo atento viendo como Abby volvía a sonrojarse. Como había previsto las mejillas de ella tomaron un ligero tono rosa al ver la gran cama que ocuparían, pero casi de inmediato se distrajo con la vista a la piscina.

Él dejó el equipaje a un costado y se detuvo unos instantes para observar la habitación. No se comparaba ni remotamente al nivel de elegancia en el que habían estado viviendo las últimas semanas gracias a Charles, pero sin duda una gran mejora que el almacén donde descansaron la noche anterior.

La cama estaba flanqueada por dos mesas de noche donde reposaba un pequeño teléfono junto con unos papeles con las reglas del local, números de interés y un menú del restaurante para pedidos a la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró con una biblia, no comprendía por qué siempre había una en casi todos los hoteles de buen nivel que visitaba. Sobre una mesa frente a la cama había un televisor y a su lado una mesita servía para exhibir algunas botellas con licores, un par de vasos y por supuesto el listado de los precios. El resto del espacioso cuarto era ocupado por un ropero, un tocador con espejo junto a su banqueta y una mesita redonda con dos sillas.

―Asumí que preferirías esta vista a los campos de golf ―habló él, colocándose junto a ella en la ventana. Estaban en el segundo piso y aunque no era digno de una postal supuso que le gustaría.

Abby le sonrió, pero notó que la expresión no se mantuvo de forma sincera por más de unos segundos. Seguía fastidiada y la piscina no iba a solucionarlo.

―¿Te molesta que impidiera que nos mataran en Cuba? ―preguntó Erik de improvisto, luego de acercarse a la mesita de la habitación y servirse un trago.

―No ―respondió ella con seriedad al sentir el tono de la pregunta, la voz de él era tensa, como si estuviera controlando las palabras―. Pero las cosas no son tan simples, Erik.

―Nos atacaron, supongo que estarías más contenta si sencillamente hubiera dejado los misiles reposando sobre el agua ―prosiguió con sorna. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ese era el momento para dejar claro que los mutantes no serían erradicados, al menos no sin pelear.

―El mundo no es blanco y negro ―replicó levantando una ceja ante el comentario, esa conversación no iba a acabar bien―. Puedo asegurarte que sólo un par de personas de esos barcos sabían a qué le estaban disparando. La mayoría debe haber pensado que estaban por atacar al país contrario o en todo caso a Shaw, Moira trató de contactarlos para advertirles sobre el reactor del submarino.

―¿Piensas que cuando te vean controlar el agua simplemente te van a sonreír, hacer un par de preguntas e irse a dormir tranquilos esa noche? ―cuestionó con impaciencia aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, ella se había cuidado de no permitir que sus habilidades fueran vistas más que por su familia.

―Claro que no. No soy idiota, pero tampoco puedes asumir que van a venir en grupo con picas y antorchas a tratar de matarte ―respondió fastidiada, entendía que la convivencia iba a ser complicada, que los humanos sospecharían de ellos, sobre todo de mutantes con habilidades como Charles o Raven. Sin embargo lo que Erik trató de hacer en Cuba era justificar el miedo que podrían tener.

―Tratarán ―le aseguró, sería tan sencillo si sólo los quisieran lejos, pero él sabía que eso no iba a bastar. No, ella no era capaz de imaginar el alcance real que podía tener el odio de un grupo de personas―. Tú y yo podríamos vivir entre ellos, pero Raven, Hank o Azazel tendrían que ocultarse. Mutantes jóvenes que no sepan controlarse tampoco correrían con suerte.

―No estoy diciendo que estés totalmente mal, van a haber problemas ―intervino ella tratando que la situación no pasara a una discusión mayor, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Erik―, ¿pero qué planeas hacer?

―No voy a empezar una cacería de humanos si es eso lo que te preocupa. Nosotros somos el futuro, ellos eventualmente se extinguirán, lo que quiero evitar es que nos arrastren en el proceso.

―¿Juntándote con el grupo que quería desatar una guerra nuclear? ―le recriminó de forma automática, olvidándose que la idea era suavizar la discusión y no acrecentarla―. ¿Cómo supones que puedo estar tranquila con algo así? No estás hablando de mutantes que tuvieron algún altercado menor con la ley, atacaron la base de la CIA y sabían perfectamente qué estaban haciendo. ¡En cualquier momento podrían matarte! ―exclamó. Él se arriesgaba demasiado, con sólo un pequeño descuido Erik podía acabar muerto en manos de cualquiera de los que fueron hombres de Shaw y esa idea la asustaba.

―Su permanencia va a depender de lo que pueda averiguar ―respondió de manera cortante para luego acercarse hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente―. ¿Y qué propones? ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna ciudad pintoresca y nos quedemos ahí, ignorando las señales, hasta que sea muy tarde y acabemos arrinconados? ―No iba a repetir el error de su padre y quedarse esperando a que las cosas mejoraran hasta que la realidad le golpeara en la cara.

Abby parpadeó unos momentos, nuevamente podía sentir que no sólo hablaba de lo que temía podía ocurrir, sino de lo que ya le había ocurrido. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no quería adentrarse en un tema tan delicado en medio de una discusión. Negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás y soltó un suspiró.

―¿Exactamente qué estás buscando? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Al menos le había dicho que no pensaba iniciar una cruzada contra los humanos, eso tendría que bastarle por el momento.

―Estamos ―corrigió con cierto aire de victoria, tomando al fin el trago que se sirvió―. Ya te lo dije, seguirme no hace que confíe en alguien, menos si estuvieron trabajando para otro y cambiaron de bando con tanta facilidad.

―¿Confías en mí? ―preguntó extrañada. No lo había pensado mucho hasta ese momento, pero Raven parecía mucho más dispuesta a aceptar sus ideas, la muchacha hubiese sido una mejor opción como compañía.

―Eres un libro abierto. Además no creo que hubieras disfrutado la compañía de Azazel ―respondió con gracia, ganándose un bufido por parte de ella. No podía culparla por preocuparse, los hombres de Shaw no estaban limpios, sino todo lo contrario. El pensamiento le molestó un poco, él debía de tener las manos igual de sucias y aunque sus motivos eran justificables no sabía realmente con qué ojos lo miraría si supiera.

―¿Y cómo planeas investigarlos? ―preguntó Abby, regresando al tema.

―A través del _Hellfire Club._

―Pero me dijiste que no pensabas poner un pie ahí ―recordó ella, confundida por la respuesta.

―Es sólo el punto de partida, es un local con cierta fama y recuerdo un par de nombres que nos podrían ser útiles ―aseguró con confianza, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto―. Vamos a conocer el lugar, la gente no suele quedarse en su habitación en el día cuando está de vacaciones.

**. .**

Las instalaciones del _Desert inn_ eran grandes, el hotel contaba con más de doscientas habitaciones distribuidas en ambientes de uno o dos niveles y la torre que estaba en construcción agrandaría aún más esa cifra. La piscina no estaba rebosante de gente como seguramente era la imagen en los cálidos días de verano, pero eso no evitaba que las personas descansaran a su alrededor. El campo de golf podía verse hacia el fondo, el verde sobresalía ampliamente contrastando con el desierto. Pero con la cercanía de Halloween los ambientes que realmente destacaban gracias a su decoración eran el restaurante, el gran casino y el famoso _Sky Room,_ que era el espacio más alto de todo el hotel al estar en un tercer nivel. Ahí se detuvieron a observar la vista a través de las ventanas que cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes del recinto.

Erik notó a Abby distraída, o al menos lo estaba para sus estándares, así que cuando vio la oportunidad de simplificar un poco la actuación de su estado civil, sencillamente actuó. Una mujer de atuendo extravagante, vestida con pieles a pesar de no hacer tanto frío y joyería abundante, captó su atención. Los broches de sus pulseras se abrieron de improvisto, permitiendo que la pesada joyería cayera al suelo. Un poco torpe por la abultada ropa, la mujer se tomó algo de tiempo en percatarse del problema y reaccionar a recoger sus valiosas posesiones, suficiente como para no notar una pieza alejándose a velocidad a ras del suelo.

Cuando la pulsera llegó a manos de Erik, Abby lo notó y sólo atinó a levantar una ceja.

―¿Le robaste? ―preguntó en voz baja, observando por el reflejo de las ventanas a la mujer a varios metros de distancia. La verdad era que no pensaba que la estuviera robando sólo por el gusto o para venderla, Erik era bastante más complejo que eso.

―No la va a extrañar y nosotros podemos darle mejor uso ―comentó tomando el objeto en su mano, transformándolo en dos anillos ante los ojos atentos de ella

―¿Ahora eres joyero? ―cuestionó, mirando cómo la pulsera de oro había cambiado de forma completamente.

Erik dejó escapar risa, si ella supiera la ironía de la frase. El negocio de su padre había sido justamente ese, su familia había sido dueña de una joyería hasta el día de la noche de los cristales rotos. De joven ayudaba como podía y aunque nunca aprendió el oficio completamente, tenía algunos conocimientos a pesar de que nunca desarrolló la parte artística.

―Póntelo ―indicó sin dar mayores explicaciones, sabía que ella comprendería por qué.

Abby se ruborizó, claro que entendía para qué le estaba entregando ese anillo. Se quitó el guante y acomodó la pieza en su mano izquierda, tratando de ignorar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. El anillo le quedaba un poco flojo por lo que Erik lo modificó tomándolo entre sus dedos sin quitárselo.

―Con esto bastará ―dijo él con tranquilidad hasta que notó cómo ella observaba con mucho interés el anillo.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―preguntó Abby con extrañeza elevando la mirada para hablarle―. Pensé que tus poderes eran sobre metales ferrosos…―explicó. En un primer momento no lo había pensado, pero el oro no es atraído por un imán, los poderes magnéticos de Erik no deberían afectarlo de esa manera―. ¿O es una aleación? ―agregó con curiosidad, aunque estaba convencida de que era oro.

―¿Quieres analizar mis poderes? ―preguntó él con interés. No era la primera ocasión que escuchaba algo así, recordaba un poco de los comentarios iniciales de Shaw y lo metódico que había sido en probar cómo afectaba diversos tipos de metales. Él por su lado en algún momento experimentó con sus poderes, pero de manera superficial, hasta hace poco todos sus esfuerzos estaban enfocados en seguir la pista de Shaw para matarlo.

―No, es sólo curiosidad. Aunque si lo pienso bien no es la primera vez que controlas un metal así ―añadió, la moneda que estaba levitando entre sus dedos la noche antes de partir a Cuba, la noche en la que la besó, tampoco debería de poder controlarla así.

Hasta ese momento imaginó que Erik era una especie de imán y que para moldear la forma de los metales ejercía diversos niveles de presión. Era difícil de darle una explicación científica, muchas teorías de la física y química se verían afectadas con la aparición de los mutantes, pero pensaba que tenía un conocimiento básico como para comprenderlo en ese aspecto. Si realmente controlaba el oro y otros metales no ferrosos entonces la habilidad de él iba mucho más allá de lo que usualmente se asociaba al magnetismo.

―Esta es una conversación que vamos a tener ―garantizó él con honestidad―. Pero ahora tenemos otras cosas en que enfocarnos.

―¿Vas a falsificar documentos de matrimonio? ―bromeó ella, tenía que relajarse con ese tema. No tenía idea cómo calificar su relación con Erik y con los eventos de Cuba aún tan recientes sentía que no era el momento adecuado.

―Dudo que nos lo pidan ―respondió, comenzando a caminar de nuevo con ella, en esta ocasión hacia la salida del hotel―. Vamos a la ciudad, hay un par de detalles que atender.

**. .**

Abby le lanzó una mirada de confusión luego de escuchar una explicación breve de cómo pensaba conseguir información sobre Emma, Azazel y Riptide. Sabía que ella era una mujer inteligente, pero su conocimiento respecto a seguir personas o conseguir datos era tan nulos como esperaba. Erik detuvo el _Falcon Ford_ que alquiló en el aeropuerto en una calle tranquila, alejada de los grandes casinos, dispuesto a entrar en más detalle, pero ella se adelantó.

―Sí entiendo lo que me dices, pero simplemente no veo cómo va a funcionar ―intervino con notoria curiosidad.

―Muchas veces son callejones sin salida, la mayor parte de la información que podamos conseguir no va a guiarnos a nada.

―¿Entonces es un trabajo de prueba y error? ―preguntó ella no muy segura, hasta que él le sonrió asintiendo―. Eso puede tomar mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sabes si estás siguiendo un camino que no te va a llevar a nada?

―Con experiencia ―respondió, satisfecho de que al menos Abby podía imaginar de forma abstracta lo tedioso del asunto.

―Pero el punto de partida sería el _Hellfire Club_ ―señaló con preocupación―, y me dijiste que no pensabas ir ahí.

―No voy a realizar entrevistas a los trabajadores así que la mayor parte de lo que necesito para comenzar no está físicamente dentro del lugar. Me interesa saber cómo y cuándo Shaw adquirió el local, también algún evento llamativo si es que lo hay ―explicó, complacido por la atención que tenía, nunca había podido compartir con nadie sus habilidades para rastrear personas.

―¿Planeas ir a registros públicos? ―preguntó con una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

―¿Qué es lo gracioso?

―Me imaginaba algo más peligroso ―bromeó ella luego de responder.

―También tenemos que visitar ciertos establecimientos ―agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa que le quitó el buen humor a su acompañante.

―¿Qué establecimientos? ―No, Abby no quería ir a ningún lugar peligroso.

―Los que necesito visitar para obtener el material adecuado para conseguir la información ―acotó, dejando entrever una sonrisa más suave, le divertía verla preocuparse por gusto, no pensaba hacer nada que los pusiera en una situación complicada ese día.

―Yo me quedo con registros entonces, también podría pasar por la biblioteca a ver noticias ―informó Abby ante cierta incredulidad de Erik.

―¿Quieres ir sola? Pensaba que no te interesaba mucho nuestra causa ―bromeó, tratando de ocultar cierto recelo a confiar en ella a ese grado.

―No tengo idea a que hueco de mala muerte planees ir, pero estoy aquí, así que te puedo ayudar con los registros ―aclaró mirándolo. No le gustaba lo que Erik quería formar, pero al menos podía apoyarlo en conseguir información sobre si sus nuevos compañeros realmente actuarían como aliados o no.

Erik se tomó unos momentos para meditarlo en silencio, observándola intensamente, como si tratara de encontrar alguna señal que le advirtiera que lo estaba engañando, pero no hubo nada, Abby era sincera. Se sintió extraño, de una manera agradable, era un cambio muy grande en su forma de vida ya que por años no tuvo a nadie a su lado y su primer acercamiento con otra persona, Charles, terminó en desastre. Ella seguía ahí con él, algo debía de significar.

Encendió el automóvil para dirigirse al edificio gubernamental y comenzó a darle algunos consejos de cómo agilizar la búsqueda que haría. Ella lo miró un poco disgustada, al parecer estaba confundiendo sus intensiones con mera condescendencia, pero Erik no lo aclaró, verla así tenía cierto encanto. Abby era bastante sensible al tema de ser mujer con una profesión en ciencias y cualquier cosa que se relacionara a sus capacidades académicas, por lo que las recomendaciones de búsqueda fueron mal recibidas.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ella se bajó del vehículo mientras él le daba las últimas indicaciones, en registros públicos no podía ser muy explícita con lo que buscaba, iba a tener que ingeniárselas para que la información del club de Shaw saliera mezclada con otra. La historia que le preparó fue que era una estudiante tratando de conseguir datos para un proyecto sobre el desarrollo de los clubs en la ciudad.

―Te recojo en un par de horas en la biblioteca ―informó y ella sólo movió una mano para confirmar que escuchó.

Erik sonrió mientras le veía alejarse, se notaba que estaba molesta por la forma en la que se movía. Luego la compensaría de alguna manera, al final ella no quería estar ahí y aún así seguía acompañándolo, pero eso sería luego. Arrancó el automóvil y se dirigió a un banco para retirar dinero de una de sus cuentas, hasta un punto era mejor que Abby no estuviera presente, no quería tener que inventarle una historia del origen de su fortuna.

Recordando un poco las calles por las que ya había manejado se puso en rumbo a los lugares de los que conseguiría los implementos necesarios. La gente con la que entablaría conversación no iba a estar en un restaurante familiar, iba a tener que alistarse y preparar a Abby también.

**. .**

Abby torció la boca, llevaba casi media hora esperando a Erik. Normalmente no se molestaría mucho, no quedaron en cuanto tiempo se verían exactamente, pero con la pequeña torre de papeles que tenía no se sentía con humor para esperar. Algunas personas la observaban con curiosidad y ella les dedicaba una mirada no muy amistosa como respuesta. Si alguien no se creyó inicialmente la historia de la estudiante buscando información para un proyecto, sus dudas debían de haberse disipado, sólo los estudiantes se quedaban abandonados fuera de la biblioteca con su material de investigación.

Cuando vio el automóvil azul sonrió, al fin iba a poder dejar de prestarle atención a todos esos papeles, tenía pánico que una ráfaga de viento se los llevara y acabaran a los pies de algún agente de la CIA. Se puso de pie y cargó con todo, no esperó algún gesto caballeroso por parte de Erik, sólo quería terminar.

―¿Mucho trabajo? ―preguntó él sonriéndole al bajar del vehículo para adelantar su asiento y que pudiera poner todo en la parte posterior―. Son bastantes papeles ―observó con curiosidad al notar que el de más arriba parecía tener un número escrito a mano a pesar de ser la copia de una noticia.

―Agradécele a la ciudad de Las Vegas, me sorprendió lo barato de las copias ―respondió con alivio al librarse del peso, pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran a una maleta de color marrón que se estaba segura no estaba ahí cuando ella dejó a Erik―. ¿Y eso?

―El material ―respondió colocando el asiento de vuelta en su posición original.

―¿Qué hay ahí? ―se atrevió a preguntar, su mente era incapaz de imaginarlo.

―Ropa ―respondió Erik sin poder evitar reír al ver la expresión de ella―. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a comprar? ¿Armas? ¿Herramientas de tortura?

Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

**. .**

Cuando regresaron a la habitación Abby acomodó los papeles en la mesa y luego se dejó caer en la cama, estaba cansada mentalmente, investigar sobre un tema del cual casi no conocía nada cobró su factura. Erik dejó la maleta a un costado y se dirigió hacia la ruma de información, quería ver qué había conseguido ella y si necesitaría hacer una visita en persona para completar con algunos documentos.

―Lo de registros está dentro del sobre ―habló Abby al notarlo rebuscar un poco―. Y las noticias del club están con el número uno.

―¿Y el dos que significa? ―preguntó comenzando a separar los documentos.

―¿Querías encontrar otros mutantes no? ―dio como respuesta y él dirigió la mirada hacia la cama―. Mientras buscaba en las noticias noté un par de sucesos extraños, puede que sean sólo eso, pero nunca se sabe.

―Eres muy útil cuando estás dispuesta a colaborar ―soltó y ella resopló como respuesta―. ¿Has leído todo esto?

―No a fondo. Como sugeriste, a pesar de que ya lo sabía ―habló levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la silla disponible―, me concentré en palabras específicas. Lo único que realmente he leído con atención fue lo de registros, para saber en qué nombres concentrarme.

―¿Y los incidentes? ―indagó al verla sentarse frente a él.

―Suelen estar relacionados a lugares de construcción, lo que no dice mucho porque parece que todos los hoteles y casinos están construyendo algo.

―Vamos a tener mucho trabajo ―recalcó, luego de revisar rápidamente se dio por satisfecho, parecía que tenía suficiente material con el cual trabajar.

―Mientras no te vayas de compras de nuevo y me dejes con todo esto ―susurró ella un poco fastidiada.

―¿Te gusta comprar? ―preguntó con curiosidad, la verdad era que él disfrutaba de las comodidades que el dinero le traía luego de años en la miseria durante su infancia.

―No es que me encante, pero sí; de vez en cuando me gusta ver tiendas.

―Supongo que la próxima vez te llevaré ―ofreció y notó como ella lo observaba con mucha curiosidad, seguramente pensando en el tema del origen del dinero―. Voy a pedir que nos traigan el almuerzo, no quiero dejar todo esto aquí sin haberlo revisado antes. ¿Quieres algo en especial? ―Él tenía sus gustos, pero la verdad era que podía comer cualquier cosa.

―Nada picante ―pidió y él asintió, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar el teléfono ella habló de nuevo―. Túnel de fudge como postre ―añadió sin mirarlo, un tanto avergonzada por el pedido.

Almorzaron juntos mientras revisaban los papeles, por momentos tenían algunos problemas respecto a cómo organizar la información. Eventualmente Erik consiguió convencerla de usar su método, lo había perfeccionado por años y daba buenos resultados, seguir Nazis no era una tarea sencilla y aunque el objetivo fueran los socios de Shaw no pensaba que fuera tan diferente.

Las horas pasaron y sus conversaciones comenzaron a reducirse notablemente hasta el punto en que se quedaron en silencio resaltando nombres y locaciones en los papeles antes de pasar al siguiente. Cuando la falta de luz natural se hizo demasiado grande, Abby se pudo de pie para prender las luces, pero al voltearse con la intensión de retomar su labor, vio a Erik guardando todo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Se está haciendo tarde y hay un lugar al que debemos ir ―respondió de manera natural―. Este es un hotel con renombre, la gente que va al restaurante y el casino puede sernos de interés ―añadió y se giró para verla―. Date un baño, yo me encargo de guardar todo esto.

Ella pareció dudar de sus intensiones un momento, pero terminó asintiendo, de cualquier manera le vendría bien un baño relajante.

Erik guardó todo rápidamente y luego se dirigió a la maleta. La abrió y se detuvo un momento observando los múltiples paquetes con ropa que tenía, dudó por unos momentos hasta que se decidió por uno. Con cuidado colocó sobre la cama un vestido blanco con estampado de encaje de flores negras, la forma no era especialmente elegante, pero el diseño y colores le daban el toque que buscaba. Estaba seguro que le quedaría bien, su única duda eran los zapatos, esperaba haber atinado a la talla correcta.

Cuando Abby salió de bañarse envuelta en una bata, notó la nueva maleta junto a la puerta del baño y extendido sobre la cama un bonito vestido de color blanco y negro con unos zapatos que hacían juego. Dirigió la mirada hacia Erik y negó con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente qué es lo que le iba a decirle.

―Dame gusto ―pidió él, pero la verdad es que no le estaba dando muchas opciones.

Abby frunció el ceño. La idea de que le estuviera comprando cosas no le gustaba mucho, pero lo que realmente le decía que no debía de siquiera considerarlo era el que desconocía la fuente del dinero de Erik. Aún así tomó los zapatos y el vestido, no estaban ahí para vacacionar y era cierto que con su ropa usual iba a llamar mucho la atención en el restaurante, tenía alguna falda y un vestido, pero nada adecuado para el lugar.

―No pienso llevarme nada de esto cuando nos vayamos ―recalcó con determinación, ya era bastante seguirle el juego.

―Nos lo llevamos y luego lo botamos ―asintió él, una maleta llena de ropa abandonada en el hotel sería muy sospechoso―. Igual pienso hacer que Shaw pague por todos los inconvenientes ―agregó antes de meterse en el baño y dejarla sola en la habitación.

Abby soltó un suspiro pesado y comenzó a arreglarse. La ropa no era un problema, sólo debía ponérsela, pero arreglar su cabello como la mayoría de mujeres lo usaban era una incomodidad. La moda del momento era el cabello corto, o al menos que no sobrepasara mucho de los hombros, algo bastante diferente al largo que ella tenía. Ya había enfrentado el problema meses antes en la boda de su hermana menor, pero pensó que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en el que podría dejar su cabello suelto o en una cola simple.

Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó el proceso de separar su cabello en dos para luego trenzar la parte inferior muy cerca a su nuca y poder trabajar con la capa superior. Tomándose su tiempo armó un _Bob falso_ que imitaba muy bien alguno de los peinados que se veían en las revistas, ya que se negaba a usar un estilo colmena o un bouffant, no entendía el atractivo en que la cabeza se viera tan grande. Enrollar hacia adentro la masa marrón oscura que llegaba por debajo de los omóplatos no era una labor sencilla, mucho menos si quería que se viera bien. La cantidad de horquillas para el cabello que estaba usando era inmensa, de alguna manera tenía que sostenerlo todo en su lugar, pero la parte exterior no dejaba entreverlo, su cabello se veía perfecto y de aspecto muy natural. Al menos estaba segura que había hecho un buen trabajo, creció con dos hermanas en casa así que peinarse había sido parte de sus actividades desde pequeña.

Acabó casi al momento en que Erik salió del baño y al verlo con sólo una toalla sujetada en su cintura perdió la cuenta de las horquillas. Estaba segura que lo hacía a propósito, que encontraba algún tipo de placer enfermizo en ponerla nerviosa. Se acababa de afeitar, lo notó de inmediato a pesar que siempre mantenía su rostro sin barba, la casi imperceptible sombra que se había estaba formando ese día ya no estaba.

―¿Te cortaste el cabello? ―preguntó él rápidamente, dejando ver cierto grado sorpresa. No se le había pasado por la mente que ella tomaría una medida tan drástica para parecerse más al resto de mujeres.

―Claro que no, está sujeto nada más ―respondió, girándose nuevamente hacía el espejo para acomodar algunos detalles más.

Ella continuó preparándose, normalmente sólo se preocupaba en estar limpia y presentable, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara arreglarse de vez en cuando y aunque sabía que había intensiones debajo de esa invitación a cenar, quería verse bien para salir con Erik. Tomó el pequeño estuche de maquillaje que llevaba con ella y comenzó a delinearse los ojos resaltando el azul intenso de sus iris.

Erik abrió nuevamente la maleta y retiró del fondo una bolsa que contenía un terno. Ser hombre era mucho más sencillo en temas de moda, cambiaban los colores y un poco el diseño, pero al final un terno no resaltaba de la manera que lo hacía un vestido. Se vistió rápidamente, notando el intento de miradas discretas de Abby, nunca iba a poder pedirle que vigilara a alguien. Cuando terminó se acercó hacia el mismo espejo donde estaba ella para revisar que todo estuviera perfecto.

Abby se puso de pie de inmediato para dejarle el espacio, pero él extendió su mano hacia el cabello de ella, con curiosidad al ver cómo la mayor parte estaba recogido de forma que no dejaba pistas del largo real. Notó como se sonrojó un poco con su tacto y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás debían de hablar sobre el estado de su relación, él no le veía mucho caso, las acciones valían más que las palabras, pero podía ser que ella lo necesitara.

―¿Te quedaron los zapatos? ―preguntó, mirándola de frente, había tenido la precaución de no comprar tacos demasiado altos para esa ocasión.

―Sí y el vestido también.

Con cuidado la tomó por los hombros y la giró para que ambos pudieran verse en el espejo. Aun con los centímetros que ganaba por los pequeños tacos ella no lograba pasar de la altura de sus ojos, la diferencia de tamaño podía apreciarse y eso le gustaba. La imagen reflejada era incluso mejor de lo que había previsto, el vestido acentuaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura y se balanceaba con la falda en corte A que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Si tuvo dudas se habían disipado, ahora estaba más que seguro de que podría mezclarse con el resto de huéspedes sin inconvenientes o levantar sospechas.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó ella, mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo.

―Sólo un detalle más ―respondió él, sacando una pequeña caja de la maleta nueva―. Son casi un uniforme entre las mujeres americanas ―agregó entregándoselo.

Abby levantó una ceja y abrió la caja con cautela. Le dirigió la mirada a Erik con evidente rechazo, pero él negó con la cabeza tomando el collar de perlas que había comprado para colocárselo.

―Si te hace sentir mejor este sí lo podría devolver a la tienda cuando terminemos ―aseguró, ella ya había dejado claro que no pensaba conservar nada de lo que había comprado y él por su lado no se opuso a la idea. Siempre trabajó así, compraba la ropa necesaria para moverse en los círculos que deseaba y luego la desechaba.

Sin más detalles por los que preocuparse, Erik se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ahora sólo debían de pasar un par de horas en el restaurante.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Inicialmente pensaba poner más contenido, pero ya hay varias cosas aquí y quiero evitar hacer capítulos gigantes, así de paso desarrollo más lo que viene. Erik y Abby han discutido un poco más, lamentablemente no será el final estos dos no opinan igual así que será una constante en su relación. Sin embargo el que está ganando es Erik ya que al final Abby sigue ahí xD _

_El próximo capítulo no será la semana que viene, sino hasta el __**24 de Julio**__ y es posible que tenga que mantener las publicaciones cada dos semanas hasta mediados de Agosto. Me estoy mudando de país y aunque casi todo ya está coordinado no me encuentro en el mejor momento para escribir con comodidad y betear adecuadamente xD Dicho esto el próximo capítulo tal vez me obligue a subir el rating, va a depender de cómo me quede mejor la escena cuando termine de acomodarla, ¿ustedes tienen alguna preferencia? Lo de los ratings es un poco abierto con el contenido adulto, no es que haya una línea sumamente clara que te diga que está en cada categoría, pero uno puede hacerse una idea. Al final va a quedar como sienta que es mejor, pero siempre es bueno saber qué opinan los lectores. También me gustaría preguntarles si tienen algún pedido, de repente algo clásico de la época que les gustaría ver, por ejemplo aquí mencioné la película original de Ocean's 11, el Falcon Ford y el túnel de Fudge que son de ese momento._

_Subí un un oneshot de Erik y Charles para un reto en el foro Groovy Mutations, si pueden pasen a verlo :D_

_Por si les interesa, el vestido lo pueden en mi perfil o sino me lo piden y ya veo como les mando el link._


	12. Chap 12: Las Vegas, Nevada

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas del _Painted Desert Room_, el restaurante del hotel. Rápidamente fueron recibidos por una anfitriona que los llevó hacia una mesa para dos personas casi al centro del establecimiento, invitándolos a quedarse luego de su cena para disfrutar del espectáculo de la noche que comenzaría a las 8:30pm. Les entregó la carta y avisó que en breve un mozo se acercaría a tomar el pedido.

Abby sonrió ligeramente al ver la decoración del concurrido local. Los colores usados eran cálidos y con inspiración en minerales reflejando muy bien el desierto que los rodeaba, un escenario elevado sobresalía en el extremo opuesto a la entrada enmarcado por grandes cortinas, lo único que traicionaba el ambiente elegante era la peculiar portada de la carta con fotos un tanto amateur de plantas del desierto.

―¿Vamos a quedarnos para el show? ―preguntó ella, leyendo en la contra portada que esa noche se presentarían las Trillizas Kane y aunque últimamente no había tenido oportunidad de escuchar mucha música, el grupo le gustaba.

―Sí ―asintió Erik, observando con detenimiento en dirección a la puerta; luego de que ingresara un grupo de parejas hizo su aparición un hombre de mediana edad que reconocía de sus años siguiendo pistas de Shaw. Su nombre era Jeremy Anderson y se dedicaba a blanquear dinero según sus fuentes, nunca hizo contacto directo con él, pero acababa de encontrar la primera persona que pensaba investigar.

―¿Qué quieres pedir?

Las voz de Abby capturó su atención, ella parecía estar bastante indecisa por como sus ojos se movían de la parte superior de la hoja a la inferior continuamente. Erik comenzó a leer, no le interesaba comer, pero tampoco podían quedarse ahí sin hacerlo, al menos no sin atraer atención en una forma que no deseaba.

―El coctel de camarones debe ser bueno ―comentó ella manteniendo una expresión pensativa, no se decidía por el plato principal aún―. O quizás la crema Vichy… ―añadió, cortándose a la mitad al notar una sonrisa condescendiente dibujarse en el rostro de Erik cuando sintió que no podía pronunciar el nombre correctamente.

―_Vichyssoise_ ―pronunció él sin complicación.

―¿También hablas francés? ―cuestionó Abby con una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad.

―Es bastante común que un europeo hable más de un idioma ―respondió con tranquilidad, aunque disfrutando la expresión de ella, era poco usual que los americanos hablaran algo más fuera del inglés―. ¿Sabes que la crema _Vichyssoise _es fría, no?

―Sí ―asintió ella. No estaba pensando pedir algo que no conocía, a pesar de no poder pronunciar adecuadamente el nombre sabía que era una crema de puerro, papa y leche―. ¿No te gustan las cremas frías?

―No, prefiero que mi comida esté caliente de ser posible ―explicó sin ahondar en más detalles―. ¿Y como plato de fondo?

―No lo sé… ―Devolvió la mirada a la carta tratando de decidirse.

Erik la observó en silencio, no había prisa. Se alegró al notar que Abby parecía relajada, por unos momentos temió que terminara ordenando un vaso de agua o alguna cosa similar a modo de protesta por arrastrarla ahí vestida con ropa comprada con dinero de dudosa procedencia.

Nuevamente su atención se dirigió a la entrada al notar a un hombre joven ingresar en compañía de unas mujeres muy ruidosas y sonrientes, pero lo que lo marcó como posible objetivo fue el guardaespaldas de apariencia peligrosa que se quedó de pie como una estatua a un costado de la puerta.

―Un solomillo Wellington ―se decidió Abby finalmente.

Erik le sonrió un momento y luego giró ligeramente la cabeza para localizar al mozo que debía de estar en las inmediaciones. No pasaron más de unos segundos y un joven se encontraba a su lado listo para tomar la orden.

―Un coctel de camarones y una copa de_Vermouth_ ―pidió Erik como aperitivos y sin dejar que el mozo levantara la vista de su libreta de notas continuó―. Una crema _Vichyssoise _y una de hongos. ¿El chef flambea el filete Diane?

―Sí ―respondió el muchacho tratando de dirigirle la mirada a su cliente a la vez que terminaba de escribir.

―Entonces un filete Diane y un solomillo Wellington ―ordenó―. ¿Qué vinos tienen? ―preguntó ante la ausencia de la carta de vinos, pero antes de que el joven anotara los platos principales y levantara la mirada para hablarle reformuló la pregunta―. ¿Tienen un _Haut-Brion_ o un _Pinot Noir_?

Abby le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Erik. No le gustaba el tono inflexible con el que estaba tratando al mozo, era bastante obvia la falta de empatía hacia el muchacho que trataba de seguirle el paso a su exigente cliente.

Erik comenzó a averiguar por los vinos, luego de años persiguiendo Nazis e incluso por su periodo con Shaw había aprendido algo del tema. Cuando la Segunda Guerra terminó, los seguidores de Hitler que escaparon y ostentaron un rango importante no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo ocultos, a algunos de ellos los localizó dándose una buena vida en restaurantes de lujo a los que pudo acceder cuando aprendió a mezclarse entre la gente con poder.

Por fin se decidió por un _Beaujolais St. Louis_ de 1940 y el mozo asintió con alivio que con algo de nerviosismo repitió la orden completa y en cuanto Erik confirmó el pedido se retiró rápidamente.

―Eso fue un poco cruel ―intervino Abby dejando escapar una sonrisa pequeña cuando él la miró aparentando inocencia.

―Asumí que tenías hambre y querías tu coctel rápido ―explicó con humor.

―¿Y sólo vamos a comer? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Sí. Quiero que nos noten nada más ―explicó, sólo necesitaba proyectar la imagen correcta esa noche.

―¿Y por qué asumes que van a notarnos?

Erik no respondió, sólo la observó con una expresión de seguridad que bordeaba la arrogancia. Él sabía muy bien que atraía miradas femeninas, había aprovechado el recurso en muchas ocasiones, pero parecía que Abby no era consciente que generaba un efecto similar entre los hombres. A pesar de haberse arreglado y de alguna manera mezclado entre las mujeres presentes, destacaba lo natural que se veía y actuaba. Sus gestos no eran pensados, realmente parecía que estaba ahí para comer y no para lucirse como era la intención de muchos de los comensales. Era atractiva y el aire de inocencia que emanaba servía como un imán para el tipo de hombres con los que quería contactar.

―Mandaste a Ángel y Riptide a Montana ―intervino Abby al percatarse que su pregunta anterior no iba a recibir respuesta―. ¿Qué crees que pasó ahí?

―Seguramente deben de haber enviado a otro grupo a averiguar qué ocurrió ―respondió y se quedó en silencio unos momentos para permitir que el mozo sirviera los aperitivos―. No te preocupes, dudo mucho que puedan relacionarte.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―se atrevió a preguntar mirándolo fijamente. Si enviaron otro grupo quería decir que los hombres que estaban en el vehículo no pudieron contar nada.

Erik la observó y sonrió de lado, acababa de revelar indirectamente el destino de los tripulantes del automóvil, aunque no pasaría de eso, no tenía que enterarse que hubo dos vehículos más.

―¿Realmente quieres saber? ―Probó su _Vermouth_ y esperó hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual negando con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo ahí luego de que cancelaran el proyecto? Estoy seguro que hubieras podido conseguir otro empleo.

―Pensé que cambiarían de opinión ―explicó y él la miró un tanto escéptico―. ¿Qué?

―¿Mintiéndote a ti misma para evitar pasar un mal rato buscando trabajo? ―asumió él y ella resopló como respuesta―. ¿No es malo que estés mucho tiempo fuera de tu área de trabajo y estudios? ―preguntó, no conocía cómo era la competencia en su campo, pero sabía que la gente que trabajaba en diferentes ramas de las ciencias necesitaba mantenerse al día de los avances y en contacto con sus colegas.

―Aún no es mucho tiempo y no hay tantos geólogos, pero sí, se puede volver incluso más complicado de lo que ya era para mí ―aceptó ella ligeramente preocupada ante la idea―. Pero dudo que se olviden de quien soy aunque no me conozcan en persona.

―Debe de haber otras mujeres geólogas.

―Sí, pero no suficientes como para que no puedan adivinar quién eres si nos ponen a todas en la misma habitación y nos dejan hablar un rato ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Erik se quedó en silencio, no había pensado a fondo lo que significaba para Abby estar con él. Por el momento no tenía definido dónde irían ni exactamente cómo actuarían, pero estaba convencido que no se instalarían en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo o incluso en medio de ciudades muy pobladas. Eso de alguna forma significaría que ella tendría que renunciar a la profesión por la que luchó tanto para completar.

―No te preocupes ―intervino ella sonriéndole, comprendiendo qué debía estar pensando―. No planeaba buscar nada pronto, prefiero tener que retomar algún estudio para actualizar mis conocimientos luego y descansar de todos esos problemas. Y no todos eran unos patanes, conocí a un par de personas con las que podría contactar más adelante.

La cena continuó y los temas de conversación se volvieron más intrascendentes y relajados. Erik no era muy conocedor de las celebridades de momento y aunque Abby tampoco era experta se dedicó a contarle un poco cuando se lo pidió. El plan a seguir incluía una visita en la mañana al campo de golf y cabía la posibilidad de que saliera algún comentario sobre una estrella del momento de la cual él no conocía nada.

―¿Te gustó? ―preguntó él cuando estaban esperando el postre que acababa de ordenar luego de una velada agradable y tranquila.

―¿La comida?

―Todo ―contestó mirándola fijamente.

―Sí, pero siento que no me gustaría si supiera la procedencia del dinero ―respondió con honestidad. El hotel era agradable, la comida deliciosa, la ropa hermosa y también le gustaba la compañía que tenía―. Aunque pese a todo me sigue gustando más el campo abierto.

―¿Un picnic? ―indagó con curiosidad.

―Campamento ―corrigió sonriendo―. El picnic es bonito, pero es casi sacar tu almuerzo al jardín y comerlo sobre un mantel.

―¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres comer encima de una roca algo preparado en una fogata improvisada en la mitad de la nada a estar aquí? ―cuestionó un tanto intrigado.

―Quizás ―aceptó ella riendo un poco―. Además, sólo estás cerca de la gente con la que quieres estar y nada le gana a un bonito paisaje natural.

―Parece que eres de bajo costo ―bromeó y ella de inmediato le lanzó una mirada asesina―. Apariencias. No vas a pasar por una adorable esposa si me miras así ―agregó sin realmente preocuparse mucho mientras veía como Abby peleaba por relajar su rostro y no gritarle―. Mira, creo que es el postre ―comentó al ver a un mozo acercarse.

La noche continuó y el local terminó de llenarse justo a tiempo para el espectáculo. Unas trillizas rubias tomaron el escenario para cantar y Erik notó como su acompañante se alegró bastante. Sus voces eran agradables, pero esperaba algo un poco más único al ver la cantidad de atención que tenían sobre ellas, nunca terminaría de agradarle cómo funcionaba el negocio del espectáculo y mercadeo. Entre el público un hombre mayor en una mesa cercana captó su atención y cuando cruzaron miradas este de inmediato redirigió la vista al escenario; había estado mirando a Abby, estaba casi seguro.

Pese a las luces bajas por el show fue capaz de percatarse de un grupo de tres hombres que desentonaban con el resto de personas ya que por su físico parecían más ser guardaespaldas como el que vio al inicio de la cena que simples espectadores. Tenían la atención sobre el escenario, pero la forma en que miraban a las trillizas casi podía identificarse como repulsión. Trató de identificar alguna marca llamativa en cada uno de ellos para poder recordarlos si los veía en los días siguientes, algo le decía que traerían problemas.

**. .**

Abby disfrutó bastante escuchar a las Trillizas Kane, pero además de ellas también se presentaron las llamativas bailarinas del grupo dirigido por Donn Arden así como Phil Harris que era fácilmente reconocible por los programas de televisión a los que era invitado continuamente. Cuando los espectáculos terminaron alrededor de las 11:00 pm. una banda tomó posesión del escenario en espera de que los presentes acabaran de retirarse y como se trataba del restaurante del hotel nadie podía siquiera mandarles una indirecta para que se marcharan.

Regresaron a la habitación bastante tarde y Abby se quitó los zapatos en cuanto la puerta se abrió sin siquiera esperar a que Erik entrara, sólo quería liberar sus pies. Él por su parte se acercó al ropero y colgó el saco de su terno, seguido por la corbata.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que Abby luchó en vano contra el cierre de la espalda de su vestido. La prenda le quedaba tan bien que no había mucho espacio para maniobrar y jalar hacia un lado el pequeño objeto metálico.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó Erik, acercándose y sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

Deslizó el vestido suavemente, disfrutando la cálida sensación en sus manos al recorrer los hombros de ella. Cuando la prenda se encontraba reposando sobre el suelo acercó su rostro al cuello de Abby respirando lentamente, rozando con sus labios la piel expuesta. Pudo sentir un intento por girarse de parte de ella, pero la contuvo, no había necesidad de apresurar el momento, tenían toda la noche.

Besó el espacio donde el cuello se une con el hombro y Abby inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto como un reflejo automático. Podía sentir como las manos de ella lo buscaban, pero estando detrás sólo le permitió que alcanzara sus piernas. Continuó besando la zona lentamente, disfrutando el suave olor a perfume sobre la piel y tratando de mantener el ritmo lento a pesar de que podía sentir el cuerpo de la receptora de sus atenciones listo para girar en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Sonrió de lado cuando escuchó un ligero quejido, disfrutaba la sensación de deseo que sentía emanar de ella, no pensaba que fuera tan impaciente.

Cuando por fin le permitió voltear, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sin embargo se contuvo unos instantes para mirarlo cara a cara, buscando una confirmación de que no estaba entendiendo mal la situación. Los ojos de Erik se desviaron a los labios de ella y eso bastó para que se empinara un poco y alcanzara la boca de él dejando fluir una exquisita sensación de placer.

Abby dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho de Erik aún envuelta en un profundo beso, una mirada de él era suficiente para hacer que perdiera cualquier duda que pudo estar navegando su mente. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa torpemente, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que le costaba maniobrar y la anticipación por el momento sólo aumentaba la dificultad.

―No estarás borracha, ¿no? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa sutil en el rostro cuando se separó por un instante del beso para verla bien.

―¿Te parezco borracha? ―replicó sonriendo, reposando la frente sobre la de él ahora que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, aprovechando el instante de calma para terminar de desabotonarle la camisa.

―Tus mejillas están rojas ―susurró, despojándose de la prenda.

Avanzó de forma brusca contra Abby, como si estuviera capturando una presa y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

―El vino ―atinó a responder antes de volver a buscar otro beso.

La correa siguió a la camisa, seguida por el pantalón, y el resto de sus ropas hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos. Ella se impulsó con intención de dirigirse hacia la cama, pero luego de un único paso, Erik presionó nuevamente, regresándola contra la fría pared.

Había algo más que necesitaba quitar para estar plenamente cómodo, el cabello de Abby aún se mantenía sujeto a pesar de haberse desordenado. Aunque para la cena fue apropiado y le gustó como se le veía, sentía que verla con el cabello amarrado era casi como si aún conservara una prenda de vestir. Trató de retirar las horquillas de un tirón en vano y ahogó el quejido de Abby con un beso. Maldijo un poco internamente por el fracaso, aunque se relajó cuando notó como ella comenzó a ayudarlo tomando rápido y sin mucho cuidado uno a uno los pequeños objetos que aprisionaban su cabello y desarmando la trenza que estaba oculta debajo.

Libre del peinado, Abby nuevamente trató de conducirlo hacia la cama y Erik no se resistió. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al borde del lecho, él se dejó tumbar contra el colchón y ella lo siguió. En ese momento sonrió, no tenía dudas de lo que quería, nada fuera de esa habitación le importaba, lo único que podía pensar era en Erik.

Ella se acomodó sobre él, lista para proseguir, pero en ese momento notó un destello en los ojos de Erik seguido por un rápido movimiento de cuerpos que la obligó a girar y quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón. El cambio la tomó por sorpresa, pero no le importó, no estaba apoyando su peso sobre ella y la posición era agradable.

Erik sonrió observando cuidadosamente la expresión de ella. Le gustaba estar encima, ahí donde podía gozar por completo al controlarlo todo e impedir que Abby y su impaciencia acortaran el tiempo de placer.

Ella lo rodeó con las piernas en un intento por atraerlo más, por tenerlo aún más cerca.

Pero Erik no se permitió ceder ante la invitación, ella aún no estaba lista y quería que disfrutara el momento tanto como él. Aún sabiendo que se enojaría la tomó por las muñecas y forzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, besándola casi con urgencia. La cabecera metálica de la cama cambió de forma y sujetó a la mujer sorprendiéndola.

―¡Erik! ―se quejó y clavó los ojos en el hombre que acababa de aprisionarla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Relájate ―pidió descendiendo por su cuerpo con las manos, atento a su mirada.

Ella se removió unos momentos, inconforme, pero cuando sintió la lengua de él recorriendo su cuerpo soltó un gemido. Su posición era extrañamente placentera a pesar de que se encontraba a merced de Erik, pero confiaba en él, no se sentía en peligro.

Al sentirla relajarse como pidió, Erik tomó más confianza y su lengua comenzó a navegar sobre la piel, buscando esos puntos que sabía ella disfrutaría. Comenzó a subir nuevamente, dando especial atención al busto y a un espacio cerca a la clavícula que en cuanto tocó la obligó a arquearse de placer.

Cuando regresó para depositar un beso en la boca de ella fue recibido por una respiración un tanto entrecortada y un susurro que no llegó a entender, pero que comprendió que debía ser algún reclamo por la posición en la que la tenía. Decidió liberarla durante el beso y ella lo rodeó con los brazos fuertemente.

Erik deslizó su mano derecha con suavidad por las curvas del cuerpo de Abby hasta llegar al espacio entre sus piernas y avanzar hacia el interior. Ella le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior casi como si se tratara de una advertencia, ya había aguantado bastante y no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando. Acomodó su peso sobre los brazos y al momento en que la rozó sintió las piernas de ella atrayéndolo más cerca hasta hundirse en su interior.

Un movimiento rítmico y suave marcó el inicio, pero con cada segundo comenzó a tomar más fuerza y energía hasta que se detuvo con la ola de placer.

Se permitió un momento de vulnerabilidad, sus sentidos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones y no quería obligarse a regresar tan de prisa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la de Abby por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio del cuerpo lo venció y se acomodó a un costado.

Casi de inmediato ella entrelazó las pierdas con las de él y se acomodó contra su pecho. Él la rodeó con su brazo y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Salió más extenso de lo que esperaba para sólo dos escenas, pero espero que les haya gustado. La cena fue para introducir ligeramente a las personas que Erik seguirá y además para trabajar un poco más su relación con Abby agregando pequeños detalles. Tampoco se preocupen, no van a estar en Las Vegas por muchos capítulos, no me siento en la capacidad de escribir a fondo una investigación._

_No saben cómo me he peleado para escribir la segunda escena, en mi mente todo va bien, pero escoger las palabras fue todo un problema y tampoco quería que saliera estilo película de Hollywood donde todo es mágico y perfecto. No estoy súper contenta con como quedó este lime, pero nunca me he considerado muy buena para estas cosas, yo peco siempre de ser muy descriptiva. Erik y Abby hablarán, pero no esperen nada tan acaramelado, quiero mantener la esencia de Erik y aunque creo que es un hombre que puede sentir mucho afecto no lo veo como la persona más expresiva del mundo. _

_¿Vieron el trailer de Apocalipsis? Yo creo que Erik va a ser Guerra si es que llegan a explicar quién es cada jinete. Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos, si no quedó tan desastroso mi lime podría agregar algo pequeño al inicio del capítulo que viene, pero a ver qué les pareció. El siguiente capítulo debería ser para el __**7 de Agosto**__ si es que tengo internet en mi nueva casa para ese momento, sino trataré de publicar desde otro lugar y si realmente no consigo internet en ningún lado para esa fecha pues en el primer momento que pueda conectarme lo subo, sin importar el día. _


	13. Chap 13: Las Vegas, Nevada

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Esa mañana Erik se despertó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y notó a la dueña de una alborotada cabellera oscura durmiendo profundamente a su costado. Era el tercer día que amanecía en compañía de Abby, aunque las otras noches sólo habían dormido juntos. Dirigió lentamente una de sus manos hacia el hombro descubierto de ella y comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta en espera de que se despertara.

No tenía prisa por abandonar la comodidad de la habitación, la sensación cálida que despedía el cuerpo de su acompañante era agradable y temía que la tranquilidad del momento desapareciera cuando ella abriera los ojos. Para él la relación era clara, pero era consciente que miraban muy distinto un aspecto importante: dudaba que pudiera convencerla de que ellos eran superiores y que el futuro les pertenecía. Eso pondría una gran traba para poder mantenerse juntos a largo plazo.

Abby se movió un poco en su lugar y se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Erik, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. Acababa de despertarse, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para siquiera pensar en salir de la cama.

―¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? ―preguntó él con humor.

―Estoy cómoda ―respondió adormecida cubriendo su rostro con la sábana.

―Tenemos cosas que hacer.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó con pesar.

―No, aún tenemos tiempo ―admitió sonriendo de lado al ver como ella se destapaba un poco y abría uno de sus ojos para observarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algún movimiento brusco que los obligara a empezar el día. Pero la risa estridente de una mujer pasando fuera de la habitación rompió el encanto del momento y los regresó a la realidad.

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó ella de improvisto sin dirigirle la mirada, tratando aún de acurrucarse a su lado en una acción desesperada por recuperar la tranquilidad anterior.

Erik pensó en explicarle sus planes, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no se refería exactamente al itinerario para el día. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar, más aún luego de esa noche, sin embargo aunque siempre tuvo facilidad de palabra, ciertos temas eran complicados de tratar.

―Seguimos juntos ―se animó a decir. Aunque no creyera en un orden ideal de hacer las cosas, habían motivos por los que era mejor dejar claro el estado de una relación antes de tener sexo, más cuando no se trataba de algo de una noche. Era incómodo tener que subsanar ciertos espacios vacios luego de haber avanzado tanto por el lado físico.

―¿Por cuánto? ―preguntó Abby sin mucha seguridad en su voz. Si bien quería quedarse con Erik, no tenía intenciones de integrarse a un grupo como el que él estaba formando.

―Por el tiempo que quieras ―respondió con honestidad. En ese momento al menos no quería apartarla de su lado, pero tampoco iba a obligarla a quedarse, podía seguir tratando de convencerla de ver las cosas como él lo hacía y avanzar juntos por ese camino, nada más que eso. No había forma de predecir qué sucedería, su mismo grupo aún no era definitivo, por lo que no valía la pena atormentarse.

Abby levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos sobre los de él. Tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, dudas que sentía quizás podrían desaparecer si ahondaran más en la conversación, pero también sabía que era un terreno peligroso, así como podía encontrar lo que buscaba también podía provocar una ruptura prematura e innecesaria.

―Iré a alistarme ―anunció él cuando sintió que no iban a hablar más―. Tenemos un día largo por delante ―agregó ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer.

Erik le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se puso de pie. Sin compañero de cama Abby se extendió a lo ancho del espacioso colchón, observando como él buscaba algo de ropa para usar ese día antes de entrar a bañarse. Su mente divagó por unos instantes y recordó algo importante que desconsideradamente había dejado de lado.

―¿Crees que pueda llamar a casa? Deben de estar muy preocupados por mí luego de lo de Cuba aunque sabían que estaba en Nueva York.

―¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? ―bromeó Erik ante el pedido y ella resopló antes de replicarle.

―Claro que no, pero no tengo idea si vaya a arruinar algún protocolo extraño que tengas sobre contactar personas ―soltó ofendida ante la pregunta.

―Llama ―asintió sonriendo―. Sólo no des muchos detalles―explicó previo a cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él.

Con algo de pereza rodó sobre la cama hasta llegar a la mesa de noche donde reposaba el teléfono. Marcó los números para llamar a casa y esperó mirando el techo, escuchando el tono de marcado.

―Hola ―saludó cuando sintió la voz de su madre contestando para luego alejar el auricular de su oreja al sentir los gritos de ella―. Lo siento ―se disculpó, su familia había estado sumamente preocupada por los eventos de Cuba y aunque avisó semanas antes que estaba en Nueva York querían saber que estaba bien―. Ahora estoy en Nevada, la verdad casi no me enteré del problema con los soviéticos, estaba en la carretera ―mintió lo mejor que pudo para tratar de justificarse―. Sigo con más trabajo, pero sí voy a ir ―aseguró, mirando la puerta que dirigía al cuarto de baño―. ¿Queda sitio no? ―indagó, sabía que la familia de su madre había comentado que irían por Acción de Gracias y aunque su casa era grande quería cerciorarse que aún hubiera espacio―. Sí, quiero llevar a alguien, pero no creo que te lo pueda asegurar hasta ese mismo día ―explicó, tratando de evitar responder la ronda de preguntas que siguió sobre el posible invitado, Erik parecía apreciar mucho el pasar desapercibido a menos que la situación requiriera lo contrario y sabía que si le decía algo a su madre no iba a guardárselo.

Luego de asegurar en múltiples ocasiones que se encontraba bien y disculparse nuevamente por haber provocado que se preocuparan, cortó la llamada. Dejó de escuchar el sonido de la ducha y comenzó a tratar de pensar cómo podía decirle a Erik que la acompañara para Acción de Gracias, ya le había extendido una invitación antes, pero las circunstancias actuales eran completamente diferentes. Él no era americano, por lo que la celebración no le debía importar, pero imaginarlo solo en la fecha la ponía triste. Además lo último que quería era separarse de él, más aún cuando recordaba a los mutantes que estuvieron con Shaw.

Cuando el alemán abandonó el baño, ella se apresuró a entrar para alistarse y rogó no encontrarse con algún atuendo nuevo cuando terminara.

Erik colocó sobre la mesa los papeles que Abby consiguió el día anterior y comenzó a revisarlos nuevamente. Aún no había hecho contacto directo con nadie, pero su mente ya había comenzado a armar un par de escenarios y quería repasarlos con los documentos que tenía a la mano. Su primer objetivo era Anderson, lo conocía de nombre gracias a que se dedicaba a blanquear dinero y varios de sus clientes habían formado parte del desaparecido partido Nazi. Las probabilidades de que estuviera relacionado a Shaw eran altas y seguramente debía de haber conocido a los asociados del hombre, sobre todo a Frost ya que parecía que ella era la que más se dedicaba a llevar control de los negocios según Azazel. También tenía conocimiento de que los dueños de hoteles y casinos pagaban ciertas cuotas a las mafias italianas para mantener sus negocios asegurados, todo lo que restaba era averiguar quién le brindó ese servicio a Shaw.

Con las ideas en mente esperó a que Abby terminara de arreglarse; desayunarían y luego se dirigirían a los campos de golf. Ella sólo tendría que aparentar interés en lo que sea que las otras mujeres comenzaran a hablarle mientras él trabajaba en formar un vínculo con algún grupo para poder acceder al casino de manera mucho más inadvertida que yendo en solitario.

**. .**

Desayunaron algo ligero y rápidamente se dirigieron a los campos de golf. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y un grupo de parejas se estaba alistando para jugar, por los diferentes atuendos Erik estaba seguro de que no habían decidido ir de vacaciones juntos, sino que se conocieron en el lugar unos días antes. Sintió como Abby se tensó cuando comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a las personas, seguramente ya tenía una idea de qué iban a tener que hacer.

―Puedes usar tu nombre ―explicó él, sintiéndose un poco mal al no haberla preparado un poco más para el momento, pero con curiosidad de ver qué tan bien podía manejar la situación―, pero como apellido utiliza Eisenhardt, no vayas a mencionar el tuyo o el mío ―advirtió, eso era lo único que necesitaba asegurarse―. Tenemos seis meses de casados y vivimos en Boston.

Abby quería golpearlo en ese momento, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle esas cosas cuando estaban a un par de metros de esas personas? Podía recordar el apellido sin problemas, pero saber que de alguna forma se estaban ocultando la ponía nerviosa. ¿Hasta qué punto podía hablar? ¿Qué pasaba si notaban algo extraño? Sabía muy bien cómo iban a suceder las cosas, ella se quedaría con las esposas y él se iría a jugar con los hombres, no iba a poder apoyarla.

―¿Tienen espacio para uno más? ―preguntó Erik con una carismática sonrisa luego de rodear con su brazo la cintura de Abby.

El grupo los examinó rápidamente con la mirada, eso no era inusual, en medio de una época de cambios sociales algunas personas se aferraban a lo que creían eran mejores tiempos. Pero no les tomó más de un instante para darles la bienvenida; una pareja joven, de piel clara y que al menos debían de tener algo de solvencia económica para estar ahí encajaba perfectamente con ellos.

Las presentaciones no tomaron mucho y una avalancha de nombres comenzaron a fluir en la cabeza de Abby que en vano trató de recordarlos todos. Erik por su lado había cultivado un talento para recordar nombres y asociarlos con rostros gracias a los años siguiendo pistas sobre el paradero de Shaw por lo que se sentía confiado.

Casi como si se tratara de una regla tácita, las mujeres invitaron a Abby para que las acompañara a sentarse en las mesas con sombrillas en la entrada de los campos de golf para permitir que los hombres avanzaran a buen ritmo. Como pudo ella sonrió y aceptó, estaba segura de que ninguno de sus esposos le podría seguir el paso después de media hora de caminata aunque el _Caddy_ les cargara los palos de golf.

Erik se retiró con el resto de hombres e imitándolos no le dedicó ni una mirada de despedida a su supuesta esposa. No habían empezado a jugar y el grupo ya estaba hablando de política y del impacto del incidente en Cuba sobre sus acciones en la bolsa, no podía ser más perfecto para él, sólo necesitaba guiar la conversación, estaba seguro que alguno de ellos tenía información útil.

―Va a regresar, no te preocupes, Abigail ―comentó riendo una de las cuatro mujeres que ahora le hacían compañía, Norma era su nombre si Abby no se estaba confundiendo―. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

―Seis meses ―respondió, recordando lo que Erik le había dicho.

―¡Qué suerte tienes! ―exclamo Beverly de inmediato, jugando con sus pesados aretes de oro―. Ni un año de casados y ya está sacándote de viaje.

―¿A qué se dedica? ―indagó con curiosidad Amanda, una mujer de cabello rubio platinado muy llamativo.

―Tiene unos negocios que heredó ―respondió Abby tratando de no sonar nerviosa, Erik no le había dicho qué debía responder a eso―. La verdad yo no me inmiscuyo en su trabajo ―añadió sin darle mayor importancia.

―Mejor así querida ―asintió la mujer con tono aprobatorio―. Yo conocí a mi esposo en la compañía que él trabajaba y tontamente traté de seguir como secretaria luego de casarnos. No sé qué estaba pensando, arruiné los mejores momentos del matrimonio y ahora con los niños no hay forma de recuperarlos.

Abby asintió como el resto del grupo, pero su mente estaba trabajando al máximo buscando una excusa creíble para escaparse de ahí. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan fuera de lugar, incluso con los idiotas que estudió tenía más en común. Un joven mozo llegó y repartió varias bebidas coloridas decoradas con frutas y sombrillas pequeñas a cada una.

―¿Qué crema usas para la piel? ―La pregunta la obligó a Abby a volver a centrar su atención en las mujeres que la acompañaban.

―Ninguna, pero no suelo exponerme mucho al sol.

―Deberías usar la crema fría de _Ponds_, quizás ahora que estás joven te veas bien, pero vas a querer mantenerte así ahora que estás casada ―aconsejó Beverly con rapidez al escuchar la respuesta.

―Sino en unos años vas a estar peleando por mantener la atención de tu marido ―completó Carol, la que parecía ser la mayor con una sonrisa amarga, aunque no debía de pasar de los cuarenta―. Las Vegas se ha vuelto el lugar de vacaciones favorito de mi esposo, todo por culpa de esa _perra blanca_ del Hellfire Club.

Al escuchar el nombre del club de Shaw, Abby casi se atraganta con su bebida. Erik debía estar ahí escuchando, ella no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando sobre Emma Frost.

―Querida, es _Reina Blanca_ ―corrigió con sorna Norma antes de soltar una carcajada―. Debe de venir de un reino muy pobre porque casi no le alcanza para comprase ropa.

―¿Quién? ―se atrevió a preguntar Abby.

―¿No has escuchado de ella? No me sorprende, hace un tiempo que no se le ve por suerte ―respondió Amanda con cierto desdén―. Es la asociada de Sebastian, el dueño del club ―explicó mencionando con familiaridad al mutante―. No tengo idea cómo sucedió, un hombre con tanta clase como él, acompañado de esa trepadora.

―Antes estaba en compañía de Vinny Lavecchia, al menos ahí creo que su posición era más clara y con sentido ―intervino Norma, al parecer muy interesada en el tópico de conversación.

―Yo creo que ella lo mató y Sebastian le tuvo lástima. Antes siempre acompañaba a ese mafioso desagradable, es obvio que quiso mejorar y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que arrimarse a los brazos de un hombre con verdadero poder y dinero ―agregó Amanda con mucha certeza en sus palabras.

―Cambiando a un tema menos desagradable, escuché entre el personal de limpieza que atendía mi habitación que siguen los avistamientos extraños en la construcción ―intervino Carol bajando un poco la voz.

―Mí esposo me dijo que vio luces en uno de los pisos altos la otra noche cuando regresó del _Golden Nugget_―agregó Amanda, sumándose a la conversación para desencanto de Norma que parecía gozar con los rumores que hablaban mal de otros.

―Mañana es Halloween ―tarareó con emoción Beverly―. Podríamos reunirnos para una sesión espiritista luego de la fiesta quizás, sería emocionante.

Las mujeres se entusiasmaron ante la idea y comenzaron a compartir relatos de sucesos extraños que les habían ocurrido. Por su lado Abby no comprendía cómo podían haber cambiado tan radicalmente de tema y no sabía qué hacer para que siguieran conversando sobre Frost o Shaw sin dejar ver un obvio interés. Con su mayor esfuerzo comenzó a repetir en su cabeza el nombre del mafioso y detalles que le ayudaran a recordar cuando regresara con Erik.

**. .**

Casi tres horas después finalizó el juego de golf. Erik no era exactamente muy hábil, pero se las arregló para que sus acompañantes tuvieran una partida complicada que degeneró en quejas contra el _Caddy _y el supuesto horrendo trabajo que estaba haciendo. Pese a esto consiguió su propósito, que lo invitaran a reunirse en la noche en el casino con ellos y le presentaran algunos conocidos que seguramente estarían interesados en hacer negocios con él. A veces se sorprendía de lo sencillo que era inventar una historia creíble sin mencionar exactamente a qué negocios se dedicaba.

Cuando regresó con Abby notó lo ansiosa que la mujer se veía, parecía que quería salir corriendo y abandonar a las mujeres que la acompañaban. Eso le extrañó, sabía que seguramente se aburriría, pero no esperaba que lo recibiera con una mirada casi de desesperación.

―¿Tan malas son? ―preguntó luego de que se alejaran un poco.

―¿Qué? No, estaban hablando de Frost―respondió de inmediato y Erik se frenó en seco en su lugar.

―¿Qué dijeron? ―exigió de forma automática, tomándola de la mano y avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación.

―Sólo fue un momento ―dijo Abby, casi corriendo para poder seguirle el paso―. Mencionaron a Vinny Lavecchia, un mafioso o algo así, Frost estuvo con él antes ―explicó, con problemas para mencionar el apellido italiano.

Entraron a la habitación y Erik cerró la puerta de golpe; pese a que Shaw estaba muerto la mención de Emma le generaba cierto grado de ansiedad que no esperaba cuando decidió investigar. Notó a Abby inquieta ante su actitud, pero ella simplemente comenzó a narrarle lo que las mujeres habían estado comentando entre sus chismes. Escuchó con atención, no pensó conseguir algo así de manera tan sencilla, era un golpe de suerte, Lavecchia debía haber tratado de imponer sus servicios de protección y obviamente acabó mal.

―¿Quién era la que parecía conocer a Shaw? ―pregunto Erik tras meditar unos segundos.

―Amanda, la rubia, aunque creo que todas sabían de Frost.

―Es la esposa del hombre que me insinuó más que podía presentarme un asociado interesante ―explicó él meditando un poco los hechos. Sin haber trabajado mucho tenía ya un nombre exacto, no importaba que estuviera muerto.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―se animó a preguntar Abby cuando vio que Erik comenzaba a relajarse.

―Vamos a ir al casino en la noche, sólo que ahora tengo una idea más clara de qué buscar.

―¿Tengo que ir? Juro que regreso al cuarto si me vuelves a dejar con ellas ―amenazó de inmediato, visiblemente incómoda por lo que podía tocarle―. Quieren reunirse a hacer una sesión espiritista en la torre a medio construir, dicen que hay fantasmas.

―¿En serio? ―indagó con curiosidad.

―¿No crees en esas cosas, no?

―No, pero muchas veces los supuestos fantasmas son personas ocultándose de ojos curiosos ―explicó. Alguna vez las actividades de su familia cuando huían fueron atribuidas a sucesos sobrenaturales―. Las noticias que me mostraste mencionaban que habían estado ocurriendo incidentes en zonas de construcción, puede que sea algún hermano mutante.

―O un criminal ocultando cuerpos en el cemento ―agregó ella con un ligero escalofrío, la mafia italiana había sido muy famosa en los años treinta.

―Creo que has visto demasiadas películas ―opinó Erik ante el comentario, aunque era cierto que podía tratarse también de algún negocio turbio.

**. .**

En la noche, Erik llegó junto con Abby a la entrada del casino del hotel reuniéndose de inmediato con el grupo de la mañana que los recibió con mucho más entusiasmo al verlos tan bien arreglados. Él llevaba un traje negro impecable abierto que dejaba ver el chaleco del mismo color y permitía que el contraste con el rojo oscuro de su corbata distrajera la atención de su rostro. Su no muy entusiasmada acompañante lucía un nuevo vestido de color negro con dorado opaco que marcaba su silueta mucho más que la ropa que utilizó la noche anterior.

―¿Segura que no tienes frío? ―preguntó Erik cuando comenzaron a ingresar luego de intercambiar saludos, el vestido dejaba los brazos descubiertos y dudaba que unas medias de nylon hasta el muslo fueran suficiente para mantener el calor de la piel expuesta debajo de las rodillas.

―Sí, no hace tanto frío y seguro que adentro va a volverse un horno ―aseguró ella con cierto pesar―. El casino no tiene ventanas y hay mucha gente.

El lugar realmente estaba aislado del mundo exterior, cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos entrar lo primero que sintieron fue un fuerte barullo debido a la gran cantidad de personas. Las paredes no presentaban ningún tipo de escape, nada que permitiera que los apostadores pudieran discernir el paso de las horas y los distrajera de sus juegos. Entre las múltiples mesas con diversos juegos y las máquinas tragamonedas, se paseaban alegres jovencitas llevando bebidas y algunos bocadillos con mucha habilidad.

Casi de inmediato el animado grupo decidió que debían probar suerte con la ruleta y Erik se sumó a la idea, ese era un juego que podía controlar a su favor con facilidad. Abby no se quejó, en ese momento no le importaba si él usaba sus poderes para hacer trampa, porque aunque nunca había pisado un casino tenía una idea de qué trataba, lo único que pedía era no ser abandonada nuevamente con el grupo de féminas comandado por Amanda.

Las horas pasaron y Abby comenzó a notar cierto grado de fastidio en Erik. Sus compañeros de juego habían comenzado a beber de más, pero aún no estaban suficientemente mal como para preguntarles directamente y la forma sutil de guiar la conversación no estaba haciendo mucho efecto. Al parecer, al señor Eisenhardt no le agradaba mucho tener que mantener la fachada agradable con esa gente y ya estaba comenzando a dejar que se notara. Pero había algo más, podía notar cómo la mirada del alemán se desviaba por momentos al techo del local donde reposaba una no muy agradable nube de humo producida por los incontables cigarrillos y puros que estaban siendo consumidos, eso parecía mantenerlo sumamente tenso. Le pareció curioso dado que aunque no fumaba al ritmo de sus acompañantes, no había rechazado el ofrecimiento de unirse al ritual social con ellos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando comenzó a retornar su atención a la mesa de juego, que notó una rubia muy guapa vestida de blanco y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Sabía que no se trataba de Frost y era obvio que su ropa no la distinguiría como una _perra_ para los estándares de la época, pero podría servir. Erik no iba a retirarse hasta que consiguiera algo y por su expresión cada vez más seria Abby ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que algún objeto metálico saliera volando por ahí.

Se alejó un poco de Erik y aunque él lo notó no la detuvo. Avanzó unos pasos alrededor de la mesa con la ruleta y llegó hasta donde Amanda.

―¿Es ella? ―preguntó Abby, señalando con falso disimulo a la rubia que había notado.

―¿Quién? ―cuestionó Amanda confundida sin reconocer a la mujer.

―La Reina Blanca.

Amanda soltó una risa sonora y negó con la cabeza. Casi de inmediato Erik levantó una ceja con curiosidad, no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero sí notó a la mujer que parecía ser la víctima del chisme.

―No querida, créeme la Reina Blanca resalta aún más ―aseguró sonriendo ampliamente.

Erik notó de inmediato como el apelativo de Frost captó la atención de toda la mesa de juegos, no sólo de sus acompañantes. Aguantó el deseo de sonreírle a Abby, no podía perder tiempo, necesitaba aprovechar la persona que ahora estaba en el pensamiento de los hombres presentes.

―¿Emma, no? ―preguntó él tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado.

―¿Has escuchado de ella? ―replicó uno de sus acompañantes que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por otro.

―¡Claro que tiene que haber escuchado, tendría que ser mujer para no conocerla! ―rió el hombre, notablemente borracho para desencanto de su mujer que aún estaba a su lado.

―Es una lástima que no esté en la ciudad, hace que los casinos sean más agradables, ahora sin ella el Hellfire club perdió su atractivo.

―El club tiene sus años ―mencionó Erik recordando la fecha de inauguración del local de Shaw según los archivos de la ciudad―. Eso también le da algo de atractivo.

―Claro, pero su adición fue lo que lo volvió un local tan famoso.

―Eso y que el maleante de Vinny se hizo humo junto con su gorila de seguridad ―acotó un jugador que no había llegado con el grupo.

―¿Te preocupaba el guardaespaldas de Lavecchia? ―cuestionó casi con espanto el esposo de Amanda―. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Sebastian parecía un diablo soviético. ¡Lo juro! ―agregó causando la risa general de la mesa.

Abby retornó al lado de Erik cuando se hizo la mención sobre Azazel, justo a tiempo para que notaran a un grupo de tres hombres bastante fornidos sentarse en las cercanías, sumamente interesados en la conversación. Erik los reconoció como los hombres que vio en el espectáculo del restaurante lanzando miradas desagradables a las trillizas.

―Caballeros ―intervino un hombre de mediana edad, Jeremy Anderson, siendo recibido calurosamente por el esposo de Amanda―. ¿Noche agradable no?

Erik asintió, el que el blanqueador de dinero de muchos Nazi apareciera justo cuando se hacía mención del Hellfire Club sólo confirmaba que efectivamente algún tipo de vínculo tenían. Se maldijo mentalmente por nunca haber ido detrás de su pista, quizás así Shaw hubiese muerto un par de años antes, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, las cosas habían evolucionado bien pese a todo, ahora sólo quería indagar sobre los asociados del difunto Nazi y conocer más sobre su relación.

―Sí, aunque por lo que me dicen falta una mujer especial en la ciudad ―comentó Erik posando su atención en Anderson.

―Claro, Emma ―asintió el hombre sonriendo―. No creo que la veamos por un tiempo lamentablemente. Pero yo en tu lugar no me desanimaría mucho, la señorita Frost siempre fue una especie de adorno bonito, primero de Lavecchia y luego de Sebastian, no hay mucho más que decir de ella.

―Excepto que mejoró de estatus ―intervino Amanda con malicia, riendo un poco.

―Eso es correcto, Sebastian parecía apreciarla más, aunque Lavecchia la consideraba su ángel de la suerte, alguna vez me comentó que era una mujer muy especial ―agregó Anderson encogiéndose de hombros―. He escuchado que está interesado en ciertos negocios señor Eisenhardt, quizás mañana podríamos conversar un poco ―ofreció con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos dejaban ver mucha expectativa.

Erik aceptó, estaba seguro de que ya estaba enterado de la muerte de Shaw y necesitaba expandir sus redes si deseaba mantenerse en el negocio.

La noche continuó entre apuestas y alcohol, pero la atención de Erik se desvió al grupo de llamativos hombres de apariencia poco amistosa que se instalaron cerca a ellos cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre Shaw. En el fondo del casino un joven de apariencia un tanto particular y movimientos torpes llamó la atención de los hombres y sólo cruzando miradas se pusieron de pie, saliendo del local. A los pocos minutos de que estos abandonaron rápidamente el casino, Erik los imitó, se disculpó con sus compañeros de juegos y se retiró en compañía de una cansada, pero aliviada Abby que no veía las horas de librarse de la compañía que tenían.

―Vamos al cuarto rápido ―indicó Erik con cierta urgencia.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Abby, notando que la noche no había terminado aún para ellos.

―Los hombres del casino que parecen matones están siguiendo algo ―explicó él mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se cambiaba con velocidad a algo más cómodo―. Había un muchacho que desentonaba con el personal del hotel que les llamó mucho la atención.

―¿Vas a seguirlos? Ni siquiera sabes a dónde se fueron ―se quejó al escucharlo.

―Sí lo sé ―aseguró con confianza y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa ―. La construcción del hotel. Creo que esta noche veré si hay algún mutante o sólo criminales escondiéndose ahí.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_** _Un mes sin actualizar, eso para mí es un espanto, más considerando que di una fecha tentativa mucho menor. Mil disculpas por ello, pero ha sido un mes de locos con la mudanza y cambio de país. Conseguí internet hace una semana, pero el único mueble que tengo es la cama, el resto me lo traen mañana (La cama la traje junto con mi esposo por la calle en un carrito de esos que usan para carga dentro de los centros comerciales, toda una experiencia) No he estado muy cómoda para escribir y mi esposo que es mi beta ya no tiene tanta disponibilidad de tiempo._

_El siguiente capítulo es más corto y con algo de acción así que pese a que no debería decirlo lo haré, publicaré el __**28 de Agosto **__y ahí les diré si seguiré actualizando semanalmente o aún necesito un poco más de tiempo para retomar el ritmo de escritura. _

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y realmente quisiera saber si siguen leyendo, un mes de ausencia no es algo corto. Sé que tengo lectores fantasmas, pero si pudieran sería agradable leerlos ahora que he regresado, me siento un poco solita en un país nuevo y lo bueno de la internet es que cuando te conectas es algo que no cambia no importa desde dónde estés. _


	14. Chap 14: Las Vegas, Nevada

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Erik terminó de cambiarse ante la mirada disconforme de Abby. Se colocó la casaca de cuero marrón para abrigarse y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación ella reaccionó rápidamente, alcanzándolo e impidiendo que abriera la puerta. Sabía lo que venía, podía verlo reflejado en los ojos azules de ella que ya no mostraban cansancio por las horas en el casino, sino una mirada bastante determinada.

―¿Estás loco? ―le recriminó percatándose que realmente pensaba salir y no era sólo una idea que soltó al aire―. Te pueden matar o te puede caer algo encima, esa torre está a medio construir.

―He estado en lugares peores ―aseguró un poco impaciente, el tiempo era algo valioso en momentos como ese―. No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, espera aquí hasta que regrese ―agregó, no tenía idea de hasta qué grado podía escalar la situación si realmente habían mutantes siendo perseguidos.

―Es más probable que sea un tema de la mafia que mutantes ―insistió ella, él no comprendía que el problema no se solucionaba manteniéndola al margen―. Estamos en Las Vegas, Erik. Puede que sea un mutante, pero no lo sabes, es ridículo que te arriesgues por algo tan poco probable. Además vas a llamar la atención demasiado si te equivocas.

―Son mutantes ―aseguró él con seguridad y algo de impaciencia―. ¿Recuerdas el papel con las coordenadas por el que te fui a buscar? ―preguntó y ella asintió extrañada por lo que parecía un cambio de tema―. La mayoría de los mutantes que Charles localizó estaban cerca al punto donde se realizó la búsqueda. Tú eras una de esas anomalías lejanas que llegó a rastrear, pero en Las Vegas hubo cuatro marcas que se encontraban muy juntas.

―Las Vegas es grande…

―Sé lo que estoy haciendo ―interrumpió cortante e incluso amenazante―, reconozco las señales cuando las veo.

Abby se estremeció un poco por el tono de voz, no era la primera ocasión en que le hablaba así, el tema de los mutantes siempre generaba conflicto entre ellos. Ella endureció la mirada y se apartó con brusquedad sin responderle, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que no tenía derecho de hablarle así. Dándole la espalda se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, si quería irse que lo hiciera, no iba a rogarle para que se quedara.

El alemán la observó unos instantes, justamente esto era lo que sabía terminaría interponiéndose entre ellos, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Salió sin decir una palabra más, tenía asuntos que atender y tratar de suavizar el roce con Abby no era una prioridad, al menos no en ese momento. Eventualmente ella lo comprendería o simplemente se separarían, de cualquier manera no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Cuando Abby sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella se lanzó sobre la almohada y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No le estaba pidiendo que abandonara a un mutante en medio de una golpiza, sólo que considerara que quizás era más probable que se tratara de algún negocio sucio al que él no debería siquiera acercarse. Erik había sobrevivido la Segunda Guerra y los campos de concentración, sencillamente no podía comprender sus razones para buscar situaciones conflictivas en lugar de tratar de vivir una vida tranquila y de alguna manera compensar los años marcados de su juventud.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la pared, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se conocía bastante bien, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño hasta que él regresara a salvo, pero podían pasar horas hasta que eso ocurriera, incluso nadie le aseguraba que regresaría antes del amanecer. ¿Realmente iba a poder mantenerse al margen? El no estar acompañándolo no significaba nada si él se metía en problemas.

Decidió no ponerse ropa de cama sino algo más práctico en caso Erik llegara de la nada diciéndole que tenían que irse en ese momento. Casi lo podía imaginar; la torre en construcción retorciéndose como alguna obra de arte enfermiza, los huéspedes del hotel huyendo despavoridos por las calles, vehículos hechos pedazos y Erik… no, Magneto, en el centro de todo flotando. Sí, visualizar esa escena no le era en absoluto difícil.

**. .**

Cuando Erik llegó a la zona en construcción notó rota la cadena que mantenía la reja de seguridad en su lugar. La vigilancia parecía ser nula y no se sorprendió, la torre estaría conectada a la recepción por lo que dudaba que el administrador utilizara más recursos en personal de vigilancia extra para un espacio que en teoría ya estaba siendo resguardado.

Sin mayor cuidado se animó a ingresar, sabía que era ahí donde debía comenzar a buscar. La estructura principal de la torre estaba casi completa, podía notar que quizás sólo faltaba el noveno y último piso. Pero no pensaba inspeccionar el lugar aleatoriamente por lo que se concentraría inicialmente en los alrededores y de no encontrar nada seguiría con la planta baja.

Notó una bolsa negra mal escondida con restos de comida entre los materiales de construcción cercanos a una de las entradas de la torre, eso ya le indicaba que alguien que no debía estuvo ahí. Pero antes de animarse a dar una mirada al interior en búsqueda de otras pistas, sintió el sonido de una puerta de automóvil en las cercanías.

Una expresión gélida tomó posesión de su rostro, él no era el perseguido en esa ocasión, pero lo había sido durante tanto tiempo que podía reconocer la situación sin necesidad de verla a plenitud. Giró lentamente sobre sus pasos y avanzó hacia la parte posterior de la construcción, años ocultándose le permitieron desarrollar una habilidad especial para distinguir la dirección y cercanía de los sonidos. Comenzó a dibujar posibles escenarios en su cerebro, sabía que al menos debían de ser tres hombres, pero en unos segundos lo confirmaría, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran refuerzos o que se hubieran separado y lo obligaran a darles caza literalmente.

No se asomó con cautela como cuando era joven y temeroso, ahora él no sería la presa. Avanzó con paso firme hacia un vehículo de color negro con la cajuela abierta perdiendo por completo la protección que podía ofrecerle la torre en construcción. El modelo del automóvil le provocó una reacción de furia inmediata que se propagó por todo su cuerpo instándolo a atacar, se encontraba casi en la misma escena de la noche que reclutó a Abby. Uno de los tres hombres lo notó primero, llevaba una ametralladora y cuando trató de alertar a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban descargando lo que debían ser más armas, el metal que llevaba en las manos flotó en pedazos frente a él mostrando cada una de sus partes. El corto periodo de sorpresa por parte de su víctima sólo afirmó en la mente de Erik que aquellos hombres estaban ahí buscando mutantes. El automóvil crujió y ahogó los gritos lanzados al aire por el trío mientras se veían envueltos violentamente por placas de metal que sin cuidado alguno se incrustaban en la piel para asegurarse con más fuerza aún. Unas simples y pequeñas planchas de aluminio terminaron el trabajo al cubrir sus bocas para evitar que algún vigilante incompetente o huésped noctámbulo pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Erik desvió la mirada hacia los restos del vehículo y su contenido, cerró los ojos unos momentos tratando de sentir cada objeto metálico que habían traído consigo, como si ahí pudiera encontrar alguna pista del origen de la gente que estaba buscando a los suyos. Ignoró los quejidos adoloridos y casi coléricos de los hombres que peleaban en vano por liberarse, un estuche captó su atención por su contenido. El pequeño objeto voló hasta sus manos y el cierre se abrió, revelando no solo lo que cargaba sino incluso el nivel de depravación de sus prisioneros.

Pinzas, alicates, punzones y finas cuchillas se elevaron frente a Erik, no sólo pensaban cazar mutantes sino torturarlos de tener la oportunidad. Fijó la mirada en los ahora quietos y tensos humanos que parecía que recién comenzaban a comprender la realidad de su situación. Nunca disfrutó la tortura, pero tampoco se oponía a ella si podía servir para un fin y en ese momento no pensaba sólo matarlos, quería saber quiénes eran, cuántos formaban su grupo y sobre todo dónde podía encontrarlos.

**. .**

No tenía que estar ahí, debía haberse acostado o mejor aún debía de haber tomado un avión y regresado a casa, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Luego de dos horas de espera simplemente no pudo más y sin importarle que fuera de madrugada salió a buscar a Erik. Se dirigió a la construcción tratando de no ser vista, lo cual no resultó para nada difícil, no había un alma despierta dentro del terreno del hotel.

Lo tranquilo del ambiente sólo consiguió ponerla ansiosa y agravar más su preocupación, Erik no había salido con la intensión de tener una charla civilizada, sino todo lo contrario. La ausencia de gritos, o algún rastro de pelea eran mala señal, o quizás no estaba ahí, quizás estaba siguiendo a los hombres a otro lugar y por eso se estaba tardando en regresar. Cuando comenzó a tener dudas sobre si debía investigar o regresar al cuarto del hotel, notó la cadena de la reja de seguridad rota, como si alguien la hubiese cortado. Se maldijo internamente cuando comenzó a avanzar para ingresar con cuidado, era consciente que lo que estaba haciendo no era sólo ilegal sino sumamente peligroso.

Sin saber muy bien por dónde continuar llegó hasta la entrada de la torre a medio construir. Asomó la cabeza con cierto temor y observó las estructuras oscuras tratando de encontrar algo o alguien, pero era en vano, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Tomó aire y dio los primeros pasos hacia el interior, Erik dijo que iba a buscar ahí y parecía bastante convencido, por lo que debía de estar en algún lado.

Invadir propiedad privada nunca fue uno de sus pasatiempos, alguna vez de pequeña había entrado sin permiso a la de algún vecino receloso sobre la presencia de extraños en su tierra, pero eran juegos de niños, nada que pasara de un castigo por parte de sus padres. Donde creció las casas abandonadas no eran parte del paisaje como para decir que la oscuridad del ambiente y lo escalofriante de la ausencia de muebles o incluso ventanas le recordara alguna otra experiencia.

Sin embargo avanzó y comenzó a subir las escaleras que aún eran sólo a base de cemento sin el recubrimiento de madera. Quería encontrar a Erik y el temor natural a la oscuridad no iba a frenarla, lo peor que podía encontrarse era un guardia de seguridad, o mafiosos italianos agregó su subconsciente tratando de convencerla de salir corriendo de ahí.

Revisar planta por planta era una idea ridícula, el lugar estaba implementado para ser una extensión del hotel con muchas habitaciones, no tenía el tiempo necesario para algo así. Por esto decidió subir cada piso y adentrarse sólo un poco, escuchando en silencio algo que le indicara que había alguna persona presente. Cuando llegó al quinto, más asustada que cansada, consiguió escuchar al fin algo. Su primera reacción fue retroceder un poco, no quería cruzarse con nadie que no fuera Erik, pero luego se obligó a investigar, desde donde estaba no podía cerciorarse si se trataba de él.

Cuando dobló una esquina luego de un corredor que le pareció interminable, notó una luz saliendo de lo que a futuro sería una habitación. Frotó sus brazos con cierto temor, podía escuchar al menos una voz, pero era incapaz de darse cuenta si había más gente presente. Pensó en retroceder, quizás si se ocultaba y esperaba podría ver algo, pero estaba ansiosa, quería encontrar a Erik y salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Se asomó ligeramente por el marco de la puerta tratando de ser optimista, aunque segura de que no iba a tener tanta suerte como para encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando con tanta facilidad. Lo primero que sintió fue un olor desagradable a basura mezclado con un fuerte aroma que no reconocía, pero que parecía tratarse de algún incienso o algo similar. Vio un hombre sumamente musculoso recostado en el suelo sobre unos cartones y rodeado de botellas de alcohol vacías, también se percató de un balde volteado donde parecía tener algunas pertenencias. Sus ojos se atrevieron a recorrer con más atención el lugar y notó la presencia de otro hombre descansando en el suelo, sólo que este se veía peculiar, como si su cuerpo no estuviera en una posición correcta.

Abby ahogó un grito; quizás el hombre musculoso había matado al otro y por eso estaba en esa condición. Giró lentamente, lista para caminar sobre sus pasos y correr hasta su habitación o al menos abandonar el quinto piso, pero no pudo siquiera decidirse ya que una muchacha muy delgada se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa curiosa y la mirada un tanto perdida.

―Tenemos visita ―habló divertida y de la habitación continua un pequeño hombre un tanto adormilado se acercó despabilándose.

Abby decidió en ese momento que debía correr. No parecían ser mafiosos, pero eran varios y estaban traspasando la seguridad del hotel, porque era obvio para ella que no eran huéspedes husmeando donde no debían. Además sus ropas desgastadas resaltaban ahora que los veía mejor y el aliento a alcohol de la muchacha era demasiado llamativo como para obviarlo.

Dio un paso y luego trastabilló torpemente, la joven había colocado su pie por la ruta que pensaba tomar. No llegó a caer al suelo y se recuperó rápido, pero una sustancia viscosa envolvió una de sus manos, impidiéndole alejarse. Con un tirón violento fue arrastrada hasta la habitación iluminada entre risas y sonidos inentendibles que daban buena idea del estado en que estaban quienes los hacían. Tanto el hombre musculoso como el de apariencia deforme se encontraban de pie, con expresiones curiosas y los ojos sumamente rojos.

―Creo que la vi en el hotel hace unas horas ―comentó la mujer entre risas―. Cuando estabas robando algo de comida ―agregó mirando al hombre que Abby pensó había sido la víctima de un crimen.

―Suéltenme ―exigió cuando al fin pudo permitir que su voz se escuchara.

―Me gusta su pelo ―declaró entusiasmada la joven y con un torpe movimiento de cabeza su cabello se tornó largo y oscuro como el de Abby―. ¿Se me ve bien?

La pregunta fue ignorada, la única que parecía haberle puesto atención era Abby, el cambio no pasó desapercibido pese a que no podía describir cómo había sido antes. Fue ahí que se percató que la sustancia que estaba sosteniéndola provenía del brazo del pequeño hombre y aunque no tenía forma podía asegurar que se trataba de su mano.

―Ve a probar ese pelo a otro lado ―interrumpió el hombre musculoso acercándose y lanzándole una mirada al que retenía a Abby―. Tú ve con ella también ―añadió y la sustancia viscosa la soltó―. ¿Qué hace una señorita como tú por aquí? ―preguntó tomándola por los hombros fuertemente para que no escapara.

Abby no pensaba responderle, sólo quería que la soltara, pero una desagradable caricia sobre su mejilla reveló un tercer brazo que parecía salir de la espalda de su captor. Fue ahí que dejó de forcejear y comprendió que ella había encontrado a los mutantes que Erik estaba buscando. Por un momento sintió un ligero alivio, él no debía estar muy lejos, pero se esfumó cuando intuyó lo que planeaban hacerle.

―¿Vas a compartirla no? ―indagó el cuarto miembro del grupo, acomodando los huesos de sus hombros que parecían no quedarse en su lugar.

―Claro que sí, nos vamos a divertir, será nuestra fiesta privada ―asintió soltando una carcajada, ignorando el hecho que los otros dos no lo habían obedecido y el lugar de irse se habían acomodado en la habitación como si se tratase de un espectáculo.

Abby comenzó a tratar de soltarse desesperadamente y el hombre la aseguró más con no sólo un brazo extra sino dos, tomándola por las manos también. Cerró los ojos con asco ante su situación, quería huir y no podía, no importaba cuanto forcejeara. Sin saber qué hacer comenzó a sentir el agua en los grandes reservorios escavados bajo el edificio, trató de controlarla, pero con terror evidenció que no podía. No comprendía si era por el miedo, la distancia o el hecho que no estaba utilizando sus manos, siempre usaba sus extremidades con su poder, como si el líquido se tratara de una extensión de su cuerpo, no sólo algo que movilizara con el poder de su mente.

Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando sintió una esquelética mano recorrer su espalda lentamente. Quería chillar y no podía, sólo deseaba no haber salido a buscar a Erik, que él nunca hubiera decidido salir esa noche.

**. .**

La sangre secándose sobre el suelo era el único indicio de lo que había ocurrido. Los cuerpos sin vida e irreconocibles de los hombres que capturó reposaban en el fondo del ducto del elevador, junto con los útiles instrumentos de tortura que trajeron consigo, las armas desmanteladas y los restos del automóvil. Tapó la tumba improvisada con el recubrimiento de metal original, sabía que eventualmente descubrirían lo ocurrido cuando el elevador tuviera problemas para llegar al final de su recorrido, pero para eso podían pasar semanas y él ya no estaría ahí.

Había descubierto algunas cosas y su mente ya no estaba tan enfocada en averiguar sobre las lealtades de los hombres de Shaw, sino en agrupar aliados para enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho más real. Si bien no hablaron tanto como esperaba, si pudo descubrir que estaban tras la pista del difunto colaborador Nazi y cualquier mutante al que pudieran seguirle el rastro. La potencia de las armas que llevaban consigo había aumentado en comparación al incidente en Montana, por lo que aunque no lo habían admitido, sospechaba seriamente que alguna agencia del gobierno estaba apoyándolos clandestinamente. Buscaban mutantes y sabían la posible ubicación de algunos gracias a una fuente que desconocían, pero que él estaba seguro se trataba de quien se infiltró en la base de la CIA durante el ataque de Shaw.

Trató de no pensar en Abby, su mente comenzaba a mandarle imágenes de qué hubiera podido ocurrir si en lugar de él, ellos la hubieran encontrado. Negó con la cabeza, ella no demostraba sus poderes en público y los tenía bajo control, además su apariencia la ayudaba, estos hombres no sólo odiaban a los mutantes, sino que al parecer los consideraban aberraciones desagradables a la vista, se guiaban por los prejuicios para perseguirlos. Sintió algo de lástima al pensar que muchos de los que ya debían de haber sido víctimas de este grupo no debían de siquiera haber sido sus objetivos reales.

Decidió que era hora de regresar, Abby debía estar preocupada luego de más de dos horas de ausencia, sabía que aunque estaba molesta con él no iba a estar tranquila. Suspiró un poco, al final realmente había sido bueno no traerla consigo, ella debía imaginar muchas cosas sobre él y lo que era capaz, pero prefería que siguiera así, imaginando, en ese momento no podía asegurar que si veía todos sus colores seguiría a su lado.

Una extraña sensación lo inundó de improvisto cuando sintió la presión del agua recorriendo bruscamente todas las tuberías del edificio. Era algo nuevo para él, pero de inmediato le asaltó un sentimiento de preocupación.

―Abby ―susurró, tratando de concentrarse y sentir hacia dónde se dirigía toda el agua que trataba de escapar de su contenedor de metal. Estaba seguro que era ella y maldijo, seguramente lo había seguido, impaciente por la espera. La presión se concentraba en el quinto piso de la torre y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar.

No sabía qué iba a encontrar, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que correría sangre, no pensó que hubieran más cazadores de mutantes ahí, los hombres que interrogó sonaban bastante sinceros cuando revelaron que ellos tres eran los únicos asignados en la ciudad. Dejó de usar la guía de las cañerías cuando comenzó a escuchar risas, ya no necesitaba más que unos pasos para terminar el corredor y matar a quien sea que se encontrara ahí.

Le tomó un segundo evaluar la situación. Reconoció de inmediato a Abby forcejeando con un hombre musculoso de cuatro brazos y uno de huesos que sobresalían de forma anormal de su cuerpo. Al fondo de la habitación llena de desperdicios se encontraba una joven risueña llevándose a la boca una botella con algún líquido extraño y a su lado un pequeño hombre que observaba atentamente como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

Eran mutantes, todos, se convenció de inmediato a pesar que dos no lo demostraban de manera tan obvia en ese momento. Pero pese a esto una cañería reventó la pared y voló contra la cabeza del que tenía los brazos de Abby sujetos, obligándolo a soltarla.

Las risas se detuvieron de inmediato por la sorpresa y Erik trató de mantener la calma. Su cerebro no le dio una respuesta con rapidez, no se decidía si matarlos en el acto por lo que pensaban hacer o controlarse y tratar de dialogar con ellos ahora que Abby estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo no fue él quien tomó la decisión de cómo proceder. Libre del agarre de los cuatro brazos Abby al fin pudo tomar control sobre el agua que desesperadamente había tratado de llamar a su lado. Con una velocidad incluso mayor a la primera vez que la vio usar sus poderes, el líquido que lo guió hasta ella golpeó violentamente al mutante de cuerpo deforme que parecía que aún no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

La joven que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación dio un grito cuando logró reaccionar, pero este fue silenciado por una ráfaga de agua que se congeló directamente contra su rostro. Sin poder respirar cayó de rodillas y su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color y extensión sin control alguno en un intento desesperado por hacer algo.

El hombre pequeño trató de huir, pero recibió un fuerte impacto con una bola de hielo que lo empotró de cara contra el suelo para luego derretirse y aprisionarlo sin darle espacio para tratar un escape.

Erik se quedó quieto observando, la escena había sido bastante rápida y pudo notar que la expresión usualmente alegre de Abby había sido cubierta por una de furia. Hasta ese momento pensaba haberla visto molesta, pero los ojos azules casi lanzando chispas dejaron claro de que recién estaba conociendo los niveles que ella podía alcanzar. Decidió no interferir, sumido en una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad, Charles le ayudó a traspasar los límites de sus poderes aconsejándole dejar la furia de lado, pero en ese momento estaba presenciando una demostración de poder que nunca logró obtener de Abby bajo los entrenamientos pasivos.

El mutante de cuatro brazos se recuperó del golpe de la tubería, pero al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo trató de huir. Casi como una serpiente el agua reptó peligrosamente rápido hasta sus pies y se congeló, provocando que cayera. Abby fijó su atención en ese hombre y lo haló hacia el centro de la habitación pese a que trató de resistirse enterrando sus múltiples dedos en el piso.

Erik trató de avanzar un poco al notar que los otros tres mutantes fueron lanzados al lado de su amigo con sus cuerpos restringidos por una gruesa capa de hielo, pensando que al estar atrapados Abby había terminado. Pero se dio cuenta que nuevamente las tuberías recibían una gran presión por el agua que viajaba a través de ellas.

De la tubería que él rompió una gran esfera de agua se formó y luego se alongó, separándose en múltiples estacas de hielo que apuntaban al desafortunado grupo. Se quedó quieto en su sitio observando a la mujer que hasta el momento había abogado por tratar de encontrar soluciones pacíficas a todos los problemas. No hubo vacilación cuando los proyectiles se abalanzaron como dagas contra los mutantes que miraron horrorizados como iban a acabar. Pero el suelo no se tiñó de sangre, justo antes de golpearlos las lanzas se volvieron agua, pasando duramente sobre su piel y dispersándose detrás de ellos.

La habitación quedó casi en silencio, lo único que se escuchó por un instante fue la respiración pesada y entrecortada de Abby que de alguna manera estaba tratando de controlarse. Seguido de esto, uno de los mutantes soltó un gemido lastimero al darse cuenta que de alguna manera estaba vivo y no había sido empalado.

Con apatía Abby elevó su mano derecha y liberó el rostro de la joven que ya casi no forcejeaba para liberarse ante la ausencia de oxígeno. Los mutantes aún se encontraban apresados por una capa de hielo que los mantenía sujetos al suelo, pero habían dejado de tratar de liberarse, sólo miraban hacia abajo con temor, como si estuvieran esperando el siguiente castigo.

Erik se acercó a Abby con cautela, su rostro estaba aún rojo por la rabia, pero su mirada era muchísimo más suave, incluso pudo notar cierto aire de desconcierto. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella para llamar su atención y consiguió que se girara para verlo. Todo había ocurrido en unos segundos, pero ella aún no lo asimilaba.

―Regresa al cuarto ―pidió con voz calmada―. Yo me encargo de esto ―agregó rápidamente, ella no iba a continuar, podía verlo en su rostro y dejar al grupo así no era una posibilidad.

Abby asintió sin quejarse y comenzó a alejarse, lo cual lo sorprendió, no parecía que siquiera fuera a tratar de replicarle algo.

Erik regresó la mirada al grupo de mutantes, ¿qué iba a hacer con ellos? Estaban visiblemente golpeados, sobre todo la mujer que tenía dificultades para respirar y un rostro sumamente rojo por el hielo aplicado directamente contra su piel. Un lado de él pensó en hacerles un espacio junto a los hombres que había enterrado debajo del elevador, pero lamentablemente el lugar estaba en pésimo estado, alguien iba a notar más temprano que tarde lo ocurrido. Meditó sus opciones y al inspeccionar las pocas pertenencias de los mutantes encontró la solución, lo único que quedaba era pensar cómo armaba la escena.

**. .**

Abby llegó a la habitación y se encerró en el baño. Se acurrucó junto a la bañera y abrazó sus piernas fuertemente, su corazón aún latía a toda velocidad y le costaba controlar los temblores en sus extremidades. No comprendía sus emociones en ese momento, por un lado quería gritar de cólera y descargarse contra lo que sea, pero por otro quería estar lo más silenciosa posible y ocultarse. Los minutos pasaban en vano; la mezcla de miedo con la descompensación por la cantidad de adrenalina que fluyó por su cuerpo no le permitían mantenerse quieta.

Erik regresó luego de media hora, había arreglado el problema o al menos esperaba haberlo hecho, ¿quién iba a decirle que Abby terminaría involucrada en algo así?, no estaba completamente preparado para borrar rastros de ese tipo. Entró a la habitación y se dirigió instintivamente al baño al no verla recostada en la cama. Tomó aire antes de retirar el seguro e ingresar, iba a tener que hablar con ella y no sabía en qué estado se encontraba.

―Vete ―escuchó que ella masculló con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas.

No pensaba hacerlo, pero al ver que luego de media hora seguía temblando hizo que se acercara más rápido de lo que había pensado. Podía reconocer que estaba asustada, bastante asustada.

―Abby… ―llamó, tomándola por una de sus muñecas.

―¡Estoy bien! ―gritó ella, soltándose de su agarre. No, no estaba bien, pero no quería ver a nadie.

―Ya terminó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos rojos y alguna lágrima furtiva recorriendo su mejilla.

―¿Nunca te habían atacado? ―preguntó, estaba seguro de ello y necesitaba hacerla hablar para distraerla. Se sentó a su costado y extendió su brazo por detrás invitándola a acercarse.

―No ―contestó acurrucándose contra él. Aunque le hubiera dicho que se fuera realmente no quería eso―. Ni siquiera me han asaltado.

―¿Nunca? ―cuestionó un tanto sorprendido, Abby no había estado encerrada en su casa como muchas mujeres y sabía que Estados Unidos no eran el paraíso de seguridad que muchos presentaban.

―Una vez me robaron… Me di cuenta cuando estaba en mi casa y no encontraba mi billetera ―agregó haciendo una mueca.

―Se te pudo haber caído ―comentó tratando de no mostrar cierta amargura, ella de alguna manera había estado muy segura hasta que lo conoció.

―Soy cuidadosa.

―Supongo que has vivido en una zona tranquila ―habló él, tratando de que ella siguiera la conversación y no se sumiera en el silencio.

―Sí, algún viejo loco te puede querer sacar de su propiedad con una escopeta, pero no suele haber nada peor que eso, excepto los osos.

―¿Osos? ―cuestionó, eso era justo lo que quería, que el tema de conversación comenzara a alejarse del ataque para darle tiempo de calmarse.

―Son más peligrosos que la gente, sobre todo en primavera cuando salen las osas con sus cachorros.

Erik dirigió la mirada al frente, satisfecho, mientras ella seguía hablándole sobre los peligros naturales de no vivir en una gran ciudad.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: _**_Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, sabía que no debía de haber dado una fecha, pero no volveré a cometer ese error, actualizaré viernes para mantener la costumbre pero no sé si sea el que sigue. Sobre el capítulo… ya hacía falta que usaran sus poderes, son mutantes a fin de cuentas y mucho tiempo en las Vegas sólo vacacionando. El próximo verán un poco más de Erik investigando, pero también con estos eventos sus prioridades han cambiado un poco. _

_Sobre Abby y Erik, ya hablarán de lo ocurrido cuando ella se calme un poco y por ahí se enterará de qué ocurrió con los mutantes que la atacaron. Espero que las escenas se hayan comprendido bien y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia me la pueden hacer a través de un review o por mensaje privado si tienen cuenta. _


	15. Chap 15: Las Vegas, Nevada

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Abby abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió un poco de frío en sus hombros. Notó que se encontraba recostada en la cama y que la luz del día se colaba en la habitación a través de las cortinas abiertas. Rápidamente cobró consciencia de que no recordaba haberse acostado, lo último que era capaz de evocar era estar conversando acurrucada en los brazos de Erik en el suelo del baño. Giró suavemente buscándolo, pero no la estaba acompañando en el lecho, él se encontraba sentado al lado de la mesa llena de papeles.

Mantuvo la mirada sobre él unos instantes, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de observarlo tan quieto y inmerso en sus propios pensamientos como parecía estar en ese momento. Sus facciones se encontraban relajadas, aunque sus ojos azul pálido dejaban entrever que su mente era la que estaba trabajando intensamente. Seguramente reflexionaba sobre cómo procedería.

Dio un suave mordisco a su labio inferior, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? Ella misma aún no comprendía bien qué había ocurrido ni cómo después de haberse defendido perdiendo las restricciones de sus poderes seguían en el cuarto del hotel como si no hubiera prisa por irse. Aunque no lo quiso pensó en los mutantes que la atacaron, ella los dejó vivos, logró controlar la avalancha de emociones a tiempo, pero Erik se quedó con ellos. ¿Los mató o los dejó ir? ¿Eran ellos los que estaban siendo perseguidos según Erik? Una parte de ella quería respuestas, pero otra simplemente le aconsejaba sepultar el tema dado que no parecía haber ninguna urgencia por escapar.

Erik dirigió la vista hacia ella, quizás lo estuvo observando demasiado y la notó. Él se puso de pie en silencio y comenzó a acercarse, pese a que su rostro se mostraba tranquilo le extrañó que no hubiese dicho palabra alguna cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Intentó saludarlo, pero un pensamiento no muy reconfortante se colocó delante de todo y la detuvo. ¿Todas esas emociones negativas que sintió cuando la retuvieron había sido la triste realidad de la vida de Erik? La Segunda Guerra fue un evento horroroso que marcó a todos los que lo sobrevivieron, pero aunque no se hablaba tanto, la reconstrucción de Europa fue igual de brutal para los sobrevivientes. Luego de eso Erik se dedicó a cazar a Shaw y aunque él fuera quien lo buscaba debía haber vivido en una constante situación de peligro. Y ahora quería tomar rumbo nuevamente hacia más conflictos, ella no quería una vida así, no siempre se puede tener paz, pero pensaba que lo natural era buscar tenerla no ir contracorriente como sentía que era lo que Erik estaba haciendo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Erik, sentándose junto a ella en la cama―. Te quedaste dormida en el baño ―explicó, mirándola fijamente, tratando de juzgar él mismo el estado en que se encontraba.

―Sí ―asintió sonriéndole.

Erik recibió la respuesta con dudas, pero al menos en ese momento Abby parecía estar tranquila. Luego de que se quedara dormida la llevó a la cama y aunque trató de imitarla no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. No podía evitar repasar en su mente lo fascinado que había estado al ver los poderes de Abby lucirse con tanta brutalidad y precisión, pero eso era justamente lo que le molestaba. Él sabía muy bien que todas las personas eran capaces de ser violentas, por diferentes razones, pero la verdad era que nunca pensó que la vería en ese estado. Quizás lo que en el fondo le fastidiaba es que lo ocurrido no fue por una decisión consciente, sino una situación evitable que la obligó a quebrarse y actuar en contra de su naturaleza habitual.

Pero había algo más, una imagen de Charles vino a su mente; ambos parecían ciegos ante el peligro que se avecinaba. Si bien no lo habían conversado, estaba seguro de que ella no había cambiado de parecer y seguramente le recalcaría que quienes la atacaron fueron mutantes. Quizás debía informarle sobre los otros hombres, detallar todo el contingente de armas e instrumentos que llevaban consigo, pero aún así dudaba en convencerla, era más probable una reacción de rechazo a él cuando por sencilla curiosidad preguntara por el destino de los bastardos. La observó con algo de lástima, pero al final era mejor así, Abby necesitaba vivir en carne propia lo que significaba temer por tu vida para que comenzara a comprender lo que podía ocurrirle a los mutantes.

Y pese a toda la frustración que podía traerle ver cómo alguien que podía dar tanto por los suyos se negaba a ver la realidad, estaba extrañamente aliviado. Abby podía cuidarse bastante bien y por suerte si su vida dependía de ello era capaz de atacar. Tendría que conformarse con eso por el momento, porque él sabía que sólo responder ataques pronto no sería suficiente.

―¿Tienes hambre? Dormiste toda la mañana, es medio día ―habló él, acomodándose un poco para que ella se sentara.

―¿Tan tarde es? ―preguntó sintiéndose un tanto desorientada, sólo se quedaba dormida hasta esas horas cuando había estado enferma e incluso así no era lo usual―. Sí, ahora que lo mencionas tengo algo de hambre, me voy a arreglar rápido.

―Podemos pedir que traigan la comida ―ofreció él―, me gustaría acabar de revisar unas cosas antes de salir.

―Claro, eso estaría bien ―aceptó Abby frenando su intención de ponerse de pie.

Quedaron en silencio luego de ordenar la comida, ambos seguros de que el otro estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para tener una conversación y fallando en el intento. No era sencillo abordar los hechos de la noche anterior y tampoco parecía adecuado irse por la tangente para hablar de un tema que no estuviera relacionado. Eventualmente, luego de que recibieran el almuerzo y se sentaran a la mesa Erik decidió romper el silencio.

―¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? ―Intuía la respuesta, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

―Estabas demorándote mucho ―respondió Abby mirando el plato de comida y jugando con el tenedor―. Me preocupé y no pensé bien las cosas…

―¿Viste algo aparte del grupo que te atacó? ―indagó con curiosidad. Él se había encargado de los hombres en la parte posterior de la construcción lejos de la vista de un curioso de paso, pero quizás ella había investigado un poco más.

―No. Entré al edificio y subí, no se veía nada ―respondió para tranquilidad de él―. ¿Tú dónde estabas?

―No llegué a entrar, encontré a los hombres que buscaba afuera ―relató sin ahondar en detalles―. Si no hubiera sido por el agua presionando en las cañerías…

―¿Por eso me encontraste? ―interrumpió ella tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que la asaltó, había sido realmente un golpe de suerte que llegara a ayudarla―. No sé qué estaba pensando…

―Estabas preocupada, me tomé más tiempo de lo que imaginé cuando te pedí que te quedaras ―intervino con tranquilidad y notó que ella elevó la mirada para observarlo en silencio―. No lo pienses demasiado, lo que sea que hayas imaginado no ocurrió.

Ella se estremeció un poco en su lugar y asintió.

―Podemos irnos ―ofreció él sin saber muy bien de dónde salió eso, aún tenía cosas pendientes, pero no le gustaba verla tan apagada. Además sus prioridades habían cambiado, la lealtad de los asociados de Shaw ya no era tan importante como prepararse contra el grupo de humanos que los estaban cazando.

―No, estoy bien ―aseguró ella tomando aire fuertemente―, sólo estoy un poco… no sé bien cómo decirlo, pero estoy bien.

Erik asintió, no pensaba insistirle; lo que ocurrió fue sólo un susto que no pasó a mayores ya que él llegó a tiempo. Notó que ella seguía observándolo con atención y pudo distinguir la curiosidad en sus ojos. No había preguntado sobre el destino de los mutantes ni de los hombres que salió a buscar, pero era obvio que quería saber, sólo que no parecía atreverse a preguntar.

―Creo que comienzo a entender la lista de mutantes que localizó Charles ―habló, cambiando un poco el tema para exteriorizar una idea que había estado revoloteando en su mente por un tiempo y que estaba seguro había conseguido su primer ejemplo para comprobarla.

―No comprendo ―intervino Abby tomando una expresión más relajada y cotidiana―. ¿Hay algo que entender ahí?

―Me sorprende que no te hayas preguntado cómo funcionaron los poderes de Charles junto con _Cerebro_.

―No puedo decir que el concepto de un telépata me sea lo más cómodo, prefería no darle muchas vueltas ―confesó Abby. Charles le agradaba y sólo se sintió un tanto preocupada cuando Erik le explicó sobre sus poderes, pero su actitud y personalidad borraron rápidamente cualquier sensación negativa sobre él.

―Quizás si hubieras visto el mapa estarías más curiosa ―expresó, tentándola―. La mayoría de mutantes se encontraban cerca al punto donde Charles realizó la búsqueda e iba detectando menos cuanto más alejados estuvieran. Pero hubieron varias excepciones, tú eras una de ellas y estos mutantes también.

―¿A qué quieres llegar?

―A ellos los detectó por estar agrupados, eran un faro más llamativo para que su mente los localizara, pero tú estabas sola.

―¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ―cuestionó sin comprender.

―Tu poder ―explicó sonriéndole―. Eres por mucho más fuerte que los cuatro que estaban ahí y posiblemente por eso fue que te encontró a pesar de la distancia ―detalló con mucho interés―. No todos poseemos habilidades al mismo nivel o con el mismo potencial, incluso algunos más que un don útil han recibido un problema que deben sobrellevar ―añadió, aceptando que dejando de lado lo diverso de las habilidades que había visto hasta ese momento, existían mutaciones mucho más poderosas que otras y no sólo era por la experiencia de la persona que las poseía.

―¿No que los mutantes eran un único grupo? ―cuestionó ella levantando una ceja tratando de no centrarse en su caso.

―Lo somos, pero igual que entre los humanos, los hay los que son más fuertes e inteligentes que los demás ―aclaró, cómodo al tener alguien con quien hablar a pesar de haber perdido a Charles―. Descansa, por el momento no es eso en lo que debemos enfocarnos. Hay que terminar de investigar algunas cosas y la fiesta de la noche va a ser ideal ―añadió ganándose una mueca de descontento por parte de ella.

**. .**

Pese a lo ocurrido en la noche y que en absoluto disfrutaba tener que actuar como si se entretuviera con el resto de huéspedes del hotel, Abby no pudo disimular su entusiasmo en cuanto salieron de la habitación y se encontró con todo el vistoso decorado en cada rincón a donde dirigía la mirada. La fiesta de Halloween no tenía un lugar específico, tanto los ambientes interiores como exteriores estaban preparados para recibir a los invitados y todos los escenarios contaban con entretenimiento.

Sin poder contenerse Abby avanzó hasta una mesa donde una calabaza gigante tenía tallado un rostro que pretendía ser terrorífico, pero lo que le encantó fue que estaba repleta de pequeños calabacines de colores y formas variadas, todos tallados para la ocasión. Tomó uno de color blanco que representaba muy bien una calavera en miniatura y sonrió, tratando de adivinar con qué herramienta habían logrado cortes tan detallados.

―Realmente estás disfrutando esto ―comentó Erik un tanto burlón al notar la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y el excesivo interés en la verdura.

―Me gustan las fiestas con decoraciones ―replicó dejando la pequeña calabaza en su lugar y tratando de poner una expresión seria.

―Vamos ―indicó sonriéndole―. Tenemos trabajo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, si le daban a escoger prefería quedarse con las calabazas, o incluso mejor con las personas que las trabajaron para que le enseñaran. Con su familia mantenía la tradición de tallar calabazas, pero era con las anaranjadas promedio y quería poder replicar la idea para el año que venía o para cuando tuviera una oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre una calabaza para practicar. Pero eso no importaba, no salieron a la fiesta para que ella se dedicara a apreciar el decorado. Nuevamente estaban vestidos para la ocasión; él con otro costoso traje negro y ella con un vestido de organza azul oscuro que pese a que no combinaba con la festividad, aceptó usarlo sin quejarse y con cierta culpabilidad. No podía evitarlo, si bien los gustos en vestuario de Erik habían probado ser elegantes, ese vestido en particular capturó su atención en un instante.

En esta ocasión se dirigieron al _Skyroom_, que con sus grandes ventanales y tres pisos de altura, permitía a sus invitados apreciar bastante bien las festividades en el resto del hotel y las miles de luces de neón a la distancia en la parte más concurrida de la ciudad iluminando la noche. Entre la multitud se encontraban varias de las parejas con las que entablaron conversación el día anterior en los campos de golf y la noche de casino. Abby sintió un escalofrío y de inmediato se sujetó del brazo de Erik, a pesar de haberle asegurado que estaba bien, se sentía un tanto paranoica, como si la estuvieran observando más de lo considerado aceptable.

Para Erik el gesto no pasó desapercibido y notó casi de inmediato la posible razón. El hombre mayor que vio observando a Abby durante la cena en el restaurante había vuelto a aparecer y se le veía igual de interesado que antes. Él desestimó el peligro, aunque fuera desagradable estaba seguro que sólo se trataba de un viejo verde sin nada mejor que hacer. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que ella lo notara, hasta ese momento Abby pecaba de distraída a sus ojos, normalmente no estaba atenta a su entorno.

―Vamos, quiero encontrar a Anderson o conocer a quien tomó el puesto de Lavecchia ―dijo sonriéndole y alejándola de la mirada que ocasionaba su incomodidad. A pesar de que sabía que no debía, le alegraba ver que obtuvo algo positivo del ataque que sufrió.

De forma invasiva e incluso casi violenta un hombre se colocó frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso. Erik empujó a Abby hacia atrás y ella tuvo que reponerse rápido para evitar que los cubiertos de la mesa de buffet salieran volando contra el individuo.

―Es un fotógrafo ―señaló Abby notando la cámara, jalándolo del brazo mientras escuchaba como una persona aclaraba a sus espaldas que no sabía cómo varios cuchillos acabaron en el suelo.

―Disculpen el atrevimiento, pero quería tomarles una foto, es para los recuerdos del hotel ―explicó el hombre sonriendo y sin siquiera retroceder un paso ante el impulso que tuvo Erik por atacarlo―. Puedo darles una a ustedes también si gustan, mi cámara saca fotografías de muy buena calidad ―aseguró orgulloso.

―¡Claro! ―respondió Abby casi automáticamente pese a que estaba bastante convencida de que Erik se hubiera negado.

―Genial, vamos frente al decorado del escenario ―pidió el camarógrafo sonriendo ampliamente y dándoles algo más de espacio al saber que no iba a tener que presionar―. No tienen idea lo difícil que es encontrar a personas no famosas adecuadas para los estándares del hotel ―comentó sin medir lo que estaba insinuando y que seguramente hubiera ofendido a la mayoría de los presentes si lo escuchaban.

Erik no dijo nada y permitió que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Iba a ser más rápido actuar y acabar con el problema que entrar en una discusión con el camarógrafo que seguramente insistiría a tal punto que llamaría la atención hacia ellos. Se colocaron donde les indicó y como una feliz pareja sonrieron para la cámara. El flash los cegó unos momentos, pero el alegre fotógrafo les pidió una segunda toma para poder entregarles a ellos una en ese mismo momento. Nuevamente se repitió el destello y la complacida voz del hombre.

Ya sin prestarles demasiada atención y con la vista en búsqueda de sus siguientes modelos, les entregó el pequeño papel donde la imagen comenzaba a revelarse. Abby lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta ese momento no había pensado que no tenía ninguna fotografía de Erik y ese era un momento perfecto con lo arreglados que se encontraban.

El grito casi agónico del fotógrafo la distrajo y vio como tras intentar retratar la pista de baile, su cámara había comenzado a quemarse sin razón aparente para espanto de los presentes. Una camarera reaccionó a lanzar el aparato en llamas hacia una batea llena de manzanas flotando en agua, cosa que sólo ocasionó que el camarógrafo se desmallara de la impresión. Con el fuego manejado, Erik se acercó al hombre y junto con otros ayudó a retirarlo detrás del escenario, no sin antes tomar la fotografía que había conservado de ellos y aún tenía en la mano esperando a que terminara el proceso de revelado para guardarla.

―Eso es maldad ―susurró Abby molesta cuando regresó con ella, estaba segura que de alguna manera manipuló algún elemento interno que generó el accidente.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando ―respondió con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro―. Puedes quedarte con tu foto, pero no necesito que coloquen una de nosotros en alguna pared ―explicó, así fue como había logrado su última pista para localizar a Shaw, no pensaba cometer el mismo error―. Además, ahora tienes otra ―agregó con una media sonrisa entregándole la nueva adquisición que ella aceptó tratando de no verse demasiado emocionada.

Más pronto que tarde Erik logró encontrar a Anderson y en cuanto cruzaron miradas el hombre se acercó con una amistosa expresión en el rostro. Pese a que la presencia de la "esposa" no lo hacía sentirse cómodo para hablar de negocios, es gracias a él que Abby se enteró que la policía arrestó a unos vagabundos que habían tomado posesión de la torre en construcción y que para colmo de males no tuvieron mejor idea que destruir una habitación y culpar a una pareja por el destrozo, asegurando que congelaron el cuarto. Decían que debían de haber consumido algo más fuera de las drogas que encontraron regadas por el suelo o que sencillamente tenían problemas psiquiátricos para agregar a sus problemas.

Abby escuchó en silencio, no es que pensara que Erik los había matado, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba segura de que seguían vivos. Una parte de ella se convenció de que eso bastaba y que ahora podía estar tranquila, pero otro lado le susurraba que si ellos no podían dañarla no significaba que otras personas no pudieran. Detestaba a esa nueva voz en su cabeza y culpaba a Erik, porque aunque el incidente fue un accidente, las ideas eran claramente sembradas por las discusiones que había tenido con él previamente.

―Como le decía señor Eisenhardt, los negocios en la ciudad son prósperos y seguros, además la gente agradable… y los que no lo son terminan con problemas con la ley como debe ser o no soportan al resto y se van ―habló Anderson ligeramente nervioso y expectante―. Debe haber notado que esos desagradables hombres que se dedicaban a tratar mal a varios trabajadores y algunos huéspedes ya se retiraron.

―Realmente no, pensé que no me los había cruzado, no que terminaron su estadía ―replicó Erik con tranquilidad, evitando cruzar miradas con Abby que se tensó de inmediato ante la noticia, con eso debía ser más que suficiente para que supiera que estaban muertos.

―Sobre el tema de negocios ―habló un tanto nervioso ante la presencia de el tercer par de oídos presentes―. Creo que está noche va a ser complicado alcanzar al señor Lavecchia, parece que comenzó a festejar un poco antes que nosotros ―indicó, haciendo una discreta seña a través del vidrio en dirección a el buffet instalado al lado de la piscina y donde se veía a un joven bastante pasado de copas en compañía de un guardaespaldas receloso que trataba por todos los medios de mantener al resto alejado.

―¿Lavecchia? ―repitió Erik extrañado.

―El hermano menor del Vinny ―detalló sin mayores ánimos, tratando de esconder su desesperación―. Es un problema, tengo documentación que quiero discutir con él y lleva días ignorándome o demasiado borracho para poder tener una conversación.

―Aún me quedo por unos días más, estoy seguro que podremos sentarnos a conversar ―aseguró Erik fingiendo interés y consiguiendo la mirada llena de esperanza por parte de Anderson.

Erik se disculpó para retirarse con Abby con la excusa de disfrutar el resto de la noche. Pero en lugar de atender a alguno de los espectáculos, bailar o incluso simplemente admirar el ambiente, se dirigieron a la piscina y se quedaron en los alrededores luego de pedir unos tragos para aparentar.

―¿Qué planeas? ―pregunto con recelo Abby, lo podía ver en sus ojos, no estaban ahí sólo para tomar aire.

―Quiero hablar con Lavecchia.

―Suerte con su guardaespaldas, parece que sabe hacer su trabajo ―bromeó ella, ya nadie se les acercaba, pero si había visto desde el _Skyroom_ como apartaba a la gente de su cliente.

―No necesito suerte, te tengo a ti ―habló Erik y Abby lo miró horrorizada al enterarse que ella formaba nuevamente parte de lo que sea su mente había planeado―. Distrae al guardaespaldas, sólo necesito unos minutos ―Dicho esto y con una divertida sonrisa Erik se separó de Abby para empezar una caminata directa hacia su objetivo.

Ella se quedó helada, era definitivo, Erik estaba loco. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer para distraer al hombre? Sintió pánico cuando el guardaespaldas sentó bruscamente a su cliente y le quitó la bebida que trataba de consumir sin ningún tipo de tacto, se encontraba visiblemente molesto. Dudaba que en ese momento la diplomacia sirviera y cada segundo Erik se acercaba más. A punto de tener una ataque de pánico por la responsabilidad, reaccionó al ver como el guardaespaldas se llevaba la bebida decomisada hacia la boca.

Los hielos de la bebida se derritieron y el agua que los formó se deslizó hacia el rostro del hombre, empapando su camisa y provocando que maldijera fuertemente. Las risas de Lavecchia no ayudaron y tras lanzarle una mirada asesina el guardaespaldas se apresuró al baño, dejando por unos minutos a su cliente.

Erik sólo sonrió, no era exactamente lo que esperaba con una piscina disponible al lado, pero incluso era más discreto que lo que tenía en mente. También se alegró de ver que Abby seguía dándole muestras que podía confiar en ella a pesar de que se negara a ver a los humanos diferente de los mutantes. Luego pensaría en ello, ahora sólo necesitaba tener una corta, pero provechosa charla con el italiano alcoholizado.

Abby respiró tranquila al ver como Lavecchia se reía de lo que fuera que Erik le estaba hablando y luego le respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los minutos pasaron y aunque la actitud del que estaba siendo interrogado no cambió, no se podía decir lo mismo del alemán que ante la borrachera del otro dejó la máscara de educación y diplomacia para darle paso a un interrogatorio más directo.

Ella estaba curiosa, pero no había forma de que escuchara nada desde donde se encontraba. Buscando con la mirada algo para distraerse, notó al guardaespaldas regresando por una ruta diferente a la que se fue. Erik estaba de espaldas y aunque estaba segura de que atento al entorno, dudaba que pudiera sentir al hombre llegar hasta que estuviera muy cerca. Nerviosa comenzó a pensar qué hacer. Por un momento creyó que podía acercarse para hablarle, pero con lo agresivo que parecía ser lo descartó de inmediato. Mordiéndose el labio ante la urgencia optó por su segunda opción y dirigió su atención a la piscina.

Una pequeña capa de agua comenzó a reptar por la ruta del guardaespaldas. Normalmente no era inusual que el borde estuviera resbaloso, sin embargo nadie había ocupado la piscina en todo el día, pero con suerte se atribuiría a un sencillo traspié. Segundos antes de que el pie del hombre tocara el suelo, Abby congeló el agua y vio como el cuerpo de este salió patinando unos centímetros antes de caer estrepitosamente en el agua y no sólo comprarle tiempo a Erik sino también alertarlo de su regreso.

Erik comprendió que su tiempo en compañía de Lavecchia había terminado y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda se retiró con relativa calma, observando como el servicio del hotel corría a socorrer al guardaespaldas.

―¿Y eso no fue cruel? ―comentó él cuando regresó al lado de Abby―. Debo decir que no entiendo cómo no disfrutas usar tus poderes.

―¿Quién dijo que no lo disfruto? No me gusta usarlos para atormentar personas ―replicó fastidiada―. Dime que ya nos podemos ir ―agregó un poco nerviosa, no quería llamar la atención y aunque podía usar sus poderes disimuladamente prefería retirarse.

―Casi acabamos, pero ya no hay necesidad de estar en la fiesta ―respondió satisfecho, Lavecchia parecía ser hablador y más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba escuchando sin juzgarlo por las cosas extrañas que le contaba. Al parecer antes trató de relatar historias sobre la mujer que trabajaba con su hermano, pero nadie le creía.

**. .**

―¿Por qué siempre haces cosas ilegales? ―susurró incómoda en el oído de Erik al detenerse frente una habitación que no era de ellos. Por un momento realmente pensó que estaban regresando para descansar, pero él tomó un camino diferente y comprendió lo que trataba de hacer.

―¿Por qué siempre te quejas, pero sigues acompañándome? ―replicó él con humor, tocando la puerta de la habitación que Anderson le comentó se estaba quedando y luego esperando.

―No hay nadie, vámonos ―pidió, extrañada de que hubiese tenido el tacto de tocar. Vio un brillo en los ojos de él y luego el seguro se abrió ante su mirada incrédula, ahí estaba, nuevamente ignorando todo acuerdo social sobre privacidad.

―Estoy seguro que tiene documentos relacionados a Shaw; está nervioso e incluso desesperado, seguramente recibió alguna visita del gobierno ―explicó, haciéndola entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

―¿Y por qué crees que los tiene aquí?

―Porque si los hubieran encontrado estaría en la cárcel y dudo que tenga otro lugar para ocultarlos, los tiene que tener cerca a él ―respondió, ya no le interesaba demasiado el acceso a dinero y propiedades de Shaw, pero era tonto irse sin siquiera tratar un poco, ya estaban ahí.

―¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Hurgar entre sus cosas? ―preguntó molesta, pero susurrando.

―Claro que no ―respondió Erik con un aire de superioridad, sonriéndole antes de ponerse de pie frente a ella y quedar en silencio.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó extrañada, él no dejaba de mirarla intensamente―. ¿No deberíamos buscar?

―Eso hago ―respondió levantando la mano derecha suavemente a la vez que un cuadro decorativo cayó al suelo para permitir que una caja fuerte avanzara flotando en el aire―. No hay necesidad de ensuciarnos buscando ―agregó atrayendo el objeto hasta donde ellos.

El candado de combinación giro aleatoriamente y luego la puerta se abrió, dejando ver algunas posesiones valiosas, dinero y sobre todo un sobre de manila gordo lleno de documentos.

―¿No pudiste conseguirlo sin desempotrar la caja fuerte? ―preguntó ella, aunque su tono no denotaba fastidio, pese a que era renuente a usar sus poderes para ese tipo de labores no podía negar que era muy tentador.

―Cuando vea la caja fuerte en el suelo y sus documentos perdidos se va a asustar tanto que dejará la ciudad esta misma noche y no me seguirá molestando ―explicó y luego rápidamente cubrió la boca de Abby para que no dejara escapar ningún sonido; alguien estaba tratando de entrar, seguramente Anderson.

Con facilidad trabó la puerta y para evitar sospechas partió la llave en dos. Como era de esperarse el hombre al otro lado maldijo su suerte y luego de darle una patada a la puerta emprendió su camino a recepción para que le solucionaran el problema.

―Listo, vámonos antes de que regrese con un cerrajero ―indicó Erik tras comprobar que el sobre contenía documentos sobre los negocios de Shaw y de otros hombres con propiedades en Las Vegas.

Regresaron a su habitación sin contratiempos con los documentos que no sólo mostraban los trámites ilegales de Shaw sino también de otros propietarios de casinos en la ciudad. Erik no consideraba que fuera información muy útil, pero valía la pena conservarla, solo en caso necesitaran extorsionar a alguno a futuro.

El resto de las dos semanas en Las Vegas transcurrieron con mucha tranquilidad; sin el grupo que buscaba mutantes rondando y con Anderson fuera de escena tal y como Erik había previsto. Ya sin encontrarles utilidad, comenzaron a evitar a las parejas con las que habían socializado y se enfocaron más en conocer la ciudad y disfrutar de los largos periodos de calma en la habitación que compartían.

Cuando el tiempo se cumplió, regresaron al aeropuerto con las dos maletas, llevándose todo lo que habían encontrado y comprado. Erik le aseguró a Abby que era mejor deshacerse de las cosas en otra ciudad para no levantar sospechas y ella aceptó.

Debían esperar a Azazel en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, cosa que intrigó a Abby ya que no pensaba que el mutante fuera a aparecer a plena vista de todos para llevárselos, pero antes de que pudiera imaginar cómo iban a hacer, vio a Raven llegar con su apariencia humana e indicarles dónde estaba Azazel para poder teletransportarse.

―¿Muchas compras? ―bromeó la hermana de Charles al ver que llevaban una pesada maleta extra.

―Abby las quiere botar ―respondió Erik con un fingido tono de tristeza.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó la rubia con mucha curiosidad al notar los aros en las manos de ambos―. No parecían del tipo que se escapa para casarse en Las Vegas.

―Para no levantar sospechas ―aclaró Erik, deteniéndose un momento y tomando la mano de Abby para retirar el anillo y juntarlo con el de él en un pequeño bloque de oro macizo.

Abby lo miró con desencanto, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de llevarlo y aunque no era real le hubiese gustado que al menos le preguntara si quería conservarlo. Sin embargo no dijo nada, quizás sin Raven presente se hubiera animado, pero con ella ahí sentía que la presencia de Magneto tomaba el control a pesar de que Erik seguía manteniendo una expresión tranquila y aparente buen humor.

Raven los guió hasta un almacén alejado de la zona de espera y ahí se juntaron con Azazel que no perdió tiempo en llevarlos junto con el equipaje a una pequeña casa en el estado de Virginia.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: _**_Para no escribir varios párrafos con información extendida y diálogos que pueden llegar a ser aburridos, lo que Erik ha conseguido lo tocaré en el siguiente capítulo bastante resumido resaltando lo más importante. El periodo de Las Vegas terminó, al menos Abby consiguió dos fotos con Erik, aunque son casi iguales, pero no le importa. Ahora toca el armar el primer intento de hermandad, ver el tema de Emma Frost y encontrar una base decente. También se acerca Acción de Gracias… eso va a ser interesante. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos. _

_Andrea: Sip, Abby se enojó y mucho. Si no fuera por lo delicado del momento Erik habría estado encantado al verla usar sus poderes de esa manera, quizás de preferencia contra humanos, pero no puede ser muy exigente. _


	16. Chap 16: Virginia

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Si el almacén en el muelle había sido desagradable, la casa en la que se encontraban lo hacía ver como un hotel de lujo. Con la luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas tapiadas se podía ver las partículas de polvo flotar en el ambiente, las telarañas se habían adueñado de cada esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraban e incluso extendían su dominio desde las paredes hasta el mobiliario cubierto por viejas y desgastadas sábanas. El aire frío se sentía cargado con un intenso olor a humedad y putrefacción, como si hubiera algo muerto a unos cuantos pasos. Cada pequeño movimiento provocaba que la madera del piso crujiera e incluso daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se partiría abriendo camino a un oscuro sótano que debía estar seguramente en peor condición que el resto de la vivienda. Además el viento que circulaba con total libertad entre las habitaciones y las grietas de las paredes generaba sonidos parecidos a silbidos y murmullos lastimeros que erizaban la piel.

―Las habitaciones de arriba están un poco mejor ―habló Raven al percatarse que Abby había invadido el espacio personal de Erik luego de unos segundos―. Aunque lo malo es que es bastante tenebroso ―agregó, permitiéndose tomar su verdadera apariencia.

―Servirá ―intervino Erik casualmente, pese a que venía de alojarse por dos semanas en un lujoso hotel el cambio brusco no le afectaba―. Vayan a buscar a Ángel y Riptide ―indicó, esperando no tener quejas por parte de la hermana de Charles que sólo le lanzó una mirada de fastidio al tener que volver a cambiar de apariencia tan rápidamente para poder salir.

Cuando Azazel y Mystique desaparecieron en una nube roja, Erik avanzó lentamente por la habitación, retirando la tela que cubría una mesa y dejándola caer al suelo.

―¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? ―preguntó Abby moviendo con el pie algo que tenía la forma de un sombrero sólo que con una gruesa capa de polvo y pelusa recubriéndolo.

―Puedo pedirle a Azazel que te deje en un hotel si gustas ―contestó secamente antes de colocar una de las maletas sobre la mesa y buscar los documentos que robó sobre Sebastian Shaw. Estaba tenso, no necesitaba quejas por parte de ella, ya sabía qué iba a hacer respecto a Azazel, Riptide y Ángel, pero seguía repasándolo en su mente en caso encontrara algo que hubiera ignorado.

―No, no quiero un hotel ―respondió en voz baja, recién percatándose del cambio de ánimo de Erik―, pero este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos y huele a zorrillo muerto ―aclaró ella olfateando un momento y luego tapándose la nariz con la mano.

Erik levantó la mirada ante el comentario, el olor no le molestaba especialmente, no era lo peor que había olfateado en su vida, pero debía admitir que era bastante potente. Un animal muerto era extrañamente relajante, pues considerando quién había sido usuario de la casa anteriormente no descartaba la presencia de uno o más cadáveres descomponiéndose en el sótano.

―¿Estás seguro que es buena idea reunirlos?

No, no estaba seguro, pero era lo que necesitaba hacer. Inicialmente realizó el viaje a Las Vegas para recolectar información sobre ellos y tomar una decisión al respecto tras cerciorarse que su lealtad hacía Shaw no se basara en cuestiones personales sino más bien ideológicas y prácticas. Sin embargo el viaje reveló un peligro mucho mayor que una posible traición a futuro y tomó la decisión de trabajar con ellos a pesar de no haber podido asegurarse por completo si lo seguirían tan fielmente como lo hicieron con su líder anterior.

Ángel no le preocupaba, de alguna manera era muy similar a Raven y sabía que lo peor que podía esperar de ella era que lo abandonara en un mal momento. Riptide era un misterio, no tenía idea siquiera de dónde había salido y pese a haber estado siempre en compañía de Shaw tenía un perfil muy bajo. Azazel era casi la misma historia sólo que por su apariencia física no había podido evitar llamar la atención a pesar de que trataba de no mostrarse al público. Sorprendentemente de la que sí había logrado conseguir información útil era de Frost y no lo gustaba en absoluto lo que encontró dado que consideraba que con sus habilidades era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla en manos de la CIA.

Emma había estado trabajando para Vinny Lavecchia por años, utilizando sus poderes para fortificar la presencia de su empleador dentro de Las Vegas. Si bien corrían muchos rumores sobre ella, algo que no dudaba es que su situación mejoró enormemente luego de que Vinny falleciera misteriosamente y pasara a trabajar con Shaw. La relación de ambos parecía estrecha y con un vínculo de confianza grande dado que ella se volvió la mano derecha de él a pesar de tener a otros dos mutantes que lo habían acompañado por más tiempo. Se hablaba de que eran amantes y aunque no podía imaginar a esa pareja enamorada, no dudaba que hubieran compartido una relación al menos física y eso podía ser peligroso.

No todos los telépatas eran como Charles, lo había comprobado en carne propia la primera ocasión en que cruzó caminos con Frost, pero por más que quisiera olvidarla su cerebro le insistía que era necesaria para la causa, que era un riesgo que valía la pena correr. Pero fue el objeto que conservó de Shaw lo que justamente inclinó la balanza a favor a ella y no sólo porque le sirviera de protección, sino que su misma existencia despertaba interrogantes sobre su verdadero propósito.

Al no emitir ninguna respuesta en voz alta notó como Abby se dirigió a una de las ventanas y observó con curiosidad el exterior por entre los tablones de madera. Posiblemente en los próximos días se decidiría qué iba a ocurrir entre ellos, el pequeño mundo aislado de la realidad que tuvieron por dos semanas en Las Vegas había llegado a su fin. Abby demostró ser una compañía agradable e interesante que pese a no estar de acuerdo con él lo había estado apoyando, mostrándole lo valiosa que podía ser. Pero por más que lo disfrutó no pensaba seguir ignorando los peligros que se avecinaban dándole la espalda a los suyos.

Los hombres que asesinó en Las Vegas pertenecían al mismo grupo que trató de encontrar a Abby en Montana, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, donde se encargó con relativa rapidez de sus oponentes, pudo tomarse el tiempo necesario para interrogarlos. Si bien no consiguió nombres, logró averiguar que se trataba de una organización que ya había extendido sus tentáculos por todo el país en su búsqueda por mutantes. Eso solo no hubiese sido un peligro mayor en sí mismo, el problema era que tenían miembros infiltrados en agencias del gobierno y nadie podía asegurarle que sólo en los niveles inferiores. El acceso a armas militares ya dejaba entrever algún tipo de relación con el ejército y por la cantidad que parecían manejar dudaba que los militares no estuvieran conscientes de su procedencia.

Sin embargo consiguió muy poca información exacta, sólo nombres de algunos proyectos y rumores de la existencia de bases donde estudiarían mutantes, que no era otra cosa que una forma diplomática para decir que experimentarían con ellos. El grupo nunca había tenido una reunión a gran escala según le dijeron, se movían como células pequeñas y eran contactados cada dos o tres semanas para informar de su estado o recibir nuevas órdenes.

―Creo que no vamos a poder prender luces cuando oscurezca ―comentó Abby dejando escapar un suspiro―. Hay una familia viviendo al frente y la casa se ve en buen estado, seguro que tenemos vecinos a cada lado también.

Erik chasqueó la lengua con molestia, por el estado de la casa esperaba que se encontraran en una zona alejada o en todo caso un barrio marginal donde si veían luces asumieran que se trataba de gente de mal vivir pasando la noche en el lugar. Supuso que era lo mejor que Azazel pudo conseguir al no estar seguro de qué propiedades podían estar siendo examinadas por la CIA.

―Si regresan rápido no vamos a necesitar las luces ―respondió un poco fastidiado, sin iluminación no iba a poder trazar un plan y mostrárselos a los demás, posiblemente eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Antes de que se cumpliera una hora desde su partida, Azazel regresó en compañía de los otros tres mutantes. Raven permitió que su piel azul quedara expuesta, deshaciéndose de la apariencia que usó por años cuando estuvo con Charles y que aún acostumbraba a utilizar cuando debía salir en público. Ángel por su lado se apresuró a remover el abrigo que llevaba para poder extender sus alas, dejando ver que el extremo de una de ellas había perdido el color y apariencia delicada gracias al ataque que recibió por parte de Alex en Cuba. El tejido se estaba cicatrizando, pero flexionar la delicada ala cada vez que deseaba ocultarla no agilizaba el proceso de curación. Riptide y Azazel no perdieron tiempo en nada y fueron directamente hacia Erik que se encontraba en silencio observándolos desde la mesa en la que colocó los documentos sobre Shaw.

Abby dejó su posición en la ventana y se acercó hacia Erik con algo de recelo, no se sentía cómoda en la presencia de los otros dos hombres y no era en absoluto por la apariencia de Azazel sino más bien por lo que eran capaces de hacer. Trató de disimular una sonrisa amarga, Erik no era diferente en ese aspecto y lo sabía, pero lo que le hacía que se sintiera segura era que extrañamente confiaba en él, a pesar de que era consciente de que su forma de actuar podía variar entre extremos dependiendo de con quién tratara.

―¿Algo interesante en Montana? ―preguntó Erik cuando las dos mujeres faltantes se acercaron.

―No mucho, hubo un incidente hace poco más de un mes. Unos hombres tuvieron algún tipo de accidente vehicular, pero la policía local no investigó mucho, alguna agencia gubernamental se llevó los cadáveres y los restos del accidente ―explicó Riptide observando a Erik con atención, porque aunque no lo decía su mirada dejaba ver que sabía que él debía de haber sido el causante―. Fueron tres vehículos en total, en dos locaciones diferentes y ocho víctimas sin identificar.

Erik no giró el rostro, pero su mirada se desvió unos momentos hacia su derecha donde a unos pasos se encontraba Abby. No le importaba mantenerlo en secreto, pero hubiera preferido que no se enterara ahí donde estaba seguro el resto no pasaría por alto la desaprobación silenciosa que emanaba de ella en ese momento. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué los amarrara a un árbol mientras escapaban? No, ella ya lo sabía, sólo que escucharlo como noticia era lo que faltaba para darle un cierre al tema.

No se sentía cómodo tomando su posición como líder sabiendo que Abby chocaba con sus ideas y sobre todo con la forma en que las ejecutaba. Era curioso como la persona que podía hacerlo sentirse tan bien y relajado podía al mismo tiempo ser la fuente de su incomodidad. Pero no importaba, podía manejarlo y lo haría, sólo necesitaba que los días pasaran para acostumbrarse al papel que ahora debía tomar.

―¿Nadie sospechoso en el área? ―cuestionó, tratando de ahondar más, sabía que esos hombres no estaban solos.

―Nada, es un pueblo muy pequeño ―respondió Ángel adelantándose a Riptide que sólo asintió en conformidad.

No le sorprendió, aunque si le decepcionó un poco. Quería recolectar más pistas sobre esos humanos, la razón por la que estaba dispuesto a mezclarse con los antiguos seguidores de Shaw sin asegurarse de que fueran a serle leales era para poder responder más rápido contra esa amenaza.

―¿Y Frost? ―preguntó, cambiando su atención hacia Azazel y Raven.

―En la base central de la CIA, no muy lejos de aquí ―respondió el mutante soviético con tranquilidad―. Aunque quizás le interese más saber lo que encontró Mystique sobre nosotros ahí ―agregó, captando el interés de Erik.

―Tienen un registro medianamente completo sobre nosotros ―explicó ella con seriedad―. Algunos datos sobre nuestros poderes que lograron recolectar por observarnos o algún informe de Hank o Moira ―añadió con cierto pesar.

―Pero no de todos ―intervino Azazel con cierto tono divertido y posó sus ojos azules sobre Abby―. No tienen nada sobre ella.

―¿Nada? ―cuestionó Erik con mucho interés.

―Nada ―afirmó el mutante de piel roja―. Saben de un mutante que no estaba dentro de la información que tenían, pero la distancia a la que estaban en Cuba no les permitió siquiera identificar si era hombre o mujer.

―Abby no fue reclutada para la CIA, sino luego del ataque… ―trató de explicar Raven, pero el recuerdo del evento hizo que la idea quedara en el aire generando cierta incomodidad en los presentes.

―Eso puede ser útil ―comentó Riptide tratando de retomar el curso de la conversación.

―¿Debo suponer que no tocaste la información? ―preguntó Erik serio, necesitaban pasar desapercibidos por el momento.

―No ―replicó Raven casi de forma defensiva, no era tonta, sabía que si hacía eso sería mucho más difícil volver a entrar, sin contar que nada aseguraba que no hubieran copias en otro lugar.

―Entonces nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Frost ―anunció Erik luego de regalarle una sonrisa a Mystique, el que no se dejara llevar y destruyera la información sobre ellos dejaba claro que sí iba a poder tomar el papel que imaginaba para ella―. Es mejor que nos acomodemos antes de quedarnos sin luz ―indicó y el grupo asintió, luego hablaría más a fondo con Raven para saber exactamente qué sabían sobre ellos.

**. .**

Raven y Ángel decidieron compartir habitación, el lugar era bastante lúgubre con la poca luz que entraba y posiblemente se pondría peor cuando la noche cayera, también querían hablar a solas, los ojos de la joven alada dejaban ver que necesitaba que alguien le confirmara el destino de Darwin, pese a que podía imaginarlo. Ella optó por seguir el camino que Shaw le ofreció, pero no pensó que el muchacho trataría de impedirlo y pagaría con su vida el acto heroico.

Azazel y Riptide se retiraron cada uno a un cuarto diferente, no era la primera ocasión que descansarían en ese lugar y estaban acostumbrados. Además eran mutantes poderosos que no creían en fantasmas y supersticiones, estaban a salvo ahí a pesar de la apariencia del lugar.

Erik tuvo que casi empujar a Abby dentro de la alcoba, no pensaba que la mujer creyera en fantasmas, pero seguramente imaginaba que había algo muerto en algún rincón o una colonia de insectos, cosa que la verdad no le sorprendería. La habitación estaba visiblemente más limpia que el resto de la casa, sin embargo la apariencia lúgubre no se borraba sólo con la ausencia de polvo y telarañas.

Una gran cama de madera oscura decorada con grandes cortinas de tonos rojos era el foco de la habitación. El papel que cubría las paredes dejaba entrever lo que en su momento de gloria debió haber sido un intrincado diseño victoriano, pero ahora no era otra cosa que una sombra de colores desgastados por la humedad. Erik dejó las maletas al lado del sillón que se encontraba al pie de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con el baño privado de la habitación.

―Mejor que lo ocupes antes que no tengamos luz ―sugirió desde el marco de la puerta tras observar el interior en silencio por unos segundos.

Abby asomó la cabeza y vio con asco el estado del lugar. Cerró fuertemente los labios para contener su desagrado y no darle gusto a Erik que la observaba como si estuviera esperando que se quejara. No sabía qué era lo peor, si la tina ocupada por alguna sustancia grisácea irreconocible, el lavabo de tonalidad verde gracias al hongo que crecía desde su interior o la taza del baño con un halo de humedad rodeándola y su agua marrón.

―¿En serio no prefieres un hotel? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa condescendiente ya que ella no se atrevía a ingresar.

―No ―declaró fuertemente empujándolo un poco hacia atrás para poder entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Erik dejó escapar una sonrisa, quizás hubiera sido buena idea ver si alguno de los otros baños estaba en mejor estado para que lo usara, pero le costaba no dejarse llevar por la tentación de molestarla un poco. Sabía que Abby aceptaría casi cualquier cosa si hacia el comentario correcto y con ella no necesitaba siquiera insinuar que siendo mujer no era capaz de hacer algo, sola agregaba el subtexto aunque él no hubiera tenido esa intención.

Se acercó a la cama y tras comprobar que nada la estaba utilizando se dejó caer, levantando una ligera polvareda. Esa noche descansarían, los días que vendrían serían complicados, necesitaban planear con sumo detalle cómo sacarían a Frost de la prisión de la CIA y si eso era lo único que harían.

―Creo que algo estaba viviendo en las tuberías ―comentó Abby saliendo del baño luego de varios minutos.

―¿Hiciste que funcionara el bañó? ―preguntó alzándose con los codos para observarla mejor.

―Podría forzarlo, pero seguro que va a escucharse en cada casa a la redonda si lo hago. Sólo saqué agua del lavabo para lavarme ―explicó y luego desvió la mirada―, y limpiar un poco…

―La cama es cómoda ―comentó él fijando la mirada en los diseños tallados en la madera.

―¿La sacudiste? ―preguntó ella acercándose no muy segura si creerle.

―Sí ―mintió, aunque en teoría había hecho algo similar al levantar el polvo con su cuerpo. Ella se recostó a su costado con cuidado, como si estuviera alerta para ponerse de pie si veía algo que no le gustaba―. No pensé que fueras tan quisquillosa ―comentó con humor.

―No lo soy ―se defendió colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él―. Es solo que si me dieras a escoger preferiría dormir afuera, el jardín descuidado se ve más limpio que esto.

―Es más frío.

―Me atrevería a dudarlo ―replicó, al fin y al cabo el lugar estaba muy cargado de humedad.

―Sólo será mientras terminamos nuestra misión, luego nos iremos ―informó acercando su rostro a la cabellera de ella, era el único olor agradable dentro de esa habitación―También tenemos que arreglar las maletas ―recordó, hablando en voz alta, no podían seguir cargando tanto equipaje y aunque dudaba que Abby le dejaría botar su maleta, la otra era de él y pensaba desaparecerla.

Se levantó, provocando un quejido de disconformidad en la mujer y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la maleta que compró con la ropa para Las Vegas y los documentos. Primero decidió retirar sus pocas pertenencias de la maleta de Abby, incluyendo el casco, no necesitaría ni la mitad de eso y de requerirlo podía conseguir más, luego se dirigió a la segunda valija y retiró unos cuantos papeles de todo lo que habían recolectado.

―¿Segura que no quieres conservar nada? ―preguntó él dirigiendo sus ojos azules a los de ella, sabía que la estaba tentando, lo podía ver escrito en la expresión de ella―. El último vestido te quedaba muy bien ―añadió con cierta satisfacción al recibir una mueca como respuesta.

―No, no quiero nada de eso ―aseguró ella, conteniéndose, porque la verdad era que sí le encantaría poder conservar los vestidos, no sólo por lo bonitos que eran sino porque él los había escogido para ella.

―Eres terca ―soltó divertido, cerrando la maleta que compró con los trajes de él, los vestidos de ella, los zapatos e incluso los collares, además acomodó la ropa que ya no pensaba seguir cargando y los papeles que ya no le servían.

―¿No vas a botar tu casaca no? ―preguntó ella casi alarmada al ver la prenda marrón a un costado.

―¿La quieres? ―replicó con interés, el clima pronto sería demasiado frío para seguir usándola y no era suficientemente holgada como para permitirle ponerse más capas de abrigo debajo.

―Me gusta como te queda ―confesó sonrojándose un poco.

Erik le sonrió y cerró la maleta sin guardar la casaca, si tanto le gustaba podía seguir llevándola por el momento al menos. Luego le pediría a Azazel que lo llevara a algún lugar donde pudiera quemar todo lo demás sin llamar la atención.

―Aún queda ver qué hago con esto ―comentó, sentándose sobre la cama a un costado de ella y haciendo que el oro con el que hizo los anillos que usaron levitara frente a ellos―. Esto no fue con mi dinero.

―No, se le robaste a una mujer ―recalcó ella tratando de sonar seria, pero le costaba por más que sabía que lo último que debía era alentarlo aceptando ese comportamiento.

―Como creo que te encariñaste, pensaba que podía hacer algo con esto para ti ―comentó fingiendo poco interés. En su momento notó que no le agradó que le quitara el anillo por más que hubiera sido sólo para aparentar.

Abby sonrió y abrió la boca para preguntarle qué podía hacer, pero se contuvo. Al final era lo mismo que con los vestidos, por más que quisiera no era correcto que aceptara, pero le era más difícil negarse con eso, sabía que parte de lo que flotaba frente a ella había sido el pequeño anillo al que le tomó cariño aunque no fuera un aro de matrimonio real.

Con cuidado Erik estiró el material dorado hasta volverlo un hilo suficientemente grueso como para formar los eslabones necesarios para crear una delicada cadena de oro. Se decidió por algo sencillo no sólo por el poco material para trabajar sino porque sabía que mientras más simple e inocente más le costaría a ella rechazarlo.

―Luego puedes buscar algo para colgarle ―añadió, satisfecho al ver que Abby parecía haber accedido a recibir el regalo.

―Pensé que no te gustaban las manualidades ―señaló, recordando que él sólo había reído cuando sugirió que quizás era joyero.

―Mi familia tuvo una joyería ―comentó tratando de no darle mucha importancia―aprendí algunas cosas ―añadió y tomó la cadena para ponérsela.

Abby no ahondó en la respuesta, Erik no hablaba de su pasado, si sabía algunas cosas era por el tatuaje y algún detalle que comentaba que podía relacionarse a él, pero jamás se habían sentado a conversar sobre su infancia o lo que le ocurrió en la Segunda Guerra o incluso después. Quizás por eso terminó cediendo por completo con la cadena, era algo bastante sencillo que le estaba regalando y aunque hubiera usado sus poderes para crearla, también vertió el conocimiento que obtuvo cuando era joven.

Con la llegada de la noche el frío comenzó a aumentar y sin decir más se alistaron para dormir. A pesar de que la temperatura era baja, Erik prefería el calor que conseguía al acercarse a la piel de Abby que el que le daba una pijama. También era más sencillo hacer el amor sin perder tiempo quitándose la ropa y esa noche en especial no quería sólo irse a dormir, su mente estaba inquieta y la intimidad con ella siempre conseguía que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

**. .**

Pasaron dos días planificando el rescate de Emma, de todo el grupo Raven era la que se encontraba con más presión ya que habían decidido que extrajera los documentos sobre ellos a pesar de que estaban seguros había copias en otro lugar. Erik necesitaba saber con exactitud qué conocimiento recolectaron los humanos y era adecuado aprovechar la situación, no pensaba que volvería a atacar un cuartel de la CIA en el corto plazo.

Atacarían esa noche y Erik le comunicó a Abby que ella se quedaría esperando dado que prefería mantenerla en perfil bajo. Si realmente desconocían de su existencia era mejor que se mantuviera así, no pensaba jugar esa carta por un rescate que confiaba podían realizar sin problemas.

―¿Y si algo te pasa? ―preguntó ella preocupada mientras él comenzaba a alistarse para salir. No se quejaba en absoluto por no participar, liberar a un prisionero de las manos de la CIA no estaba en su lista de cosas que deseaba hacer―. ¿Estás seguro que no te van a abandonar?

―Deja de preocuparte ―respondió tomándola del rostro y mirándola fijamente. No estaba nervioso por la incursión que iban a realizar, pero si ella seguía hablando iba a contagiarle sus miedos.

Abby desvió la mirada, en los dos días que había estado con los otros mutantes casi no interactuó con ellos, cada uno estaba por su lado preparándose o atendiendo algún pedido de Erik. Una parte de ella le decía que debía darles una oportunidad, pero rápidamente recordaba que su problema no era que fueran mutantes o físicamente diferentes, sino que eran criminales.

―¿Y eso? ―cuestionó ella al notar como Erik levitaba frente a él su casco, sólo que en lugar de ser de color gris y plateado ahora era de un rojo brillante con los bordes que enmarcaban el rostro morado.

―Decidí cambiarlo un poco para darle un nuevo comienzo ―explicó, quería hacerlo suyo y modificarlo aunque fuera un poco le permitía sentir que ya no era un objeto perteneciente a Shaw―. ¿No te gusta? ―añadió controlando el metal para moldear un par de pequeños cuernos en el frente.

Abby sólo lo observó en silencio unos instantes y luego comenzó a reír.

―Se ve ridículo ―admitió cuando consiguió controlar la risa.

―Me alegro de ver que contribuyo a tu buen humor ―comentó con sarcasmo, ¿qué de malo tenía su casco? Quería que cuando los vieran distinguieran rápidamente quién estaba liderando al grupo, necesitaba destacar fácilmente.

―Es un poco llamativo ―dijo ella sonriendo.

―Esa es la idea.

―Pensé que preferías pasar desapercibido.

―Normalmente sí, pero no sólo estamos liberando a Frost, los humanos lo tomarán como una declaración de guerra ―explicó, dándose cuenta que su elección de palabras era inapropiada para hablar con Abby―. Y ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero no te adelantes ―se apresuró a proseguir cuando notó la expresión de ella―. Es sólo una forma de decirlo, entrar a una base gubernamental sin permiso jamás va a ser bien visto.

―Podrías no ir.

―No le tengo un afecto especial a esa mujer, pero la necesitamos, sin Charles… ―respondió y dejó que la idea se perdiera en el aire. No había pensado muy a fondo en su amigo los últimos días, pero pese a la compañía de Abby, extrañaba al telépata. Si tuviera que explicarlo daría razones lógicas mayormente relacionadas a la utilidad de sus poderes, conocimientos de genética y gran inteligencia, pero la realidad era diferente, lo que sentía le daba más valor a Charles eran las largas conversaciones que tuvieron, su empatía y sobre todo la sensación de que había llegado a quererlo como si fuera parte de su familia.

Erik trató de descartar esos pensamientos, debía enfocarse en el presente y el futuro. Continuó arreglándose y se colocó la ropa que había escogido especialmente para ese día: uno pantalones negros, un saco rojo, botas, guantes y una capa oscura. La risa de Abby volvió a llenar la habitación antes de que terminara de acomodarse todo el atuendo.

―¿Fuiste a comprar con Riptide? ―preguntó ella entre risas, el saco le recordaba el estilo del mutante―. No deberías, tienes buen gusto, o al menos me diste esa impresión hasta ahora.

―La ropa tiene su objetivo ―declaró un tanto ofendido, no podía ir con su ropa usual y no pensaba llevar un terno y acercarse al estilo de Shaw―. Sólo te ríes porque no me tienes miedo ―agregó colocándose el casco para completar su vestimenta.

―Lo dudo, me río porque te ves ridículo ―replicó sonriéndole.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó él dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro―. Quizás deberías tenerme miedo ―continuó y provocó un chirrido en las oxidadas y viejas cañerías del baño.

Abby borró la sonrisa de su rostro y giró rápidamente deteniendo en el aire el agua que acababa de liberarse de los tubos que apuntaban directamente hacia ella.

―¡No hagas eso! ―exigió entrando en pánico al ver el agua de desagüe tan cerca de ella―. ¡Arréglalo!

―Como no vas a venir quizás te puedas entretener con eso ―dijo sonriendo, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente y luego retirarse de la habitación ignorando las quejas de la mujer.

**. .**

No era la primera oportunidad en que Mystique ingresaba al cuartel de la CIA y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Utilizar sus dones a favor de los suyos la hacía sentirse viva y le daba un propósito en la vida, algo que bajo el manto de protección de Charles nunca experimentó. Trató de no pensar en su hermano, no se arrepentía de haber escogido a Erik, pero sí se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado herido en Cuba a la merced de los humanos que momentos antes trataron de matarlos.

Avanzó por los corredores con la forma de un agente que había salido en misión esa mañana, conocía el lugar y sabía a dónde debía dirigirse para apoderarse de la información sobre ellos. Pero se distrajo de su objetivo al ver una cara conocida, Moira estaba siendo escoltada por un par de agentes y se veía profundamente preocupada.

Eso no era parte de su misión, sin embargo su mente ni siquiera se cuestionó el por qué comenzó a seguirla. Quería saber de Charles, con ella ahí Charles también debía de estar a salvo, pero la expresión en el rostro de la mujer no la reconfortaba en absoluto, algo estaba mal y quería saber qué era.

El grupo se detuvo frente a uno de los cuartos de reunión y ahí fue cuando Levene, el antiguo compañero de Moira, se acercó y apartó a la mujer de los hombres que la estaban escoltando. Raven no pudo acercarse más, al menos no sin llamar la atención, pero logró escuchar cómo ella respondía con voz triste que realmente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

Mystique se alejó después de eso, no pensó que Charles fuera capaz de llegar al extremo de borrarle la memoria, realmente creía que estaba enamorado de ella. Negó con la cabeza, de nuevo estaba enfocándose demasiado en su hermano y en un pésimo momento; Moira no recordaba, pero estaba a salvo, eso quería decir que seguramente lograron salir de Cuba y esa información debía bastarle para apaciguarla.

Recuperó la atención en su misión, si se demoraba demasiado podía provocar un desastre y malograr el plan inicial, no quería tener que improvisar en medio del cuartel de la CIA, ella era la única que estaría sola hasta que lograra juntarse con los demás. Se dirigió sin más retrasos al área donde almacenaban los documentos y utilizando su agilidad y sigilo ingresó como lo había hecho anteriormente en sus investigaciones.

Tomó los archivos que hacían referencia a los mutantes y tras asegurarse de estar sola encendió la trituradora de papel de una oficina contigua. Tal y como Erik le había indicado separó algunas hojas que contenían nombres que pudieran serles de utilidad, él ya les había comentado sobre el grupo que cazaba mutantes y quería saber de qué forma estaba involucrado el gobierno. No encontró nada explícitamente incriminador, pero si informes sobre acciones que se atribuyen al susodicho grupo anónimo, una mención a un general retirado llamado Edwin Partidge que decía tener pruebas fotográficas de la presencia de mutantes en el reciente incidente en Cuba y un informe sobre la formación de una fuerza dedicada a la investigación e identificación de mutantes nombrada _Project WideAwake_.

Cuando concluyó con la destrucción de los papeles se apresuró para ir al punto de reunión, tenía poco tiempo, pero estaba segura de que llegaría. La sensación la llenó de orgullo, si bien estaban ahí por Frost, ella tenía un papel especial y había jugado su rol a la perfección.

El grupo de mutantes esperaban en un área restringida en el sótano del edificio, cerca de donde sabían estaba recluida Emma Frost. Erik observó a Raven con satisfacción cuando llegó y le entregó unos cuentos papeles, informándole a la vez que había destruido lo demás. No es que los humanos tuvieran información muy útil sobre ellos, la CIA había seguido a Shaw pensando en él era una persona corriente y de los mutantes que reclutó junto a Charles o ellos mismos nunca llegaron a investigar mucho.

―Ya es hora ―anunció Erik con seriedad acomodándose el casco una última vez, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la mujer al verlo.

Avanzaron con seguridad por el corredor que llevaba al área de detención, podrían haber aparecido ahí directamente con las habilidades de Azazel, pero Erik quería dejar claro que sus paredes reforzadas no valían nada, que eso no los mantendría a salvo si él decidía atacarlos. La idea era que supieran que el escape de Frost no fue posible por un cuidadoso plan de escape basado en sigilo, eso un humano normal lo podía realizar.

Sin sentir presión alguna sobre sus poderes se encargó de los guardias que trataron de detenerlos, volviendo las armas que llevaban en sus manos contra ellos. Sacó de golpe la puerta reforzada de la zona donde recluían a los prisioneros, asegurándose de que se sintiera en todo el edificio pese a que pudo haberla retirado con cuidado. Se adelantó al grupo hasta la celda en la que Mystique le indicó Frost descansaba y nuevamente sin delicadeza arrancó la puerta.

La mujer lo esperaba en el interior en su forma de diamante y en una posición defensiva.

―Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias ―habló caminando lentamente hasta quedar a unos metros frente a ella.

―¿Dónde está tu amigo telépata ? ―preguntó Emma tratando de sonar tranquila luego de reconocer el casco de Shaw a pesar del cambio de color.

―Se ha ido ―respondió Erik―. Dejó un vacío en mi vida si debo ser honesto ―agregó, no esperaba que lo primero que Emma le preguntaría era por Charles―. Esperaba que tú lo llenaras ―ofreció con sinceridad antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraban los otros mutantes que lo habían acompañado―. Únetenos.

―Erik, creo ―preguntó ella luego de ver al resto y permitir que su forma de diamante desapareciera.

―Prefiero Magneto ―declaró en ese momento, ese era su nombre mutante y al menos entre los suyos ese sería el nombre que usaría.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: _**_Erik podría vivir en un basurero de ser necesario, pero eso no quita que le gusten las cosas costosas y más si puede usarlas para tentar a Abby… la pobre se niega, pero es difícil ser fuerte cuando hay cosas que de verdad le gustaron o detalles con algo más de valor fuera del material o precio xD_

_Inicialmente en este capítulo no iba a poner mucho a Abby, o al menos en mis notas salía poco, pero la primera parte se extendió más de lo que pensé cuando comencé a desarrollar las ideas, me expando mucho con este par cuando están a solas. Pero bueno, ya tenemos a Frost… lo cual puede ser un problema. Erik se viste muy bien de civil, pero su primer traje de Magneto es sencillamente para reírse xD_


	17. Chap 17: Virginia

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Con Emma nuevamente integrada al grupo de mutantes, Erik dio por finalizada la misión. Sabía que si se quedaban mucho más en la base de la CIA terminaría generándose una batalla más seria y aunque ellos ganarían sin problemas prefirió dejar la incursión sólo como una advertencia de lo que eran capaces. Le dirigió una mirada a Azazel y éste la interpretó rápidamente como la señal de salida. Aparecieron en la sala derruida de la casa en Virginia y fueron recibidos por una gélida sensación.

―¿Nos trajiste al polo norte? ―se quejó Ángel de inmediato frotando sus brazos descubiertos, estaba desabrigada con la ropa que escogió para la misión y se sentía como dentro de un congelador.

―Virginia ―aseguró Azazel sin perder la compostura, él estaba cubierto con suficiente ropa como para al menos disimular su incomodidad.

―Azazel ―llamó Emma dándole una mirada desaprobatoria―. ¿No se te ocurrió un mejor lugar?

―No creí que la CIA supiera de este sitio ―replicó él sin inmutarse.

―Claro que no saben, un basurero como este no se considera una propiedad ―puntualizó Emma con asco al pasar la mirada por el polvoriento y sucio lugar.

―Para eso estás aquí ―intervino Erik extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la pared, sintiendo las tuberías que recorrían la casa llenas de hielo―. Si quieres salir rápido vas a tener que informarme de las posesiones de Shaw y su estado.

―Claro querido ―asintió ella sonriéndole ―. No podría ser de otra forma.

―¿Fue Abby, no? ―intervino Raven, bastante incómoda por la temperatura―. ¿No deberíamos ver si está bien? ―añadió, sin comprender por qué usaría sus poderes así.

―Está bien, sólo solucionó un problema que le dejé antes de irnos ―aseguró Erik seriamente, aunque no esperaba que congelara toda el agua de las tuberías para contener la fuga que le dejó―. Ve por ella ―indicó sin desviar su atención de Frost.

―¿Hay un integrante más? ―preguntó la rubia con interés―. Espero que no estés aceptando a cualquiera, no todos tenemos dones útiles.

―¿Sabes de otros? ―indagó Erik con curiosidad; era ridículo pensar que Shaw no había encontrado otros mutantes aparte de los que se le unieron en los años que lo estuvo buscando.

―Un par ―asintió ella sonriéndole casi de forma melosa―. Pero como comenté no todos merecen una oportunidad y algunos se negaron aunque fuimos muy convincentes ―explicó sin reparos.

En ese momento Frost se quedó en silencio, Raven regresó a la habitación en compañía de Abby. De inmediato la telépata notó la expresión de sorpresa cuando cruzó miradas con la mutante que había permanecido en la casa y no pudo evitar pensar que aunque no se conocían parecía haberla reconocido. Sin decir palabra entró en la mente de ella y también de las otras dos mujeres, era gracioso que sólo necesitara información de las otras féminas. Comprendió con rapidez que Shaw la había cambiado sin mayores inconvenientes por la compañía de la bailarina exótica y había un obstáculo para volver a su lugar como segunda al mando.

―Querida ―llamó Emma dirigiéndose a Abby―. Espero que no creas la mitad de las cosas que esas desagradables mujeres dijeron de mí ―soltó y sonrió con superioridad al notar lo incómoda que la logró poner.

Abby retrocedió un par de pasos, eso era exactamente lo que temía ocurriría al traer una telépata que no tenía la ética de Charles; si él tan sólo se aventuró por sus pensamientos superficiales el día que la conoció obviamente Emma no iba a tener ningún tipo de restricción. No pudo evitar que el miedo comenzara a llenarla, el único con cierto grado de protección era Erik, los demás estaban a la merced de las habilidades mentales de ella.

Sin embargo la mujer no pudo hacer nada más, los restos de una silla vieja crujieron y la envolvieron a la altura del cuello obligándola a caer de espaldas hasta chocar con el suelo. El metal serpenteó aferrando más el agarre, forzándola a tomar su forma de diamante para que no le rasgara la piel o peor aún, rompiera el cuello.

―Esa ha sido la primera y última vez que vas a usar tus poderes con alguno de nosotros, Emma ―sentenció Erik mirándola fijamente mientras controlaba el metal―. No voy a volver a advertírtelo ―añadió impasible ante los intentos por librase de ella y las miradas de espanto que recibió por las otras tres mujeres―. ¿Comprendiste?

―Claro ―susurró ella lo mejor que pudo en un momento en que él dejo de retorcer el metal contra su cuello.

Erik liberó a Emma y notó por el rabillo del ojo que Abby no dejaba de mirarlo, obviamente no estaba satisfecha con la forma en que resolvió la situación, pero lo que ella no comprendía es que esa telépata necesitaba entender desde el comienzo cuál era su lugar y hablando no iba a conseguirlo. No permitió que se notara la atención que le prestó a su reacción, si quería ganarse el respeto o incluso el miedo de los otros no podía mostrase débil, si lo hacía bien era poco probable que tuviera que repetir algo similar en el futuro.

―Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? ―preguntó Emma poniéndose de pie, como si el hombre al que le dirigía la palabra no la hubiera atacado segundos atrás―. Dime que no planeabas quedarte aquí ―comentó sacudiéndose con asco el polvo que su impecable ropa blanca había capturado en esos segundos sobre el suelo.

―Para eso estás, necesito las propiedades disponibles que no sean sencillas de detectar.

―Hay un hotel en Minnesota, a las orillas del lago Leech ―mencionó ella con tranquilidad ―. Creo que es adecuado, si planeas dirigirnos no puedes tenernos en un lugar tan precario como este.

―¿No nos detectarán ahí? ―intervino Azazel pensativo.

―¿Un hotel? ―repitió Erik dejando ver cierto fastidio―. Si estás tramando algo…

―Claro que no ―aseguró la mujer de inmediato―. No está inscrito como propiedad de Sebastian, ni mía. Hace unos años entablamos amistad con un hombre de negocios, él es el dueño oficialmente y lo utiliza a veces para entretener invitados de su club en verano, pero fue un regalo para nosotros. Ahora debe de encontrarse vacio y puedo hablar con él para mantenerlo así por el tiempo necesario.

―¿Hay algún pueblo o ciudad cercana? ―preguntó Erik, aun no muy convencido, aunque era claro que no podían quedarse en esa casa en ruinas.

―Sí, pero la zona es boscosa y está al otro lado del lago, es lo suficientemente privado si es lo que te preocupa.

Erik lo meditó unos momentos, un hotel no era en absoluto lo que él hubiera escogido, pero si estaba medianamente aislado podía servir y no necesitarían moverse pronto si reclutaban más miembros, porque el lugar seguramente podría albergar a muchos mutantes. A pesar de no estar completamente satisfecho aceptó la idea, Virginia iba a ser un lugar peligroso por unos días mientras los buscaban y si no estaba convencido siempre podían ir a otro lugar.

**. .**

A diferencia de los lugares anteriores a los que llegaron con los poderes de Azazel, el hotel que Emma mencionó se encontraba en una categoría similar a la mansión de Charles. Si bien tenía una apariencia como la de una casa embrujada no era debido a su estado, sino a que las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz y las paredes decoradas con diversas obras de arte que en medio de la oscuridad le daban un aspecto lúgubre.

―Por aquí está el estudio ―habló Emma dando unos pasos en una dirección―. Creo que ahí podemos discutir mejor qué haremos, veo que aún no estás muy convencido con el lugar, pero te aseguro que es adecuado.

Erik asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella seguido por el resto de mutantes. Tenía que admitir que el hotel parecía bien equipado para servirles como base temporal, al menos para pasar el invierno que se acercaba más cada día. Parecía amplio y a pesar de que aparentemente nadie lo estaba manteniendo, se veía bastante limpio, quien se encargó del lugar lo selló bastante bien antes de retirarse.

Emma abrió las pesadas puertas dobles del estudio, dejando ver en su interior una amplia colección de libros y de cómodos sillones dispuestos frente a una elegante chimenea. La mujer sonrió satisfecha, ese era un lugar más adecuado para ella, no una casa en ruinas que ni siquiera había sido reclamada como vivienda provisional por alguna persona sin hogar. Se dirigió hacia las ventanas para abrir las cortinas y que el grupo admirara el verdadero esplendor de la habitación, pero la voz de su nuevo jefe la detuvo.

―No abras nada ―ordenó Erik al ver la intención de Emma―. Aún no he decidido si vamos a quedarnos o no.

La telépata asintió con una falsa sonrisa complaciente. Shaw había sido un hombre elegante al que le gustaba rodearse de lujos y que siempre se las arregló para proveerle lo mejor, pero ahora estaba atorada con el que fue su conejillo de indias cuando sirvió como investigador para los Nazi. No sabía casi nada sobre él y aunque pudo ver que Erik también disfrutaba de las comodidades que el dinero podía proveer cuando entró en la mente de los demás, también le quedó claro que ella no sería la primera beneficiaría.

Hablaron sobre propiedades, cuentas bancarias y contactos, ella era quien apoyaba a Sebastian con esos temas. Quedó claro que la mayoría de los bienes estaban perdidos y que la CIA debía de haberlos incautado o estaban listos para seguir la pista de cualquiera que tratara de usarlos. Sin embargo Emma era una mujer inteligente y había tomado medidas en caso un escenario tan desafortunado llegara a ocurrir; el hotel en el que estaban era un ejemplo.

Pudo convencer a Erik de quedarse temporalmente tras explicarle más a fondo la relación que Shaw y ella habían formado con el dueño legal del hotel. Tuvo que revelarle algunas cuentas que estaba segura la CIA no había confiscado, además de la localización de algunas obras de arte bastante valiosas que podían vender en el mercado negro en algún caso extremo. Pero lo que realmente el nuevo líder quería era información sobre otros mutantes y aunque trató de obviar los que ella consideraba inadecuados, se topó con interferencia por parte de Azazel y Riptide que se mostraron mucho más abiertos con Magneto a la hora de hablar.

Erik por su parte no compartió la lista de mutantes que ya poseía abiertamente, Abby tenía conocimiento de esa hoja de papel, al igual que Raven, pero prefería que quedara así, sólo él necesitaba toda la información para dirigirlos. Con una base establecida y un número de mutantes con habilidades útiles a su disposición consideró como prioridad seguir acumulando información sobre los grupos hostiles que sabían de la existencia de ellos y el reclutamiento.

―Emma, tú vas a ir a hablar con tu amigo para que no tengamos ningún inconveniente con este lugar ―ordenó seriamente, no confiaba en ella, pero no tenía otra opción para resolver ese tema―. Ángel y Riptide van a ir a California a buscar un mutante ―indicó, dándole unas coordenadas, era uno de esos puntos lejanos como fue Abby, así que estaba convencido que debía de tratarse de un mutante con mucho potencial―. Azazel vas a ir con Mystique a Las Vegas a tratar de seguir el paso del grupo que ataqué ahí ―prosiguió, ese era un buen punto de partida para tratar de encontrar algo más tangible sobre ellos―. Nosotros vamos a buscar a uno de los que rechazó a Shaw―agregó mirando a Abby para fastidio de Emma.

―Va a ser una pérdida de tiempo ―intervino la mujer―. Los que no querían unirse no van a cambiar de parecer y los que presionamos no creo que acepten sólo por el cambio de líder ―puntualizó con confianza.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―replicó Erik mirándola fijamente, notando como la telépata desviaba la mirada con recelo hacia su casco que aún no se quitaba.

―Vi a Moira ―intervino Raven de improviso, captando de inmediato la atención de Erik―. Decía que no recordaba nada y no creo que haya estado actuando ―explicó con lástima.

―¿Le borró la memoria? ―preguntó Erik tratando de no sonar sorprendido, no esperaba que Charles llegara a esos extremos.

―¿Puede hacer eso? ―cuestionó Emma con mucho interés―. No pensé que fuera tan poderoso.

―¿Tú no puedes? ―se atrevió a preguntar Abby, eso le interesaba.

―Cada uno tiene sus puntos fuertes supongo ―respondió ella disimulando cierto grado de envidia al compararse―. A diferencia de ustedes yo poseo una mutación secundaria también, eso hace que no haya podido enfocarme plenamente en mis poderes mentales.

Erik sólo sonrió con satisfacción, le daba cierto orgullo escuchar que Charles era un telépata más hábil que Emma, aunque eso no quitaba que ella seguía siendo un peligro para las mentes del resto si su lealtad era falsa. Con los objetivos dados indicó que era mejor que no tocaran nada del primer piso, ya cuando regresaran acondicionarían las zonas comunes necesarias.

―Supongo que sólo usaremos las habitaciones por esta noche ―intervino Emma sonriéndole―. Nosotros tres ya sabemos a dónde debemos ir y tú seguramente querrás la habitación de Sebastian ―expresó con falsa amabilidad antes de dirigir la mirada en las otras mujeres―. Puedo mostrarles tres cuartos que estoy segura les gustarán.

―Sólo dos ―intervino Erik mirando fijamente a la mujer―. Me alegro de no tener que cambiarte de habitación, sería muy incómodo hacer una mudanza ahora ―agregó con cierta malicia antes de extender su brazo hasta la espalda de Abby para que lo acompañara.

Emma asintió impasible y le hizo una seña a Riptide para que se encargara de guiar a Raven y Ángel mientras ella dirigía a su nuevo jefe a la habitación principal del hotel. Subieron a la segunda planta y avanzaron por un corredor hacia el extremo de la casa con vista al lago, ahí los acompañó por una escalera hacia el piso superior y abrió un par de puertas para mostrar el que en su momento fue el espacio ocupado por Shaw. Vio como Erik ingresó junto con Abby y no pudo evitar que una sensación de envidia calara en su interior, a pesar del tiempo compartido con Sebastian, él nunca la tuvo tan cerca a nivel personal, ella tenía sus propios aposentos aunque en muchas ocasiones compartía los de él.

Directamente en frente de las puertas había una pared que cortaba la vista hacia el resto de la habitación, hacia el lado izquierdo una puerta conducía a un espacioso baño con vestidor y hacia el lado derecho se podía apreciar unas delicadas cortinas cubriendo el acceso al balcón. Pasando la separación visual que se daba por la pared se podía ver una amplia habitación con forma de torre con múltiples ventanas.

Abby avanzó con curiosidad y Erik la siguió unos momentos hasta que Emma se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó ella con seriedad―. En privado, no va a tomar mucho.

―Ve acomodándote ―dijo Erik mirando a Abby que lo observó visiblemente preocupada de que aceptara irse con la telépata.

No fueron muy lejos, sólo descendieron las escaleras y avanzaron unos pasos. Emma observó a Erik y le señaló una puerta.

―Esa es mi habitación.

―No sé qué estés pensando, pero las cosas van a cambiar mucho para ti ―soltó Erik levantando una ceja, ¿de verdad creía que podía tener algo con él?

―Lo sé ―respondió Emma con seriedad―. Esto no va a ser sencillo para mí y sé que para ti tampoco. No confías en mí y no pienso siquiera tratar de cambiar eso, pero quiero que sepas que mi relación con Sebastian distaba mucho de lo que tú tienes con… lo que sea que sea Abby para ti.

―¿A qué quieres llegar? ―interrumpió con cierto fastidio.

―¿Crees que ese casco que tienes se hizo para repeler a tu amigo? ―cuestionó ella sonriendo con pesar―. Sebastian confiaba en mí, pero no plenamente, ese casco era una medida de seguridad contra mí. Lo mandó a hacer hace un par de años con un grupo de científicos soviéticos aunque hace poco me enteré exactamente qué era.

―Lo imaginé ―aceptó Erik, ya tenía sus dudas sobre el motivo que llevó a Shaw a tener un objeto como ese.

―Creo que empezamos mal nuestra relación de trabajo y nuestro reencuentro tampoco ha sido el mejor, así que sólo quiero dejar claro que no estoy planeando traicionarte; además parece que has impresionado a Azazel y Riptide o quizás no se ven siguiendo a una mujer. De una u otra forma considero que vale la pena darte una oportunidad.

―Mientras hagas lo que te pida no habrán más malentendidos entre nosotros ―aseguró Erik antes de retirarse. No podía distinguir que tan honesta estaba siendo con él en realidad, pero no pensaba dejar que lo endulzara exponiéndose como una persona razonable.

**. .**

Regresó a la habitación tras su charla con Frost y encontró a Abby observando con mucha curiosidad el paisaje desde la puerta de vidrio que daba hacía el balcón. No podía culparla, el terreno en que se encontraba la propiedad estaba rodeado por una extensa área de bosque y un gran lago que lo separaba del pueblo más cercano. Sin embargo aunque sumara la belleza del mismo hotel, no podía imaginarse permaneciendo mucho tiempo en ese lugar, incluso le costaba considerarlo una base temporal. Ella notó su presencia y le dedicó una media sonrisa, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara al verlo intacto luego de que fuera a hablar a solas con Emma.

―Es bueno ver que te preocupas por mí y no por Frost ―comentó, acercándose a la cama tras darle una mirada rápida a la lujosa habitación.

―No es que me preocupe mucho ella, pero…

―Era necesario, a menos que te hubiera gustado tenerla rondando tus pensamientos a diario―intervino él rápidamente y ella sólo dejo escapar un ligero bufido. Avanzó en silencio y se dejó caer en la cama antes de remover el casco―. Hay un mutante al que realmente me gustaría tratar de contactar ―dijo cuando Abby se recostó a su lado.

―¿Uno de los que mencionó Emma?

―Sí, quizás sin Shaw esté más dispuesto a unírsenos ―explicó y notó como Abby hacia una mueca incómoda, en dos días sería Acción de Gracias y ella había dicho a su familia que asistiría―. Es el que se encuentra en Dakota del Norte, podríamos ir luego de que te lleve a tu casa ―añadió y ella le dirigió una mirada alegre―. ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que ir? ―preguntó, notando que no había averiguado eso, aunque si era demasiado lejos inventaría algo para que Azazel los dejara a una distancia prudencial.

―En las afueras de Great Falls ―respondió, pero de inmediato notó que Erik no tenía idea dónde quedaba esa pequeña ciudad―, Montana.

―¿Montana? ―repitió negando con la cabeza como si le costara creer lo que escuchaba―. Pensé que estabas lejos de casa cuando te conocí ―comentó visiblemente confundido.

―Tenía pasajes de bus para regresar ―replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Pensabas que iba a irme en bus hasta Florida o Texas? Montana es grande, aunque no estaba tan lejos, hubieran sido como unas cuatro horas de viaje.

―Entonces nuestro mutante está de camino ―comentó él tratando de no pensar demasiado en el lugar de origen de ella y las implicancias de haberse encargado de los hombres del grupo que perseguía mutantes―. Podría decirle a Azazel que nos deje cerca y de ahí conseguir un automóvil para ir para tu casa.

―¿Planeas manejar hasta Great Falls desde Dakota? ―cuestionó ella levantando una ceja―. Son como doce horas en bus.

―Los buses viajan lento, podemos hacerlo en diez sin problemas ―concluyó él sonriéndole, en realidad estaba pensando algo más cercano a siete horas, pero no pensaba decírselo.

―Las temperaturas están bajas y seguro que las pistas resbalosas ―mencionó ella preocupada de que Erik no visualizara el espacio por el que pensaba viajar.

―No creo que eso sea un impedimento para nosotros ―declaró con confianza. Él podía controlar un automóvil si se salía de control y si ella no quería nada tan aparatoso podía encargarse de mantener limpia la ruta para las ruedas―. Pero puede que sea buena idea ganar algo de tiempo, no es necesario que seamos nosotros los últimos en partir.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del 20 de Noviembre y si realmente quería tratar de contactar al mutante que mencionó Frost antes de ir a la casa de Abby necesitada el tiempo que le quedaba ese día. Acción de Gracias se celebraba en 22 y dudaba que ella se alegraría si llegaban exactamente para la cena.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**_Por aquí el lunes fue Acción de Gracias en Canadá, lástima que no encajó el capítulo con eso y que creo que tampoco va a encajar con la fecha en Estados Unidos xD Sí, Abby es de Montana, uno de los estados con menos población de USA y sede de una buena cantidad de paisajes maravillosos. En el próximo me enfocaré en la festividad y como se las arreglará Erik con eso. Pensé adentrar un poco en sus dudas de cómo va a ser la experiencia aquí, pero prefiero usarlo para cuando estén en la carretera sin nada que hacer. Un poco de Emma, en un castillo no pueden haber dos reinas y eso eventualmente generará problemas, pese a que en teoría ellas dos no tienen nada personal una con la otra. _

_Aún no sale el trailer de X-Men: Apocalypse oficialmente, pero leí que el director comentó que iba a contener spoilers (los trailers los hacen compañías diferentes) a mí no me molestan, pero estoy segura que eso va a ser incómodo para algunos._

_Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos y espero que en el próximo capítulo les pueda decir que tengo imágenes para mostrarles__algunos lugares que serán importantes en la historia. Aparte de eso, aunque no planeo extenderme mucho aunque lo haga, ¿les gustaría que la cámara siga un poco a Raven? estoy muy enfocada en Erik y Abby, pero quizás quieran ver un poco de qué ocurre con ella en estas fechas especiales directamente y no como un par de líneas de resumen en la narración o de diálogo. _


	18. Chap 18: Great Falls, Montana

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Aparecieron en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Dickinson en Dakota del Norte. Azazel les indicó que el hombre que buscaban vivía en una vieja granja unos kilómetros al oeste, cerca de las montañas y que era recomendable que fueran a la ciudad por un vehículo o iban a quedarse varados en la mitad de la nada ya que Erik le especificó que no iban a requerir de sus servicios para regresar.

Cuando el mutante de piel roja se retiró, Erik tomó la pequeña mochila que llevaban como único equipaje donde sólo tenían un cambio de ropa para ambos, algunas cosas personales y por supuesto su casco para comenzar la caminata hacia Dickinson y conseguir un automóvil de alquiler. El ambiente estaba frío, posiblemente la temperatura debía estar bajo los cero grados y con la noche acercándose rápidamente dudaba que fuera a mejorar.

―También deberíamos pasar por una tienda ―comentó Abby posando la mirada sobre él―. Estás desabrigado ―acotó preocupada, ella llevaba un saco largo bastante abrigador a comparación.

―Pensé que te gustaba la casaca ―replicó con una sonrisa ante el pedido―. No tengo frío, aún no es invierno ―añadió como explicación. Había sobrevivido a temperaturas más bajas con incluso menos ropa, mal alimentado, cansado y adolorido.

Comenzó a caminar sin darle oportunidad de insistirle, no estaban lejos de la ciudad ni del local de alquiler de vehículos que Azazel le indicó, pero debían llegar lo antes posible. Avanzaron en silencio por cerca de media hora y para sorpresa de Erik, Abby tomó la caminata con bastante naturalidad. La mujer no parecía cansada o incómoda por la sensación del calor emanado de su cuerpo chocando contra el aire helado del ambiente. Por un momento pensó que quizás estaba usando sus poderes de alguna manera, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, lo más probable es que sencillamente estuviera acostumbrada a caminar en climas peores, «Y con una mochila gigante a cuestas» agregó dibujando una media sonrisa al imaginar que eso le diría.

―Alquilamos un automóvil y vamos a la tienda por comida para el viaje y quizás gasolina extra, no quiero hacer paradas innecesarias ―informó él cuando entraron al establecimiento.

Abby asintió y esperó a que él terminara las coordinaciones del alquiler. Se sentía extrañamente relajada, nuevamente estaba sola con Erik y eso le gustaba, no quería tener que volver a ese hotel que ahora les serviría de base. Quizás podía tratar de hablar con él y convencerlo de no regresar, pero no quería obligarlo a escoger; no sólo porque no se sentía completamente segura de que aceptaría irse con ella, sino sencillamente no consideraba justo ponerlo en una situación tan complicada. Por el momento podía tolerar vivir con los otros mutantes, o al menos eso pensaba, guardaba sus dudas por Frost.

Con el automóvil alquilado, y un par de galones de gasolina, se dirigieron a una tienda por comida, no sería un viaje largo, pero aún así tenían que alimentarse durante el trayecto y no era mala idea ser precavido en caso quedaran varados en la mitad de la nada. Compraron pan, queso, un par de latas de atún y botellas de agua, cosas sencillas que no requerían de una cocina o incluso estar calientes para comer.

Abby se separó de Erik unos minutos con la excusa de buscar un baño para evitarle una parada de camino, pero la realidad era que se tomó un poco más de tiempo en ir a una tienda y comprar unos guantes, gorro y bufanda para él. Un abrigo, fuera de ser muy costoso, podía sencillamente no quedarle porque ella no se sentía capaz de comprarle ropa sin tenerlo presente para que se la probara, a diferencia de él y el guardarropa que le compró en Las Vegas.

Erik la observó con atención cuando le entregó la pequeña bolsa con compras. Sabía que había sido demasiado sencillo dejar atrás el tema de su supuesta carencia de abrigo, al menos no le había comprado un saco o alguna chompa que hiciera más bulto que otra cosa.

―Si tuviera frío haría algo al respecto ―comentó, colocando la bolsa en el asiento trasero del vehículo, junto a la comida y la mochila.

―¿Y si te da frío de camino? ―cuestionó ella sin fastidiarse, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto―. Ni tus poderes ni los míos generan calor.

Erik prefirió no discutir, no tenía sentido y tampoco pensaba lanzar lo que le compró por la ventana o perder tiempo valioso en una tontería como esa.

Avanzaron un par de kilómetros por la carretera 94 rumbo al oeste, en dirección a Montana, antes de desviarse por una trocha de apariencia abandonada para ir a la casa del mutante que mencionó Emma. Al llegar a una vieja cabaña de madera notaron de inmediato que el lugar debía de llevar un tiempo deshabitado, las plantas habían tomado residencia sobre las ventanas, agrietándolas, y no se veía ningún tipo de señal de vida humana. Erik le entregó una linterna a Abby cuando apagó el automóvil, el sol ya se había ocultado y no había ninguna otra fuente de luz a la redonda.

―Esas son huellas de ciervo ―señaló la mujer, iluminando la zona frente a la entrada de la vivienda cuando descendieron del automóvil―. No se acercarían tanto a menos que estuvieran domesticados o el lugar llevara un buen tiempo abandonado.

―Frost mencionó que tenía poderes empáticos ―recordó Erik meditando un poco―. Asumí que por eso consiguió que no lo mataran, pero también podría usarlos con animales.

―Aún así, no creo que siga viviendo aquí, es de noche y está bajando la temperatura ―recalcó ella dándole una mirada al lugar en busca de alguna pista, si vivía ahí lo más natural sería que estuviera guareciéndose del clima.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó el con una sonrisa burlona―. Quizás deberías usar lo que me compraste.

―Estoy bien ―respondió sin hacerle mucho caso―. Lo que me preocupa es que apagaste el motor y si se sigue enfriando vamos a tener problemas para encenderlo.

Erik consideró las palabras de ella y regresó al vehículo para asegurar su forma de salida. Se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor observando la cabaña y como Abby paseaba alrededor buscando alguna pista del hombre que estaban buscando.

―Podríamos entrar ―ofreció ella elevando un poco la voz para que le escuchara―. Hay una ventana destrozada al costado, aunque insisto en que parece que está abandonada por un buen par de meses.

―No, no tiene caso ―respondió Erik, extendiéndose para abrir la puerta del copiloto para que entrara ―. Podemos probar al regresar, mejor si es de día.

**. .**

Retomaron la carretera 94. La única iluminación que tenían era la de los faros y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, acercándose a los -10C. Ingresaron al estado de Montana sin problemas, avanzando por la extensa vía sin cruzarse con ningún otro vehículo.

―Cuando lleguemos a Miles vamos a tener que entrar a la ciudad para tomar la ruta 12 ―comentó Abby acomodándose bien el abrigo.

―¿Entrar a la ciudad no nos retrasará?

―No ―aseguró ella riendo un poco―. Es ciudad sólo por nombre, no hay mucha gente en Montana, no imagines algo remotamente similar a Nueva York. Si no salimos de la 94 vamos a abrirnos mucho, podríamos duplicar el tiempo de viaje.

Erik asintió, aunque tenía el mapa a la mano confiaba en que ella sabía por dónde lo estaba guiando.

―Y no creas no me estoy dando cuenta que hace rato pasaste el límite de velocidad ―agregó mirando al frente.

―Esos límites son ridículos en una carretera vacía.

―Podría salir un reno de la nada ―soltó ella, pero su tono no dejaba entrever algún tipo de reclamo―, o quizás un grupo de bisontes.

―O un oso. Recuerdo que me comentaste algo de eso ―añadió él con tranquilidad, si algo les saltaba de la nada o la pista se congelaba estaba listo para controlar el vehículo con sus poderes.

―Sería extraño un oso en esta época, la mayoría están hibernando, aunque si notas alguno acelera ―comentó riendo un poco para luego quedarse observando la oscuridad por la ventana.

Estaban a unas horas de su casa y recién su cerebro le hizo percatarse que no tenía idea qué iba a decir que estuvo haciendo los últimos dos meses, ni cómo presentar a Erik. La celebración misma impediría que se concentraran demasiado en hacerles preguntas, habían muchas cosas que planificar y preparar, pero su acompañante iba a generar curiosidad por parte de sus hermanas.

―Erik ―llamó en voz baja.

―¿Preocupada que te diga qué decir sobre mí después de que toquemos el timbre de tu casa? ―inquirió con una expresión divertida en el rostro recordando Las Vegas―. Tú los conoces, ¿qué vas a decirles?

―No tengo idea.

―¿La verdad? ―preguntó él un poco más serio.

―Si puedo evitar cualquier referencia a lo de Cuba podría considerarlo ―respondió ella mirándolo con atención―. Aunque no es mi lugar andar revelando tus poderes.

―¿Entonces?

―Tú eres el que se mueve con apellido falso, estoy segura que ya sabes qué vas a decir.

―Normalmente es sencillo con personas que no vas a volver a ver más de un par de ocasiones y que no tienen suficiente confianza como para presionar por información más clara ―explicó él sin quitar la mirada de la ruta―. Tú familia no me va a presionar a mí, pero lo van a hacer contigo.

―Podría quedarme a tu lado todo el día.

―Estoy seguro de que van a encontrar alguna forma de separarte, eso no te va a servir.

Abby soltó un suspiro y se deslizó un poco en el asiento, no tenía idea qué iba a decirles.

―Aunque no van a estar muy interesados en saber a qué me dedico o en qué has estado trabajando desde que te fuiste de Montana ―agregó Erik sonriendo un poco―. Presumo que no sueles llevar invitados para Acción de Gracias.

―No ―asintió ella, sabía a qué se refería, sus hermanas iban a estar revoloteando alrededor esperando que les dijera cuál era su relación con Erik―. ¿Y qué les digo? Ni siquiera sé si usar tu apellido de verdad o el falso.

―Puedes usar el de verdad, supongo que no va a ser la única ocasión en que los voy a ver ―Erik desvió un momento la mirada hacia ella, ¿cómo lo consideraba? Él no le pidió para que fuera su novia y tampoco podía decir que habían tenido citas u otras cosas de parejas normales, pero no eran normales. Su relación era distinta a lo habitual y para él era perfecto.

―Sabes… creo que en el momento se me ocurrirá algo ―habló ella relajándose un poco―. En el peor de los casos luego de un par de malentendidos saldría la verdad y eso no es el fin del mundo.

―¿Incluirías los misiles? ―preguntó él sin contenerse. No era algo para bromear, sabía que ese era el punto donde rozaban, pero quería ver cómo lo estaba llevando.

―Claro y después los sentaré en la sala para explicarles que los mutantes son superiores ―respondió con sarcasmo―. Los misiles y cualquier cosa peligrosa queda fuera definitivamente.

Erik dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Planeaba controlarse a pesar de que la idea de ir a una celebración con humanos no le era atractiva, la familia de Abby parecía que podían encajar en la excepción a la regla de que los odiarían. Aunque aún estaba por verse, quizás ella no veía la verdad por haber crecido con ellos, pero dudaba que fuera el caso. Sin embargo lo que si podía ocurrir era que les cayera mal no por ser mutante sino por cómo terminó acercándose a Abby y el camino por el que la estaba llevando.

―¿Estás nervioso? ―preguntó ella luego de unos momentos.

―No ―aseguró él con honestidad, no se encontraba nervioso, sabía manejarse bien en situaciones sociales complicadas.

Abby hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar por la ventana, ella sí estaba nerviosa, segura de que casi de inmediato saltaría a la luz que habían estado durmiendo juntos y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su familia con eso. Al menos ya no vivía en casa y era independiente, eso iba a suavizar mucho lo que pudieran decirle, pero aún así no quería generar un mal ambiente justo en Acción de Gracias. Quizás sólo se estaba preocupando por gusto, podían no darse cuenta o simplemente considerar que no era asunto de ellos.

**. .**

Llegaron a Great Falls tras un viaje de ocho horas. Aún no amanecía y decidieron detenerse en la ciudad para desayunar algo caliente, descansar un poco, lavarse y ventilar el automóvil que terminó apestando a atún. Erik pensaba que lo práctico era acercarse lo más posible a donde estaba la casa de Abby, pero ella le insistió en que era mejor hacerlo hasta el extremo contrario, era una ciudad pequeña y aunque no lo suficiente como para que todos se conocieran, no quería que algún vecino chismoso llamara a su casa a comentar algo antes de tiempo.

―Cualquiera diría que te doy vergüenza ―bromeó él ante la actitud y el nerviosismo que comenzaba a aflorar en ella.

―¿Quieres que te embosquen? ―inquirió tomando el chocolate caliente que habían pedido en el restaurante que escogieron para desayunar―. No tengo idea si al final la familia de mi mamá vaya a estar y ellos no saben sobre mis poderes, sería muy complicado, prefiero que no estén avisados.

―¿Quiénes saben? ―preguntó él, le convenía averiguarlo para hacerse una idea.

―Mi abuelo, mi mamá, mi papá, mis dos hermanas, sus esposos y diría que mis sobrinas, pero son pequeñas así que no sé qué tanto comprendan.

―Los niños hablan, sin mala intención, pero es peligroso confiarles secretos de ese tipo ―advirtió él con preocupación.

―Lo sé, pero nadie les creería igual y cualquier cosa soy la mujer rara que se fue a estudiar el hielo según los chismes ―contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, si sus sobrinas hablaban lo más probable es que la gente lo asociaría a sus extrañas decisiones de vida más que a poderes mutantes.

Cerca de las once de la mañana partieron. Era un día soleado a pesar de las bajas temperaturas y el ambiente festivo de la ciudad se sentía gracias a las publicidades de las tiendas y a las personas que hacían sus últimas compras ya que al día siguiente todo estaría cerrado para la celebración.

Erik siguió las instrucciones que Abby le iba dando. Cuando le dijo que vivía en las afueras imaginó que sería en algo similar a los suburbios alrededor de Nueva York, pero el ambiente era mucho más rural, sin manzanas cuadriculando el terreno. La casa en que le dijo que se detuviera se encontraba en medio de una extensa propiedad salpicada de árboles y arbustos de diversos tipos que habían recibido ya su primera nevada.

Lo primero que Erik notó fue la ausencia de seguridad en la vivienda; las ventanas no tenían rejas ni siquiera en el primer piso, la cerca blanca que marcaba el frontis era meramente decorativa y la puerta del garaje se encontraba abierta sin que nadie estuviera vigilando los dos vehículos en su interior. No le sorprendió demasiado, era un reflejo físico de la mentalidad de falsa seguridad que Abby tenía.

Se estacionaron unos metros del garaje junto a otro automóvil y Abby se bajó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta del conductor, como si estuviera pensando que alguien aparecería y comenzaría a hablar con él sin que ella pudiera intervenir.

―Podría esperar aquí ―sugirió Erik cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

―No, seguro que si digo que estás aquí esperando alguna de mis hermanas se escapa por la puerta trasera mientras la otra me distrae ―respondió tras reconocer los otros automóviles estacionados, sus dos hermanas ya estaban ahí.

―¡Tía Abby!

Corriendo sobre la fina capa de nieve que aún se encontraba sobre la tierra, dos pequeñas con chaquetas rosadas abultadas y gorros del mismo color cubriéndoles buena parte de la cara se acercaron sonriendo. Sin detenerse cada una se abrazó a una pierna de Abby obligándola a retroceder para mantener el balance.

―¡Has un hombre de nieve! ―pidió de inmediato una de las niñas.

―¡No, un delfín! ―intervino la otra levantando la mirada.

Abby logró agacharse para abrazarlas, no las había visto por un par de meses y estaba convencida que habían crecido. Sonriéndoles las giró en dirección a Erik y retiró los gorros, mostrando que eran dos pequeñas con cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostros idénticos.

―Ellas son Alexis y Zoe y por si no es obvio son gemelas ―habló Abby sonriendo ampliamente ―. Él es Erik.

Las dos niñas lo observaron con curiosidad unos momentos y luego le sonrieron.

―¡Hola tío Erik! ―saludaron en coro.

―Siempre están juntas, así que no es muy problemático sino reconoces cuál es cuál ―agregó Abby un tanto nerviosa al ver que Erik sólo las estaba mirando en silencio, quizás no le gustaba que le dijeran tío, pero las niñas solían agregar el título a casi cualquier adulto que les presentaban―. ¿Conocías gemelos? ―se animó a preguntar para obligarlo a hablar.

―Sí, varios ―respondió él tratando de sonreír para las dos niñas que aún lo estaban mirando.

―¿En serio? ―Abby se sorprendió por la respuesta, la mayoría de personas conocía con suerte a un par.

Erik sólo asintió, la imagen de las sobrinas de Abby le trajo recuerdos bastante desagradables de su estadía en Auschwitz. Shaw, Schmidt en esa época, no era el único científico residente en el campo de concentración; el infame doctor Mengele trabajó ahí también aunque decantó su interés hacia las anomalías físicas y tuvo una fascinación por los gemelos. Muchos niños sufrieron bajo sus manos, normalmente uno de los gemelos era utilizado para experimentos y el otro a modo de sujeto de control, aunque cuando el primero moría su hermano le seguía rápidamente para los estudios de comparación. También tuvo la desgracia de presenciar los resultados de pruebas en donde se unió cuerpos quirúrgicamente tratando de crear siameses artificiales o extremidades intercambiadas en un afán por revelar los secretos que podían ocultar dos cuerpos tan similares. Shaw siempre habló de ese hombre con lástima, burlándose de su limitada visión para reconocer a los sujetos que realmente valía la pena estudiar.

―¡Has un conejo!

El animado pedido de las dos niñas devolvió a Erik a la realidad, al parecer ya que no les dirigió la palabra regresaron su atención a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Elevó una ceja al notar que Abby comenzó a revisar con la mirada que no hubiera nadie observando, recordaba bien que cuando conoció a los otros mutantes en la mansión se negó a mostrarles sus poderes a pedido.

Del suelo comenzaron a brotar pequeñas figuras regordetas de hielo con largas orejas caídas y una esponjosa cola de nieve blanca. Eran una coneja seguida por un par de conejitos que de inmediato absorbió la atención de las gemelas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella cuando notó cómo la miraba―. Son mis sobrinas y tienen cuatro años, si quieren que les haga cosas con la nieve no les voy a decir que no.

Abby tomó aire, dispuesta a avanzar en dirección a la entrada de la casa y encarar la presentación de Erik con su familia, pero la valentía que logró acumular se esfumó cuando reconoció el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose seguido de unos ligeros pasos sobre la nieve. No pasaron más de unos segundos para que doblara por la esquina una de sus hermanas llevando en brazos al hermano pequeño de las gemelas.

―¡Abby! ―llamó entusiasmada al verla con sus hijas―. Ya estábamos pensando que no ibas a venir. Mamá nos dijo algo que… ―prosiguió hasta que se percató de la presencia de Erik―, que ibas a traer compañía ―añadió sonriendo y extendiéndole el bebé que llevaba en brazos a su hermana mayor―. Toma, Vincent también quiere disfrutar de su tía ―dijo posando toda la atención en el invitado―. Soy Hannah Johansen ―se presentó, ignorando por completo la cara de descontento de Abby.

―Erik Lehnsherr ―replicó él con tranquilidad sin iniciar contacto físico en el saludo, en sus viajes había aprendido que era mejor dejar que la mujer decidiera si quería dar la mano, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo o sencillamente un intercambio de palabras.

―Vamos adentro ―ofreció Hannah inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver el automóvil con el que habían llegado―. ¿Vienen desde Dakota del Norte? ―preguntó resuelta al notar la placa mientras comenzó a caminar―. Niñas no se vayan a alejar ―advirtió elevando un poco la voz al notar que sus hijas estaban muy entretenidas con unas esculturas de hielo y nieve.

Abby suspiró derrotada, pero avanzó, no tenía control sobre la situación, aunque la verdad era que no pensó que pudiera tenerla. Desvió la mirada hacia Erik y notó que él parecía estar bastante tranquilo, quizás lo mejor era dejar que todo fluyera naturalmente.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: _**_Me he demorado un montón de tiempo y para colmo les traigo un capítulo que no tuve opción más que partirlo en dos pensando que quizás así me sea más sencillo dejar fluir las palabras en lo que viene que me tiene un tanto atorada. No me siento insatisfecha con lo que he escrito, pero después de más de un mes realmente quería entregarles algo más._

_Ya está en la casa de Abby y no hay escapatoria más que conocer al resto de la familia. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser quedarse un poco más de un día __ahí? _


	19. Chap 19: Great Falls, Montana

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Abby tomó aire tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, realmente no podía comprender cómo Erik aparentaba estar tan calmado, quería creer que sólo era bueno disimulando, pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que conocer gente nueva no le afectaba en absoluto. Buscó consuelo en el hecho de que todo se definiría en unos segundos más, tanto si las cosas iban para bien o para mal.

―Miren a quién encontré tomándose su tiempo antes de venir a saludarnos ―habló Hannah cuando entraron a la casa y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, como si pensara que su hermana mayor entraría en pánico y trataría de huir.

Instintivamente Erik comenzó a inspeccionar el interior de la vivienda con la mirada, sabía que cuando las personas tenían el lujo de poder mantener un hogar permanente llenaban los ambientes con objetos que delataban sus gustos, historias y recuerdos. De inmediato notó las fotografías familiares decorando las paredes, la mayoría mostraban a tres niñas en diferentes etapas de sus vidas, pero también había algunas que parecían muy antiguas que llamaron su atención. Un par de escopetas colgadas de la pared fueron un detalle inesperado, estaba seguro de que en esa casa no iba a encontrar ningún arma, pero era obvio que se había equivocado. Sin embargo lo que quizás llegó a desconcertarlo un poco era un juego de cinceles para tallar madera bastante numeroso y visiblemente desgastado colgado como si se tratase de una valiosa pieza de arte antiguo.

Prosiguió con su veloz inspección, por los muebles reconoció que estaba en la sala y también pudo distinguir la mesa del comedor en una habitación contigua al fondo a la izquierda. Casi como estatuas notó a tres hombres que se encontraban sentados en los sillones a unos pasos de donde se encontraba parado, al parecer su llegada los tomó por sorpresa. De inmediato reconoció que el mayor de ellos debía tratarse del padre de Abby, sus facciones tenían cierto parecido, los otros dos eran más jóvenes, por lo que seguramente eran los esposos de las hermanas de Abby.

―¿Por qué no llamaste avisando que llegabas hoy?

El reclamo fue hecho por la madre de Abby que salió desde la puerta de la cocina que se conectaba a la sala, tratando de acomodar su cabello al tonar que tenía una visita en casa. La mujer dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver a su hija en compañía de Erik, sabía que iba a traer un hombre, si hubiese sido una amiga seguramente le habría dado al menos el nombre cuando hablaron por teléfono. Abrazó a Abby fuertemente por unos segundos para luego adelantarse al intento de ella por iniciar las presentaciones.

―Beth Stirling ―habló la mujer extendiéndole la mano a Erik como saludo.

―Erik Lehnsherr, un placer ―respondió con tranquilidad y una de esas sonrisas que le funcionaban tan bien con Abby.

―Me alegro mucho de que hayan podido llegar a tiempo, con el clima de esta zona a veces es complicado ―comentó Beth manteniendo una expresión amistosa.

El saludo propició que los tres hombres salieran de su estado de sorpresa y se acercaran para presentarse. Richard, el padre de Abby, rápidamente dejó ver cierto grado de entusiasmo por la presencia de Erik en su casa; los cuñados, Gale Johansen y Matthew Smith, aunque se mostraron amigables no comprendían de dónde había salido el hombre que tenían al frente. Por último Chloe, la menor de las hermanas de Abby, bajó desde el segundo piso al escuchar que tenían una visita.

Richard se apresuró en invitar a Erik a tomar asiento con ellos y ofrecerle una cerveza. La idea que Abby tuvo de tratar de mantenerse todo el tiempo posible junto a Erik para evitar demasiadas preguntas se esfumó al momento en que sus hermanas le pidieron de forma nada sutil que les ayudara en la cocina mientras la arrastraban sin permitirle darles una negativa, seguidas muy de cerca por su madre.

Erik vio con cierta gracia como había quedado sólo en compañía de los otros hombres, asumió que un adolecente estaría aterrado ante la idea, pero él no era un jovencito. Su problema iba a ser cómo entablar una conversación con un grupo de personas a las que no conocía, no quería revelarles nada personal y que además sentía que al menos debía tratar de generar algún tipo de relación positiva.

―Cuando Abby llamó hace un par de meses comentó que estaba en Nueva York ―habló Richard dirigiéndose a Erik dejando ver un ligero acento inglés―. Algo de un trabajo.

―Tenía unos negocios que atender en la ciudad con un colega, las cosas no llegaron a concretarse como esperaba y tuvimos que irnos ―explicó Erik, no estaba mintiendo, pero debía tener cuidado con qué decía.

―¿A qué te dedicas? ―preguntó con curiosidad Gale, el padre de las gemelas y el bebé.

―Soy un inversionista ―respondió con aire de autosuficiencia―. No tengo un área específica, sólo busco proyectos que creo pueden ser útiles y en algunos casos necesito asesoría de un experto en el tema, por eso contacté a Abby―aclaró tomando un trago de la botella de cerveza que le ofrecieron―. Una lástima que no pudiera concretar nada en Nueva York, hubiera sido un cambio para toda la humanidad ―añadió un tanto melancólico, no solía pensar en Charles, más bien hacía todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

―¿Y en qué has estado invirtiendo? ―indagó Matthew sumamente curioso.

―En el futuro ―respondió con una sonrisa y rápidamente continuó con una pregunta para que no ahondaran más―. ¿Y ustedes? Abby nunca me mencionó a qué se dedicaban.

―Nada tan importante ―intervino Matthew chasqueando la lengua―. Yo soy bombero, Gale trabaja en el rubro de la construcción y mi suegro es ingeniero civil.

―Bonita forma de decorar que soy obrero ―habló Gale riendo un poco―. Ya verán que en unos años tendré mi propia empresa.

―¿Y se quedaron mucho por Nueva York? ―indagó Richard con curiosidad tratando de encontrar una forma en que la conversación no se volviera un interrogatorio―. ¿Fueron a algún juego de la serie mundial? Nueva York lleva acaparándolos desde hace años ―preguntó de buen humor, contagiándolo a sus yernos.

―No, no me gustan los deportes ―contestó Erik sin medirse, la cultura popular nunca fue su fuerte, eso ya se lo había comentado a Abby.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio absoluto e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas antes de tomar simultáneamente un trago de sus respectivas cervezas al no saber cómo proseguir ante tal respuesta. En ese momento Erik notó que los deportes eran bastante importantes y que acababa de dejarlos sin posibles temas de conversación. Pero no le importó demasiado, pese al silencio él no estaba incómodo a diferencia de sus anfitriones.

―¿Y dónde están trabajando ahora? ―se animó a preguntar Matthew tratando de retomar la conversación.

―Ningún lugar estable, pasamos por Dakota del Norte en el camino, pensé que había una oportunidad ahí, pero temo que llegamos un poco tarde ―respondió Erik con tranquilidad―. En unos días seguramente mis contactos me ofrecerán más opciones ―dudó unos instantes antes de decidirse a tratar de mantener viva la conversación, no tenía interés, pero iba a ser peor quedarse esperando a que le siguieran lanzando preguntas―. ¿Cómo llegó un inglés a Montana? ―preguntó Erik con una ligera curiosidad, el acento del padre de Abby no era muy fuerte, pero era notable.

―¿Aún se nota? ―rió Richard relajándose un poco―. Mis padres decidieron venir durante la Gran Guerra, tuve la mala suerte de nacer un año antes de que iniciara ―comenzó a responder, captando de inmediato la atención de Erik―. Cuando cumplí los cuatro mi padre no soportó más los bombardeos en Londres y mudó a toda la familia a Boston con un tío que ya llevaba unos años viviendo ahí. A Montana llegué gracias a las ofertas de trabajo en las represas, conocí a Beth y bueno, es una clásica historia americana.

Erik sonrió ante la respuesta, pero en el fondo sintió un golpe de envidia de no haber tenido un padre con suficiente visión como para mantener a su familia a salvo o al menos tratar de hacerlo a tiempo. Quizás detrás de lo que aparentaba ser un hogar con miembros ajenos a los horrores que podían encontrarse en el mundo, algunos tenían una idea de cómo eran las cosas realmente.

―No eres americano ¿no? ―intervino Gale tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

―Alemán ―respondió Erik sabiendo que nuevamente iban a quedarse callados.

Los tres hombres lo observaron en silencio, habían pasado ya dos décadas, pero la Segunda Guerra aún era un tema sensible y era casi imposible no relacionar su nacionalidad con el partido Nazi. Casi como si se tratara de un tic nervioso volvieron a tomar un trago de cerveza como solución a la ausencia de conversación.

En la cocina Hannah dejó a Vincent en una silla para bebés y de inmediato le lanzó una mirada traviesa su hermana mayor, quería saberlo todo. Erik no era en absoluto el clásico hombre de Montana, sin dudas debió de haber crecido en una ciudad como Nueva York, aunque tenía un aire europeo.

―Si hubiera sabido que podía conseguirme uno así esperaba un par de años más antes de casarme… ―comentó Chloe risueña, sirviéndose un vaso de la limonada que había preparado para sus sobrinas. Ella llevaba un par de meses de casada con Matthew.

―Alexis y Zoe van a ir de todas maneras a la universidad ―aseguró Hannah de buen humor.

―No conocí a Erik en la universidad ―replicó Abby cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que sólo estaban bromeando, pero esperaba que le dieran un poco más de espacio.

―¿Dónde lo conociste? Es muy guapo ―intervino su madre tratando de no prestarle atención a las miradas disconformes de su hija mayor ahora que se sumaba a la conversación.

―En el pueblo desagradable en el que me quedé varada ―respondió sin pensarlo, casi de manera automática.

―¿Y qué hacía ahí? ―continuó indagando su madre.

―Buscando opciones para invertir su dinero ―respondió un tanto nerviosa, sonaba demasiado extraño que alguien con capital fuera a ese lugar―. Pero si les interesa tanto deberían preguntarle a él ―agregó en un intento de librarse del problema.

―No te pongas así, es normal que tengamos curiosidad ―intervino la menor de sus hermanas, tomando a su sobrino en brazos―. ¿Y qué tan serio es?

―Yo creo que mucho, él sabe… ―intervino Hannah un tanto risueña antes de que Abby pudiera decir algo.

―¿De verdad? ―cuestionó su madre un poco más seria.

―Sí ―afirmó Abby. No había contado con que Hannah notara tan rápido ese detalle, aunque eso le pasó por descuidada, había dejado a sus sobrinas con unos conejos de nieve, sólo era cuestión de ser observador y su hermana lo era.

―Oh, supongo que eso ya lo hace parte de la familia ―comentó su madre tratando de no preocuparse, al final los únicos que sabían de sus poderes eran los que estaban presentes en esa casa y todos ellos tenían lazos muy fuertes.

―¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto? A ninguna de ustedes dos las interrogaron ―se quejó Abby, aunque sabía que era el tema más interesante que iban a tener en el día.

―A Gale lo conocí desde niña, no fue novedad cuando nos comprometimos ―respondió Hannah aguantando la risa al verla tan incómoda―. Y a Chloe le tocó en su momento cuando estuvo con Matthew.

―Pero es distinto, Erik parece un noble europeo, como esos que pintaban en los cuadros ―intervino Chloe con una sonrisa pícara―. Da mucha más curiosidad saber de él o cómo se conocieron.

―O qué han estado haciendo ―intervino Beth consiguiendo que sus tres hijas la miraran en silencio con una expresión de horror―. Me refiero a que has estado viajando mucho estos últimos meses, ¿has estado viajando con Erik no?

―Sí ―asintió Abby luego de quedarse sin aire por unos instantes, maldiciéndose mentalmente por creer que su mamá iba a lanzar una pregunta tan personal en medio de la cocina―. Estuvimos en Nueva York y luego en Las Vegas.

―¿Las vegas? ―repitió con emoción Chloe―. Siempre he querido ir, dicen que las luces de noche son muy bonitas.

―No sé si bonitas sea la palabra ―respondió Abby tras pensarlo un poco―. Pero al menos saben decorar bien para Halloween ―agregó ya más tranquila mientras les contaba sobre las calabazas talladas y demás arreglos que vio que podían tratar de adaptar para el año siguiente.

―A veces no sé por qué sigo confiando en su padre ―se quejó Beth tras revisar los pomos de las especias varias veces―. Le dije tres veces que recuperara el tomillo que dejó abandonado en la última barbacoa de su trabajo.

―¿Quieres que vaya a comprar? ―se ofreció Abby de inmediato, quizás si les daba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de tener ahí a Erik dejarían de tratar de interrogarla.

―¿Tratando de escapar? ―bromeó su madre con una sonrisa―. Ve, pero ya que estás de salida pasa por la casa de Karen a dejarle una tarta de calabaza.

―No estoy con neumáticos para nieve y no sé si el automóvil que tenemos pueda llegar a su casa ―advirtió Abby, Erik no tomó esa precaución porque según él no la necesitaban, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitirle usar sus poderes para levantar el automóvil en Montana.

―Llévate la camioneta, tu padre la preparó desde hace semanas por si llegaba una nevada antes de temporada.

―¿Me puedo llevar a Alexis y Zoe también? ―preguntó Abby, sabía que no iba a conseguir mucho tiempo con sus sobrinas, seguramente se iría luego de la cena al día siguiente.

―¡Claro! si te las puedes llevar a almorzar sería mejor, así sólo tengo que encargarme de Vincent.

Abby le sonrió a su hermana y regresó para la sala donde encontró a Erik en silencio frente a su padre que parecía estar pensando qué tema de conversación podía iniciar mientras sus dos cuñados se refugiaban detrás de sus botellas de cerveza. Suprimió una risa, parecía que los que más necesitaban unos momentos a solas para hacerse a la idea de la presencia de Erik eran ellos y no su madre o hermanas.

―Papá, me prestas las llaves de la camioneta ―pidió acercándose con calma.

―¿Vas a salir? ―preguntó Richard entregándole el llavero con curiosidad.

―A mamá le falta el tomillo ―explicó ella, sonriendo cuando su padre cerró los ojos un momento al darse cuenta que era su culpa―. Me llevo a las gemelas a almorzar afuera y de paso voy donde Karen, mamá le horneó una tarta ―explicó antes de dirigirle una mirada a Erik para que la acompañara.

―¿No se te olvida algo? ―intervino Richard dirigiéndose al estudio al lado de la entrada.

Abby esperó bajo la mirada curiosa de Erik y luego de unos instantes Richard regresó con una escopeta y una pequeña caja de municiones. Casi inmediatamente después de recibir el arma, Abby se la entregó a Erik para poder tener las manos libres para la tarta que su madre acababa de terminar de empacar. Con una despedida rápida, ya que sólo estaría afuera unas horas, salieron de la casa.

―¿Querías quedarte? ―indagó ella, podía sentir qué no le había quitado la mirada desde que regresó a la sala anunciando que saldrían―. Es mejor que les demos tiempo para que se les ocurra qué cosa pueden hablar contigo.

―¿Sabes usarla? ―cuestionó él con interés, era el arma lo que le estaba causando más curiosidad.

―Casi toda la gente de por aquí sabe como disparar, muchas personas salen a cazar en sus días libres quizás no es como a principios de siglo, pero aún hay muchos animales silvestres en la zona ―explicó ella abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para dejar la escopeta y la tarta―. Dudo que haya algún _grizzli _dando vueltas por ahí, pero si lo hubiera va a estar muy desesperado por conseguir alimento para hibernar y puede ser peligroso.

Erik desvió su atención a las ruedas del vehículo, que no sólo tenían un dibujo profundo en la zona que tocaba el suelo, sino además estaban rodeadas por unas cadenas.

―Papá exagera un poco, con los neumáticos suele bastar ―explicó ella al ver la expresión de Erik―. ¡Alexis, Zoe! ¿Quién quiere salir a almorzar? ―llamó Abby abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Casi de inmediato ambas niñas se acercaron corriendo y se subieron rápidamente. Abby sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas―. Yo voy a conducir ―anunció, acercándose al asiento del piloto―. Se siente un poco diferente manejar con estas llantas, además hay que dejar esta tarta donde Karen y sería un poco complicado darte instrucciones.

―¿Y eso? ―cuestionó abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto.

―Serían algo como "Dobla donde estuvo el viejo roble de los Brown, avanza hasta el pozo donde rescataron a Sandy Willians y sigue la cerca de la propiedad de la familia Lewis" ―explicó riendo un poco. No había calles con nombres y viviendas con número cuando uno se adentraba en la zona rural de Montana, la gente llegaba a los lugares porque conocían las referencias―. Aunque puedes conducir al regreso si quieres ―ofreció acomodando la escopeta y la tarta casi sobre Erik.

El camino fue tranquilo, con esporádicos cantos por parte de las gemelas que se entretenían observando por las ventanas. Erik pudo apreciar con claridad que había muy poca población en el estado de Montana. La casa de Abby se encontraba a unos pocos minutos del centro de la ciudad en automóvil y casi no se sentía como una zona urbana, pero en menos tiempo manejando hacia las afueras se encontró con grandes territorios abiertos y casi ninguna vivienda visible.

―¿Y a dónde estamos yendo? ―se animó a preguntar.

―Karen era una compañera de clase, nunca fuimos cercanas, pero era bastante amable ―respondió Abby mirando por el espejo retrovisor a ver qué tan distraídas estaban sus sobrinas―. Se casó al mes de que acabamos la escuela con un idiota con el que llevaba saliendo unos meses ―agregó en voz baja y con fastidio luego de asegurarse que las pequeñas parecían estar entretenidas con algo en el camino―. La dejó el año pasado con siete hijos y se largó a Los Ángeles o al menos eso dice la gente. Karen consiguió un trabajo en el cementerio por las noches, pero con siete niños pequeños tiene que pagarle a la hija de una vecina para que se quede con ellos, así que su situación no es muy estable.

―¿Y la tarta? ―indagó levantando una ceja.

―Obviamente no está feliz y como tiene tantos hijos no acepta invitaciones para reunirse a celebrar con otra familia, así que algunos de la comunidad decidieron apoyarla de otra manera, es segundo año ―explicó mirando la tarta antes de regresar su atención al camino―. Puede ser tonto, obviamente el dinero le serviría más u otro tipo de comida, pero es una fecha especial.

Erik decidió en ese momento que no era sólo Abby o su familia los que hubieran muerto rápido en la Segunda Guerra, al parecer era algo común en su ciudad. Podía imaginarlos ocultando judíos o hablando abiertamente contra el partido Nazi, dos maneras muy rápidas de acabar en una ruta donde escapar la muerte era casi imposible. Era curioso considerando que ese mismo entorno tampoco la aceptaba con su decisión de estudiar, pero había una diferencia saltante con este caso, el que había incumplido su rol tradicional era el hombre que abandonó a su mujer.

El camino siguió y lo que por un momento Erik tomó como una exageración o broma se hizo realidad. Notó que pasaban un pozo y que iban avanzando junto a una cerca, aunque el lugar donde debió estar el viejo roble que mencionó jamás lo vio. Llegaron hasta una pequeña vivienda y Abby estacionó frente a la entrada.

―No me demoro, ¿puedes quedarte para no tener que llevarme la escopeta? ―pidió Abby sonriéndole un poco, no podía pasar nada malo por dejarlo con ellas unos momentos.

Erik asintió y las gemelas asomaron sus cabezas por entre los dos asientos delanteros como si esperaran que les hiciera algún truco o les dijera algo para entretenerlas. Controlándose para no permitir que imágenes de su pasado afloraran se giró para observarlas bien, tenían los ojos de un tono casi tan intenso como el de Abby, aunque la verdad era que todos en esa familia tenían los ojos azules.

―¿También puedes hacer trucos como la tía Abby? ―preguntó una de las niñas, aunque Erik fue incapaz de reconocer cuál de las dos era.

―No son trucos ―aclaró de forma seria, lo que los mutantes podían hacer no debía compararse con un truco.

―¿Pero los haces? ―intervino la otra, provocando que Erik las observara con cierto interés, su respuesta ambigua no logró distraerlas a pesar de su corta edad.

―Quizás ―asintió, viendo como los rostros de las dos niñas se iluminaban de emoción.

Cuando Abby llegó a la puerta de la casa vio a Karen abriendo, para las personas que vivían tan alejadas el sonido de un automóvil solía hacer las veces del timbre. Intercambiaron un par de palabras de forma breve, sabía que solía descansar durante el día, al menos todo lo que podía con siete hijos a su cargo. Le entregó la tarta y tuvo que aguantar la rápida mirada que le dio luego de ver a Erik esperando con las gemelas. La mujer no le preguntó nada, pero una expresión risueña se formó en su cansado rostro, seguramente indagaría cuando se cruzara con alguna de sus hermanas o su madre.

**. .**

Erik manejó de regreso mientras Abby lo observaba detenidamente, sus sobrinas le comentaron que el "tío Erik" podía hacer trucos y estaban tratando de adivinar de qué tipo. ¿Tanto le costaba vigilarlas sin generar un posible problema a futuro? Él fue quien le dijo que los niños a veces hablaban sin querer y ahora las tenía emocionadas tratando de averiguar sus poderes.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Erik sin tratar de disimular que estaba ignorando su mirada desaprobatoria.

―¿Quieren ir a _Howard's_ o _Borrie's_?

―_Borrie's_ ―respondieron las dos niñas al unísono, dejando de pensar por unos momentos en los trucos que podía hacer el tío Erik.

―Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente esquina ―indicó Abby cuando ya estaban casi en el centro de la ciudad―. Es un restaurante de comida italiana, aunque la verdad sirven un poco de todo, y que bueno que decidieron ir ahí, sería un espanto que pasaras por Great Falls sin visitarlo.

―¿Qué tiene de especial?

―Más de veinte años en el negocio y nunca le ha ido mal, todos en Great Falls comen ahí cuando pueden.

Se estacionaron al lado del local, para Erik la visión no era nada extraordinaria, tenía una apariencia sumamente sencilla. Al menos tenía un menú variado, no como esos restaurantes que habían comenzado a aparecer, no comprendía la idea detrás de un negocio especializado exclusivamente en pollo frito o en hamburguesas.

Las gemelas bajaron de la camioneta y entraron al restaurante sin esperar a su tía. Abby las siguió lo más rápido que pudo, lo último que necesitaba es que hicieran alguna travesura, pero Erik se tomó más tiempo para guardar la escopeta en la cajuela, no tenía idea de si podían llevarla al restaurante, pero al menos él no pensaba dejarla descansando en el asiento del copiloto.

No le demoró demasiado encontrar la mesa que Abby escogió, por suerte tuvo la delicadeza de preferir un lugar al fondo del local contra la pared. Tomó asiento en la silla que le permitía apreciar todo el restaurante y a sus numerosos comensales. Casi de inmediato notó a una mujer en compañía de cuatro pequeños y un hombre que debía ser su esposo lanzarle una mirada desagradable a Abby.

―Parece que no eres muy popular ―comentó Erik luego de que una de las gemelas sugiriera que su poder era hacer aparecer dulces.

―Ignórala ―replicó Abby tras girarse un poco y reconocer a la persona―. Está amargada porque su atractivo esposo mutó en lo que ves ahí en menos de dos años de matrimonio.

―Asumo que era del grupo que no estaban muy contentas con escucharte hablar de ir a la universidad.

―Exactamente ―asintió tratando de disimular en vano una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Pero no a todas les fue mal, la mayoría consiguió exactamente lo que quería, creo que eso le acabó molestando más que yo y mis supuestas rarezas ―agregó, notando cómo la mujer no dejaba de mirar a Erik visiblemente envidiosa.

―¿Lo disfrutas? ―preguntó Erik con una sonrisa cómplice al notar la expresión de Abby.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando ―aseguró ella, de muy buen humor, tomando el menú para ver qué cosa querían comer sus sobrinas ese día.

Luego del almuerzo fueron a buscar el tomillo y finalmente siguieron unos helados, pese a que era invierno las gemelas insistieron mucho en que preferían eso a una torta. En el verano Abby solía mantener la temperatura de sus conos baja para que no se derritiera, pero con el invierno tan cerca no había necesidad.

El camino de regreso se resumió a Erik negando cada intento de adivinanza de Alexis y Zoe, las niñas no eran capaces de acertar la naturaleza de sus dones. A pesar de que eran hijas de humanos había una posibilidad de que en unos años desarrollaran poderes mutantes, el gen estaba en la familia y por como tomaban las habilidades de su tía seguramente estarían encantadas de pertenecer al grupo más evolucionado.

Estacionaron en el garaje de la casa y nuevamente las gemelas abrieron las puertas para salir corriendo, en esta ocasión para buscar a su madre y contarle lo que hicieron en el día.

―Sabes, hay un detalle que no consideré ―habló Abby deteniéndose en los escalones de la entrada.

―¿Dónde vamos a dormir? ―adivinó, él a diferencia de ella si había notado ese detalle, pero prefirió esperar a que lo notase por su cuenta.

―Voy a ofrecerles que las gemelas duerman en mi cuarto y nosotros nos vamos a un hotel, creo que es lo mejor ―decidió tras recriminarle con la mirada el no haberle dicho nada, reanudando su avance al interior de la casa.

El olor a carbón los recibió de inmediato y no provenía de la cocina. Abby negó con la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Les doy tiempo para que piensen qué conversar contigo y comienzan a preparar una barbacoa ¡Es el colmo! ―se quejó Abby de inmediato―. ¡Mañana es Acción de Gracias! ―agregó elevando la voz, dos comidas de esa magnitud consecutivas iban a indigestar a alguien.

―No es una barbacoa grande, no te quejes tanto ―replicó su padre al acercarse desde la puerta del comedor que daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda―. Vamos Erik, espero que no te moleste mucho el frio ―invitó haciéndole una seña con la mano para que lo acompañara ―. Vas aprobar la mejor carne de búfalo de tu vida.

Abby pensó intervenir cuando vio a Erik aceptar la invitación con naturalidad, pero la expresión que puso al escuchar el tipo de carne que comerían fue única, como si pensara que había escuchado mal o que no estaba comprendiendo la palabra. Sólo logró dedicarle una risa cuando buscó respuesta en ella mientras seguía a Richard.

No muy convencida aún en dejar a Erik nuevamente a solas con los hombres de su familia mientras rendían su tradicional culto al fuego y preparaban la carne que seguramente tomaría un par de horas en estar lista, decidió no atrasar su tortura y buscó a sus hermanas. Las encontró en el dormitorio de sus padres, en el primer piso, revisando fotos familiares que nunca llegaron a guardarse adecuadamente en un álbum.

―¡Abby! No te llegué a mostrar cuando llegaste ―llamó Chloe acercándosele con una delicada caja rosada para guardar sombreros―. Adivina lo que me compré, tuve que pelear para conseguirlo, pero valió la pena.

―¿Un sombrero?

―¡No cualquier sobrero! ―la reprendió, abriendo la caja que le acababa de entregar―. Es igual al _Pill-box_ que usó Jackie Kennedy el año pasado cuando visitó Paris, el amarillo.

―¿Y dónde lo compraste? ―preguntó Abby curiosa, mirando el bonito sombrero amarillo claro que ahora sujetaba en la manos.

―Ya te lo había dicho, es bueno vivir en Billings tiene mejores tiendas que Great Falls ―respondió Chloe sonriéndole mientras le colocaba el sombrero para que viera frente al espejo lo lindo que quedaba.

―Date esos gustos mientras puedas ―intervino Hannah soltando un suspiro y desviando la mirada al bebé que dormía en la cama a unos escasos centímetros de ella―. Cuando tengan el primero se va a comer todo el sueldo de Matthew.

―Yo creo que Abby nos podría heredar cosas como cuando éramos chicas entonces ―dijo Chloe con una gran sonrisa―. No creo que Erik tenga muchos problemas económicos ―agregó con una amplia sonrisa fingiendo inocencia.

―Si es así yo soy la segunda, tengo derecho a reclamar antes ―río Hannah ante el comentario.

―¿Comenzaron de nuevo? ―cuestionó Abby con una media sonrisa al no poder evitar recordar su temporada en Las Vegas, era mejor que ellas jamás se enteraran que decidió deshacerse de todo lo que Erik compró en lugar de regalárselos.

―Ya, hablemos de otra cosa y reservemos a Erik para la cena ―propuso Hannah―. Ahora que lo pienso, te has estado moviendo mucho, ¿te enteraste del incendio en el _Ford Rotunda_?

―¿El museo? ―preguntó Abby un poco confundida por el tema de conversación.

―Era más que un museo con sus exposiciones sobre el futuro ―aclaró Hannah rápidamente ―. Justo era una de mis opciones para las vacaciones de verano.

―¿Y cómo se incendió? ¿Fue a propósito? ―indagó Abby dejando el sombrero nuevamente en su caja.

―Parece que fue un accidente, estaban cambiando el techo para reforzarlo para el invierno. Aunque también dicen que hubieron dos muchachos que se escaparon de clases ocultándose ahí y estaban muy asustados.

Abby asintió mientras escuchaba a su hermana con atención. Trató de tomar la noticia como lo hubiera hecho antes de conocer a Erik, pero algo le decía que no había sido un accidente de la forma en la que seguramente había sido reportado, quizás uno de los jóvenes era un mutante que no controló su don adecuadamente.

**. .**

Erik se quedó en compañía de Richard cuando pasaron al porche. Acababan de poner la carne a cocinar y los dos cuñados de Abby se habían alejado un poco para revisar una parte de la cerca del jardín que estaba comenzando a quebrarse por la presión ejercida por las raíces de uno de los árboles de la propiedad.

―¿Puedo preguntar de qué parte de Alemania eres? ―comenzó la conversación Richard ofreciéndole nuevamente una botella de cerveza.

―Nuremberg ―respondió Erik tras decidir que podía darle el nombre de su ciudad, aunque sabía que Abby se enojaría cuando se enterara, ella no lo sabía.

―He escuchado que es una ciudad muy bella.

―Muchas ciudades alemanas lo son ―respondió con honestidad, pese a todo no odiaba el país en que nació, sólo a los Nazi y a toda la gente que no hizo nada por detenerlos―. La verdad no la recuerdo con mucha exactitud, tuve que irme cuando era un niño.

El comentario ocasionó que Richard lo observara con detenimiento tratando de calcular su edad y cómo había sido su situación. En silencio ambos tomaron un trago de sus cervezas y mantuvieron la vista en la barbacoa.

―Nunca llegué a Europa continental ―se animó a hablar Richard―. Supongo que no fue algo malo, luego de Pearl Harbor me enlisté y a Beth casi le dio un ataque, Chloe no tenía ni un año.

―¿Peleaste en la Segunda Guerra? ―preguntó, al menos Richard parecía más interesante que el bombero o el obrero.

―Me enlisté, pero consideraron que era más útil trabajando aquí como ingeniero que en el frente ―explicó chasqueando la lengua―. Estoy seguro que mi hermano tuvo algo que ver, cuando se lo comenté no tuvo mejor idea que recordarme que nos fuimos de Inglaterra para salir de una guerra y que lo último que debía hacer era ofrecerme para ir a otra.

―¿Está en el ejercito? ―indagó con cautela, lo último que necesitaba es que Abby tuviera un pariente militar.

―No, es banquero, pero tiene contactos en todos lados ―respondió suspirando un poco―. Puede que venga para navidad, quizás ahí te lo podría presentar, seguramente tendrían cosas para hablar ―ofreció, manteniéndose atento a la reacción que podría obtener.

―No celebro navidad ―contestó Erik reconociendo qué era lo que deseaba saber de él. No pensaba despejar su curiosidad directamente, pero consideraba que con eso ya podría hacerse una idea de que ni él o su familia vistieron orgullosamente la esvástica nazi.

El sonido de carrocería vieja llamó la atención de Erik, más cuando vio como Richard tomaba aire como si se estuviera preparando para pasar un trago amargo.

―Ese es mi suegro ―anunció con voz cancina―. Vamos a recibirlo, espero que esta vez haya traído el pavo muerto o las niñas no van a dejar de llorar.

La gemelas corrieron al encuentro de su bisabuelo que acababa de entregarle a su hija un pavo, por suerte ya listo para empezar a ser preparado. Erik se reunió con Abby y el resto de la familia que se acercaron para saludar a un hombre bastante mayor. Rápidamente captó su atención por sus facciones bastante distintas a las del resto, a pesar de poseer los mismos ojos azules, no era capaz de discernir de dónde era.

―¿Trajiste a Jack? ―preguntaron a coro con emoción las pequeñas.

―No, y no se llama Jack, es un Yak ―respondió elevando la voz el anciano en un inglés difícil de entender.

―Papá ―llamó la madre de Abby acercándose a él para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo―. Te quiero presentar a Erik, vino con Abby.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada que rápidamente se distinguió como hostil. Erik por su lado no le dedicó ninguna sonrisa o intento de saludo, a diferencia del resto de la familia no fue capaz de fingir química con ese hombre.

―¡No me agrada! ―declaró sin restricción el anciano mientras la madre de Abby reía y se disculpaba.

―No seas así abuelo ―se quejó Hannah―. No le hagas caso, son cosas de la edad ―aseguró mirando a Erik.

Tras el pequeño encuentro no muy amistoso, Abby decidió que era un buen momento para mostrarle la casa a Erik. No estaba entre sus planes llevarlo al segundo piso, pero era mejor que se mantuviera alejado de su abuelo. Pasaron un espacio que servía como una pequeña sala o cuarto de juegos y le señaló en orden la puerta que dirigía al que había sido el cuarto de Chloe, el baño y el cuarto de Hannah.

―Mentiría si te dijera que me sorprendió la actitud el abuelo ―dijo ella deteniéndose en el corredor―. Aunque no esperaba que le fueras a caer mal.

―No me ofende, a decir verdad tampoco me agradó ―confesó sin sentirse mal por decirlo, cuando cruzaron miradas sintió como si el hombre pudiera ver reflejado en sus ojos todo lo que había hecho.

―El abuelo es complicado, creo que es cosa de la edad, con tanto años encima ya no le importa ser educado ―explicó tratando de encontrarle sentido a la actitud―. Este es o era mi cuarto ―anunció abriendo la última puerta.

Erik entró con curiosidad, no esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver la habitación de Abby, así que no iba a desperdiciar su suerte, quería conocer un poco más de su pasado. Paseó la mirada por las paredes para luego ser atraído por el juego de dormitorio y los delicados trazos que decoraban la madera, era un trabajo exquisito que contrastaba con el resto de la casa.

―Lo hizo el abuelo ―intervino Abby cuando notó dónde estaba dirigida la atención de Erik―. Se dedicó a la carpintería por muchos años, a las tres nos regaló un juego de dormitorio cuando cumplimos seis y ya podíamos decirle qué cosas nos gustaban para inspirarse en los trazos.

―El juego de cinceles de la pared es de él ―comentó, no necesitaba preguntar.

―Sí, se lo heredó a mi papá para que siguiera la tradición familiar, pero él no es muy artista, puede que Gale sea su salvación aunque no tiene entrenamiento para trabajar con tanto detalle ―explicó, notando como él seguía observando con mucha atención el contenido de su habitación―. ¿Me estás analizando?

―Puede ser ―asintió con una media sonrisa ―. No está sumamente ordenado, pero creo que es porque dejaste cosas a medio empacar ―dijo, señalando unas cajas en la esquina―. Tienes un gusto peculiar de películas ―agregó levantando una ceja al notar un afiche de Drácula y una criatura gigante similar a una lagartija bípeda gorda.

―Las películas de horror y monstruos no tienen nada de peculiar ―se defendió casi ofendida.

―Y creo que ya comprendí por qué no querías quedarte con los vestidos, no tienes mucho espacio ―prosiguió ignorando su queja cuando notó el pequeño vestidor anexado a la habitación.

―¿Qué vestidos? ―interrogó Hannah, asomándose casi de manera juguetona―. Veo que estás admirando la muestra de que Abby es la hija preferida.

―¿Vamos a seguir con eso hasta que nos muramos? ―atajó la aludida de inmediato―. Ese vestidor tiene una ventana adentro, no es más grande que tu ropero. En todo caso, a ti te dejaron usar uno de los roperos del corredor, eso sí es injusto.

―Di lo que quieras, a ti te dieron el cuarto con vestidor ―canturreó Hannah dirigiéndose a la puerta de la que fue su habitación.

―No imaginé esa faceta tuya ―intervino Erik con humor acercándose a Abby―. ¿Peleando por espacio para guardar ropa?

―Ella es la que se pelea conmigo ―aseguró ella indignada para luego dirigirse a la puerta―. Que Alexis y Zoe duerman en mi cuarto.

―¿Y dónde se supone que vas a quedarte tú? ¡Oh! ―replicó Hannah ante la propuesta hasta que dejó escapar una risita al recordar la presencia de Erik.

―Al abuelo nadie lo va a mover del sillón y Vincent es fácil de acomodar ―continuó Abby tratando de ignorar la mirada traviesa de su hermana―. Luego de la barbacoa me voy con Erik a un hotel y regresamos mañana.

―Mañana vamos a hablar mucho ―le aseguró Hannah antes de cerrar su puerta lentamente para dejarlos solos.

**. .**

La ventaja de las barbacoas era que cada quien podía huir con su plato a cualquier parte de la casa. Con el bisabuelo que había dejado claro que le desagradaba Erik lo mejor era mantenerlos en extremos opuestos. La cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y en cuanto terminaron Abby anunció casi en la puerta de salida que pensaba ceder su cuarto a las gemelas y que regresarían al día siguiente.

Erik manejó relajado hasta encontrar un hotel y cuando pudieron al fin recostarse en la cama Abby clavó los ojos sobre él. Sabía que no estaba ahí para llevarse bien con su familia, lo hacía por ella, pero tenía miedo de que terminaran espantándolo.

―¿De dónde es tu abuelo? ―se animó él a preguntar, pese a que no le agradaba no podía dejar de pensar que era incapaz de reconocer algunas de sus facciones.

―¿El abuelo? ―repitió Abby extrañada, no pensaba que tuviera curiosidad por él―. Salió de algún pueblo que no aparece en ningún mapa en el Tíbet ―respondió, repitiendo la manera en que siempre escuchó la historia.

―¿Del Tíbet? ―Eso no lo había imaginado, pero explicaba por qué le era difícil distinguir su procedencia, jamás había conocido a alguien de ahí―. ¿Cómo llegó a América? ―prosiguió indagando con una sincera sensación de curiosidad.

―Su papá fue el de la idea según me contó ―explicó acomodando mentalmente sus ideas―. Su mamá murió cuando él nació, pero era una mujer inglesa, no me preguntes qué hacía en el Tíbet. Cuando cumplió los doce se embarcaron con destino a la isla de la que ella había venido, pero creo que no tenían una idea muy clara o los estafaron y acabaron en California ―prosiguió riendo un poco por cómo funcionaba el destino―. Ninguno sabía mucho inglés, sólo unas cuantas palabras, pero consiguieron trabajo como carpinteros. Hasta donde sé fue la actividad familiar por al menos cinco generaciones.

―¿Y cómo llegó a Montana? ―Al parecer Abby no era la única con una historia peculiar en su familia.

―Eso fue culpa de la abuela ―respondió riendo abiertamente―. La abuela Elizabeth fue una mujer bastante inusual, aunque falleció el año en que nacieron las gemelas, ella si te hubiera caído bien ―agregó sonriendo cálidamente al recordarla―. Se conocieron cuando su familia ordenó un juego de muebles, se enamoraron y tuvieron problemas para que aceptaran su relación. Un carpintero con un inglés tan básico no era un buen partido para una familia de una buena posición económica. Así que le dieron un ultimátum, que dejaran de verse o que se fuera de la casa y creo que es obvio que decidió ella ―prosiguió sonriendo un poco―. El abuelo estaba solo, su padre había fallecido para ese momento así que cuando se encontró con la abuela en la puerta de su carpintería con una propaganda de periódico que hablaba de expandir la frontera agrícola en Montana y dos boletos de tren no le tomó mucho decidirse.

Erik escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar sentir que le estaba narrando la trama de alguna novela. Abby no había mencionado años, pero sabía que debía de tratarse de principios de siglo o finales del pasado eso implicaba que el territorio de Montana podía haberse visto como una película de vaqueros.

―Llegaron y consiguieron un terreno para su casa y la granja ―siguió contándole muy animada, le gustaba hablar de su abuela aunque no lo hiciera seguido―. Lo que no calcularon al tomar la decisión era que la abuela no sabía hacer nada aparte de tejer. Sé que las primeras cosechas se les malograron y que a ella le tomó tiempo aprender a cocinar, no me preguntes cómo sobrevivieron, pero al final aprendieron a llevar la granja y ahora el abuelo se pelea con los grandes ganaderos que quieren comprarle sus tierras.

―Tienes una familia un tanto curiosa ―se animó a comentar―. Supongo que lo heredaste de ahí.

―Yo no soy curiosa ―negó ante la idea de compararse con sus abuelos ―. Pelearme con un montón de idiotas para sentarme en salón de clase no se compara con ir a la nada a empezar una vida desde cero.

―Quizás no ―admitió acomodándose mejor junto a ella―. Pero ahora has detenido tu carrera por estar conmigo.

―Es diferente, no estamos yendo a la nada y al menos los dos hablamos bien inglés ―recalcó riendo un poco.

―Podría ser peor ―dijo en voz baja, jugando con un mechón del cabello oscuro de ella―. Dices que lo entiendes y hasta cierto punto te creo, pero temo que lo que estés imaginando como peor escenario no es ni la mitad de lo que podría ocurrir.

Ella no le respondió, era completamente posible que tuviera razón, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con él y que el mayor problema fuera tener que responder preguntas de sus hermanas o mantenerlo alejado de su abuelo. Sabía que cuando acabara Acción de Gracias Erik regresaría a seguir armando su grupo de mutantes y quién sabe qué medidas tomaría cuando estuvieran más organizados, pero no quería pensar tan a futuro.

**. .**

El día de Acción de Gracias trascurrió como estaba previsto, los preparativos en la casa de Abby eran una locura, parte de la familia materna iba a llegar después de almuerzo para pasar la cena con ellos y eso significaba que mucha gente estaría presente. Erik y Abby optaron por almorzar por su lado en el hotel para evitar el mayor tiempo posible el contacto con el bisabuelo.

Poco después de las dos de la tarde decidieron que era un buen momento para reunirse con la familia y ayudar un poco con los últimos preparativos. Gale y Matthew rápidamente acompañaron a Erik, lo más probable es que sus esposas los obligaran ya que estaban convencidas de que terminaría volviéndose un miembro más de la familia.

―No me agrada ―soltó el abuelo de Abby casi matándola de un susto cuando estaba terminando de llevar los cubiertos a la mesa del comedor.

―¡Abuelo! No hagas eso ―pidió con la mano en el pecho―. ¿Y puedo saber por qué no te agrada Erik?

―A mi no me engaña, puedo verlo en sus ojos ―declaró con confianza y una mirada desaprobatoria―. Podrías conseguirte otro.

―¿Qué ves en sus ojos? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, a veces su abuelo podía decir cosas sin base sólo para justificarse.

―No es bueno, te va a traer problemas ―aseguró mirándola fijamente―. ¿No lo notas? Al menos los que venían de la guerra se mostraban incómodos con lo que tuvieron que hacer, él no.

Abby pensaba ahondar en esa conversación, tenía una idea de lo que estaba diciéndole, pero al notar a Erik mirándolos a unos cuantos metros no fue capaz de hablar. El anciano se giró, avanzando hasta pasar junto al novio de la mayor de sus nietas.

―Tú ya te acostumbraste e incluso diría que lo disfrutas ―comentó para espanto de Abby que sólo atinó a abrir la boca, una cosa era ser maleducado y otra era buscar formas de antagonizar.

Erik le mantuvo la mirada, pero no respondió, dejó que el hombre se alejara refunfuñando.

―Lo siento mucho, no tengo idea qué tiene ―se apresuró a decir Abby cuando logró reaccionar.

―Es demasiado honesto sencillamente, no sabe guardarse sus opiniones ―explicó Erik con una mirada casi gélida. Eran pocas las personas que eran capaces de ver con tanta facilidad detrás de su máscara de calma y seriedad. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, era cierto que ya se había acostumbrado, pero se equivocaba al decir que disfrutaba lo que había hecho, sencillamente era la única forma de conseguir lo que quería.

Abby decidió mantenerse el resto del día con Erik para asegurarse de que su abuelo no volviera a tener oportunidad de soltarle otra frase no muy amistosa. Pero para suerte de ella una comitiva de vehículos estacionó frente a la casa, eso iba a mantener al abuelo entretenido, pero también podía acabar gastando la poca paciencia que Erik conservaba.

El hermano mayor de Beth había llegado junto con su esposa, sus cinco hijos, las parejas de tres de ellos y sus seis nietos. En un solo instante la cantidad de personas se duplicó y la relativa tranquilidad de la casa se acabó. Entre tanto caos las presentaciones fueron rápidas y ninguno se detuvo demasiado para tratar de interrogar a Erik, excepto por la menor de las primas que acababa de llegar y aún estaba soltera a pesar de ser dos años mayor que Abby.

Lo primero que Erik notó de esta nueva rama de la familia era que cuando hablaban entre ellos lo hacían en español. Abby le comentó que la esposa de su tío era Mexicana y que vivían cerca a la frontera en California, así que la lengua materna de sus primos era en español, aunque hablaban inglés perfectamente.

―Yo podría darte unas clases si gustas ―intervino la prima soltera de Abby lanzándole una mirada juguetona a Erik.

―No es necesario, sé español ―replicó él sonriéndole cuando notó que Abby lo tomó del brazo casi posesivamente.

―Escuché que habías preparado uno de los platos, deberías ir a ver si hay alguna fuente donde ponerlo ―soltó Abby mirándola fijamente, recibiendo como respuesta una risita.

―Recuerdo que me considerabas controlador ―comentó Erik mirándola a su lado y como sus manos no soltaban su brazo―. Pero olvidaste mencionar que eres posesiva.

―¿Por qué crees que no está casada? ―cuestionó haciendo una mueca cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

―¿Por ser demasiado amistosa? ―preguntó con inocencia fingida, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, no le pareció a primera vista, pero la conocía por unos minutos nada más. También le tomó por sorpresa el comentario viniendo de Abby dadas sus propias circunstancias―. Temo que vas a tener que protegerme de tu abuelo y además tu prima ―bromeó relajado, ahora que había tantas personas no le estaban prestando mucha atención a él.

―Y de la comida… ―susurró ella pensativa―. Ten cuidado con la comida, mi tía tiene una horrible costumbre de hacer todo sumamente picante y no exagero.

La cena se dio a estilo buffet, eran demasiadas personas para sentarse a la mesa de la manera tradicional, pero eso no evitó que se hicieran los brindis acompañados de algún comentario sobre buenas fechas para realizar matrimonios. La comida fue bastante variada y abundante, con platos tradicionales de la fecha, pero con el pavo la estrella de la ocasión.

Richard aprovechó para tomar algunas fotografías con la familia que ya luego revelaría y les enviaría copias. Cuando le preguntó a Abby donde debía mandarlas ella sólo le respondió que le guardara un juego que seguramente pasaría pronto por ahí nuevamente y aprovecharía para recogerlo. El comentario alegró al hombre, aunque ella sabía que posiblemente estaba mintiendo, no tenía idea cuándo regresaría a visitarlos.

Bien entrada la noche Erik y Abby decidieron retirarse para poder comenzar el camino de regreso al hotel del amigo de Frost. Hubieron algunas quejas para que se quedaran un día más o incluso un par de horas extras ya que asumieron que iba a pasar la noche en la ciudad antes de partir, pero Abby se las arregló para conseguir salir sin herir demasiado los sentimientos de su familia.

Erik tomó el lugar del piloto en el auto de alquiler y avanzó con dirección a la carretera, sólo para detenerse unos minutos después.

―¿Se te olvidó algo? ―preguntó Abby extrañada, revisando con la mirada que no faltara la mochila que habían traído como único equipaje.

―¿Quieres quedarte? ―Erik soltó la pregunta tras pensarlo unos instantes, sabía que Abby no iba a disfrutar su estadía en el hotel gracias a la compañía de los antiguos asociados de Shaw―. No tienes que venir si no quieres.

―Ya te había dicho que quiero estar contigo ―respondió girándose para verlo de frente―. Cuando quiera irme te lo diré ―agregó con mucha confianza en sus palabras, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo como lo hacía sonar.

Erik se quedó observándola en silencio, indeciso. Aunque ella quisiera quedarse en ese momento era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que cambiara de opinión y tratara de convencerlo de alejarse de todo lo que planeaba armar a favor de los mutantes. Le podría hacer un favor, mientras más tiempo estuvieran juntos le dolería más separarse, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que podía ayudar a la causa.

―Es mejor que descanses, ya conozco la ruta y en unas horas vas a tener que manejar ―habló, poniendo en marcha el vehículo luego de optar por dejar que el destino decidiera qué tanto tiempo estarían juntos.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **__Oficialmente el capítulo más grande hasta el momento, pero era mejor soltar todo aquí que dividirlo. Mucha información, mayormente sobre Abby y su familia, decorada con cosas de la época (El restaurante al que van existe y es "obligatorio" pasar por ahí si visitan Great Falls xD) En esos años los niños no tenían tanta supervisión adulta, así que se podían salir del carro sin problemas, ni cinturón de seguridad llevaban. Si pasan por mi cuenta en DeviantART, en la carpeta de Scraps dentro de mi galería encontraran el plano de la casa de Abby por si le interesa, también subiré ahí algunas cosas más, posiblemente postee el árbol genealógico para evitar confusiones. Ya llegará su momento para que Erik hable un poco de su pasado con Abby, pero el de él es más complicado y doloroso de relatar. Ya en Las Vegas Abby mencionó que no le gustaba la comida picante, ha probado bastante y no la convence (Una tontería yo adoro el picante :P) y al abuelo no le cae bien Erik… no es que lo culpe, Erik tiene una faceta oscura detrás de la máscara de hombre serio y controlado que suele usar._

_En un tema aparte que me puso bastante triste la semana pasada, R.I.P. Alan Rickman. Hizo que amara a mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter aún con su actuación, me encantó como el Sheriff de Nottingham y me hizo reír en Galaxy Quest. Esta ha sido una pérdida muy lamentable, más por su edad y todo lo que podía dar en esta etapa de su vida como actor y persona. _


	20. Chap 20: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Descendieron del viejo autobus que tomaron para llegar a la pequeña localidad de Walker que era el punto más cercano al hotel a las orillas del Lago Leech. Cuando regresaron a Dakota del Norte, luego del día de Acción de Gracias, decidieron devolver el vehículo de alquiler en la misma ciudad de donde lo rentaron y optaron por tomar un tren hasta el límite con el estado de Minnesota para terminar el último tramo del trayecto por la carretera.

Para Erik la mejor forma de viajar era una donde dejara la menor cantidad de señales de su presencia, como al comprar boletos de tren donde no registraban su información o en el bus que ni siquiera pedían ver por unos instantes algún documento. Tenía que estar alerta dado que aún no confiaba plenamente en Frost y no sabía qué los recibiría cuando regresaran.

―¿Cómo planeas que lleguemos? ―preguntó Abby, no habían hablado sobre qué harían para llegar al hotel que sabían estaba bastante aislado del pueblo―. Deberíamos movernos o buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, el sol ya se está ocultando y no sabemos dónde está el hotel exactamente.

―Vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer algo ―habló él mirando lo vacío que se encontraba el pequeño pueblo, con sólo una ligera capa de nieve sobre el suelo esperaba un poco más de movimiento―. Seguiremos en la noche.

Abby sólo consiguió mirarlo desconcertada, era definitivo, Erik disfrutaba ponerlos en peligro. No sólo andar caminando a oscuras en la mitad de un bosque que no conocían junto a un lago era ya una locura, sino que además no tenían una idea muy precisa de a dónde debían de llegar. Azazel utilizó sus poderes para llevarlos y sacarlos de su destino, así que no conocían ninguna ruta tradicional que los encaminara hacia el hotel.

Comieron en un pequeño restaurante. El plan inicial de Erik que era tratar de pasar inadvertidos se frustró de inmediato, todos en el pueblo eran nativos americanos lo que provocaba que ellos resaltaran como una bombilla en una habitación oscura. Abby se lo había advertido cuando revisaron unos mapas para decidir el camino de regreso, el hotel parecía estar dentro del territorio de una reservación, pero no imaginó que destacarían tanto. Aún así estaba convencido que podían desaparecer si esperaban el momento adecuado, sólo tendrían que ser los últimos clientes en retirarse ya entrada la noche.

El hotel al que debían de llegar estaba ubicado en una península dentro del lago, rodeado por grandes extensiones de bosque y hasta donde tenía entendido era la única construcción en la zona. Por el tamaño de la edificación, la cantidad de metal utilizado en su estructura sería suficiente para que pudiera sentirlo cuando estuviera más cerca.

―Vamos a tener que ir varios kilómetros hacia el sur ―comentó ella haciendo memoria de un mapa que consiguieron ver en la estación inicial del autobús, un pequeño camino alargado era todo lo que evitaba que el lugar al que se dirigían se volviera una isla lacustre.

―No será necesario ―aseguró de inmediato, provocando un escalofrío en su acompañante.

Siguiendo la idea que trazó en su mente, Erik esperó con paciencia a ser los últimos comensales. Cuando decidieron retirarse se aseguró que los dueños del local no los siguieran por curiosidad provocando un estruendo en la cocina con las ollas al momento en que cruzaban la puerta de salida. A buen paso avanzaron hasta la orilla del lago y comenzaron a bordearlo amparados por el manto de la noche.

La visibilidad era limitada, aunque al menos había una ligera luz gracias a la luna y las estrellas, lo suficiente para distinguir la silueta de los objetos o no entrar al lago por equivocación. Erik parecía que buscaba algo y no demoró en encontrarlo ya que de un momento a otro tomó a Abby por la muñeca y aceleró el paso hasta que llegaron a un muelle de madera. Con cuidado él la guió a un pequeño barco de motor donde, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, consiguió que ella se subiera con él.

―¿Estás loco? ―susurró molesta en su oído―. ¿Vas a robar un bote? Nos van a escuchar.

―No vamos a utilizar el motor ―aseguró con tranquilidad. Era un poco menos de un kilómetro hasta la península, podía arrastrar el bote de las partes metálicas sin problemas y que aparentara ser la corriente quien los movía―. Si realmente te incomoda podrías congelar el lago o al menos un camino para que crucemos ―ofreció con una media sonrisa, sabía que con eso ella ya no pondría trabas―. Recuéstate ―indicó, soltando la soga que mantenía el bote en su lugar.

Ella obedeció frunciendo las cejas, sin comprender el motivo para el extraño pedido. Erik se colocó a su lado sin dar explicaciones y movió las partes metálicas con sus poderes para que el bote comenzara a deslizarse sobre el agua.

Rápidamente la atención de Abby se dirigió al cielo estrellado y una agradable sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La pequeña embarcación se mecía acompasadamente, casi como si realmente fuera la corriente lo que los estaba guiando. Olvidándose por unos minutos el propósito por el que estaban ahí, acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho de Erik, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Erik desvió la mirada hacia Abby y notó lo relajada que se veía. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando y disfrutando, el cielo estaba especialmente despejado esa noche, pero para él no tenía nada de romántica la escena. No era la primera ocasión en que viajaba de esa manera, cruzar ríos oculto y con la preocupación de que alguien lo descubriera era algo a lo que había estado expuesto antes. Trató de no distraerse, el que el bote estuviera moviéndose lentamente no significaba que no fuera él quien lo estaba haciendo, era más complicado hacerlo avanzar de esa manera que sencillamente darle un fuerte empujón hasta llegar a la otra orilla.

―Vamos ―pronunció Erik cuando un pequeño choque anunció que habían llegado.

Abby se levantó y trató de observar la costa, pero no importaba si duplicaba la cantidad de astros en el cielo, para ver claramente necesitarían otro tipo de luz. Antes de que Erik descendiera congeló el agua alrededor del bote, lo último que necesitaban era algún dedo congelado por un descuido.

Erik la miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se adentraron un poco en la orilla seca, el agua volvió a su estado líquido y él controló nuevamente el bote para hacerlo flotar a la deriva.

―Debimos haber traído una linterna ―lamentó Abby, observando las siluetas de los árboles que se encontraban a unos pasos al frente de ellos―. Hay que bordear la península, el hotel tenía vista al lago, eventualmente llegaremos y no nos arriesgarnos a dar vueltas en círculos ―opinó.

―Me encanta cuando estás dispuesta a colaborar ―comentó Erik con una expresión divertida en el rostro―. El camino que une la península está al sur, vamos con dirección al norte, seguramente debe estar en el extremo.

Avanzaron por varios kilómetros bordeando el lago, a diferencia del pueblo cercano, el suelo del bosque estaba cubierto con una capa de nieve bastante considerable, aunque no lo suficiente como para entorpecer su avance. Erik iba al frente, tratando de sentir alguna acumulación de metal cercana que les permitiera adentrarse para cortar camino, con un rumbo fijo no iban a perderse.

Cuando al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando giró para hacerle una señal a Abby. Ahí notó que ella se encontraba moviendo ligeramente los dedos de una mano.

―¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó extrañado.

―Borrando las huellas de la nieve ―respondió con tranquilidad, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de él.

Con el conocimiento de hacia dónde debían avanzar se adentraron en el bosque para tomar la ruta más directa. Debido al terreno irregular y la poca visibilidad, la caminata en total les tomó cuatro horas, eso sin contar que cuando lograron divisar el hotel, Erik decidió esperar unos cuantos minutos bajo la sombra de la vegetación en caso hubiera alguien esperándolos.

―Parece que no hay nadie ―murmuró Abby que pese a que consideraba que Erik estaba siendo paranoico decidió observar atentamente también.

―Vamos a entrar por el balcón de la habitación principal ―indicó él comenzando a avanzar con cautela hacia la única área del hotel que estaba en la tercera planta.

Cuando llegaron a la pared que debían subir, Erik no pudo contenerse y sonriéndole a su acompañante se elevó lentamente por los aires mostrando un aspecto de su poder que no solía utilizar. Esperó con una expresión de superioridad e inmediatamente consiguió el efecto que esperaba.

Abby dibujó una mueca en su rostro, detestaba cuando él presumía sus dones. Cerró los ojos un momento para sentir la nieve a su alrededor y luego la arrastró debajo de sus pies, solidificándola, para elevarse sobre una columna de hielo. Cuando saltó al balcón se aseguró de deshacer su obra, no quería dejar ningún rastro visible.

Erik sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba verla utilizar sus poderes y esa noche había conseguido varias muestras de lo versátil de su don. Aunque ella insistiera en que se podía vivir sin usarlos, no le era difícil notar que la realidad era distinta, Abby disfrutaba de sus poderes y los usaba de forma muy natural, como si se tratara de una extremidad más.

Dentro de la habitación todo estaba sumamente oscuro, Erik se negó a prender alguna luz hasta cerciorarse de que realmente se encontraban solos. La temperatura no era para nada acogedora, pero al menos ya no se encontraban expuestos al viento y eso lo hacía más llevadero.

Abby se acercó a Erik al notarlo sumamente concentrado en la entrada de la habitación. Pensaba llamar su atención, pero de improvisto la puerta de abrió fuertemente y por el sonido que vino de toda la casa, el resto de las puertas habían hecho lo mismo. Ahogó un grito en su garganta y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, parecía que estuviera en una historia de terror, en una casa habitada por fantasmas.

―Qué bueno que no gritaste ―habló Erik, manteniendo su atención en los sonidos―. Parece que estamos solos ―comentó, no estaba completamente convencido, pero revisar todo el hotel no era una opción en ese momento.

―Tú hiciste eso ―acusó ella―. ¿Esperabas que alguien saliera gritando?

―No esperaba nada ―contestó, cerrando de golpe todas las puertas del hotel y poniéndoles seguro―. Asumo que eso bastará ―anunció, regresando su atención a la mujer que lo acompañaba―. No vamos a usar la chimenea, ni vamos a prender las luces ―indicó, si se abrigaban bien en la cama podrían pasar una noche relativamente cómoda y aunque no hubiera nadie cerca no quería prender una luz muy fuerte―. Recuerdo que habían unas velas en la mesa junto a la chimenea, si quieres algo de luz puedes usar eso.

―¿Y si asustaste a Azazel y se transportó en lugar de gritar? ―comentó ella tratando de encontrar una caja con fósforos cerca a las velas que él mencionó.

―Ira a buscar a los demás y regresaran juntos, o al menos eso haría yo ―respondió con mucha naturalidad, aunque la verdad era que no esperaba que Azazel se espantara por algo como unas cuantas puertas abriéndose misteriosamente.

―Voy a darme un baño… si es que hay agua caliente ―avisó Abby cuando al fin pudo prender una de las velas―. ¿No hay problema no?

―No, pero asegúrate que las cortinas no dejen pasar la luz.

Cerró la puerta del gran baño detrás de ella, adentrándose por lo que parecía ser un espacioso vestidor ocupado por muy pocas prendas. Se lamentó por la poca iluminación que llevaba cuando se percató que las paredes no estaban cubiertas con losas, sino decoradas con un empapelado de todos dorados y madera tallada. Cedió a la tentación de utilizar la bañera en lugar de la ducha, si había agua caliente iba a ser mucho más relajante.

Pasó varios minutos disfrutando la sensación cálida sobre su cuerpo, los viajes con Erik eran planificados hasta cierto punto, pero los detalles como el clima y alimentos parecían no importarle en absoluto. Enfocó la mirada en el techo, quizás no era que no le interesara comer o mantenerse a una temperatura agradable, sino que tenían ideas muy distintas sobre qué era aceptable. Erik oscilaba entre extremos, podía estar una noche en un lujoso hotel disfrutando una costosa comida para luego dormir en un automóvil comiendo galletas duras. Pero al final sabía que esa aparente inconsistencia era sólo un reflejo de la vida que le tocó, estaba más que acostumbrado a vivir con poco aunque no fuera su elección.

Giró un poco el rostro en dirección a la puerta del baño, preguntándose qué podía estar haciendo Erik, todo se sentía sumamente tranquilo. Se envolvió en una toalla mientras pensaba en que la persona que hizo el trabajo de cerrar el hotel era un experto, una casa comenzaba a acumular polvo luego de unas semanas sin uso, pero ahí todo parecía estar listo para ser utilizado nuevamente.

Avanzó por el vestidor cuando la curiosidad la venció y se animó a husmear entre las pocas prendas que estaban colgadas. Encontró algo que podría servirle: Un camisón de noche, largo, de_chiffon_ en un tono celeste muy pálido con algunos detalles blancos bordados a juego con una bata. Era más revelador de lo que escogería, pero no quería tener que rebuscar en su maleta a oscuras, para empezar ni siquiera recordaba dónde la había dejado Erik. Dudó un instante en ponérselo cuando pensó que quizás era de Emma, pero a pesar del escote la prenda no parecía ser su estilo, además tenía un diseño más propio de los cuarenta o comienzos de los cincuenta.

**. .**

Cuando Abby cerró la puerta del baño, Erik se recostó unos momentos sobre la cama para descansar y pensar. Eran los primeros en regresar y esperaba que no fueran los únicos en hacerlo, al haberle dado a los otros la libertad de alejarse había corrido un riesgo elevado, podía no volver a verles las caras. ¿Qué haría ahora? Sus principales opciones eran seguir reclutando y encargarse del grupo de humanos que ya los estaba buscando y que incluso Charles no podría tratar de justificar como un malentendido. Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando su cerebro le recordó a su amigo. Quería saber si ya se había recuperado de la herida, al menos gracias a Raven pudieron enterarse de que salió de Cuba y le borró la memoria a Moira. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer para alejar sus pensamientos de Charles.

Se acercó a una pared y retiró un costoso cuadro, encontrando una caja fuerte que ya había sentido antes. Utilizó sus poderes para abrirla; estaba vacía, pero no le importó. Abrió la mochila que habían llevado a Montana y comenzó a guardar ahí sus documentos, tanto los reales como los falsos, para luego proseguir con los de Abby, no los iba a necesitar por ahora. Notó las fotografías que les tomaron en Las Vegas, por un momento pensó en deshacerse de ellas; no le gustaba dejar pistas sobre su presencia, pero seguramente provocaría una discusión innecesaria.

Cuando sintió los pasos de Abby nuevamente en la habitación, cerró la caja fuerte y dejó sobre una mesa cercana la mochila con el casco aún en su interior. La vio acercarse a la cama vistiendo una bata muy ligera que ondeaba detrás de ella por el ligero toque del aire cuando avanzaba.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella―. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

―Colgado en el vestidor ―respondió, avanzando hasta la cama y dejando la vela a un costado―. Hay agua caliente, si quieres podrías darte un baño también.

Erik negó con la cabeza, en ese momento su interés se dirigió por completo sobre ella. Sabía que Azazel traería al resto posiblemente a la mañana siguiente y que ese sería uno de los últimos días en los que podrían estar solos en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros, disfrutando la suavidad de la tela que estaba usando aunque sin intenciones de permitir que la siguiera cubriendo. Abby sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama, con sólo la tenue luz de un par de velas en la habitación era extraordinariamente sencillo olvidarse del mundo exterior y simplemente disfrutar el momento juntos.

**. .**

Temprano por la mañana un sonido familiar los despertó. Abby gruño ligeramente tratando de ignorarlo, pero Erik se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse. Azazel había regresado y usó su poder para aparecer en la base de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación que estaban ocupando.

―Alístate ―indicó él ya vestido, colocándose su casco antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Lo primero que Erik notó fue la presencia de dos jóvenes desconocidos y la ausencia de Angel. Gruñó internamente, aunque no podía decir que le sorprendió, ella abandonó al grupo en el cuartel de la CIA y luego rápidamente se unió a él para salir de Cuba, quizás simplemente era parte de su naturaleza. Pero decidió centrarse en lo importante, Azazel no habría traído a dos humanos con ellos, eran mutantes, estaba seguro.

―Bienvenidos ―habló fijando la mirada en el grupo―. Veo que tenemos nuevos miembros ―continuó, observando al par de adolecentes―. Pueden llamarme Magneto ―El nombre fluyó con tal facilidad que le costó recordar que ese no era el que su madre escogió para él.

―Thomas Lee ―se presentó un joven de piel muy oscura y ojos que parecían dos fosas negras. Se movió nerviosamente en su lugar sin saber qué más decir, la figura de Magneto imponía respecto de manera automática.

―¿Y tu don? ―indagó Erik de forma calmada.

―Puedo ver en la oscuridad ―respondió luego de dudar por unos momentos si era eso a lo que se refería con "don".

Erik asintió, no era el poder más interesante, pero podía encontrarle utilidad.

―Yo soy Yumi Tatsumaki ―prosiguió una joven de ojos rasgados y largo cabello negro―. Mi don… ―pronunció con algo de duda en su voz mostrando las largas uñas de sus manos emanando una pequeña cantidad de líquido verdoso―. Creo que es veneno ―explicó, no es que estuviera convencida, nunca había visitado a un médico para que la analizara.

El poder de la muchacha le pareció más interesante a Erik, aunque sumamente limitado si ella no era capaz de pelear y por su apariencia delicada estaba casi seguro que iba a necesitar mucho entrenamiento. Sin embargo las dos nuevas adquisiciones lo animaron, eso quería decir que reclutar no sería una labor tan complicada.

―Angel decidió quedarse en California a seguir una pista ―intervino Riptide cuando Magneto quedó en silencio―. Me dejó con Yumi y Thomas luego de que los encontráramos, aunque le indiqué un lugar donde podía dejar un mensaje, seguramente Azazel podría ir a ver cada cierto tiempo.

―¿Qué pista? ―cuestionó Erik un tanto irritado, le gustaba tener control. La envió con Riptide a buscar un mutante y aunque habían encontrado dos no estaba satisfecho con su decisión de separarse, aunque al menos no los había abandonado.

―Algo sobre Edwin Partridge.

La mención del general retirado que decía tener pruebas sobre la presencia mutante en Cuba no animó a Erik. Los humanos ya habían comenzado a moverse, ellos no podían quedarse esperando el primer golpe, pero Angel no le daba mucha confianza y dudaba que sus habilidades para conseguir información sin ser detectada estuvieran muy desarrolladas. Sin embargo ya no estaba bajo su alcance y no podía desviar su atención sólo para buscarla, estaba sola.

En ese momento Abby se reunió con ellos. Por unos instantes la mujer parecía indecisa sobre si quedarse con él en la parte superior de la escalera o descender junto al resto. Tras unos segundos de duda permaneció en la parte alta aunque se acomodó a un costado para dejarlo a él sólo en el centro.

―¿Lograron averiguar algo? ―preguntó Erik a Azazel y Mystique sin perder la concentración.

―Un par de posibles objetivos ―respondió Azazel asintiendo.

Raven no pudo mantenerle la mirada cuando escuchó la pregunta y eso despertó la curiosidad en Erik de inmediato. La joven se veía inquieta, como si algo la estuviera atormentando, su expresión reflejaba dolor, pero no del que se da por algún malestar físico. ¿Azazel le habría hecho algo? Descartó la idea rápidamente, ella estaba junto a él y no parecía ser la fuente del problema.

―Antes que sigamos ―interrumpió Emma dando un paso al frente―. Ya hice los arreglos necesarios para no ser molestados, pero debo recordarte que necesitamos personal para manejar este lugar.

―¿Quieres traer humanos aquí? ―cuestionó Erik seriamente.

―O mutantes si te hace sentir mejor ―agregó ella con una sonrisa―. Este lugar está helado y las calderas necesitan estar vigiladas casi de forma permanente a menos que no te importe el riesgo de un incendio. También hay que conseguir un cocinero y obviamente un par de personas que limpien ahora que hemos abierto el lugar.

―Aunque estemos en un hotel, Emma ―habló Erik casi arrastrando las palabras―. No estamos aquí de vacaciones ―acotó con molestia―. No vamos a encender las calderas, nadie va a morirse por vestirse adecuadamente para el clima y estoy seguro que podemos manejar los otros puntos, somos ocho, no necesitamos utilizar todo el hotel.

Emma no insistió, incluso parecía saber que esa sería la respuesta que iba a conseguir, aunque aún así trató. Dibujó una sonrisa claramente falsa, pero que dejaba dicho que se haría como él quisiera.

Azazel retomó la palabra, según sus averiguaciones había un lugar en Nueva York que estaba captando la atención de un grupo del gobierno recientemente formado del cual ya habían leído antes: el Proyecto _Wide Awake. _Aunque no estaba seguro quiénes lo conformaban, Mystique logró encontrar información sobre su formación luego de los eventos en Cuba para tomar medidas frente a una nueva amenaza. Aunque no estaba escrito literalmente, podía inferirse casi sin dudas que se referían a mutantes.

―¿Qué lugar en Nueva York? ―preguntó Erik, notando con satisfacción que Abby parecía estar un tanto desconcertada y preocupada con la noticia. Había una diferencia clara entre un grupo anónimo cazando mutantes y un grupo armado por el gobierno especialmente.

―El hospital Riverside. Está en una isla cerca a la prisión Rickers ―respondió Azazel con una sonrisa perturbadora―. Pasamos por Nueva York un momento, el hospital está funcionando como un recinto para rehabilitación de drogadictos, aunque no está trabajando ni a la mitad de su capacidad y dicen que suceden cosas extrañas. Hay rumores de que se trata de una pantalla para un proyecto secreto de la CIA que se inició a inicios de los cincuenta, MK Ultra o algo similar.

―Parece que ya tenemos objetivo entonces ―asintió Erik―. Yumi y Thomas se quedarán a vigilar la base, podrían revisar que tan abastecida está la despensa del hotel ―indicó señalando en dirección a donde sabía estaba la cocina, sabía muy bien que al no tener entrenamiento sólo serían una carga―. El resto prepárense para partir ―anunció, ignorando la cara de incredulidad de Abby, seguramente esperaba que le preguntara si quería acompañarlos o no, pero no podía darse esos lujos en frente de los demás.

―Magneto ―llamó Mystique subiendo las escaleras―. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

**. .**

Cerró detrás de ellos la puerta del oscuro estudio que escogió para hablar con Mystique. El ambiente frío de la estancia sólo permitía que se hiciera más notorio el nerviosismo de la joven que era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Era una visión extraña porque su lenguaje corporal demostraba que nuevamente se sentía incómoda consigo misma, pero había algo más que no lograba determinar.

―Es sobre Charles ―habló ella al fin―. Fui con Azazel para Acción de Gracias cuando estuvimos investigando.

Erik suavizó ligeramente la mirada, claro que tenía que tratarse de él, por qué otra razón su hermana adoptiva estaría así. Raven había cometido una tontería al ir a buscarlo en una fecha que obviamente estaba muy cargada de emociones y recuerdos para ella.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―preguntó tratando de no dejar entrever su curiosidad e incomodidad.

―Nada, no llegué a hablarle sólo estuve en la casa.

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, si no cruzaron palabras no comprendía por qué estaba tan afectada.

―Él… ―Los ojos amarillos de Raven temblaron cuando al fin se sintió capaz de posar la mirada sobre Erik―. La bala dañó su columna ―explicó frotándose los brazos―. Revisé los papeles de los médicos que tenía en casa, debe haber ido al menos a veinte y todos afirman que no volverá a caminar.

La quijada de Erik se tensó ante la noticia. Había dejado a Charles herido, sabía que demoraría en sanar, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza que el daño fuera irreparable. Notó los ojos de ella humedecerse, pero fue incapaz de darle alguna palabra de consuelo, sólo se giró y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Ahora sabía qué era lo que no lograba descifrar en Raven momentos antes: Culpa. Y podía sentir como ese mismo sentimiento estaba invadiéndolo, porque aunque él visualizaba a Moira como la causante de la tragedia, sabía que Charles lo culpaba a él, lo dejó claro en la playa en Cuba.

Erik avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su habitación. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué Raven tuvo que hablar justo antes de partir a una misión? Necesitaba mantener su mente enfocada, pero lo único que era capaz de ver era a Charles tirado sobre la arena ese fatídico día.

―¿Erik?

La voz de Abby lo distrajo un momento. Ella lo miraba preocupada, lo cual sólo hizo que se sintiera peor, debía notarse lo inestable que se encontraba y esa no era la apariencia que deseaba mostrar al resto.

Cuando Abby lo sintió llegar estaba preparada para quejarse, no quería ir a ningún hospital de rehabilitación en una isla, pero al verlo todo eso quedó en segundo plano. La fría mirada de Erik dejaba ver una horrenda combinación de angustia mezclada con furia, no tenía idea qué le había dicho Raven, pero lo que hubiera sido le había impactado profundamente. Controló su instinto de acercarse físicamente, cada músculo del cuerpo de él se mostraba tenso, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Decidió darle su espacio, Erik era un hombre muy privado y aunque tenían una relación, estaba segura de que él prefería despejarse a solas, quizás luego hablarían.

―No hemos desayunado y el resto seguro que tampoco. Voy a decirles para buscar algo de comida, creo que podemos tomarnos unos minutos para eso ―habló ella con cautela.

Erik la observó un momento y asintió sin decir palabra, necesitaba algo de tiempo para retomar su postura controlada luego de las noticias que Raven trajo.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_** _Regresando al fin a la trama principal por decirlo de alguna manera. Al final para no engordar las cosas aquí haré un oneshot de Raven con Azazel y su salida en Acción de Gracias a donde Charles, pero eso no quita que es probable que haga más menciones sobre ese evento. Erik ya recibió las noticias y no lo ha tomado muy bien, pero en algún momento debía de enterarse. El pobre hombre está tranquilo un momento y al otro a punto de estallar, pero así es su vida. Me costó bastante encontrar un hospital para esta misión, la mayoría en los años 60 estaban bastante utilizados y no se adaptaban a lo que quería, pero Riverside, aunque no es totalmente perfecto, encajó bastante bien. También voy a introducir a una mutante canon que no ha salido en las películas, pero como buen personaje de comic es bastante fuerte, así que le bajaré los poderes, ya veremos cómo queda._

_En mi página de DeviantArt (En la carpeta Scraps) subí un mapa del lago para que se hagan una idea más clara,__si me ponía a describirlo bien iba a sonar a libro de geografía y me tomaría un par de párrafos xD También aprovecharé para subir imágenes de cómo está Riverside actualmente, pero en los 60 no se estaba cayendo a pedazos aún. Mención al proyecto MK Ultra, ese si fue de verdad, si buscan pueden encontrar su extensa gama de experimentos._


	21. Chap 21: Riverside Hospital, New York

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Abby no podía dejar de observar intensamente a Erik, tratando de entender qué le había pasado, pero el hombre era indescifrable. A primera vista parecía estar bien, sin embargo el único cruce de miradas que tuvieron luego de abandonar el hotel para ir a Nueva York le reveló que era sólo una actuación, esos ojos fríos con que la miró estaban ardiendo en el interior. El que tuviera el casco puesto tampoco ayudaba; en ese momento no le parecía ridículo sino un incómodo obstáculo, una pequeña caja de metal que lo aislaba. Se maldijo por no presionar para quedarse más tiempo en la base o incluso posponer la misión, pero sabía que Erik no la hubiera escuchado, mucho menos si lo pedía en frente de los demás.

Escuchó en silencio el plan que poco a poco se armó para ingresar a Riverside y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo ahí y de qué forma estaba relacionado al grupo que ya sin dudas consideraban anti-mutante. Si aún no habían tomado la isla se debía al sencillo detalle de que era de día y aunque sentían que tenían suficiente poder como para repeler cualquier intento de defensa, Erik quería información más que un enfrentamiento.

―Iremos al puerto para hacer algunas averiguaciones ―ordenó Magneto, quería investigar un poco más la isla a una distancia segura antes de indicarle a Azazel que los llevara. Además, era el único lugar con acceso oficial a Riverside, hasta donde tenía entendido no había forma de aterrizar si se trataba de llegar volando, el lugar no tenía implementado ninguna pista para avionetas o helicópteros.

El mutante de piel roja llevó al grupo al lugar que su jefe indicó, ahí Emma utilizó sus poderes para acceder a la mente de un trabajador e indicarles exactamente de dónde partían las pequeñas embarcaciones y el _ferry_ a la isla. Además también consiguió extraer la localización de la oficina de registros para poder obtener la información de pasajeros y horarios de abastecimiento.

―Mystique, ve a la oficina y consigue esos documentos ―indicó Magneto y la joven mutante asintió rápidamente―. Azazel, trata de encontrar algún lugar donde puedas llevarnos que esté desocupado y lejos de miradas curiosas. Necesitamos mantener nuestra ventaja, si alguien te llega a ver encárgate ―continuó recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del mutante antes de que desapareciera en una nube roja―. Nosotros vamos a buscar un lugar donde esperar.

Abby se mordió la lengua para evitar quejarse, Erik le había dado libertad a Azazel de matar a quien se encontrara y Riverside era un hospital para rehabilitación.

Esperaron en silencio dentro de una cabina administrativa del muelle que por suerte se encontraba vacía. Erik estaba sumamente concentrado, tratando de sentir la estructura de las edificaciones de la isla para poder generar una especie de mapa mental.

―Nadie va a venir, deja de preocuparte ―habló Emma mirando a Abby con molestia al notarla inquieta.

El regreso de Raven impidió que el comentario de la telépata diera paso a una discusión. La joven mutante traía consigo el manifiesto de los últimos meses con los pasajeros que llegaban y salían de la isla, así como de los suministros que eran llevados dos veces por semana. Tenían suerte, ese día no estaba programado ningún viaje para abastecer el hospital ni tampoco alguna visita o salida por parte del personal. Leyendo con un poco más de detenimiento resaltó de inmediato que en el último mes casi no habían nuevas entradas de pacientes y sólo unas tres personas tomaron un bote con destino a la ciudad para regresar unas horas después.

―Es muy poco movimiento para ser un hospital ―observó Raven, mirando con curiosidad los documentos.

―Las últimas semanas, pero antes de eso hay muchas salidas del personal los fines de semana ―señaló Abby con cierto recelo, no se suponía que estuviera ahí y mucho menos opinando―. Aunque haya funcionado como una fachada para algún grupo o el gobierno, algo ha cambiado.

―¿El incidente en Cuba? ―se atrevió a sugerir Raven.

―Quizás, pero no encaja con la fecha―opinó Abby antes de mirar a Erik que se encontraba en silencio con una expresión pensativa―. ¿Las Vegas?

―Sólo unos días después de Cuba ―replicó él, recordando el destino de los miembros del grupo anti-mutante que encontró en aquella ciudad―. Además los cuerpos no los habían encontrado aún cuando nos fuimos no encaja tampoco ―añadió sin importarle la reacción de ella, Abby sabía que los había matado y en ese momento no se sentía de humor para suavizar las cosas.

―O no está relacionado en absoluto. No siempre tiene que haber una relación directa. ―opinó Emma, antes de acercarse a abrir la puerta de su escondite y hacer una señal con la mano.

―Encontré un buen lugar y nadie me vio ―habló Azazel apareciendo en medio del grupo―. Pero no creo que les vaya a gustar lo que hay ahí dentro.

―¿Qué encontraste? ―preguntó Magneto dominando su mente para no crear un escenario falso de la situación.

―Tienen que verlo, la gente actúa de forma extraña, como si sus mentes estuvieran ausentes ―explicó, extendiendo sus manos para poder llevarlos y que vieran por ellos mismos.

**. .**

Aparecieron en el techo de lo que parecía ser una pequeña planta de carbón, la larga chimenea que se extendía hacia el cielo por varios metros emanaba una fuerte cantidad de humo. Desde su posición tenían una imagen clara del resto de las edificaciones de la isla y rápidamente Azazel comenzó a señalar las construcciones, aunque varias se veían casi iguales debido a la capa de nieve que las cubría.

El gran edificio en el extremo norte era el pabellón de tuberculosis o al menos lo había sido en la época en que se utilizó para mantener en cuarentena a los pacientes con dicha enfermedad cuando aún era un problema de salud pública por la cantidad de casos. Dos edificios más pequeños hacia el centro servían como los dormitorios de doctores y enfermeras. En el este se encontraba el último edificio importante, el antiguo pabellón para niños que había sido transformado en una escuela que por desuso se veía bastante dañada por los elementos.

―¿No estamos un poco expuestos? ―intervino Emma con un tono de decepción ante el proceder de su compañero y su elección como lugar de observación.

―En otras circunstancias quizás ―respondió Azazel señalando a un par de trabajadores a unos cuantos metros que se encontraban removiendo la nieve acumulada del muelle de la isla.

No pasaron más de unos instantes para que el grupo se percatara que los hombres mantenían un ritmo muy marcado e idéntico en su trabajo y que además uno de ellos estaba vestido con una indumentaria oscura muy diferente a la de su acompañante que llevaba un uniforme de enfermero demasiado delgado como para estar haciendo labores en el exterior.

―Ese no creo que haya sido trabajador de aquí ―señaló Azazel al hombre que llevaba ropa más adecuada para el clima―. Es lo mismo en toda la isla, hay enfermeras e incluso pacientes en bata y descalzos limpiando la nieve.

Erik observó de soslayo a Abby en silencio. Ella no lo reconocería, pero el atuendo oscuro de aquel hombre era consistente con los integrantes del grupo anti-mutante con el que ya se había topado dos veces. La escena le preocupó, esperaba enfrentarse por una tercera ocasión contra esa organización, pero por lo que podía ver uno de sus integrantes había caído víctima de algún tipo de control mental. No tenía idea qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Había asumido, quizás de forma errónea, que eran aliados del gobierno.

―Mencionaste un proyecto ―habló Magneto dirigiéndose a Azazel.

―MK Ultra. No se sabe mucho sobre qué investigan ahí, pero sé que se enfocan en nuevas tecnologías para enfrentar a los comunistas o al menos esa es su excusa.

―¿Control mental? ―inquirió Emma con una sonrisa burlona―. Había escuchado de experimentos con nuevas drogas, este lugar debe de ser ideal para encontrar conejillos de indias con familiares desesperados por una rehabilitación.

―Esos no parecen pacientes ―recalcó Abby consternada ante la idea de un gobierno, su gobierno, experimentando con su propia población.

―Quizás se salió de control ―respondió la rubia.

―¿Por eso estaba en la mira del grupo anti-mutante? ―preguntó Raven, algo no encajaba ahí.

―No sirve de nada que sigamos haciendo suposiciones ―intervino Magneto cortante, posando la vista sobre la telépata.

―Yo me encargo ―habló Emma sin que él tuviera que explicarse.

La mujer dirigió la mirada a uno de los trabajadores y con seguridad se adentró en su mente. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, en lugar de darles respuestas soltó un grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Emma, ninguno en el grupo comprendía que había ocurrido.

El primero en reaccionar fue Erik que de inmediato se agachó junto a ella y le cubrió la boca para evitar que hiciera más ruido. Levantó la mirada en dirección a Azazel y Riptide, pero ambos hombres parecían tan o incluso más desconcertados por lo que estaban viendo. Frost era una telépata con mucha experiencia y jamás la habían visto reaccionar así, normalmente sus víctimas eran la que soltaban los gritos.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Magneto cuando sintió que la mujer relajó un poco su cuerpo.

―No es uno ―murmuró con dificultad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el tremendo dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo―. Son muchos conectados, es como si hubiera tratado de entrar a la mente de cientos de personas a la vez ―explicó luego de tomar aliento haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas.

―¿Por eso actúan así? ―inquirió Azazel, observando el exterior para comprobar con asombro que el hombre al que Emma trató de leer la mente seguía trabajando como si no hubiera escuchado nada a pesar de la cercanía―. Ni se inmutó, sigue lampeando nieve.

―Hay alguien controlándolos, no tienen voluntad propia ―continuó Emma sumamente incómoda por todas las voces que invadieron su mente sin aviso―. Es como si estuvieran atrapados, no tienen idea qué está ocurriendo.

―¿Quién los controla? ¿Pudiste verlo? ―cuestionó Magneto presionando por respuestas útiles, nadie le podía asegurar que tras el grito que soltó su presencia siguiera inadvertida.

―Creo que está en el sótano en el edificio principal, al menos desde ahí sentí la mente más dominante ―contestó Frost tomando su forma de diamante en un intento por bloquear por completo los rezagos del golpe telepático que recibió.

―Mystique, ve con Abby a buscar información de lo que sucedió aquí en las instalaciones de los doctores y enfermeras, sino encuentran nada ahí vayan a la escuela ―ordenó, causando bastante sorpresa en las dos mujeres, hasta ese momento siempre se había mantenido con Abby cuando se separaban―. Riptide, vigila que nadie nos dé una desagradable sorpresa, si Emma sintió a nuestro anfitrión hay la posibilidad que éste ya sepa de nuestra presencia ―indicó. Hubiera preferido darle esa labor a Abby, pero necesitaba alguien que no dudara al atacar―. Yo iré al edificio principal con Azazel ―prosiguió, él buscaría la fuente de toda la situación. Si se trataba de un mutante lo invitaría a unírseles, de lo contrario se encargaría personalmente.

―¿Y Emma? ―preguntó Abby preocupada, no es que la telépata fuera su persona favorita, pero incluso en su llamativa forma de diamante podía notarse su expresión adolorida.

―De ser necesario apoyará a Riptide ―respondió Magneto sin darle mayor importancia al hecho que la mujer seguía visiblemente afectada.

**. .**

Era la primera vez que Raven estaba a solas con Abby, ambas mujeres tuvieron una relación cordial e incluso amistosa en la mansión de Charles, pero desde que optaron por irse con Erik no habían cruzado más de unas cuantas palabras. Raven tomó el mando de inmediato, sabía que su acompañante no estaba entregada totalmente a la causa e incluso aunque lo estuviera, dudaba que tuviera experiencia infiltrándose. No era que ella fuera una experta en el tema aún, pero ya llevaba un par de trabajos bien hechos en compañía de Azazel y había aprendido rápido.

Avanzaron sin problemas hasta los edificios residenciales, en el exterior un par de personas se encontraban despejando un camino que había quedado cubierto por la nieve. Entraron rápidamente y notaron que habían sido ignoradas por completo, la actitud de esos trabajadores era igual que la que vieron desde el techo donde aparecieron.

Los corredores estaban mayormente vacios, aunque de vez en cuando alguna persona los atravesaba lentamente. Raven guió a Abby por los diferentes espacios de la construcción, haciéndole señas para que se detuviera o apresurara el paso.

―Tenemos suerte que el edificio esté medio vacío y que ellos parezcan ausentes ―comentó Raven tomando a Abby del hombro para hacerla retroceder a un punto donde podía permanecer oculta ante el que parecía ser un doctor de apariencia descuidada avanzando con los ojos fijos en la nada.

―Me dan escalofríos ―admitió Abby tratando de ignorar al hombre que pasaba a unos metros frente a ellas, no era el primero que se cruzaban, pero su expresión ausente era perturbadora.

―¿Crees que podamos caminar entre ellos sin problemas? ―preguntó Raven con curiosidad. Estaba segura de que Abby ya habría llamado la atención de alguno si no fuera por sus mentes ausentes.

―No creo que valga la pena arriesgarnos ―respondió bastante segura.

―Entonces tienes que tener más cuidado ―indicó la menor con una sonrisa de confianza.

Abby soltó un suspiró y asintió. Podía ser sigilosa y ocultarse, pero atravesar un edificio completo, subiendo escaleras y avanzando por largos corredores era más de lo que su habilidad daba. Pero no pudo evitar notar que Raven tenía un talento nato sin necesidad de cambiar de apariencia, era extremadamente ágil y rápida.

―Si hay algún documento no creo que lo encontremos aquí ―opinó Abby, provocando que Raven se detuviera luego de revisar el tercer dormitorio de la segunda planta―. En la entrada no había nada y el resto deben de ser habitaciones, puede que algún doctor se haya llevado algún informe o que alguna enfermera hiciera lo mismo, pero son demasiadas habitaciones.

―¿Crees que tengamos mejor suerte en la escuela?

―Azazel comentó que estaba abandonada, pero si fue adaptada para dictar clases es mucho más seguro de que también tenga espacio de oficinas.

Decidieron probar suerte en la escuela y supieron que tomaron la decisión correcta tan sólo unos pasos después de ingresar al lugar. Si bien no había rastros de ninguna persona, a diferencia de los dormitorios, la relativa limpieza en comparación al deteriorado estado exterior dejaba ver que había sido habilitado nuevamente.

Exploraron la recepción y encontraron un detallado listado con extensiones de teléfonos, así como números de oficinas. Las antiguas aulas habían sido transformadas en espacios de trabajo y de almacenaje de documentos. De inmediato Raven comenzó a memorizar los lugares por los que empezarían, tenía un buen par de ideas dónde podían estar las pistas que necesitaban.

―Vamos al tercer piso ―indicó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Espero que estés de humor para leer un poco ―bromeó comenzando a avanzar, seguida muy de cerca por Abby.

Raven ignoró las oficinas que llamaban la atención a Abby, tenía una idea mejor que revolver escritorios. Su compañera había señalado un punto importante cuando estuvieron revisando habitaciones de doctores y enfermeras; no conocían los nombres de las personas que podían tener información útil. Fue por eso que irían de frente a donde almacenaban los documentos, si estaban realizando un experimento a gran escala la información no iba a caber en un cajón, ya de ahí podrían dirigirse a la oficina de quien estuviera a cargo si es que era necesario.

―Genial ―masculló Mystique cuando se topó con una puerta cerrada―. ¿Sabes abrir puertas? ―preguntó desanimada y anotó mentalmente que iba a tener que aprender, no siempre estaría en compañía de Azazel evitando obstáculos con sus dones.

―No ―respondió Abby antes de chasquear la lengua y dirigirse a una ventana cercana―. Aunque podría tratar ―ofreció levitando un puñado de la nieve que descansaba ahí. Seguía participando en la incursión ilegal a Riverside y lo peor era que con total libertad, nadie la estaba coaccionando, podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de Erik.

Raven la observó con curiosidad y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio la nieve volverse agua e ingresar por la ranura de la puerta para luego solidificarse. El primer intento fue un fracaso y de haber sido una llave real hubieran tenido que encontrar una manera de retirar los restos de la cerradura cuando se rompió dejando un pedazo en el interior.

―Creo que tienes que empujar un poco los topes internos, por eso las llaves tienen picos ―aconsejó Raven, no era una experta, pero tenía una idea de cómo debía funcionar el mecanismo.

El segundo intento tomó algo más de tiempo, pero dio resultados satisfactorios para sorpresa y alegría de ambas mujeres. De inmediato entraron, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en el corredor y aunque no parecía haber nadie era mejor no jugar con su suerte.

Mystique comenzó a pasar por las filas de archivadores y estantes llenos de cajas y documentos, separando algunos conforme iba avanzando. Abby inició la revisión de lo que la otra mujer separaba, consciente de que parecía tener una buena idea de qué estaba buscando.

Lo que más abundaban eran reportes médicos llenos de anotaciones sobre el avance de los pacientes ante diferentes dosis de diversas drogas y tratamientos. En un primer momento todo parecía normal hasta que destaparon una caja con fichas médicas acompañadas de fotografías un tanto perturbadoras donde era claro que el paciente no estaba en posición de negarse a los procedimientos.

―No hay nada ―soltó molesta Raven golpeando una de las cajas que había revisado.

―¿Nada? ―repitió Abby con el estómago revuelto. Los informes señalaban que parte de los supuestos pacientes eran personas sanas, sin familiares que los extrañen, que habían sido llevadas contra su voluntad para someterlas a experimentos con drogas experimentales.

―Nada sobre los nuestros ―aclaró Raven al sentir el malestar en su compañera―. Es horrible, pero no es lo que estábamos buscando y tampoco explica qué ocurrió aquí.

―¿Qué hacemos entonces? ―preguntó Abby volteando una fotografía para no tener que ver el rostro de uno de los pacientes siendo sujetado por un armatoste de metal.

―Busquemos los informes de los últimos pacientes, quizás alguno fue traído por el grupo que estamos siguiendo, aunque dudo mucho que haya sido admitido formalmente si es así ―opinó Raven con desgano.

**. .**

Cuando la nube roja se disipó, Erik notó que se encontraban dentro de un edificio en un largo corredor que se extendía hacia ambos lados con numerosas puertas de metal que tenían una pequeña puertilla a la altura de los ojos. Debían de tratarse de las habitaciones de los pacientes. Se animó a observar el interior de una abriendo la ventanilla y notó que aunque estaba vacía parecía que alguien había utilizado la instalación en algún momento y nadie la había limpiado. Repitió la operación dos veces más y llegó a la conclusión de que los pacientes estuvieron ahí hasta unas semanas atrás, pero por algún motivo fueron movidos y nadie se encargó de ordenar las habitaciones luego.

―Mencionaste que estaban operando a menos de la mitad de su capacidad ―habló Magneto mirando a Azazel que se mantenía en silencio a su lado.

―Sí, como un espacio de rehabilitación para personas con problemas de drogadicción, supongo que no muchos buscan ayuda.

―Estamos en el cuarto piso ―mencionó ante la respuesta luego de observar por una ventana cercana―. Llévanos al primero, si los pacientes están en algún lugar seguramente será ahí.

La escena se repitió, las habitaciones de la primera planta también se encontraban vacías y desordenadas, incluso era más notorio ya que muchas puertas habían sido dejadas abiertas. Erik sabía que eso significaba que algo muy malo había ocurrido, seguramente una buena parte del personal y de los pacientes estaban muertos. Los cuerpos podían estar descomponiéndose en el sótano o fueron lanzados al río, incluso la planta de carbón comenzó a volverse sospechosa, él había trabajado quemando cuerpos en Auschwitz.

―El edificio parece vacío ―recalcó Azazel―. Los de afuera actúan como trabajadores, alguien quiere mantener cierto nivel de apariencia, quizás conservó una decena de personas para eso.

―Vayamos al sótano, hay dos niveles bajo tierra, si alguien se está ocultando es posible que sea ahí ―indicó Magneto tomando en consideración las palabras del otro mutante.

Con el don de Azazel se transportaron a los niveles inferiores y de inmediato un desagradable olor les alertó que encontrarían algo ahí. Nuevamente se toparon con el mismo patrón de distribución, largos corredores con habitaciones hacia ambos lados, pero la diferencia era que en ese nivel no había ningún tipo de ventana o luz natural. El que la energía siguiera funcionando sorprendió un poco a Erik, pero a pesar de que el olor nauseabundo significaba que había algo cerca, los ambientes seguían estando vacios.

Con cuidado Erik se adentró a una habitación que tenía una silla de metal con correas para las extremidades. Reconoció que no se trataba de un implemento médico al ver los restos de sangre seca salpicada en la pared, esas eran señales claras de tortura ante sus ojos. Siguió investigando más habitaciones, algunas se encontraban vacías, pero otras le traían desagradables recuerdos de las instalaciones supuestamente médicas en el campo de concentración.

―Cuando acabó la guerra algunos científicos Nazis fueron reclutados por los Estados Unidos ―habló Magneto en voz alta captando la atención de Azazel.

―Para apoyar contra los Soviéticos ―intervino el mutante de piel roja―. Algunos dicen que los Nazi no perdieron solo se mudaron a América.

Erik le dirigió la mirada, eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero encontrar confirmación en boca del hombre que trabajó justamente para uno de ellos le provocaba una sensación incómoda. Al final los supuestos héroes permitieron que los monstruos se les unieran sin importar toda la gente que sufrió bajo sus manos.

―No vamos a encontrar nada aquí, sigamos el olor, posiblemente nos lleve a lo que estamos buscando ―indicó Magneto comenzando a caminar.

―No creo que esto haya sido obra de humanos ―opinó Azazel siguiendo a su líder―. Creo que experimentando se toparon con algún mutante.

Erik asintió en silencio, hasta el momento esa era la idea con más sentido para explicar el estado de las instalaciones y los humanos sin control de sus actos. No temía por su mente, el casco lo protegería o al menos esperaba que lo hiciera, pero un mutante que podía controlar la voluntad de otros era sin dudas peligroso, incluso más que Frost por lo que podía apreciar. Si lograba convencerlo de que se les uniera sería un gran aliado, de lo contrario tendría que pensar muy bien si dejarlo tranquilo o eliminarlo.

Se adentraron por los extensos corredores hasta que sintieron la pestilencia volverse mucho más notoria en las escaleras que llevaban a la planta inferior. Sin dudarlo siguieron descendiendo, a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarle demasiado el deteriorado estado del lugar. La humedad ya había comenzado a carcomer algunas paredes y varias de las luces del techo fallaban por momentos. Encontraron la fuente del olor a descomposición y se trataba de varios almacenes de alimentos con comida malograda.

―No era exactamente lo que esperaba ―comentó Magneto con fastidio, por más horrible que sonara se hubiera sentido más tranquilo con un cuarto lleno de cadáveres―. Sigamos, terminemos de explorar.

El par continuó hasta que llegaron a un gran ambiente subterráneo que estaba habilitado como un espacioso laboratorio. No habían cuerpos, pero los instrumentos y camillas de metal le daban una apariencia tenebrosa, eso sumado a varias jaulas de gran tamaño dispuestas a un lado. Erik avanzó sintiendo un brote de furia, pero se detuvo luego de unos pasos al notar cómo hacia un lado de la gran habitación había un agujero oscuro que se perdía en las profundidades de la tierra suficientemente espacioso como para que un par de personas caminaran lado a lado.

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―preguntó sabiendo que no conseguiría respuesta.

―Hay alguien aquí ―susurró Azazel indicando con la mirada una de las jaulas.

Erik avanzó con paso firme y se encontró con los cuerpos de tres personas, cada uno en su propio espacio. Sin embargo notó que un ligero sollozo provenía de la jaula que tenía el aparente cadáver de una mujer. Casi como si se tratara de barrotes de papel se abrió camino al interior y la imagen del cuerpo sin vida desapareció dejando ver a una joven acurrucada en la esquina opuesta, temblando como un animal asustado.

―Una ilusión ―habló Azazel con interés, causando más miedo aún en la mujer cuando se dejó ver por ella―. Hay otro vivo al parecer ―avisó, señalando con su cola la jaula de al lado donde en lugar del cuerpo que vieron inicialmente un hombre los observaba con mucha sorpresa.

―¡Sáquenos de aquí antes de que ella regrese! ―pidió él acercándose a los barrotes.

―¿Y tú quien eres? ―preguntó Magneto no muy seguro de si se trataba de un humano o un mutante.

―Fabián Cortez. Unos locos que se creían militares me trajeron a este infierno ―respondió casi escupiendo las palabras.

―¿Ambos son mutantes? ―cuestionó Magneto sintiendo un poco más de seguridad al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

―Así me llamaron los que me capturaron, a él también lo trajeron, pero no sobrevivió ―respondió señalando al tercer cuerpo que seguía en el piso, muerto realmente―. Leslie ya estaba aquí, fue el monstruo quien la encerró con nosotros al no poder transformarla cuando tomó control del lugar.

―¿Transformar? ―repitió Azazel llevando una mano hacia una de sus dagas que colgaban de su cintura.

―La mujer o monstruo, transforma a los que muerde, pero parece que nosotros somos inmunes ―aclaró Fabián con impaciencia mostrando unas desagradables marcas de mordida en el brazo―. Cuando se percató que no podía hacernos nada hace unos días se volvió agresiva y mandó a sus criaturas a atacarnos, a él llegaron a matarlo ―añadió señalando el cadáver de la jaula continua―. Ayudé a Leslie con sus poderes para que mantuviera una ilusión y se olvidaran momentáneamente de nosotros.

Magneto decidió liberarlos, al menos por el momento parecía que se trataba de mutantes, pero las palabras de Fabián aunque sirvieron para descifrar algo de lo ocurrido, también generaron más interrogantes.

**. .**

La vibración en las ventanas de la habitación que estaba siendo usada como depósito llamó la atención de las dos mujeres que aún se encontraban revisando los documentos ahí. Raven se asomó con curiosidad y sus llamativos ojos amarillos se abrieron con mucha sorpresa ante lo que veía.

―Es un idiota ―soltó la mutante azul cuando Abby se acercó a ella para ver qué estaba ocurriendo―. ¡Cómo se le ocurre exponernos así! ―exclamó exasperada al ver un remolino gigante en la mitad de la isla haciendo volar algunos cuerpos.

―Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí ―opinó Abby retrocediendo unos pasos con temor de que algo golpeara los vidrios y los rompiera sobre ellas.

Mystique asintió con molestia, pero antes de poder dar un paso algo derribó la puerta que con tanto cuidado abrieron para no dejar pistas de su presencia. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando vieron frente a ellas una criatura humanoide vistiendo lo que parecía ser una bata de hospital andrajosa sobre su cuerpo cubierto de un pelo corto oscuro. El rostro desfigurado mostraba grandes colmillos y un par de ojos más adecuados para un insecto que una persona.

Sin previo aviso la criatura se abalanzó sobre Abby, golpeándola contra el escritorio en el que estuvieron leyendo. Mystique reaccionó rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento saltó sobre la criatura para luego darle una patada que lo dirigió directamente contra la ventana, haciéndolo caer al exterior.

―¡Vámonos!

Sin pensarlo, Raven tomó de la muñeca a Abby y comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida, las habían descubierto o mejor dicho descubrieron a alguien más, seguramente Riptide por su posición vio el movimiento y comenzó a usar sus poderes. Sabía que no podía pedirle a Abby que saltara del tercer piso a la planta baja como ella haría si estuviera sola, así que tendrían que llegar a las escaleras.

Unos gruñidos las obligaron a detenerse, otra de esas criaturas, con lo que parecía ser los restos de un vestido de enfermera, apareció frente a ellas. Raven jaló a Abby para ponerla detrás, ella podía mantener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo o al menos pensaba que podría. Sin embargo no fue necesario que peleara, una ventana cercana se rompió por la presión de la nieve ingresando y se dirigió sobre su enemigo, cubriéndolo antes de congelarse y dejarlo pegado al suelo.

―La nieve… ―susurró Raven girando para notar como Abby bajaba las manos luego de manipular su elemento―. Acumúlala debajo, tenemos que salir rápido no hay tiempo para las escaleras.

Abby asintió, no tenía la intención de seguir navegando por esos corredores que ya no se sentían para nada seguros. Se asomó por la ventana y provocó que toda la nieve cercana se acumulara debajo de ella, ablandándola en el proceso, eran al menos seis o siete metros de caída y no estaba segura si sería suficiente.

―Dame la mano, así será menor la caída ―ofreció Raven tomándola de la muñeca para que se descolgara de la ventana y evitar al menos un metro extra de caída.

Abby se soltó y suspiró aliviada cuando no sintió ningún dolor. Estaba enterrada en la nieve, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, por un instante su cerebro le sugirió que se quedara oculta ahí. Pero cuando sintió otro cuerpo caer cerca alejó la capa protectora para poder seguir moviéndose.

―Hay más en el edificio ―alertó Mystique, notando el movimiento detrás de las ventanas.

Abby no esperó a saber si la muchacha tenían algún plan y endureció la nieve sobre la fachada del edificio para impedir que alguna de esas criaturas saliera con tanta facilidad detrás de ella mientras se retiraban.

―Eso parece útil ―La voz de Riptide captó la atención de las dos mutantes, el hombre se acercó a ellas luego de lanzar una ráfaga de viento que elevó por los cielos a otra de esas criaturas―. Temo que ya saben que estamos aquí ―habló nuevamente, con entusiasmo, normalmente era reservado y no decía mucho, pero disfrutaba una buena pelea.

**. .**

Con los dos nuevos mutantes a salvo y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera otro capturado, Erik se dispuso a seguir investigando, no pensaba irse hasta encontrar al causante. Sin embargo sus planes sufrieron una interferencia cuando sin previo aviso todas las luces se apagaron y una ola de gruñidos se escuchó peligrosamente cerca.

―Debimos de traer al chico nuevo ―bromeó Azazel al verse envuelto en la oscuridad total.

―Sácanos de aquí ―ordenó Magneto, el único que veía en la oscuridad era el muchacho que dejaron en el hotel y aunque estuviera con ellos no servía de nada, no podían pelear si no veían al enemigo personalmente.

Magneto colocó la mano en el hombro de Azazel que momentos antes había estado un paso detrás de él. Un pequeño grito soltado por Leslie dejó claro que el mutante rojo la había encontrado y asumió que también a Fabián aunque éste no dejó escapar sonido alguno. En un instante se vieron rodeados por la nube roja bajo la luz del exterior.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_** _He peleado un poco al tener que decidir cuándo usar Erik y cuándo Magneto, ya me había acostumbrado mucho a que estuviera mayormente con Abby donde es sencillamente Erik. Pero creo que es una buena forma de señalar la diferencia de ambas caras e incluso de su humor. Con Raven es algo similar, pero en su caso la distinción no creo que sea tan importante. _

_Y por aquí apareció un personaje que inicialmente no había pensado poner, pero que tras unas charlas con mi beta se hizo su espacio y tras más charlas se ganó su punto de aparición aquí cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo. Fabián Cortez es un personaje canon con una historia más compleja de lo que se vio en el dibujo de los 90, pero que trataré de adaptar en medida de lo posible, así que no esperen algo completamente fiel a los comics y aquí tampoco hay Asteroide M como en el dibujo xD_

_El próximo será un capítulo con más acción y veremos quién está detrás del estado de Riverside. _


	22. Chap 22: Riverside Hospital, New York

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Cuando aparecieron en el lugar donde habían dejado a Frost descansando, Erik comprendió que el factor sorpresa los había abandonado antes de lo que imaginó. Había estado convencido que el rescate de Fabián y Leslie fue el detonante de alguna manera, pero ya no se encontraba tan seguro, la situación en el exterior era demasiado caótica.

Espirales de hielo se alzaban por entre los edificios de residencia formados por el agua que era acarreada a la isla por unos potentes tornados. Había escuchado que el hielo podía emanar un sonido similar a un crujido, pero nadie jamás especificó lo inquietante que era sentirlo, hasta cierto punto parecía el gruñido de algo vivo.

Distinguió el movimiento de sus aliados tras unos breves instantes, estaban peleando contra un grupo de criaturas de apariencia peculiar. Riptide y Abby eran los causantes del escenario de pesadilla que se estaba armando frente a sus ojos. El hielo que normalmente era controlado de forma calmada se encontraba distorsionado por el poder de viento del otro mutante, formando bordes afilados y peligrosos que estaba seguro no eran parte del diseño que Abby tenía en mente.

―Fabuloso… ―susurró Fabián sin poder quitar la vista del combate que se llevaba frente a sus ojos.

Erik notó de inmediato que Leslie estaba completamente aterrada, pero su acompañante de celda parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo de poderes mutantes.

Una figura azul moviéndose ágilmente en medio del combate llamó su atención. Raven no fue bendecida con un don tan útil para lidiar contra una masa de enemigos, pero había encontrado su rol manteniendo a las criaturas alejadas de sus compañeros. No conocía las capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Riptide, pero sabía bien que Abby necesitaba esa protección, si le imposibilitaban el movimiento de sus manos no podría controlar su don.

Dirigió su atención hacia las criaturas que parecían un enjambre enfurecido. Tenían forma humanoide y estaban cubiertos con una especie de pelo oscuro, pero algunos de ellos tenían más brazos de lo normal. Algo en su interior le dijo que no se trataba de mutantes y las palabras de Fabián retumbaron en su cerebro, alguien con poderes había cambiado al personal y pacientes de la isla; ese era el mutante que buscaba.

―Emma ―llamó Magneto, al fin prestándole atención a la mujer que mantenía su llamativa forma de diamante y no aparentaba tener intención de unirse a la batalla―. Localiza al mutante que está dirigiendo esto.

Frost torció la boca, provocando un pequeño brillo por la refracción de la luz sobre su labio, no quería hacerlo, aún no estaba recuperada y la idea de volver a tener otro horripilante dolor de cabeza no era para nada atractiva. Sin embargo asintió y dejó la protección de su mutación secundaria.

―¿Y ellos? ―preguntó Azazel señalando con la mirada a los tres mutantes que tenían toda la atención de sus enemigos, notando cómo la cantidad de criaturas parecía ir en aumento a pesar que el hielo mantenía a varios como prisioneros.

―Pueden manejarlo ―respondió secamente, enfocado en encontrar al mutante―. Esto no va a detenerse a menos que vayamos a la fuente, no sabemos cuántas de esas criaturas hay.

―Puede que tenga más oportunidad de encontrarlo si supiera qué estoy buscando ―habló Emma en un intento por evitarse el dolor.

―Leslie la conocía ―intervino Fabián con un notable grado de emoción en su voz, estaba disfrutando lo que veía.

―Yo sólo limpiaba las habitaciones de algunos pacientes ―replicó la aludida tímidamente.

―Pero me dijiste su nombre una vez, la mujer a la que nadie quería acercarse y acabaron por asignarte a ti la limpieza ―insistió el hombre.

―Adriana Soria ―susurró en respuesta, visiblemente incómoda por el recuerdo.

―Eso me sirve ―dijo Emma con algo más de seguridad, quizás ahora no acabaría en el suelo y al menos estaba advertida del impacto que podía tener sobre ella el entrar a las mentes de esas criaturas―. Esperemos que sea la mente que está liderando todo esto.

Emma cerró los ojos y se concentró, preparándose para el impacto que sin duda recibiría. Se adentró en el mar de confusos pensamientos de una criatura cercana y sin descuidar sus defensas mentales comenzó a buscar la fuente que lo dirigía. No le demoró demasiado encontrar la dirección de la mente dominante, pero Erik, no Magneto, quería más que un punto cardinal. Aguantando la presión sobre su cerebro logró distinguir los restos de la mujer que estaba buscando, encontró pedazos de imágenes de la Segunda Guerra y experimentos realizados en esa época sobre ella.

―Salió de su escondite, está observando desde el techo del edificio principal ―informó la telépata, cortando de inmediato su conexión mental antes de que volviera a dañarla.

―¿Pudiste averiguar algo más? ―cuestionó Magneto.

―Es inestable, parece que fue expuesta a una serie de experimentos luego de la guerra ―respondió con toda la intención de incomodar con sus palabras al escuchar el tono demandante. La combinación de experimentos en un mutante asociado a la guerra eran un tema sensible y ella lo sabía.

―Ustedes dos quédense aquí ―indicó Magneto a Fabián y Leslie.

Sin necesidad de decir más Azazel colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Erik y desaparecieron en una nube roja con dirección al techo desde donde estaba siendo dirigido el ataque a sus aliados.

**. .**

Raven tomó a Abby del brazo y la haló con fuerza para sacarla del camino de una de las criaturas que estaban atacándolos. La situación estaba controlada, al menos por el momento, pocos eran los enemigos que llegaban a acercárseles y ella podía encargarse sin problemas, pero a largo plazo sabía que no era sostenible, necesitaban hacer algo o confiar en que los demás los apoyarían de alguna manera.

Abby por su parte quería escapar de la isla, no le gustaba exhibir sus poderes y menos que otro mutante se dedicara a distorsionar el hielo que ella generaba torciéndolo con el viento antes de que se endureciera y dándole un acabado con formas perversas. Estaba preocupada por el poco autocontrol de Riptide con sus poderes, no había necesidad de armar una escena como la que estaban produciendo.

―Y decías que bastaba con la nieve del suelo ―habló el mutante en tono ameno, trayendo desde la playa cercana un torbellino cargado de agua.

―Era suficiente ―se quejó frustrada, no había necesidad de envolver a las criaturas en los pilares de hielo, podían hacer lo mismo y mantenerlos a ras del suelo.

―¡Riptide, cuidado! ―advirtió Mystique al percatarse de dos criaturas que se acercaban peligrosamente. En un instante decidió saltar con un fuerte impulso e interponerse en el camino de la que se acercaba a Abby y acertarle una patada, confiando de que el otro mutante sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

―¡Mierda! ―maldijo el hombre luego de lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de viento contra el enemigo que se abalanzó sobre él―. ¡El bastardo me mordió!

Ambas mujeres lo observaron en silencio, en una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, aunque ya las había sorprendido rompiendo su usual actitud silenciosa, no esperaban que maldijera tan abiertamente.

―Estamos muy expuestos aquí ―dijo Abby con urgencia, no estaba cómoda y tenía una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le aconsejaba huir por la playa, no era como si pudieran seguirla. Pero no pensaba dejar a Raven o incluso a Riptide, además no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido con Erik.

―Podemos regresar con Emma ―sugirió Mystique―. Sería más rápido para un escape cuando Azazel regrese.

Riptide utilizó su poder para abrir camino en dirección a donde Raven había sugerido. El mordisco que le dieron eliminó cualquier sentimiento de diversión que había tenido antes, la idea de retirarse ya no se le presentaba como una mala opción.

**. .**

Cuando la nube se disipó, Erik notó de inmediato la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba completamente sola en el techo del gran pabellón. A primera vista no demostraba tener ninguna característica llamativa o peligrosa, al contrario su cuerpo estilizado parecía frágil debajo de la ropa de hospital y su alborotado cabello negro.

―¡Son como los otros! ―chilló furiosa, dejando ver en sus ojos oscuros un total descontrol.

La mujer se abalanzó velozmente contra ellos, provocando que Azazel sonriera de medio lado antes de interceptarla. Pero las apariencias engañan y cuando el mutante de piel roja trató de contenerla, fue lanzado fuertemente por el aire, demostrando que ella poseía una fuerza inhumana. Azazel usó su poder para evitar recibir daño por la caída que sin dudas le rompería algún hueso y sólo consiguió enfurecer más a su atacante que sin dudas esperaba verlo caer.

―Esto es innecesario, Adriana ―intervino Magneto con voz calmada, tratando de razonar con ella ―. Somos mutantes como tú.

―Ustedes no sirven, no cambian, no obedecen ―susurró inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para luego sacudirla sin control.

―Emma dijo que era inestable ―habló Azazel regresando al lado de su líder.

―Eso parece ―asintió él con molestia, no podía reclutar a un mutante en ese estado.

―Los mataré a todos ―murmuró ella fijando al fin la mirada sobre los dos hombres que habían llegado hasta ella―. Todos me obedecerán y los que no lo hagan morirán ―sentenció, sonriendo ampliamente mientras su mandíbula se desfiguraba con la aparición de cuatro grandes colmillos.

Erik maldijo internamente, no podían llevarla con ellos, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla en la isla. Eventualmente los humanos la capturarían, claramente ya lo habían hecho para llevarla ahí, y si podían utilizarla de alguna manera los mutantes estarían en peligro, esa mujer parecía despreciarlos por no poder controlarlos. Sin embargo antes de poder tomar una decisión, un chillido ensordecedor emanó de la boca deforme de Adriana.

Ambos se cubrieron los oídos instintivamente, pero el grito no sólo era percibido a través de sus orejas, sino que repercutía dolorosamente por parte de sus cuerpos.

Para Erik no era una sensación desconocida, de alguna manera le recordó su primer encuentro con Frost y de la misma manera logró reaccionar pese al dolor. Un sonido metálico pasó inadvertido para Adriana, a la vez que detrás de ella la puerta metálica que controlaba el acceso al techo salió volando en su dirección, envolviendo su cabeza por completo y anulando su ataque.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Azazel, tomando en sus manos las dagas que llevaba con él, casi como si se tratara de una sugerencia.

―No vamos a reclutarla y no vamos a dejarla en manos humanas ―respondió Magneto recuperándose.

Adriana no les permitió más de unos segundos de tranquilidad antes de abrir con sus propias manos una brecha en el metal que la cubría. Cerró los ojos, pero no parecía calmarse, al contrario su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

―Una lástima ―habló Magneto decidido a enfrentarla, parecía que la mujer poseía un repertorio amplio de poderes que lamentablemente no podría usar a favor de los suyos.

―Están viniendo ―advirtió Azazel al notar que las criaturas que vieron pelear anteriormente contra los otros comenzaban a avanzar rápidamente hacia el edificio.

―No importa, no llegarán a tiempo ―replicó Magneto sin permitirse desviar su atención de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Las antenas oxidadas que aún se mantenían en pie sobre el techo se retorcieron hasta liberarse del cemento que las mantenía unidas a la edificación. Cuando Adriana avanzó para atacar, el metal la imitó, lanzándose como un latigazo sobre ella, llevando consigo aún pedazos del edificio que seguían adheridos. Pese a la fuerza sobrehumana de la mujer, el impacto logró desestabilizarla al enroscarse en una de sus piernas para luego comenzar a envolver el resto de su cuerpo fuertemente.

Quizás si hubiera visto una posibilidad de entablar una conversación o si sus extraños seguidores no estuvieran comenzando a trepar las paredes, Erik hubiera contemplado darle una última oportunidad, pero no iba a tomar riesgos. Sin darle tiempo a Adriana para liberarse, usó sus poderes para darle forma de afiladas púas a la superficie de metal lastimando profundamente el cuerpo que envolvía.

El gritó que soltó la mujer no hizo que Magneto se detuviera y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a introducir el acero a través de las heridas que había ocasionado, avanzando cada vez más profundo hasta que ella dejó de moverse. Azazel se acercó a inspeccionar, notando que el metal seguía invadiendo el cuerpo aparentemente inerte.

―Dejó de respirar y sus pupilas están dilatadas ―informó el mutante de forma tranquila a pesar que estaba frente a un cuerpo lleno de acero.

―¿Las criaturas? ―preguntó Magneto, extrañado por no verse rodeado por ellas aún.

―Creo que ya no serán problema ―respondió Azazel luego de asomarse por el borde del edificio y notar como todas estaban quietas como si fueran máquinas apagadas.

―No vamos a poder limpiar todo este desastre ―soltó con molestia Magneto mirando hacia la ciudad, sabía que pronto estarían rodeados por la guardia costera si es que no venía el ejercito en persona.

Azazel se acercó a Erik para usar su poder y regresar por los demás.

**. .**

La mezcla de gritos y reclamos no sorprendió a Erik. Emma se encontraba visiblemente molesta ante la insistencia del grupo para seguir a las criaturas, Fabián insistía fuertemente que era una pésima idea acercarse a Adriana y que no pensaba obedecer, Abby y Raven parecía que estaban más que dispuestas a ir solas mientras que Riptide maldecía sujetando su brazo, logrando que Leslie se mantuviera acurrucada en silencio en una esquina.

―¡Erik! ―Abby fue la primera en notarlo y acercársele.

―Estoy bien ―respondió ante la pregunta que ella no llegó a formular, pero sentía que lo haría―. Es mejor que nos vayamos ―agregó antes de notar que Riptide no se callaba.

―Déjenme ―soltó el hombre al notar las miradas sobre él―. Ya me explicaron en lo que me voy a convertir ―añadió con pesar.

―Eso no se aplica a mutantes, somos inmunes ―intervino Azazel dirigiendo la mirada a Fabián que parecía haber obviado esa parte.

―¿Encontraron algo de utilidad? ―indagó Magneto mirando a Raven.

―No mucho, hay informes de pacientes y experimentos, pero nada que se aplique a mutantes aparentemente ―respondió ella.

―Ve por el expediente de Adriana Soria y los de nuestros nuevos compañeros si es que existen, luego asegúrate de quemar el lugar, Azazel vendrá por ti después ―ordenó.

―Van a llevarnos con ustedes, ¿no? ―intervino Fabián al notar que se estaban por retirarse.

―Vamos a sacarlos de aquí ―respondió Magneto con seriedad―. Si se quedan o no lo decidiré luego.

―Yo puedo ser útil ―habló Leslie visiblemente nerviosa, dejando claro que no tenía lugar a donde ir―. Puedo limpiar y cocinar…

―¡Perfecto! ―exclamó Emma con una sonrisa―. Parece que no fue un viaje en vano.

Erik la observó en silencio, si dejaba que se quedaran no era para que ella tuviera personal de limpieza. Pero no iba a discutir ahí, era prioritario que se retiraran.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_** _No puedo decir que esté amando los trailers de Apocalipsis, pero si puedo decir que amo cada escena en la que sale Erik. En este último especialmente, cuando habla al comienzo va tan bien con lo que tengo planeado que no me siento tan mal ante la idea de tener que modificar la película (Por que a diferencia de las dos primeras dudo mucho que pueda incluir a Abby como si fiera parte de las escenas extras XD)_

_Adriana es un personaje canon del cual no sabía su existencia hasta que comencé a buscar personajes que hubieran tenido la mala suerte de ser parte de algún experimento. Ella encajaba por la edad y época de su historia así que con varias modificaciones para poder adaptarla hizo su aparición por aquí. Sé que está más relacionada a Spiderman, pero no encontré mucho fuera de la wiki así que tomé algunas partes y esto fue lo que conseguí. La idea claro no era hacerla un personaje que se quedara a largo plazo sino más bien un enemigo momentáneo que tuviera una existencia con algo de sentido dentro del universo._

_Sobre Riptide debo decir que el pobre hombre ni líneas tuvo en la película así que como me niego a tenerlo como adorno de fondo voy a tomarme ciertas libertades y darle algo de personalidad. Azazel de alguna forma mostró un poco más, aunque aún así lo voy a expandir un poco, Emma no es problema, ella tiene una personalidad bien definida XD _

_Y no, Abby no va a enterarse de cómo Erik mató a Adriana, eso sería muy malo para su relación. _


	23. Chap 23: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Aparecieron en el gran salón del hotel, provocando que los dos mutantes que habían dejado al cuidado de las instalaciones se alarmaran ante el inesperado regreso. Erik de inmediato avanzó unos pasos para quedar en frente de los demás y dirigir su atención en las dos nuevas posibles adquisiciones para su grupo. Sin prisa se retiró el casco, ese era un mensaje para los miembros que sabían la utilidad del accesorio; no le temía a Frost y quería dejarlo claro.

―Aquí estarán a salvo ―habló, dirigiéndose mayormente a Leslie que seguía visiblemente asustada, no es que pudiera culparla dado lo que había vivido, pero dudaba que pudiera ser de utilidad si su carácter era tan frágil.

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿Un coto de caza? ―preguntó Fabián luego de inspeccionar con la mirada las paredes y el decorado, pocos lugares tenían esa combinación de elegancia con el toque campestre.

―Un hotel ―respondió Emma―. Pero no estás tan equivocado, una de las actividades más usuales de los huéspedes que solían venir era la cacería ―agregó, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Leslie ―. Aunque como pueden ver el lugar requiere mucho trabajo para mantenerse.

―Yo puedo limpiar ―dijo en voz baja la muchacha recibiendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Emma.

―No los traje para que trabajen aquí, sino para formar parte de algo más grande ―intervino Magneto lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Frost―. Ustedes poseen dones que los hacen superiores al resto, mejores que la masa de humanos que vive sin saber de nuestra existencia ―Erik comenzó a explicar su visión del mundo, capturando de inmediato la atención de Fabián y aterrorizando más a Leslie ante la expectativa de más peligro.

Abby se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo intensamente, no era el discurso pro mutante lo que le incomodaba en ese momento, sino el ser incapaz de distinguir en él esa furia reprimida con la que habían partido horas antes. Sabía que la misión no podía considerarse como exitosa en todo sentido, pero algo ahí le había permitido liberarse de la tensión que llevaba y tenía una desagradable idea de cómo lo había conseguido. La mujer que controlaba a las criaturas que los atacaron no estaba con ellos y sabía que Erik no hubiera partido de ahí sin reclutarla o neutralizarla permanentemente. Cerró los ojos un instante tratando de no imaginar demasiado, quizás no era una mutante sino un experimento y no sobrevivió, aunque era consciente que sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma.

―¿Entonces nos podemos quedar? ―intervino Fabián cuando Erik terminó de hablar.

― Eso dependerá de lo que puedan aportar ―respondió Magneto y rápidamente dirigió la mirada a Leslie que estaba dispuesta a hablar―. Tus dones mutantes ―especificó, no era una oferta de empleo para trabajar en el hotel y estaba seguro de que la joven nuevamente diría que podía limpiar y cocinar para ellos.

―Puedo crear una imagen mía ―respondió un tanto temerosa―. Con Fabián puedo hacer imágenes de otros y más de una ―agregó insegura de si debía haber revelado eso.

―¿Tienen el mismo poder? ―cuestionó Magneto con curiosidad, descontando la telepatía de Emma y Charles serían los primeros con dones similares.

―No ―respondió Fabián esbozando una sonrisa de confianza―. Mi habilidad es más sutil ―explicó.

En ese momento Thomas soltó un grito y se cubrió los ojos dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas; a su lado Yumi giró violentamente extendiendo las manos en dirección contraria al grupo al ver como de sus uñas fluía una gran cantidad del veneno generado por su don. Por último, tres imágenes de Leslie aparecieron, pero no sólo podían verse sino que también sentirse y ocupar un espacio real.

―¿Sutil? ―cuestionó Magneto al darse cuenta quién era el que había ocasionado el pequeño incidente―. ¿Qué es exactamente?

―Sutil para mí ―corrigió Fabián sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y cesando el uso de su don―. Puedo incrementar el poder de otros mutantes, o al menos eso fue lo que me dieron a entender cuando me capturaron ―explicó con tranquilidad y algo de fascinación―. Me sorprende que no los haya afectado a todos.

―La mayoría de nosotros sabemos utilizar y controlar nuestros dones ―replicó Magneto con mucho interés y algo de satisfacción al ver que sólo los nuevos habían tenido problemas.

El estado debilitado de Emma posiblemente la dejaba vulnerable, pero incluso así la mujer no dio muestras de siquiera sentir una influencia extraña sobre ella. Azazel se mantuvo quieto, sólo girando el rostro cuando Thomas gritó cubriéndose los ojos, sin mostrar mucha preocupación. Riptide por su lado sólo se alejó un poco ya que había estado demasiado cerca de Yumi y la joven salpicaba veneno sin control. De igual manera Abby tampoco mostró el menor descontrol de sus poderes a pesar de que era la menos experimentada a comparación de los otros tres, pero ya la había visto controlarse incluso estando furiosa, no fue realmente una sorpresa.

―Desde que era adolescente ocurrían cosas extrañas alrededor mío, bueno le ocurrían cosas extrañas a otros, siempre era algo distinto ―habló Fabián sin ocultar su entusiasmo―. Hace unos años empecé a investigar un poco, supongo que dejé algún rastro y así me capturaron. Me querían usar para encontrar a otros mutantes, ahí comprendí que yo también era diferente.

―Entonces es bueno que te hayamos liberado ―intervino Emma con cierto recelo―. Seguramente pensaban pasearte por todo el país viendo quienes perdían control sobre sus poderes.

Abby observó a la mujer con preocupación ante la idea. Seguramente las presas más fáciles serían los mutantes cuando comenzaban a desarrollar sus habilidades y no poseían ningún tipo de control. Ella misma, aunque nunca llamó la atención de personas ajenas a su familia, había provocado algunos sucesos extraños relacionados al agua cuando su don se manifestó. La imagen de un grupo cazando personas le aterraba, más porque ya no parecía tratarse de incidentes aislados relacionados a una organización pequeña.

―Si me enfoco en uno solo puedo aumentar mucho sus poderes ―añadió Fabián mirando a Erik que parecía bastante atraído ante la idea.

―Estoy seguro que tendremos suficiente tiempo para experimentar ―intervino Magneto dejando claro que los había aceptado, o al menos a Fabián―. Azazel, creo que Mystique ya debe de estar por acabar ―indicó y el mutante desapareció de inmediato―Abby, ve con Thomas y Yumi para que te indiquen cómo está el abastecimiento y lleva a Leslie para asignarles un lugar para que descansen, trata que todos los dormitorios estén en la misma área ―Emma observó con cierto recelo a Abby, el control de las bases normalmente había sido tarea de ella si es que Sebastian no daba órdenes directamente―. Riptide ve con Emma y revisa las inmediaciones, no quiero sorpresas.

―¿Y yo? ―preguntó Fabián con algo de recelo.

―Nosotros tenemos más cosas de que hablar ―respondió Magneto, quería detalles de los hombres que lo capturaron.

**. .**

Abby siguió a Thomas y Yumi en compañía de Leslie con dirección a la cocina. Quería quedarse con Erik, pero nuevamente se encontraba en la incómoda situación de saber que no iba a conseguir nada provechoso si se ponía a discutir con él en público. Sentía que era una pésima idea dejarlo con Fabián tras la revelación de su don, era obvio que Erik sacaría provecho de alguna manera, pero algo en el hombre le daba desconfianza, quizás era simplemente lo emocionado que parecía estar o lo rápido que se olvidó de Leslie pese a que habían estado recluidos juntos.

―Encontramos una lista ―explicó Yumi, extendiéndole un cuaderno bastante grande con sumo cuidado de no tocarla con sus uñas, al parecer temía que su poder volviera a descontrolarse.

―Hay tres almacenes, aunque uno está vacío y se veía bastante desgastado ―agregó Thomas dudando un poco antes de hablar.

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó Abby luego de hojear el cuaderno.

Los jóvenes le señalaron dos puertas al fondo de la gran cocina del hotel. Abby se acercó a inspeccionar, encontrándose primero con un almacén bastante grande y aparentemente bien abastecido con productos no perecibles por lo que decía el cuaderno. La segunda puerta llevaba a una habitación vacía con varios ganchos para carne colgando del techo.

―Debe ser el congelador ―habló, buscando con la mirada dónde podía estar el control de la temperatura, asumió que debía de funcionar similar a un refrigerador―. Creo que no vamos a comer nada fresco ―susurró, al menos por ese día las carnes y vegetales estaban fuera del menú.

Yumi le explicó que el otro almacén se encontraba unos cuantos metros fuera de la cocina y que parecía estar repleto de toallas y sábanas, además de productos de limpieza.

―Hay que buscar cuatro habitaciones y ver cómo están, no tengo idea si hayan dejado todo listo para recibir huéspedes o haya que llevar cosas ―comentó Abby cerrando el congelador―. Y también hay que ver cómo vamos a hacer con la comida.

―Yo me puedo encargar ―intervino Leslie que había estado acompañándolos en silencio.

―No es necesario ―respondió Abby sonriéndole―. Esta cocina es grande, estoy segura que todos podrían cocinar juntos a la vez si quisieran.

―Por favor ―insistió nuevamente casi con los ojos llorosos―. Quiero ser útil.

Abby la observó en silencio, no sabía qué decirle. Leslie estaba visiblemente asustada, pero en ese momento comprendió que no era tanto por lo que había ocurrido sino por la inseguridad de su futuro, seguramente no tenía a donde ir si es que Erik la rechazaba. La observó tratando de ocultar su preocupación porque era consciente que ella no encajaba en el perfil de persona que Erik buscaba reclutar y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión si tomaba una decisión así.

―Vamos a revisar las habitaciones ―dio como respuesta, buscando una alternativa para no tener que decir nada definitivo―. Luego podemos ver quiénes van a estar, no tengo idea si todos se queden o Erik decida enviarlos a algún lugar.

Abby no estaba completamente segura de quién estaba usando cada habitación, pero al menos tenía una idea de cuáles estaban siendo ocupadas. Normalmente hubiera optado por dejar que ellos mismos escogieran, pero eso no era lo que Erik le pidió, él los quería lo más juntos posible. La idea no era mala, quizás así podían tratar de prender la calefacción en sólo un área, pero seguramente la razón de Erik estaba inclinada a un tema de control y protección.

Sabía que Emma ocupaba la habitación que se encontraba justo debajo de la de ella con Erik, el resto de cuartos estaban dispuestos a ambos lados de un extenso corredor. Si no se equivocaba una de las habitaciones más alejadas era la de Azazel, pero parecía que a Erik no le molestaba, quizás debido a su poder daba igual que estuviera al fondo. Les señaló cuatro habitaciones, dos de ellas rellenando los espacios vacíos que dejaron los demás y les indicó que se acomodaran en ellas como prefirieran.

Thomas y Yumi optaron por ir hacia las puertas más cercanas a ellos, la verdad era que les daba igual mientras tuvieran dónde dormir. Leslie se demoró un poco más en escoger, decidiendo entre las dos habitaciones que sus compañeros no tomaron.

Abby se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que terminaría siendo para Fabián, observando con curiosidad ya que no había tenido oportunidad de ver cómo eran. Como esperaba se encontró con un ambiente acogedor y elegante, con una cama amplia flanqueada por dos mesas de noche, un pequeño ropero y un escritorio al lado de la ventana. Se animó a ingresar y revisar si el baño era compartido o individual.

―Esto va a ser un infierno para limpiar ―murmuró al ver que había una única puerta de acceso. Eran diez en ese momento, once si aún contaba a Angel y sabía que mantener todo limpio iba a ser un reto―. Y peor en mi caso ―se lamentó, la habitación que compartía con Erik era sin dudas mucho más grande, al igual que el baño.

**. .**

Erik se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos luego de quedar a solas con Fabián, analizando qué tan incómodo lo podía poner y era notorio que el hombre se estaba conteniendo para no exigir que le explicara qué era lo que quería de él. Al parecer tenía un carácter explosivo, aunque al menos lo controlaba, si bien estaba muy interesado en el don de Fabián, le preocupaba un poco añadir a alguien que no pudiera seguir órdenes.

―¿Dónde te capturaron? ―se animó a preguntar Magneto, haciéndole una seña para que lo acompañara a sentarse.

―Nueva York ―contestó con fastidio al recordar el evento―. Pero creo que me venían siguiendo desde Boston.

―¿Cómo lo hicieron? ―continuó con su pequeño interrogatorio.

―¿Recuerdas el cadáver que dejamos en el sótano? ―preguntó Fabián y Magneto asintió―. Lo usaron de carnada. El pobre diablo tenía el olfato muy desarrollado o algo similar, una habilidad ridícula comparada a la de los otros seguidores que tienes ―explicó con bastante interés―. No pensé que hubiera gente que pudiera controlar y desarrollar tanto sus habilidades.

―La mayoría de aquí tiene años de experiencia ―aclaró Magneto, al menos ese era el caso con todos excepto los nuevos integrantes―. Por lo que me comentas te tendieron una trampa y te llevaron al hospital.

―Inicialmente me las arreglé para escapar, pero tenían el área bien vigilada.

―¿Escapaste? ―indagó curioso.

―Soy bastante hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además sé utilizar armas de fuego con mucha precisión ―explicó con una sonrisa carismática―. Podría ser una buena adquisición para el equipo ―agregó con confianza.

―¿Más que Leslie? ―preguntó Magneto con una media sonrisa.

―Sin dudas ―respondió ofendido por la comparación―. Esa muchacha es como un cordero asustado, va a traerte problemas eventualmente si planeas usarla para algo más que mantener limpio este lugar.

Erik frunció el ceño ante el comentario. La verdad era que posiblemente tuviera razón, pero hasta segundo antes hubiera pensado que debía de tenerle algo de aprecio, al final fue por el don de ella que ambos estaban vivos.

―¿Sabes algo más sobre el grupo que te capturó? ―continuó, luego tendría que meditar qué hacer con la actitud de Fabián respecto a los mutantes que no mostraban grandes poderes.

―No mucho, pero puedo decirte que a los médicos del hospital no les gustaba su presencia, aunque no pareció tomarlos por sorpresa cuando llegaron ―explicó con malestar.

Azazel hizo su aparición con Raven interrumpiendo la conversación. La joven mutante traía en sus manos una caja con varios documentos que pensaba podían ser de utilidad.

―No encontramos mucha información ―informó Azazel ante la mirada silenciosa de su jefe―. Nos aseguramos de quemar las zonas donde almacenaban información y el sótano, aunque la guardia costera se estaba acercando cuando nos fuimos, seguramente podrán rescatar los edificios.

―Vayan a ayudar a Emma y Riptide a asegurar que no tengamos invitados inesperados en las cercanías ―indicó Magneto tomando la caja―. Tú también Fabián ―especificó cuando notó que el hombre no se movía.

Al quedarse solo comenzó a revisar los documentos, iba a tener una tarde larga y muchas cosas en las que pensar luego y estaba aliviado por ello, no quería que su mente estuviera inactiva y divagara hacía rumbos dolorosos.

**. .**

Abby no pudo evitar que Leslie preparara la comida para todos. Cuando decidió regresar a la cocina luego de llevar algunas toallas y varias mantas al segundo piso para que estuvieran al alcance de quien los necesitara, la joven ya tenía una gran olla en el fuego con tallarines mientras abría algunas latas para hacer una salsa. Trató de ayudarla, se sentía mal de que una sola persona estuviera cocinando para diez, pero Leslie insistió tanto que terminó cediendo y no intervino.

―¡Perfecto! ―exclamó Emma con satisfacción ante la escena cuando entró a la cocina ocasionando que Leslie sonriera tímidamente―. Temo que no todos vamos a cenar al mismo tiempo, algunos aún están ocupados y yo tengo asuntos que atender ―expresó la mujer complacida, luego de haberse visto obligada a una labor tan desagradable como inspeccionar los alrededores―. Voy a estar en mi habitación ―agregó antes de retirarse.

―¿El señor Magneto y usted también van a querer que les lleve la comida a la habitación? ―preguntó Leslie dejando en completo silencio a Abby que no se recuperaba de la impresión.

―¿Qué?

―¿Van a cenar con los demás? ―preguntó la joven un tanto preocupada con haber hecho algo mal.

―No lo sé, no lo creo ―respondió luego de dudarlo un poco, Erik seguramente no planeaba siquiera comer―. Pero no tienes que llevar nada ―se apresuró a agregar antes de que sacara conclusiones.

―No me molesta ―intervino de inmediato, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole que le permitiera hacerlo.

―No creo que Erik le guste que entres a la habitación ―agregó, sabía que con eso bastaría.

Abby regresó a la habitación cargando una bandeja con la comida para ella y Erik, sabía que él aún seguía con Fabián, pero eventualmente acabarían y dudaba que se fuera a quejar por no tener la comida caliente. Dejó a Leslie preparando la mesa para el resto sin que nadie más la ayudara, ya que cada vez que trataba de ofrecerse parecía que la joven iba a ponerse a llorar.

Dejó la bandeja sobre una de las mesas de noche pese a que frente a las grandes ventanas había dispuesta una pequeña sala, no tenía interés en acelerar el proceso de enfriamiento de la comida, el hotel seguía sin calefacción. Se acercó a la chimenea que se encontraba en un extremo del cuarto, todo un lujo innecesario a primera vista, pero quizás si la encendía no tendría que dormir sepultada debajo de varias mantas. Sabía que Erik podría quejarse, la chimenea iba a generar humo en el exterior, pero no le importó demasiado.

Decidió esperar un poco antes de cenar, quizás Erik acabaría rápido y la acompañaría. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones frente a la ventada y prendió la radio que descansaba sobre una de las mesitas cercanas. Le sorprendió recibir señal sin mayores problemas considerando que estaban bastante alejados de algún centro urbano grande, pero seguramente había alguna antena cercana pagada por el dueño del hotel para mantener a sus exclusivos huéspedes satisfechos.

**. .**

Cuando Erik terminó de hablar con Fabián, Azazel y Raven, se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Al ingresar sintió el ambiente más cálido y asumió correctamente que Abby debía haber prendido la chimenea. No le molestó, estaba cansado y no pensaba rechazar una temperatura más acogedora.

La vio durmiendo en un sillón en una posición algo incómoda, probablemente se quedó dormida esperándolo. No era tan tarde, pero había sido un día agitado, más considerando que ella no gustaba en absoluto de lo que estaban haciendo y lo tenía bastante claro aunque hacía lo posible por ignorarlo. Abby seguía ahí y no parecía tener intenciones de irse por el momento, eso le aliviaba, no pensaba abandonar sus ideas para complacerla, pero sabía que no iba a disfrutar el encontrarse solo nuevamente.

Con suavidad la cargó y trató de acomodarla en la cama, pero antes de poder siquiera alejarse ella abrió los ojos un tanto adormecida.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Creo que las ocho ―respondió él, acomodando su casco sobre la mesa de noche que no estaba siendo ocupada―. No debiste esperarme para comer ―opinó al ver los platos.

―Pensaba esperar un poco nada más, pero me quedé dormida ―explicó estirándose y tomando un plato con pasta fría luego de acomodarse sobre la cama―. Lo cocinó Leslie, creo que está empecinada en tomar el papel de empleada.

―Eso es culpa de Emma ―opinó imitándola.

―No creo que sea sólo eso, está muy asustada, no debe tener a donde ir y esto es algo que sabe que puede hacer.

―No necesito que se dedique a cocinar y limpiar sino a entrenar sus dones, ella, Yumi y Thomas necesitan entrenar, Fabián demostró que tienen poco control ―habló él, comiendo con tranquilidad―. ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

―No hablaron mucho; creo que aún estaban preocupados por como reaccionaron al don de Fabián.

―¿Hay suficiente comida?

―Si quieres comer pastas y menestras todo el tiempo ―respondió extendiéndole el cuaderno con el listado del almacén―. No hay nada fresco ―agregó y Erik dejó que una mirada de fastidio se escapara ―. Yo podría ir a comprar.

―No ―respondió de inmediato ante el ofrecimiento―. Raven puede hacerlo, igual necesito que comience a investigar los pueblos cercanos para saber cómo está nuestra situación en caso debamos movernos.

Abby soltó un suspiro, iba a tener que buscar algo que hacer o Erik seguramente iba a comenzar a decirle que lo acompañara a más de sus misiones. Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que una canción en la radio captó la atención de Abby.

―¿Sabes francés, no? ―preguntó ella, recordando la cena en Las Vegas.

―¿Quieres que traduzca la canción? ―asumió él con humor.

―¿Puedes? Es extraño que una cantante francesa se haga tanta fama como para que la pongan en la radio.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó él sin mucha curiosidad, pero siempre era útil conocer algo de la cultura popular del momento.

―Françoise Hardy ―respondió Abby―. La canción se llama _Tous les garçons et les filles __―_Agregó en un pésimo francés que hizo reír a Erik―. No te burles ―se quejó, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cambio de humor en él.

―Tal vez te enseñe algo de francés luego ―comentó.

―¿Qué dice la canción? ―insistió ella.

―No creo que sea de tu estilo ―respondió tomando una expresión más seria, tampoco es que se sintiera identificado totalmente, pero algunas líneas habían pasado por su mente en diferente contexto―. Mañana necesito que averigües un poco sobre nuestro nuevos integrantes, ya hablé con Fabián, pero aún sé muy poco de los otros tres.

―¿Por qué no les hablas tú?

―Creo que van a ser más abiertos contigo ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros ―. Algo me dice que me tienen miedo.

―¿No era esa tu intención? Podrías empezar dejando el casco ―replicó sonriéndole mientras él se llevaba la bandeja con los platos a una de las mesitas de la sala―. Erik… ―llamó ella un poco más seria y él sólo se giró en silencio al reconocer el tono de su voz―. En la mañana, antes de que partiéramos, Raven te dijo algo.

―Fue a visitar a Charles en Acción de Gracias ―respondió tras unos segundos, regresando a la cama para recostarse.

―¿Qué le dijo? ―indagó con cuidado, Charles era un tema que sabía Erik iba a preferir evadir.

―Nada, no llegaron a hablar ―respondió y se quedó en silencio, observando como Abby parecía no comprender y no la culpaba, él mismo no pudo imaginar lo que había ocurrido cuando Raven se acercó a hablarle―. La herida de Charles fue más profunda de lo que imaginé, ningún doctor le da posibilidades de volver a caminar.

―Erik… ―susurró su nombre sin saber qué decir, la noticia era sumamente inesperada. Cuando se enteró que el resto salió de Cuba se alivió, pensando erradamente que al menos la única víctima de todo el conflicto fue Shaw.

Erik utilizó sus poderes para girar la perilla de la radio y apagarla, no iba a seguir conversando sobre Charles porque sencillamente no sabía nada más. Extendió su brazo derecho para acercar a Abby que seguía mirándolo con preocupación, no había nada que hacer, el daño ya estaba hecho y era mejor mirar hacia adelante.

―Descansa, mañana tenemos muchos temas que atender ―dijo en voz baja con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso.

Abby asintió tratando de no mostrarse intranquila, se sentía culpable al pensar que mientras ella estuvo en Las Vegas con Erik, Charles debía de haber pasado por momentos horribles. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Erik cerrando los ojos, pero incapaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para dormir.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**_ Tarde como ya se me está haciendo costumbre, pero al menos sigo publicando. Este ha sido un capítulo más enfocado en Fabián y un poco en la organización del hotel, son cosas necesarias que de alguna manera hacen capítulos un poco lentos, pero que si los pusiera con otros eventos quedarían en el olvido (Y agrandarían mucho los capítulos) _

_Fabián va a ser el más importante de estos nuevos reclutas, en parte por ser canon, en parte por su historia (Pese a que aquí estará adaptada)_


	24. Chap 24: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Erik se despertó temprano, como era su costumbre, a pesar de haber pasado una mala noche tratando de evitar que su mente pensara en el daño que le ocasionó a Charles. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, pero el reloj le confirmaba que eran las seis de la mañana. Se levantó con cuidado, Abby seguía durmiendo y aunque ella concilió el sueño antes que él, quería que descansara más para lo que tenía planeado para el día.

Prendió una lámpara de mesa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Revisó nuevamente los documentos que Raven había traído desde el hospital. El día anterior se tomó unas horas para leerlos con atención hoja por hoja, pero su mente le exigía que retomara la lectura para comenzar a buscar pistas, nombres de personas de interés y sobre todo relaciones con algún evento. Si bien aún no sabía cuál sería su objetivo, estaba convencido de que necesitaría la ayuda de Mystique, con ella podría llegar a un objetivo sin necesidad de tomarse décadas.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Abby casi en un susurro cuando despertó y notó la ausencia de Erik a su lado.

―¿Te molesta la luz? ―replicó él sin quitar la vista de los documentos que tenía.

―No ―respondió, sentándose sobre la cama para verlo mejor―. ¿Son los informes del hospital?

―Llegaste a ver algunos si no me equivoco ―comentó como respuesta, observándola con interés cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

―¿Sabes qué ocurrió en Riverside?

―No realmente, pero puedo imaginarlo con bastante exactitud ―respondió, extendiéndole un reporte médico y señalando unas líneas.

―_Wide Awake_ ―leyó Abby, notando que se trataba del expediente de Adriana.

―Riverside era una fachada para los experimentos de la CIA, que ya llevaba unos años activa ―explicó Erik haciendo una seña para que se sentara junto a él―. _Wide Awake_ es otra organización y considerando que pudieron presionar lo suficiente a la CIA como para compartir instalaciones deben de contar con apoyo desde lo más alto ―añadió pensativo, lo que había leído y el poco cuidado de los informes dejaba ver el descontento de los grupos al estar juntos.

―¿Crees que han dado órdenes de buscar mutantes? ―preguntó a pesar de que sabía que Erik pensaba eso desde que partieron de Cuba.

―Yo creo que el presidente ha dado carta libre para formar un grupo que nos elimine luego de lo ocurrido en Cuba ―respondió con total honestidad.

―¿Kennedy? No seas ridículo ―replicó desconcertada.

―Algo así no pasaría desapercibido para él, tienen que haberse formado con una orden desde lo más alto ―explicó y luego sonrió un poco―. Déjame adivinar, votaste por él.

―Sí ―respondió cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Crees que iba a votar por Nixon? ―cuestionó casi horrorizada.

―Jamás voy a entender cómo dos partidos pueden haber tomado control de una nación tan grande ―comentó con cierto humor.

―Si fuera por Cuba sería muy pronto para que tuvieran un grupo con tanta facilidad para encontrar mutantes ―rebatió, ignorando su comentario de la influencia de los demócratas y republicanos―. Y no explica el grupo que apareció el día que nos conocimos.

―Los asimilaron ―respondió luego de meditarlo un poco―. Estoy casi seguro de que eran miembros de algún grupo independiente y que estaban siendo investigados por el gobierno. Los contactaron y les ofrecieron formar una organización legal, además de facilitarles armamento y acceso a instalaciones secretas.

―Estás asumiendo demasiado.

―Quizás, pero pienso conseguir pruebas y nombres ―explicó comenzando a guardar los documentos.

―Tienes una imaginación espantosa… deberías dedicarte a escribir novelas policiales ―comentó tratando de no tomarse muy en serio la conversación.

―El mundo real es más horroroso de lo que se puede plasmar en un libro ―habló mirándola fijamente ―. Has tenido suerte y quizás la podrías seguir teniendo por unos años más, incluso un par de décadas ―continuó acercando su mano hasta acariciar el cabello que caía al lado de su rostro―, pero eventualmente nos encontrarán a todos.

―¿Crees que todo el mundo va a ponerse en contra nuestra? ―indagó incómoda al percatarse del doble sentido de sus palabras, no estaba hablando sólo del futuro sino también de su pasado.

―La historia siempre se repite ―respondió acercándose a ella―. No todos nos darán la espalda, pero no bastará ―agregó dándole un ligero beso en los labios―, por eso hay que estar preparados. Hay algo que quiero pedirte para hoy ―añadió sin especificar y con una expresión un tanto maliciosa que le dio un escalofrío a Abby.

**. .**

Luego de que Abby se quejara al ver que Leslie había preparado el desayuno para todos, Erik comenzó a indicarle a cada integrante de su grupo qué requería de ellos ese día. Primero comenzó pidiéndole a Emma que solucionara el problema del abastecimiento, seguramente ella conocía o al menos podía averiguar quién se solía encargar de llevar comida fresca al hotel cuando lo utilizaban. Prosiguió con Azazel al cual le indicó que examinara el potencial de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los nuevos elementos, además del de Raven, ninguno de ellos poseía un don que en sí mismo les permitiera defenderse a la distancia. Finalizó posando la mirada en Abby que lo veía con preocupación, como si tratara de adivinar qué iba a pedirle.

―Riptide ―nombró al mutante y le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre la espalda de Abby para guiarla junto con ellos.

Salieron del hotel y avanzaron unos metros con dirección contraria al lago. Ahí Erik les explicó que luego de lo ocurrido en Riverside habían despertado mucho su curiosidad respecto a las posibilidades de sus dones y quería una demostración.

―¿Una pelea? ―inquirió Riptide sonriendo con confianza.

―Como entrenamiento, nada que pueda ocasionar daño permanente ―aclaró él y se alejó un paso cuando notó la expresión de Abby.

―¿Estás loco? ―cuestionó visiblemente molesta―. Ya bastante tuve ayer con Riptide deformando mi hielo.

―Mejorando ―interrumpió el aludido con humor.

―No deberías ser tú la que se queja, el terreno está a tu favor ―señaló Erik dándole una rápida mirada a los alrededores cubiertos de nieve y el lago que aún se encontraba relativamente cerca.

―¿Comenzamos? ―intervino Riptide.

Erik asintió como respuesta y retrocedió mientras que Abby lo miraba incrédula.

―¡Yo no he dicho que voy a participar! ―se quejó, pero el movimiento violento de su cabello le advirtió que Riptide había comenzado.

La mujer observó como dos pequeños tornados se formaron en las manos de Riptide y sintiéndose en peligro decidió que iba a tener que moverse. Sabía que Erik no permitiría que algo grave le ocurriera, pero la idea de salir volando por los cielos y acabar de cara en el suelo no era para nada atractiva. Si quería verla usar sus poderes se los iba a enseñar. Decidida, optó por elevar una ola de nieve alrededor de ella para que avanzara fuertemente en todas direcciones.

Erik maldijo ligeramente ante la repentina acción, no esperaba que Abby lanzara el primer ataque y no estaba preparado para cubrirse de la nieve o elevarse con la velocidad suficiente para quedar por encima. Se puso de pie luego de sacudirse la capa blanca que lo golpeó con suficiente fuerza para botarlo al suelo y comenzó a alejarse para tomar una distancia prudencial, notando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de ella mientras lo veía retirarse.

Riptide utilizó las espirales de viento que ya había formado para repeler el ataque y lo tomó como señal para iniciar el enfrentamiento.

**. .**

Azazel sonrió con suficiencia cuando Fabián no pudo levantarse más. Llevaban un buen par de minutos intercambiando ataques en el patio techado del hotel luego de que el hombre le asegurara que era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que no era necesario que lo evaluara. Pero Magneto le había dado una orden clara y no pensaba tomar en serio la palabra de un recién llegado así que se negó y le concedió la ventaja de no usar su poder de teletransportación, cosa que golpeó suficiente el ego de Fabián como para no tener que insistirle. Sin embargo, pese a derrotarlo, Azazel tenía que admitir que su oponente no había exagerando sus habilidades de combate.

―No creo que necesites entrenamiento ―comentó avanzando hasta quedar junto a Fabián, aunque sin ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, conocía a los de su tipo y sabía que no aceptaría el gesto.

El hombre masculló algo en voz baja y con molestia se levantó.

―¿Quién sigue? ―prosiguió el mutante de piel roja, dirigiendo la mirada al resto.

―Nosotros no sabemos hacer nada de eso ―intervino Thomas con cierto temor luego de ver la pelea que sin dudas era material como para una película de acción.

―Aún así es necesario que vea si tienen capacidad o no ―replicó moviendo la cola para señalar a Raven―. Ya hemos trabajado juntos, pero sería interesante si nos enfrentáramos ―habló, invitándola a dar un paso al frente.

La joven sonrió con confianza, había estado bastante atenta a los movimientos de Azazel durante el combate con Fabián y creía que podía manejarlo si es que mantenía el mismo compromiso de no usar sus poderes. Además tenía a su favor que aunque su compañero de misiones había resultado ganador, Fabián lo había golpeado un poco y no se encontraba totalmente fresco.

Rápidamente comenzaron a intercambiar ataques y Raven comenzó a tomar ventaja. El estilo de pelea de ella se enfocaba fuertemente en las piernas con lo que conseguía un mayor alcance a comparación de los brazos de él. El que Azazel estuviera más acostumbrado a pelear usando armas pese a ser bastante hábil sin ellas era otro aspecto que la mujer estaba explotando.

Mystique era mucho más flexible y ágil que él y lo dejó claro en cada salto, giro y golpe esquivado. Pero cuando pensó que había logrado acertarle una buena patada en el estómago, su tobillo se vio sujetado por la cola de Azazel, halándola fuertemente hacia él. Ella maldijo en voz baja, había olvidado por completo la cola ya que no la usó contra Fabián.

Azazel sonrió divertido y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, consciente de que cuando uno era tan efectivo esquivando como su adversaria los golpes debían de dolerle más. Notó que ella había perdido algo de velocidad y también estaba tomando una postura más defensiva, no pensaba criticárselo, él poseía una extremidad extra y eso era una ventaja invaluable. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Raven esquivar uno de sus golpes con un salto fue incapaz de detener el ataque que siguió cuando ella forzó su cuerpo en el aire para darle una patada en el rostro.

―Perdiste ―anunció ella sonriendo luego de colocarse sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

Azazel le devolvió la sonrisa y sin avisarle utilizó sus poderes, transportándolos un par de metros sobre el lugar en el que estaban para hacerla girar en el aire y ser él quien tomaba la posición superior.

―No recuerdo haberte dicho que no usaría mis poderes contigo ―habló él sujetándola contra el suelo luego de la caída.

―Tramposo ―murmuró tratando de sonar enfadada, pero dejando escapar una risa.

**. .**

Abby notó los torbellinos dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella y generó una pared de hielo que desvió el potente viento antes de romperse debido al impacto. De inmediato trató elevar la nieve a su alrededor para lanzarla, pero un cambio de dirección en la forma en que su cabello se movía le advirtió que los torbellinos regresaban por detrás de ella. Casi de forma instintiva formó dos placas de hielo la nieve que había estado preparando y las clavó contra el suelo como estacas consiguiendo una forma triangular similar a la de un rompe-nieve. El viento se desvió rápidamente dejando intacto el hielo que la protegió.

Riptide sonrió de medio lado, al parecer iba a poder divertirse un poco. El mutante convocó más torbellinos pequeños para atacarla y nuevamente fue bloqueado por una fuerte barrera de hielo que comenzaba a envolver a la mujer.

Abby respiró profundo y consiguió que su barrera protectora perdiera la coloración blancuzca para tomar una apariencia transparente y poder ver, aunque sea distorsionada, la posición de Riptide. Una ráfaga de viento trató de colarse por la zona superior de la sólida defensa, pero el hielo se extendió para cubrir esa brecha también. Ya que no pensaba quedarse dentro de su fortaleza por mucho, aprovechó el choque de un gran torbellino para contraatacar.

Una de las planchas de hielo salió despedida directamente contra Riptide que sólo atinó a lanzarse fuera de la trayectoria del peligroso proyectil. En ese momento Abby trató de usar la nieve en la que el hombre había caído para congelarla y pegarlo al suelo, pero él reaccionó con mayor rapidez.

El mutante consiguió lanzar una pequeña ráfaga de viento que pasó inadvertida para los ojos de su oponente al ser tan pequeña. No consiguió más que lanzarla un par de metros de cara contra el suelo, pero había conseguido sacarla de su refugio.

Erik se mantuvo observando en silencio con mucho interés, ambos mutantes poseían un control admirable de sus dones y de alguna manera se sentía identificado con la forma en la que los manipulaban. Unos ligeros pasos acercándose le anunciaron que tenía compañía y rápidamente identificó que se trataba de Emma.

―Es una lástima que no vaya a usar nada de esto cuando sea necesario.

―Lo hizo en Riverside ―recalcó Erik sin dejar de prestar atención al combate, sabía que se refería a Abby.

―Porque la arrastraste ahí y la atacaron sin previo aviso un grupo de criaturas ―remarcó Emma colocándose a su lado―. Ya arreglé nuestro problema de suministro. Por el momento he dicho que nosotros iremos a buscarlo, pero si consideras que Azazel es requerido para algo más puedo pedirles que lo traigan.

―No, no quiero a gente externa deambulando en las cercanías ―contestó, podía indicarle al mutante que se encargara de eso.

Emma desvió la mirada hacia el combate y observó con atención.

―Sin duda le temerían ―comentó viendo el hielo deteniendo el viento―. Si ella quisiera estoy segura que podría provocar un gran daño en cualquier ciudad costera o alguna cercana a una represa.

―¿Crees que desataría un tsunami? ―cuestionó evitando reírse ante la idea―. Aunque pudiera no lo haría.

―Eso es cierto, no lo haría ―afirmó Emma, animándose a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba―. Este no es su lugar y lo sabes.

Erik iba a replicarle, pero un grito por parte de Abby regresó su atención por completo al combate. Luego de mucho esfuerzo Riptide había logrado al fin atravesar las barreras que ella levantaba y uno de sus tornados la elevó varios metros por el cielo. Alarmado trató de acercarse, no se suponía que alguno saliera lastimado y menos ella, pero la nieve acumulada en los alrededores se elevó formando una bola gigante en el aire.

Como si se tratara de un guante de beisbol capturando la pelota, Abby consiguió que la nieve frenara su caída al rodearse de ella y controlarla. Furiosa ante las posibilidades si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo descendió y lanzó un ataque contra Riptide que se había detenido.

Una ola de hielo avanzó rápidamente y envolvió el cuerpo del hombre, dejando sólo su cabeza al descubierto. A diferencia de las formas suaves que normalmente utilizaba, la prisión de Riptide tenía la forma de una ola rompiendo, con una base grande contra el suelo que se iba estrechando hacia el cielo donde terminaba en filosos bordes.

―¡Me pudiste romper el cuello! ―gritó enojada, acercándose a él.

―No fue a propósito ―se defendió tratando inútilmente de liberarse―. Lo tenías bajo control.

―Abby ―llamó Erik retomando la calma, por un momento realmente pensó que algo le ocurriría―. Creo que ganaste, no hay necesidad de que Riptide sufra de hipotermia ―agregó, abogando por el mutante que seguramente se estaba congelando.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero decidió liberarlo. De inmediato Riptide se dirigió al hotel para tratar de calentarse con alguna de las chimeneas ya que Erik seguía manteniendo la idea de no usar la calefacción.

―Emma, avisa a los demás que quiero verlos en el salón principal ―indicó y se acercó a Abby mientras la otra mujer se retiraba―. Por un momento pensé que perderías luego de ver el poco control de tus poderes al inicio ―comentó sonriéndole.

―Tú querías ver mis poderes ―se defendió ella aún fastidiada―. Pude haberme hecho daño.

―Es necesario entrenar ―respondió tratando de sonar conciliador―. No te sucedió nada y con esta demostración logré ver que puedo estar más tranquilo.

―¿De que Riptide no va a poder matarme? ―cuestionó con sarcasmo.

―¿Aún no confías en ellos? ―preguntó con mucha curiosidad―. ¿Te desagradan?

―No creo que vayan a matarnos y no me desagradan aunque hemos cruzado pocas palabras, pero no puedo decirte que confíe en ellos ―respondió soltando un suspiro.

―Vamos, hay otro asunto que debemos de atender ―pidió, asintiendo a su respuesta.

. .

Cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón del hotel, Erik se colocó frente a ellos y anunció que partiría por unos días para encargarse de unos asuntos. El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras explicaba que deseaba que siguieran trabajando sus dones.

―Abby quedará a cargo ―indicó y la tensión se sintió en el aire.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó la aludida al igual que Emma.

―Abby queda a cargo ―repitió él ignorando el obvio disgusto de ambas mujeres y el cruce de miradas de Riptide y Azazel que parecía que sentían que nada bueno iba a ocurrir. Sin decir más se retiró para ir a alistar sus cosas.

―No vas a dejarme aquí ―le reprochó Abby acercándose para no hablar en voz alta, sabía que con todo el resto aún cerca no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero no se pudo controlar.

―Estarás bien ―habló con tranquilidad, subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

―Sabes muy bien que si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar contigo ―se quejó mirando desconcertada como él tomaba un par de cosas―. Todo este grupo no existiría si yo hubiera podido opinar.

―No demoraré más de un par de días, voy a retirar dinero para mantener este lugar ―explicó sin perder la calma―. Trataré de tomar algunas de las cuentas de Shaw y no quiero exponerte ―Esa era sólo una verdad a medias, sí iba a ir a buscar fondos, pero también quería ver si ella podía controlar al resto. Confiaba en Abby más que en los demás y tenía que saber si podía dejarla a cargo cuando él no estuviera―. Vas a estar bien y ya te lo compensaré cuando regrese ―agregó dándole un beso que ella cortó al separarse.

―A mí no me vas a manipular ―se quejó ella de inmediato.

―Lo sé ―asintió él sonriéndole ―, por eso te quedas a cargo ―agregó confundiéndola―. Sólo un par de días ―repitió tomándola de las manos.

―Emma va a matarme, deberías dejarla a ella a cargo si realmente piensas irte ―murmuró un tanto preocupada.

―Dudo que intente hacerte daño ―replicó volviendo a darle un beso―. Y no confío en ella.

Abby no volvió a rehuir de los labios de él, pero cuando se separaron mantuvo la mirada sobre sus ojos, sabía que había algo más, sin embargo no lograba imaginar qué.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**_ Con este capítulo supero los 100k de palabras, ya está comenzando a hacerse grande el fic, aunque no se asusten, no llegará al millón de mi fic de Naruto xD_

_Regresando un poco a tener a Erik con Abby interactuando sin nadie más alrededor que es lo que me gusta escribir, más poderes mutantes en acción, aunque en un ambiente controlado en esta ocasión. Un poco de Raven con Azazel porque deberían haber sido canon en las películas y vienen problemas por la competencia por quién es el segundo al mando. _

_Falta poco para el estreno de la película, yo tengo la mala suerte de estar en Canadá y creo que el resto del mundo la verá una semana antes que yo T_T pero a mí no me molestan los spoilers así que… :D Ojala le haya gustado el capítulo, comenten y si tienen alguna sugerencia o si desean ver algo no duden en decírmelo, por ahí le puedo hacer espacio._


	25. Chap 25: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

Era una imagen un tanto extraña, todo el grupo de mutantes se encontraba congregado en la entrada viendo como su líder abordaba un automóvil, que había tomado de la desconocida cochera del hotel, y partía sin siquiera mirar atrás. El silencio duró varios segundos luego de que perdieran de vista el vehículo y poco a poco las miradas se dirigieron a Abby.

La mujer sabía que la observaban, pero se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Nunca se sintió cómoda con ser el centro de atención y jamás se le pasó por la mente estar al mando de un grupo, menos cuando ella no estaba siquiera de acuerdo con la línea de pensamiento que los había logrado congregar.

―Yo me retiro a mi habitación.

Fue Emma quien rompió el silencio y se alejó con una expresión de confianza dibujada en su rostro. No necesitaba usar sus poderes para darse cuenta de lo incómoda que se encontraba Abby con la situación y eso era demasiado conveniente para ella. Quizás no tendría que esforzarse en absoluto por recuperar su posición, sólo esperar y ver como la competencia se veía superada por la presión del cargo.

Abby giró el rostro en dirección a la otra mujer y la vio alejarse sin decirle palabra, no quería tener problemas con ella. Pero para su desdicha el resto de mutantes no se retiró e incluso algunos de ellos la observaban expectantes. Notó el intercambio de miradas preocupadas entre Azazel y Riptide, seguramente ese par presentía que iban a haber problemas.

―¿Llegaste a terminar lo que te pidió Erik? ―preguntó Abby dirigiéndose a Azazel.

―Sí ―asintió el mutante luego de unos segundos en que pareció dudar si responder o no―. Fabián y Mystique no necesitan instrucción; Thomas y Yumi quizás tengan algo de potencial, aunque no sabría decir si yo sea el adecuado para entrenarlos.

―Supongo que habrá que averiguarlo ―intervino Abby no muy segura de cómo proceder―. Ve con ellos, también Raven y Fabián, si tú no puedes entrenarlos alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

Azazel la observó con atención luego de volver a intercambiar miradas con Riptide, pero sin decir palabra le hizo una seña a los dos nuevos elementos para que lo siguieran. Raven se les unió de inmediato luego de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa a Abby como muestra de apoyo, no eran íntimas amigas, pero tampoco quería verla fallar estrepitosamente a los cinco minutos que Magneto la dejara a cargo.

―Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente ―Fabián no había acompañado a Azazel como lo hizo Raven―. Fabián Cortez.

―Abigail Stirling ―Dudó en decir su nombre, pero la costumbre terminó pesando más.

―Tengo mucho interés en expandir mis poderes con otros mutantes talentosos, tus habilidades llamaron mucho mi atención ―explicó con un tono suave y amigable―. Ya le demostré a Azazel lo que puedo hacer y está satisfecho, no quisiera enfrascarme con novatos que requieran atención constante.

―Ve con Azazel ―repitió cortante elevando una ceja ante sus palabras―. Yo voy a encargarme de Leslie.

―Claro ―asintió él con recelo, lanzándole una mirada despectiva a la muchacha―. Ella necesita mucha ayuda si quieres que llegue a ser útil ―agregó antes de retirarse.

―Cretino ―susurró Abby, controlándose para que no la escuchara.

―Él tiene razón ―aceptó Leslie bajando la mirada―. Es mejor si voy a preparar el almuerzo.

―No, no estás aquí para cocinar y limpiar ―recalcó Abby bastante fastidiada―, y menos para sentirte mal por lo que diga un idiota.

―Pero todos tienen algo que hacer y en dos horas tendrán hambre ―insistió Leslie tímidamente.

Abby abrió la boca para replicarle, pero se quedó en silencio, no había considerado que con todos ocupados alguien tendría que hacerse cargo del almuerzo y sabía que era desperdiciar el tiempo pedírselo a Emma. Optó por lo saludable e indicarle que ellas se encargarían juntas, así también podía aprovechar para hablar un poco sin que pareciera un interrogatorio.

―Seremos tres ―intervino Riptide encogiéndose de hombros―. A mí no me has mandado a hacer nada.

―¿Sabes cocinar? ―cuestionó ella bastante convencida de que no.

―¿Crees que Emma nos preparaba la cena? ―dio como respuesta, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Abby se sorprendió bastante cuando Riptide no resultó ser un completo inútil en la cocina. No era que el hombre pudiera suplantar a un chef, pero era capaz de seguir indicaciones, pelar vegetales y cortarlos de forma medianamente aceptable. También demostró que podía ser bastante sociable si se daba la oportunidad, cosa que dejó a Abby con una sensación de culpabilidad porque hasta ese momento le era casi imposible no verlo como un seguidor de Shaw y todo lo que significaba.

―Quizás después deberías de limpiar el techo, hay algo de nieve ―comentó Riptide dirigiéndose a Abby.

―¿Crees que vaya a ceder? ―indagó ella un poco preocupada―. No parecía que hubiera mucho peso sobre el tejado.

―Escuché en la radio que venía una tormenta ―explicó él sin dejar de revolver los vegetales para que se cocinaran homogéneamente―. Lo haría yo, pero me arriesgo a dañar alguna teja.

―En la tarde lo haré ―asintió Abby cerrando el grifo cuando acabó de lavar los cuchillos que habían usado y regresando su atención a Leslie―. Hay que tratar de ver cómo entrenar tus poderes. Dices que sólo puedes generar una imagen tuya cuando estás sola, pero que Fabián te ayudó a generar tres imágenes diferentes y que además eran sólidas.

―No creo que pueda sin él ―opinó bajando la mirada.

―Es un don interesante el de Fabián ―intervino Riptide causando que Abby lo observara disgustada, en esa situación debería ayudarla a subirle los ánimos a Leslie o quedarse callado―, pero bastante inútil si se encuentra solo ―añadió al notar la mirada desaprobatoria.

―Y peligroso si lo utiliza sin avisar ―completó Abby.

―No digan eso… ―pidió Leslie tímidamente―. Él me salvó.

―O tú lo salvaste a él ―señaló Riptide con tranquilidad, provocando que la muchacha se mostrara bastante incómoda.

―Ahora que lo pienso, quería preguntarte algo ―intervino Abby dispuesta a cambiar de tema, Leslie no iba a salir de su capullo a la fuerza―. ¿Cómo te llamas de verdad? No creo que tus padres de hayan puesto Riptide.

―Janos ―respondió tras unos segundos de silencio ―. Y antes que me preguntes por Azazel, no tengo idea; hasta donde sé ese es su nombre.

―¿Todos tienen sobrenombres? ―se atrevió a preguntar Leslie.

―Yo no tengo ―respondió Abby sonriéndole―. Y creo que Emma tampoco.

―Es mejor tener uno si no quieres facilitarle a las autoridades una investigación sobre tus orígenes y terminen interrogando a tu familia, en caso la tengas ―explicó Riptide con tranquilidad―. Deberías considerarlo, creo que eres la única que tiene contacto con sus parientes ―agregó dirigiéndole la mirada a Abby.

―No van a conseguir mucho, después de media hora de hacerles preguntas e indagar con los vecinos van a descartarme como una mujer que no comprendió su lugar en el mundo ―replicó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que de darse el caso no sería tan sencillo como ella lo decía.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Leslie se llevó una bandeja con la comida para que Emma pudiera comer tranquila en su habitación. Abby no tenía ni idea en qué momento Frost le indicó que lo hiciera e incluso comenzó a sospechar que quizás la estaba controlando con sus poderes. Sencillamente no comprendía cómo era que Leslie aceptaba ser tratada tan diferente a los demás.

El resto de los mutantes se reunieron en el comedor casi sin charlar. No debió de haber sido una sorpresa, no se conocían mucho y algunas actitudes no facilitaban en absoluto una interacción armoniosa entre todos. La ausencia de Emma dejaba claro que habían distinciones bastante claras entre los miembros, más considerando que Leslie insistía en actuar como empleada. Fabián tampoco se mostraba muy colaborador y aunque no exigía abiertamente un trato diferenciado, aprovechaba cualquier momento para que su antigua compañera de confinamiento le sirviera.

Riptide por otro lado no parecía incomodarse por la ausencia de conversación o el que su compañero de piel roja estuviera más concentrado en Raven. Azazel no se mostraba muy expresivo, pero respondía a los comentarios de la joven mutante que era la única que parecía tener ánimos de conversar en la mesa.

Abby sólo dejó que el tiempo pasara, no eran niños, no podía ponerse a dirigir una conversación como si se tratara de sus sobrinas. Lo mejor era terminar de comer y atender el tema que Riptide le mencionó sobre la nieve en el techo, eso era algo sencillo de hacer.

**. .**

Dos días transcurrieron de forma monótona, pero Abby comenzó a preocuparse por la ausencia de Erik. Él no le dijo exactamente cuántos días estaría fuera, pero la tormenta que Riptide comentó llegó con mucha fuerza al amanecer y sabía que seguramente Erik ni siquiera se había fijado en el pronóstico del clima. Su mente le presentó dos opciones; una en donde él estaba atrapado debajo de metros de nieve acumulada o en su defecto en un hotel sin poder salir. La segunda alternativa, que le aterrorizaba más, era Erik manipulando el automóvil por los cielos como si se tratara de algo completamente normal.

De improvisto las luces del hotel se apagaron de golpe y se escucharon algunos quejidos por los corredores. Habían estado utilizando las luces a pesar de que era de día por culpa de la orden de no prender la calefacción, todas las habitaciones tenían las pesadas cortinas cerradas para aislar un poco el interior.

Abby se dirigió al salón principal para reunirse con los demás, aunque no tenía idea de qué iban a hacer. Por ella simplemente esperaba a que la tormenta pasara, no era como si fueran a morir de frío, incluso sin la calefacción podían arreglárselas.

―El pueblo también está a oscuras ―anunció Azazel, sacudiendo algo de nieve de sus hombros, había salido a investigar―. La tormenta debe de haber dañado los cables de suministro.

―Hay que mantener la chimenea encendida, a menos que prefieran estar a oscuras en sus habitaciones ―indicó Abby con cierto malestar pensando en que de seguro iban a terminar con las tuberías congeladas, aunque ella podía suplir la falta de agua si es que llegaba a ocurrir.

―Dime que no planeas que nos quedemos todos aquí ―intervino Emma con fastidio―. Mi habitación tiene chimenea, puedo arreglármelas.

―Regresa si quieres ―aceptó Abby sin ponerle demasiada atención―. Deberías llevar algunos leños extras del depósito si planeas tenerla prendida todo el día ―agregó, antes de dirigirla la mirada a Leslie―. Ayúdame a traer algunas mantas ―pidió, completamente consciente que con eso Emma tendría que hacer su trabajo sola o pedirle a alguien más y dudaba que fuera a presionar a otra persona.

Cuando regresó al gran salón, notó que Emma ya no estaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ya que era la única ausente.

Leslie se acercó a la chimenea buscando calor y también para estar cerca de Thomas y Yumi que sabía eran tan novatos como ella pese a que mostraban más potencial. Raven se encontraba charlando con Azazel en la silenciosa compañía de Riptide que sólo aparentaba escuchar si intervenir. Dudó unos segundos y cuando se animó a acercarse donde ellos, Fabián la interceptó.

―Creo que manejaste bastante bien a Emma ―opinó el hombre sonriéndole―. Es bueno que todos sepan cuál es su lugar.

―¿Y cuál es el lugar de Emma? ―cuestionó Abby con seriedad, no le gustaba cómo la mujer trataba a Leslie, pero Fabián acababa de sonar como si fuera la versión de Emma sin pizca de tacto.

―Debajo tuyo ―aclaró sonriendo―. Así como el resto, obviando por Magneto.

―No creo que eso sea cierto ―replicó incómoda ante el comentario.

― Es el orden natural, es bastante obvio como es la cadena aquí.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Magneto está a la cabeza, seguido de ti ―explicó con confianza―. Emma, Azazel, Riptide y Mystique son los siguientes junto conmigo quizás si es que Magneto sabe apreciar mis habilidades como creo que lo hace. Al final los otros tres, con Leslie incluso más abajo.

―Ella te salvó ―le recriminó Abby al escucharlo, sin evitar elevar su voz―. No estarías aquí si no fuera por ella.

―Y ella tampoco si no fuera por mí ―especificó tratando de no mostrarse molesto―. No tiene mucho que ver que seamos mutantes, aunque no lo fuéramos las cosas no cambiarían mucho.

Raven se quedó en silencio, incapaz de obviar la conversación entre Fabián y Abby, los dos mutantes que la acompañaban intercambiaron miradas antes de observar la escena con mucha atención, listo para intervenir de ser necesario. Los tres mutantes más jóvenes trataron de aparentar que no escuchaban nada, como si las palabras de Fabián no les incomodaran.

―No tienes que ser políticamente correcta ―le increpó Fabián al notar cómo ella parecía no comprenderlo―. Los mutantes más poderosos estarán por encima y no es una sorpresa que quienes tengan los poderes menos útiles sean un chico de color y dos inmigrantes, no me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de dónde debe haber venido Leslie.

Abby sólo abrió la boca incrédula con lo que acababa de escuchar, Fabián tenía una ideología mucho más desagradable que la del mismo Erik y la superioridad mutante.

―Fabián, no tengo idea de qué te ha pasado por la cabeza para decir esas cosas, pero la próxima vez guárdatelo ―soltó ella cuando logró reaccionar, controlándose para no sacarle en cara de que su apellido no sonaba para nada Americano, eso era caer en el mismo juego.

―¿Qué pasa? No me vas a decir que no notas que son inferiores ―le criticó exasperado al notar que nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

―No, no creo que sean inferiores por el tipo de poder que tienen, ni por su origen y menos creo que los mutantes sean superiores a los humanos normales ―replicó fastidiada, consiguiendo que Fabián se diera la vuelta y abandonara el salón.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Raven, acercándose un poco.

―Sí

―Por un momento pensé que ibas a atacarlo ―opinó Raven.

―No, aunque pasó por mi mente golpearlo con algún mueble ―admitió ella frotándose la sien al notar que Thomas, Leslie y Yumi mantenían las miradas en el fuego, aún tratando de aparentar que no habían escuchado nada.

**. .**

Sus pasos pesados dejaban claro que se encontraba sumamente molesto por el cruce de palabras segundos antes. Fabián se avanzó con prisa por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera a cargo, ¿qué pasó por la mente de Magneto para nombrarla segunda al mando? y peor aún; ¿por qué estaba con ella?

―Querido, vas a dañar el piso.

Fabián detuvo su andar de golpe y giró para ver a Emma Frost saliendo de su habitación, dejando ver una tenue luz gracias a la chimenea que calentaba esa alcoba.

―No fue mi intención molestarte ―intervino tratando de retomar la calma, ya bastante debía de haber arruinado su imagen con el resto.

―¿Te castigaron? ―indagó ella divertida―. Creo que tuviste problemas con nuestra correcta líder interina.

―¡Está ciega! ―exclamó él sin poderse controlarse―. No me digas que también crees que somos iguales a los humanos.

―Claro que no ―aseguró ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―¿Cómo es que llegó a unirse al grupo? ―preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

―Vino con Magneto obviamente.

―¿Y cómo es que él se juntó con ella?

―No lo pienses demasiado ―aconsejó la mujer sin alterarse en lo más mínimo―. Pero yo que tú me cuidaría, Magneto no va a apreciar que la molestes ―agregó, provocando que Fabián desviara la mirada en exasperación―. Además, no creas que no me doy cuenta a dónde planeas llegar ―prosiguió, manteniendo una expresión neutral, ella conocía bien a los hombres de su tipo, dispuestos a lo que sea por escalar en la pirámide social.

―No tengo idea de qué hablas ―replicó recuperando la compostura―. Puedo asegurarte que no soy una amenaza para ti si eso es lo que piensas ―aseguró.

―Eso es cierto ―asintió ella antes de clavarle la mirada―. No eres una amenaza para mí ―habló antes de cerrar su puerta y dejar a Fabián en la penumbra del corredor.

**. .**

El pequeño altercado no fue discutido y parecía haber sido olvidado al día siguiente. Abby no sabía cómo abordar el tema con los afectados y sentía que presionarlos no serviría de nada. Le costaba entender por qué no se defendieron o al menos buscaron apoyo en los demás, viendo que al parecer el único con una opinión tan poco rescatable era Fabián.

La tormenta continuaba y no tenían idea cuánto duraría ya que la recepción en todas las radios era bastante mala.

Fabián actuaba casi con total normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero cuando estaba en la misma habitación que Abby se apresuraba a excusarse para poder retirarse. Sin embargo cuando cruzaban palabras sonaba relajado, a diferencia de ella que no le era tan sencillo pasar la página, además de que estaba convencida de que él planeaba algo.

―A las cinco traes el té y un poco más de leños para la chimenea ―indicó Emma a Leslie que se estaba retirando de su habitación.

―¡Leslie! ―llamó Abby sin poder creerlo. Como casi no veía a Frost había pensado ingenuamente que la mujer estaba haciendo sus cosas sola―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¡Nada! ―aseguró la joven alejándose rápidamente, sin querer verse en medio de una nueva disputa.

―Querida, la asustaste ―le recriminó Emma burlonamente.

Abby se mordió el labio, no quería problemas con Frost, pero le desesperaba que tratara a Leslie como si fuera su empleada. Tenía muy enraizada la idea de que no era adecuado meterse en las peleas de otros aunque estos no fueran capaces de levantar su voz, creía firmemente que si uno no podía enfrentar sus miedos no servía de nada que alguien interviniera. Leslie tenía una autoestima muy baja, no se consideraba a si misma valiosa y hasta que eso no cambiara seguiría bajando la cabeza cada vez que le ordenaran hacer algo, sólo por complacer a los demás. Pero no pudo contenerse, también sabía que estaba frente a un círculo vicioso, la joven mutante jamás conseguiría mejorar si Emma continuaba tratándola diferente que al resto.

―Pensé que quedó claro que Leslie no está aquí para trabajar como empleada ―habló, sabiendo que esa conversación podría traer consecuencias, Emma era una telépata y eso le preocupaba.

―Muy claro ―aseguró la rubia―. ¿Quieres pasar? Tengo la impresión de que quieres hablar.

Abby dudó, pero terminó aceptando, la otra opción era negarse y perder la oportunidad que ya había decidido utilizar.

Con la poca luz debido a las pesadas cortinas, Abby no pudo hacerse una idea de cómo era la habitación. Sin embargo notó rápidamente que el decorado debía de ser blanco o al menos de tonos muy claros, había una diferencia en la iluminación de la chimenea a comparación de la alcoba que compartía con Erik. La mujer la invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones dispuestos cerca a la única fuente de calor.

―Es curioso que hasta ahora casi no hemos hablado ―comentó Emma.

―No creo que hayas charlado mucho con ninguno ―replicó Abby levantando una ceja.

―Eso es cierto ―asintió ella riendo un poco―. Este clima deprimente no saca lo mejor de mí.

Abby no respondió, no esperaba que Frost comenzaría con un tema tan superficial como el clima, era algo tan trivial que no sabía cómo tomarlo dado que ella quería discutir un asunto serio.

―Tienes que comprender que Leslie no es como nosotras o incluso como Mystique ―habló nuevamente la rubia, sobresaltando a su invitada―. Y no te estoy leyendo la mente, no sabes ocultar tus emociones.

―Es tímida, no por eso vas a hacer que haga tus cosas ―Ya estaba ahí, era mejor continuar.

―Tiene miedo de sentirse inútil, no ha tenido la suerte de desarrollar muchas capacidades y es cierto que su don tampoco es extremadamente valioso ―recalcó Emma con calma―. Le estoy dando algo que hacer para que no se vuelva loca.

―¿Puro altruismo? ―cuestionó Abby cruzándose de brazos.

―Claro que no. Obviamente me facilita la vida también ―respondió con total honestidad―. Tú sabes que eres valiosa, no te importa si nadie más es capaz de verlo, yo también sé lo que valgo ―agregó captando la atención de Abby―. Mystique oculta su inseguridad bastante bien, pero Leslie no es capaz de avanzar sino tiene la aceptación de otros.

―Limpiando y cocinando no va a ganar nada.

―No, pero con algo de suerte le sirve para mantenerse a flote hasta que pueda aprender a controlar su don de alguna forma útil ―opinó Emma tranquila―. No la estoy tratando mal y eso lo sabes.

―Asumamos que puedo aceptar que esto le sirve a Leslie ―habló Abby tratando de no sonar acusadora―. Eso no quita que tú no estás apoyando en nada al mantenimiento del hotel o con los entrenamientos. Fabián al menos finge que está haciendo algo.

―Ahí no te puedo dar excusas ―aceptó la mujer, pero sin un ápice de vergüenza―. Digamos que estoy acostumbrada a un estilo de vida muy diferente.

―Aunque yo trate de ignorarlo sabes de más que Erik no va a permitirlo.

―Lo sé, eventualmente dejará de darme labores administrativas y presionará para compartir la carga de este lugar ―aceptó ella dejando escapar un suspiro―. Sebastian era más considerado ―soltó y dejó escapar una risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Abby―. Magneto no lo menciona mucho supongo, no puedo culparlo, aunque no comprendo por qué se quedó con su casco.

―¿Lo extrañas? ―Abby no supo muy bien de dónde salió es pregunta, a todas luces era inapropiada.

―Quizás, es complicado ―respondió Emma tras unos segundos de quedar observándola en silencio―. No teníamos una relación como la que tú tienes con Erik pese a que nuestra visión para el futuro era bastante similar.

Abby se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que le contestara. Ella no conoció a Shaw en absoluto, sólo sabía de él por lo que Charles y Erik compartieron en su momento y nada de eso dejó ver a un hombre del que una mujer pudiera encariñarse, pero si lo pensaba con más detenimiento lo mismo podía decirse sobre Erik.

―Cuando entré en tu mente noté que habías estudiado en la universidad ―comentó Emma alejando el tema de conversación lo más posible de Sebastian―. Es bastante curioso que decidieras dejarlo todo para acompañar a un hombre con el que no compartes ideales.

―No lo dejé todo ―replicó rápidamente―. Han sido un par de meses, puedo recuperarme sin mayor dificultad.

―Podrías, pero si el tiempo sigue pasando tendrás problemas, tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir qué hacer… Como todos ―explicó Emma mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

Luego de eso quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Abby consideró que era mejor retirarse a descansar. La conversación con Emma no fue en absoluto como imaginó que sería, incluso podía decir que fue medianamente interesante. Igual que con Riptide los preconceptos que tenía sobre los mutantes que trabajaron con Shaw no eran completamente ciertos y eso comenzaba a molestarle, si poco a poco se volvían cercanos tendría muchos problemas para separarse.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**_ ¡El primero de Mayo es el primer cumpleaños del fic! No puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que comencé a publicar. Conociendo un poco más a varios personajes, Thomas y Yumi son los dos perdedores de todo esto… a ver si lo arreglo un poco en los que vienen, por ahí trataré de hacerles un espacio para conocerlos un poco más. Azazel y Raven no han salido mucho, pero para ellos si tengo algo de material planificado._

_Fabián, Riptide y Leslie son los que he mostrado más y espero que les estén agradando, yo por mi lado disfruto escribiéndolos. Próximo capítulo contiene una pelea y una misión… a ver qué tal me salen. _


	26. Chap 26: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Emma observó desde una de las ventanas del gran salón como Abby utilizaba sus poderes para limpiar la nieve del camino que llevaba al hotel. Comenzaba a fastidiarle verla salir todas las mañanas para remover la ligera capa blanca que se acumulaba diariamente, eso sólo fue justificable después de la tormenta que los mantuvo atrapados a causa del frio y los fuertes vientos que los dejaron sin electricidad por unos días. Pero luego de tres semanas desde la partida de Magneto, estaba convencida que Abby limpiaba esa vía con la esperanza tonta de que abriría el paso para el regreso de Erik.

Sin un líder presente el grupo había caído en la monotonía, presas de la ausencia de un propósito tangible. A pesar de eso el único miembro que dejaba ver su incomodidad era Fabián, que no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para lanzar al aire comentarios desagradables que inmediatamente molestaban a Abby. El resto se mantenía en calma tratando de evitar entrar en conflicto con el hombre.

La rutina en el hotel incluía el entrenamiento de Thomas y Yumi en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a cargo de Mystique que era la única que parecía comprometida en apoyar a otros mutantes. Por su lado la mutante de piel azul entrenaba en compañía de Azazel, tratando de mejorar aún más sus habilidades físicas contra un contrincante con el que no necesitaba contenerse. La naturaleza de los poderes de Leslie dificultaban que recibiera una instrucción adecuada, pero Abby trataba de animarla a usar sus habilidades para que por el peso de la costumbre comenzaran a desarrollarse más. Riptide tomó la labor de vigilancia como excusa para ocupar su tiempo en el exterior y no morir de aburrimiento mientras que Fabián y Emma sencillamente hacían lo que querían, que incluía ignorar al resto de los habitantes del hotel.

Sin embargo durante todos esos días Emma Frost no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, utilizó lo que seguramente era visto como tiempo de ocio en los ojos de los otros mutantes para pensar en su propio futuro ahora que Sebastian ya no estaba con ella. Y tras largos periodos meditando sus opciones había llegado a una decisión.

Avanzó con tranquilidad hacia la entrada del hotel cuando vio que Abby regresaba, aunque nunca le gustó la idea, ella era la persona que Magneto dejó a cargo y lo más apropiado era respetar la jerarquía. Cuando se acercó a la puerta notó a Fabián esperando también a la mutante. Frunció el ceño con molestia, posiblemente terminaría viendo una nueva discusión y no estaba de humor para eso.

―Fabián ―llamó la rubia rápidamente―. Parece que Azazel no está en capacidad de seguir entrenando con Mystique.

―¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? ―replicó él sin mucho interés.

―Creo que considera que quizás puedes entrenar con ella ―prosiguió fingiendo poco entusiasmo―. Le sugerí que Yumi podría ser más adecuada…

―¿La china? ―cuestionó con sorna.

―Creo que es de padres japoneses, pero sí, ella.

―Da lo mismo, son todos iguales ―respondió resoplando antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el interior del hotel, al área donde Mystique solía entrenar.

Emma sonrió satisfecha viendo como Fabián se alejaba por un corredor.

―¿Qué quería ahora? ―preguntó Abby con molestia, había visto al hombre esperando y por eso se tomó más tiempo para entrar.

―No me lo dijo, seguramente nada importante ―respondió Emma con tranquilidad―. Pero yo por mi lado necesito informarte de algo ―prosiguió, notando el suspiro de cansancio de Abby, posiblemente pensaba que tenía alguna queja―. Mis intereses no se alinean con los de Magneto y aunque hubiera preferido hablar con él directamente temo que voy a tener que dejar que tú le comuniques que me retiro del grupo.

―¿Qué?

―Yo no me uní a Sebastian en una cruzada por los derechos mutantes, ni tampoco para pelear en primera fila por ellos ―explicó serena―. Lo que Magneto desea no se adecua a mis intereses.

―¿No puedes esperar a que regrese?

―Me temo que no, estos días me han servido para meditarlo y no tiene caso que espere más ―respondió rápidamente, no tenía que excusarse―. Preferiría no tener que irme a pie así que si no te importa necesitaré a Azazel.

―Pero… ―susurró Abby sin saber qué decirle. Erik la había dejado a cargo, no quería que el grupo se separara bajo su guardia, pero la verdad era que estaban en el límite y lo sabía.

―Magneto no me tiene en la mejor estima, así que no te preocupes demasiado, dudo que vaya a extrañarme ―intervino Emma al notar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la otra mujer.

―No es eso ―soltó Abby molestándose de improvisto―. ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Me quedé por Erik y él se largó quien sabe a dónde!

Emma la observó en silencio, no esperaba que reaccionara así. La verdad hasta ese momento pensó que Fabián era el único que podía ponerla de mal humor con tal rapidez, pero parecía que se había equivocado. No la conocía a fondo, pero tenía la impresión de que era una persona mucho más controlada y que la ausencia de Erik no la pondría tan irritable.

―No hay necesidad de levantar la voz ―recalcó Emma con una mirada curiosa―. Estoy segura de que Magneto regresará en unos días y podrás arreglar tus quejas con él.

―¿Quejas? Me abandonó aquí sabiendo que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que planea hacer con este grupo y para colmo me dejó a cargo ―replicó Abby antes de bajar la mirada y suavizar su tono de voz ―. Ni siquiera sé si está bien…

La telépata inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado cuando una idea pasó por su mente, algo que podía justificar la facilidad con la que Abby se había estado alterando las últimas semanas. Cerró los ojos un momento y usó sus poderes, no pensaba quedarse a esperar a Magneto, así que no habría consecuencias. No hurgó en la mente de Abby, ese no era su objetivo, quería confirmar la existencia de otra presencia, pese a que seguramente aún era muy pronto para poder hacerlo adecuadamente.

―¿Emma? ―llamó Abby preocupada al verla con los ojos cerrados.

Frost presionó su búsqueda hasta que logró sentirlo.

―Creo que vas a tener bastante que conversar con Magneto cuando regrese y te recomendaría que decidieran qué camino van a tomar, no van a poder seguir dejándolo para después ―sugirió abriendo los ojos.

―¿Puedes explicarme de qué estás hablando? ―preguntó confundida.

―¿No lo has sentido? Sé que es pronto, aún no tiene conciencia y me tomó mucho encontrarlo aunque sabía dónde buscar.

―Sigo sin entenderte ―comentó Abby un tanto incómoda, aunque no comprendía, sabía que Emma debía haber usado sus poderes y que ella había sido el objetivo.

―¿No lo sospechas? Estoy segura que ha pasado por tu mente ―indagó Emma un tanto divertida desviando su mirada por un segundo hacia su vientre―. Debe de tener cerca de un mes.

―¿Puedes sentirlo? ―preguntó Abby mirándola nerviosa cuando comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo.

―Si me esfuerzo, aún es una presencia débil ―respondió y de inmediato prosiguió, lo último que necesitaba era asustarla―. Lo cual es bastante normal.

―Me he sentido un poco diferente, pero preferí creer que podía ser a causa del estrés ―explicó Abby. Su periodo no era extremadamente regular y tenía la esperanza de que simplemente se hubiera retrasado un poco.

―Supongo que debo de felicitarte, lastimosamente no podré hacer lo mismo con Magneto ―habló Emma tras unos instantes en silencio. Cuando Abby asintió, lo tomó como el fin de la conversación, sólo iría por unas cuantas pertenencias y le pediría a Azazel que la sacara de ahí.

―¿A dónde vas a ir? ―preguntó Abby antes de que Emma se alejara demasiado.

―Inicialmente California. Dile a Magneto que no se preocupe, no planeo traicionarlo ―respondió sonriendo con su aire usual de superioridad. Se volteó para continuar hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo vacilante por unos segundos, para luego regresar nuevamente donde Abby―. Ten cuidado con Fabián ―advirtió con seriedad, sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero también era consciente que ella no era capaz de ver hasta dónde podía escalar la situación con aquel hombre―. Los de su tipo no se detienen ante nada para subir posiciones y su don es demasiado atractivo como para que Magneto lo deje ir ―No le tenía especial afecto, pero quizás por algún tonto sentimiento de apoyo femenino sintió que debía resaltarle que su posición e incluso su vida podían verse en peligro si no se cuidaba―. Te ve como una molestia y no dudará en sacarte permanentemente de su camino sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces o sentir el menor remordimiento.

**. .**

La conversación con Emma sólo consiguió angustiar a Abby. Había tenido algunas sospechas que trató de enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente, no quería lidiar con algo así en ese momento, pero ya no se sentía capaz de ignorarlo más. Trató de tranquilizarse luego de encerrarse en su habitación, no quería tener que encarar a nadie, pero no había manera de volver a contener todos los temores que su mente comenzó a lanzarle.

No estaba casada y eso le aterraba. La gente no solía hablarlo abiertamente, pero era conocido lo que ocurría con los bebés que nacían fuera del matrimonio, recordaba bastante bien como una muchacha un año mayor de ella se fue a estudiar unos meses a Inglaterra y pese a eso cuando se reincorporó había perdido un año. La realidad era que había quedado embarazada y sus padres la enviaron lejos para ocultarlo y dar en adopción al bebé, permitiéndole así tener una oportunidad de una vida aceptable y mantener la reputación de su familia a salvo.

No era menor de edad y su familia jamás sugeriría algo así aunque estuvieran decepcionados, pero si un médico consideraba que la madre no era apta para mantener al bebé podían tratar de quitárselo. Ella no estaba trabajando y aunque eso podía arreglarlo, el sólo hecho de no estar casada para muchos ya era suficiente excusa para no considerar a la mujer en capacidad de criar un hijo. Incluso si nada de eso ocurría, con un bebé a cuestas conseguir trabajo se volvería más complicado de lo que ya era.

Pero pese a todas las historias de horror sobre madres solteras que conocía a causa de rumores y el trato que la sociedad les daba, lo que realmente hacía que se sintiera completamente vulnerable era Erik. No tenía idea cómo reaccionaría.

Quería pensar que se alegraría, pero ella misma no estaba exactamente feliz, la verdad era que la incertidumbre gobernaba sus emociones en ese momento.

―Debería estar feliz ―susurró con tristeza, recordando como su hermana parecía brillar con una alegría incontenible cuando anunció su embarazo.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación cuando se percató del poco tiempo que conocía a Erik, era sólo algo más de dos meses de los cuales las últimas semanas él había desaparecido. No podía creer que estaba embarazada, muchas parejas les tomaba un par de meses concebir luego del matrimonio e incluso algunas podían pelear por años para tener un bebé. Dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga al darse cuenta de lo inocente que había sido al ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de tener sexo con Erik. Las Vegas había sido donde empezaron, pero incluso la primera noche que pasaron en el hotel hicieron más que sólo dormir.

Su relación no era exactamente estable, tenían un problema de fondo en el que se diferenciaban mucho y que ya había provocado ciertas tenciones. Erik le dijo que permanecerían juntos por el tiempo que ella quisiera, pero en ese momento no había un bebé de por medio, ya no era algo tan sencillo como querer estar juntos o no. Era incapaz de imaginarse criando a un hijo en un ambiente como el que estaba y dudaba que un embarazo fuera suficiente para que Erik decidiera cambiar el camino que tenía planteado.

Sin embargo en ese momento su mayor tortura era el no tener opción más que esperar. No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo más se vería obligada a permanecer como líder temporal y la idea de que Erik se demorara meses o peor nunca regresara era como una nube oscura sobre su mente.

**. .**

Pasaron tres días desde la partida de Emma hasta que Abby logró escuchar un automóvil estacionándose en el hotel. Jamás en su vida pensó que el sonido de un motor pudiera darle tanta tranquilidad y a la vez elevar sus niveles de ansiedad por el cielo. Erik había regresado, ya no tendría responsabilidad por el grupo, pero también significaba encararlo respecto a su embarazo.

Era de noche, bastante tarde, pero aún así se apresuró a darle el encuentro. No pensaba gritarle en medio del corredor que estaba embarazada, o que al menos parecía que lo estaba ya que no había ningún médico que lo confirmara, pero se le hacía imposible esperar en la habitación para verlo. Cuando logró llegar a la primera planta escuchó un ligero murmullo y comprendió que alguien más había estado despierto y se le había adelantado.

―¿Cuándo?

Reconoció la voz de Erik y de inmediato se percató del tono sumamente serio con el que soltó la pregunta. Avanzó un par de pasos más y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver: Fabián Cortez.

―Tres días ―respondió el hombre antes de girarse al sentir la presencia de Abby―. Creo que podremos seguir hablando mañana. Buenas noches ―agregó como despedida, cruzando miradas con Abby que esperaba en silencio a que se retirara.

―Parece que no se han llevado muy bien ―comentó Erik cuando vio a Fabián alejarse, consciente de lo tenso del ambiente.

―No tienes idea ―respondió con recelo, recordando la advertencia de Emma que había estado pasando por alto los últimos días.

―¿Qué sucedió con Frost? ―preguntó Erik fijando sus intensos ojos en los de ella―. ¿Qué más ocurrió mientras estuve fuera?

Abby soltó un suspiro, no quería hablar de las tres semanas que habían transcurrido en ese momento, pero lo hizo de cualquier modo. Erik no se mostró muy complacido con la renuncia de Emma, pero tampoco parecía que iba a extrañarla demasiado, si la reclutó fue por sus poderes no por su compañía. Tomó la noticia de Raven como instructora de Thomas y Yumi con algo de sorpresa, aunque sin dudas lo vio como algo positivo. Pero cuando comenzó a explicarle de los problemas con Fabián, Erik se mostró incómodo y de inmediato cortante ante la sugerencia que le dio de sacarlo del hotel.

―Fabián es un miembro que va a poder ofrecernos mucho. No pienso correrlo sólo porque se lleve mal con el resto, esto no es un club social.

―¿Llevarse mal? El hombre es un cretino que ni siquiera trata de esconderlo ―se quejó de inmediato ―. Leslie ni se atreve a responderle y el resto prefiere evitarlo.

―Dudo que Azazel o Riptide lo estén evitando ―opinó Erik sin intención de ceder en el tema―. Van a tener que acostumbrarse. Su don es muy útil y pienso utilizarlo a nuestro favor.

―No es tan sencillo como acostumbrarse―insistió Abby.

―¿Le molesta al resto o te molesta a ti? ―inquirió Erik tras unos segundos.

―¡Claro que me molesta! Cree que puede ir por ahí intimidando a la gente porque sabe que no le van a responder.

―Entonces detenlo, estoy seguro de que ya debes de haberle dicho algo ―replicó Erik con calma.

―Pero no se trata de lo que yo diga, no puedo estar defendiendo a Leslie cada dos minutos ―recalcó Abby cruzándose de brazos.

―Tiene que ganar confianza por su bien ―insistió él―. ¿Te molesta defenderla?

―No, pero no debería de hacerlo ―respondió un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta―. No es a mí a quien molesta.

―Hablaré con él si te hace sentir mejor ―cedió Erik negando un poco con la cabeza―. Pero no pienso pedirle que se vaya.

―¿De verdad crees que va a cambiar sólo porque se lo pidas? ―inquirió con fastidio―. Cree que es superior al resto, humanos o incluso mutantes.

―Eso es casi cierto ―opinó Erik consiguiendo que Abby se quedara parpadeando incrédula frente a él―. Somos superiores a los humanos y creo que ya te lo había explicado antes; algunos de nosotros tenemos habilidades que nos posicionan más arriba que otros.

―¿Te estás escuchando? ―cuestionó sin salir de su asombro―. ¿De verdad crees todo eso? ―Él ya lo había expresado antes, pero no pensó que fuera una convicción real, sólo una forma no muy correcta de expresar la realidad de que los mutantes tenían habilidades que los humanos no.

―Te molesta ―Erik no lo dijo como pregunta, era una afirmación.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar así después de lo que viviste? ―Abby no dudó al hacer la pregunta, pese a que prefería no ahondar en su pasado. Sabía que Erik debía de haber vivido en carne propia lo que significaba ser discriminado por un grupo que se consideraba superior, le costaba creer que no tuviera nada de empatía.

―Es diferente ―sentenció él tratando de mantenerse en control. ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera comparar las situaciones? Ellos eran superiores sin espacio a la duda, eran el siguiente paso en la evolución y pese a eso se volverían el objetivo de la mayoría inferior temerosa de su extinción―. Ellos ya nos están atacando aunque quieras seguir ciega pensando que son hechos aislados.

Lo que comenzó como una discusión sobre Fabián tomó de forma rápida un camino diferente, sacando a flote los problemas de fondo que de alguna manera tendrían que arreglar si deseaban ser una pareja a largo plazo. Para Erik era claro, estaba convencido de que tomaba el camino correcto, que sus acciones prevendrían otra catástrofe sobre los suyos y que aunque chocara con Abby al final la estaría protegiendo de un mundo que no conocía. La posición de ella era menos tajante, no creía que los mutantes eran superiores o que los humanos llegarían a atacarlos, pero no podía expresarse con tanta convicción. Además estaba convencida que mucho del discurso de Erik era una reacción a sobrevivir la guerra, el temor a tener que revivir parte del pasado del cual casi nunca hablaba.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó ella calmándose un poco, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de él pese a que jamás había vivido algo remotamente similar―. Erik, no va a volver a repetirse…

―No tengo miedo ―interrumpió él bruscamente avanzando hasta que sólo los separaran unos cuantos centímetros―. Controlo mis poderes, ellos son los que van a temblar cuando lleguen para exterminarnos y vean que estamos preparados.

―¿Y si nunca atacan? ―cuestionó manteniéndole la mirada.

―Lo van a hacer, nos temen ―afirmó secamente.

―¿Crees que mi familia me tiene miedo? ―La pregunta consiguió provocar una incomodidad en Erik, él los había visto y aunque quisiera negarse no podía decir que hubiera notado siquiera un atisbo de algo que pudiera alertarlo.

―Son una excepción ―explicó dando un paso hacia atrás―. Lamentablemente crees que el mundo es como tú o tu familia ―prosiguió visiblemente molesto por no poder generalizar―. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, no pienso hacerme a un lado, sé que si no nos preparamos nos cazarán y a diferencia tuya no me veo capaz de hacerme a un lado ignorando a los demás.

―¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

―Tú has tenido suerte, pero cuando tienes que dar un paso al frente por alguien que no seas tú no te sientes cómoda ―respondió frio, atento a cómo reaccionaba.

―Eso es lo que piensas sólo porque preferiría no tener que defender a Leslie ―inquirió con molestia.

―No todos son capaces de defenderse, muchos no tienen la fuerza de ir contra un sistema que está hecho para pisotearlos ―continuó, en ese momento ya no se trataba en absoluto sobre Fabián y Leslie, sino sobre todos los mutantes e incluso sobre él mismo―. Con el don que tienes podrías ayudar a miles, pero no te interesa, para ti es sencillo pasar desapercibida y sólo preocuparte por cómo los resultados te afectan a ti.

―¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! ―le interrumpió roja de cólera, nadie jamás le había dicho que, en pocas palabras, era una egoísta de la peor clase.

―Tú peleaste por tus derechos sola y lo vez como un logro, crees que el resto debería hacer lo mismo. Me lo dijiste una vez, jamás participaste con ningún grupo feminista, al contrario parecía que te molestaban ―insistió él, presionando al notar que ella retrocedió un par de pasos, sabía muy bien que ella comprendía que estaba haciendo una analogía con la lucha por los mutantes―. Pero te tengo una noticia; sin las mujeres que pelearon por los derechos de todas ellas hace décadas, tú no hubieras podido poner un pie en la universidad sin importar cuánto trataras ―finalizó, satisfecho al ver cómo al fin ella desvió la mirada.

Era imposible ignorar el tono colorado del rostro de Abby, estaba furiosa. Erik esperaba que le replicara; que se defendiera o que incluso insistiera que él era un insensible por no poder ponerse en el lugar de los humanos que despreciaba considerando su pasado. Pero cuando ella se giró y avanzó con prisa hacia la puerta principal se dio cuenta que la discusión había terminado.

Erik ahogó un gruñido antes de seguir a Abby cuando escuchó un sollozo proviniendo de ella. No había dicho ninguna mentira, realmente pensaba lo que dijo, sin embargo no fue su intención hacer que saliera llorando. Lo tomó por sorpresa a pesar de que era consciente que había estado peligrosamente cerca de pasar a territorio ofensivo, pero aunque sus palabras fueron duras, no imaginó que tendrían ese efecto.

Abby se alejó a paso rápido y abrió bruscamente las puertas dobles de la entrada para salir del hotel. Maldijo el momento en que decidió que era buena idea contarle lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas en lugar de comenzar con una noticia mucho más importante como era su embarazo. La cólera que tenía en ese momento no era directamente por las palabras de él, sino por como el destino decidió que ese era un buen momento para sacar a la luz las diferencias que sin dudas podrían separarlos. Si antes había estado angustiada pensando que quizás Erik no querría quedarse con ella, ahora estaba casi convencida de que tomarían caminos separados.

―¡Abby! ―llamó Erik con algo de urgencia cuando vio que comenzó a avanzar en dirección a los bosques que rodeaban el hotel.

Ignoró el llamado. Era ridículo, no quería alejarse de él, pero era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo prefería así a tener que escucharlo de la boca de él.

―Vas a enfermarte ―insistió Erik cuando logró acortar la distancia que los separaba y quedar unos pasos detrás.

En ese momento Abby se detuvo y elevó las manos provocando que la nieve cercana se elevara como un remolino alrededor de ella, formando una especie de _igloo_ tallado de una única pieza de hielo. Erik observó en silencio por unos instantes, la pequeña edificación quedó a unos pocos centímetros frente de él, impidiéndole el paso.

―¿Planeas quedarte aquí? ―cuestionó sin comprender totalmente por qué estaba actuando de esa manera. Sabía que ella era mucho más resistente a las críticas de lo que demostró minutos antes y verla encerrarse en un refugio de hielo para no hablarle le parecía ridículo―. Abby, déjame entrar ―insistió tratando de serenarse, lo único que su mente logró darle como respuesta para la extraña actitud era que no tenía la información completa, algo debía haberle ocurrido en las semanas que estuvo ausente.

El ligero sonido del hielo resquebrajándose fue seguido por la apertura de un espacio suficientemente grande como para que pasara caminando. Ingresó con calma y vio a Abby abrazando sus piernas en el suelo aún cubierto por nieve. Se sentó a su costado y esperó en silencio cuando vio que aunque sus ojos estaban algo irritados no se encontraba llorando.

―No sentí nada cuando saliste ―se animó a comentar él mirando la cúpula de hielo que los cubría―. Por un momento pensé que sentiría la presión de agua recorriendo la casa.

―¿Pensabas que iba a atacarte? ―preguntó ella en voz baja dejando escapar un bufido―. No me descontrolo tan fácilmente.

―No, veo que no ―asintió, eso al menos tenía que admitirlo, cuando él se enojaba a veces provocaba que los objetos de metal temblaran.

Ella giró ligeramente el rostro para verlo, insegura de qué ocurriría. Por un lado quería irse y alejarse de ese hotel, pero si antes le costaba hacerse a la idea de estar sin Erik, ahora habían razones mucho más fuertes para negarse a hacerlo.

―Mañana iré a una base militar, no demorará más de unas horas ―anunció Erik, consciente de que eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar en ese momento―. Cuando regrese hablaremos de todo.

Abby lo observó en silencio y luego asintió, no quería discutir más.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: _**_Me siento en la necesidad de dejar claro que no comparto los comentarios de Fabián, pero es como planteé al personaje xD Emma se retiró, lo cual es un cambio en el canon ya que ahí se puede asumir que se quedó con Magneto hasta que murió a causa del proyecto WideAwake, pero con Abby en la ecuación y los planes de Erik que no son exactamente lo que tenía en mente, no encontró su lugar. Lo cual puede ser bueno para ella, quizás sobreviva. _

_Y bueno, el bebé… Las consecuencias de no usar protección, aunque en esa época no era tan sencillo como ir a una farmacia, comprar y ya. Es repentino, pero todos los embarazos no planificados lo son. Y Abby no pudo decir nada porque acabaron discutiendo, ni modo así es la vida, ya podrán hablar más adelante… con suerte. Es un punto complicado, Erik tiene su mente en algo fijo y no es tan sencillo como pasar al retiro cuando siente que puede hacer tanto._

_Sobre la película puedo decir que la disfruté, pero no se puede negar que no se sintió bien hilada. El comienzo estuvo bien, pero desde que apareció Striker perdió potencia, yo esperaba una batalla final épica, Magneto con el estadio en DoFP se sintió más amenazador que Apocalipsis. Ahora queda la pregunta de cómo la adaptaré xD_


	27. Chap 27: Chesapeake Bay, Maryland

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Erik se alistó con pesadez esa mañana. Cuando llegó la noche anterior pensó que podría descansar unas horas, pero al final no logró conciliar el sueño. Luego de la discusión con Abby, que terminó abruptamente cuando ella se alejó de él, logró convencerla de regresar a la habitación que ocupaban, aunque sin haber arreglado las cosas. Le incomodaba tener que irse a una misión con un tema como ese pendiente, pero justamente regresó tan tarde por la noche porque había descubierto que tenía una ventana de tiempo muy pequeña en el que podría infiltrarse en una base militar y necesitaba apoyo.

Inicialmente había partido con destino a Boston para acceder a las cuentas de Shaw y conseguir dinero para los gastos del grupo, pero en el camino no pudo evitar regresar a Nueva York. Gracias a numerosos rumores consiguió encontrar el rastro de lo ocurrido luego de que abandonaran Riverside y siguiendo las pistas llegó hasta Maryland donde encontró la base temporal de los hombres que estaban cazando mutantes. Debido a esto lo que debió haber sido unos días de ausencia se volvieron semanas.

Dejó a Abby descansando en la cama, sabía que estaba despierta y que al igual que él tampoco había conseguido dormir, pero prefirió actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tendrían que hablar cuando regresara.

Se colocó su casco y avanzó por el corredor en el que estaban dispuestas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la más alejada donde sabía que encontraría a Azazel. Tocó la puerta y cuando el mutante lo atendió le informó que partirían en una hora en compañía de Fabián, al cual la noche anterior le comunicó de sus intenciones, Mystique y Thomas.

―¿Les aviso que vamos a partir? ―preguntó Azazel tras escuchar las órdenes.

―A Mystique y Thomas, Fabián ya está enterado ―asintió Erik antes de girarse para ir a buscar algo de comida, iba a ser un día largo seguramente.

Se detuvo unos momentos cuando escuchó a Azazel conversando con alguien dentro de la habitación de la cual se estaba alejando y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién había pasado la noche con él. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no era asunto suyo, Azazel era un hombre eficiente y mientras no disminuyera su capacidad de serlo no pensaba siquiera indagar en el asunto.

A la hora pactada los cuatro mutantes que pensaba llevar se encontraban esperándolo en la primera planta. Sin perder el tiempo les informó que se dirigirían a una base militar ubicada en la bahía de Chesapeake, a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de Baltimore.

―¿El Laboratorio de Investigación Naval? ―preguntó Azazel, esperando una confirmación.

―¿Has estado ahí antes? ―indagó Magneto con curiosidad.

―Sólo en las cercanías ―respondió con cautela, sabía que iba a tener que elaborar más su respuesta y mencionar a su antiguo jefe―. Shaw consideraba que era importante poder movilizarnos con rapidez a las instalaciones militares del país. Nunca necesitamos ingresar, pero puedo aparecer bastante cerca.

―¿Qué estamos buscando? ―intervino Fabián, no estaba completamente convencido de que su seguridad no se vería comprometida; sus habilidades no servirían de nada si es que el caos se desataba y no conseguía mantenerse cerca a otro mutante.

―El proyecto _Wide Awake_ no tiene una base permanente, no son tan numerosos o importantes aún como para que les asignen un presupuesto que les permita tener instalaciones propias ―explicó Magneto, en sus semanas ausentes estuvo siguiendo algunas pistas sobre el grupo tal y como lo hizo por años con Shaw―. Sin embargo necesitan un lugar para almacenar información y por el momento lo están haciendo en ese destacamento del _NRL_. Ahí llevaron lo que lograron recuperar del incendio en _Riverside_.

―¿Vamos a atacar una base militar? ―preguntó con temor Thomas, él no quería problemas, ya tenía suficiente con haber tenido roces menores con la policía antes.

―No ―aseguró Magneto, dudando por unos momentos si era bueno llevar al joven, aún no partían y ya estaba nervioso―. Estamos en una etapa en la que preferiría evitar enfrentamientos, no vamos con la intensión de pelear ―explicó y dirigió la mirada a Mystique.

―¿Sabes dónde está la información que quieres? ―preguntó ella, comprendía el papel que le tocaría.

―Sí, sin embargo va a ser algo un poco más complicado que simplemente infiltrarte y salir ―respondió él, dándole una señal a Azazel para partir.

**. .**

La zona que rodeaba el objetivo estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. Los árboles que formaban un denso bosque se encontraban completamente desprovistos de hojas, pero aún así era difícil lograr ver a la distancia entre los numerosos troncos. Por un instante la mente de Erik le sugirió regresar por Abby para que se encargara de no dejar rastros, sin embargo lo descartó de inmediato, no quería reanimar la discusión que tuvieron y si todo iba acorde al plan no importaría, los humanos no tenían que saber que estuvieron ahí. Avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar a los límites del bosque donde una carretera poco transitada los separaba de la base de investigación militar.

En sus semanas ausente, Erik había conseguido ingresar y adentrarse sin levantar sospechas posando como parte del personal de mantenimiento, pero llegó un punto en que no hubo manera de que consiguiera acceso para el hangar donde guardaban la información. Durante su periodo como cazador de Nazis cultivó su habilidad para balancear perfectamente el pasar desapercibido cuando lo deseaba y a la vez mostrarse completamente natural y no permitir que su cuerpo dejara que alguna señal de nerviosismo o duda lo delatara. Pero todo tenía un límite y aunque pudo tratar de presionar de forma agresiva y revelarse, prefirió darle una última oportunidad a un acercamiento sutil.

―Tenemos un tiempo límite ―advirtió Magneto mirando al grupo que lo acompañaba―. Van a realizar una limpieza de documentos hoy en la noche ―explicó, esa era la razón por la que decidió regresar al hotel―, y aunque dudo que vayan a eliminar información que tengan sobre nosotros, estoy seguro que querrán deshacerse de cualquier detalle que pueda revelar un mal manejo respecto a Riverside o los dos incidentes en que me encargué de los miembros de su agrupación.

―¿Crees que sus errores no serán útiles? ―inquirió Fabián.

―Es bueno conocer las debilidades de tus enemigos y más aún qué errores han cometido.

―¿A quién voy a suplantar? ―preguntó Mystique, la apariencia no iba a ser un problema por supuesto, pero si alguien le dirigía la palabra podrían notar el reemplazo.

―Un trabajador de mantenimiento, Sean McNeal. Como en toda organización, siempre hay un eslabón débil o defectuoso ―respondió Magneto dibujando una mueca de desagrado en el rostro―. El suele ocupar buena parte de su turno de trabajo durmiendo en una de las bodegas.

―¿A dónde tengo que ir? ―prosiguió indagando ella.

―Dos lugares ―respondió con calma―. Primero necesito que averigües cuál hangar ha estado recibiendo nuevas adquisiciones. Muchos almacenan experimentos viejos y llevan años sin ser tocados, pero hay uno que recibió los restos de algunos vehículos militares en Noviembre.

―¿El submarino? ―intervino Azazel con una media sonrisa, no pensó que los americanos se tomarían el trabajo de recuperar los restos.

―Y el avión ―agregó Magneto, aunque en teoría la nave que manejó Hank para llevarlos a Cuba era propiedad del gobierno.

―¿Van a haber guardado informes ahí también? ―cuestionó Mystique, le costaba imaginar que entre los restos de dos grandes moles de metal encontraría cajas con documentos.

―Wide Awake no es muy querido, les han cedido lo mínimo, parece que hay mucha competencia entre agencias.

―Quizás bastaría con ver cuál es el hangar menos cuidado, seguramente les asignaron ese ―intervino Fabián, él haría eso si le obligaran a aceptar compartir espacio.

―Tengo una idea de cuál es, pero no vamos a correr riesgos. Desmantelaron los restos del submarino y el avión y no se han tomado el trabajo de reconstruirlos como para que me sea sencillo identificarlos ―respondió Magneto. Ya había tratado de localizar lo que quedó de ambos vehículos, pero varios hangares tenían una masa considerable de metal.

―¿Y cuando sepa a dónde ir? ―retomó Mystique la conversación.

―Esa es la parte complicada y la razón por la que Thomas nos está acompañando ―explicó Magneto, posando la atención del grupo sobre el muchacho―. No quiero que llamemos la atención y dentro de cada hangar hay un circuito de cámaras que necesitamos evitar, vamos a requerir varias horas para conseguir toda la información relevante posible.

―¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Sólo veo en la oscuridad ―cuestionó Thomas visiblemente nervioso.

―Los hangares están completamente a oscuras a menos que haya una autorización para su uso. Creo que es una táctica para que quienes vigilan las imágenes noten de inmediato si hay alguna luz y alerten a seguridad ―explicó Magneto mirando con confianza al joven―. Tú vas a ser los ojos de Mystique cuando estén dentro.

Thomas no se veía muy convencido pese a que podía leer en la oscuridad, pero aceptó, no quería decepcionar al grupo que lo había acogido, sin ellos tendría que regresar a las calles en California.

Magneto prosiguió con algunas indicaciones finales tales como la ubicación del para que Mystique pudiera verlo y tomar su apariencia. Azazel se encargaría de transportarla al interior y esperaría junto con Thomas hasta que terminara la primera fase, luego los llevaría al hangar para poder recolectar la información.

―¿Y nosotros? ―preguntó Fabián, sentía que sólo estaba ahí para observar.

―Esperamos y actuamos en caso algo salga mal ―respondió Magneto con seriedad. Si algo ocurría y se veían obligados a pelear quería asegurarse que no quedara nada de esa base y confiaba que si Fabián aumentaba sus poderes podría realizar el acto rápidamente.

**. .**

Azazel tomó la mano de Mystique y el hombro de Thomas para transportarse a la bodega que Magneto le señaló a la distancia, ahí encontrarían al hombre que la mutante debía de suplantar. Aparecieron entre cajas vacías y materiales de limpieza, Raven se apresuró a moverse contra una pared para no estar expuesta en caso hubiera otra persona, mientras que Azazel haló a Thomas para que la imitara a la vez que revisaba con la mirada la habitación.

En el fondo, detrás de unas cajas, un hombre durmiendo despreocupadamente sobre un viejo sillón era el único presente. Mystique dejó que una mueca de desagrado se dibujara en su rostro, no estaba esperando que tomaría la forma de un modelo, pero la barriga prominente, cabello mal cuidado y el uniforme de trabajador azul desalineado eran una combinación horrenda.

―Espero no demorarme demasiado ―comentó ella, dejando que su cuerpo tomara a apariencia del hombre.

―¿Y la voz? ―se atrevió a preguntar Thomas.

―Por como Magneto lo describió dudo que le presten demasiada atención ―opinó Azazel encogiéndose de hombros―. O puedes fingir que estás mal de la garganta o algo ―agregó mirando a Raven.

―Ya veré ―respondió ella con una voz grave que parecía ir bastante bien con el cuerpo―. Con algo de suerte no tendré que decir más de un par de palabras.

Sin esperar más Mystique salió de la bodega con una escoba en mano y un trapo de para sacudir en el cinturón del uniforme. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento y desinteresado, reconociendo poco a poco la ruta que Magneto le explicó era la más adecuada a tomar. Sonrió internamente, desestimando la idea de que terminaría perdiéndose en el interior de la base y que se vería obligada a pelear en algún corredor estrecho.

Llegó hasta el lugar que Magneto le indicó y en la puerta un guardia la recibió con una expresión de molestia. Sin dirigirle la palabra la dejó ingresar.

Mystique sonrió, se encontraba en una oficina bastante grande que contenía cuatro cubículos que gracias a la hora aún no estaban siendo utilizados. Revisó rápidamente los escritorios y tras varios minutos de búsqueda logró dar con la información que estaba buscando. El hangar siete había estado recibiendo múltiples entradas de objetos desde Noviembre, entre ellos un cargamento proveniente de Cuba.

Dejó todo tal y como lo había encontrado para luego caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Pero cuando dio un par de pasos tuvo que detenerse, el guardia le estaba hablando.

―No has terminado ―se quejó el hombre, visiblemente irritado―. Entraste hace diez minutos.

―Me olvidé el líquido para limpiar ―respondió con total desfachatez.

―Y el recogedor por lo que veo ―agregó exasperado el militar, sin poder mantener la postura recta y reservada que su posición exigía―. No comprendo cómo puedes seguir trabajando aquí, no hay día que no llegues tarde o te olvides de algo.

―Infórmalo si tanto te molesta ―replicó Mystique encogiéndose de hombros.

Al no recibir respuesta se giró y comenzó a regresar sin prisa, segura de que el militar ni siquiera se extrañaría si no regresaba en unos minutos. Cuando se adentró en la bodega fue recibida por Azazel que le informó que todo había estado en calma, podían proseguir con la segunda etapa si es que tenía la información.

―¿Crees que hubiera vuelto sino supiera a qué hangar debemos ir? ―cuestionó fingiendo indignación.

Él sólo le dedicó una media sonrisa como respuesta y le ofreció su mano. Luego extendió su cola para tocar a Thomas que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él y desapareció con ellos dejando atrás una nube oscura. Aparecieron sobre una de las edificaciones centrales de la base, desde ahí podría identificar su objetivo, justo detrás de un gran tanque de agua que les sirvió para ocultarse. Sin perder el tiempo Mystique le señaló el hangar siete y Azazel calculó dónde aparecerían.

―Deberías de activar tu don ―advirtió Azazel mirando a Thomas―. Seguramente nos vamos a topar con muchos objetos y aunque el hangar esté retirado si hacemos un escándalo nos van a sentir.

Thomas asintió y permitió que sus ojos se tornaran completamente negros.

Cuando aparecieron en el hangar Azazel y Mystique no fueron capaces de ver nada, Magneto no había mentido cuando dijo que el lugar estaría a oscuras. Thomas comenzó a describirles un poco lo que veía, las dimensiones del hangar eran inmensas y seguramente se demorarían en encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

Mystique logró encontrar el hombro de Thomas y colocó su mano para que él pudiera dirigirla, Azazel la imitó, pero utilizando su cola. Iban a ser unas largas y tortuosas horas, el sólo avanzar era un problema, debían andar despacio para evitar tropezarse o golpearse con algún objeto que sobresaliera de las largas estanterías que llenaban el espacio.

**. .**

Cuando quedaron solos, Magneto dirigió su atención a Fabián, recordando de inmediato la discusión con Abby. No pensaba cambiar su decisión, Cortez podía volverse demasiado valioso como para considerar expulsarlo, pero si realmente generaba descontento entre el resto era algo que debía manejar. Abby no le preocupaba demasiado en ese aspecto, pese a que lo detestara ella se las arreglaría para no verse demasiado afectada, pero los nuevos miembros no parecían gozar de ese tipo de resistencia social.

―Abby no está muy complacida contigo ―habló dejando claro por dónde iría la conversación.

―Lamento decir que es mutuo ―replicó Fabián sin ocultar su fastidio.

―¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

―No sabe dónde está parada ―respondió luego de dudar por unos segundos, recordando que ellos eran una pareja―. No se da cuenta de lo que somos y manejaba el hotel como si fuera una reunión de niñas exploradoras.

―La honestidad es un arma de doble filo ―advirtió Magneto.

Erik no estaba complacido con el tono de la respuesta, pero lamentablemente no podía replicarle que estaba equivocado. Abby tenía un concepto de la realidad demasiado deformado por sus experiencias positivas en la vida. Incluso aunque había sido testigo de que los humanos estaban trabajando contra ellos, se rehusaba a verlo más allá de incidentes aislados. Quizás no era Abby solamente, muchos americanos parecía que eran incapaces de reconocer el nivel de depravación que podía llegar a dirigir las acciones de los seres humanos.

―Quizás ―se animó a continuar Fabián―, pero sabes que es cierto.

―Tengo mis dudas de que haya tratado de dirigir al grupo ―intervino Magneto. No, Abby sólo mantuvo el hotel a un nivel en que fuera habitable.

―Se lo encargaste ―insistió Fabián, él al menos se había sentido como si estuviera en una escuela pese a que Abby casi no le dirigía la palabra―. El problema no es que diera órdenes, sino que considera a los humanos iguales. Así no vamos a crecer, corrompe el objetivo.

―Aun así ha brindado su apoyo.

―No sin quejarse seguramente ―habló con confianza Fabián―. Por ahora sólo estamos recolectando información, en el futuro cuando sea necesario atacar va a oponerse y no soy idiota, con su don podría ser un obstáculo real.

Erik no respondió, estaba convencido que no llegaría a darse un escenario en que Abby se enfrentara a él realmente, pero eso no excluía posibles intentos de sabotaje. Observó a Fabián en silencio, notando que el hombre debía de sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo, pensando que podía manipularlo. Lamentablemente todo lo que él decía ya había pasado de alguna manera por su cabeza y con la discusión de la noche anterior no podía seguir ignorándolo.

―Su lugar no es con nosotros ―opinó Fabián, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al poder decirlo en voz alta.

―Puede ser ―aceptó Magneto mirándolo fijamente―. Pero no es tu lugar decidirlo.

De inmediato Fabián asintió, ya había dicho lo que quería y sabía reconocer cuando estaba tentando demasiado la suerte. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, conscientes de que deberían esperar varias horas si es que todo salía bien, pero que no podían dejar de prestar atención a la base, si algo ocurría tendrían que actuar rápidamente.

**. .**

Entrada la tarde, Azazel regresó en compañía de Mystique, Thomas y un gran cargamento de papeles. Magneto los observó complacido, pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden para retirarse, Azazel habló.

―Hay un informe interesante.

―¿Sobre? ―preguntó con curiosidad Magneto.

―Un nuevo material que llegó en un cargamento hace unos días, un metal que parece provenir de un meteorito ―explicó Azazel, recordando uno de los tantos documentos que Thomas había leído―. Parece que sólo han conseguido una pequeña muestra y aún están tratando de averiguar de dónde provino, pero los estudios preliminares revelaron que era sumamente resistente y varias agencias están peleando para poder experimentar con él, Wide Awake incluido.

Magneto sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia la base militar, luego cerró los ojos y se concentró. Comenzó a buscar una sensación metálica nueva, algo que le revelara dónde se encontraba el metal del que habló Azazel, pero no le fue posible sentir ninguna presencia peculiar. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió la mirada a Fabián, que de inmediato asintió y extendió sus manos en dirección a él, provocándole una sensación muy similar a un pico de adrenalina.

Jamás había logrado sentirse tan poderoso, ni cuando la furia lo invadía permitiéndole grandes proezas o luego de que Charles le ayudara a encontrar el punto en que tenía el mayor control sobre su don. Por un momento pensó en lo sencillo que sería destruir la base y matar a todos los que estaban dentro, quizás era el momento de comenzar una ofensiva abierta contra los humanos, ninguno de ellos podría detenerlo. pero se contuvo. Trató de enfocar su mente, tenía un objetivo y no era atacar, sino encontrar la muestra de metal que había captado tanto la atención de las agencias militares.

En ese momento lo sintió, un objeto del tamaño de una canica que era completamente desconocido para él. No tenía idea de qué era. Cuando trató de manipularlo sus poderes recibieron resistencia por parte de un metal, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. No era que no pudiera doblegarlo y moldearlo a su antojo, pero cada molécula que lo conformaba se negaba a obedecerlo de forma natural. Sin perder más tiempo optó por atraer el objeto hacia él a toda velocidad, eso alertaría a los humanos, pero ya estarían lejos para cuando decidieran investigar fuera de la base.

**. .**

Cuando el grupo regresó al hotel, todos los documentos extraídos de la base militar fueron llevados al estudio para que Magneto pudiera leerlos con calma. Erik se encerró por varias horas, leyendo rápidamente el contenido para comenzar a clasificar lo que era más útil de lo que no. Un nombre que aparecía continuamente era el del general retirado, Edwin Partridge, el hombre por el que Angel había decidido quedarse en California. Ella no había hecho contacto alguno, quizás era momento de enviar a alguien o ir en persona para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Erik levantó la mirada luego de leer que el cuerpo de Adriana Soria había sido recuperado por Wide Awake. Maldijo internamente, debía de haberse asegurado de que algo así no pudiera ocurrir. Pese a que la mujer estaba muerta, quizás podrían usarla de algún modo y ese le incomodaba enormemente.

Chasqueó la lengua al notar la hora en el reloj de pared que decoraba el estudio, eran las diez de la noche, llevaba al menos cuatro horas en el hotel y no había recibido visita de Abby. sin ánimos se levantó de la silla y acomodó las cosas, ya no podía seguir evitando la desagradable conversación que seguramente tendría. Estaba casi convencido que lo mejor era que se separaran, su lado lógico se lo repetía continuamente, pero siempre había una voz en el fondo que le recalcaba lo cómodo e incluso feliz que se sentía cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. De inmediato sintió que la temperatura era considerablemente más baja que la del resto del hotel y cuando vio las cortinas de la puerta del balcón hondeando se acercó con la intensión de evitar que el aire frío siguiera entrando. Al acercarse notó que Abby se encontraba fuera, apoyada en el barandal del balcón. En ese momento se percató que no era el único que había estado pensando sobre el futuro.

―Estoy embarazada ―anunció ella, dirigiéndole la mirada cuando lo sintió y sin darle tiempo de que él iniciara la conversación.

Erik la observo en silencio, eso era algo que realmente no estaba esperando.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Inicialmente había pensado poner este capítulo junto con el anterior, pero creo que la atención a cada parte se hubiera perdido xD _

_Ha habido algunos pequeños detalles de cosas que no planeo escribir a profundidad, pero que quiero que se sienta que están ocurriendo. ¿Quién estuvo en el cuarto de Azazel? supongo que no es difícil de adivinar. El metal que consiguieron es una muestra muy pequeña del mismo material que aparece en la película de Wolverine. No me atrevo a decir que es adamantium porque si no he entendido mal el adamantium no es un metal natural, sino una mezcla de varios compuestos, entre ellos el metal proveniente del meteorito._

_Fabián hablando mal de Abby y Erik que no la "defiende"… Aunque Erik quiera a Abby no es capaz de ignorar que ella va a ser un problema si quiere expandir su filosofía y acciones anti-humanas. Pero, ahora qué va a hacer, un bebé cambia las cosas, en este tipo de situaciones lo hace para peor… Sin embargo la idea de poder tener una familia es algo que Magneto en todas sus versiones siempre ha tenido debilidad (En algunas con resultados muy malos y en otras con resultados trágicos… creo que en ninguna versión acaba bien este hombre) ¿Qué creen qué haga Erik? o cómo imaginan que va a reaccionar xD_

_Como me he demorado tanto escribiendo este capítulo y para colmo no he resuelto la bomba que es el anuncio del bebé, preferí publicarlo aunque no sea Viernes, ya bastante han esperado y la historia debe continuar. _


	28. Chap 28: Winnipeg, Manitoba

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

Erik demoró unos segundos en reaccionar, no era usual en él quedarse sin palabras, pero un embarazo era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Su mente comenzó a trabajar velozmente, recalcándole que las múltiples noches en compañía de Abby no tenían razón para estar eximidas de la ley natural, por lo que la posibilidad de tener un hijo no debería de haberle tomado por sorpresa.

―Vamos adentro ―pidió y ella asintió en silencio. Iban a tener una conversación larga y un balcón en pleno invierno no era el lugar más adecuado.

Cuando Abby tomó asiento en la cama, Erik se acomodó a su costado. De inmediato notó que no era capaz de intuir lo que ella estaba pensando, algo bastante inusual ya que normalmente era un libro abierto para él. Trató de analizarla, de interpretar cada pequeño movimiento o incluso el ritmo de su respiración, sin embargo lo único que podía sentir emanando de ella era nerviosismo a un nivel muy cercano al miedo a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

Comprendía que con un anuncio como el que recibió no había escapatoria, iban a tener que tomar decisiones claras, seguir postergando la conversación sobre su futuro como pareja ya no era una opción. Minutos antes había estado bastante convencido que el hotel no era el mejor lugar para Abby. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, separarse era algo inevitable y hacerlo por decisión mutua era un mejor final que en medio de una pelea en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero todos los argumentos que lo habían llevado a convencerse se esfumaron con las palabras de ella.

Iba a ser padre y eso lo cambiaba todo. Jamás se imaginó como un hombre con familia, la verdad era que hasta hace unos meses el futuro para él simplemente se resumía en dos opciones: venganza o muerte. Sin siquiera haberlo planeado poco a poco estaba reconstruyendo lo que el destino le arrebató tan cruelmente, pero no era el momento adecuado.

―No pareces feliz ―comentó, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

―Debería estarlo, ¿no? ―replicó Abby con una sonrisa triste―. Hannah no dejaba de sonreír cuando se enteró de su embarazo, creo que llamó a cada persona que conocía para contarle.

―No eres tu hermana ―intervino él, tratando de no quedarse en silencio y consiente que no había negado su falta de alegría.

―Y unos meses después volvió a llamar a todos sus conocidos cuando se enteró que no era sólo un bebé ―continuó, recordando lo emocionada que se veía su hermana ante la idea de que su primer embarazo la volvería mamá de dos bebés―. Me quejé con ella por no planear una forma más original de anunciarlo, claro que estando tan eufórica no creo que hubiera podido guardar la noticia por más de unas horas ―agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

En ese momento Erik se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de él, Abby tenía expectativas mucho más amplias que sólo un bebé saludable como resultado final. No podía culparla, no se encontraban en medio de una guerra donde uno se enfoca en lo más básico, ella no tenía razón para conformarse con lo mínimo.

―¿Vas a quedarte? ―preguntó Erik, necesitaba saber qué pensaba hacer ella.

―¿Quieres que me quede? ―replicó Abby cerrando los ojos―. No quiero irme.

―Es tu decisión ―respondió, sabía que lo que realmente quería decir ella era que deseaba quedarse con él, sólo con él.

―Es tuyo ―dijo ella dirigiéndole la mirada al fin―, no es sólo mi decisión.

―No voy a abandonar esta lucha, menos ahora ―Si antes quería velar por el futuro de los suyos, la llegada de un hijo era aún más razón para hacerlo. Su deber como padre era garantizar que estuviera a salvo, sabía por experiencia propia lo que podía ocurrir cuando quien te debe proteger pone demasiada confianza en que la sociedad no va a lastimarlos.

―No es lugar para criar un hijo ―intervino Abby, comprendiendo que Erik seguía completamente convencido que algo malo iba a pasarles.

―No, no lo es ―aceptó y también dudaba que él fuera adecuado para tomar el rol de padre―. Puedo llevarte a casa, ahí estarás a salvo y tendrías ayuda ―ofreció, en su mente era la opción más lógica.

―¿Eso es lo que quieres? ―preguntó Abby mirándolo intensamente.

―No ―respondió, en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería.

―Entonces no tienes que llevarme a Great Falls ―replicó bajo la mirada curiosa de Erik. Ella no estaba cómoda en el hotel y no comulgaba con sus ideales respecto al futuro de los mutantes, sin embargo lo último que quería hacer era separarse de él.

―Abby…

―¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir si me voy? ―le interrumpió elevando la voz cuando notó que pensaba convencerla de que era mejor llevarla con su familia. Si se separaban no sólo tendría que enfrentar al mundo sola, sino que en algún momento se vería obligada a explicarse con su hijo.

―No lo sé ―respondió con honestidad, recién estaba comenzando a asimilar la noticia, aún no había pensado más allá de eso.

―Jamás lo verías ―Ella lo sabía, Erik desaparecería, mantendría su distancia―. ¿Tienes idea lo que va a tener que afrontar si nos separamos? ―preguntó alarmada, a la sociedad no le gustaban los niños sin padre y no demoraban en demostrarlo.

―Te estás adelantando demasiado ―intervino Erik, notando que Abby se estaba alterando―. Lo principal es que estén a salvo y aquí no lo van a estar.

―¿Y si es mutante? Tú lo dijiste, posiblemente vaya a serlo ―Recordaba cuando le hizo ese comentario en la mansión de Charles.

―Eso lo resolveríamos en unos años si es que hay necesidad ―respondió con seguridad, quizás para ese momento ya no habría peligro.

―Esto no es como cuando decidí probar suerte e ir a la universidad a ver si podía hacerlo. No puedo simplemente regresar a casa y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado; no sé si puedo hacer esto sola ―confesó asustada, era la verdad, sus posibilidades laborales se volverían aún más escasas de lo que ya eran e iba a necesitar trabajar si quería criarlo―. Un bebé necesita a sus padres, no a sus abuelos o a sus tías. No voy a irme a menos que vengas conmigo.

―Eso lo sé, pero a veces no es posible ―respondió Erik tratando de relajarse para poder ver con claridad qué decisión era la mejor. Observó con atención a Abby, notando que no iba a ceder, si pretendía llevarla a Montana tendría que ser por la fuerza y no pretendía hacerlo, podía ver lo preocupada que estaba―. ¿Y qué harías si te quedas? ―se animó a indagar―. Sé que no eres feliz aquí.

―Ignorar a Fabián ―contestó bufando sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta seria.

―¿Podrías ignorar todo? ―preguntó Erik tomándole el rostro con una mano para verla directamente a los ojos, quizás esa era la salida a la difícil situación en la que se encontraban―. ¿No involucrarte en las misiones o tratar de averiguar qué estamos haciendo? Yo no te diría nada, para ti este sería sólo un hotel en el que estaríamos viviendo.

―Quizás ―contestó llena de dudas, extrañada ante la propuesta―, pero no creo que eso sirva por mucho tiempo.

―Una base permanente de esta magnitud nunca fue mi plan ―explicó Erik, ya más tranquilo, comenzando a imaginar posibles escenarios a futuro―. Todos juntos somos un objetivo muy llamativo, cuando estemos más organizados lo ideal sería tener puntos de encuentro, pero no vivir juntos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―No lo sé, no más de un año. Pasarías el embarazo aquí y luego de unos meses más nos iríamos ―respondió tras meditarlo un poco, era la forma de mantener al grupo y a Abby―. Me juntaría con los demás cada cierto tiempo para organizar y dirigir.

―Seguiría siendo peligroso ―opinó Abby, aunque sumamente tentada por la oferta. No era lo ideal y estaba segura que en ese momento era la desesperación hablando, pero era un paso más cerca a lo que ella quería.

―Sí ―aceptó él―. Pero sé moverme, mantendré el peligro lejos de donde vivamos.

―¿A dónde iríamos? ―preguntó Abby permitiéndose sonreír un poco ante un futuro no tan gris.

―Donde quieras, no tenemos restricciones ―respondió con confianza al ver como ella se animaba―. Pero posiblemente una ciudad con muchos habitantes sería lo mejor para pasar más desapercibidos.

Abby sabía que se estaba dejando ilusionar, que mil cosas podían salir mal antes de que Erik cumpliera y se alejaran del resto, pero se negaba a considerar la otra opción: separarse y criar al bebé sola. Si había una posibilidad de estar con él iba a tomarla, pese a que ya tenía experiencia rechazando el rol que se esperaba de ella, iba a pelear por tener una familia unida.

Por su parte Erik era consciente que acababa de hacer una oferta difícil de cumplir, el grupo iba a absorber mucho de su tiempo, más ahora que _Wide Awake_ parecía estar fortaleciéndose. Sin embargo los recuerdos felices de su infancia le hacían imposible negarse a la oportunidad de formar una familia, más cuando sin querer ya la tenía. Alejar a Abby era lo más seguro, más si estaba embarazada, pero si antes le tomó mucho esfuerzo llegar a esa conclusión y estar a punto de actuar conforme, ahora le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―preguntó, necesitaba comenzar a planear.

―No lo sé, Emma dijo que posiblemente un mes.

―¿Frost? ―cuestionó sin comprender.

―Ella me lo confirmó, yo lo sospechaba aunque no quería pensarlo demasiado ―explicó, relatándole la pequeña conversación que tuvo con la mujer.

Erik escuchó atento, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por la cólera. Le advirtió a Frost que no volviera a usar sus poderes con nadie del grupo y no le interesaba el tecnicismo respecto a si el bebé que esperaba Abby podía considerarse en esa lista. ¿Y si le hizo algo? Emma había sido cercana a Shaw, pudo haber tomado la oportunidad para vengarse sin exponerse a una represalia, pasarían meses antes que pudiera saber si debía cazarla o no.

―¿Erik? ―Abby notó preocupada como los músculos del cuello del hombre parecía que iban a explotar.

―Voy a buscar un médico para que nos pueda decir si todo está bien y nos confirme el tiempo.

―¿Médico? ―repitió Abby bajando la mirada con preocupación.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó él, olvidándose por unos momentos de Frost al ver la reacción de ella.

―No, nada ―respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era lo más lógico y sabía que era lo mejor, pero la mención de un doctor le hizo recordar todas las historias sobre madres solteras a las que les arrebataban sus bebés.

―¿Qué te preocupa? ―insistió, nuevamente podía ver a través de ella con facilidad.

―No estamos casados ―respondió nerviosa y cuando Erik la miró sin comprender muy bien qué tenía que ver eso con la visita al médico ella prosiguió―. Muchos creen que las mujeres solteras no van a ser buenas madres y piensan que es mejor dar los bebés en adopción a parejas casadas.

―¿Tienes miedo que alguien vaya a quitarte al bebé? ―cuestionó levantando una ceja. Ese nivel de paranoia era inusual en ella, incluso él que era mucho más consciente de las atrocidades que la gente podía cometer no imaginaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir―. Voy a ir contigo, estás preocupándote por gusto.

Abby asintió tratando de convencerse que Erik tenía razón. Si iban juntos, sumado a que no se veían como una pareja de adolecentes, era posible que nadie se percatara de que no estaban casados.

―Va a ser Navidad ―recordó ella cuando trató de pensar qué día sería bueno para ir a que la revisen.

―No creo que vayamos a poder ir a tu casa si eso estás pensando ―habló Erik con cautela. No quería volver a usar a Azazel para que lo acercara a Montana y a sólo unos tres días de noche buena la otra opción era manejar a toda velocidad a través de tres estados, algo que hasta antes del anuncio de Abby no le hubiera incomodado demasiado.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió negando ligeramente―. Lo decía por los médicos.

―Estoy seguro que van a atender ―opinó meditándolo un poco.

―Para emergencias quizás, pero para ser atendidos por primera vez puede que sea más sencillo esperar.

―No perdemos nada tratando ―insistió, pese a que notó que ella se veía algo renuente―. Vamos a tener que alejarnos un poco y además tratar de evitar todo lo posible cualquier registro médico.

―¿No tienes idea cómo funcionan los hospitales, no? Uno no puede salir sin dejar rastro de que se trató ahí ―cuestionó ella, no iban a atenderlos sin al menos pedir sus nombres y abrir una ficha para que el doctor hiciera sus anotaciones.

―Eso déjamelo a mí ―contestó sonriéndole, él sabía cómo manejarse muy bien en ese aspecto.

**. .**

A la mañana siguiente Erik comenzó a revisar mapas de la zona en búsqueda de un hospital que pudiera cumplir con sus expectativas. La ciudad más grande del estado, Minneapolis, se encontraba a más de 250km. una distancia prudencial que en otro tipo de situación le serviría, pero que le parecía demasiado cercana como para llevar a Abby. No debía de dejar ningún rastro, tenía que eliminar la posibilidad de que algún día se pudieran cruzar de casualidad con los médicos y enfermeras del lugar. Visitarían una vez el hospital para verificar que todo estuviera bien y de ser así no regresarían, se las arreglarían con algún médico de pueblo pequeño o partera para el resto del embarazo.

Siguió buscando opciones más lejanas, descartando por completo la opción de ir a Montana, la familia de Abby vivía ahí y si algo ocurría a futuro quería esa zona libre de problemas. Chicago llamó su atención; con su población, porcentaje elevado de inmigrantes y problemas sociales seguramente el personal médico los olvidaría rápidamente. Sin embargo no lograba convencerse, a pesar de que pensaba utilizar documentación falsa sentía que con _Wide Awake_ moviéndose necesitaba algo incluso mucho más seguro.

En ese momento sus ojos se dirigieron al norte del mapa, cruzando los límites del país. Canadá era una opción, se encontraban relativamente cerca a la frontera y dudaba que el control en esa zona fuera muy fuerte entre las dos naciones aliadas. Winnipeg era la ciudad más cercana y hasta donde tenía conocimiento era parte de una ruta de comercio, lo que significaba mucho movimiento de población, un escenario perfecto para él.

Se decidió por Canadá, incluso pensó que Abby se sentiría más a gusto en una ciudad con fama de tener inviernos horribles que en Chicago o Minnesota. Lo único que quedaba era ver qué hacer con los mutantes que lo estaban siguiendo.

Fabián no podía quedarse en el hotel durante su ausencia, seguramente volvería para encontrarse con menos miembros. Pero no sería problema, lo enviaría a California en compañía de Riptide y Azazel para localizar a Angel y ver si la muchacha consiguió algo de información. Aún estaba molesto con ella por haber decidido quedarse a investigar, sin embargo podía pasarlo por alto si es que obtenía algo de utilidad. Mystique quedaría a cargo del hotel y dado que era la que parecía haber tomado más en serio el rol de mentora quizás podría seguir trabajando en ello sin que nadie la interrumpa.

Con todo planificado reunió al grupo para darles las indicaciones correspondientes. No explicó qué haría con Abby en Canadá, no era el mejor momento para revelar su estado y tampoco sentía que debía dar explicaciones sobre sus acciones. Los tres mutantes asignados a encontrar a Angel parecían conformes con su misión, pero Mystique no pudo ocultar a tiempo la expresión de desencanto cuando escuchó cuál sería su labor. Erik se sintió un poco confundido ante la reacción de la joven mutante, no parecía molesta y estaba seguro que la labor en sí misma no era lo que la desanimó, había algo que no era capaz de distinguir, pero rápidamente asumió que debía de ser a causa de la fecha que se acercaba, la primera Navidad que pasaría alejada de Charles.

―Hay que alistar algo de ropa ―dijo Erik luego de retirarse en compañía de Abby.

―¿A qué vamos a ir a Canadá? ―cuestionó ella sin comprender, pensando que la estaba embarcando en alguna misión.

―Es más seguro si vamos a un hospital en otro país ―respondió con tranquilidad―. No creas que te estoy engañando. Ya lo hablamos ayer, si eres capaz de ignorar lo que hacemos aquí en unos meses nos iremos ―añadió mirando como ella se relajaba.

―Pero Canadá ―susurró pensativa―. ¿Qué parte?

―Winnipeg, está un poco más lejos que Minnesota, no será problema.

―¿Eres consciente que tenemos que cruzar una frontera? ―inquirió ella con curiosidad, si lo que Erik quería era no dejar rastros de sus movimientos esa era una pésima opción a su parecer.

―No vamos a cruzar oficialmente ―respondió él sonriendo maliciosamente, ignorando la mirada de reproche que Abby le lanzó de inmediato.

**. .**

Cuando Erik le dejó entredicho que no ingresarían a Canadá por un puesto fronterizo, no se imaginó que lo harían en la mitad de la noche, con las luces apagadas, atravesando una zona de granjas cubierta de nieve mientras él levitaba el automóvil para no dejar el rastro de los neumáticos sobre la capa blanca. Parecía que no importaba el motivo del viaje, Erik era incapaz de hacerlo como el resto de las personas, Abby temblaba con sólo imaginar qué sucedería si es que alguna vez salían con el propósito de ir de vacaciones.

Winnipeg se encontraba a 100km. de la frontera si es que hubieran tomado la ruta tradicional, pero el desvío de Erik adicionó unos cuantos kilómetros. Sin embargo para él esos minutos extras de viaje alejado de la zona más transitada le serviría para obtener una placa canadiense para el _Chevrolet Corvair_ que tomó del hotel y así evitarse atraer la atención de alguna persona extremadamente amistosa que creyera que eran turistas.

―¿Sabes a dónde vamos a ir? ―preguntó Abby cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte y los letreros de camino anunciaban que se encontraban cerca a la ciudad.

―Hospital General Victoria ―respondió sin quitar la mirada del camino, había escogido ir ahí por su ubicación en el límite sur de Winnipeg―. La temperatura está baja ―comentó observando la nieve acumulada a los lados de la carretera.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó ella con algo de sorpresa.

―No, pero no quiere decir que no sienta la temperatura ―replicó de inmediato, en realidad estaba más preocupado por ella pese a que a diferencia de él estaba vestida de forma más adecuada.

―Quizás ahora sí aceptes ir a comprar algo de ropa para el invierno ―comentó Abby, recordando que de camino a Montana él se negó.

―Cuando salgamos del médico ―ofreció, quería asegurarse lo antes posible que todo estaba bien.

―En estas épocas los hospitales suelen estar llenos, no creo que vaya a ser tan sencillo como llegar y que nos atiendan.

―Ya veremos ―Erik sabía que ella tenía razón, pero confiaba que los obstetras o ginecólogos no estuvieran en alta demanda.

**. .**

Erik no comprendía el nerviosismo de Abby. La enfermera que los atendió se mostró bastante amable cuando les informó que tenían suerte, una pareja decidió cancelar a última hora su cita y ellos podrían tomar su turno. Sin embargo lo que para él era una buena noticia sólo provocó que la piel de Abby tomara una coloración algo pálida. Prefirió no indagar demasiado, él no era quien llevaba al hijo dentro y sabía que la situación distaba de ser perfecta.

Se encargó de llenar la ficha médica con lo mínimo de información requerida, utilizando el apellido falso que había utilizado previamente en Las Vegas: Eisenhardt. Cuando entregó los documentos a la enfermera de recepción ésta trató de indagar un poco más, pero Erik le explicó que eran turistas y que realmente sólo estaban ahí para una consulta rápida que les confirmara que todo estaba bien, ya cuando regresaran a casa se atenderían con su médico usual. La mujer pareció comprender y les indicó que en unos minutos serían atendidos.

Cuando fueron llamados, otra enfermera los instaló en un consultorio donde le entregó a Abby una bata de hospital y la dirigió a un pequeño baño adyacente para que se cambiara. Sentado, esperando, Erik observó con cierto recelo la camilla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, tenía un par de extensiones de metal para soportar los pies. Era normal ver el instrumental, pero le traía pésimos recuerdos de cuando Shaw experimentó con él.

Abby se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse, alargando lo inevitable. Al momento que retornó al consultorio la enfermera la acomodó sobre la camilla y les indicó que el doctor llegaría en un momento.

―No te ves muy cómoda ―se animó a comentar Erik, viendo como ella sólo se removió un poco en su lugar tratando de taparse mejor. No insistió más, sabía que debía de sentirse bastante expuesta.

Un doctor de avanzada edad ingresó y los saludó cordialmente. El hombre leyó la ficha que Erik llenó minutos antes, realizando algunas anotaciones y sin perder más tiempo se acercó al lado de Abby.

―¿Este sería su primer embarazo? ―preguntó, colocando las manos sobre el vientre de ella y dando pequeños golpes.

―Sí ―Abby no podía evitar los movimientos involuntarios de sus dedos a causa del nerviosismo.

―Es normal estar nerviosa ―dijo, utilizando el estetoscopio para revisarla―, deben de haber estado preocupados, llegar a los veinticinco sin hijos alteraría a cualquiera―comentó el médico con una sonrisa sincera pese a que sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar.

Erik levantó una ceja, quizás Abby tenía motivos para estar preocupada. Era cierto que luego de la Gran Depresión las personas retomaron la costumbre de casarse bastante jóvenes, pero veinticinco no era tampoco una edad escandalosa para tener el primer hijo. Nunca le importó demasiado lo que la sociedad pensara, sabía que era indeseable que una mujer estuviera embarazada sin estar previamente casada, pero jamás le dio demasiada importancia. Quizás tendría que consultar con Abby cómo se iban a presentar al exterior respecto al embarazo, ella parecía estar más al tanto de las posibles reacciones de otras personas.

―Parece que todo está bien ―anunció el médico antes de sentarse en una silla al pie de la camilla y pedirle a Abby que se deslizara hacia él y colocara los pies en las extensiones de metal.

Erik observó lo incómoda que ella se veía con el doctor revisándola y él mismo tampoco se sentía exactamente relajado viendo al hombre hurgar entre sus piernas con el instrumental médico.

―Por aquí también está todo bien ―finalizó, alejándose para que ella volviera a acomodarse mejor en la camilla―. Sólo necesito que me responda unas preguntas más y terminaremos.

Abby asintió y respondió, si todo estaba bien como decía entonces quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

―Si su esposa recuerda bien la fecha de su última menstruación ―habló el médico dirigiéndose a Erik―, el bebé debería estar naciendo alrededor del quince de Agosto.

―Ya puedes cambiarte ―intervino la enfermera ayudando a Abby a bajar de la camilla.

En ese momento Abby notó como los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en sus manos y la expresión amable con la que la había estado atendiendo se borró por completo. Una sonrisa forzada tomó posesión del rostro de la enfermera cuando dirigió la mirada por un instante a las manos de Erik, ahí fue que Abby se percató que quizás debieron de haber vuelto a usar anillos de matrimonio falsos. Tomó aire profundamente tratando de calmarse, ya no importaba, la revisión había terminado y nunca volverían.

―Sabes ―intervino la mujer cuando la guió al baño y entró con ella―, es importante pensar en el bienestar de ese bebé, si viniste aquí estoy segura que lo crees ―añadió, tomando un papel del bolsillo de su uniforme y escribiendo un nombre con un número al cual llamar.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Abby confundida al recibir el papel.

―Es un buen lugar donde pueden encontrarle un hogar adecuado a ese bebé.

Abby leyó un número y luego el nombre de una monja, se trataba de un hogar para madres al cuidado de una congregación. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no responderle, sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, no se suponía que hiciera una escena que el personal médico fuera a recordar.

―Hay muchas mujeres en tu posición… ―presionó la enfermera al darse cuenta de la expresión molesta de Abby.

―Voy a cambiarme ―respondió ella, casi empujando a la mujer con la puerta al cerrarla.

Erik escuchó algunas recomendaciones del doctor, pero no pasó inadvertido para él la fuerza con la que se cerró la puerta del baño. Cuando terminó, realizó el pago por la consulta directamente con el médico, al parecer por el sistema de salud del país no era tan usual atender consultas pagadas para algo como un embarazo, pero al ser extranjeros no contaban con ese tipo de atención.

Abby salió del baño avanzando rápido y se retiró de la consulta sin dignarse a agradecer por la atención o siquiera esperar a Erik.

―¡Abby! ―llamó Erik caminando detrás de ella para alcanzarla antes de llegar a la salida del hospital―. ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó serio, comprendía que una mujer embarazada podía tener cambios de humor, pero habían límites.

―Esto ―respondió, extendiéndole el papel que le entregó la enfermera.

―¿El número de una monja? ―cuestionó confundido.

―Es la forma amable de decirte que llames para ver si pueden encontrarle una familia adecuada a tu bebé ―explicó cruzándose de brazos, pero cuando notó como los ojos de Erik se dirigían al consultorio del doctor ella lo tomó del brazo―. Sólo vámonos ―pidió, pese a todo no tenía intensión de que nadie sufriera un accidente con alguno de los múltiples instrumentos metálicos que seguramente Erik no tendría problema en manipular.

―Hay que buscar un hotel ―Erik aceptó retirarse a pesar de que por unos momentos tuvo toda la intención de buscar a la enfermera.

Se adentraron en Winnipeg en búsqueda de un hotel, al no ser un centro turístico y a pesar de la fecha, no esperaban tener demasiados problemas para encontrar una habitación. Erik desvió la mirada hacia Abby que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto revisando un mapa de carreteras, tratando de encontrar la zona más antigua de la ciudad donde seguramente habría varios lugares donde podrían tratar de hospedarse.

―Había escuchado que los canadienses eran más amables que los americanos ―comentó devolviendo la mirada al frente.

―Lo son ―aseguró ella soltando un suspiro―. Al final fue mejor venir hasta acá, al menos sólo me dio un papel y no hizo un escándalo o le comunicó al doctor para que tratara de convencerme.

―Es gente con mucho tiempo libre si son capaces de meterse donde nadie los llama ―opinó él.

―A veces pienso que es el verdadero deporte nacional ―bromeó, ya más tranquila―. Dobla a la derecha, creo que por ahí podemos probar suerte ―indicó cerrando el mapa―. O podemos preguntar ―añadió señalando a una familia que caminaba a unos metros frente a ellos en la acera, pero Erik optó por girar como ella sugirió primero.

**. .**

Pasarían Navidad en el hotel que acababan de instalarse. La noticia sorprendió a Abby, había asumido que regresarían esa misma noche. Erik simplemente le explicó que deseaba que Raven se quedara unos días con Yumi y Thomas para entrenarlos, incluso tenía la esperanza que pudiera animar a Leslie para que se les uniera.

Abby nunca había pasado la festividad lejos de casa y no esperaba hacer una visita de último momento a su familia como sucedió en Acción de Gracias. Sabía que Erik no celebraba la fecha, él era judío o al menos debió de haberlo sido, si lo pensaba bien no hizo el menor intento por celebrar Hanukkah y por lo poco que había escuchado era una celebración de varios días que solía ocurrir en Noviembre o Diciembre.

―¿Quieres quedarte a descansar? ―preguntó él luego de refrescarse en el baño.

―¿Vas a salir? ―Acababan de instalarse y a menos que Erik tuviera motivos ocultos para haber manejado hasta Winnipeg no comprendía a dónde pensaba ir.

―A comprar un abrigo ―respondió y sonrió divertido―. ¿Crees que estoy planeando algo?

―No me culpes, siempre estás planeando ―replicó más tranquila.

―Quizás sí lo esté haciendo ―comentó divertido. El instinto de ella había acertado, tenía una idea que estaba rondando su mente, aunque aún no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

―Voy contigo ―respondió, ignorando el último comentario―. Nunca he visitado Canadá y no pienso decir que me quedé sentada en el hotel en lugar de salir a conocer.

En la recepción les indicaron que el mejor lugar para comprar era el _Polo Park_ un centro comercial inaugurado unos años antes. Llegaron sin contratiempos, las indicaciones que les dieron fueron claras y cuando se encontraron cerca simplemente siguieron al resto de los vehículos que se movían en masa. Canadá no era reconocida por el consumismo de sus habitantes, pero eran bastante parecidos a los americanos. Les tomó unos minutos encontrar un espacio para estacionar a pesar del gran tamaño del espacio designado para los automóviles, con eso se hicieron una buena idea de que seguramente el centro comercial estaría atestado de compradores.

―Nada de regalos ―advirtió Erik cuando bajaron del vehículo y su rango de visión se vio invadido por las múltiples decoraciones navideñas.

―Aguafiestas ―masculló Abby, pero aceptó, consciente de que si realmente quería regalarle algo iba a necesitar semanas para evaluar qué podía gustarle―. ¿Te desagrada la decoración? ―preguntó cuando comenzaron a avanzar entre los llamativos escaparates.

―Se ve sobrecargado ―opinó dándole un vistazo general al corredor principal donde estaban las tiendas―. ¿Tienes idea a dónde podemos ir?

―Debería haber alguna tienda grande en el extremo ―contestó, hasta que logró ver un mapa del lugar en una pared cercana―. _Simpsons-Sears_ puede que sirva ―No conocía Simpsons, pero Sears era una tienda famosa en los Estados Unidos.

Erik le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó contenta, disfrutaba estar con él. Avanzaron evitando chocar con otros compradores, deteniéndose por momentos cuando algún escaparate captaba la atención de Abby. La compra del abrigo demoró más de lo que cualquiera de los dos había previsto; Erik era extremadamente exigente al momento de escoger, la cantidad de clientes era asfixiante y había largas colas para pagar.

Cuando salieron al fin de la tienda fueron recibidos por la nieve que caía en pequeños copos y poco a poco comenzaba a acumularse en el suelo. Erik decidió que era el momento adecuado para usar el abrigo negro que acababa de comprar y no dudó en colocárselo sobre su casaca.

―Justo a tiempo ―comentó revisando con la mirada las pequeñas tiendas adyacentes.

―Tienes suerte ―asintió ella, no comprendía cómo recién se sentía en la necesidad de buscar ropa que lo mantuviera caliente―. ¿Vamos a comprar algo más? ―preguntó al ver dónde estaba puesta su atención.

―No creo, pero podemos dar una vuelta ―ofreció consciente de que ella aceptaría, aún no había localizado el tipo de tienda que necesitaba.

―¿Quieres hacer algo mañana? ―preguntó mientras caminaban.

―No celebro Navidad, pero supongo que sería sospechoso que nos encerráramos en la habitación.

―Nunca he ido a una fiesta de Navidad ―comentó ella pensativa.

―Y no creo que vayas este año tampoco ―replicó Erik de inmediato, no iban a ir a una fiesta―. Podemos salir a cenar si quieres, el restaurante del hotel se ve decente sin llegar a los extremos de Las Vegas, dudo que quieras cruzarte de nuevo con gente como la de ahí.

―Eso suena bien ―aceptó sin dudas, no quería ir a un lugar lujoso donde seguramente por la fecha los asistentes serían personas que preferían mostrarse públicamente en lugar de pasar una noche tranquila en familia.

―Te ves mucho más tranquila.

―Un poco, pero no es como si estuviera todo bien ―admitió sujetándose más fuerte del brazo de él.

―¿Lo sientes como un problema? ―indagó con curiosidad.

―¡No! ―negó fuertemente sin pensarlo siquiera―. Es inesperado y no me siento preparada, pero lo que me incomoda es cómo lo va a tomar el resto de las personas.

―No pensé que eso te afectara ―confesó un tanto intrigado por la respuesta.

―No es por mí. Yo puedo ignorar los comentarios, pero no soy sólo yo la que los recibirá ―explicó entristeciéndose ante la idea―. Además va a ser una odisea si es que quiero conseguir trabajo, antes al menos no podían negarse a contratarme diciendo que debía quedarme en casa a cuidar a mis hijos.

Erik no ahondó más en la conversación, sabía que incluso sin tener de por medio al grupo que estaba armando el futuro sería complicado. O quizás no, había una forma bastante sencilla de solucionarlo para que el mundo exterior no les pusiera trabas, por eso no decidió irse del centro comercial en cuanto consiguió el abrigo. Estaba buscando una tienda específica, una joyería, para poder regresar sin Abby cuando pasaran las festividades.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ He abierto una encuesta, si tienen cuenta pasen por mi perfil para ver si adivinan qué será el futuro __**mini Lehnsherr**__. _

_La primera escena me costó muchísimo escribirla e incluso aún no estoy totalmente satisfecha. Erik es un hombre que rara vez pierde el control y no me lo imagino saltando de alegría o histérico por la noticia, cosa que hace difícil que lo maneje (Más de lo que ya es) Abby por otro lado aunque está preocupada tampoco es de las que se ponen a gritar o llorar, por lo que este par me ha hecho batallar con el anuncio y su decisión de quedarse juntos. El ofrecimiento de Erik no es para nada un regalo, va a ser complicado, yo desde fuera diría que no debió aceptar. Erik con su estilo de vida actual es un pésimo prospecto como pareja y ni hablar de futuro padre, no por ser malo sino por lo que puede acarrear con él. _

_Por si lo han olvidado, Angel nunca regresó de la misión de reclutar mutantes a la que fue con Riptide, ella se quedó en California. Lo he tratado de mencionar en algunos capítulos, pero es algo que no va a tomar mucha importancia hasta dentro de un par, pero que quede claro, no me he olvidado de ella xD_

_Hasta los 60s era una práctica común lo de encontrar "soluciones" a los bebés fuera del matrimonio (Creo que en algunos países siguió siendo común hasta los 80s) No voy a ponerme a juzgar a quienes lo hacían, para la época tenía cierta lógica el preocuparse por el futuro de un bebé hijo de una madre soltera, más en los casos donde la familia no pensaba apoyarla. Me la pasé viendo algunos capítulos de Cold Case que iban justo con la época y uno en especial encajaba con la temática._

_He tenido muchos problemas para encontrar información sobre cómo eran las pruebas que se hacían en esa época a las mujeres en estado, así que mil disculpas por no ahondar por ahí, pero preferí dejarlo como algo superficial a expandirme y escribir algo totalmente irreal._


	29. Chap 29: Alberta

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

La noche del veinticuatro cenaron en el restaurante del hotel que, aunque no estaba siendo usado al límite de su capacidad, tenía suficientes comensales como para mantener a los mozos y meseras bastante ocupados. Erik se negó a consumir cualquier cosa que hubiera estado en la mesa del buffet navideño, prefirió ordenar la comida por separado, aunque Abby le advirtió que lo más probable era que les sirvieran de la misma fuente donde reabastecían al buffet. Ignoró la advertencia aunque fuera verdad, al menos podía estar seguro que sólo el cocinero y el mozo tocaron su plato.

Ambos decidieron evitar el jamón glaseado en su orden y priorizar el pavo. Sin embargo Erik gustaba de la carne blanca, mientras que a Abby le parecía algo desabrida y prefería la oscura. El relleno fue sabroso al igual que la salsa de arándanos, el puré de papas no supo mal, pero el absoluto perdedor fueron las coles de bruselas y su amargo sabor.

Abby logró convencer a Erik de probar el tradicional ponche de huevo, sólo para que segundos después de su primer sorbo el hombre llamara al mozo para ordenar un vino blanco. También consiguió que probara el pastel de frutas, que gracias a estar en un restaurante al menos era digerible, no como los hechos en casa que en muchas ocasiones más que comida parecían ladrillos pintados.

Se retiraron temprano a descansar, lo último que quería Erik era verse en medio de un montón de desconocidos con actitud muy amistosa cuando llegara la media noche. Abby no se molestó, ella no tenía problema con festejar, pero no conocía a nadie y prefería estar a solas con él. Era una fecha especial en la que más importaba estar con gente cercana aunque fuera sólo una persona que con un grupo grande de desconocidos.

El veinticinco lo aprovecharon para pasear por la ciudad que se mostraba casi desierta, muchos locales estaban cerrados y las personas se encontraban en sus casas preparándose para el almuerzo con sus familias. La nieve que se acumuló durante la noche decoró las calles y techos, dándole a Winnipeg la apariencia de un hermoso cuadro. Fue un día tranquilo en el que no hicieron mucho y solamente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que pronto tendrían que regresar.

**. .**

Con Navidad detrás de ellos y a puertas de los días libres por año nuevo, Erik decidió que era momento de moverse. Temprano en la mañana se despertó y tomó la guía de teléfonos que se encontraba en un cajón de la mesa de noche. Buscó con cuidado entre los diferentes anuncios de tiendas hasta que encontró una que había visto en los días que llevaban en Winnipeg, apuntó el número de teléfono y prosiguió, aún debía encontrar un establecimiento específico, de preferencia en las afueras de la ciudad o incluso en otra provincia si es que era posible.

Cuando sintió a Abby removerse incómoda cerró la guía y la observó por unos instantes hasta que ella abrió los ojos con fastidio y giró quedando boca arriba. Levantó una ceja con curiosidad cuando notó como se frotaba el busto bajo las sábanas haciendo una mueca de dolor y recordó que las últimas noches había estado más inquieta que de costumbre.

―¿Te molesta algo? ―se animó a preguntar, lo que haya sido la había despertado.

―No he estado durmiendo muy bien ―respondió llevando sus manos al rostro, frotando los ojos―. No me gusta dormir boca arriba, pero sólo así no me duele.

―Ah ―articuló él dibujando una sonrisa al comprender a qué se refería―. Ahora que lo mencionas se ven un poco más grandes ―opinó dirigiendo la mirada al pecho de ella.

―¡Erik! ―le reprendió sonrojándose―. Hinchadas sería más descriptivo ―agregó momentos después suspirando.

―¿Algo que pueda hacer? ―preguntó con interés. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante ignorante en el tema, las pocas mujeres embarazadas que conoció cuando era joven tenían problemas mucho más serios por los que preocuparse que una inflamación.

―No, a Hannah le ocurrió lo mismo. Le indicaron usar compresas con agua tibia, pero creo que no le sirvieron.

―Prueba eso ―le recomendó, dándole un suave beso en los labios―. Voy a salir, espero que sólo por un par de horas, tienes tiempo.

―¿A dónde vas?

―De ser posible quiero que nos vayamos hoy ―respondió poniéndose de pie―. No vamos a regresar directamente con los demás ―explicó bajo la mirada curiosa de ella―. Tenemos que ir a tu casa a hacer un anuncio.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿estás loco? ―cuestionó Abby visiblemente agitada ante la idea.

―¿Prefieres hacerlo con un bebé en brazos o con un embarazo tan avanzado que no vayas a poder decir una palabra sin que lo noten? ―preguntó con tranquilidad. Sabía que no, que ante esas opciones era mejor que diera la noticia en su casa pronto y una llamada telefónica no iba a servir para algo como eso―. Vamos a ir por Canadá hasta Alberta, ahí buscaremos un lugar para pasar la frontera e ir directamente a Great Falls.

―¿Vas a comprar provisiones? ¿Planeas ir sin parar? ―indagó un tanto preocupada, iba a ser un viaje largo.

―Vamos a descansar en la ruta, estoy seguro que hay moteles ―explicó, pese a que era tentador manejar sin descanso tenía planes que se lo impedirían―. ¿Algo en especial que quieras? He escuchado que las mujeres americanas se ponen algo especiales con la comida cuando están embarazadas ―comentó en un tono juguetón, sabía que eso la molestaría.

―No, no tengo ningún antojo, muchas gracias ―replicó cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente ofendida, no eran solo las americanas a las que les ocurría.

―Descansa ―pidió él, sin intención de incomodarla más.

**. .**

En la tarde salieron de Winnipeg con dirección al este y el _Chevrolet Corvair _cargado con provisiones. Inicialmente tomaron la carretera transcanadiense, que se abrió al tráfico pocos meses antes permitiendo un acceso relativamente rápido y recto entre ambas costas del país. Pero al llegar a la provincia de Saskatchewan, Erik optó por desviarse hacia el norte, con la excusa de ir por zonas menos pobladas. Abby objetó, no sólo harían el recorrido más extenso, sino que siendo invierno podían encontrarse en problemas si tenían la mala fortuna de quedar en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

―Vamos a estar bien ―le aseguró él, tratando de sonar convincente―. No habrá mucha diferencia si nos topamos con una tormenta un poco más al norte y mientras más desolado nos será más sencillo mantenernos a salvo.

Abby no estaba completamente segura de la lógica detrás de la decisión y de inmediato comenzó a sentir que había un propósito oculto, pero trató de descartar el pensamiento. Iban a criar un hijo juntos y no podía cuestionar cada decisión que él tomaba pese a que sabía bien que Erik no hacía movimientos en vano.

Las dos primeras noches se detuvieron en la ruta temprano, en cuanto lograban ver algún anuncio de un pueblo o motel cercano. Sin embargo para la tercera Erik presionó la marcha, obligándolos a manejar en la oscuridad por un par de horas hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado.

Abby observó a Erik con recelo, no podía evitar pensar que se traía algo entre manos. Ella permaneció atenta a la ruta pese a la poca visibilidad que daban las luces del vehículo y no vio ningún cartel que les permitiera saber de la existencia del pueblo. Estaba convencida que él había estado manejando con la intención de llegar ahí desde que se desviaron hacia el norte. Lo que le preocupaba era que un lugar tan pequeño tenía suerte si aparecía en los mapas y por algún motivo Erik sabía de su existencia.

―Descansaremos aquí esta noche y mañana partimos a Montana, estamos a unos minutos al norte de Edmonton ―anunció él cuando logró encontrar un hospedaje―. ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó, notando cómo Abby lo miraba intensamente.

―¿A qué vinimos aquí? ―cuestionó ella.

―A pasar la noche ―respondió con tranquilidad, aunque sin ocultar la media sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro―. ¿Crees que estoy buscando algún mutante? ―supuso divertido al notar que Abby sentía que le ocultaba algo―. Puedo asegurarte que el único propósito de este viaje somos nosotros. No estoy buscando más mutantes, no estoy planeando una infiltración a una base militar ni alguna otra cosa que se te esté ocurriendo ―explicó con honestidad a la vez que descendió del automóvil. Decía la verdad pese a que ella no supiera sus intensiones completamente.

A la mañana siguiente Erik aprovechó para hacer una llamada telefónica mientras Abby tomaba una ducha. Sabía que era un poco arriesgado hacerlo, pero necesitaba asegurarse que no hubieran improvistos, si fuera por él lo haría en persona, pero su acompañante ya sospechaba demasiado como para poder dejarla en el hotel sin arriesgarse a que lo siguiera.

―Llegamos ayer en la noche ―explicó luego de intercambiar saludos con el receptor de su llamada―. ¿A qué hora podríamos ir? Preferiría que fuera lo más temprano posible. Ya conoce la situación y quisiera poder asistir a la celebración de año nuevo con mi familia sin nada que ocultar ―prosiguió con tranquilidad, recordaba bien la historia que le contó cuando hablaron por teléfono días antes―. Perfecto, estaremos ahí.

Cuando Abby terminó de alistarse salieron a tomar desayuno. Erik se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente paso, si podía convencerla para que lo acompañara sin levantar muchas sorpresas todo iría de acuerdo a su plan, de lo contrario tendría que optar por la segunda opción y explicarle las cosas, en cualquier caso estaba seguro que el final sería el mismo.

―¿Crees que te oculto algo, no? ―soltó de improvisto y se ganó la total atención de ella―. Quiero dejar claro que no te he mentido, no estoy tramando nada con relación a los nuestros ―Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado―. Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes, podemos ir a pie, está a un par de cuadras, este pueblo es chico.

―¿Qué hay ahí? ―preguntó curiosa, conteniendo las ganas de ponerse de pie y confirmarle que sabía que ocultaba algo desde que salieron de Winnipeg.

―Preferiría mostrarte ―insistió tranquilo al ver que ella parecía tener una buena predisposición.

Abby asintió tras unos instantes de vacilación. La curiosidad le pesaba demasiado, si no era nada relacionado con mutantes no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

Avanzaron juntos por las frías calles en silencio. Abby iba tomada del brazo de Erik tratando de mantener el calor, observándolo de soslayo con mucha curiosidad, él por su parte mantuvo la mirada al frente a pesar que sentía que ella estaba mirándole. Cuando estuvieron frente a una modesta construcción que funcionaba como edificio de gobierno del pueblo, Abby no pudo evitar sentirse completamente confundida.

―En un momento comprenderás ―comentó él, instándola a acompañarlo al interior―. Si te pregunta algo trata de sonar como una mujer normal ―agregó divertido cuando comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la recepción.

―Soy normal ―se quejó un tanto ofendida, pero aún incapaz de comprender que estaban haciendo ahí.

―No, no lo eres ―declaró, deteniéndose unos momentos para mirarla de frente―. Eres mejor que el resto ―precisó sonriéndole y apresurándose a continuar antes de que ella tratara de refutarlo―, sean humanos o mutantes.

―Disculpen ―interrumpió un hombre bastante mayor, muy bien vestido, acercándose lentamente desde un corredor que parecía llevar a las oficinas―. Usted debe ser el Sr. Lehnsherr.

―Juez Tremblay, un placer conocerlo en persona ―saludó Erik apretando la mano del hombre.

―Voy a preparar los documentos, me tomará unos minutos. Nancy les avisará ―explicó el hombre señalando a la joven secretaria que se encontraba en la recepción―. No te preocupes ―agregó, posando la mirada en Abby―, me alegro que hayan decidido hacer lo correcto, últimamente es tan difícil encontrar gente joven que se responsabilice por sus errores.

Abby sencillamente le sonrió como respuesta, no comprendía qué estaba haciendo ahí, ni qué tenía pensado hacer Erik. ¿De dónde conocía un juez canadiense? ¿De qué documentos estaba hablando?

―Creo que aún no tienes idea qué está ocurriendo ―comentó Erik chasqueando la lengua cuando el hombre se retiró―. Estaba convencido que con eso ya te darías cuenta.

―¿Para qué estamos buscando a un juez? ―preguntó confundida.

―Es un juez de paz, aunque estoy seguro que se encarga de todo lo legal del pueblo ―Erik la observó, comprendiendo que iba a tener que explicarse―. Honestamente no pensé que fuera necesario hacer esto, nosotros ya habíamos decidido qué haríamos, pero comprendo que puede facilitar muchas cosas a futuro ―confesó con tranquilidad llevándola hacia un lado del recinto para buscar algo de privacidad pese a que la recepcionista no les estaba prestando atención―. Debí de haberte comentado esto en el hotel, pero imaginé que preferirías la sorpresa ―Con cuidado tomó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la mostró―. Creo que es mejor esto a que solamente te de un anillo sin valor real como hice en Las Vegas para aparentar ―prosiguió abriendo la caja y dejando ver dos aros dorados de matrimonio.

Abby parpadeó incrédula un par de veces, observando los dos pequeños objetos que él sostenía. Su instinto le había advertido que Erik se traía algo entre manos, pero si hubiera tenido que adivinar jamás hubiera llegado a la respuesta.

―¿Quieres hacer esto? ―preguntó él, no quería presionarla, pero Abby tenía que estar preparada para cuando los llamaran.

Ella asintió lentamente, aún demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar acorde a la situación. Le tomó unos segundos más recuperarse, recordaba que le había mencionado lo complicado que podía ser la situación de una madre soltera, pero considerando que decidieron quedarse juntos no pensó que en unos días él tomaría una decisión como esa.

―Abby ―llamó Erik mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Su respuesta silenciosa no le convencía en absoluto.

―Sí ―respondió ella parpadeando rápido como si tratara de regresar a la realidad.

―En un momento nos va a llamar, sé que es posible que el hombre suelte algún comentario que te disguste, pero ignóralo ―advirtió él, más complacido, quería firmar los documentos y continuar con el viaje.

De improvisto Abby dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si su cerebro recién lograra procesar completamente la idea y se lanzó sobre Erik abrazándolo fuertemente. La inesperada muestra de afecto tomó por sorpresa al hombre, pero a la vez lo tranquilizó, esa reacción dejaba más claro que realmente quería hacerlo. Cuando ella se separó un poco él aprovechó para darle un beso, no trató de hablar, todo lo que era necesario decir ya estaba dicho y él prefería demostrar las cosas con acciones más que con palabras.

La recepcionista los observó con curiosidad antes de llamarlos, el juez Tremblay estaba listo para atenderlos.

**. .**

La boda fue totalmente diferente a lo que Abby había experimentado con sus hermanas, parientes y amistades, no sólo no tenían invitados, sino que además se trató de un asunto completamente legal. El juez sólo leyó de manera formal varias clausulas referentes a temas similares a lo que normalmente se dicen en una boda religiosa, pero a ella no le importó en absoluto la apatía de la ceremonia.

No sabía si sentirse tonta o ingenua por ser incapaz de controlar toda su emoción y actuar más acorde a lo que su lado lógico le dictaba. Conocía a Erik por un periodo de tiempo que muchos considerarían muy corto, había quedado embarazada y aceptó casarse de inmediato ante un pedido sin previo aviso. Sin embargo todo eso podía pasarlo por alto, cada pareja era diferente y no existía algo como el momento perfecto para dar pasos adelante en una relación. Lo que le preocupaba era que en el fondo sabía que el grupo de Erik les traería problemas y él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo, esa era la razón por la que tenía dudas sobre el futuro. Los planes de separarse y dirigir a distancia que Erik le ofreció eran sin dudas atractivos si se comparaba con la situación actual, pero aún así no les permitirían una vida completamente normal.

Pero los sentimientos de dudas quedaron rápidamente enterrados por completo cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar los aros que Erik había llevado. A pesar de ser una ceremonia pequeña y de corte legal, los anillos eran una parte importante, era gracias a ellos que el resto de la sociedad los identificaría como personas casadas. Trató de controlar la sonrisa radiante que amenazaba con tomar completa posesión de su rostro, sabía que una mujer en su situación no debería estar tan encantada y que Tremblay seguramente lo notaría. Sin embargo eso no impidió que su mente comenzara a lanzarle imágenes de un futuro en compañía de Erik que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a imaginar. Era adelantarse demasiado el visualizar una casa en las afueras de alguna ciudad donde pudieran vivir tranquilos los tres.

Erik estaba completamente consciente de lo emocionada que se encontraba Abby, él por su lado no lo veía como algo tan extraordinario, era sólo una muestra para la sociedad de algo personal que ellos ya habían acordado. No necesitaba casarse para estar con ella, sus sentimientos no iban a modificarse, pero si con ello podía evitar conflictos a futuro e incluso facilitar la vida del pequeño que venía en camino no pensaba ignorarlo.

El juez finalizó el proceso y expresó lo aliviado que se sentía ante la decisión correcta que habían tomado.

―Hay que responsabilizarse por los errores ―afirmó con seriedad, dándole una revisión final a los documentos que la pareja acababa de firmar.

Abby le dirigió la mirada controlando lo mejor que podía la expresión de su rostro, comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Su bebé no era un error, quizás no lo hubiera planeado, pero había una gran distancia entre ambas cosas.

―¿Necesitamos firmar algún otro documento? ―preguntó Erik atrayendo la atención del hombre hacia él, casi habían terminado, no quería que a Abby se le escapara algo innecesario.

―No, eso sería todo ―respondió el juez con tranquilidad―. Espero que disfruten la celebración de año nuevo con la familia, seguramente les pedirán una ceremonia religiosa, suele ocurrir, pero con esto al menos podrán criar al pequeño como es debido.

Erik asintió complacido por el resultado, no le importaba lo que el hombre dijese u opinase en ese momento. Canceló en efectivo los gastos del proceso, recibió una copia del acta de matrimonio y agradeció por el servicio que les había prestado para luego tomar a Abby de la mano y dirigirla fuera del edificio

―¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre? ―preguntó ella cuando salieron del recinto―. ¿Y a qué celebración de año nuevo se refiere?

―¿Nos acabamos de casar y eso es lo primero que vas a decir? ―replicó con una media sonrisa, aunque decidió ceder ante la duda de ella―. Encontré una joyería en Winnipeg con un vendedor excesivamente conversador que me comentó sobre un conocido que podía realizar la ceremonia si es que aún no había encontrado un lugar.

En ese momento Erik recordó que aún llevaba con él la razón por la que el vendedor se percató que la compra de los aros de matrimonio no eran para una ceremonia sumamente planificada o con el orden tradicional. Con sutileza, casi como si se tratara de un negocio clandestino, el hombre le comentó que tenía un conocido en Alberta que podría ayudarlo si es que necesitaba un matrimonio rápido y sin muchas trabas de por medio.

Optó por averiguar más y llamó al número que el vendedor le ofreció. Ahí tomó contacto con el juez Tremblay que cuando se enteró que había un bebé en camino de padres que no estaban casados se ofreció a arreglar el problema saltándose mucho del papeleo que les pedirían en cualquier otro lugar. Era una oportunidad perfecta incluso por la ubicación del hombre; un pueblo sumamente pequeño, del tipo que no aparece en mapas que no sean específicos de la zona. Además tras una corta conversación se enteró de los años de experiencia que tenía en el oficio y asumió que debía de tratarse de una persona de avanzada edad, lo cual era mejor aún, posiblemente su memoria era débil y se olvidaría de ellos en unos meses.

―¿Los modificaste? ―preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, observando el sencillo anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

―Sí ―respondió un tanto sorprendido, no había forma de que lo notara―. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Adiviné ―rió como respuesta, Erik ya había demostrado habilidad para trabajar con joyería y le pareció una opción muy razonable que lo hubiese hecho nuevamente―. El color es peculiar.

Erik no comentó nada ante la afirmación de ella, los aros no eran totalmente de oro. Los anillos dorados que compró eran más delgados originalmente y de una coloración más encendida a diferencia del ligero tinte plateado que ahora podía apreciarse. No pensaba revelarle la razón por el momento, seguramente le lanzaría el pequeño objeto directamente a la cara, pero a su parecer era una idea brillante.

La muestra de adamantium que robó de la base militar no le era de gran utilidad, él no pensaba hacer estudios científicos sobre el material y tras manipularlo en la tranquilidad del hotel había logrado comprender cómo doblegarlo con facilidad. Sin embargo el metal tenía un valor muy particular y se trataba de lo escaso que era, por no decir casi inexistente, debido a su procedencia. Con eso en mente decidió integrarlo a los aros de matrimonio, así podría sentir dónde estaba Abby incluso aunque los separara una distancia considerable.

―Erik ―llamó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, todo el día se había dejado llevar sin negarse a ningún pedido de él―. Si retomo mi profesión en algún momento voy a seguir usando mi apellido para temas de trabajo.

―¿Si retomas? ―cuestionó él extrañado―. Asumí que cuando tengamos un lugar estable lo harías ―comentó con tranquilidad, nunca esperó que luego de terminar una carrera universitaria que parecía gustarle fuera a abandonarla―. Usa el apellido que te convenga más.

―¿No te molesta? ―indagó aliviada, pese a que Erik nunca se mostró como una persona con una visión tradicional de roles, no tenía idea cómo tomaría el uso de su apellido, muchos hombres consideraban eso como algo básico―. Sólo para publicaciones y ese tipo de cosas, para bien o mal me conocen un poco entre los geólogos ―especificó, no quería que pensara que no deseaba usar su apellido para todo lo demás.

―Abigail Lehnsherr suena bien ―comentó él con honestidad, le gustaba como sonaba y de alguna manera disfrutaba el ver como la idea de una familia se materializaba frente a él. Pero en ese momento la expresión relajada abandonó su rostro, su mente le recordó que el gobierno sabía de su existencia y que lo más seguro era evitar a toda costa que lo asociaran con Abby―. Aunque creo que es mejor si no lo usas, al menos por ahora ―pidió, no tenía idea qué tanta información tenían sobre él y dudaba que Charles hubiera hecho mucho más aparte de borrarle la memoria a Moira.

―¿Te preocupa? ―preguntó, guardando el acta matrimonial que les entregó el juez.

―Prefiero prevenir.

―¿Por eso diste mal mi edad en el hospital? ―cuestionó sonriéndole levemente―. A Tremblay le diste mi fecha de nacimiento correcta, pero en el hospital el doctor creía que tenía veinticinco.

―Un año más no se nota y sirve para complicar un poco las cosas si es que alguien quisiera asociarte ―explicó, complacido al ver que ella era capaz de comprender la razón detrás de algunas de sus acciones―. Además, pronto es tu cumpleaños, es como si ya tuvieras veinticinco.

―¿Y ahora?

―A Great Falls, espero que con esto vayas a estar un poco más animada con dar las noticias ―bromeó Erik, sabía que no, que igual iba a ser complicado anunciar que estaba embarazada.

―No tengo idea qué voy a decirles ―admitió ella sin perder la sonrisa del rostro, la verdad era que ya no le importaba, estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento como para preocuparse.

**. .**

Partieron esa misma tarde tomando la ruta hacia el sur, con intención de llegar hasta Great Falls luego de lo que sería un largo viaje, pero el clima decidió no permitírselos. Una gran tormenta de nieve avanzó con asombrosa velocidad sobre el territorio de Alberta, trayendo consigo los poderosos vientos helados del norte y una gran cantidad de nieve. Pese a que Erik había considerado que ante la situación podrían usar sus poderes para mantenerse en la ruta, decidió ceder ante los pedidos de Abby, estaban muy cerca de Calgary y podían esperar ahí hasta que fuera menos peligroso transitar.

Se adentraron en la ciudad en búsqueda de un hotel, la visibilidad era pésima y el _Chevrolet Corvair _comenzaba a tener problemas para avanzar sobre la nieve que se acumulaba cada vez más. Un edificio de tres bloques llamó la atención del alemán, sobresalía por su tamaño a pesar de no ser comparable con las grandes construcciones de Nueva York, decidió arriesgarse y avanzar en esa dirección. Estando ya bastante cerca vio que tomó la decisión correcta, se trataba de un hotel, el _Palliser _según lo que pudo leer en el gran cartel.

―¿No habrás provocado la tormenta para evitar llegar a tu casa? ―preguntó con verdadera curiosidad al momento de entrar en el estacionamiento del hotel y al fin lograr escapar de los fuertes vientos.

―Claro que no ―replicó Abby, ella controlaba las moléculas de agua, no el clima―. No fui yo, es normal que haya tormentas de nieve en invierno.

―Una pena, hubiera sido interesante ―opinó Erik al descender del vehículo y tomar el pequeño equipaje que llevaban con ellos.

―Si fuera yo deberías preocuparte ―recalcó Abby bajo la mirada atenta de Erik―, sería la primera vez en años que estaría usando mis poderes sin percatarme.

Erik sonrió como respuesta y dio por terminada la charla por el momento, no quería que ningún humano los escuchara. Entraron al hotel y de inmediato se percató que no se trataba de cualquier establecimiento, sino de un hotel de alta categoría. El vestíbulo tenía techos altos y una gran araña, las paredes y el piso estaban revestidos con mármol y el decorado dejaba ver un absoluto cuidado en cada detalle. Notó que Abby no se sentía muy cómoda, pero la tomó por la cintura para obligarla a caminar, descansarían ahí hasta que el tiempo mejorara y pudieran continuar.

―Si te hace sentir mejor no pediré la habitación más costosa ―susurró él divertido, a diferencia de Abby el ambiente no le intimidaba en absoluto, al contrario se sentía capaz de mimetizarse sin problemas.

En recepción fueron atendidos rápidamente, a pesar de que el _Palliser_ tenía enmarcadas las fotos de ilustres visitantes, también recibían con el mismo trato a personas del común mientras pudieran costear sus precios. Erik pidió una habitación estándar, sin dudas sería mejor que los moteles de camino y si lo pensaba bien esa sería su noche de bodas.

Observó a su acompañante cuando tomaron el elevador con dirección a la habitación, se veía sumamente contenta y eso le gustaba. La última semana había traído una serie de grandes cambios para él, ahora tenía una esposa y pronto sería también padre. Las responsabilidades que conllevaba tener familia no le abrumaban, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su rol era proteger y estaba trabajando en ello aunque Abby no pudiera verlo así.

Aprovecharon para lavarse cuando llegaron al cuarto. El espacio no era tan amplio, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban para pasar una noche con comodidad; el baño estaba bien equipado, la temperatura de la habitación era agradable y la cama cómoda.

―Tengo mis dudas que vayamos a poder partir mañana ―comentó Abby al observar por la ventana y ver la nieve caer casi de forma horizontal a causa del viento.

―Ya veremos ―respondió pensativo no muy interesado en el tema.

Dejó a un lado su abrigo luego de retirar una pequeña caja del bolsillo. Esa era la razón por la que el vendedor logró intuir que no estaba vendiéndole los aros para una ceremonia planificada con meses de anterioridad. Erik dirigió la mirada a la mujer que ahora era su esposa, preguntándose si realmente necesitaba entregarle el otro anillo que compró, tradicionalmente ese debía de haber sido aceptado previo al matrimonio.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto ella un tanto preocupada al verlo de pie observándola en silencio.

Erik se acercó hasta quedar en frente de ella y tras meditarlo unos segundos decidió que era mejor entregárselo, al final ese anillo era el que le tomó más tiempo escoger.

―Este debí de habértelo entregado antes, pero hubiera arruinado la sorpresa ―comentó él tomando la mano de Abby para colocar el pequeño objeto de oro decorado con un diamante.

Los ojos azules de Abby dejaron de parpadear observando como en un trance el nuevo acompañante que tenía su aro de matrimonio. Ella no conocía mucho de joyas, era incapaz de reconocer diseños o aproximar costos con sólo mirar, pero tenía una idea gracias a haber visto los anillos de sus hermanas y estaba convencida que Erik había gastado una pequeña fortuna.

―Aceptaste casarte conmigo ―intervino él cuando ella elevó la mirada―. Es tuyo, no planeo devolverlo y voy a ofenderme si decides guardarlo en su caja para nunca usarlo ―advirtió con soltura, le tomó tiempo escogerlo y lo hizo pensando en ella.

Abby entreabrió la boca, pero no vocalizó su queja. Mordió su labio con indecisión, le bastó un instante para quedar encantada con el objeto, pero le costaba ignorar el precio que debía tener, gastar tanto en una muestra de compromiso era excesivo. Sin embargo era un gesto que dejaba bastante claro que Erik estaba dispuesto a participar en tradiciones que no le eran importantes pensando en que la complacería y eso le impedía negarse a utilizarlo.

―La tormenta resultó oportuna, no había pensado en qué momento dártelo ―intervino él cuando notó que Abby parecía haber decidido aceptar el anillo―. Además es nuestra noche de bodas, este hotel es más adecuado para pasar la noche que alguno de los de camino.

―¿No tienes idea del orden de las cosas no? ―rió ella ante el comentario.

―Mientras no afecte el resultado…

Abby le sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia la cama, estaba feliz, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y aunque sabía que no todo sería sencillo estaba más que dispuesta a luchar por su futuro.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Quizás a futuro este par pueda tener una Navidad expandida, pero en este momento no es lo importante (mala suerte que justo coincidió con la fecha) Abby tomó su ponche y el vino y sí sé que anda embarazada, pero en esa época era normal y ella tampoco es que ande de bar en bar. _

_Erik no está llevando el orden tradicional de las cosas. Usualmente es el anillo de compromiso primero, seguido del matrimonio y luego los hijos, pero a su parecer ya cumplió, puede ponerle un visto bueno a todas esas cosas en su lista :P Abby tiene veinticuatro actualmente, pese a que dije que tenía veinticinco en el capítulo anterior, olvidé especificarlo en su momento así que lo puse por acá. En lo personal prefiero el oro blanco, no soy fanática del dorado, pero en la época era lo que más se usaba, así que Abby tiene anillos dorados._

_La encuesta sigue abierta en mi perfil, pasen para votar sobre qué creen que será el pequeño Lehnsherr, y de paso comenten por aquí qué votaron… Me da curiosidad quienes son las personas que creen que voy a ser tan cruel como para optar por la opción de que no va a nacer xD (O quizás están en lo cierto :P) Si leen desde el celular tienen que poner la opción que está al fondo del perfil para que vean la página como si fuera la versión en computadora._


	30. Chap 30: Great Falls, Montana

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

La tormenta de nieve duró más de lo que Erik había esperado y se vio obligado a pasar el cambio de año en Calgary. Estaba fastidiado por la mala jugada del clima, había calculado estar unos ocho o nueve días lejos del hotel a las orillas de lago Leech, pero con el retraso no iba a haber manera de regresar antes de las dos semanas. Trató de no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de una ausencia tan prolongada, Mystique aún no se encontrara a la altura para manejar el lugar, al menos no sin ayuda.

Logró divisar Great Falls tras diez horas de viaje, pensó que podría hacerlo en siete, pero debido a la nieve acumulada en la carretera no hubo manera de apresurar la marcha. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Abby dormir tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto, ella había manejado cuando salieron de Calgary. Aunque le incomodara admitirlo la mujer tenía mucha más experiencia maniobrando en la pista semi-congelada de la que él poseía y recién le devolvió el mando cuando tuvieron que atravesar la frontera.

No se apresuró en despertarla, a pesar de que estaban llegando desde una dirección distinta a la primera vez, se ubicó con rapidez y emprendió la ruta a la casa de los padres de Abby. Redujo la velocidad pensando en que quizás era mejor detenerse en algún lugar para descansar un poco antes del encuentro con la que ahora era su familia política, pero lo descartó, era mejor ir directamente.

Llegó hasta la casa de sus suegros, aunque le tomó unos momentos reconocerla. La nieve había cubierto por completo el techo y aunque el camino estaba bastante despejado lo que era el jardín de la propiedad se encontraba bajo una gruesa capa de nieve fresca.

―Abby ―llamó Erik al estacionar en frente de las puertas del garaje―. No me obligues a llevarte cargada ―amenazó, sin mala intención, cuando ella se negó a abrir los ojos.

―¿Ya llegamos? ―preguntó somnolienta, se suponía que sólo iba a descansar un momento no quedarse profundamente dormida.

―Creo que una de tus hermanas está en casa ―comentó, reconociendo uno de los automóviles que había visto en Acción de Gracias.

―Hannah ―afirmó Abby―. Aunque es curioso que no haya usado el otro espacio dentro del garaje.

―Quizás están tus dos hermanas ―opinó, tratando de no sonreír ante la expresión de Abby.

―No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte ―se lamentó. Ya bastante problema iba a ser explicar su nuevo estado civil y embarazo a sus padres, no quería imaginar cómo sería la escena con sus hermanas en la ecuación.

Resignada, Abby se acomodó bien el abrigo y los guantes, no había vuelta atrás. No sabía exactamente cómo dar las noticias, pero definitivamente no iba a soltarlo en cuanto entrara a la casa.

Tocó el timbre tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Erik estaba a su lado y como siempre se le veía completamente tranquilo, quizás debía pedirle a él que hiciera los anuncios mientras ella se ocultaba en algún lugar.

Fueron recibidos por el padre de Abby. El hombre se mostró sumamente contento ante la visita sorpresa de su hija mayor y no ocultó su entusiasmo por ver también a Erik, saludándolo animadamente al momento de extenderle la mano.

―¿Pensaron venir para año nuevo? ―preguntó Richard con tono ameno―. Espero que no se quedaran atorados en mitad de la tormenta.

―Nos retrasó un poco ―respondió Erik al notar que Abby no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

―Es una suerte que hayan venido, mi hermano está de visita ―anunció Richard consiguiendo que su hija se tensara de golpe.

Erik observó en silencio, eso sí podía complicar las cosas. Supuso que se trataba del banquero, era el único hermano que Richard le llegó a mencionar en su visita anterior y recordaba con claridad que le comentó que el hombre tenía contactos en todos lados.

―Y tengo una sorpresa ―agregó entusiasmándose más―. Vamos al estudio para que la vean.

Abby intercambió miradas con Erik antes de que ambos decidieran seguir a Richard. En el estudio, la primera puerta a la derecha desde la entrada, se encontraron con una escena un tanto curiosa: un viejo escritorio de madera se encontraba repleto de sobres y estampillas postales casi como si se tratara de una sucursal de la oficina de correos. En una de las esquinas de la habitación dos grandes cajas llenas de lo que parecía ser revistas estaban siendo examinadas por un hombre con mucha curiosidad.

―Erik ―llamó Richard―. El es Maxwell, mi hermano mayor ―presentó cuando el mencionado se giró al ya no encontrarse solo.

―Un placer ―intervino el tío de Abby extendiendo la mano para intercambiar el saludo―. Me han hablado bastante de ti en las horas que llevo de visita.

―Espero que nada malo ―replicó Erik en un tono amistoso.

Abby trató de no entrever su incomodidad, sabía que Erik estaba actuando, pero era escalofriante ver lo bien que podía hacerlo. Respiró profundo planeando cómo podía dar los anuncios con su tío presente, quizás era mejor no hacerlo y esperar a que cuando naciera el bebé su familia no se tomara mal el que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto.

―Abby ―llamó su tío acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo―. No te veía desde tu graduación. Tienes que dejar de moverte tanto, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por la tarjeta de cumpleaños.

―¿Cómo están la tía Donna y Steven? ―preguntó ella sonriéndole.

―Tranquilos ―respondió el hombre y rápidamente cambió de tema, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Erik―. Es una suerte que llegaras, quizás puedas evitar que tu padre cometa un suicidio social, a nadie le gusta que sus amigos les refrieguen en la cara que estaban equivocados.

―¿Qué planea hacer? ―preguntó sin comprender.

―Mira ―dijo su padre extendiéndole una de las revistas que se encontraban en la esquina.

―¿Desde cuándo te interesan las revistas científicas? ―cuestionó ella al notar el tipo de publicación.

―Busca la página veintidós ―pidió el hombre conteniendo su emoción.

Abby obedeció con curiosidad. Se quedó unos segundos estática al leer el título del artículo al que su padre la dirigió: _"Técnicas geofísicas aplicadas a la investigación del permafrost en los Andes Patagónicos". _Parpadeó incrédula y se vio obligada a revisar el autor para asegurarse que se trataba de lo que ella pensaba. Leyó su nombre en la publicación: B. Sc Abigail Stirling y levantó la mirada.

―Voy a mandarle una copia a todos los que se la pasaron diciéndome que debí convencerte que no estudiaras geología ―soltó Richard emocionado―. Estoy muy orgulloso ―agregó abrazándola fuertemente.

Erik observó la escena con curiosidad y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba otro ejemplar para ver de qué se trataba. Leyó el nombre de Abby y no pudo evitar sonreír, supuso que aunque no se tratara de una revista muy conocida ser publicado no era cosa sencilla.

―Vamos a decirle a tu madre que no tienes ningún problema en que reparta la revista ―comentó Richard riendo un poco, llevándose a su hija en dirección al jardín, la cual no se recuperaba aún de la sorpresa.

―Esa revista va a ser el tema de conversación del año ―comentó Maxwell dirigiendo su atención a Erik.

Erik sonrió de forma carismática, conteniendo el impulso de comentar que posiblemente en unos minutos esa publicación pasaría a segundo plano. Decidió tratar de hacer algo de conversación, era mejor que dejara que Abby fuera con sus padres, así al menos tendría más privacidad para darles las noticias.

**. .**

Abby y su padre salieron al jardín trasero, ahí se encontraba su madre en compañía de Hannah revisando el estado de unos pequeños trineos de nieve que normalmente guardaban en el cobertizo, seguramente deseaban cambiar los de las gemelas por alguno más grande para que se deslizaran con más comodidad. Cuando la notaron ambas mujeres se acercaron a felicitarla por la publicación.

―No sabes lo emocionados que estuvimos cuando llegó por correo una copia ―habló la madre de Abby sonriendo―. Tu padre se volvió loco y creo que compró todos los ejemplares de la ciudad.

―¿La revista no vino con una carta? ―preguntó Hannah al hacer memoria―. Creo que era de la secretaria del editor.

―¿Connie? ―Abby recordaba a la mujer, pero no tenía idea por qué le escribiría―. Supongo que es lo usual. Aunque honestamente no pensé que me publicarían, fui tantas veces a hablar de detalles sumamente tontos que pensé que el editor sólo estaba tratando de ver cuándo me iba a aburrir.

―Pero al final lo aceptó ―le recalcó Beth a su hija.

―Cuando dejó de encontrarle errores y lo recibió estaba convencida de que lo iba a poner debajo de una ruma de papel hasta el fin de los tiempos ―confesó Abby extrañada―. En algún momento le escuché que no pensaba publicar un artículo de una recién graduada sin experiencia.

― Lo cual ya no importa ―intervino Richard de inmediato.

―Por cierto, ¿viniste con Erik? ―pregunto Hannah con mucho interés, observando con detenimiento a su hermana mayor.

―Sí, vine con Erik. Se quedó con el tío Maxwell.

―¿Alguna razón por la que sigues con el abrigo y los guantes? La casa no es tan fría.

―Papá nos arrastró para ver las revistas ―explicó Abby, quitándose el abrigo, pese a que estaban afuera el viento no les golpeaba directamente y con eso la temperatura era más soportable.

Hannah asintió en silencio, pero su mirada inquisitiva no pasó inadvertida. De inmediato Abby se preocupó, su hermana era una mujer bastante atenta a los detalles y estaba convencida de que algo le incomodaba, como si intuyera que había hecho la visita para dar un anuncio. Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y en ese momento se percató que si hacía lo mismo con el otro no sólo Hannah notaría los anillos, sino incluso su madre que no estaba tan atenta.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Hannah acercándose a Abby al verla incómoda.

―Sí, claro, me siento perfectamente bien ―respondió tratando de sonar natural, pero el brillo en los ojos de su hermana delataban que no le creía―. Sólo quisiera algo caliente, el viaje fue largo. Por cierto, ¿dónde están las gemelas?

―Con Gale, en casa de mis suegros ―contestó, pero no se distrajo de su objetivo―. Sabes que entre hermanas no debería haber secretos ―comentó llamando la atención de sus padres.

―¿Qué crees que te oculto? ―cuestionó Abby, sabía que debía de hablar, pero no tenía idea cómo.

―Quizás nada, pero… ―respondió y se lanzó contra Abby para tomar su mano izquierda y quitarle el guante.

―¡Hannah! ―recriminaron sus padres al ver el forcejeo entre sus hijas―. ¡Ya no tienen diez!

―¡Lo sabía! ―gritó Hannah victoriosa al remover el guante y darse con el anillo de compromiso―. Sabía que tenías uno, por eso vinieron. Chloe pensaba que iban a tomarse más tiempo para comprometerse, pero yo sabía que… ―explicó con emoción hasta que sus ojos notaron que Abby no llevaba un único anillo―. No lo hiciste ―soltó sorprendida clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana mayor―. ¡Te casaste sin decirnos nada! ―acusó, provocando que Richard se abalanzara sobre la mayor de sus hijas casi rogándole que desmintiera la noticia.

―¡Abby! ―llamó su madre cuando salió de su estado de sorpresa inicial.

―¡Erik! ―exclamó Hannah en voz alta entrando a la casa a paso rápido.

Abby trató de detener a su hermana, pero le fue imposible, sus padres se interpusieron y comenzaron a llenarla de preguntas. Richard no comprendía por qué su hija mayor le había robado el privilegio de llevarla al altar, Beth por su parte trataba de que le confesara si lo había hecho porque se sentía excluida de la familia sólo porque sus hermanas menores estaban ya casadas.

Cuando Erik sintió a Hannah llamarlo percibió el tono y supo que Abby ya debía de haber hablado. Vio como la joven mujer se acercó a él visiblemente irritada, eso le sorprendió, esperaba a Richard en esa posición no a una de las hermanas. Maxwell se quedó en silencio, visiblemente confundido por la actitud de su sobrina.

―¡Erik! ¿Cómo pudiste? ―le recriminó Hannah casi conteniendo las lágrimas―. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicarle a mis hijas?

―Igual que como explicarías cualquier otro embarazo ―replicó él con compostura.

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó ella sin comprender―. Yo les había prometido que serían las niñas de las flores en la boda de su tía Abby.

Erik la observó en silencio unos segundos y cerró los ojos con molestia; Hannah aún no sabía nada del embarazo y él lo había soltado sin percatarse. Simplemente asumió que la actitud debía estar asociada a la inesperada llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia y no al hipotético papel que Alexis y Zoe tendrían en una boda.

―¿Abby está embarazada? ―cuestionó Hannah cuando logró procesar las palabras de Erik. No esperó por una respuesta y giró para regresar al jardín trasero―. ¡Abby! ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?

―Felicidades ―intervino Maxwell con tranquilidad al quedarse nuevamente a solas con Erik―. Hannah sobreactúa. Era la más emocionada con que esto se diera, claro que lo esperaba por partes para el próximo año.

Erik asintió tratando de ocultar el fastidio por haber soltado información sin siquiera darse cuenta. Abby tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, aunque la verdad no comprendía por qué no dio la noticia del embarazo primero, en cuanto le reclamaran por estar soltera podía mostrarles el anillo.

**. .**

Tomó cerca de media hora para que todos los presentes quedaran informados del embarazo y la boda. Pese a que Abby se sentía abrumada por la situación y la cantidad de preguntas, estaba a la vez aliviada de que nadie hubiese tomado una postura negativa con Erik, en realidad casi lo estaban ignorando, era a ella a quién tenían en medio de un interrogatorio.

En un momento de descuido, Hannah tomó el teléfono y llamó a Chloe para darle las noticias, lo que provocó que Abby no tuviera más remedio que hablar con la menor de sus hermanas para explicarle desde cero que ya estaba casada y además esperando un bebé. Cuando terminó la llamada, su madre comenzó a marcar los números de todos los parientes cercanos del lado de su familia, que eran bastantes, para que ninguno se enterara a través de un chisme, ya bastante malo era que no hubieran estado presentes en la boda.

―¿Dónde van a vivir? ―preguntó Maxwell cuando notó que el ambiente se había calmado, ya no parecía un interrogatorio sino una sesión de anuncios telefónicos obligatorios.

―Minnesota ―respondió Erik, sabía que era mejor que él manejara este tipo de interrogantes―. Están desarrollando unos vecindarios agradables en las afueras de Minneapolis ―Era una mentira, no tenía idea cómo iba el desarrollo urbano en aquella ciudad, pero en los periódicos había leído superficialmente sobre el tema y parecía ser una tendencia generalizada en el país.

―¿Ya tienen la casa? ―indagó el padre de Abby con cierto grado de preocupación―. Muchas veces dan una fecha y entregan meses después o peor con la propiedad llena de problemas.

―Aún no, estamos en la ciudad buscando una opción que nos convenza.

―¿Dónde se están quedando? ¿No están viajando todo el tiempo? ―preguntó Hannah atraída por el tema cuando se aburrió de escuchar como Abby repetía vez tras vez la misma historia a algún pariente por teléfono.

―Un hotel en la ciudad, al menos por el momento ―replicó, tenía que alejarse de ese tema, no pensaba darles ningún dato real―. Estábamos pensando en conseguir una casilla postal, dudo que los nuevos vecindarios tengan servicio a domicilio de correo.

―Tienen que planear con cuidado que propiedad compran ―intervino Richard pensativo―. ¿Hay gemelos en tu lado de la familia? ―preguntó con cierta inseguridad. Por lo que habían hablado previamente sabía de dónde había salido Erik y que probablemente era un tema con el que debía de tener cuidado.

―No ―respondió con interés.

―Alexis y Zoe no son las únicas gemelas en la familia ―comentó Richard bajando un poco la mirada―. Yo tuve una hermana melliza, Elizabeth, sé que no es exactamente igual, pero es bueno que tengan en mente que podrían ser dos bebés y no uno.

―Elizabeth murió hace unos años junto con su esposo en un accidente ―explicó Maxwell, era más sencillo decirlo que andar con rodeos sobre dónde estaba su hermana menor―. Tuvieron un hijo, pero fue a vivir con la familia de su padre y perdimos el contacto, George Bass Jr.

Abby se reunió con Erik en la sala cuando su madre decidió liberarla al estar mínimamente satisfecha con las llamadas que realizaron. Perdió la cuenta de con cuántos familiares había hablado y cuántos gritos de emoción y enfado escuchó por el auricular, lo único que quería era descansar. Hablar con la familia por teléfono resultó ser agotador, más cuando trataba de evitar dar el apellido de Erik por todos los medios, lo último que quería era lo repitieran hasta el cansancio cuando él le comentó días antes que no se sentía seguro usándolo públicamente.

La conversación se relajó y las preguntas disminuyeron considerablemente para dejar paso a los consejos. Beth se retiró unos momentos para poder buscar su copia de "_El libro del sentido del común del cuidado de bebés y niños" _escrito por el Dr. Benjamin Spock ya que estaba convencida que Abby necesitaba a empezar a leerlo lo antes posible.

―¿Ya han pensando en nombres? ―preguntó Beth al entregarle el libro a su hija―. Tienen que asegurarse de que no suene mal con su apellido.

―O que sea fácil que le pongan un sobrenombre ―añadió Hannah completamente convencida de sus palabras―. Lehnsherr… ¡Ivy! ¿No suena bonito?

Abby abrió ligeramente la boca, pero decidió no hablar, no tenía idea qué decir.

―Preferiría que no usaran ese apellido ―habló Erik, provocando que todos quedaran en silencio―. Oficialmente utilizo Eisenhardt ―explicó con total naturalidad, controlándose lo mejor posible. Quería que la familia de Abby fuera imposible de ser asociada con él y el apellido iba a ser un problema si no lo solucionaba.

―¿Tienes dos apellidos? ―cuestionó Hannah con desconfianza.

―Suele ocurrir cuando le dan nuevos papeles a un niño ―respondió de forma ambigua. No era verdad, su documentación falsa la consiguió como adulto, pero conocía varios casos de huérfanos de la guerra que tras ser adoptados cambiaron sus nombres a los de sus nuevas familias.

―Claro ―intervino Richard lanzándole una mirada seria a su hija para que no insistiera―. No es ningún inconveniente.

―¿El acta de matrimonio la tienen con ese apellido? ―indagó Maxwell, Richard le había hablado sobre Erik y las sospechas que tenía sobre dónde pasó la infancia.

―No lo pensé a fondo en ese momento ―admitió Erik y era la verdad―. Tendremos que arreglarlo, aunque Lehnsherr es mi apellido real.

―O pueden volver a casarse en frente de toda la familia ―propuso Beth sonriendo con emoción ante la posibilidad―. No ahora claro, tienen cosas más urgentes que ver, pero quizás luego de que nazca el bebé.

―Por cierto, el anillo de compromiso no parece ser una reliquia familiar ―destacó Hannah, observando el brillante objeto que llevaba su hermana en la mano izquierda.

―No lo es ―respondió Erik confundido, le era difícil predecir a Hannah pese a que la mujer no mostraba signos de malicia alguna, que era una característica usual de la poca gente que le traía ese tipo de problemas.

―Oh ―articuló Beth luego de darle una fugaz mirada a su esposo―. Es muy bonito.

―Vamos a verlo a la cocina, ahí hay mejor luz ―propuso Hannah, retirándose con Abby y su madre.

Richard se encorvó ligeramente y observó con cierto nerviosismo la escena. La mirada que le lanzó su mujer despertó una preocupación que había rondado su mente luego de la visita de Erik cuando habló con sus yernos.

―Erik ―habló Richard seriamente cuando las mujeres desaparecieron de su vista―. ¿Cómo pudiste? ―preguntó consternado.

El aludido observó a su suegro en total confusión, intuía que había algo malo con el anillo, pero no comprendía qué era.

―Hannah se lo va a contar a Chloe ―susurró Richard preocupado―. Debiste venir a consultarnos sobre el anillo primero.

―¿Qué sucede con el anillo? ―cuestionó extrañamente interesado.

―Se ve costoso ―intervino Maxwell con una expresión compasiva dirigida a su hermano―. Las mujeres son competitivas.

―Gale y Mathew no van a dejar de oír sobre ese anillo hasta el día de sus muertes, ni yo tampoco seguramente ―se lamentó Richard.

Erik sonrió ligeramente al comprender. La cantidad de dinero que usó era sin dudas mayor a la que el resto de hombres de la familia habían invertido en sus respectivos anillos. No se sintió mal, él podía darse esos lujos y era una compra de una vez en la vida. Cuando lo escogió no pensó en el dinero que gastaría, sencillamente optó por el que pensó sería mejor para Abby. La verdad le parecía un poco tonto, pero los americanos estaban bombardeados con ideas sobre cómo el valor material de alguna manera representaba el sentimental.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ No fue un anuncio malo como quizás esperaban, en realidad el resultado no fue malo en absoluto, un poco de incomodidad, pero eso es llevárselo barato xD Hannah realmente quería que sus hijas participaran en la boda (Estaba convencida que se daría), pero Erik rompió los sueños de sus lindas hijas de ser damitas de las flores… _

_El primo de Abby tiene un pequeño Oneshot "Monstruo" pueden pasar a leerlo desde mi perfil. A través los descendientes de la gemela del papá de Abby se llega a un personaje canon del mundo de X-Men, quizás lo logren sacar con el apellido, el Bass es el apellido de soltera de su madre (aunque Abby es la sobrina de la bisabuela de este personaje… ni idea qué vendría a ser xD) _

_El libro que menciono era la "biblia" de bebés de la época, actualmente no creo que la gente haga la mitad de lo que vi que aconsejaban, pero es lo que había. Abby tiene una publicación, que no es su tesis :D. El apellido de Erik es algo que me estaba molestando desde hace varios capítulos, no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo, incluso vi si podía él tomar el de Abby (Pero por lo poco que leí creo que era ilegal no tomar el apellido del esposo en esa época, así que no averigüe mucho más por ahí xD)_

_El anillo de compromiso… no sé si realmente es cosa de mujeres andar comparando (Yo no lo hago xD), pero sí que hay familias en las que aunque no te presionan te "sugieren" mantenerlos todos en cierto rango para que ninguno parezca que tiene demasiada diferencia xD En este cap Erik ha cometido algunos errores, no es usual en él y lo sabe, no volverá a ocurrir :P (se le escapó lo del embarazo y el lio con el apellido)_


	31. Chap 31: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

Erik esperó estacionado en frente de una oficina de correos de la ciudad de Fargo en Dakota del Norte. Ya había aceptado con pesar que no servía de nada tratar de acelerar el paso para llegar lo antes posible al hotel en las orillas del lago Leech. La tormenta de nieve en año nuevo fue sólo el primer retraso, al salir de Montana nuevamente se vieron obligados a quedarse en un hotel de camino un par de noches a la espera de que las carreteras volvieran a ser transitables. Sumado a esos inconvenientes, se vio en la necesidad de hacer más paradas de las que esperaba debido a que Abby se mostraba incómoda y cansada cuando viajaban demasiadas horas seguidas en la ruta de regreso.

Quería confiar en que Mystique podría manejar a Fabián, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo, la joven mutante era diferente a Abby, por lo que sólo vislumbraba dos posibles escenarios: El primero y menos favorable implicaba una toma de poder por parte del hombre en donde seguramente ya habría expulsado a Leslie y posiblemente a Yumi junto con Thomas ya que no veía a Azazel o Riptide como buenos samaritanos que apoyarían a los más débiles por iniciativa propia. La segunda posibilidad era la opuesta, Mystique en medio de un arranque emocional se las habría arreglado para expulsar al mutante conflictivo. Cualquiera que fuera el escenario tendría que trabajar con ello.

Vio a Abby salir de la oficina de correos y avanzar rápidamente hacía él. Encendió el automóvil y esperó a que ella se sentara para observarla intensamente por la parada que consideraba totalmente innecesaria.

―Ya mandé la carta ―habló ella notando la mirada que le estaba dando.

―Sigo sin entender para qué lo hiciste.

―Me ayudó ―recalcó Abby soltando un suspiro de cansancio, a Erik no le entraba en la cabeza sus razones―. Si no fuera por ella no habrían publicado mi artículo, merece que al menos le agradezca por escrito.

―Te recomendó que si vuelves a publicar lo hagas sólo con tus iniciales ―Presionó con el tema. Sabía que ya estaba hecho, pero no entendía cómo Abby podía estar agradecida cuando la carta que le mandó la secretaria del editor le dijo en pocas palabras que si quería publicar sin problemas era mejor que no se supiera que era mujer.

―Es la verdad ―soltó Abby sin mucho ánimo. Estaba tratando de ayudarla y aunque no fuera el mejor consejo era uno que probablemente serviría, al menos hasta que se hiciera reconocida y el hecho de ser mujer pudiera pasar a un segundo plano.

―No deberías tener que ocultar qué eres ―opinó él sin poder disimular el malestar en sus palabras a pesar de que llevaba varios días desde que se enteró del contenido de esa carta.

―No, no debería, pero así funciona el mundo ―replicó ella rápidamente, pensando cómo cambiar el tema antes de que terminaran hablando de cómo los mutantes debían ocultarse―. ¿Terminaste de leer mi artículo? ―se apresuró a preguntar para mantener la conversación por un rumbo tranquilo.

―Lo acabé cuando estábamos esperando que las vías se despejaran ―respondió y comenzó a manejar―. Volví a leerlo ayer.

―¿Muy complicado? ―bromeó ella riendo un poco.

―Un estilo de escritura bastante simple ―respondió dibujando una media sonrisa―, no puedo opinar mucho del contenido, aunque algo de sentido le encontré.

**. .**

Erik no pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar al hotel y percatarse que sus predicciones habían sido erróneas. De alguna manera Mystique había conseguido mantener el orden, tarea para nada menor viendo lo estresada que terminó Abby al estar a cargo por un tiempo similar. Sin embargo algo que pudo notar de inmediato fue que Azazel parecía haber influenciado mucho en el éxito de Raven al mostrar un apoyo total a tenerla como encargada en la ausencia de Magneto. Trató de que su mente no se distrajera demasiado en la cercanía que ese par había desarrollado, aún recordaba que alguien había estado en la habitación de Azazel la mañana que partieron a la misión en Maryland.

Luego de un informe general, enfocó su atención y fastidio en Angel. La mujer aún no regresaba, se juntó con el grupo que envió a buscarla, pero simplemente les dio información y se entercó con seguir investigando por su cuenta. Azazel le aseguró que si deseaba podía ir a buscarla y traerla por la fuerza, tenía una idea bastante buena de dónde estaba viviendo, pero Erik se negó. Angel les entregó algunas pistas interesantes que pensaba estudiar a profundidad y quizás le serviría que se mantuviera alejada, sobre todo si consideraba que en unos meses tendría que reorganizar al grupo.

Anunció de forma escueta y sin entrar en detalles que cualquier tema concerniente a las acciones del grupo no las discutirían con Abby. Todos excepto Fabián se extrañaron un poco ante la noticia. El hombre fue el único que dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, que se borró rápidamente cuando Raven no pudo contener la sorpresa al ver los aros decorando el dedo anular de Abby.

La noticia del matrimonio se reveló en instantes y no tomó mucho más para que le siguiera la del embarazo. Erik sabía que no iba a poder mantenerlo en secreto y que tampoco había motivos para hacerlo, pero no se sentía cómodo compartiendo algo que veía como su vida privada.

Cuando logró que Abby dejara de responder preguntas, la llevó hasta la habitación que compartían y cerró las puertas detrás de él.

―Luego les explicaré que en unos meses veremos para dispersarnos ―dijo Erik, sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

―No me he quejado.

―Quizás, pero seguro lo pensaste ―opinó mientras continuaba desvistiéndose.

―En realidad no, el rostro de Fabián me distrajo por completo ―confesó Abby sonriendo, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama.

―Creo que pensaba que ibas a irte ―opinó él divertido. Era claro que Fabián la veía como un problema y aunque no le agradara pensarlo, tenía que admitir que desde un punto de vista frío y lógico, lo era.

Abby rió un poco y se recostó al lado de él. Pese a que habían regresado al hotel sentía que el futuro se veía mejor, en unos meses más tendría a su bebé en brazos y además estaría solo con Erik aunque él no pensara abandonar el grupo, sólo dirigirlo a distancia.

**. .**

A media mañana, cuando estaba encargándose de retirar la nieve acumulada de los techos del hotel durante su ausencia, Abby vio como los otros mutantes se reunieron en el jardín exterior. Sintió bastante curiosidad cuando Fabián comenzó a colocar varios blancos de tiro en diversos lugares y a distancias diferentes. Pese a que fue ella quien aceptó mantenerse al margen, no pudo evitar acercarse cuando Azazel apareció cargando múltiples armas de fuego que supuso habían estado guardadas en el hotel.

―Como mencioné ―habló Fabián acercándose al punto donde el mutante de piel roja depositó las armas―. La mayoría son para la caza, pero igual nos pueden ser útiles ―detalló con soltura al tomar un rifle para cargarlo.

―¿Es necesario? ―preguntó casi en un susurro Leslie, era obvio que no estaba cómoda.

―No todos tienen habilidades ofensivas ―respondió Magneto con seriedad―. Además un arma es una buena forma de atacar o defendernos sin revelar que somos mutantes.

Fabián le extendió una escopeta a la joven y ésta la tomó con cierto temor.

―¿Podrías armar hombres de hielo? ―intervino Riptide al percatarse de la presencia de Abby en las cercanías―. Sería más realista que con blancos de tiro o botellas.

―Los blancos servirán por ahora ―Erik se apresuró a responder, había acordado con Abby mantenerla al margen e iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir. Por un momento pensó en sugerirle que regresara al interior del hotel, pero recordó que ella no desconocía del tema totalmente y seguramente el sonido no le molestaría.

Para incomodidad de Abby, Fabián fue quien tomó el rol de instructor. No todos estaban participando activamente, Erik sólo estaba ahí para observar a pesar de que tenía un buen conocimiento de armas y una ventaja injusta si lo combinaba con sus poderes. Azazel y Riptide podían disparar decentemente de ser necesario, pero preferían enfocarse en sus poderes que estaban suficientemente desarrollados como para que Magneto no objetara la decisión de mantenerse al margen.

Las indicaciones de Fabián eran rápidas y muy generales, ante cualquier pregunta se exasperaba y respondía de forma brusca, dejando claro que no tenía material para ser profesor.

Raven fue quien destacó de inmediato, ya que aunque nunca había disparado un arma en su vida, el entorno en el que creció le brindó una idea básica de lo que debía hacer. Con unos cuantos tiros de prueba con un revolver consiguió suficiente confianza como para demostrar una puntería envidiable que sin dudas atrajo la atención de los mutantes más experimentados.

Thomas y Yumi no se quedaron muy por detrás, les tomó tiempo cargar sus armas luego de la escueta explicación de Fabián, pero cuando lo consiguieron demostraron que al menos eran capaces de acertar en los blancos en un buen porcentaje de los disparos que realizaban. Leslie era quien se quedó atrás, aunque no fue una sorpresa para ninguno.

―No pienso ayudarte con eso ―sentenció Fabián exasperado al ver como la joven era incapaz de encontrar la forma para cargar el arma―, pero no vas a irte hasta que empieces a practicar y demuestres que no eres una inútil.

―Trata con esta ―intervino Abby cuando no pudo contenerse más, extendiéndole una escopeta de caza de dos barriles del mismo modelo que tenía en Montana.

―Magneto dijo que no ibas a inmiscuirte más ―le increpó el hombre de inmediato, captando la atención de los tres mutantes que se mantuvieron distanciados del entrenamiento―. Leslie está suficientemente mal como para recibir consejos tuyos.

―Así abres el compartimiento para cargar ―explicó Abby lentamente para que Leslie pudiera ver con claridad, ignorando a Fabián por completo―. Aquí insertas los cartuchos ―continuó colocando la munición en los barriles, no había necesidad de explicarle sobre calibres en ese momento.

Erik colocó toda su atención en la escena, al final Abby no pudo contenerse más de un día a pesar de que era una intervención indirecta por ayudar a la otra mutante. Decidió no intervenir, sabía que podía manejarse sola y que Fabián no se atrevería a permitir que su antipatía por la mujer avanzara a un terreno físico.

Abby cerró la escopeta y retiró el seguro, extendiéndole el arma a Leslie, pero cuando notó la inseguridad en los ojos de la joven, optó por mostrarle cómo disparar con un ejemplo primero.

―Tienes que sostener el arma estable o puedes lastimarte con el retroceso cuando dispares ―explicó, apuntando para luego disparar contra uno de los blancos.

Si bien no tenía una puntería tan prodigiosa como la que Raven reveló esa mañana, había disparado suficientes veces como para hacer un buen papel, eso sumado a que el tipo de munición ayudaba mucho al golpear en área y no en un único punto. Le entregó la escopeta a Leslie para ayudarla, disfrutando inmensamente como Fabián había quedado en silencio.

Erik negó mentalmente, si bien no comulgaba con algunas opiniones del hombre, lo último que necesitaba era que Abby facilitara el que se diera una relación abiertamente hostil con él.

El entrenamiento prosiguió en silencio por cerca de una hora, permitiendo que las habilidades natas de Raven siguieran luciéndose y alejándose cada vez más de sus compañeros. Azazel se acercó a ella cuando Fabián declaró que era suficiente entrenamiento por el día y de inmediato la mutante comenzó a hablar muy animadamente con él.

Abby se acercó a Erik notando de inmediato que no estaba muy contento con que interviniera para ayudar a Leslie, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, no podía evitarlo, la actitud de Fabián le era imposible de ignorar.

―Más tarde podemos trabajar juntos ―ofreció Fabián dirigiéndose a Magneto, había esperado especialmente a que Abby estuviera presente para hablar.

―Espérame a las cuatro en la entrada del camino que lleva a la carretera ―confirmó Erik, notando la expresión de desconcierto de su esposa y la de satisfacción en Fabián.

―¿No puedes entrenar con alguien más? ―cuestionó ella cuando el hombre se alejó.

―No de la manera que sus poderes me lo permitirían ―detalló de forma neutra―. Es mejor que no antagonices con él, no hay necesidad.

―Trataré ―cedió cruzándose de brazos―, no prometo nada.

La risa de Raven los distrajo. La hermana de Charles se encontraba sonriendo sin control por algo que Azazel le susurraba en el oído mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para mantenerla cerca. La joven asintió varias veces y ambos desaparecieron en una nube roja.

―¿Desde cuándo…? ―susurró Abby bastante sorprendida, no tenía idea qué tan serio fuera, pero era obvio que había algo entre esos dos.

―No lo sé, y no es de nuestra incumbencia ―respondió él, tratando de no imaginar cómo Charles se tomaría una noticia así, seguramente le culparía por permitir que su hermana se relacionara con un hombre como Azazel.

**. .**

Usar sus poderes aumentados gracias al don de Fabián era una experiencia única para Erik. De forma natural su dominio sobre los metales podía considerarse terrorífico, pero los niveles de control que sentía recorrer su cuerpo le aseguraban sobrepasar cualquier límite que creía posible.

Los humanos temblarían si llegaban a enfrentarse a él de esa manera, todas las armas que podían tratar de usar contra ellos tenían componentes que él sin duda manipularía para el beneficio de los suyos. Era imposible que no hiciera la comparación con el conflicto entre las dos grandes potencias nucleares, la única razón por la que no llevaban una guerra abierta era porque ambas tenían un arsenal demasiado peligroso que obligaba a un enfrentamiento tangencial, utilizando a otras naciones como piezas para enfrentarse.

El frío de la noche marcó el final de su reunión con Fabián. El mutante se mostró más que complacido al saberse tan útil, su don no lo hacía directamente poderoso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un miembro valioso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se tomó un momento para meditar si debía o no comentarle a Abby lo fascinante que era poder sentir los metales y el mundo que lo rodeaba a distancias aterradoramente lejanas. Decidió no hacerlo, era mejor no hablar de Fabián con ella a pesar de que no era necesariamente un tema relacionado al grupo mutante.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó él cuando al entrar a la habitación encontró a Abby sentada en la cama rodeada de cuadros de diversos tamaños.

―Buscando el tamaño correcto ―respondió sin mirarlo, bastante concentrada al momento de girar el objeto―. Es ridículo cómo el único en que entra bien la foto es el que menos me gusta.

―¿Esos cuadros no estaban en el estudio? ―indagó curioso―. Pensé que estabas en contra de utilizar las cosas compradas con dinero sucio ―prosiguió divertido al escucharla bufar como respuesta―. ¿Qué foto estás poniendo?

―Una de las que nos tomaron en Las Vegas ―contestó, mostrándole la imagen enmarcada en un cuadro de plata.

―¿Piensas ponerla a la vista?

―Sí, para qué más estaría buscando un cuadro ―replicó rendida, colocando el objeto en la mesa de noche.

―Sería mejor si lo guardaras en la caja fuerte junto con nuestros documentos ―sugirió, en un tono que dejaba claro que realmente preferiría que le hiciera caso. Cuando regresaron le dio la clave de la caja, pero asumió que sólo la utilizaría para guardar el acta de matrimonio.

―Me gusta vernos y nadie más que nosotros entramos a la habitación ―alegó tratando de no ponerse a la defensiva―. Por cierto, Raven insiste en que deberíamos usar el cuarto de Emma para el bebé.

―¿No le dijiste que pensábamos diseminar el grupo luego de que nazca? ―preguntó con curiosidad, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza.

―No tenía idea cómo decírselo, se le veía demasiado emocionada, además eso es algo que tú deberías anunciar.

―Podrías arreglar la habitación si gustas. Como te lo mencioné, vamos a separarnos, pero no va a ser en el instante que el bebé nazca.

―No lo sé, un bebé no ocupa mucho espacio hasta después de unos meses y esta habitación es bastante grande ―respondió pensativa, no quería ceder con algo que podría terminar extendiendo el periodo en que se mantuvieran en el hotel. Sin embargo era una idea tentadora, su mente se había llenado de posibles decoraciones que le gustaría probar y qué mejor que un espacio que luego abandonaría sin mirar atrás con pena.

―Piénsalo ―ofreció sin insistir más, podía ver que estaba tentada a tomar la oferta.

**. .**

Unos cuantos días transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad con el grupo a espera de que Magneto terminara de analizar la información proporcionada por Angel para indicarles cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. En ese periodo, a causa de una noche en la que Abby volvió a reírse de su casco, Erik optó por cambiarlo nuevamente, dejándolo con bordes suaves y dándole una tonalidad más oscura eliminando el acabado brillante para abrir paso a una apariencia opaca. El resultado no impresionó a su esposa, pero al menos ya no lo hacía acreedor a miradas burlonas por parte de ella.

El cumpleaños de Abby llegó el 15 de enero y lo celebraron juntos de forma discreta dentro de la espaciosa habitación que ocupaban. Erik sabía que no era lo ideal, pero le prometió que el año siguiente sería diferente, estarían juntos como una familia y podrían hacer lo que quisieran para la fecha. A pesar de esto, Abby no se mostró decepcionada por no tener una fiesta, el embarazo provocaba que algunas comidas y olores le cayeran mal, sin contar las constantes visitas al baño, estar solo con él en realidad le era más cómodo.

En la noche, cuando Abby dormía apacible recostada sobre su pecho, Erik llevó la mirada al techo pensativo. Había retrasado sus planes por la fecha, pero con el cumpleaños de ella detrás era el momento de moverse y recuperar el día perdido.

Los informes de Angel eran confusos e incompletos en su mayoría, a pesar de que la mujer tenía acceso a rumores sobre las operaciones de_ WideAwake_. Pedazos que mencionaban una niña llamaron su atención, estaba convencido que se trataba de una joven mutante, sin control de sus poderes, capaz de mover objetos sin tocarlos. Partiría en la mañana llevándose a todos excepto a Leslie y por obvios motivos tampoco a Abby.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Mil disculpas por la demora, tuve a mi madre de visita por un par de semanas y no hubo forma de que escribiera (No la veía hace más de un año) Tengo la intención de actualizar los capítulos que siguen más rápido para poder terminar este momento de la historia y poder pasar al siguiente que me muero por comenzar a escribirlo y no, no me refiero a que vamos a llegar a un cambio de peli, ya verán… muajaja :D_

_Lo de escribir sólo poniendo iniciales es una práctica común incluso ahora, los lectores de algunos géneros suelen no ver muy bien a las mujeres por lo que si una escribe suele usar esa táctica. Pero antes era bastante usual, esto justo se lo sugirieron a una geógrafa/cartógrafa de la época de Abby, así que no me contuve y lo coloqué como detalle. _

_Azazel y Raven es una relación que está ocurriendo fuera de cámara. Por ahí si releen podrán ver que hay algunos detalles, unos más obvios que otros, pero en sí no es algo que haya decidido explicar directamente en el fic… quizás cuando tenga tiempo podría hacer un mini fic con escenas específicas de este par._

_El cumpleaños de Abby encaja en la misma categoría que la Navidad, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo desarrollado, pero en este momento no iban a poder celebrarlo a lo grande aunque quisieran y no es algo importante para la trama._

_Recuerden que aún pueden votar en la encuenta de mi perfil respecto a qué será el bebé de Erik y Abby, aún hay tiempo :P Además quería comentarles que si tienen cuenta en **Wattpad** y creen que este fic merece un voto, pueden pasar a votar a los **EFAWARDS2016** de la editorial Friki en la sección de super héroes, (Mi usuario es EIlistriel por ahí)_

_Por último, en unas horas me voy a ver la peli de Strange, así que ya les comentaré en el próximo capítulo qué me pareció :D_


	32. Chap 32: BlackWell, Oklahoma

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

La información recabada por Angel llevó al grupo a Oklahoma, específicamente a las afueras de Blackwell, una pequeña ciudad al norte del estado. Azazel los hizo aparecer en el maltrecho establo de una granja que les aseguró debía de estar abandonada. Erik no compartía su opinión, el frío era intenso ese día y por ende la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguna persona tratando de guarecerse de los elementos era bastante elevada. Sin embargo optó por no desperdiciar el tiempo siendo extremadamente precavido, si alguien los veía tomarían medidas acordes.

El grupo, menos Azazel, se encaminaron a la ciudad en búsqueda de señales más claras que pudieran rellenar los agujeros en la información de Angel. Erik sabía que tendrían problemas, no sólo estaban buscando a una mutante joven sin control de sus poderes, sino que además debían encontrarla antes que _Wide Awake_ los cuales sin duda les llevaban ventaja. Lo que no consideró fue que las tensiones raciales eran mucho más palpables en los estados sureños y el joven de piel oscura que los acompañaba atraía mucha atención negativa al ser el objeto de miradas de desagrado o incluso agresivas.

Le tomó cerca de una hora decidir cómo actuarían. Thomas regresaría a la granja para esperar con Azazel e informarle de los lugares a los que el resto irían. Le encargó a Riptide que fuera junto con Yumi a investigar algunos locales en el centro de la ciudad en búsqueda de la presencia de personal militar o incluso de gente con apariencia de pertenecer a un grupo armado.

Él por su lado se retiró en compañía de Fabián y Mystique con dirección a una pequeña iglesia a unos cuantos minutos de caminata; en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Blackwell escuchó a varias mujeres comentar sobre una reunión bastante grande de hombres que no eran locales. No sabía si era la pista que los guiaría hasta la mutante que buscaban, pero aunque no lo fuera tenía la certeza que algo útil podría conseguir visitando el lugar.

―¿Seguro que vale la pena? ―preguntó Mystique, aun no muy convencida, cuando se detuvieron a una cuadra de la iglesia que a todas luces se veía tranquila y con la mayoría de los espacios para estacionar vacíos―. No imagino a un sacerdote muy feliz de tener un grupo armado acompañándolo.

―No tienen que haber asistido armados ―respondió Erik, pero fue interrumpido por Fabián.

―¿En dónde creciste? ―le increpó el hombre a Raven, desconcertado―. Mucha gente en el sur lleva sus armas hasta a la iglesia y nadie lo ve fuera de lo común.

―Si hubo una reunión ya terminó ―intervino Erik rápidamente antes de que la joven tuviera oportunidad de replicarle a Fabián―. Tratemos de acercarnos por la parte posterior ―indicó, para luego dirigirse a Mystique―. Toma una forma masculina, nada llamativo ―Iba a ser más sencillo acercarse siendo tres hombres, no había pasado desapercibido para él como un buen número de jóvenes ya la habían observado con mucho interés en el corto periodo que llevaban en el pueblo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno se animara a acercarse y complicara la misión.

No les fue difícil ingresar a la iglesia sin llamar la atención. Mystique tenía una habilidad natural para moverse de forma sigilosa a pesar de la apariencia que había tomado, Fabián demostró que en algún momento de su vida tuvo entrenamiento militar real ya que comprendía con bastante rapidez las señas que Magneto le dirigía con las manos. Erik por su lado había invertido dos décadas de su vida cazando Nazis, lo único novedoso era que en lugar de encontrarse solo llevaba compañía.

Avanzaron por un estrecho corredor que los llevó hacia la parte administrativa de la iglesia. Sabían que estaban expuestos a ser encontrados con facilidad, pero si deseaban investigar a fondo necesitaban adentrarse dentro de los espacios privados. Escucharon voces provenientes de una habitación, logrando identificar lo que parecía ser una conversación entre dos personas, sin embargo no podían simplemente ponerse a escuchar a través de la puerta. Erik revisó con la mirada el resto del corredor y se percató de un cuarto adyacente cerrado con un candado, abrió el objeto sin dificultad y Fabián se acercó a inspeccionar el interior para luego hacerles una señal para que ingresaran.

Las voces aún no se escuchaban con claridad, pero en lugar de concentrarse en las palabras, la atención de Erik se desvió al contenido del almacén. Múltiples cajas apiñadas una sobre otra cubrían casi por completo lo que parecía ser los instrumentos de limpieza de la iglesia, dejándolos inaccesibles, mostrando que acaban de ser guardados en el depósito. Tratando de no hacer ruido abrió una de las cajas, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa al ver que el contenido eran volantes impresos con mensajes que sin duda estaban dirigidos contra los mutantes.

Arrugó en su mano la propaganda que llamaba a pelear contra las _"Abominaciones que se encuentran ocultas"_ bloqueando de inmediato los recuerdos de mensajes similares que vio en su niñez contra los judíos. Dirigió su atención a las voces que seguían conversando a sólo una pared de distancia y contuvo el fuerte impulso que le pedía encargarse de quien sea era dueño de esos volantes. Logró escuchar algunas palabras claves que hacían referencia a lugares y algunas fechas que luego investigaría.

Los minutos pasaron y los hombres que habían estado conversando terminaron su reunión saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Erik esperó sólo unos segundos antes de abandonar el depósito, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes que sin duda creían que esperarían ocultos por más tiempo. No se cruzaron con las personas que habían estado espiando, Magneto sabía bien que el anfitrión debía de estar acompañando a la puerta a quien estuviera visitando la iglesia.

A pesar de ser consciente de que podían descubrirlos, Erik se adentro a la habitación donde se llevó a cabo la conversación y con rapidez inspeccionó el lugar. Era un estudio sencillo, con un viejo escritorio en el centro de la habitación, un par de sillas en frente de este incomodando el paso, un librero desordenado y una única cruz de madera colgando en la pared.

―Eran tres ―señaló Mystique al acercarse al escritorio y encontrar tres tazas recientemente utilizadas.

Erik no reaccionó ante las palabras de ella, su atención estaba volcada en una caja que se encontraba en el suelo, justo al lado del mueble. Se agachó para investigar el contenido y encontró una carpeta con documentos que hablaban de una familia que vivía en las afueras del pueblo, los Walker. Registró un poco más los papeles y notó que mucha información giraba en torno a la hija menor de la familia, Amanda, de once años. Memorizó la dirección, aunque comprendió de inmediato que seguramente sería una vivienda del estilo que vio en Montana con Abby, la casa carecía de número.

―Están saliendo dos, el tercero no debe tardar en regresar ―anunció Fabián, observando con cautela hacía la calle a través de la ventana.

―¿Ese es Partridge? ―preguntó Mystique al acercarse y percatarse del físico imponente de uno de los hombres a pesar de lucir una cabellera canosa.

―No ―respondió Magneto con sólo dar una mirada―. Camina como un matón, no como un soldado ―recalcó él, necesitaba trasmitir su conocimiento a la joven para poder permitir que trabaje en solitario a futuro―. Se mueve demasiado al andar y tiene mala postura. Partridge es un general retirado, años de disciplina en el ejército no desaparecen sólo por no llevar el uniforme.

―Quien sea que los recibió podría encontrarnos si no nos movemos ―apremió Fabián con impaciencia―. A menos que estés pensando en interrogarlo.

―Quizás luego ―contestó Magneto, avanzando hacia la puerta para salir―. Ya tenemos una dirección, es mejor que nos apresuremos ―indicó, tenían a Azazel, pero sentía que a pesar de eso _Wide Awake_ todavía les llevaba la delantera.

**. .**

Se reunieron con Riptide y Yumi antes de regresar a la vieja granja abandonada. Ambos mutantes le reportaron a Magneto que pese a que hubo una gran reunión en la iglesia la noche anterior, el primer grupo de personas que llegó lo hizo unos tres días antes. Eran malas noticias, en ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas podían haber ocurrido y considerando cómo habían sido sus encuentros anteriores con los miembros de _Wide Awake_, Erik no guardaba muchas esperanzas de encontrar a la mutante.

Azazel utilizó tres veces su poder para llevar al grupo a la propiedad de la familia Walker. A pesar de tener un gran control sobre su don, si no había estado previamente en el lugar o no podía ver su punto de destino, le podía tomar un par de intentos aparecer exactamente en donde deseaba.

Una casa de dos plantas en medio de un extenso terreno de cultivo recientemente cosechado les dio la bienvenida. La vivienda dejaba ver que llevaba varios años expuesta a la inclemencia del clima sin recibir muchos cuidados más allá de un par de reparaciones bastante notorias en el techo. Pero sin duda se encontraba habitada, la entrada estaba despejada y no se veía basura acumulada o ventanas rotas.

Magneto se sorprendió al percatarse que en la parte posterior se encontraban estacionados tres vehículos con placas provenientes del estado de Texas, no eran los mismos vehículos oscuros del día que conoció a Abby, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de miembros de _Wide Awake_. Los motores estaban aún calientes, por lo que de inmediato alertó al grupo y decidió que iban a tener que actuar con rapidez, quizás estaban a tiempo.

Ingresaron tratando de no atraer la atención aún. Erik notó que contrario a la apariencia externa, quien cuidaba la casa no la había descuidado a pesar que la decoración era sumamente humilde.

―Hay unas fotografías familiares sobre la chimenea ―susurró Fabián antes de avanzar hacia el inicio de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y tratar de escuchar si había alguien.

Erik avanzó hacia la sala luego de que Azazel y Riptide revisaran el resto de la planta baja y le indicaran que no había nadie. Tomó uno de los cuadros de los que Fabián había visto y contabilizó a los que parecían ser los miembros de la familia, seis en total incluyendo a los padres. Dirigió su atención a la que parecía ser la menor, ella debía ser la mutante que estaba buscando.

―Mystique ―llamó en voz baja―. Revisa el segundo piso ―indicó, de todo el grupo era la más sigilosa.

―Hay un sótano ―comentó Azazel momentos después, mirando a la puerta que dirigía a la parte inferior―. Esta zona tiene muchos tornados, debe de ser bastante profundo y seguro.

Magneto asintió, dudaba que quienes hubieran venido desde Texas estuvieran dando un paseo por los terrenos de la propiedad, posiblemente estaban ahí. Esperó impaciente hasta que Mystique regresó y le confirmó que las habitaciones se encontraban vacías, aunque dos de los tres cuartos que revisó tenían señales de que alguien guardó algo de ropa sin mucho cuidado, dejando los cajones bastante desordenados.

¿La familia trató de escapar? Eso podría explicar que no pareciera que estuvieran en casa, pero por experiencia propia sabía que se necesitaba mucho más que suerte para alejarse de un grupo de perseguidores, además ¿cómo se enteraron que los estaban buscando? Se concentró un momento para despejar sus dudas, sintiendo de inmediato la presencia de armas en lo que vendría a ser el sótano de la casa.

―Están abajo ―anunció de forma calmada―. ¿Podrías transportarnos? ―cuestionó, dirigiéndose a Azazel, no quería verse en la necesidad de utilizar un espacio tan estrecho como la escalera.

―No sé qué tan profundo sea ―respondió el mutante―. No es que vayamos a morir dentro de una pared, mi don nos haría aparecer en el espacio libre más cercano, pero es como ser expulsado con violencia, caerían uno sobre otro fuertemente.

―Ve solo, calcula el lugar y regresa para llevarnos ―indicó, notando de inmediato la expresión de preocupación de Mystique―. Tomaré control de sus armas ―agregó y en cuanto lo hizo se sintió el ajetreo debajo de ellos, acto que Azazel tomó como señal para transportarse.

En unos cuantos segundos el grupo entero se encontró cara a cara con diez hombres visiblemente desorientados que trataban en vano de alcanzar las armas que ahora se encontraban flotando sobre sus cabezas. Como si se tratara de viejos enemigos, dos de los humanos se lanzaron contra Azazel, pero fueron esquivados con facilidad por el mutante.

―¡Les dije que eran demonios! ―bramó uno de los hombres que para sorpresa de Erik vestía una sotana―. ¡Esa es su verdadera forma!

Con tiempo para recuperarse de la inesperada aparición los otros imitaron a sus compañeros y se lanzaron a atacar. Magneto cruzó miradas con Riptide y Azazel negando sutilmente con la cabeza, no quería que ellos se encargaran a pesar que eran capaces de hacerlo con facilidad, el resto necesitaba poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido.

Fabián fue el primero en reaccionar, lanzando un duro puñetazo contra el rostro de uno de los humanos. Giró evitando otro ataque, colocándose a la espalda de su agresor y tomándolo por el cuello para comenzar a asfixiarlo. Mystique lo imitó, deslizándose por entre las piernas de un hombre que se acercaba a toda velocidad, logrando acertarle un golpe en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Yumi y Thomas tomaron una actitud más defensiva, esperando a que sus contrincantes fueran por ellos y los obligaran a tener que mostrar lo que habían estado aprendiendo en las últimas semanas.

Erik observó en silencio, percatándose de una mujer que estaba escondida detrás de unas cajas donde la luz que alumbraba el sótano comenzaba a desaparecer. Llevaba un vestido sumamente conservador y parecía que estaba susurrando con desesperación a pesar que sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los recién llegados.

Un potente grito de dolor resonó fuertemente, re direccionando la atención de Magneto nuevamente a la pelea. Yumi se encontraba sobre uno de los humanos, incrustando sus uñas en la piel de los brazos que éste usaba para protegerse. El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar con total descontrol por varios segundos hasta que la joven se puso de pie y dejó de administrarle la sustancia que secretaba gracias a su don. Evaluó la situación, casi todos los atacantes se encontraban inhabilitados y el que quedaba estaba siendo reducido por Fabián. Dirigió su atención al único hombre que decidió no participar en la pelea; el que llevaba la sotana.

―¿Dónde está la niña? ―cuestionó Magneto, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta; seguramente habían interrumpido el asesinato de la familia, la mujer que aún se encontraba oculta debía de ser la madre, con mala suerte la única sobreviviente.

―¡Su alma está libre! ―exclamó desafiante el sacerdote―. Expulsamos al demonio que llevaba dentro.

Fue en ese momento que Thomas falló al reprimir un quejido. Erik desvió ligeramente la mirada y notó que los ojos del muchacho temblaban mientras observaba fijamente un espacio que se mantenía en oscuridad detrás de la angustiada mujer que continuaba susurrando con desesperación.

Avanzó en la dirección, pasando al lado de la que creía era la madre de la mutante y pudo reconocer que los incesantes susurros eran rezos. Su olfato le permitió reconocer un ligero olor que lamentablemente conocía bien, el de carne en descomposición. Usando sus poderes hizo que una vieja lámpara de gas que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación flotara junto a él, iluminando el espacio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completa oscuridad.

Magneto fijó la vista en el pequeño cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre una vieja cama descuidada. Sus extremidades se encontraban atadas, con la piel marcada por lo que debió de haber sido un intento desesperado por escapar. Llevaba un vestido sucio que no servía en absoluto para ocultar las secuelas de lo que a todas luces podría interpretarse como tortura, los moretones se apreciaban en varias partes del cuerpo.

Erik desvió la mirada en dirección a la mujer que continuaba orando sin descanso.

―¿Dónde están el resto de tus hijos? ―preguntó impávido ante la imagen.

―¡Los otros no tenían al diablo en ellos! ―gritó el sacerdote impidiendo que la mujer tratase siquiera de hablar.

―¿Tú hiciste esto? ―cuestionó clavando la atención sobre el hombre.

―Él la salvó ―murmuró la mujer, dejando sus plegarias―. El diablo estaba en ella.

―¿Tus hijos? ―insistió Magneto, comenzando a irritarse al percatarse que estaba defendiendo al sacerdote.

―Con mis suegros, a salvo de lo que tomó posesión de mi hija.

―Lanzó a uno de sus hermanos por los aires con sólo mirarlo y hacía que los objetos se movieran sin tocarlos ―habló uno de los hombres que se encontraba en el suelo tras haber sido vencido momentos antes―. Mi hija está muerta, pero su alma está libre y su cuerpo servirá para ayudar a otros a comprender cómo pelear contra los que son como ella.

Erik observó en silencio, notando como Mystique buscó refugio en Azazel al acercarse un poco y ver el cadáver de la pequeña.

―¿Ibas a dejar que se llevaran el cuerpo? ―preguntó Erik dirigiéndose a la mujer que no se atrevió a contestar.

―¡Su cuerpo fue purificado! ―intervino fuertemente el sacerdote.

Magneto notó que aparte de los padres y el clérigo, el resto de los humanos no habían dicho una palabra. Necesitaba información, pero dudaba que fuera a poder sacarla con facilidad, iba a tomarle un poco de tiempo, pero al no encontrarse solo podía confiar en que el resto se encargaría de que nadie interfiriera.

―No los necesito a todos ―habló, provocando que algunos clavos oxidados dispersos por el sótano volaran directamente a las cabezas de siete de los hombres, matándolos en el instante dejando vivo sólo al que recibió el ataque del veneno de las uñas de Yumi―. Vayan arriba y vigilen que nadie más venga ―indicó, ignorando la mirada de espanto de los miembros más jóvenes de su grupo.

―Puedo ayudarte ―intervino Fabián de inmediato, mostrando que lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese sótano no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

―¡Eres un monstruo!, como Amanda ―bramó el Sr. Walker con furia―. ¡Mereces morir como ella!

La esposa del hombre dejó escapar un grito de horror cuando un hacha voló hacia la cabeza de su marido, incrustándose lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero no de forma instantánea.

―Vayan ―repitió Magneto con tranquilidad, incluyendo la orden en dirección a Fabián, no necesitaba ayuda con lo que planeaba hacer.

―Vas a ser castigado ―sentenció el sacerdote cuando Erik quedó solo―. Todos los que son como tú van a desaparecer, la raza humana será purificada.

―¿Y cómo planean hacerlo? ―cuestionó conteniendo las ganas de sellarle la boca con algún alambre―. Somos superiores, el siguiente paso en la evolución.

―¡Son aberraciones! ―exclamó exaltado como respuesta―. Somos más, muchos ya estamos trabajando para erradicarlos, poco a poco la gente comienza a darse cuenta de que existen y acudirán a nosotros.

―¿Crees que no sabemos de la existencia de _Wide Awake_? ―indagó Magneto, colocándose frente al hombre―. No son muchos, son sólo un pequeño grupo con ayuda mínima del gobierno, posiblemente gracias a algún favor que Partridge cobró.

―Somos más que eso, nos estamos juntando ―soltó desafiante el sacerdote, pese a que los temblores en su cuerpo traicionaban su máscara de valentía―. _Wide Awake_ son la respuesta terrenal, los _Purificadores_ somos la divina.

―¿_Purificadores_? ―repitió Magneto con sorna―. ¿Así se hacen llamar?

―Es lo que somos ―aseguró, cada vez con mayores problemas para controlar su temeroso cuerpo.

De improvisto el hombre se abalanzó sobre Erik como si se tratara de un animal acorralado tratando de atacar al darse cuenta que no podría escapar. El mutante esquivó con facilidad el torpe golpe dirigido a su persona y sin miramientos procedió a matarlo como hizo con el resto de integrantes de _Wide Awake_. Podría haber sacado más información, pero aunque se mostraba tranquilo la realidad era distinta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con cada humano que aún se encontraba con vida en ese sombrío sótano.

―Tú debiste de protegerla ―habló luego de unos instantes en silencio, consiguiendo captar la atención de la Sra. Walker―, pero lo único que hiciste fue permitir que la mataran.

―Ya no era mi hija ―susurró ella despacio, observando la masacre de su sótano completamente desconectada de sus emociones―. Mi dulce niña murió meses atrás ―agregó cerrando los ojos―. Ese monstruo que está en la cama no es nada mío.

―¿Cuánto tiempo la tuvieron encerrada? ―cuestionó Magneto, usando su poder para recuperar el hacha que clavó en la cabeza del padre de la niña.

―Meses ―respondió la mujer mirando el suelo, resignada al que sabía sería su destino―. Hace tres días su alma se liberó, el General nos dio la fuerza para hacer lo que debíamos sin temor a que los ciegos nos culparan por su muerte… Ella ya no era una niña, ni siquiera era una persona.

Erik observó con desagrado a la mujer y le dio la misma muerte que a su esposo. El único consuelo que consiguió fue enterarse que Amanda llevaba más de un día muerta, las horas que perdió quedándose con Abby por su cumpleaños no fueron las que condenaron a la pequeña. Giró el rostro y clavó la mirada en el único humano que aún vivía, decidió dejarlo para el final con la idea de que el veneno de Yumi lo debilitaría lo suficiente como para facilitarle la extracción de información. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y aunque sabía que no hablaría rápido, estaba convencido que lo haría eventualmente, más ahora que podía indagar por cosas más específicas como la relación de _Wide Awake_ y los_ Purificadores_.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Esta parte me está costando trabajo, hay muchos detalles que se soltaron como parte de la campaña para promocionar Days of Future Past con la página web "TheBentBullet" Ahí mencionan que Partridge tuvo una convocatoria anti-mutante en Enero y más cosas que quiero usar en los capítulos que vienen. Los Purificadores son canon, aunque esto es una versión libre… la vez que los vi andaban matando niños y colgando sus cuerpos afuera de escuelas como mensajes :S No hay Abby para este capítulo, pese a que me encanta escribirla con Erik, este es el periodo en que Magneto estuvo activo tratando de armar su grupo y se tiene que ver que hacen algo fuera de ocupar el hotel que les di. _

_En mis borradores iniciales Amanda iba a ser encontrada por Erik y Abby por esta época y la iban a llevar al hotel. Sin embargo cuando comencé a escribir los capítulos luego de Las Vegas me di cuenta que iba a ser mucho relleno contarlo adecuadamente y no le daba mucho valor agregado a la historia, así que opté por usar al personaje para esto que sirve para explicar mejor contra qué se enfrenta Erik. Sin contar que ya tengo suficientes mutantes OCs metidos en ese hotel xD_

_Y luego de mucho buscar encontré la actriz perfecta para Abby: __**Marina Aleksandrova**__. Cumple con casi todo lo que quería: ojos azules, pelo oscuro (usualmente), piel clara, bonita sin verse demasiado estrella de Hollywood y ha estado activa desde joven hasta ahora que anda a mediados de sus 30s (Cosa que me sirve porque las pelis tienen un rango de 20 años que llenar… hubiera sido perfecta si pudiera servirme hasta que tuviera 40 para Apocalipsis xD)_

_La peli de Strange me encantó! Es de mis favoritas de Marvel y también creo que es una de las mejorar trabajadas, gustos personales aparte. Mi personaje favorito: Sin lugar a dudas… La Capa :D_


	33. Chap 33: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

La misión en Oklahoma dejó una marca palpable en la mitad del grupo que hasta ese momento no había sido partícipe de una carnicería como la ocurrida en el sótano de la familia Walker. No sólo tuvieron que presenciar la materialización del odio sin sentido hacia los mutantes en el cuerpo de la pequeña Amanda, sino además la muerte de varios hombres, que aunque fueran enemigos cayeron inertes frente a sus ojos.

Mystique estuvo presente para la masacre de los agentes de la CIA perpetrada por Azazel y Riptide cuando se encontraban bajo órdenes de Shaw, pero sólo como una espectadora. Ella no asesinó a nadie en Blackwell, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Años viviendo con Charles hicieron eco en su interior, recalcándole que sus acciones eran incorrectas, haciéndole pensar que quizás había otra forma de solucionar los problemas, susurrándole al oído que esos hombres debían tener familia que posiblemente desconocían ese aspecto oscuro de sus personas que los llevó a los brazos de la muerte.

Azazel colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mutante azul, consiguiendo que dejara de perderse en sus pensamientos.

―Sus hermanos nunca sabrán qué pasó con ella ―susurró Raven al elevar la mirada.

―No sabemos qué tan implicados estaban ―recalcó Azazel manteniendo un tono bajo, a pesar de que los Walker sobrevivientes debían tener entre trece y diecinueve años―. Además, probablemente tampoco se enteren qué ocurrió con sus padres.

Magneto escuchó los susurros entre sus seguidores, pero decidió ignorarlos por el momento, se encontraban en una vieja funeraria con el propósito de darle algún tipo de descanso a la joven mutante.

Cuando terminó de interrogar al último integrante de _Wide Awake_, decidió que se llevarían el cadáver de Amanda y dejarían el resto de cuerpos a espera que otros miembros de la organización los encontraran, dudaba que la policía fuera a adelantárseles. Por cómo operaban seguramente limpiarían el lugar y no dejarían pistas sobre lo ocurrido, al final lo que habían querido era llevarse únicamente los restos de la niña.

Él fue quien optó por el método de la incineración, así al menos nadie podría encontrarla y usarla como material de laboratorio. Por un momento pensó que quizás podrían llevarla al hotel y enterrarla en el bosque cercano, pero en unos meses abandonarían el lugar y tampoco deseaba tener que explicarle a Abby qué hacían con el cadáver de una infante.

No pasó inadvertido para él las miradas curiosas cuando sin titubear se encargó de operar la incineradora y colocar el cuerpo en su interior. Ya había tenido que trabajar con una de esas máquinas infernales; pese a que fue el conejillo de indias de Shaw, no logró librarse del trabajo forzado en Auschwitz y tuvo la desventura que a pesar de su corta edad se le asignara a uno de los crematorios.

Cuando el cuerpo de la niña quedó reducido a cenizas, le encargó a Riptide que las esparciera con sus poderes, él debía concentrarse en el grupo y la labor que como líder aún debía ejercer. Luego del enfrentamiento contra _Wide Awake_, requería apaciguar el temor que podía ver en Yumi, Thomas e incluso Mystique. Ella le preocupaba especialmente, sus talentos eran demasiado valiosos como para perderlos y sabía que con la crianza que debió de haber tenido bajo el manto protector de Charles lo que vio horas antes seguramente caló fuerte en su interior.

―Sabíamos que este momento llegaría ―habló Magneto captando la atención de todos los presentes―. Si aún tenían dudas esto ha dejado claro que lo único que recibiremos de los humanos es miedo, odio y rechazo. Por mucho tiempo hemos vivido en las sombras preguntándonos qué pasaría si supieran de nuestra existencia y esta es la respuesta ―prosiguió dirigiendo la mirada hacia las llamas del incinerador que aún seguía funcionando―. Estamos en el comienzo de una guerra anunciada, que nuestros enemigos ya se están preparando para pelear ―añadió pasando la mirada sobre el grupo, notando como Fabián asentía con seguridad―. ¿Y nosotros? Nuestros hermanos permanecen ocultos ignorando este conflicto, o peor aún, negándolo ―Pensó en Abby y en Charles, ambos insistían en negar la magnitud del problema, apelando ingenuamente a que la mayoría de humanos harían lo correcto, ciegos a las advertencias que él podía darles gracias a su experiencia―. Nosotros debemos guiar y proteger a los más débiles antes de que sigan depositando su confianza en las manos erróneas, debemos de mostrarles a nuestros hermanos que no están solos, que no deben temer a lo que son. La naturaleza nos ha hecho superiores y vamos a demostrarlo ―sentenció con fuerza, seguro que sus palabras eran compartidas por todos los que le estaban escuchando.

**. .**

Al llegar al hotel, cada mutante se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, ya era de noche y el día había sido agotador. Erik se quedó unos instantes frente a la puerta que llevaba a su dormitorio, podía escuchar algo de bulla en el interior, Abby debía de seguir despierta aún y se encontraba escuchando música o quizás viendo algún programa en el televisor. Hubiera preferido encontrarla dormida y acostarse a su lado sin tener que cruzar palabras, pero a menos que decidiera esperar un par de horas no iba a conseguirlo.

Ingresó avanzando con paso tranquilo, a pesar de las experiencias del día no se sentía especialmente malhumorado, su ira la liberó en la casa de los Walker. Notó que Abby lo observó intensamente en cuanto entró en su rango de visión, pero se demoró en dirigirle la palabra, como si estuviera pensando en qué decirle.

―Por un momento pensé que no iban a regresar hoy ―habló ella finalmente tras unos segundos en silencio que parecieron minutos.

―¿Qué estás viendo? ―preguntó a pesar que no tenía interés real, dirigiendo su atención al televisor y las imágenes en blanco y negro―. ¿No es algo tarde para que estén dando programas?

―A esta hora dan repeticiones de _I Love Lucy_ ―respondió tratando de mantener la conversación lo más lejos posible de lo que Erik hubiera hecho en sus horas ausente. Una parte de ella quería saber, pero había aceptado mantenerse al margen de todo eso.

―¿Para qué ves el programa de nuevo? ―cuestionó él con verdadera curiosidad―. ¿Te perdiste algún capítulo? ―agregó, no conocía la serie, pero había escuchado que era uno de los programas favoritos de los americanos.

―No ―respondió riendo un poco, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón frente al televisor―. He visto cada capítulo al menos tres veces ―explicó y cuando notó la expresión de crítica en él, volvió a hablar―. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has leído un libro más de una vez?

―No compares ―pidió él casi ofendido por la comparación, sentándose a su lado luego de quitarse los zapatos.

Erik rodeó a Abby con su brazo y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el monitor por varios minutos. Cuando la serie terminó se dirigieron a la cama para acostarse, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

―¿Todos están bien? ―preguntó Abby en voz baja, cediendo a su curiosidad.

―Sí ―respondió. Ellos lo estaban, pero la niña que fueron a buscar no―. _Wide Awake_ parece haber encontrado aliados en otro grupo con creencias similares ―explicó, notando la expresión de preocupación en ella―. Es mejor que no lo pienses demasiado, eso no cambia el panorama de cómo vamos a actuar.

―Estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos mudarnos a Canadá ―comentó Abby pensativa, cambiando de tema―. Los territorios del norte tienen muy poca población y seguramente debe de haber algo ahí que pueda investigar.

―¿Quieres llevarme a vivir a la tundra? ―inquirió divertido ante la idea, olvidándose por un momento lo ocurrido en el día―. Ese ambiente sólo te sería beneficioso a ti.

―Hay gente viviendo ahí, seguro que encontrarías algo con que entretenerte.

―¿No lo estarás pensando seriamente? ―indagó con cierto recelo―. Sé que hay gente que vive ahí, pero vamos a tener un bebé en unos meses ―A su hijo no le faltarían cuidados, pero no podía evitar pensar en la cantidad de pequeños que simplemente perdieron la batalla contra los duros inviernos en los años de la guerra.

―¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de frío? ―cuestionó tratando de no sonar burlona.

―No subestimaría el clima de esas regiones ―dio como respuesta a la pregunta, que por el tono casi lo sintió como si estuviera tratando de retarlo.

―¿Vamos a estar bien, no? ―preguntó Abby de improvisto, cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo, acurrucándose entre los brazos de él. A pesar de que había tratado de mantenerse al margen, sabía que iban a buscar a una mutante y comprendía que dado que Erik no le comentó la llegada de un nuevo integrante, no la habían encontrado o peor aún llegaron muy tarde.

―Aquí estamos a salvo ―le garantizó, él iba a encargarse de que así fuera―. Lo que deberíamos de preocuparnos ahora es buscar un lugar donde puedas dar a luz en unos meses.

―Hoy estuve hablando con Leslie y me comentó que ella ayudó en varios partos de su familia.

―¿No es más seguro en un hospital? ―No es que quisiera menospreciar la práctica que pudiera tener la joven, pero prefería un profesional y había asumido que Abby también.

―No lo sé. Yo nací en casa igual que mis hermanas, pero las gemelas y Vincent nacieron en el hospital, todos estuvimos sanos ―explicó sin poder dar una opinión fuerte respecto al tema, más considerando que suponía que un lugar plagado de gente no era lo ideal desde el punto de vista de Erik.

―En estas semanas revisaremos qué opciones hay por la zona, de cualquier forma es bueno saber que en una emergencia Leslie podría intervenir ―ofreció él con calma, aún había tiempo.

**. .**

Tres meses de delicada planificación transcurrieron como un parpadeo para Erik. Su objetivo principal era encargarse de Partridge, si bien dudaba que el general retirado fuera la cabeza oficial de_ Wide Awake_, era obvio que se trataba de la figura ideológica para la organización y los grupos con pensamiento similar que comenzaban a formarse.

Cuando regresaron de BlackWell, volcó por completo su energía en localizarlo. El miembro de _Wide Awake_ que interrogó luego de encargarse de la Sra. Walker resultó ser bastante colaborador tras unos minutos de tortura. La suerte estuvo de su lado cuando decidió dejarlo vivo hasta el final. Inicialmente no esperó conseguir nada importante, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el hombre soltó mucha información pensando que quizás así podría conservar su vida.

La primera orden que dio fue que Azazel le indicara a Angel que debía reubicarse en Dallas, Texas. Ahí su objetivo era infiltrarse como bailarina exótica en el _Carousel club, _un club nocturno que frecuentaban los integrantes de _Wide Awake _incluso desde antes de formarse como organización bajo el ala del gobierno. Confiaba en que desde esa posición la mujer sería capaz de conseguir mucha más información de primera mano y sabía que no levantaría sospechas, cuando la reclutó en compañía de Charles se dedicaba a esa labor.

Partridge debía desaparecer rápido. El hombre fue quien congregó y direccionó a los miembros de grupos que sin saberlo ya se dedicaban a atacar mutantes, como los _Purificadore_s y los _Amigos de la Humanidad_. El pensar que varias pequeñas asociaciones de gente intolerante habían surgido sólo para encargarse de personas que veían como una amenaza por ser diferentes ya era bastante perturbador en sí mismo, pero los nombres que tomaron sólo lograban generar un mayor malestar en Erik.

―Ya estamos listos.

La voz de Riptide obligó a Erik a enfocarse en el presente. Llevaba horas en el estudio, repasando cada detalle de la misión que realizarían ese día, Angel había conseguido darle una fecha en la que su escurridizo objetivo visitaría el _Carousel club_ y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―¿Algún problema? ―preguntó, acercándose al otro mutante que le esperaba junto a la puerta.

―No. Azazel regresó luego que Angel le confirmó que todo va de acuerdo al plan.

―Ve con el resto, en un momento partimos ―indicó y se retiró a buscar a Abby.

No había visto a su esposa desde la mañana, ni siquiera se juntaron para el almuerzo, las horas previas a las misiones siempre eran tensas para él y prefería estar solo. Avanzó hacia la habitación que compartían esperando encontrarla ahí, ella llevaba un par de días tejiendo ropa para el bebé a pesar de que varios en el grupo opinaban que era mucho más práctico que le compraran cosas en una tienda. A él simplemente le bastaba con que el bebé tuviera algo que vestir cuando llegara, la procedencia era lo que menos le importaba, aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba ver a Abby concentrada en una labor que se notaba le costaba, pero disfrutaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Abby desde la primera planta y apresuró el paso cuando notó que estaba hablando con Fabián, esos encuentros siempre acababan mal. A pesar de los meses viviendo juntos no había forma de que pudieran hablar por más de un minuto sin que empezara a sentirse la tensión en el aire.

―¿Son mutantes? ―cuestionó de forma acusatoria Fabián, sólo esperando la confirmación negativa a su pregunta―. Dime que lo son, sería ridículo que siguieras en contacto con ellos de no serlo.

―Eso no te importa ―le respondió Abby con fastidio―. Pensé que no íbamos a hablarnos más ―agregó. No lo discutieron, pero luego de varias semanas sin cruzar palabras asumió que era un acuerdo tácito aceptable por parte de ambos.

―Si estás poniendo en peligro a este grupo no voy a quedarme callado ―replicó sin ceder.

―¿Y desde cuándo tú decides qué es peligroso? ―preguntó bufando con molestia―. No recordaba que fueras el líder.

―Fabián ―llamó Erik antes de que la situación escalara a mayores―. Revisa que todo esté listo para la misión, no quiero contratiempos.

El hombre asintió en silencio, retirándose tras darle una mirada despectiva a Abby.

―Presumo que vio tu correspondencia ―comentó Erik acercándose a la mujer.

―Te juro que si sigue siendo tan insufrible voy a fondearlo en el lago ―gruñó ella cerrando los ojos.

―Eso me gustaría verlo ―dijo con una media sonrisa antes de observar las cartas que llevaba ella en las manos―. ¿Por cuánto crees que sigan sin sospechar?

―¿Crees que todavía no sospechan que hay algo extraño? ―cuestionó Abby soltando un largo suspiro.

Tal y como conversaron cuando visitaron Great Falls a inicios de año, habían conseguido una casilla postal en Minneapolis para que Abby pudiera mantenerse en contacto con su familia. Sin embargo aún no tenían una dirección permanente y eso eventualmente generaría sospechas, más cuando tuvieran que negarse a recibir visitas, algo que sin dudas ocurriría luego del nacimiento del bebé.

―¿Planeas decirles la verdad? ―preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad―. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho hasta ahora.

―No quiero ocasionarle un paro cardíaco a mi papá ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Con algo de suerte no me presionan por respuestas por un buen par de meses más y lo único que tendría que decirles es que eres mutante.

―Van a querer ver a su nieto o nieta cuando nazca ―habló Erik acariciando el vientre ligeramente abultado de ella―. No puedo prometerte que para ese momento esté listo para diseminar al grupo, menos aún mudarnos a algún lugar y aparentar que estamos llevando una vida común y corriente.

―Ya veremos en unos meses, no pienso estresarme con eso desde ahora ―zanjó ella, ignorando la mirada de Erik que sin dudas dejaba claro que discrepaba, a él le gustaba tener el control, no dejar situaciones al azar.

―Debo de estar regresando esta misma noche, aunque preferiría que no me esperaras despierta ―explicó Erik, cambiando de tema, pese a que tenía tiempo era mejor que comenzara a moverse.

. .

Fabián observó oculto, apretando los puños con cólera ante lo que escuchó. No se había retirado como Magneto le indicó, se quedó en la habitación contigua esperando y resultó ser la mejor decisión que había tomado. ¿Pensaba diseminar al grupo? Eso era obviamente una idea de Abby, esa mujer era un lastre para un mutante como Magneto. Divididos no llegarían lejos, de eso estaba seguro, menos si su líder iba a tener que distribuir su tiempo entre el grupo y su familia. Maldijo internamente ante lo que consideraba una traición en todo sentido, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que los mutantes tomaran su lugar sobre los humanos si no iniciaban una ofensiva constante?

Se retiró en silencio cuando notó a Magneto despidiéndose, era mejor que no se enterara que los escuchó.

**. .**

Raven observó como el cuerpo de Partridge cayó frente a ella como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un paso hacia atrás con repulsión cuando la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza del hombre comenzó a avanzar lentamente en su dirección. Pasó la mirada por el callejón abandonado en el que se encontraban, notando otro cuerpo tendido en el suelo y a Fabián esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras admiraba como la bala que disparó acertó justo en medio de los ojos de uno de los acompañantes de Partridge. Reconoció al hombre, era el que había estado en la iglesia en BlackWell, al final resultó ser la mano derecha del general retirado.

―Mystique ―llamó Magneto―. Ya puedes dejar de usar esa apariencia.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y asintió, permitiendo que su cuerpo abandonara la forma masculina que Angel le recomendó utilizar para atraer a Partridge a un lugar donde pudieran matarlo sin tener que enfrentarse a demasiados enemigos. No estaba segura quién había sido el hombre, sólo sabía que se llamaba Oswald, que era un ex militar que solía frecuentar a una compañera de trabajo de Angel y que había llamado la atención de Partridge por sus conexiones con el gobierno Soviético.

―¿Movemos los cuerpos? ―preguntó Fabián complacido por el resultado, colocándose en cuclillas al lado del cuerpo del hombre que asesinó.

―No, ya los encontrarán ―respondió Magneto, comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde Azazel esperaba con Riptide y Angel.

Raven se apresuró a seguir a Erik, no quería pasar un segundo más de lo necesario en ese callejón, pero Fabián se quedó unos segundos más al notar un radiotransmisor en posesión de su víctima. Tomó el objeto con curiosidad y al hacerlo un papel cayó a su lado mostrando una frecuencia que de inmediato asumió debía de ser la que utilizaban algunos miembros de _Wide Awake_ para comunicarse. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento, quizás podría usarlo a su favor, pese a que Magneto estaba llevando al grupo por buen camino, sabía que eso dejaría de suceder en unos meses a menos que él actuara.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ ¡Feliz Navidad! :D Créanme cuando digo que la demora para publicar es posiblemente un regalo, el capítulo que debía caer para estas fechas hubiera sido un horrible regalo navideño xD_

_Este ha sido un capítulo de transición, pero no quita que el asesinato de Partridge (el cual no me quise expandir porque ya en el cap anterior puse una misión) es un evento importante. La forma que tomó Raven es de una persona real; Lee Harvey Oswald, el que supuestamente asesinó a Kennedy. En la página de "TheBentBullet" explican un poco la relación y yo he adaptado un poco las cosas para poder usarlas aquí._

_Y bueno Fabián se sigue llevando mal con Abby y ya se enteró que Erik planea irse con ella y tener al grupo disperso… eso no le gustó para nada y hará algo al respecto :P_


	34. Chap 34: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

_"__Ich bin ein Berliner!"_

Erik bufó con sorna al escuchar por segunda vez la frase en alemán que el presidente Kennedy utilizó para su discurso en Berlín el día anterior. Abby insistió en ver la visita del líder americano a la ciudad alemana que representaba claramente la división entre el occidente y la Unión Soviética gracias al muro que se elevó en 1961 como materialización de años de conflictos ideológicos.

―¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó Abby con curiosidad, el discurso fue en inglés con excepción de esa frase.

―Que es un bollo ―respondió burlón, riendo unos momentos para luego rectificarse―. Soy berlinés o soy ciudadano de Berlín. Aunque pudo elegir una frase que no se fuera a prestar a malentendidos.

―¿Cómo interpretas eso de otra forma?

―_Berliner Pfannkuchen_ ―pronunció con naturalidad―. Es un bollo tradicional de la zona.

―Estoy segura que nadie va a pensar que dijo eso ―comentó ella riendo.

―Siempre hay alguien que no toma en consideración el contexto ―recalcó, poniéndose de pie para apagar el televisor.

―¿Se veía diferente? ―preguntó Abby cuando Erik regresó a su lado en el sofá―. Berlín ―aclaró.

―No viví en Berlín como para haber conocido a fondo la ciudad. Pero puedo decirte que la última vez que estuve no había un muro cortándola en dos, al menos no uno visible ―Llevaba años sin pisar la capital alemana, pero incluso antes de que se erigieran las paredes de concreto, Berlín se sentía como dos ciudades completamente diferentes.

―¿Dónde creciste? ―indagó ella con curiosidad. Se había cuidado de no ahondar mucho en el pasado de Erik cuando hablaban, pero él parecía estar de buen humor ese día y la manera en que le respondió permitía que preguntara de forma natural.

―Nuremberg ―contestó tras un segundo de vacilación. Sabía qué era lo que Abby quería, pero él no se sentía capaz de compartir su historia, al menos no con la profundidad que debía considerando que estaban casados y esperando un bebé―. Pero mi familia se reubicó en Polonia cuando yo tenía seis, recuerdo muy poco de la ciudad ―añadió en un intento por darle algo de información sobre él.

―¿A qué parte? ―preguntó casi de forma tímida, temiendo que Erik cambiaría de tema en cualquier momento.

―Varsovia ―Pensó en no responder, pero el nombre de la ciudad brotó de sus labios.

Notó como ella no pudo disimular un atisbo de sorpresa y tristeza reflejarse en sus ojos. No se sintió aliviado al reconocer que Abby debía de saber en qué parte de la ciudad le tocó vivir, aunque al menos estaba seguro que con eso no tendría que ahondar más, ella no indagaría sobre su vida en el gueto de Varsovia.

―¿Cómo se llamaban? ―preguntó Abby rompiendo el silencio que ambos permitieron se formara por unos instantes―. Quizás podríamos… ―ofreció sin terminar la frase mirando su abultado vientre.

―Jacob y Edie ―respondió Erik, comprendiendo―. Y no, no creo que sea una buena idea usar el nombre de mis padres ―opinó tratando de no sonar áspero. Nombrar a un bebé como sus padres podía ser una forma de honrar su memoria, pero ellos tuvieron un horrible destino y aunque no era supersticioso no deseaba tentar a la suerte; de niño había escuchado en varias ocasiones sobre no utilizar el nombre de alguien que no murió naturalmente.

―Deberíamos comenzar a hacer una lista ―comentó Abby, notando que era mejor cambiar por completo el rumbo de la conversación, conocer los nombres de sus suegros y el lugar donde creció Erik ya era bastante información que él estaba compartiendo si consideraba todos los recuerdos negativos que acarreaban―. Había pensado en Brian, Daryl o Randall y si es niña en Ivy o Lynn

―Elige tú ―Prefería cederle por completo la labor de escoger, era ridículo lo difícil que podía ser decidir entre las miles de opciones que existían―. Aún hay suficiente tiempo.

―Hasta mediados de Agosto, eso es menos de dos meses.

Erik sonrió ante la idea, olvidando los fantasmas de su pasado que habían comenzado a asomarse cuando respondió las preguntas de su esposa.

La habitación que había sido de Emma estaba casi lista para recibir al bebé a pesar de que Abby insistía en que era demasiado espaciosa para un recién nacido. Las paredes fueron pintadas de un color amarillo pálido que casi se mezclaba con el blanco impoluto de las suaves cortinas que decidieron conservar. Una cuna y algunos estantes de madera muy clara eran los únicos muebles que decoraban el espacio que poco a poco tomó forma.

Sabía que no lo usarían por mucho tiempo y que Abby siempre estaba reacia a ponerle mucho empeño a la habitación porque pensaba que sería una especie de ancla cuando quisieran irse. Él cumpliría con su palabra, pero como le explicó desde el inicio, iban a necesitar un tiempo luego de que el bebé naciera antes de poder moverse.

―¿Cómo vas con los anillos? ―preguntó cuando notó como ella comenzó a frotarse los pies con incomodidad.

―Bien, ya no me molestan ―respondió elevando la mano para que viera.

―Debiste comentarme cuando comenzaron a fastidiarte ―opinó con una media sonrisa. Un par de semanas antes se encontró con Abby tratando de quitarse los anillos que habían quedado atorados ante la inflamación de sus dedos.

―Honestamente no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, pensé que sólo se hinchaban los pies ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque increíblemente aliviada de que Erik hubiera usado sus poderes para ensancharlos y que pudiera seguir usándolos con comodidad―. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba pasando demasiado tiempo tejiendo.

―Podrías ceder un poco e ir a comprar algunas cosas ―opinó con sinceridad.

―Compré el moisés y la cuna ―se defendió ella como reflejo―, un par de juguetes.

―No te estoy juzgando, sólo creo que sería más práctico, sobre todo si te molestan las manos.

―También escogí algo de ropa la otra vez que Raven me acompañó ―Una de sus pocas salidas fue cuando cedió ante la insistencia de la joven y fueron a comprar cosas para el bebé.

Además de eso, no había visitado muchos pueblos o ciudades en los últimos meses, pero Erik encontró un médico en el lejano estado de la Florida que resultó ser bastante profesional aunque sumamente corto de vista y con una pésima memoria el cual los había atendido en tres ocasiones diferentes para darle seguimiento al embarazo. La secretaria de la pequeña clínica no realizaba su labor de organización como era debido y siempre que llegaban abría una nueva ficha de paciente que Erik llenaba con nombres completamente falsos sin la menor preocupación de que fueran a descubrirlos.

―Por cierto, vas a tener que ayudarme a escribirle a mi mamá, ya no sé qué decirle para evitar que decida manejar hasta Minnesota y nos busque puerta por puerta por todo el estado ―pidió Abby con cansancio―. Lo peor es que debe de estar haciendo compras por su lado con mis hermanas.

―Eso es algo que tú tienes que manejar por tu cuenta ―replicó sin permitirle que insistiera―. Es tu familia, van a notar si influyo en tus palabras.

―No tendría que estar buscando excusas si no tuviéramos a Fabián, podría dejar que vinieran un par de días y no notarían nada extraño.

―¿Y Azazel? ―recalcó Erik, la piel roja del mutante era demasiado llamativa como para pasar inadvertida.

―Podría decirles que somos mutantes y lo aceptarían ―respondió pensativa―. Estarían unos días y se irían tranquilos.

―Pero no planeas hacerlo ―recalcó él colocando una mano sobre la oscura cabellera de ella luego de atraerla más cerca para que se recostara junto a él en el sillón―. No vale la pena que te tortures por algo que no vas a hacer.

―Supongo que no ―aceptó derrotada hasta que sintió como Erik chasqueó la lengua y apartó su mano―. ¿Sigue cayéndose mi pelo? ―presumió con molestia, era un efecto secundario de su embarazo que realmente le molestaba―. Debería cortármelo, así al menos no serían hebras tan largas las que caigan por todos lados.

―No ―dijo Erik cortante al escuchar la proposición, sorprendiendo a Abby―. En menos de dos meses seguramente deja de caerse por sí solo―explicó relajando la voz.

―Igual va a ser incómodo con el bebé, va a colgarse de mi cabello ―insistió ella con cierta curiosidad ante la negativa instantánea que tuvo él ante la idea.

―Me gusta largo ―dio como sencilla explicación acurrucándose más junto a ella. Pero había algo un poco más profundo que le obligó a expresar su descontento ante la idea de ver a su esposa con el cabello corto. En los campos de concentración una de las tantas formas de robarle la identidad e individualidad a los judíos había sido raparles el cabello sin importar si se trataba de un hombre o mujer. Recordaba la abundante cabellera de su madre, de la cual estaba tan orgullosa a pesar de que normalmente la llevaba cubierta por un pañuelo, pero para la última vez que la vio la había perdido por completo.

―Va a tener cabello oscuro ―comentó ella dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar a su bebé―, y ojos azules como nosotros ―añadió, notando como Erik sonreía en acuerdo―. ¿No es suficiente? ―preguntó momentos después, siempre que imaginaba cómo sería su vida en unos meses la imagen perfecta que tenía se veía resquebrajada por el grupo que Erik no pensaba abandonar.

―Lo es ―le aseguró. Rara vez conversaban temas relacionados a sus actividades como líder mutante, sin embargo no había manera de evitarlo por completo, más ahora que faltaba tan poco para que comenzaran los cambios―, pero sé que no va a durar si no hago algo ―prosiguió con pesar en la voz. Claro que le gustaría que no hubiera un conflicto y poder vivir en paz, pero él sabía muy bien que eso era una ilusión, si quería asegurar el futuro necesitaba actuar en el presente. Luego de meses con Abby había llegado a la conclusión de que no había manera de que ella pudiera comprender sus miedos, la única forma era que viviera lo que él vivió y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

**. .**

Cuando Azazel regresó con noticias de Angel, Erik no supo cómo logró contenerse al momento en que escuchó que la bailarina exótica había decidido por cuenta propia concertarle una reunión con Sean. Primero se sorprendió al escuchar que _Banshee_ había abandonado a Charles y que acabó en Dallas luego de semanas sin tener un rumbo claro, pero de inmediato se vio sumergido en una batalla interna para no ordenarle a Azazel que lo lleve con la joven y ponerla en su lugar de una buena vez. Ya antes había tomado decisiones sin consultar con él, pero asumió erróneamente que esa etapa había quedado atrás.

Decidió priorizar la repentina aparición de Sean, quería saber qué había ocurrido para que se alejara de Charles y además podía tratarse de un miembro interesante para su grupo. El lugar de reunión sería en Minneapolis al día siguiente, al menos Angel había tenido suficiente sentido común como para no enviarlo al hotel directamente.

―Esto no cambia nada ―garantizó Erik cuando notó la expresión de descontento en el rostro de Abby al momento en que fue a recoger su casco a la habitación.

―¿Vas a traerlo aquí? En unas semanas se supone que deberíamos irnos ―cuestionó ella con fastidio, le había sido imposible no escuchar la noticia, Raven estaba muy emocionada con la posibilidad de juntarse con Sean.

―Me rechazó una vez, seguramente lo hará de nuevo ―le recordó, tratando de no generar una discusión―. Además mi mayor interés es averiguar qué ocurrió para que acabara en Dallas ―explicó y se acercó a ella para quedar al frente―. Créeme que no me alegra tener que irme estando tan cerca de la fecha, pero sólo será un día o dos, Minnesota está a unas cinco horas de camino nada más ―Era finales de Julio y habían calculado que el bebé nacería alrededor de la quincena de Agosto. Sin embargo lo que le provocaba ansiedad era que en la última semana Abby había comenzado a sufrir fuertes contracciones. El médico de Florida les aseguró que era el cuerpo practicando para cuando llegara el momento, pero a pesar de eso no conseguía tranquilizarse del todo.

―¿No puedes decirle a Azazel que te lleve? ―preguntó, con eso Erik estaría menos horas ausente.

―No es una misión y prefiero evitar que Azazel se sienta explotado ―respondió él, lo había pensado, pero al final decidió que era mejor manejar hasta el lugar.

―Ya quiero que nazca ―susurró ella sonriendo a pesar que no podía ocultar las marcas del cansancio en su rostro por la falta de sueño.

―Pronto ―respondió él con tranquilidad―, pero por ahora trata de descansar, vas a tener toda la cama para ti ―aconsejó dándole un beso en los labios como despedida.

―Es imposible que duerma, ya no sé en qué posición ponerme y el calor me está matando ―se quejó ella viéndolo alejarse.

―Prueba quitándote esa bata, aunque sea ligera es ropa ―opinó, cerrando las puerta detrás de él.

Abby soltó un suspiró y optó por tratar de dormir desnuda a pesar de que siempre encontró difícil conciliar el sueño si no sentía que algo la cubría. Casi al momento en que encontró una posición cómoda y el cansancio comenzó a vencerla, sintió la urgente necesidad de correr al baño arruinando su posible descanso.

**. .**

Fabián no tenía idea quién era el mutante del que estaban hablando, pero parecía que varios lo conocían. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le importaba, para él lo importante era el anuncio de que Magneto saldría solo. Sin previo aviso la oportunidad que había estado esperando para actuar desde que se enteró de los planes que tenía con Abby había llegado.

Esperó a que se hiciera tarde en la noche y cuando se aseguró que el resto estaban dormidos o al menos en sus habitaciones, se dirigió al techo del hotel con un radiotransmisor y el papel con la frecuencia que creía debía de ser la que _Wide Awake_ utilizaba. Magneto se estaba ablandando y eso no iba a permitirlo, tenía que hacerle recordar la razón por la que debían de actuar sin descanso en contra de los humanos.

**. .**

Varios hombres se encontraban reunidos en una oficina circular discutiendo acaloradamente sobre cómo procederían ante las últimas noticias. William Stryker estaba entre ellos como representante de la CIA, desde que Emma Frost fue liberada de las instalaciones de su agencia mantuvo mucho interés en colaborar con la recientemente formada organización _Wide Awake._

―Es la primera pista sobre una posible ubicación ―habló Stryker con seriedad―. Podría ser una trampa, pero no sería consistente con su _modus operandi_.

―No sabemos nada de ese hotel, no podemos ir y atacar sin hacer una investigación previa ―rebatió un hombre que vestía un uniforme militar que dejaba ver su grado de General.

―¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ―insistió Stryker exasperado―. Podemos movilizar un grupo de asalto y que ellos se cercioren que realmente es un objetivo con blancos mutantes ―opinó, convencido de que era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar, tenían un objetivo y la información de que el mutante que controlaba metales estaría ausente―. Ellos eliminaron a Partridge, no podemos seguir esperando sin contraatacar. ¡Nos hace ver débiles!

―No pueden haber bajas civiles ―intervino el militar tensando su expresión―. El Presidente no va aceptarlo.

―Podemos reconocer la identidad de varios de ellos, son los mismos que acompañaban a Shaw, no habrá errores ―aseguró Stryker. Sin Partridge, _Wide Awake_ había perdido su influencia en la esfera militar y necesitaban alguien que hablara por ellos hasta que un líder claro emergiera de entre sus filas.

―¿Cómo planean realizar el ataque? ―preguntó el general―. Han mencionado al menos diez lugares que desean atacar a la vez.

―El principal es el hotel ―intervino un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros―, y mi club ―agregó, casi escupiendo las palabras.

―Lo que el Sr. Rubenstein se refiere es a la presencia de dos mutantes infiltradas en su negocio que están implicadas en el asesinato de Partridge ―explicó Stryker, consciente que mencionar al difunto general era una carta a su favor―. Utilizaron a un hombre llamado Oswald Harvey, por lo que sabemos estuvo uno par de años en la Unión Soviética antes de regresar a América.

―Seguramente conoció a Shaw ahí, todos sabemos que tenía relaciones con los soviéticos ―soltó otro miembro de _Wide Awake_.

―¿Pueden asegurar que ellas son las responsables? ―indagó el general.

―Completamente ―afirmó Rubenstein―. Comencé a sospechar unos días antes del asesinato, las he mantenido vivas sólo para poder espiarlas, pero dado que ya sabemos dónde está su base no las necesitamos más.

El general lo meditó por unos momentos y luego asintió. De inmediato Stryker extendió un mapa del país sobre la mesa en la que habían estado discutiendo luego de arrimar la documentación que recabaron para el general y se preparó para explicar cómo procederían. Si bien el objetivo en el que desplegarían la mayor parte de las fuerzas sería contra el hotel, existían otros blancos de importancia como lo eran las mutantes en Dallas, un motel en las afueras de Minneapolis donde las mencionadas mujeres parecían haber concretado una reunión entre mutantes y otros blancos menores que servían de residencia para mutantes.

―No vamos a poder movilizarnos hasta el lago Leech antes de las dieciséis horas ―recalcó el general luego de calcular rápidamente las distancias y el tiempo que requería movilizar la cantidad de efectivos y vehículos que deseaban para la operación―. La operación se realizará por la noche, nos dará tiempo para investigar si realmente son los objetivos que buscamos y podríamos desplazarnos más cerca sin ser vistos.

―Podemos enviar un equipo pequeño para cortar las comunicaciones previo al ataque, es una zona rural por lo que no sospecharán nada ―sugirió Stryker complacido―. El motel en Minneapolis y el club en Dallas son lugares demasiado activos por la noche, vamos a necesitar actuar ahí mientras sea de día.

―Opino igual ―asintió el general antes de revisar los documentos que Wide Awake y la CIA le proporcionaron al inicio de la reunión―. Según esto hay un mutante de piel roja que puede tele-transportarse ―habló tratando de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz―, debe de ser eliminado con rapidez, lo último que necesitamos es que vaya por el líder.

―El primer disparo será contra él si es que podemos posicionarnos sin ser descubiertos ―Stryker opinaba igual, no necesitaban verse envueltos en otro incidente como en Cuba y los misiles que casi erradicaron dos flotas enteras.

―Hay un mutante no identificado que estuvo en la playa que presumen sigue con el grupo…

―Es difícil identificarlos, el telépata se encargó de borrar más que sólo los recuerdos de la agente MacTaggert ―explicó Stryker con notorio fastidio, el personal que estuvo en contacto con los mutantes recordaba su presencia, pero no sus nombres y los archivos sobre ellos habían sido borrados―. Luego de mucho trabajo el único nombre que logramos recuperar es el de Alex Summers, pero aún no logramos localizar su paradero aunque tenemos la casa de sus padres bajo vigilancia permanente.

―Emma Frost ―mencionó el general―. ¿Fue ella la que generó el hielo en Riverside? ―preguntó, asociando su apellido con el poder.

―No lo sabemos, por la forma del hielo también podría haber sido el mutante que genera torbellinos ―contestó Stryker incómodo por no ser capaz de dar información clara.

―Haré las llamadas necesarias ―anunció el general poniéndose de pie para retirarse de la habitación y contactar a sus subordinados.

―¡General! ―llamó un hombre de pequeña estatura que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación―. Si fuera posible me gustaría pedir que tratara de capturarlos vivos.

―No pienso arriesgar a mis hombres, Sr. Trask ―respondió tenso por la presión del momento―. Es bienvenido a limpiar todo lo que quede en esos lugares, vivo o muerto, si le sirve para su investigación ―agregó antes de proseguir su camino.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este 2017 les vaya muy bien a todos._

_Y Fabián traicionó a Magneto, aunque él no lo ve así seguramente. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahí? Más con Erik que no está en el hotel xD_

_El discurso de Kennedy en la ciudad de Berlín se dio el 26 de Junio de 1963, por cosas de horario y comunicaciones de la época Erik y Abby recién lo están viendo el 27, me gusta usar algunos eventos para ir marcando las fechas. Lo que comenta Erik sobre la traducción de la frase es medio verdad, medio mito urbano, la frase se puede interpretar mal, pero no es como si los alemanes no hubieran sido capaces de entender (El mito es que se rieron de Kennedy) Luego de mucho Abby al fin se atreve a preguntar un poco sobre el pasado de Erik, el momento era adecuado y es algo que aunque ella sabe que no es cómodo necesita saber… es el colmo que no supiera al menos los nombres de los papás de Erik (Tampoco es que quiera los detalles feos, sólo conocer algo de él) Alguien alguna vez me dejó un review comentando que Erik parecía tener algo con tocarle el cabello y sí, tiene algo con el cabello, sólo que nunca tuve oportunidad de explicar el tema antes._

_Ya andan con las cosas para el bebé y viendo nombres… o al menos Abby lo está haciendo. No culpen a Erik por no participar mucho, aunque no es un machista es un hombre de su época y esas cosas normalmente recaían en la mujer, además él no es exactamente la persona expresiva en la relación. Al inicio del capítulo Abby lleva 31 semanas de embarazo (o 33 dependiendo del método que usen para contar, sea concepción o desde el último periodo) y para la segunda parte está iniciando la semana 36 o 38. Sí, tengo un archivo en Excel con los días del embarazo y qué va ocurriendo en el fic para que no se me pase la fecha en la que debería nacer el bebé xD Recuerden que si no han votado en la encuesta sobre qué va a ser el bebé aún tienen tiempo para hacerlo._


	35. Chap 35: Leech Lake, Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

No tenía idea si su mensaje había sido escuchado o si le creerían, pero no pensaba quedarse a esperar y luego verse atrapado en medio de una batalla que sin dudas cobraría varias vidas. La información que reveló fue básica; sólo la localización del hotel que era usado como base para un grupo mutante y la ausencia de su líder, el mutante que controlaba metales. Eso debía de ser suficiente como para tentar al enemigo sin inclinar de forma desmedida la balanza a favor de ellos, no tenían conocimiento de cuántos eran o qué poderes poseían todos. Cuando Magneto regresara y viera que fueron atacados olvidaría por completo la idea de alejarse e irse con Abby. Además estaba convencido que los mutantes lastre del grupo no sobrevivirían.

Fabián apagó el radiotransmisor y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la cocina. Tomó unas cuantas botellas del licor más barato que encontró y las guardó en una mochila. Luego se dirigió al almacén del hotel y escogió una caña de pescar que se veía a punto de terminar sus años de vida útil. Aún cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, se dirigió a la orilla del lago y arrastró un viejo bote por varios metros hasta conseguir que entrara en el agua. Estaba seguro que su ausencia o la del bote pasarían inadvertidas, gracias a los poderes de Azazel nadie le prestaba atención a las embarcaciones que llevaban meses en desuso varadas en tierra.

Su plan era sencillo, navegaría hacia el lado noreste del lago, alejándose lo más posible y luego esperaría rodeado de botellas de licor como si se tratase de un pescador borracho en caso _Wide Awake_ decidiera tomar control de toda la zona y no sólo ir contra el hotel. Estaría a más de veinte kilómetros, pero esperaba poder presenciar el resultado de sus acciones a la distancia. Cuando todo terminara buscaría a Magneto, le diría que logró escapar luego de que lo capturaran, pero no pudo regresar a tiempo para ayudar al resto.

**. .**

El calor del verano y la falta de sueño habían logrado drenar toda la energía de Abby. Dormir era un suplicio con la barriga que no le permitía moverse con comodidad y las constantes visitas al baño se volvieron más frecuentes aún por la cantidad de líquido que bebía al intentar mantenerse fresca. No podía esperar a que llegara la fecha del parto para que su cuerpo comenzara a recuperar su apariencia habitual pese a que sabía que el bebé seguiría impidiendo que durmiera, aunque al menos podría compartir la falta de sueño con Erik.

Se dio un baño y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, pero luego de verse en el espejo decidió que no pensaba salir del cuarto en todo el día. Pasó una noche terrible despertándose cada media hora por alguna incomodidad o por el simple hecho de no sentirse acompañada en la cama. Detestaba cuando Erik se ausentaba por las noches, le era imposible no preocuparse al punto de tener dificultad para dormir y no podía dejar de pensar cómo iban a ser las cosas cuando dejaran el hotel detrás, dudaba que él fuera a dar órdenes por carta o teléfono.

No habían conversado sobre a dónde irían, Erik le dijo que a donde ella quisiera y su primer instinto fue considerar pedirle que al lugar más alejado de donde fuera a mandar a los demás. Sin embargo cada noche que le tocaba dormir sola reconsideraba la idea, al final quizás era mejor estar en un punto donde Erik pudiera juntarse con los otros sin dejarla abandonada por una semana a causa de las distancias.

«Debería buscar un lugar en Montana» consideró. Su familia estaría relativamente cerca y podría acudir a ellos si es que necesitaba ayuda cuando se quedara sola, porque sabía que se vería en esa situación, Erik no tendría un trabajo con horario de oficina.

Suspiró y dirigió la vista a la última carta que había recibido por parte de su familia. Con la fecha de nacimiento tan cerca ya podía sentir la presión en las palabras que escogían al escribir, querían saber dónde estaría para poder visitarla. No los culpaba, en realidad estaba sorprendida por lo bien que manejaban la ausencia de respuestas claras, si estuviera ella en el lado opuesto de la correspondencia no hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse tan calmada.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó las agujas de tejer. Pese a que no era una experta y muchas veces tenía que descoser horas de trabajo, el movimiento repetitivo y mecánico le servía para despejar su mente, aunque luego acabara con dolor en las manos y muñecas. Llevaba un par de mantas de las que estaba muy orgullosa, pero esas eran sencillas de hacer; el reto real eran los gorritos y la ropa que como no sabía qué sería su bebé había optado por colores neutrales como blanco o amarillo. Su némesis resultaron ser los zapatitos, todos sus intentos habían acabado en derrota y decidió ser más práctica convenciéndose que el bebé no necesitaría zapatos hasta que caminara y ahí le compraría unos de verdad.

**. .**

La noche despejada trajo una refrescante brisa a las orillas del lago Leech. Sin embargo la sensación de alivio ante el inclemente calor del verano no era otra cosa más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

Varios militares se encontraban posicionados en el pueblo cercano y también bloqueando el estrecho camino de tierra que llevaba al hotel. Pequeñas embarcaciones fueron movilizadas a la zona para permitir un acercamiento desde todos los ángulos, las órdenes eran que nadie escapara. Debido a la cantidad de mutantes que sospechaban se encontraban en el hotel, el apoyo del ejército era necesario, los otros objetivos se encontraban en solitario o parejas, algo manejable para la organización.

A pesar de no haber contado con suficiente tiempo como para desarrollar una estrategia completa y bien analizada, los militares lograron armar un plan suficientemente sólido para la ejecución. Un grupo pequeño ingresaría al hotel y cortaría la electricidad para limitar la capacidad de reacción de los mutantes. Mientras tanto un grupo de mayor tamaño se posicionaría en el tejado, esperando la confirmación que la electricidad se cortó para deslizarse con sogas e irrumpir a través de las ventanas del segundo piso. No sabían con exactitud cuáles cuartos estaban siendo ocupados por lo que los equipos se dividirían para cubrir cada habitación. Seguido al ataque inicial, los soldados avanzarían en grupos para revisar todo el hotel, desde el gran comedor de la primera planta, la cocina, las salas comunes del primer y segundo nivel, hasta la habitación principal del tercero que estimaban debía pertenecer al líder, la cual muy posiblemente se encontraba vacía al momento.

El plan estaba sujeto a errores e improvistos, pero dado que debían de atacar esa noche no tenían otra opción más que ejecutarlo de la mejor manera posible. A las veinte horas el primer grupo cortaría la electricidad y los militares apostados en el techo recibirían una señal de confirmación desde el bosque cercano. Sólo esperaban que desde que las luces se apagaran hasta el asalto no transcurrirían más de treinta segundos.

Un grupo constituido por seis miembros de _Wide Awake_ esperaba con impaciencia la orden de ataque oculto en el bosque, apenas a unos cuantos metros del hotel. Ellos participarían activamente, pero los soldados eran quienes irían a la cabeza de la ofensiva y según lo que les habían informado había una alta posibilidad de que pudieran eliminar a varios de los objetivos sin que estos llegaran a reaccionar.

Ellos querían pelear contra las aberraciones que ya habían confirmado estaban habitando el lugar. Esa tarde lograron identificar al mutante de piel roja en compañía de lo que parecía ser una mujer azul y estaban convencidos que debían de haber más engendros ocultos, los cuales posiblemente conscientes de lo que eran no se aventuraban al exterior. A pesar de saber que sus posibilidades de eliminar mutantes directamente eran bajas, el grupo integrado por seguidores de Partridge mantenía los ánimos altos, casi todos los otros objetivos que debían atacar ese día en distintos lugares del país habían confirmado su éxito; la única excepción era el objetivo en Minneapolis.

Hasta ese momento no habían recibido noticias de esa locación o de los operativos de _Wide Awake _que debían de haber realizado el ataque horas antes, lo que era un poco preocupante, pero el grupo había recibido órdenes de sólo dirigirse al lugar cuando el hotel estuviera limpio de presencia mutante. Minneapolis estaba a unas cuantas horas de distancia y eran los que podrían llegar más rápido ya que la mayoría de miembros se encontraban dispersos por toda la nación debido a los ataques conjuntos que se realizaron ese día.

La operación dio inicio cuando un escuadrón del ejército ingresó en completo silencio al hotel por una de las puertas que llevaba a lo que creían debía ser el área de servicio. Avanzaron con sigilo, alejándose de los exquisitos corredores recubiertos de fina manera hasta que encontraron la puerta que dirigía al sótano. Con sumo cuidado la abrieron y comenzaron el descenso bajo la tenue luz de sus linternas. Cuando el grupo encontró la caja de fusibles avisaron por radio que se encontraban en posición y que el resto de soldados podían comenzar a dirigirse a sus respectivas posiciones.

A las ocho en punto de la noche el hotel se sumió en total oscuridad, la energía eléctrica fue cortada.

**. .**

Raven se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Azazel cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe. Por los sonidos de reclamos viniendo de las otras habitaciones, específicamente por parte de Riptide, la pareja asumió que no sólo ellos se quedaron a oscuras.

Ella gruñó en voz baja, el hotel era su responsabilidad cuando Magneto se ausentaba. En un primer momento le tomó por sorpresa la noticia, no esperaba que él le confiara algo de esa magnitud, más teniendo a Abby presente, pero como la mujer estaba embarazada sencillamente asumió que era para poder mantener su nivel de estrés lo más bajo posible.

―Voy a pedirle a Thomas que vaya a revisar ―masculló ella con fastidio, la idea de moverse no era para nada atractiva, estaba muy cómoda.

―Puedo ir yo, es más rápido ―ofreció Azazel cuando percibió la pesadez en las palabras de Raven―. Además sé dónde está la caja de fusibles.

―Pero no te demores ―pidió, sonriendo.

Azazel se puso de pie y usó sus poderes para aparecer en el sótano. Esperaba que simplemente se hubiera tratado de un alta en la tensión y pudiera resolverlo con sólo volver a elevar la palanca de seguridad, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse junto a cinco hombres armados vistiendo uniforme militar. De inmediato comprendió qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, el corte de energía no había sido un accidente; estaban a punto de ser atacados.

Pudo haber tratado de escapar en ese instante, pero su don tendría que competir contra la velocidad de las balas que volarían en su dirección desde una distancia despreciable. Optó por tomar la ofensiva, de cualquier manera tendría que encargarse de ellos y mientras antes comenzara a eliminar enemigos sería mejor, estaba convencido que se encontraban ante una gran desventaja numérica.

Con velocidad extendió su cola y tomó con fuerza al soldado más cercano. Sintió el sonido de las balas siendo descargadas por cuatro ametralladoras quebrar el silencio de la noche, pero los impactos fueron recibidos por el cuerpo de su enemigo que para ese momento ya lo había colocado frente a él como si se tratara de un escudo. Tomó nota mental de no volver a salir de su habitación sin llevar sus cuchillos y le arrebató el arma al soldado que segundos antes le sirvió como defensa.

No tenía el espacio para maniobrar adecuadamente, pero sus objetivos estaban tan cerca que disparó sin preocuparse por atinar a algún punto letal. Vio como uno de los hombres fue impactado directamente en el rostro, provocando una gran explosión roja cuando la sangre brotó como si se tratara de un globo lleno de agua reventando. Un segundo soldado dejó escapar un grito ahogado al momento en que su pierna recibió un proyectil que atravesó su rodilla, haciéndole perder el balance. Azazel sonrió de medio lado, con eso confirmaba que tres de los cinco soldados estaban muertos o suficientemente heridos como para no ser una amenaza y confiaba en que los otros dos algún daño hubieran recibido.

Apareció en su habitación, tendría que moverse rápido, pero esperaba que la ronda de disparos del sótano fueran suficiente aviso para el resto de mutantes. Sin embargo no encontró a Mystique en una posición alerta, sino más bien en el suelo, comenzando a cubrir su cabeza de forma instintiva. Sintió la primera bala golpearlo desde un costado a la vez que reconoció la sensación de vidrios rotos bajo sus pies. Maldijo en su interior, no se trataba de un ataque cualquiera, el ejército había desplazado múltiples efectivos y armamento hasta un lago en la mitad de la nada en Minnesota.

Se transportó fuera de la trayectoria de las balas, pero sabía que varias habían adentrado su cuerpo. Apareció al lado de uno de sus atacantes y apretó el gatillo de la ametralladora que aún tenía en las manos, consiguiendo tomar por sorpresa a los tres soldados que se habían descolgado desde el techo con unas cuerdas que aún se bamboleaban afuera de las ventanas.

―¡Azazel!

El grito de Raven llegó a sus oídos, pero no encontró la fuerza suficiente para decirle que se mantuviera oculta y a la vez seguir manteniéndose en pie. Vio como la joven mutante trató de acercarse a él, pero en ese momento ocurrió lo que temía y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, permitiéndole la entrada a más soldados.

Realizó una ronda de disparos que impactó contra el primero que hizo su aparición, los otros retrocedieron para tratar de cubrirse con la pared y realizar disparos a ciegas contra los objetivos que sabían estaban atrapados, era inocente pensar que las ventanas eran posibles vías de escape.

Trató de transportarse, pero le fue imposible. No recordaba que su habilidad alguna vez le hubiera fallado, pero si lo pensaba un poco incluso estaba teniendo problemas para enfocar la vista y respirar. Avanzó hasta detrás de la cama con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y jaló a Mystique a su lado.

―En unos momentos van a entrar, nada aquí va a servir para que te pongas a cubierto ―habló él entrecortado―. No trates de atacarlos, esquívalos y trasformaste en uno de ellos para mezclarte, escapa en el caos.

―¡No voy a dejarte! ―No importaba la excusa que le diera, no pensaba abandonarlo a una muerte segura mientras ella huía.

―Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado aunque quiera ―susurró, enfocándose en ella, incluso si le obedecía las posibilidades de que Raven saliera con vida era extremadamente bajas. Se arrepintió de no tomar el riesgo de salir del sótano en el momento que vio a los soldados, al final igual acabó con múltiples heridas de bala.

―Azazel ―llamó Raven al notar como los ojos azules de su pareja se cerraban lentamente y el arma que llevaba en las manos se deslizó hasta reposar en el suelo―. ¡Azazel!

**. .**

La ráfaga de disparos que ocurrió en el sótano alertó a todos los mutantes de la casa, que para ese momento ya habían cenado y se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Thomas fue el primero en reaccionar ante el sonido de los disparos, lanzándose contra el suelo para mantener su cuerpo a buen recaudo de lo que sea estuviera pasando. Riptide por su parte reconoció de inmediato que lo que había escuchado no se trataba de una pistola o una escopeta sino más bien de varias ametralladoras y sabía que en la casa no tenían ninguna de esas. Leslie cayó aterrorizada junto a su cama, sujetándose la cabeza en un intento por no escuchar y perdiendo el control de su don, generando dos imágenes de ella en dispersas por la habitación. Por último, Yumi trató de llegar a la puerta de su alcoba para buscar a los demás, pero el sonido de los vidrios de su ventana reventándose detrás de ella la hicieron girar, sólo para recibir de frente la descarga de las armas de dos hombres que se descolgaron desde el techo.

Abby no reaccionó de inmediato, tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban agotados y le demoró unos segundos dar crédito a que lo que estaba escuchando eran efectivamente disparos. El golpe de adrenalina la obligó a ponerse de pie y alejarse de las ventanas, pese a que tenía ocho meses y medio de embarazo logró moverse con una asombrosa velocidad hasta la relativa seguridad de la pared que ocultaba su habitación de la vista de quienes ingresaban.

Escuchó el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose en las habitaciones del segundo piso a la par de más disparos. Su respiración se aceleró ante la expectativa de que algo similar ocurriera en su habitación, pero una extraña calma para nada tranquilizadora se apoderó del lugar.

Las puertas que daban a la escalera del cuarto que compartía con Erik se abrieron de golpe frente a ella. Pero no fue a causa de alguna persona tratando de irrumpir, sino una violenta ráfaga de viento que se expandió por todos los corredores del hotel. Escuchó gritos y cuerpos golpeando contra las paredes seguido de más disparos.

Impulsado con su don, Riptide llegó hasta la base de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación principal y cuando vio a Abby en la penumbra observándolo desde lo alto corrió hacía ella.

―¡Sella la puerta! ―ordenó, girando sobre sus talones para lanzar un remolino contra sus perseguidores―. ¡Congélalo todo! ―insistió al ver que ella se demoró en reaccionar.

Abby extendió los brazos unos instantes y luego los atrajo hacía su pecho, provocando que el agua que recorría las cañerías se liberara con fuerza y flotara frente a ella bloqueando por completo la entrada a la habitación. Congeló el líquido formando un gran bloque de hielo de cerca de medio metro de espesor y dejó una fina capa de hielo sobre el resto de las escaleras con la esperanza de que si alguien trataba de subir se demoraría un tiempo extra tratando de evitar resbalarse.

―No estamos a salvo ―habló Riptide, asomándose por la pared―. No han decidido atacar por aquí, pero en cualquier momento lo harán.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Abby sosteniéndose con ayuda de la pared.

―El ejército ―respondió Riptide sin quitar la mirada de las ventanas, dudaba que _Wide Awake_ tuviera tanta capacidad―. Azazel no debe demorar, estamos en mala posición para pelear, nos tienen rodeados.

―Los otros… ―susurró preocupada, posando la vista en la pared de hielo que creó.

―Por el momento están por su cuenta ―respondió y la miró de reojo―. No vayas a tratar de hacer una locura. Si no estuviéramos rodeados y pudiéramos verlos no serían una amenaza, pero en estos momentos estamos en desventaja.

Abby bajó la mirada y trató de enfocar su mente, era demasiado para poder pensar con claridad. Lo único certero en ese momento era su deseo por estar con Erik, pese a que siempre criticó sus ideas contra los humanos, sabía que si él estuviera presente se sentiría segura incluso en el caos que se estaba desatando frente a ella.

**. .**

Thomas aprovechó el pánico que generó la ola de viento que reventó la puerta de su habitación y botó al suelo a los soldados que segundos antes entraron reventando las ventanas. A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver claramente con su don, más claro que lo que había visto jamás. No lo pensó dos veces, avanzó con prisa y tomó una de las ametralladoras que se deslizó lejos de su dueño. Disparó aprovechando que sus atacantes recién comenzaban a recuperarse del impacto que los lanzó por el aire.

Asomó la cabeza por el corredor y notó que varias de las puertas de las habitaciones habían sido dañadas, los cuadros y demás decoración estaban regados por el suelo. Podía ver varios cuerpos vestidos con uniforme militar tratando de recuperarse del impacto, algunos parecían inconscientes y otros comenzaban a ponerse de pie. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ellos estaban distraídos y no gozaban de una visibilidad total como la de él.

Entró a la habitación de Yumi y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Por las marcas de sangre parecía haber sido arrastrada hasta la pared por donde los soldados debían de haber ingresado, pero el cuerpo había sido abandonado con una soga amarrada a su cintura. No trató de comprender qué había ocurrido y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación con premura, por lo que escuchaba los militares estaban rearmando sus grupos.

Al ingresar a la habitación de Leslie se encontró con dos imágenes de ella, de pie en diferentes partes de la habitación, completamente ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus alrededores. Los cuerpos de tres soldados se encontraban inertes y por lo poco que pudo ver parecía que habían sido heridos por múltiples disparos. Unos sollozos viniendo de una esquina del cuarto revelaron la ubicación real de la mutante, oculta detrás de un mueble, acurrucándose contra la pared.

―Leslie ―llamó acercándose con rapidez―. Soy Thomas ―anunció cuando vio cómo ella comenzó a temblar con descontrol al sentirlo acercarse―, tenemos que salir de aquí ―habló con urgencia.

―Querían matarme ―susurró entre sus sollozos―. Le dispararon a mis imágenes.

Thomas no respondió, la haló del brazo con fuerza para que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar bajo su guía, no tenía idea qué iban a hacer, pero quedarse ocultos en una esquina significaba una muerte segura. Necesitaban ayuda, tenían que encontrar a los otros si es que seguían vivos.

El corredor era una como una trampa, los soldados estaban congregándose en la escalera que llevaba a la habitación principal y con eso bloqueaban también la ruta de escape hacia la planta baja, el único camino era en dirección contraria, hacia el final del largo pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación que Azazel ocupaba. Pese a que Leslie no estaba llorando con fuerza, sus quejidos atraerían atención en cualquier momento y Thomas no sabía qué haría cuando eso ocurriera, ninguno de los dos tenía poderes ofensivos.

Fue en ese momento de vacilación que Thomas vio la figura de un hombre emerger de una de las habitaciones cercanas y apuntar en dirección hacia ellos. Como reflejó empujó a Leslie hacia un costado, siendo él quien recibió el impacto de las balas contra su cuerpo. La joven no emitió grito alguno, estaba paralizada de miedo, lista para aceptar su destino a manos del soldado que comenzó a apuntar su arma en dirección a ella como si se tratase de una escena en cámara lenta. Pero lo que siguió al sonido de las balas no fue dolor, ningún proyectil fue lanzado contra Leslie.

―¡Levántate! ―exigió otro soldado, éste acababa de salvarle la vida al dispararle a su supuesto compañero―. No me hagas repetírtelo ―insistió inclemente con una clara voz femenina, jalándola con rudeza a una habitación para no estar a la vista de todos, pese a que el resto de militares gritaba y disparaba contra el tercer piso, en cualquier momento dirigirían su atención al resto del hotel.

El hombre cambio de forma, revelando por completo su identidad como Mystique.

―Thomas está… ―susurró entre lágrimas Leslie, casi no podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad, sólo algunas siluetas, pero comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

―Muerto ―completó la mutante azul con dureza―. Igual que Azazel.

Le costó decir las palabras, no había podido siquiera asimilar la pérdida cuando su habitación se vio golpeada por la ráfaga de viento que seguramente fue creada por Riptide. Era el momento que necesitaba para cambiar de apariencia y perderse entre los atacantes y eso fue lo que hizo, tal y como Azazel le indicó.

―Hay que salir de aquí ―dijo, pero la verdad era que no imaginaba cómo lo lograrían. Por la posición de los soldados y el hecho que no avanzaran estaba convencida que Abby seguía viva, pero no tenía idea por cuánto tiempo.

―No… no sirve de nada ―Leslie se terminó de desmoronar en ese instante.

―Vas a moverte ―le ordenó Raven, incrédula ante la actitud y el nulo deseo de tratar de conservar su vida.

―No puedo ―insistió la joven y se sorprendió cuando la otra mutante la soltó y volvió a transformarse en el soldado.

―Haz lo que quieras ―sentenció molesta, no pensaba sacrificarse por alguien que no iba a tratar de pelear por su vida y no había tiempo para convencerla o calmarla―. Al menos trata de hacer algo útil si planeas quedarte aquí ―salió de la habitación y tomó la radio del soldado que asesinó momentos antes, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar las órdenes que comenzaban a dar y tratar de moverse acorde a ello.

**. .**

―¡Revienten el hotel de ser necesario! ―gritó el comandante de la misión ante los continuos reportes que le informaban sobre una gruesa capa de hielo impedía el avance al tercer piso―. ¡No me importa que se repare sola! ―gruñó con frustración, las balas que poco a poco quebraban la barrera se veían inútiles ante la propiedad aparentemente regenerativa del hielo.

El ataque había iniciado según los planes; las luces fueron cortadas a las veinte horas exactas y desde el bosque se utilizó una luz para avisar a los militares que se encontraban apostados sobre el tejado. Sin embargo antes de que todos recibieran el aviso se escucharon disparos desde el interior y la misión tomó un giro inesperado.

Se siguió con el plan de ingresar por las ventanas y atacar, pero antes de que pudieran recibir algún reporte todos los vidrios del segundo piso que habían quedado intactos explotaron hacia el exterior debido a una fuerte presión de aire. Los soldados informaron que el mutante de piel roja había sido visto, pero ninguno pudo confirmar si había sido abatido o no. Luego siguieron los reportes sobre el hombre que controlaba el viento refugiándose en el tercer piso y congelando el acceso.

―Ordena a la gente de los botes que desembarquen y ataquen ―indicó el comandante al soldado que se encargaba de las comunicaciones, incluso desde su posición en el pueblo cercano podía escuchar el caos que se había desatado―. Un grupo que se encargue de recuperar los cuerpos de los mutantes que vayan cayendo ―agregó, recordando que eran especímenes valiosos aunque estuvieran sin vida―. Y que los bufones de _Wide Awake_ no se muevan de su posición, no los quiero en medio de mi campo de batalla.

**. .**

Los continuos impactos amenazaban con quebrar la barrera de hielo, pero Abby se mantuvo regenerándola de forma constante. Cientos de balas quedaron aprisionadas en el agua congelada, cada una de ellas comenzando a debilitar la estructura que ya no estaba compuesta exclusivamente por el elemento que ella controlaba.

―En cualquier momento lanzarán un ataque por las ventanas ―advirtió Riptide con cierta ansiedad―. Cuando eso ocurra usaré mis poderes, tienes que quitar el hielo en ese instante para que también afecte a los que están en la escalera.

Abby no respondió. Podía quitar el hielo, pero si calculaba mal y lo hacía antes de tiempo quedarían expuestos a las constantes ráfagas de balas, pero si por el contrario se demoraba en hacerlo, la pared de hielo sería la que recibiría el impacto, dejándole el camino libre a los soldados.

―Azazel debe estar muerto ―habló el mutante y consiguió captar la atención de Abby―. Ya hubiera venido a sacarnos de aquí de lo contrario.

―No lo sabes, puede que esté peleando en otro lado ―respondió, aún sabiendo que él tenía razón.

―Nos deben de haber estado vigilando, no puede ser coincidencia un ataque como este justo el día que…

Riptide no pudo terminar la frase; los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron abruptamente, pero no a causa de un grupo de soldados bajando a rapel desde el techo como él esperaba sino por varias granadas listas para detonar. Reaccionó a tiempo para lanzar un torbellino que logró repeler los explosivos y enviarlos de regreso por donde vinieron. La explosión se produjo en el exterior, sólo dañando la parte de la habitación más cercana a las ventanas.

―¡Refuerza la entrada! ―indicó, cambiando rápidamente de opinión respecto a cómo manejar la situación―. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

Riptide se acercó al espacio abierto que generó la explosión y utilizó sus poderes para generar un fuerte viento que lanzó por los aires a varios militares que se encontraban en las cercanías. Mantuvo su torbellino girando, la única opción que veía para salir vivos de ahí era abandonar el hotel.

―Vamos a bajar…

―¡¿Estás loco?! ―Abby trató de quejarse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca para luego crear un torbellino pequeño que los dejó en lo que momentos antes había sido un jardín exterior.

―Tenemos que atravesar el lago ―indicó él, guiando hacía un costado el gran torbellino que aún giraba violentamente y que por el momento estaba bloqueando los disparos del grupo de soldados que se habían congregado en el exterior previo al intento de detonar las granadas.

Riptide avanzó y se percató que sobre las aguas habían múltiples botes tratando de acercarse a la ventosa costa para desembarcar más tropas. Maldijo fuertemente, eran demasiados frentes para manejar solo.

Abby también lo notó, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado y la luna brindaba algo de iluminación. Sin esperar a escuchar el plan de Riptide, ella se apresuró a controlar las aguas para generar una gran ola que volcó de forma violenta todos los botes, arrastrándolos junto con sus tripulantes hacía el interior del lago. No se detuvo a recuperar energía y nuevamente manipuló el agua para que invadiera la costa y se llevara a el grupo de soldados que estaban siendo contenidos por el torbellino, jalándolos a las profundidades también.

En ese momento Abby no estaba pensando detenidamente lo que hacía, sólo sabía que estaban tratando de matarla y que no iba a permitirlo. De improvisto sintió una fuerte contracción que la obligó a arrodillarse por unos momentos, no era para nada la primera de la noche, pero no podía llegar en un momento más inoportuno.

―Dime que no vas a dar a luz justo ahora ―pidió él preocupado.

―Claro que no, falta más de dos semanas ―respondió cuando recuperó el aliento―. Las contracciones días previos al parto son normales ―agregó, repitiendo con convicción las palabras de su médico.

―Se están alejando de las aguas ―anunció, viendo las pocas siluetas que quedaban de pie adentrándose en la península que ocupaba el hotel―. Ve hacía el bosque y trata de atravesar el lago ―indicó luego de meditarlo un poco―. Se están reagrupando, eso quiere decir que los hemos debilitado, puede que esta sea la mejor oportunidad que tenga para encargarme de ellos.

―No puedes ir ―No quería quedarse sola.

―No vas a poder ayudarme y no quiero ni imaginar qué me va a hacer Magneto si dejo que vengas conmigo ―replicó con calma―. No puedo protegerte y a la vez atacar a mi mayor capacidad ―explicó y le sonrió―. Además si vas por el lago dudo que tengas problemas.

Ella no pudo tratar de convencerlo, Riptide finalizó de hablar y comenzó a alejarse.

Quería seguirlo, el miedo la invadió en el momento en que se quedó sola, pero se contuvo. Avanzó en dirección contraria, acercándose a una parte del bosque que colindaba con el lago, estaba embarazada, lo más sensato era alejarse del peligro. Miró hacía atrás un instante, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con los demás y si podían necesitar su ayuda.

«Muévete» se ordenó a sí misma, pese a que había usado sus poderes para defenderse, no creía que sería capaz de repetirlo si se encontraba al descubierto.

Dio unos pasos entre los árboles y su cerebro comenzó a llenarla de dudas y preguntas. No tenía idea qué haría cuando consiguiera cruzar el lago. ¿Cómo se suponía que se reuniría con los demás si lograban escapar? ¿Debía quedarse en los alrededores o debía de huir lo más lejos posible? ¿Erik iba a poder encontrarla? ¿Volvía a su casa esperando que Erik la fuera a buscar ahí?

El sonido de un despliegue descomunal de balas provocó que diera un brinco. No tenía idea qué planeaba hacer Riptide, pero sin dudas estaban muy enfocados en atacarlo.

―Miren lo que tenemos aquí

Una voz masculina hablando de improvisto la congeló en su lugar y su corazón dio un sobresalto. Unos hombres fuertemente armados hicieron su aparición, pero no llevaban uniforme militar.

―Al final al menos nos tocó un mutante ―comentó otro hombre sonriendo en la penumbra―. Y miren, ¡se están reproduciendo!

Abby pudo ver como seis siluetas levantaron sus armas contra ella y sin siquiera darse cuenta que usó sus poderes, los hombres quedaron confinados dentro de una gran estructura de hielo. No sólo las aguas cercanas habían avanzado sobre sus enemigos sin darles oportunidad de siquiera gritar, los árboles que rodeaban la zona quedaron totalmente secos, como si todo el líquido que fluía por sus hojas y troncos los hubiese abandonado.

Ella observó como si estuviera en un trance, no era capaz de apreciar la magnitud de lo que había hecho, pero podía ver que el hielo era sumamente traslúcido y reflejaba de forma tenue la poca luz que ofrecía la luna.

Un agudo dolor le hizo regresar a la realidad. Llevó las manos hacia su abultado vientre y logró apoyar la espalda contra el árbol más cercano antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus piernas se humedecieron de improvisto y un pequeño charco se formó debajo de ella. Faltaban casi tres semanas completas, no se suponía que el bebé llegara aún y menos en un momento tan caótico.

Tragó saliva y elevó la mirada al cielo, casi implorando por una respuesta, pero de inmediato asimiló que nadie iba a ayudarla y que tenía que salir de ahí por sus propios medios. Avanzó con pasos torpes, alejándose lentamente del hotel con dirección al bosque. Sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos, pero también era consciente que si no se movía expondría a su bebé a un peligro mayor al que ya estaba.

Las contracciones la obligaron a detenerse por un momento. Le era difícil respirar y no podía evitar que sus ojos se movieran en todas direcciones buscando peligro, nunca había estado tan asustada. Se sentía abrumada, entre el terror de que la encontraran y el estar completamente sola, a punto de dar a luz un bebé que debía de haber permanecido en su interior unas semanas más. Pensó en Erik y sintió un dolor en el pecho, deseaba tanto verlo feliz, no sumar una tragedia más a su vida.

Cuando ya no pudo caminar más se apoyó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol que pensaba podría cubrirla si es que la buscaban. No tenía idea de cuánto se había alejado, pero ya no se sentía con más fuerzas para continuar. Con dificultad se preparó lo mejor que pudo para lo que venía. Jamás en su vida pasó por su cabeza que alguna vez tendría que dar a luz sola y mucho menos en un bosque en la mitad de la noche.

La mezcla de emociones sólo le hacían sentir las contracciones con más fuerza, pero cada vez que pensaba que iba a gritar se cubría la boca para que ningún sonido saliera. Se colocó de rodillas cuando las piernas ya no la pudieron mantener de pie y sintió con las manos como la cabeza del bebé comenzaba a asomarse. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, estaba tan asustada que no conseguía coordinar su respiración con las contracciones y el temor de que el bebé muriera naciendo no le permitía concentrarse.

Los interminables y tortuosos minutos de dolor cesaron al momento en que el peso del bebé reposó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó a su recién nacido llorando en silencio. Con cuidado trató de limpiarlo un poco con la tela de su vestido para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. Le sonrió y trató de calmarlo, el llanto de un bebé podía escucharse a distancia, sobre todo en un bosque. No tenía fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie, incluso le costaba mantenerse despierta, así que se quedó meciéndolo, esperando que todo terminara y rogando que no los encontraran.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando nuevamente sintió contracciones, comenzó a temblar. No había visitado a un doctor la cantidad de veces que su hermana lo hizo y su vientre era considerablemente pequeño a comparación, pero estaba segura de que debía de ser un único bebé. Pujó con incomodidad por la posición y casi de inmediato sintió un alivio indescriptible al ver que lo que había salido de ella no era otra cosa que la placenta que aún seguía conectada a su recién nacido.

Dejó escapar una risa casi silenciosa acompañada de más lágrimas, no sabía que otra cosa hacer con la mezcla de sensaciones tan opuestas que tenía. Estaba aterrada y a la vez con una alegría desbordante por el pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ La última parte del capítulo la escribí a la par que los nueve primeros, llevo bastante tiempo tratando de llegar a esta parte. En teoría mi idea era llegar antes de que se estrenara Apocalipsis, pero ya ven recién lo público más de medio año después. Abby dio a luz un par de semanas antes de tiempo, no es algo tan serio, el bebé está completamente formado, pero hay casos en que pueden surgir complicaciones, cada día extra en el vientre cuenta. _

_No me gusta matar personajes, pero hay ocasiones que lo ameritan y desde el punto de escritora hay una ventaja, menos personajes significa menos distracciones a la hora de escribir, hay menos cosas que tomar en cuenta. Yumi, Azazel y Thomas pasaron a mejor vida, Riptide y Leslie posiblemente también y Raven y Abby (Con el bebé) no están a salvo aún. ¿Dónde está Erik? En Minneapolis, él está en el lugar de donde no han recibido confirmación de cómo fue el ataque. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? _

_Respuesta a Whitch: Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste, los OCs no son exactamente lo más popular o querido en los fics. Fabián no secuestró a nadie, pero creo que hubiera sido menos catastrófico si ese hubiera sido su plan, aún así a Abby le tocó pelear por su vida y la de su bebé. Pienso escribir sobre las tres películas, aunque por el momento tengo todo bien planeado hasta el final de la segunda, lo que sigue necesita que lo trabaje un poco más. El bebé no es ninguno de los hijos de Magneto (Wanda y Pietro para esta época andan con menos de diez años según calculo, Polaris pese a que podía encajar decidí no usarla y Nina es de Apocalipsis. También vi que me dejaste un comentario en mi fic de Naruto, si me dejas algún correo al cual responderte con gusto nos comunicamos por ahí (ponlo como "tu usuario" arroba y el servidor (Gmail, hotmail, etc) sino la página no lo va a mostrar._


	36. Chap 36: Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

La ruta a Minneapolis resultó ser un viaje pesado aunque sólo se tratara de cinco horas de camino. La reunión con Sean no le entusiasmaba en absoluto, el joven ya se había negado a unírsele antes y estaba seguro que saldría el tema de Charles y su parálisis en algún momento. Trató de no pensar en la playa de Cuba, pero en la soledad del coche y con la carretera siendo únicamente iluminada por los faroles de su vehículo su mente no tenía con que distraerse para alejarse de esos pensamientos.

Decidió que saldría durante la noche sin esperar a la mañana para poder familiarizase con la zona antes de la hora del encuentro. Angel optó por escoger un motel en las afueras de la ciudad, eso en sí mismo no era un problema, pero temía que el local fuera frecuentado por gente de mal vivir y Sean terminara llamando la atención innecesaria si se mostraba nervioso. Ellos no estaban siendo buscados por la ley, ni sus rostros estaban en los noticieros, por lo que podían sentarse a hablar en cualquier lugar, incluso frente a la estación de policía si les daba la gana. Y a pesar de eso sospechaba que Angel concretó la cita teniendo en mente que harían algo ilegal digno de alguna película de mafiosos.

Llegó a la ciudad a mitad de la madrugada y se adentró por sus calles hasta encontrar un hotel decente donde descansar por unas cuantas horas, sabía que iba a necesitar estar fresco para encarar al pelirrojo y la lluvia de reproches que seguramente vendría con él. Le ofrecería un espacio en el grupo, le explicaría que su objetivo principal en esos momentos era _Wide Awake_ y le narraría todo lo que ellos habían hecho contra los suyos, con eso estaba seguro de que al menos conseguiría ponerlo en duda.

«Pero se separó de Charles y aceptó encontrarse conmigo, quizás ya pasó el periodo de duda y desea actuar» Era un pensamiento extraño el que uno de los seguidores de Charles decidiera cambiar de facción y aunque era positivo para su causa también le generaba cierto recelo saber que abandonó a su mentor. Aunque el telépata se rehusaba a ver los peligros que vendrían contra los mutantes y pese a que él mismo lo dejó de lado, aún lo respetaba y estimaba lo suficiente como para sentirse agraviado por la ruta que Sean parecía haber tomado.

A media mañana Erik se dirigió a la zona del motel y se dio cuenta de inmediato que como lo había imaginado el lugar era uno de los peores vecindarios de la ciudad. Maldijo a Angel en silencio, iba a tener que esperar a Sean y decirle para hablar en otro sitio, él en lo personal se rehusaba a visitar barrios de ese tipo a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. La cita era a las tres de la tarde en el bar de un sucio motel que sin dudas debía de haber sido testigo de múltiples crímenes.

Por costumbre y siguiendo su plan, comenzó a navegar las calles aledañas al lugar de reunión para conocerlas. No es que pensara que Sean lo atacaría, pero aunque iba a sugerirle que cambiaran de lugar para charlar, siempre cabía la posibilidad que algún matón tratara de hacerles algo y pese a que podían encargarse de cualquier humano insolente, era mejor no llamar la atención con sus poderes. Se dirigió a un café de aspecto descuidado y pidió algo sencillo para almorzar. Ahí mientras comía sin apuro comenzó a identificar algunos rostros que rondaban la zona de forma continua, eso siempre le daba mala espina, pero por la condición de la zona debía de tratarse de criminales locales esperando por una víctima.

Diez minutos antes de la hora pactada entró al motel y se dirigió al bar sin siquiera preguntar por Sean como normalmente uno esperaría se actuara en un establecimiento de cierta categoría. Escogió una mesa en una esquina que le permitiría ver con comodidad la llegada del joven o si alguna otra persona trataba de acercársele. Esperó en compañía de una botella de cerveza que se vio obligado a comprar para que no lo echaran del local.

Un poco después de la hora pactada, Erik reconoció la cabellera rojiza de Sean asomarse con precaución por la puerta. No le hizo ninguna seña, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en él hasta que el joven se percató de su presencia y avanzó.

―Erik ―saludó, sentándose frente a él.

―Bonito lugar que escogió Angel ―habló Erik con sarcasmo―. Preferiría que fuéramos al centro de la ciudad, no somos criminales como para tener que estar reuniéndonos en lugares como este.

―Aquí está bien ―replicó el joven dándole una mirada acusadora, él no estaba tan convencido de que Erik no fuera un criminal.

―Como gustes ―aceptó el alemán, no pensaba insistir―. ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

―Yo no quería hablar, pero Angel me convenció de que lo hiciera.

Erik observó al joven en silencio, Angel sabía más de lo que le comunicó a Azazel y no tuvo la delicadeza o incluso inteligencia de transmitir la información.

―¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a Charles? ―cuestionó Sean sin miramientos.

―Eso, fue culpa de Moira ―respondió Erik arrastrando las palabras mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

―Está en una silla de ruedas…

―Lo sé ―Le tomó todo el autocontrol de su ser para no perder la compostura. Lo sabía y le dolía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

―¿Lo sabes? ―repitió extrañado―. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado espiándonos?

―No creo que sea para esto que aceptaste venir hasta aquí ―replicó, con la esperanza de que la conversación cambiara de rumbo.

―No ―asintió Sean y bajó la mirada―. Quiero que quede claro que pienso que eres un psicópata, pero Charles no está en condiciones de hacer mucho y no supe a quién más acudir hasta que vi a Angel y hablamos.

―¿Qué viste? ―preguntó Erik enfocándose por completo, debía ser algo grande para que el joven decidiera buscar ayuda en alguien en quién obviamente no confiaba.

―Luego de que Charles dejó de buscar alternativas para volver a caminar y su salud volvió a estar estable, decidí tratar de recuperar algo de normalidad en mi vida, pero en cuanto volví a casa no pude evitar notar cosas extrañas que antes había pasado por alto ―explicó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos―. Tenía una vecina que ahora estoy convencido debía de ser mutante, siempre pasaban cosas inusuales con ella. El día que me animé a tratar de acercarme y confirmarlo vi como un grupo de hombres armados la siguieron por una calle solitaria cerca a donde vivía… ―Sean se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, por su mirada recordaba muy bien lo que vio, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

―¿La mataron? ―preguntó Erik, los detalles desagradables no eran de suma importancia si estaba muerta.

―Sí, se llevaron su cuerpo también ―afirmó el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista―. No pude hacer nada, fue muy rápido.

―No es la primera que asesinan, ni será la última ―habló Erik tratando de no presionar demasiado.

―Escuché que se comunicaban con otros ―susurró, sin controlar el miedo en su voz―. Nos están cazando.

―No llegarán lejos. Hace poco nos encargamos del fundador…

―¿Sabías de ellos? ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Charles? ―cuestionó preocupado y molesto, pese a que él tampoco le había dicho nada.

―Porque la solución a este problema es la opuesta a la que Charles buscaría.

―Entonces vine por gusto ―Sean se puso de pie y observó a Erik por unos momentos.

―Puedes venir conmigo ―ofreció con sinceridad―. Sólo has visto una fracción de lo que son capaces, con tus dones podrías ayudar a los nuestros a permanecer a salvo.

―No soy como tú, yo no podría hacer lo que tú haces aunque se trate de esa gente ―respondió Sean desviando la mirada para luego avanzar hacia la salida.

Erik no trató de insistir, sabía que iba a ser por gusto. Pero le preocupaba enormemente que _Wide Awake_ o el grupo que sea que vio Sean estuvieran actuando de forma tan abierta como para que él haya podido presenciar un ataque contra una mutante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un disparo muy cercano.

Vio el cuerpo de Sean comenzar a caer revelando la presencia de un hombre con un revolver en la mano a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Logró reaccionar a tiempo y detuvo en el aire una bala que se dirigía en su dirección. Cuatro hombres ingresaron armados, con las miradas clavadas sobre él. Comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, de alguna manera _Wide Awake_ los había localizado.

―¡Dispárenle! ―gritó iracundo uno de los individuos.

Magneto detuvo en el aire múltiples proyectiles que venían en su dirección y sin titubear los retornó por la trayectoria que habían viajado para que impactaran contra sus atacantes y también contra cualquier testigo que estuviera presente, lo último que necesitaba era alguna persona dando su descripción a la policía.

Se acercó con prisa al cuerpo de Sean, pero fue recibido por un charco de sangre y un cuerpo sin vida, el joven recibió una bala en medio de los ojos. Erik maldijo en silencio y sin poder controlarse sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Se acercó de forma brusca al teléfono del motel, que pare ese momento parecía haber quedado vacío, los disparos asustaron a las personas que podían haber estado en los alrededores.

Marcó con desesperación el número del hotel, pero no recibió el tono de llamado, sino un aviso que anunciaba que la línea no se encontraba disponible en esos momentos. Se quedó quieto un instante, tratando de calmarse, pero le fue imposible, su mente sólo fue capaz de mostrarle el peor escenario posible.

Salió del motel por la puerta trasera y caminó rápido hasta llegar al auto que parqueó a varias cuadras. ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? ¿Lo siguieron a él o a Sean? O quizás Angel no tuvo las precauciones suficientes, la joven no era ni remotamente un intento de espía. Encendió el motor del automóvil y aceleró todo lo posible, ignorando semáforos a su paso, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía regresar lo antes posible al hotel.

**. . **

La policía de Dallas llevó a la morgue el cuerpo de una joven identificada como Arleen Adams para obtener una causa oficial de la muerte; aunque las heridas ocasionadas por impacto de bala en la espalda dejaban bastante claro qué había ocurrido. A pesar de no contar con testigos que vieran el crimen, los oficiales manejaban la teoría que posiblemente el asesino era un cliente insatisfecho debido a la ropa reveladora que llevaba la muchacha y la cercanía con el _Carousel _club_._

Jack Ruby, el dueño del conocido local había sido citado para que prestara su declaración en la comisaría al día siguiente y no estaba para nada contento al verse implicado en una investigación de asesinato.

―¿Cómo pudieron ser tan incompetentes de permitir que la mugrosa mutante llegara hasta la calle? ―cuestionó evidentemente preocupado.

―Sr. Rubenstein, la citación es algo de rutina. Únicamente tiene que confirmar que la víctima trabajaba para usted, pero no tiene idea quiénes la frecuentaban, con eso les bastará ―aconsejó Bolivar Trask mientras monitoreaba con cierta satisfacción el traslado del cuerpo de otra joven mujer―. Además, no olvide resaltar que el incidente ocurrió en un horario en que su establecimiento se encontraba cerrado.

―Van a investigar el club y van a encontrar rastros de sangre ―insistió nervioso―. Nunca debieron de traerla aquí.

―Estoy seguro que no sería el único rastro de sangre que encontrarían ―recalcó el pequeño hombre―. La otra mujer los tomó por sorpresa, esos tatuajes eran alas ―explicó con fascinación, minimizando la preocupación de su asociado.

Debido a la insistencia de múltiples miembros de _Wide Awake_, el ataque contra las mutantes que creían responsables de la muerte de Partridge no se llevó a cabo en el lugar más obvio, dentro del _Carousel_ club, sino en la residencia de ellas. Sin embargo los responsables de abatirlas tuvieron problemas para llevar la operación como fue planificada y terminaron asesinando a ambas fuera del apartamento en que vivían, una de ellas incluso llegó hasta la calle. Al no ser militares entrenados y encontrarse en una situación tan expuesta, procedieron a abandonar el cuerpo al que no podían llegar sin verse expuestos y cargar con el otro hasta el primer lugar cercano en que sentían estarían seguros.

―Espero que al menos valga la pena todo el problema en el que me han metido.

―Por supuesto que sí ―aseguró Trask, el cuerpo de Angel ya se encontraba envuelto en un plástico negro y era cargado en una camioneta―. Cada espécimen es valioso, vivos serían más útiles por supuesto, pero hay mucho por analizar incluso de sus cadáveres. Sólo espero que el presupuesto que pedí para investigación sea aprobado.

―¿Y si no?

―Yo continuaré investigando aunque deba de hacerlo de forma independiente, eso puede tenerlo por seguro.

―Trataré de conseguir el cadáver que tiene la policía entonces ―ofreció el dueño del club luego de meditarlo.

―No hay que llamar la atención ―resaltó con seriedad, no necesitaban que la policía tomara interés en el caso―. Dejemos que realicen su investigación, será corta de cualquier forma, no invertirán mucho tiempo y recursos en una bailarina exótica.

En ese momento William Stryker se acercó a los dos hombres. No había esperado que el ataque contra dos bailarinas exóticas, mutantes o no, pudiera terminar en oídos de la policía. Por su expresión era obvio que no gustaba en absoluto tener que poner pie en el _Carousel _club, pero era un profesional y si las circunstancias le obligaban a visitar un local como ese no iba a manifestar su incomodidad abiertamente.

―Tengo un contacto en la policía que me informará de cualquier avance en el caso, aunque no espera que se llegue a encontrar al asesino ―habló con fastidio antes de dirigirse directamente a Trask―. El cargamento ya está en movimiento.

―¿Cuántos? ―preguntó el científico.

―Cinco.

―¿Alguno vivo? ―indagó con anticipación.

―No ―respondió cortante―. Y mejor así, hemos perdido la mayor parte de los efectivos que enviamos.

―¿Se dieron cuenta del ataque? ―preguntó con curiosidad Trask ante lo que parecía sería un elevado número de bajas.

―Sucedió algo al inicio, pero sólo fueron unos segundos de ventaja que no esperábamos tuvieran ―respondió Stryker visiblemente preocupado―. El ataque concluyó, pero el comandante ha ordenando la retirada.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―intervino de golpe Jack Ruby.

―Una ola gigante arrasó con los soldados de apoyo que debían llegar por el lago y en tierra los torbellinos golpearon duramente a las tropas que iniciaron la ofensiva ―explicó con seriedad―. El mutante que controla el viento fue abatido, pero no tenemos idea de dónde esté el que controla el agua si es que se trata de otro ―Se quedó en silencio un momento, si había algo que detestaba era fallar y aunque habían ganado algo el costo resultaba demasiado elevado.

Prosiguió explicando cómo habían logrado evacuar los cuerpos de los mutantes en un momento en que una perturbadora tranquilidad tomó posesión del hotel. Pero por la poca descripción que se dio de los cinco cadáveres que transportaban Emma Frost no se encontraba entre ellos, lo que elevaba las sospechas de que no habían acabado con todos los mutantes que habitaban el lugar. Las pocas tropas que lograron mantenerse en pie se reagruparon y resguardaron a la espera del apoyo que debía de llegar desde el sur.

―¿Entonces por qué se ha ordenado una retirada? ―indagó Trask con cautela.

―Hace unos momentos se perdió toda comunicación con los refuerzos que debían llegar desde el sur, alguien los atacó. Pese a la orden dudo que las pocas tropas que quedaron en el hotel vayan a poder salir, creemos que es el líder―opinó Stryker tensando el cuerpo.

**. .**

Erik manejó como un maníaco con dirección al norte, reduciendo el tiempo de viaje de cinco horas a sólo tres. Algo había tenido que ocurrir para que fuera atacado por sorpresa en Minneapolis y su mente le advertía que el hotel podía encontrarse en una situación similar si fue a él a quién siguieron hasta el punto de encuentro con Sean. Trataba de convencerse que Azazel y Riptide podrían manejar cualquier ataque, aún recordaba lo eficientes que fueron cuando decidieron hacerle una visita a las instalaciones de la CIA el día que Angel se fue con ellos, pero a pesar de eso no era capaz de calmarse.

Esa misma noche abandonarían el hotel, no le importaba si todo estaba en calma. Había sido un grave error mantener una base tan grande durante todo ese tiempo cuando los enemigos eran un montón de fanáticos bajo el manto de protección de una agencia del gobierno.

Las luces de múltiples vehículos a la distancia justo por la única ruta por tierra para llegar al hotel fueron el anuncio que necesitaba para confirmar sus más profundos temores. No se detuvo a considerar que cabía una minúscula posibilidad que se tratara de algún grupo de personas locales que tuvieron la desgracia de juntarse ese día en aquel lugar, sin permitirles tiempo de reaccionar tomó control de todo el metal de la zona.

Los vehículos se desmantelaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin darle oportunidad a los humanos de siquiera tratar de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Las numerosas armas que llevaban se elevaron por los aires quedando fuera del alcance de sus dueños y gracias a la rapidez con que Erik disminuía la distancia que los separaba, ya era capaz de distinguir que se trataba de soldados vistiendo uniforme militar.

No detuvo su automóvil, simplemente pasó por encima de los cuerpos que acababan de caer al suelo al verse arrasados por una aterradora y sonora ráfaga de balas proveniente de las que habían sido sus propias armas segundos antes.

El automóvil que manejaba comenzó a vibrar, cada pedazo de metal tronaba bajo la tensión imprimida por sus emociones descontroladas. Lo único que llenaba su mente era un profundo sentimiento de impotencia al saber que habían sido atacados y él no había podido ser capaz de impedirlo.

Detuvo una bala viniendo en su dirección y divisó a un pequeño grupo de soldados a un costado del hotel iluminados únicamente por los faroles de su propio vehículo. No pasó inadvertido el estado de la construcción, los vidrios rotos y las cortinas ondeando hacia el exterior eran sólo un fragmento del catastrófico estado del lugar que los acogió por varios meses.

Frenó en seco el automóvil y descendió con rapidez, ignorando los gritos de advertencia para que se detuviera. No logró ver a ningún mutante, por lo que decidió repetir la escena de minutos antes a la entrada de la ruta hacia el hotel. Las armas se elevaron por los aires y apuntaron con dirección a los soldados.

―¡Erik!

Reconoció la voz femenina saliendo de entre el grupo de militares, pero no por ello retrasó la ejecución de los hombres. Las balas atravesaron los cuerpos de los soldados, dejando a algunos de ellos irreconocibles. Entre la masacre una ágil figura azul dejó la apariencia de militar a la par que evadió los disparos, que si bien no fueron en contra ella, Erik no se tomó la molestia de darle tiempo para alejarse a una distancia segura.

―¿Dónde está Abby? ―preguntó con ansiedad en cuanto terminó la segunda ronda de disparos para asegurarse que todos estuvieran realmente muertos.

―No lo sé ―respondió Raven acercándose―. Nos atacaron de improvisto, sólo llegué a ver que la entrada a su habitación estaba bloqueada con hielo.

Erik no necesitó escuchar más y se encaminó hacia el interior del hotel.

―¡Espera! ―llamó la joven mutante―. Revisaron el lugar antes que llegaras, dijeron que no había nadie, se llevaron los cuerpos de los otros hace varios minutos… no la vi a ella, pero no hay forma que siga adentro ―informó con premura―. Pude escuchar un poco lo que conversaban, podemos seguirlos si partimos ahora.

Erik la observó un momento sintiendo como su respiración se volvía forzada, le costaba enfocarse para poder tomar una decisión y a duras penas era capaz de prestarle atención. Raven habló de cuerpos no de prisioneros y el sólo imaginarlo le hacía sentirse igual de impotente que cuando tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su madre. No debía de ocurrir de nuevo, él ya no era un pequeño incapaz de pelear, con sus poderes se suponía que podría defender a los suyos, pero al final no fue siquiera capaz de defender a su esposa.

Fue en el momento en que pensó en ella y cómo la había dejado la noche anterior que recordó que si aún no estaba muy lejos todavía tenía una oportunidad de encontrarla. Se negó a aceptar que estaba yendo detrás de un cuerpo, conocía lo retorcidas que podían ser las mentes humanas y una mutante embarazada podía ser mucho más útil viva que muerta si eran medianamente inteligentes.

Se dirigió al carro sin decir palabra y Raven lo siguió ansiosa por ir detrás de los pocos militares que lograron escapar. Pero en cuanto Erik se concentró para tratar de sentir el adamantium que colocó en los aros de matrimonio pudo percibir que la muestra del extraño metal que estaba buscando se encontraba muy cerca. Abandonó el vehículo sin dar explicaciones a la mujer que acababa de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

―¡Erik! ―llamó Raven confundida al verlo alejarse a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque.

No le respondió, podía sentir que el anillo de Abby estaba muy cerca, pero más que alivio sintió miedo al imaginar que en unos momentos encontraría un cadáver abandonado y con eso nuevamente estaría sólo. La tímida idea de volver a tener una familia que rondó su mente había quedado sepultada en un instante.

Avanzó y llegó hasta una formación de hielo de monstruoso tamaño que ocupaba un gran espacio en medio de un grupo de árboles secos. Se acercó con cautela, esa era una marca clara de que Abby había estado ahí. Notó que dentro del agua congelada se encontraban los cuerpos de seis hombres armados y si su vista no le engañaba al menos dos de ellos parecía que habían sido parcialmente aplastados por la presión del hielo.

Alzó la mirada hacia las copas vacías y cerró los ojos al escuchar las hojas crujir bajo sus pies, al final Abby terminó haciendo algo que desde que la conoció se había negado a siquiera probar. No secó a una persona, pero era evidente que toda la vegetación en esa zona sufrió grandes daños a causa de ella.

Fue en ese momento que se percató de un llanto rompiendo el silencio del bosque. No era cualquier llanto, podía reconocer que se trataba de un bebé, ese agudo sonido aprendió a reconocerlo en su estadía en el empobrecido gueto de Varsovia y luego en el orfelinato francés donde vivió un par de años cuando terminó la guerra.

Se concentró nuevamente y confirmó que el sonido venía de la misma dirección desde donde sentía se encontraba la presencia del anillo de Abby. Comenzó a correr sin ser capaz de hacerse una idea de qué iba a encontrar, su bebé no debía de nacer hasta dentro de dos semanas al menos y su experiencia de vida lo atormentaba con recuerdos de los experimentos en los campos de concentración.

Llegó a unos metros del punto que sus poderes le indicaban y notó a Abby sentada contra un árbol con un bebé en brazos que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, notando manchas de sangre en el vestido que ella llevaba, pero ninguna herida a primera vista. Al arrodillarse junto a ella se dio cuenta de que respiraba, pero no se encontraba consciente y que el bebé seguía unido por el cordón umbilical a lo que asumió era la placenta.

―_Liebe __―_susurró sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo una extraña sensación de euforia ahogar todos sus temores.

Abby estaba viva, su bebé estaba vivo. Había ocurrido lo peor, pero de alguna manera ambos se encontraban a salvo o al menos no en peligro inminente y no sabía cómo reaccionar, en toda su vida jamás había logrado esquivar una tragedia.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Bueno, Erik y Abby vuelven a estar juntos… no en la mejor de las condiciones, pero juntos a fin de cuentas. Erik no esperaba encontrarla viva, con la suerte que tiene y lo que ocurrió en ese hotel no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero a diferencia de su familia ella es una mutante que aunque no le guste andar exhibiendo sus poderes es bastante fuerte. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Luego de esto Erik no va a quedarse tranquilo, hacer que Abby diera a luz en la mitad de la nada siendo atacada es algo que sin dudas no va a dejarlo pasar._

_Muchos fics de Erik usan el "Liebe" (Amor) bastante seguido yo he preferido guardarlo, este par no andan de melosos llamándose por apelativos, pero dada la situación y el grado de alivio que ha tenido el pobre pues se le salió… aunque ella no lo escuchó._

_La amiga de Angel es un personaje canon del universo de las películas, si ven la página de The Bent Bullet puede encontrarla por ahí. _


	37. Chap 37: Minnesota

**Peace could be an option**

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

Erik no tenía idea de cómo proceder, su esposa estaba inconsciente y el bebé lloraba con fuerza. Sin embargo sabía que no podían quedarse ahí, por el momento no había enemigos en el área, pero era ridículo pensar que la situación no cambiaría con el paso de las horas.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tomar decisiones.

No conocía nada sobre alumbramientos, jamás había estado presente en el nacimiento de un bebé o en los momentos que seguían al evento. Aún así, sabía que el cordón debía ser anudado para luego cortarlo. Su mente lo asaltó con numerosas advertencias; no sabía si debía esperar un poco más o por el contrario necesitaba apurarse porque el bebé llevaba demasiado tiempo conectado a la placenta, tampoco tenía acceso a utensilios esterilizados o por lo menos a alguna tijera medianamente limpia.

Los llantos del bebé le dificultaban concentrarse, pero logró tener un momento de lucidez que le permitió manipular el metal de su anillo de matrimonio para transformarlo en una pequeña cuchilla sumamente filosa. Anudó lo mejor que pudo el cordón y procedió a cortar, rogando que nada malo ocurriera a consecuencia de no usar un utensilio adecuado.

El metal regresó a su forma usual alrededor de su dedo y sin perder más el tiempo acomodó al bebé sobre el pecho de Abby para levantarla y salir del bosque. Sin embargo cuando la elevó ligeramente en sus brazos, sintió que no era seguro para el recién nacido, su esposa estaba inconsciente, no había forma que lo sujetara. Maldijo en voz baja y contuvo la furia que estaba resurgiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. No podía permitirse entrar en desesperación o peor aún desquitarse con el bebé que con su constante llanto sólo conseguía alterarlo.

Meditó la situación lo mejor que pudo y dado que no pensaba separarse de Abby para buscar algo donde cargar al bebé por separado, decidió usar sus poderes para atraer el metal de las cercanías. Armas de todo tipo, municiones y hebillas flotaron frente a él, mezclándose. Erik continuó moldeando el metal con precisión, asegurándose de conseguir una superficie lisa para la media esfera cóncava en la que depositaría al recién nacido para tener la seguridad de que no fuera a caer al suelo.

Estuvo a punto de colocar al bebé sobre el frío metal, pero decidió que era mejor envolverlo en su camisa primero para tratar de darle algo de comodidad. Fue en ese momento que se percató que se trataba de un niño. Se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, un niño siempre era un evento importante en las familias ya que ellos eran los que podían hacer que el apellido continuara. Su padre hubiera estado feliz, pese a que para la comunidad judía el pequeño no sería reconocido como uno de ellos, la tradición dictaba que la madre era de quien se heredaba el ser considerado y aceptado como judío.

«Tampoco llevará mi apellido» se recalcó a sí mismo. No le importaba cuantas trabas y quejas pusiera Abby, legalmente le pondrían Eisenhardt o cualquier otro apellido, así estaría más seguro.

Colocó a su hijo sobre el metal y usando sus poderes lo hizo levitar a su lado. Estuvo a punto de cargar a Abby para salir del bosque, pero su mirada se dirigió a la placenta. No podía dejarla ahí, no tenía idea qué tanto habían visto los militares, quizás si la suerte estaba de su lado nadie sabía sobre el pequeño que acababa de nacer y de ser así les sería un poco más sencillo tratar de desaparecer. Decidió que era mejor llevársela y descartarla en el camino.

«¿El camino a dónde?» se preguntó aferrándose aún al frágil control que había logrado mantener sobre sus emociones.

La respuesta no importaba, tenían que irse, pero primero debía de asegurarse de no dejar pistas en el hotel y rogaba para que los pocos documentos que tenían siguieran a salvo dentro de la caja fuerte de la habitación principal.

**. .**

Raven no podía creer que Erik la había dejado sin decir palabra. ¡Tenían que perseguir a los soldados que se llevaron los cuerpos! No podían desperdiciar valiosos minutos. El camión que trasladó los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros mutantes partió varios minutos antes de la llegada de Magneto, dándole suficiente ventaja como para haber logrado evitar al amo del magnetismo en la ruta de salida de la península.

Pese a esto, no se atrevió a seguir al hombre cuando se adentró en el bosque, comprendía que debía de haber sentido algo en esa dirección y por la expresión de su rostro debía de estar relacionado con Abby. Pensó en la mujer y cerró los ojos, no la había visto cuando los militares cargaron los cuerpos, quizás aún estaba con vida. Rechazó la idea de inmediato, era una ilusa al pensar aunque fuera por un instante que una mujer embarazada podía haber sobrevivido el ataque, ataque que Azazel no logró sobrevivir pese a toda su experiencia y destreza. Pero su mente le recalcó que se trataba de una mutante con un gran dominio sobre su don y según lo que escuchó conversar a los soldados cuando estaba oculta entre ellos, los refuerzos que debieron llegar por el lago fueron diezmados por una inmensa ola.

Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que notó movimiento proveniente del bosque y cuando afinó la mirada logró reconocer que se trataba de Erik y no se encontraba solo. Se sorprendió al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, la escena era sencillamente demasiado irreal considerando todo lo que había ocurrido.

―¿Está…? ―No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, Erik llevaba a Abby cargada en los brazos.

―Está viva ―respondió él, dirigiendo su atención al hotel.

―Tenemos que irnos ―urgió la joven mutante, incapaz de enfocarse en el hecho de que Abby había dado a luz en el bosque y había un recién nacido llorando sin tregua―. Aún podemos darles el alcance.

―Pronto ―aseguró Erik, pero no le dirigió la mirada―. No podemos dejar pistas, tenemos que quemar el hotel.

―¡Erik! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! ―le reclamó elevando la voz, consiguiendo que el llanto del bebé aumentara.

―¿Crees que vas a poder seguirlos? ―cuestionó él con una aterradora calma que ocultaba muy bien el infierno que realmente estaba dominando su interior―. Si hay sobrevivientes ya deben de haberse alejado de las rutas habituales, no los vas a encontrar a menos que sepas su lugar de destino.

―¡No podemos dejar que escapen! ¡Los mataron a todos! ―insistió dolida al imaginar lo que seguramente harían con ellos―. Azazel… ―susurró negando con la cabeza, tratando de pensar cómo convencer a Erik―. Estaban dirigiendo el ataque desde Walker, lo escuché por la radio de uno de los soldados, seguramente van a juntarse con ellos, podemos atravesar el lago y recuperar tiempo perdido ―informó, convencida que Erik podía utilizar algo de metal para sobrevolar sobre la extensión de agua que los separaba del pequeño pueblo.

―Si quieres ve ―contestó Erik, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del hotel―. No me malentiendas Mystique, esos hombres tienen sus días contados ―prosiguió sin perder la compostura al percatarse de la expresión de desconcierto de ella―. Pero eres una ilusa si crees que vas a conseguir venganza atacándolos sin un plan, podrías encontrar a los soldados, pero necesitas controlar tu impulsividad si es que quieres llegar hasta los que organizaron el ataque.

Raven lo observó en silencio y bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella no tenía un don que le permitiera matar múltiples personas manipulando un elemento, necesitaba a Magneto si quería que todos los culpables pagaran.

―Síguelos, si no los encuentras ve al club en Dallas y trata de contactarte con Angel ―habló él deteniéndose unos momentos tras meditarlo. Raven no iba a quedarse a esperarlo y si ella actuaba sin pensar podía complicar las cosas a futuro, además quería saber si la bailarina exótica seguía con vida o también había sido atacada ―. No los enfrentes, trata de averiguar lo más que puedas. En dos semanas búscame en Milwaukee y de ahí veremos cómo proceder ―ordenó, confiando que eso bastaría para mantener a la joven mutante ocupada.

―¿Y si no estás ahí? ―preguntó ella.

―Estaré ahí ―sentenció. Milwaukee era una de las ciudades en las que había señalado un lugar de encuentro para el grupo en caso se separaran, pero jamás pensó que se vería obligado a usarlo luego de una situación como en la que se encontraba.

Raven asintió y sin decir una palabra tomó la figura de un soldado y se alejó en medio de la noche.

**. .**

Sin Mystique presionándole, Erik avanzó con cuidado por los derruidos y oscuros corredores del hotel con dirección a la habitación que ocupó junto a Abby en la planta más alta. Ignoró la sangre, los agujeros de bala en las paredes y todo el caos a su alrededor, lo único que en ese momento le importaba era borrar cualquier rastro de la identidad de su esposa o del bebé.

Las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación se encontraban empapadas, con las tuberías cercanas rotas aún dejando escapar el agua y fragmentos de hielo incrustados en el marco de la puerta reflejando la poca luz de luna que se colaba por las múltiples ventana rotas. Erik prosiguió, tratando de imaginar qué había ocurrido exactamente, necesitaba saber si la identidad de Abby se había vista comprometida o si los soldados no fueron capaces de verla como para poder dar una descripción.

Cuando llegó a la habitación principal fue recibido por una brisa proveniente de un gran agujero en la pared. Se detuvo un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y controlar sus impulsos agresivos, los soldados no sólo habían entrado al hotel disparando, también utilizaron explosivos.

Sintió como la fuerza en los brazos comenzó a fallarle luego de la larga caminata que realizó y se apresuró a colocar a su esposa sobre el derruido colchón de la cama y al bebé a su lado, esperando que el contacto con su madre lo calmara un poco. El continuo llanto de su hijo comenzó a preocuparle, ¿por cuánto tiempo más iba a llorar? No podía enfocarse en atenderlo hasta que estuvieran relativamente seguros, necesitaba que Abby despertara y se hiciera cargo.

Observó a su mujer en silencio, preguntándose cómo había logrado arreglárselas para sobrevivir y dar a luz en medio del caos que se había desatado. Hasta ese momento estaba convencido que Abby no era una sobreviviente, que si ella hubiera vivido en Europa durante la guerra seguramente estaría muerta. Pero contra todo pronóstico, y en un momento en que estaba muy vulnerable, logró mantenerse con vida.

Su mente le obligó a enfocarse en la labor más apremiante en el momento y se acercó a la caja fuerte de la habitación. Respiró aliviado al ver que no había sido tocada por los soldados. Con prontitud la abrió y tomó los documentos que guardaba en su interior: su pasaporte como Erik Lehnsherr y el que tenía como Eisenhardt, la licencia de conducir de Abby, papeles referentes a sus cuentas bancarias y las de Shaw y el acta de matrimonio.

La sensación de alivio fue pasajera, casi de inmediato sintió un vuelco en el corazón y giró con urgencia hacia donde horas antes se había encontrado una de las mesas de noche. Rebusco entre los pedazos de mobiliario y encontró los marcos de plata en donde Abby había colocado las fotos que les tomaron en Las Vegas. Trató de no refregarse demasiado el hecho de haber permitido que esas imágenes existieran y peor aún estuvieran a la vista de cualquiera. Las guardó junto a la documentación en un pequeño bolso y se dirigió al vestidor de la habitación para buscar algo de ropa.

Le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado cambiar la ropa sucia y ensangrentada de Abby por algo limpio, pero no por ello olvidó hacerlo con delicadeza. A primera vista su esposa se veía en buen estado y sin ninguna herida evidente, pero había dado a luz en un bosque y no tenía idea si eso podía traer algún tipo de consecuencia negativa.

Envolvió a su pequeño en una de las cobijas que Abby había tejido y luego se vistió con la primera camisa que encontró. Escogió un par de prendas más para llevarse, entre ellas la casaca que le gustaba a su esposa y guardó todo en una pequeña maleta. No podían darse el lujo de llevar muchas cosas, pero no sentía que eso iba a ser un problema, ninguno de los dos tenía afecto especial al hotel y su contenido.

Erik se acercó al agujero de la pared y elevó varios de los vehículos abandonados por los militares. Con cuidado se las arregló para conseguir los tanques de combustible y verter el contenido por la habitación, asegurándose de que cuando prendiera una llama todo ardería con velocidad.

A pesar de su cansancio, colocó al bebé sobre el metal para transportarlo y volvió a tomar a Abby en brazos. La maleta y el bolso los seguían siendo arrastrados por las partes de metálicas.

Se detuvo en el cuarto que debía de haber sido para su hijo y observó con tristeza el sencillo decorado de la habitación. Pese a que Abby no quería quedarse en el hotel, había terminado de arreglar el espacio para la llegada de su pequeño y le dolía tener que destruirlo todo para mantener a su familia a salvo.

Era culpa de los humanos. Su miedo y odio hacia lo diferente estaba obligándole a destruir la estabilidad de su hijo. No podrían vivir sin temor a que alguien los encontrara, incluso él tuvo algo de tranquilidad cuando era un infante antes de que el partido Nazi tomara control de Alemania.

El sonido de sus dientes frotándose fuertemente entre ellos le hizo percatarse de lo tenso que se había puesto. No había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento fuera de recolectar algunos objetos para el bebé y proceder a empapar con gasolina esa habitación también.

**. .**

Abby abrió los ojos con incomodidad, se sentía totalmente desorientada. Le tomó unos instantes procesar qué había ocurrido, pero su sentido del oído reaccionó con rapidez ante el llanto de un bebé, su bebé. Los recuerdos del ataque y el nacimiento de su hijo la golpearon de inmediato, bombeando una ola de adrenalina por su cuerpo al reconocer que no se encontraba en el bosque, sino más bien en un vehículo en movimiento.

Había estado recostada, pero se irguió abruptamente buscando con desesperación a su recién nacido. Lo vio envuelto en una manta, llorando a todo pulmón, al alcance de sus manos.

El automóvil frenó de golpe, pero a ella no le importó, sólo estiró sus brazos para tomar a su bebé.

―Abby ―llamó Erik al sentir que su esposa estaba despierta, girando desde su posición en el asiento del conductor―. Estás a salvo, los dos están a salvo ―se apresuró a decir, percatándose que ella no comprendía dónde estaba en ese momento.

―Erik ―susurró al reconocerlo y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él se apresuró a descender del vehículo luego de estacionarse a un lado de la oscura autopista. Abrió la puerta trasera con prontitud y fue recibido por uno de los brazos de Abby que lo rodeó con fuerza, halándolo hacia ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Erik. Y no se refería a cómo se sentía, eso era algo que podían tratar luego, en ese momento quería asegurarse de que no necesitara atención médica.

Ella negó con la cabeza en un primer momento, pero luego asintió con energía y se separó ligeramente para posar la mirada sobre el bebé que había quedado casi aplastado entre sus padres.

―No ha dejado de llorar ―informó Erik con pesar. No había tenido oportunidad de siquiera tratar de calmar a su hijo, no era que supiera cómo hacerlo, pero comprendía que el bebé debía de necesitar sentirse seguro o comer.

Abby meció al pequeño, tratando de calmarlo. Tenía tres sobrinos a los que había cuidado en algún momento, pero el niño que llevaba en brazos se mostraba mucho más complicado de apaciguar. Sin embargo no se alteró, el sólo tenerlo a salvo entre sus brazos le daba una infinita tranquilidad. Casi de forma instintiva se liberó de la ropa que cubría su pecho y colocó al pequeño en posición para que amamantara por primera vez.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó cuando luego de varios intentos el bebé logró comenzar a comer adecuadamente y quedaron en total silencio ante la ausencia de su llanto.

―No te preocupes por eso ahora, trata de no pensar en lo que ocurrió ―respondió Erik cerrando los ojos con alivio al ver que ambos parecían estar bien―. Estamos a salvo, de eso voy a encargarme ―aseguró. Había esperado que se quebrara en llanto, pero por el momento parecía que ella misma había bloqueado buena parte de lo que debía haberle ocurrido.

Abby observó a su esposo con detenimiento, tenía tantas preguntas, pero decidió hacerle caso a Erik, en ese momento lo más importante era su bebé lo demás podía esperar.

―¿Estás segura que estás bien? ―preguntó él tras varios minutos en que se dedicó a observar en silencio como el pequeño comía.

―Eso creo ―respondió, pero la verdad era que no estaba segura―. Me siento extraña, pero creo que eso debe ser normal ―explicó, dirigiendo la mirada a su vientre que si bien ya no estaba sumamente abultado aún se veía hinchado―. Demora unas semanas en contraerse por completo… si es que tengo suerte.

―Estamos cerca de un poblado, hay una partera que vive en las afueras, podríamos ir a que los revisen a ambos, sólo para estar seguros ―ofreció Erik luego de meditarlo unos momentos. El bebé había nacido dos semanas antes de lo previsto y que Abby se sintiera relativamente bien no disminuía el hecho que había parido sola en un bosque.

―¿Es seguro? ―preguntó ella llena de dudas y comenzando a sentir como el cansancio regresaba a su cuerpo.

―Debería serlo ―aseguró. Pese a que había estado llevándola a Florida para revisiones del embarazo, también ubicó posibles opciones más cerca al hotel en caso hubiera una emergencia. El lugar al que pensaba llevarla estaba suficientemente aislado como para asumir con bastante certeza que no encontrarían militares esperándolos―. Yo estoy aquí, nada malo va a pasarles.

Las palabras le fueron difíciles de decir, era su culpa lo ocurrido y eso estaba carcomiéndolo. Él era quien arrastró a Abby al hotel, también el que decidió tomarse su tiempo para diseminar al grupo en lugar de hacerlo de inmediato en cuanto supo del embarazo y por supuesto él decidió encontrarse con Sean pese a lo avanzado del embarazo de Abby, dejándola expuesta.

―Descansa ―pidió, dándole un beso en los labios―. Debemos de llegar en unas horas ―agregó, cerrando la puerta trasera y volviendo al asiento del conductor.

Arrancó el automóvil y continuó el avance por la carretera, quería llegar antes del amanecer, mientras más pudiera alejarse bajo el manto de la noche, mejor. Observó por el espejo retrovisor como Abby parecía estar susurrándole cosas al bebé con una sonrisa en el rostro y por un momento se olvidó por completo de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Sin embargo cuando regresó la atención a la carretera sus ojos le resaltaron el casco que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, recordándole que aunque una parte de él quisiera desaparecer con su familia, tenía una responsabilidad mayor que no podía olvidar.

―¿Le pusiste nombre? ―preguntó Abby de improvisto.

―No ―respondió él, recién percatándose del detalle―. Tú ibas a escogerlo ―le recordó.

―Darryl ―anunció Abby sonriendo, era uno de los nombres para niño que había llegado a su lista de finalistas y le pareció adecuado ahora que veía el rostro de su bebé―. Darryl Lehnsherr.

Erik no objetó de inmediato, lo último que Abby necesitaba era comenzar a discutir por el apellido.

**. .**

Llegaron a la casa de la partera en la madrugada, el lugar se encontraba rodeado de grandes extensiones de cultivo y a kilómetros de cualquier otra vivienda en todas las direcciones. Erik se sorprendió cuando la mujer de avanzada edad los recibió sin que él se viera obligado a ofrecerle ridículas sumas de dinero o incluso insistir por ayuda.

―¿Cómo se les ocurrió viajar tan cerca a la fecha de parto? ―les reprendió cuando Erik le hizo creer que eran una pareja que tuvo la desgracia de verse con un parto prematuro cuando estaban yendo a visitar a unos familiares en otro estado―. Dame al pequeño ―indicó la mujer tras una rápida revisión en el automóvil―. Carga a tu esposa, es mejor que no camine hasta que me asegure que no hay ningún desgarro ―pidió dirigiéndose a Erik.

Erik acató el pedido, aunque cada molécula de su cuerpo quería protestar en contra de permitir que una extraña cargara al pequeño y por la expresión de Abby supo que no era sólo él quien se estaba controlando en ese momento. Ingresaron a la vivienda y fueron conducidos a una pequeña habitación al costado de la sala que había sido adecuada como un sencillo consultorio.

―¿Hace cuánto nació? ―preguntó la partera, revisando a Darryl que por el momento no había comenzado a llorar aún.

―Cerca de las nueve… creo ―respondió Abby cuando Erik se vio imposibilitado de responder, él no había estado ahí―. Fue muy caótico, no nos fijamos en la hora ―agregó, sintiendo como la mentira fluía sin problemas por sus labios y notando la expresión de aprobación de su esposo.

―El pequeño está bien ―anunció la mujer con seguridad, depositando al pequeño en un viejo moisés que parecía no haber sido usado por un buen tiempo―. Un poco bajo de peso, pero si nació con dos semanas de anticipación es comprensible.

Abby sonrió ante las palabras y sintió como la invadía una inmensa tranquilidad, pero al momento de dirigir la mirada hacia Erik notó cómo él parecía tener la mente en otro lado. No podía culparlo, le pidió que no pensara en lo ocurrido y ella estaba tratando de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, enfocándose solamente en Darryl, pero eso no quería decir que él no lo estuviera haciendo.

―Recuéstate ―indicó la mujer al acercarse a Abby.

Erik se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la revisión, recibiendo casi sin reacción las buenas noticias. Tenían que seguir alejándose y más importante aún, debía asegurarse que nadie los siguiera o identificara.

―Necesitas descansar y mucho ―opinó la mujer clavando la mirada en el rostro de Abby―. Duerme cuando el bebé lo haga, vas a tener que pedirle a tus parientes que te ayuden en todo lo posible mientras se queden con ellos.

―Mi cuñada no tendrá problemas ―respondió Abby, mintiendo nuevamente, ella sólo tenía dos cuñados y ninguno de ellos sabía siquiera freír un huevo.

―Pueden quedarse lo que queda de la noche si gustan ―ofreció la mujer tras meditarlo unos momentos―. Siempre tengo una habitación lista por si alguno de mis hijos decide visitarme de improvisto.

―Gracias, pero es mejor que partamos, creo que podemos llegar a nuestro destino en unas horas y va a ser más sencillo descansar bien ahí ―respondió Erik tratando de sonar lo más amable posible y realmente deseando que la mujer no los estuviera tratando tan bien.

Erik llevó a Abby junto con Darryl al automóvil para que se acomodaran mientras él regresaba a la casa para pagarle por sus servicios a la partera. Vio a la mujer terminando de limpiar sus instrumentos y decidió entablar una conversación ligera con ella sobre consejos para cuidar al recién nacido mientras ella terminaba de guardar sus instrumentos.

―Tengo unos paquetes de fórmula y estoy segura que también algún biberón ―ofreció con amabilidad―. Ese niño va a necesitar un buen alimento estos primeros días.

―Eso sería estupendo ―replicó él con algo de sequedad antes de decidirse a actuar.

En la parte más alta de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, el clavo de uno de los cuadros que decoraba la pared se aflojó, dejándolo caer. La mujer se sobresaltó con el sonido por un instante, pero casi de inmediato se dirigió a limpiar el pequeño desastre con una escoba y recogedor en mano.

Erik vio como la mujer subió hasta casi llegar a su objetivo y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó control del metal que llevaba sobre ella: un sencillo anillo de matrimonio y un crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello. La haló con tal fuerza y sin aviso previo que consiguió desestabilizarla lo suficiente como para que rodara violentamente por las escaleras.

Se acercó en silencio a cerciorarse de que estuviera muerta y por un momento sintió remordimiento. Contuvo el impulso de cerrarle los ojos, debía parecer un accidente: la mujer trató de limpiar los vidrios rotos de la escalera y perdió el balance, eso es lo que debía aparentar.

«Si hubiera sabido que éramos mutantes no nos hubiera tratado bien» le recalcó su mente para convencerle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sin decir palabra salió de la vivienda usando sus poderes para cerrar con seguro la puerta. Se subió al automóvil y encendió el motor para retomar la ruta.

Abby y el bebé se encontraban dormidos en la parte trasera, completamente ajenos a lo que había tenido que hacer para asegurar que nadie pudiera seguirles el rastro. Por el momento sólo quedaba tomar una decisión inmediata, ¿a dónde irían? Montana estaba descartada, la familia de Abby debía de ser un último recurso, además que no estaba completamente seguro que el gobierno no supiera de la existencia de ellos. Milwaukee tampoco era una opción, pensaba reunirse ahí con Raven, pero no expondría a su familia en el proceso. No, necesitaba un lugar donde pudieran pasar desapercibidos y en ese momento la única opción que contemplaba posible era ir a una gran ciudad y mezclarse entre la población.

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ He comenzado a trabajar tiempo completo con un horario que no es malo, pero que cuesta acostumbrarse, espero poder ser más constante con la escritura nuevamente. Sobre si el bebé es judío o no, si bien experta no soy, por lo que he leído hasta hace un par de décadas uno era judío si ambos padres o la madre lo eran (o si uno se convierte) y dado que Abby no lo es el bebé tampoco (No he pensado exactamente qué religión tiene ella o qué tan creyente es, pero por la época y nacionalidad debe ser cristiana, posiblemente protestante) Ser judío no es sólo un tema religioso sino también étnico por lo que es todo un lio la verdad. Creo que recién en los 80s parte de la comunidad judía en Estados Unidos dejó de lado lo de la madre y consideran judíos a cualquiera que tenga un padre que lo sea (Sin importar si es el papá o la mamá) En el comic de Magneto's Testament, Jacob le pregunta a Erik si Magda es judía (cuando ve que él tiene una foto de ella) Erik no llega a contestarle, pero se deja entre dicho que es un tema importante… al Erik actual no le importa mucho, pero ya eso lo desarrollaré más adelante._

_El bebé se llama Darryl… no es un Dixon, pero el nombre me gusta y aunque no estaba entre el top 10 de la época si era relativamente común usarlo. La leche materna es mejor, pero en esos años se creía lo contrario; mientras menos natural lo veían como superior. _

_Erik mató a la partera por paranoico, nunca se sabe si en unos días algún militar pasaba y le preguntaba sobre hechos raros y le comentaba sobre la pareja con el bebé. Pero como siempre, Abby no va a saber nada de esto. La relación no sobreviviría si se entera de todo lo que Erik hace. ¿A dónde se van a dirigir ahora? ¡Falta poco para lo de Kennedy!_

_Sobre mi encuesta del bebé, ganaron las opciones de que no nacería (que crueles que son) y que sería una niña mutante xD Por el momento es niño, quien sabe si mutante… la niña será para el próximo embarazo supongo, uno en que Abby no tenga que parir en un bosque de preferencia :P_


End file.
